


She Wants The Dust

by BangAYang (RWBYRemnants), NaughtyButWeiss (RWBYRemnants), RWBYRemnants



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bukkake, Coitus Interruptus, Collars, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Ejaculate, F/F, Facials, Fondling, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/F/F/F, French Kissing, Futanari, Gags, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girl Penis, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magic Cock, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Sisters, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Sparring, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/F, Trampling, Vaginal Fingering, triple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 325,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/BangAYang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/NaughtyButWeiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/RWBYRemnants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an accident with Dust and Weiss wakes up with her body having changed. Let's call this what it is: an EXTREMELY LONG, shameless kinkfic full of g!p goodness. Nearly every ship is represented, and it goes some pretty wild places. You have been warned. [nsfw, g!p, kinks listed chapter-by-chapter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> by: BangAYang and NaughtyButWeiss  
> universe: canon, volume 2-ish
> 
> GENERAL WARNINGS: g!p (a lot of that), oral, anal, threesomes, foursomes, etc.  
> Only Ruby is underage in canon and we never really specify her age, so it's irrelevant in this fic but if that bothers you just be warned.  
> Also, there isn't really any Ruby/Yang in this fic so if you're here for Enabler, I'm afraid you're out of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: White Rose; oral  
> AUTHOR NOTES: Hey guys, this is gonna be a REALLY long fic. Like super long. Every chapter pretty much has smut but it changes a lot, so wow will there be a lot going on lmao. 
> 
> To clarify one important point: we're not gonna be writing a lot of g!p fics. There will be other fics with trans characters, but those are real trans women, assigned male at birth and dealing with all the ups and downs that come along with that experience. G!p is not reality and that's a very important distinction to us. So if that's not your thing and you want more realistic representation of girls with dicks, we'll be putting out some of those stories, don't worry! (Just that most of them in this one fic are of the Magic Dick variety) 
> 
> Hope you keep liking it and we'll keep posting it!

"Wh... where am I?"

When Weiss Schnee first opened her clear blue eyes, they were pointed at a pristine white ceiling. She didn't recognise her surroundings, nor did the bed beneath her feel familiar. Every inch of her body tingled oddly, as if something were going to happen – or maybe already had. There was something very unusual about the situation, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You were out cold for nearly an hour," an equally alien voice told her as the man approached the side of the bed. Who was that? "Perhaps in the future, you'll take your experiments a little more seriously."

Slowly, it began to filter back into her brain: experiments. Dust class. Mixtures. Ruby had been her partner, had bumped the beaker at a critical juncture in the mixing process over a burner. Not for the first time where Ruby Rose was involved, there was an explosion. When she tried to sit up, her head began to throb.

"Easy, now," the sandy-haired man soothed her. "You can rest in the nurse's office for as long as you like; you took a nasty bump to the head when you fell backward."

"M-my... my head? The explosion- the compounds we were using were highly unstable, am I-"

"Totally fine. You had some light burns, but your lab partner brought you in almost immediately. Boy, that girl can run!" Gesturing, he indicated the short-haired girl kicking her feet on the other side of the sound-dampening plastic curtain.

"Well... I suppose that partially makes up for her colossal blunder." Rubbing her eyes, she asked, "You're sure I'm okay? No lasting effects? We _were_ dealing with Dust."

"None that we can see so far. Come back in for a follow-up visit in a week and we'll see. Want me to send in your friend?" Once Weiss nodded, he left through the part in the translucent curtain and made some gestures to Ruby, then went to his desk to do some paperwork or other.

Right away the redhead rushed in, eyes watery and full of tears, but now relief. "You're awake! Oh thank- well, _not_ thank Dust, but you're awake!" She then ran forward, flinging her arms around her partner as she hugged her tightly, nuzzling into her neck as tears of happiness fell from her cheeks.

"I'm so so sorry Weiss... You told me to slow down, and I didn't listen, and then it exploded, like, _really_ exploded, and then you fell down, and then-"

"Shut up, dolt." Hugging her tightly, Weiss growled into her hood, "I did tell you, and you should have listened, but... I guess you helped me get to the nurse's office, so it wouldn't make much sense for me to be angry with you."

"I just don't want you to hate me... I screw up, all the time. I screwed up when we first met, the battle in the forest, getting captured that time in the South east... Why can't I just _listen?!"_

This was slightly unusual for the red headed girl. Usually her happy attitude would be enough to get on people's nerves, but now she seemed completely distraught about Weiss. Had things really changed or was this just the worry?

"I... y-you should help me get back to our dorm." Weiss felt very strange, and Ruby's odd, vulnerable state wasn't helping. "Could you hand me my boots, please?"

Had she just said "please"? To _Ruby?_ She really _did_ feel out of sorts.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? I can carry, you if you want," Ruby offered. But as she was asked, she went to fetch her high heeled boots by the door, handing them over.

"I'm very sure." Her legs swung over the side of the bed as she reached for the boots - and something felt off. It wasn't anything she could put her finger on specifically, but she'd never felt a sensation quite like this before. Perhaps that follow-up visit would be a good idea after all.

* * *

Finally back in their dorm, Ruby had already set up Weiss's bed with assorted pillows and blankets, all with the intent on making her most comfortable. She had also made sure that Yang was gone for the day. Blake however, was absent anyway. She had some business of her own to take care of involving team CRDL and their further taunting of Velvet. It was Ruby's duty, as her partner, to make sure she was alright this time, and had already prepared a mug of coffee by the bedside.

"Hope it's all okay! It's... not much for an apology, but yeah."

"It's fine." Then Weiss caught the uncertain look in Ruby's eyes and sighed. "Do you... really feel that guilty about this? We all know you're clumsy, it's not that much of a surprise."

"I do, yeah. I messed up, _big_ time this time. I'm just... I don't want you to hate me," she repeated again, looking to the ground as she took the chair by Weiss's bedside, sitting and facing her.

Weiss felt her eyes narrowing. "Hate you? For God's sake, what makes you think I hate you?"

"Because I could have really hurt you this time! This is Dust, you told me before that it does all kinds of things! Makes people sick, burns them to bits - heck, it can even change our form if we're not careful! And I nearly did that to you!"

"Ruby..." Sighing in irritation, Weiss twitched the covers aside and scooted further away. "Come on."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Ruby asked, placing her head into her hands as she looked to the ground shamefully yet again.

"Because there was no harm done. We both know you're a hopeless klutz, but... it's clear you're doing your best to change, and I suppose that's all I can ask. Now, are you going to get under the covers with me or not?"

Instantly Ruby looked back up again, only to gaze and see that Weiss had shifted right against the wall, leaving plenty of room for her to get into the bed. "... What?"

Rolling her eyes, Weiss said, "Look, don't make a big deal out of it. Just... whenever my sister was in a mood like yours, this was the only way my mother could console her. Eventually, we started offering each other the same treatment."

Staring a small while longer, she eventually sighed. It was a rather nice option, to be able to snuggle up to her partner under the covers. So she took the opportunity, quickly pulling off her boots to get into the bed by her side. "Okay."

For the first few seconds, it felt more than a tad bizarre to be snuggling so close with her battle partner. After all, the one or two occasions in which they had hugged had been very brief and strained. Still, both girls seemed to crave comfort in the wake of such a disaster. Eventually, the leader settled right into the comforting arms of her friend, unable to help but nuzzle up against her as her head ended up right by her shoulder, one arm looping itself around her back. As she began to unwind she felt her eyes half closing for when she enjoyed the moment, just simply allowing it to pass.

"I see why this works with your sister."

Perhaps Weiss really was too hard on the younger girl; Ruby was headstrong and reckless, but she was also overwhelmingly positive and supportive in every situation. Besides, her presence was very comforting after such an ordeal.

"Yes," she said softly, feeling her eyes droop closed. "Though I imagine... Yang did this for you often."

"Nah... When I was a little kid- well, little-er, we used to. But when I was about ten, that all stopped. Guess she thought I was a big girl by then." She sighed, finding herself pressing her face up against the neck of her friend. It was comfortable for her to hide her face just there. "I haven't really felt close to many people as of late..."

Again, Weiss felt that uncomfortable stirring, but it was very minimal. A residual effect of being knocked unconscious, she decided. "Nonsense. Blake and Yang both adore your puerile antics. Still, that's... a shame, I suppose."

"Yeah... I guess." Ruby brought her head back to look up at the heiress, by now her tears had stopped threatening to fall and she had calmed down. She stared into the blue orbs of her friend. "Call this sappy... but I'm glad I have you, Weiss. We didn't get off on the right foot, but... Well, I think you're really amazing. And sweet, and..."

She stopped a moment, gulping before finishing the sentence. "And... pretty."

 _Pretty?_ Her cheeks colouring slightly, Weiss coughed to create an excuse for the reaction as she whispered, "J-just shut up and let me rest. It's important I recover."

"S-sorry, I'll shut up." She took her place back against Weiss's neck again, unable to help but nuzzle into her once again. The arm that had looped behind her also pulled her closer against her body for a short moment.

But that was all it needed. Ruby could also feel something was slightly off with her. Something didn't feel... Right. Not against her legs anyway.

"... Have you got something in your pocket?"

"Ruby, you know I don't have pockets. Not without my belt on." It was true, there seemed to be something odd, but her mind couldn't focus on it at present. "Are you going to be this fidgety all the time or can you relax and take a nap with me? It's fine if you can't."

"No really I mean... May I?" Her spare hand dived beneath the sheets, reaching down for what was pushing up against her leg. She hadn't a clue what to expect, and when she pressed her hand against the culprit — which was between Weiss's legs — neither did her partner.

"Wh... what are you doing?!" Weiss gasped, going stock still. "What is that?!"

"It's... In the middle of your legs!" Realising what that would in turn be touching she immediately pulled her hand away again. "S-sorry, I didn't realise it was- I mean, what _is_ that?"

"I have no idea..." Alas, the alarmed heiress was beginning to get an idea. A very absurd idea, but one that she couldn't shake. Slipping her own hand down under the sheets, she pressed it against the strange object that had been irritating both her and Ruby for the past few minutes.

An odd, detached sense of pleasure flooded her entire body at the contact, just as it had begun to do when Ruby touched it. The shape was entirely foreign to her, but she knew what it must be.

"Ruby, wh-what did you do to me? What is this, what's it doing here?!"

"I-I don't know!" Allowing Weiss to wonder, she shuffled backward even more, unable to help but watch as the heiress was discovering what had happened to her. It seemed there was a side effect, after all. "I'm sorry! Whatever it is, I'm so sorry!"

Ruby's apologies could wait. Weiss's mind was swimming with possibilities. Her first guess was the most likely possibility, but what if it was something else? What if there was a truly horrifying transformation going on beneath her clothing? What if she were turning into a Grimm?

Without regard for her surroundings, Weiss used both hands and legs to push the sheets down to her knees and yanked her school skirt upward. Sure enough, there was a distinct bulge in the front of her underwear.

"Oh..." Ruby looked away, clamping her eyes shut in order to avert her eyes. There was only one thought running through her mind: _'oh god she's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me, you just ruined her life.'_

"I- um, I had no idea. Jeez I... I am so sorry."

"What..." Swallowing to recover her voice, Weiss whispered, "What do you th-think it is?" Perhaps the question was ridiculous, but there was no guarantee that it was what they both had to be expecting.

"I... I assume it's a..." She didn't even want to finish that sentence. That was impossible... wasn't it? But the main thing she was concerned about was: would it be _permanent?_

"Only one way to find out." One thumb wormed under the waistband of her underwear before she turned to look at Ruby, seeing that she was looking away. "Will you... will you look with me? I have to know that I'm not hallucinating..."

"Okay..." She nodded, sitting back upright by her side in order for her to get a better view. And sure enough, when she pulled her underwear away, there was what Ruby was suspecting. Something that none of team RWBY were supposed to have. Weiss now possessed a rigid and lengthy organ rather than the soft lips she had before.

"I-it's real."

"Okay. Now... what is it?"

Weiss hadn't opened her eyes. It seemed that, in this particular case, she was too squeamish to actually look at the product of their Dust-related mishap.

"I-it's... Um... Well, you know how girls have one thing and guys have another?" she asked, struggling to think of how was best to explain it without bringing her to full panic. But maybe it wasn't even real in the first place! One way to find that out... "Should I touch it?"

"NO! I mean, yes. I mean no, why would you do _that?!"_ Then she took a deep breath and forced herself to reply more calmly. "Alright. You... may touch it, since you were the first one who did, anyway."

"Okay... Sorry if this feels weird." Swallowing, and having to take deep breaths herself, she reached her hand down once more, cupping the new length in her hand. It wasn't as hard as she was taught in sex ed, she noted, but was in fact rather soft. But to check further, she slowly stroked her thumb over the skin. Mainly to check that she did have feeling in it.

The result was the strangest, most unruly sound that had ever floated from within the heiress's chest in her entire life. Butterflies stirred in her stomach, her hindcheeks clenched. Licking her lips, she finally looked down to see what Ruby was doing to her body.

Indeed, there was a fine example male genitalia resting in Ruby's grip. It felt real enough, but she still tilted her head to one side, to see if there were a seam, if it was a facsimile merely resting against her body — glued there by Nora or some other ridiculous person with a warped sense of humour. No such luck.

"Ruby, is... mmhh, saying it doesn't feel good would be an obvious lie, but how did I get one?"

"I don't know? Can Dust do that?" Although when seeing the reaction Weiss was giving to her actions, she stopped the movement of her thumb. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I... yes. NO! Wait, it's..." Closing her own hand around Ruby's, she began to help her stroke it gently, testing the sensation both coming from the organ itself and from her hand. Warm skin greeted her thumb as it lay aside Ruby's thumb. It was real, alright.

The confused redhead looked at what Weiss was doing. She'd trapped her there. And Yang had taught her what this kind of action did to men. If it was doing the same to Weiss, would it be considered the same thing? Even if it was just to test?

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," Weiss whispered as they caressed the new flesh together. "Don't just sit there asking questions, you dolt! Th-think of some- of something!" Licking her lips, she began to feel it getting more rigid, and against all odds, growing longer - just enough so that she could notice the difference from when she had first laid eyes on the monstrosity.

There was only one way Ruby could think of to really test if it was real. And that was something Weiss had to agree to.

"So, um... Yang taught me about men, and what these do when they're... active? If that's the right word." Scrunching her eyes shut once again as she thought of the words, she risked it. "I-if I did that, to see if the reaction is the same... Would that test if it really was real?"

"Sure, whatever!" Weiss gasped. Her mind was being flooded by chemicals she probably never knew existed before that afternoon. "I... mmmMMmhh, Ruby just do whatever you're going to do, I have to know before I talk to the nurse again!"

"Alright... But this may feel weird. Just a heads up."

Wrapping her whole hand around the said object, she tried her experiment. She began moving her hand up, then down, applying pressure to the underside as best she could. At times, she would look up to see the heiress's reactions to her actions, just to check.

"AH!" Shooting one hand out, Weiss clamped it down on Ruby's thigh as their entwined hands began to stimulate the foreign object, sending hot flames into her entire body. It was so good! Against her own wishes, she was loving the sensation, craving more of it even as she felt alarm at it being completely alien to her. As her legs slowly began to edge apart, she felt her foot brush against one covered in stockings, felt their knees resting against each other. How could this be happening?

"Well, it's working..." But seeing the heiress react in such a way was giving her a reaction she hadn't expected. Her own cheeks were flaring up into a blush. Something about seeing the heiress hot and bothered really excited her! The more she continued, the more she wanted to try an additional thing. What was happening to her? "Weiss? Can I try something else as well?"

"What? What do you... what is it?" In reality, Weiss didn't care. Anything would be welcome if it added to the pleasure... and ended it soon thereafter. She didn't know how much of such treatment she could stand before she lost her mind entirely.

"Just... Just keep your eyes closed or look away." In truth, Weiss would know exactly what was happening. She just didn't want her to see it for herself. Swallowing the last of her pride, she leant down to Weiss's newly formed length, continuing her hands movements as she then let her tongue press against the head on top. Gradually, she continued those motions, licking as much as possible.

Of course Weiss knew the moment something warm and wet was pressing against the skin - even though it was skin she had not possessed mere hours ago. Her suspicion was that it had to do with Ruby's mouth, but she couldn't be sure and had been asked not to look, therefore she merely laid there with her eyes clamped shut, feeling her hips come up to meet the hand stroking her ever so slightly without any conscious thought.

What was happening? Weiss's reactions were beyond anything Ruby could ever dream of. Was it possibly that she just craved the attention? That they both did? Ruby's priority had changed. It was no longer to test if the length was real. It was now to give her as much pleasure as she could.

With that thought in mind, she dipped her head down further, opening her mouth to allow the length inside.

"RUBY, YES!"

Immediately, Weiss slapped a hand over her mouth. That hadn't been what she meant to say. _Ever._ Wide-eyed, she looked down at the head bobbing up and down on her shaft, tensed all over and hoping she would not be judged too harshly.

It was, in fact, a reaction Ruby adored. One that made her cheeks blossom with even further heat. Her hand continued to pump the shaft as she ran her tongue over what percentage was in her mouth, coating it in warm wetness. But why stop there? Another shot of bravery made her do something else. Something she never thought she would want to do in her life.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, she moved her hand away to allow herself to dip down even further, accepting most of her length inside her mouth, the head being greeted with the tightness of her throat.

Weiss's head fell back as she felt heat and moisture surrounding her entire length. Where in the world had Ruby learned to do such a thing?! It was glorious and terrible at the same time, and her own hand fell to clutch at Ruby's hair as the girl went to work on her, as she began to thrust harder and harder into her mouth. An increasing number of uncanny noises fell from her throat as she felt heat building higher and higher. Something was indeed going to happen, and soon if things kept up this way.

"Ruby, wha... why are you... HOW are you..."

A soft moan of her own slipped by the foreign skin inside her mouth as she worked harder and harder. It was difficult for her to control her breathing with something so large inside, but for Weiss, it didn't seem to matter. Not when it was pleasuring her to this extent. The hand in her hair only encouraged her to go faster, to press her tongue against the solid length as she kept going more and more, knowing of the consequences.

"Wait, Ruby, I- there's s-something I... I don't know, I don't know what it is but it's going to happen with your mouth on me, and I- NNHHH!"

Yes, it was going to happen, and in a matter of seconds. Weiss's hips shifted back, trying to worm away from the contact, but she was too deep in the throes of passion already to make it very clear that's what she was trying to do rather than just thrusting harder.

That was what Ruby guessed was happening, that she was preparing to thrust even harder. But she didn't know if she would be prepared for such an action. So to take it into her own hands, she lunged herself back forward again, taking the entirety of her into her mouth and throat, allowing her tongue to continue to lap at the shaft as the tightness of her throat met the head again.

Letting out a strangled cry, far beyond holding back, Weiss felt something she had never envisioned happening under these circumstances: her first orgasm.

"RUBYYYYY!"

White-hot seed poured into Ruby's throat as the length throbbed, as Weiss's back arched up from the mattress and she shook all over. It was beyond her wildest dreams. Beautiful, yet decadent.

"MFFF!" Trying her hardest not to choke, Ruby allowed the even newer foreign matter into the back of her throat, forcing herself to swallow her seed before she edged her head back from her phallus. When it was finally released from her mouth, she gazed at how a thin string of fluid still ran from it to her mouth.

"Was... That good?" she asked, gasping for her breath back at last.

Weiss couldn't answer. It was both that she didn't have enough breath to do so, and that she didn't know what she would say if she did. What had they just done? Did that count as sex? Had she lost her virginity - in this way, with _RUBY?!_

"I... Ruby, we c-can't... what did you...?"

"I... Well... It's real." That was one thing she could assure to the heiress. Having to wipe her mouth, she looked down to the phallus again, now soaked in her saliva. "...I did something bad, didn't I?"

Two conflicting instincts flared in Weiss: both to shout at Ruby, telling her she had perpetrated something neither of them could ever undo, and also to cradle her to her chest and comfort her partner.

Both of them were now staring at the object. It was still quite rigid, though not as much as it had been moments before. Even as they watched, white fluid burbled from the hole in its tip, rolling down the side to mix with the saliva. It was repugnant to the heiress, and yet... that act had been very satisfying.

"Ruby... you have to tell me where you learned to do that. It's... you knew precisely what to do. _Precisely._ How?"

"Well I... I knew what to do with my hands because Yang had told me before. The rest I was kinda... guessing?" It was true, Yang had taught her the basics of sex. What things were, how they worked. In her assumptions of Ruby's sexuality, she had also taught her how to please a phallus with hands. It was something Yang considered safer then the act itself.

"GUESSED?!" But she felt her head growing lighter, so she fell back against her pillow again, unable to move, unable to look at it. "Ruby... I'm sorry, but can you... do me a big favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you..." Would the Schnee daughter ever feel anything besides embarrassed again? "Can you p-please clean me up? I'm sorry, you'll never know how ridiculous I feel having to ask, but I... my body doesn't want to move anymore..."

"Sure I can!" The girl was surprisingly enthusiastic about such a task, quickly reaching for the tissues over on the bedside table. With gentle movements, she rubbed away what liquid was left on the phallus, and the odd bit that landed near her legs.

The movements still felt good, and the rigidity wasn't lessening much, but she refused to think about what it might be like to go through that again; her body couldn't handle the strain. Instead, she merely held still until Ruby was finished.

"There. I... thank you." Clearing her throat again, she whispered, "You didn't have to... with your mouth, and all that. It seems incredibly unpleasant."

"Actually it was... Kinda nice." She looked back up to the heiress again when she said the words. "Is that weird?"

"Oh, I think there are far weirder things happening here," Weiss said as her battle partner delicately tugged her underwear back up over her throbbing shame. Even the gentle pressure of underwear against it felt somehow nice. Would the nightmare ever end? "But you were really good at it, if that's any consolation. Exceptionally good."

"I-um... Thank you?" Unsure whether or not she should be complimented or insulted, she simply shrugged off the gesture, looking back up at her. "You know... Yang knows more about these things then I do. Perhaps she can help?"

"Oh, just get over here for now," Weiss grumbled as fatigue finally began to overcome her fear and frustration with her changing body. To her own surprise, tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks. She literally had no idea why she should have that reaction to what was transpiring, but she couldn't spare any mindpower for it at present.

"O-oh, okay." In all honesty, because of the heat in her own cheeks and what she now felt below, lying down next to her partner was a very favourable option. Returning to the position she was first in, she huddled next to the heiress, nuzzling her face by her neck again.

Wrapping her arms gratefully around Ruby, she slowly stroked her back and hair, pressing their bodies together as she shivered slightly. Part of her was grateful for her friend's assistance, but most of her was completely beside herself. What had happened to her? What had they done to alleviate that condition?

The girl's breathing slowed right down as she relaxed into the warmth of her partner, head leaning into the hand that was gently stroking her. What they had just done some would consider disgusting. But all that mattered was: "Did it help?"

"How should I know? I've never had a... a _thingy_ before, and I don't have the slightest clue how they work! Maybe we made it worse!" Then she sensed Ruby's dismay and buried her face in the hair atop her head. "No, I didn't mean... you're fine, okay? It's less intense for now, I'm fine, I... it's not like it hurts or anything."

"Perhaps it's temporary... I mean, Fire Dust doesn't last long, or else that time I sneezed things would still be blowing up now. Maybe it'll wear off in a few hours," Ruby suggested, looking back down toward where the object in question was. Of course it was hidden away completely now. "Yang knows most about them, I don't know much, sadly."

Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hmm. And how exactly would your sister know so much ab- you know what? Maybe I'd rather not know the answer." Experimentally shifting her thighs back and forth, she could still feel it, though it wasn't insisting upon its presence so strongly now. "Well... I'll probably be asleep pretty soon. Will you, uh... will you stay with me? So it's not so scary?"

Her friend smiled warmly. "Of course. In fact... here." Reaching up to the cape around her neck, she detached it from her uniform, only to then fling it over the top of her for her to use as a blanket.

Shame flooded Weiss at the act of kindness. Not only was she now some kind of freak of nature, but she was accepting creature comfort from a friend whom she spent far too much time deriding and lording her superior education over. It wasn't right, but she didn't know what she could do about it other than simply hold her close as they both drifted off into dreamland.

======


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Yang figure out they have a lot of physical chemistry when Yang decides to teach the heiress how to get herself off... and the lesson goes overboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Freezerburn; attempted autofellatio, handjob, anal fingering, prostate massage, "say my name", fingering, cunnilingus, french kissing, cowgirl, light spanking, finishing inside.

By the time Weiss awoke the next morning, Ruby had already gone. There were lessons to attend, homework she was behind on. In fact, the only two in the room were Weiss, and her partner's older sister, Yang Xiao Long. The blonde was checking random social media sites on her scroll up until she got bored. Ten in the morning was definitely time that everyone else was also awake. Which, at this point, meant the heiress.

"Alright, Ice Queen. Up and at 'em!" She then placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other on her hip, shaking her gently to wake her up. "I know you got knocked on your ass by the accident, but you have to get up sometime!"

Or at least, she _assumed_ that was her hip.

"Hmnh," came the dull reply from the slumbering heiress. At first, she had no memory of the previous day, nor did she fully realise where she was or who was trying to rouse her. Everything was under a thick blanket of fog. "Nnn?"

"It's ten already! I know you like beauty sleep, but this is a little much," she teased, continuing to shake her despite her protests. She had no idea that one of her hands was in fact on the newly formed organ Ruby was experimenting with.

"Mmmhhh." That moan sounded just a bit different from the first one. Arching her back slightly, Weiss pressed her hips upward into the firm hand of her teammate, feeling her rock-hard arousal grind against her through the layers of fabric.

 _Rock-hard arousal?_ Since when did she have one of _those?!_

Eyes snapping open, she gazed upward to see who was touching her in such a way while she slept. "Wh-wha?"

When Yang saw the heiress's legs move, she then realised that wasn't a hip after all — and immediately her hand drew away when she realised how inappropriate that was. "Whooops! Didn't mean to grope you there, I just thought that..."

The cogs began to turn then as she thought to herself. Weiss shouldn't have anything TO grope. At least not down there. And it certainly wouldn't be as hard as she felt. Her curiosity got the better of her as she threw the covers off of her, only to see a rather large bulge in her underwear. It was the worst possible way for her to be reminded that there were drastic side effects to the lab mishap: Yang not only shaking her morning wood, but deciding she needed to get a closer look.

"WHOA! Ice queen, I had no idea you were, uh... _packing_ down there!"

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?!" Weiss hissed, sparing a glance across at Blake's thankfully-empty bunk. "Have you n-no sense of decency?!"

"Hey, I didn't know! I thought you were just lying funny! Not that you're HUNG!" Although she found she couldn't draw her eyes away from what was between her legs. If anything, she was just amazed. "Dude, I don't think you realise; you're like... bigger then most of the _guys_ I've seen!"

"I'm _what?!"_ Glancing down at her underwear, she did indeed seem to have grown yet larger during the night. Would that be her curse until the effects wore off? "Oh, for the love of Dust..."

"Seriously, it's mega impressive! I wonder if Coco's seen any bigger..." That almost seemed like a suggestion, as if she was about to tell more people of the embarrassing dilemma.

"Wait, what are you impl- NO! Yang, you _can't_ tell anybody about this, please, I don't want anyone else to know what happened!"

Then Weiss slammed her mouth shut. That had indirectly confessed that something "happened". Perhaps it wouldn't be so strange if she had gone all her life with having "male equipment", but the truth was far stranger.

"Wait wait wait wait, what 'happened'? You mean you didn't always have an anaconda down there? I _gotta_ hear this." And so Yang took a seat by the heiress's side, scootching closer and closer to the girl as she looked at her intently.

The proximity of her teammate was making Weiss more and more self-conscious about her arousal. It was, indeed, an 'anaconda'; every time she glanced briefly down at it instead of looking at Yang's face, it seemed bigger than it was before. Yes, she understood that it probably was the same size as when she last woke up, but the mind plays tricks on a person when they're under extreme duress.

"It's... let's just say the accident in Dust lab had a, um, _bigger_ side effect than anyone anticipated. I can't believe you're enjoying my misery!"

"Wait, hold up..." Yang appeared to be serious for a moment, looking deep into Weiss's eyes. With the most serious of expressions, she placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder, before asking. "You mean to tell me... Dust can make you grow a dick?"

"H-hey, unhand me, you smelly oaf!" Squirming, Weiss then confessed, "And apparently it can, though I still have no idea how it caused this reaction. Changing genders? I mean, I'm not even _fully_ male, it's just my... my... this is completely unacceptable!"

At Weiss's initial reaction, she could only laugh, releasing her friend's shoulder as she leant back in her chair again. "Yeah, one part of you is male, alright. And from the looks of things..." Taking a risk, she reached forward and poked the 'anaconda' herself, able to feel that already it was rock solid and at full length. "You're pretty randy, too."

Face flushing with heat, the heiress reached down to cover her shame as she glared at the blonde interloper. Unfortunately, her own hands pressing down onto it were doing nothing to lessen its size, so she immediately removed them and hissed, "Could you maybe be a human being for half a second and hand me clothes, or a sheet or something?"

"You're gonna need a sheet of _lead_ to cover that up. Just go for a whizz or jerk off, usually solves it." Though not one to completely disregard the heiress's wishes, she walked over to her wardrobe, opening it up to pick her some clothing.

"Go for a- I can't go through the halls to the ladies' room with, with _this!_ Everyone will be able to tell!" While Yang's back was turned, she pulled it free of her panties, marvelling at the size. Projecting from the growth between yesterday and that morning, it would be a foot long in a day or two. "Good God, you can probably see it from the top of the CCC!"

"Dude, I wouldn't go _that_ far..." Holding up both her Snow Pea outfit in one hand, and her uniform in the other, she called back. "If you don't feel comfortable going to the bathroom, just crank one out; I can leave if you want."

"Huh?" Weiss said distantly as she turned it this way and that, sitting up so she could bend down over it for a better look. "I... well, whatever you think is best." The head was so rosy and red when it was flushed with blood this way. True, she had seen a diagram of one in her sex education book, but this was her first look at one up close and personal - and it was attached to her body! If not for her gymnastic flexibility, she likely wouldn't be able to get quite so close.

"Well, you ain't got lessons since the nurse signed you out..." Putting her uniform back, she turned back around. "So I got you thi- WHOA, JESUS!"

Despite staring at it through clothing, she had no idea she would actually be looking at it herself when she turned back around. Or that the heiress was going to be leaning to look at it so closely. "Christ, Weiss! Do you not know how to get yourself off?!"

 _"EEEK!"_ Weiss screamed upon noticing that Yang had turned around, drawing her knees up in front of her front. "H-HOW _DARE_ YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M LOOKING AT ME!"

"It's not like you gave me a _choice!"_ Throwing Snow Pea in her general direction, she turned back around to avert her eyes. "Christ, at this rate we'd be faster if I just got you off. Wouldn't even take long."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sure! Bet you'd love that!" Weiss grumbled as she lowered her thighs just enough so that she could see the throbbing length herself without Yang glimpsing it, as well. How had Ruby finished her off in the end? That's right, with her mouth. Curling as tightly as she could, she felt its tip brush her lips, but it was just out of reach. "Mmhh, damn!"

The other girl raised an eyebrow, snorting with ill-suppressed laughter. "Y'know what? I'm just gonna let you be for a li'l while, mkay? I can see you have... business."

Yang's words didn't even register. Edging backward a bit, Weiss scrunched her body in on itself, reaching down to grasp her hind end as her ankles raised up and rested just behind her head. In that position, she was just able to flick her tongue out and slide its tip across the opening on the head. The salty taste was not altogether unpleasant... however, taking it in to the hilt the way Ruby had done would be impossible, since she was not a contortionist.

Taking a quick peek around, the blonde witnessed what Weiss was trying to do first hand. And even though it would be... interesting to see her finish in this way, she knew it couldn't be comfortable.

"Alright, alright. You can stop dislocating yourself now. You don't know how to do this, do you?"

At the word "dislocating", Weiss finally seemed to realise what a compromising position she had put herself in. And while Yang was still in the room! Sure, her body had been changed by the incident, but what was wrong with her mind?

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Weiss breathed, still with her legs over her own head and the head of her member wafting pungent arousal into her nose.

"Suuuuure it isn't. Cause from where I'm standing, it looks like you're trying some auto-fellatio there." It didn't even matter to her anymore that Weiss was in such an odd position, or that her member was out on display. Wandering back over to the the heiress's bed, she took the seat again. "Look, do you want me to show you how to get off?"

Slowly lowering her legs, Weiss muttered, "Not that I'm sure what you're talking about, OR that I'm set on doing what you might suggest, but... what _do_ you suggest?"

"That you stop pretending and just admit you have no idea how to make it go down." She smirked, folding her arms smugly across her chest.

"I'm sure I could figure it out! How dare you be so cavalier about this when... when I'm going through such a terrible ordeal! I'm a _victim!"_

"Then _stop_ making out I'm attacking you and let me help you out!" she persisted. She wasn't going to give in, not until the heiress confessed that she was in need of her friend's aid.

Voice raising to a shout, Weiss rounded on her and snapped, "FINE! I need help, obviously! I don't know why it's soooo important to you that I say as much, but there, I said it! It's out in the open! I'm growing new parts of anatomy and I don't know what to do!"

A smug shrug of her shoulders. "Just wanted to hear you admit it." But before she could back out, Yang got up and hopped into the bed with her, shuffling up by her side to get a better look.

"Yes, you were on the right track, but if it's just you doing it to yourself, _not_ a good idea. I've heard stories of people breaking ribs trying."

"Really? I, um, did not know that." Most of Weiss's attention was now on not overreacting to Yang sitting so close to her while she was in this state. Bad enough when it had been sweet and gentle Ruby, but her elder sister was far more worldly-wise and likely to take liberties. "Do you... I mean, is there any other method you recommend?"

"What other thing can you wrap around it?" She had expected Weiss to guess what she meant. But there was no response, and a rather blank looking stare, so she tutted and answered that question herself. "Your _hand,_ Weiss. You use your hand."

"Well, yes," Weiss sighed with a roll of her eyes. "It just... didn't seem to be enough last time, and then when Ruby used her mouth it worked, so I don't-"

It was then that Weiss realised her mistake. Perhaps Yang had inferred that Ruby helped her before, but either way, the cat was out of the bag now.

Right away, Yang's violet eyes widened. Her sister had touched her... had her in her mouth. For anyone to hear of their younger sibling doing such things with another, it would surely make them angry - and maybe it did, under the surface. But for Yang, it also sparked an evil idea.

"Oh she did, did she? Well, I prefer methods that aren't as... gentle."

Weiss seemed to miraculously shrink in upon herself - all but her inexplicably-huge erection, of course. "N-now just you wait one minute, Xiao Long! It wasn't my idea, I didn't- she volunteered!" But Yang was looming ever closer, and she decided it might be more prudent to stop talking.

"Oh, she did? Well, allow me to volunteer, also." As she closed in on her, she looked down to the rather large organ between Weiss's legs, before just poking it once again. When a panicked whimper shot out of the heiress's throat, she sighed. "I'll only do it if you want to, but all I'm saying is, you'll probably want to learn how to take care of it, hmm?"

Nostrils flaring, Weiss nodded, still quite wary. Yang _seemed_ to be holding her best interests at heart, and either way, it needed to be fixed.

"It's all gentle movements at first. Start it this way..."

Her hand slowly wrapped around the shaft, just near the base of it. Not too tight, but enough for her to feel the pressure against it when she moved it up and down. At first, Weiss had to fight the urge to slap Yang's hand away. Then, after a few moments, she began to relax into it. Whereas all Ruby had going for her was a willingness to please, Yang clearly had ample experience.

"That's... acceptable," she grated out as she attempted to control her reactions. "Your sister did mention you're more adept at this sort of thing."

"She called me a slut, huh?" Yang joked, but as her movements quickened that little bit more, she agreed. "Yeah, I've had my fair share of guys to figure out how this works. It's all about persistence..." She found she was then looking up, spying to the heiress's reactions.

Weiss's eyes fell closed as she leaned back slightly more, trying to force her body to relax. Clearly this was something she desperately needed. Again. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as the sensation of other skin on her most vulnerable flesh drove her wild.

"And are you... willing to persist?"

"I am. If you think you can handle me." As she applied more pressure to the underside while pumping the shaft, her other hand began to rub against the insides of her legs. All of the techniques she was doing in this run were things that could be repeated by the heiress if she did need to do this alone, and Yang made sure of that. It was rather difficult to resist using her mouth like Ruby apparently had.

"Hey, I can handle... anyth- anything you dish out!" Weiss tried to protest strongly, but the desire in her voice was giving her away. Biting down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from speaking further, she raised both legs up and rested her feet on Yang's shoulders as the thuggish teammate went to work, one hand playing over her sensitive thighs while the other brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

However, already Weiss was beginning to suspect something: it wasn't going to happen as easily as it had the time before. In fact, though the pleasure was equally strong, it felt dulled slightly. Why on earth could that be? Was it because she had already done it the night previous?

"Now as well as persistence... You gotta have variety. I'll bet _this_ isn't something Ruby tried..."

The hand wandering around the insides of her legs was bought away, in order for her to put her forefinger in her mouth. For a while, she was coating it with her own saliva, attempting to get it as wet as possible. When Weiss looked confused, she bought her hand back down toward the insides of her thighs again, but further. At first, she thought she was headed for the soft sack, but she kept going. Lower.

"What are you trying to- wait, Yang..." Both of her eyebrows knitted as she began to suspect where the finger was headed. Her intention was made clear. "Hold on! Are you trying to put that where I _think_ you are?!"

"Trust me, it'll drive you wild." When there was no physical protest from her, she continued to venture forward, resting the wet finger against the small ring of tight muscle. Performing slow circles to better loosen the area first.

"A-AHH!" she burst out, feeling everything throb from the brief contact. Their situation was insane! That shouldn't feel good, it should make her want to kick Yang directly off the bed... so why was it bringing her closer to finishing for the second time in her life?

"And best part is, you can do this yourself, as well," Yang chuckled, watching her adorable reactions.

"I w-would _never!"_ Weiss gasped, squirming slightly away from the contact. Was this really something people did? She had never, ever heard of such a thing before. As far as she had been concerned up until that moment, that orifice served one purpose and one purpose only. Now, however...

"Yang... have you... on yourself? This bizarre thing?"

"Well yeah, sometimes. But guys seem to absolutely love it - and you're kind of a guy right now, in a way. So, you ready?" The movements of both her hands paused a moment so she could think.

"Ready for wh- are you going further with this? _Can_ you go further with it?!" It honestly had never occurred to Weiss that things could travel through that opening in that direction.

"You wanna find out or not?"

"I... do you want to?" As much as she had been trying to ignore the sensation, it didn't feel at all unpleasant. Intense and unexpected, certainly, but somewhat exciting as well. "Do you want to be doing any of this? _Why_ are you doing this?"

The hand on her shaft slowly began to move again as she smirked. "Call this crazy, silly or whatever you want, but... I actually like seeing you this pleasured. Plus, I was bored before I found out I have a new toy."

And with that, the finger started to press into the ever-loosening muscle, managing to make its way slowly inside her. At first, she only let a finger tip slide in, continuing to wriggle it around to loosen it further.

Pleasure shot up into Weiss's stomach at the invasion. Of course it felt fantastic; everything did when she was so aroused she could barely see straight. Widening her thighs to further permit Yang to work her dark magic, she began to pant, feeling her arousal throb more due to the alternate stimulation.

"Hmm, seems I can get the Ice Queen to just melt into my hands." She smirked, edging her finger deeper inside once the muscle had loosened enough. The hand on her shaft began to work just as hard again, applying pressure to the underside, and right by the base. Gazing at Weiss's writhing, hearing those heated moans of pleasure, she too felt more and more excited.

"Mmmmhh! _More!"_ Shifting downward, Weiss tried to force the finger deeper inside. Even though it was driving her out of her mind to feel such a deep, tingle-inducing heat in that area of her body, a part of her suddenly could not get enough of it, craved the stimulus. "Do whatever you want, Xiao Long, take your vile pleasure in this, just... just make it feel better!"

"Roger that!" Even though she was pushed even deeper into the heiress's rear entrance, she began to pull herself back out, only to push in again. And then the same, again and again.

That added with the pumping of her shaft was all she felt was needed to undo the heiress in her hands, finding herself looking up to her and smirking when she listened to her heated moans.

Drenched in sweat and rocking her hips slightly, Weiss became aware of something. Every two or three times Yang forced her finger as deep as she could get it, there was some sort of presence she became aware of. Something soft that reacted quite strongly.

"Yang? Wh... what is that?"

"That, is what guys go mad over." Truth be told, she never expected Weiss to have this particular part; not when the entire organ was created by a Dust reaction. Upon holding her finger in as deep as she possibly could, she tried to move it back and forth against the strange presence, desperate for see if her reaction was the same as men she had previously been with.

"Ohhhhhh." It was an oddly deeper sound from the heiress as she shifted experimentally against the probing finger. "What have you... discovered? It's so g-good, it- not the same _kind_ of good, but something unique, I..." Closing her eyes, she simply let the feeling roll over her for a moment. Where had this been all her life? Was it something she had before the accident, or did it come part and parcel with the appendage?

"Can't say I know what it's like, considering we girls don't usually have one. But just enjoy it." That answered that for the heiress. As she stroked the delicate part inside her, she sped up her movements on the shaft, returning to her original goal once more. Having to do both was getting tiring, but as she watched the Ice Queen herself writhe in pleasure beneath her, she knew it was worth it. "Come on..."

The moment Yang began to stroke her shaft anew, she was surprised by something she had not been expecting: it had gone slightly softer. Not anywhere near as soft as it had become after Ruby sated her hunger, but enough so that it was noticeable. Though the pleasure was still overwhelming her. What was that about?

Yet the moment Yang reinitiated her pumping of the shaft, it grew back to full length and the enjoyment doubled - perhaps tripled. "OHHHH!" she squealed, toes digging into Yang's jacket as she writhed like a demon. "Oh, Yang, it- MMMHHH! YES! YES, THAT'S IT!"

The blonde continued to push her new-found partner closer and closer to her climax with the pumping of her hand, and the finger stroking the soft point inside her. With Weiss's legs pinning her in place, there was little else she could do, apart from blush as her name was called in such a manner. It felt wonderful.

"Y-yeah... Say my name!"

"Wh-what? Yang? What purpose would that-" Another wave of pleasure rolled over her and prevented any further coherent speaking, and granted the blonde's wish. "YANG! Yang, yes, do that! Make me feel _more!"_

"More?" she asked, attempting to push her finger even deeper into her orifice with the command, managing to align the stroking of the strange organ with the tight, fast pumping. At Yang's persistence, the gland began to throb and tighten, and the same could be said for her hardness. Everything was coming to a head - literally.

"Yang, I'm... I'm going to- it's hhhHAPPENING AGAIN!"

"That's it!" This time, she focused more on pressure and speed on the shaft than on the gland behind, leaving one last thrust to hopefully push her over the edge. But what could she do about the mess?

With quick thinking, she aimed the shaft toward the sheets of her bed. At least those could be washed with ease.

"OOOWWW!" Weiss bellowed at feeling her shaft being bent to one side. Not that it truly hurt, but the discomfort caught her off guard and her pleasure-soaked mind couldn't come up with anything else to say. Her legs tried to follow, and therefore Yang was jerked to one side as she climaxed. Most of the thick seed landed on the sheets, but some of it actually shot past them and onto the floor.

Slowly, Weiss began to reclaim her ability to breathe, but the finger still in her rear end was sending ripples of pleasure into her body. Even after her orgasm, she was enjoying that immensely.

"Where did you learn about... about going back there?" Weiss moaned weakly. "Did your other suitors request this?"

"Jesus, that about cramped me up..." Coaxing the seed from Weiss had taken a lot out of her, as well - especially from her hand. Gradually, she drew the finger out from her also, giving it the odd stroke before taking it out of her completely, watching Weiss shiver in response to the exit. When she finally looked up to the heiress's pleasure filled face however, she smiled. "Yeah. I was unsure you'd dig it at first, but like I said, it drove them insane."

"You..." Head weaving back and forth, Weiss finally managed to scrape a few words together and whispered, "Is there anything I can do in return? Do you... I mean, what is the protocol for reciprocating?"

"What, you mean like getting me off?" It was the best way to return said favour. Although the blonde was at first joking, she began to think about that more and more. She was in the mood for such an act, especially after seeing Weiss in such an erotic state. Not only that, but it was the woman herself she rather liked, if she were honest with herself.

"If that's what one refers to this activity as, then... yes." Last night, Weiss had been a hundred per cent exhausted by having that particular organ sated. Now, however, she had a full night's rest under her belt. "How... I mean, where do we begin? Sorry, I'm not really familiar with any of this at all..."

"You've... Never gotten yourself off? Before all this happened?" The blonde knew how reserved the heiress was, but she had no idea of _how_ reserved. Something like that felt normal to her.

Scoffing, Weiss folded both arms and snapped, "Of course I haven't! What sort of degenerate do you take me for? It's... there has been no need before now, I didn't have one of these, these _things!"_

"Dude, not even to relax? I mean, it's a great way to do it, free, feels really good, healthy for you - what's not to love about it?" she further explained, finally moving Weiss's legs off her shoulders to set her down properly.

"Sorry, I guess... I'm just not like you in that way." Once her legs were laying comfortably on the bed, Weiss's hand reached over to graze the side of Yang's shorts. "Do... I take it that you do this on occasion, then? F-fondle yourself?"

"On occasion? I practically do it daily." Feeling the hand against her shorts sparked even more heat to her cheeks. Weiss really was ready to return the favour! "...But what about Ruby? Didn't you say she did this as well? Aren't you, uh... 'with' her?"

"No," Weiss said honestly. "We simply had... an encounter. Which is what this is, correct? And... I didn't do anything _for_ Ruby. To be honest, I hadn't thought much about what it meant until now... am I a bad person for letting her assist me and not offering anything back? Why _didn't_ I do that?!"

"Hey hey, calm down. Rubes isn't exactly... a taker. She told me herself, with presents and stuff she prefers to give than to receive. She probably just enjoyed doing the act and helping you out."

"Right, yes," Weiss murmured, running her finger under the waistband. The fact that she was being so forward with Yang now seemed almost irrelevant, given what Yang had just done to her most forbidden of orifices. "Wait... she prefers to give? Does that mean she's done... _this_ before?"

"Well, no. Least I hope not. We talked about this stuff and whenever I've mentioned crushes she said she was never interested." However, her cheeks flushed red again when Weiss was beginning to work her shorts downward. She hadn't even given permission for her to do that yet! "A-Are you sure about this? You don't have to."

"Of course I am. After where your hands have been, how fair would it be for me to do anything else?" But now that she could see a generous section of Yang's bare hip, she was beginning to feel doubt. This would be the first person she had ever seen nude outside of her own family members on rare occasion. Was that indeed what she wanted, here and now? And with Yang?

Not one to allow others to have the upper hand, she aided Weiss in removing her shorts and underwear. Keeping to her own slow and gradual pace, at first all she would see was the small dust of hair in the center of her legs, and then the very goal Weiss would be pleasing.

The heiress wasn't sure how to feel about this. All of her life up until now, she had been anticipating touching an erection with her first - or perhaps _only_ \- partner. Now, _she_ was the one with the male organ expected to pleasure someone _else's_ vagina. It was bizarre.

"Okay, so... you'll have to walk me through this part, too, as I'm sure you've guessed." Weiss's hands rested gently against Yang's bare hips as she drew slightly closer.

"S-Sure... okay." Laying back against the pillows, she looked up to her rather nervous partner. To aid in her exploration even further, she parted her legs once her underwear was gone. Already, thanks to the activities they had done together, the lips of her sex were wet and warm, begging for release.

The sickly-sweet smell rolled over Weiss as she eased her face closer to the goal. This was what a woman in heat looked like. How appropriate that it should be Yang, the one who burns. Her fingers twitched closer to it, then drew back in hesitation.

"May I?"

"Go nuts." She managed to smirk, parting her legs even further to invite her in.

"Very well. But no complaints when I do it wrong!" With no further excuse to delay, Weiss's fingers began to edge into the warmth.

"I'll walk you _through_ iiit..." When fingers trailed into her wetness, she seemed to relax all the more into the bed, smiling contently. "Yeah... Like that. Just trail your finger up and down between there."

Obediently, Weiss tried to do as she was asked. "Like... this?"

Even though her actions began to feel good, it wasn't going as she had planned. She would need more aid. "Okay, um... try to go between, where it gets really wet. Then use that to stroke up and down. Near the top as well, the little bump? That feels _really_ good."

"You mean the clitoris? I _did_ study anatomy, you know." Instantly, Weiss regretted being snappish, but she was severely unaccustomed to being in a situation in which she was not the absolute authority. Biting her lip, she reached up and kneaded against the little nub, eyes flicking up to gauge Yang's reaction.

"Ohhhh! Yeah... that's it..." Half closing her eyes, she allowed the pleasure to sweep over her as she felt the thumb rub against one of the most sensitive parts of her body. And when it was met with the wetness she let out a sigh in contentment.

A stirring filled Weiss's stomach to hear Yang this way. There was a certain vulnerability in her moaning, but also an inexhaustible power that overrode even her usual confidence. Pursing her lips in concentration, she leaned closer still and began to stroke along the fragile ribbons of flesh with her fingertips, making sure to visit the clit quite often.

Another moan of pleasure followed as Yang found herself gripping the bed sheets, managing to avoid the mess that the heiress had made just minutes ago. Not that she would have minded getting her hand in it.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" She had to ask, closing her eyes fully to allow the pleasure to take over.

"Very sure!" Weiss squeaked, both in surprise at having been asked and in affront to the question. Then again, it wasn't as if she had any room to talk now. The scent of Yang's pungent arousal was overpowering, mingling with the natural sweat from her body. Before she could stop herself, her tongue was pressing against the seam between sex and leg, drawing in salty droplets.

"WHOA!" In surprise, she flinched her legs outward slightly, eyes snapping open as looked down to what the heiress was doing. Tasting her! Already she was willing to use her mouth to satisfy her needs. This was well beyond what she expected. "J-Jesus Weiss, I didn't think you'd be the type to want a sample!"

Weiss felt a butterfly fluttering in her stomach. "No no, I was j-just tasting your sweat!" Realising that didn't sound much better, she continued, "I, um... haven't decided if I'm ready to do that or not... and I don't know HOW to do it on you..."

"Aww... Was just getting used to that," she teased, though licking her lips to retain her composure once again. "I didn't mind... I can teach you how to do that, if you wanted? It's basically just... copy what you did with your fingers with your tongue."

"Well..." The sight of Yang's glistening lips was far too inviting, the aroma coming off them in waves too enticing. "Alright, I'll start doing things, and you tell me if any of it's wrong, or unpleasant."

Shifting forward slightly, Weiss placed her hands on the inner thighs of her teammate, pressing her tongue out and against the small nub at the top. That seemed like the least risky way to try things out in the short term.

"OH! Oh _yyyeeeaaaahhh..."_ Sinking down once more her eyes closed again, leaving an elated grin on the brutish blonde's face. It was her turn this time to rest her legs in Weiss's shoulders so as to give her access. "I think- ah! Think you're ready to go in."

"I'm ready t- what? GO IN?!" Face draining of colour, Weiss pushed herself up to more properly look at the taller woman. "N-nobody said anything about us doing that sort of thing! What are you _thinking?"_

When Weiss pushed herself up it brought the taller woman back even further, forcing her to arch her back just to remain with her legs draped on Weiss's shoulders. "Hey! What's the big deal?!" Though thinking back to how she had just worded her request, she realised her mistake. In her haste for her own pleasure, she had forgotten that at this moment, Weiss possessed the necessary part to do just that. She knew what she had assumed.

"Shit - I meant _fingers!_ God, no, not _that!_ At least, not yet, anyway."

"Ohh..." Now she felt embarrassed. Ducking back down between Yang's legs, she muttered a quiet "sorry" before pressing her lips against the clit again briefly, using her fingers to edge the flesh apart to grant her a better look. Though Weiss owned one of said organs until the accident, she'd never really looked at it in detail on anything other than an anatomical diagram. There was something elegant and beautiful about the opening, with its soft wrinkles of pink and the way the moisture caught the light.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed.

"Aaah..." Relaxing back into the heiress's grip again, her hands returned to the sheets as she held them in pleasure. The compliment caused her to blush once more. It was something the blonde hadn't often heard back to herself. "As are you..."

"Thank you for saying so, but... I'm hideously deformed now. Maybe forever, or maybe just until the Dust wears off, but... I'll never get married if this is how I'll have to spend the rest of my life."

"...Hold up." The blonde tilted her head, attempting as best she could to make eye contact with the heiress. But when that failed, she moved her legs down off of her, shuffling herself back and away to stop their current events.

There were more important things at hand.

"You think a partner is going to think any differently of you because of what you have between your legs?"

"Look at me!" Weiss snapped impatiently, shifting forward so her semi-erect penis was visible again. "I... even if you don't mind the sight of it, the rest of me doesn't match! Who'd want to be with me? No husband, that's for sure! And a wife? I could never be the man she wants me to be, because other than this one part, I am most definitely a short and curvy female! So... so what's the point in lying to myself?"

Yang took a moment to let the heiress calm down. She may not match up, at least according to the more judgemental types on Remnant. But that didn't change who Weiss was. Sitting up, she shuffled closer to the heiress again, this time, wrapping her arms around her chest and pulling her in close for a warm hug.

"Who has the right to say what matches what? Because you're still a girl, Weiss. You're still that little, short, sometimes-grumpy girl who we all love. Anyone that would focus on what privates you have rather than who you _are_ , isn't worthy of the great Weiss Schnee's attention."

For a moment, Weiss only sat there in stunned admiration for the blonde's attitudes. Then she clutched desperately at her back, burying her face deep in the golden locks as she shivered. Yang wanted her, found her desirable. Maybe she didn't want anything more than a passing fancy, and neither did Weiss, but the mere fact that she wasn't judging her for physicality made her so happy she couldn't speak.

Finally, she whispered, "You really don't care, do you? That I'm different all of a sudden."

"I care about _you_. I don't care about your appearance. Because _you_ , are pretty damn gorgeous." And with that last comment, she let the heiress go again from her grip, leaning back again to gaze upon her features.

One hand did however return to the phallus she was pleasing a few moments ago, poking it once more playfully. "Whether this is here or not."

Shivering with detached pleasure at the fleeting touch, Weiss licked her lips as she stared down at Yang. So accepting, so gorgeous... so at ease with her own body and with Weiss's, no matter how it had changed. An urge swept through her, and she wasn't sure if she should act on it. What if it wasn't acceptable? Then again, a lot of what Weiss had thought to be "acceptable" went straight out the window the day previous.

"Yang... thank you so much. You'll never know how much that means to me." And then, throwing caution to the wind, she leaned forward and mashed her lips against her friend's, testing, hoping she wouldn't be pushed to the floor in disgust.

Initially, shock was what stopped Yang from moving, made her freeze her movements entirely. Thanks to their activities, this was something Yang was fairly sure would happen. But she assumed it would be by her own hand; certainly not the heiress's! Once settled, her own lips kneaded back against the heiress's, tenderly sliding her teeth against her bottom lip as she trapped them between her own lips, suckling on it gently as she found her arms wrapping round her once more.

Having her lip drawn into another woman's mouth was certainly nothing Weiss had ever planned for, much less feeling teeth against it! However, all she could do was melt into the more confident girl's embrace, their bodies pressing up against one another as the kiss deepened, as she mewled into Yang's mouth and wound her hands into her waves of golden hair. The feeling was everything she had dreamed of with a man in her youth, but in a way she was not expecting.

The team knew what fate came to anyone who touched Yang's hair. Instant K.O. But for Weiss, this certainly wasn't the case. In fact, leaning against the hand willingly, she found herself grasping at the fabric of Weiss's night gown on her back, unable to help but open her mouth slightly more to invite her further inside.

Weiss found herself alarmed at feeling another tongue against her own. That was new. Also, it was sweet and something she wanted to experience more, and therefore she pressed hers against Yang's with gusto, tracing over its softness and relishing it. Shifting as she put herself almost wholly in Yang's lap, her hands fell to the collar of her jacket and began peeling it off and down.

A hand reached down to her rear, shifting her up to complete her action of sitting on her lap. It didn't matter to her if it was meant to be the other way around, all that mattered was the heiress's happiness in this moment.

Which reminded her...

Parting their lips, she rested her forehead on the heiress's, taking a few shallow breaths a moment. "Weiss... We don't have to do anything more yet. Not if you're not feeling okay."

"May I remind... you that _I'm_ the one who kissed _you_ first?" Weiss panted. Then she shifted uncomfortably, taking note of something between their bodies that was more aggressively asserting its presence with every second. "M-maybe you could kiss me this time. Right now. Go on, I'm ready."

There was no telling her any different. Smiling, she closed her eyes again as she pressed her lips against the heiress's, once more kneading them with her own in sheer desire. This time around she didn't even wait, soon parting her lips as she allowed the tongue entrance into her mouth.

The presence in question Yang could feel by her naked stomach, still slightly wet from the remaining fluid. Not that she minded at all, shown as she leant forward into the shorter girl, pressing her stomach against it.

As their tongues entwined, Weiss knew her flaccid state was almost over. Was she that thirsty for attention to something that she didn't even own twenty-four hours previously?! Within a minute or two, she felt her hips grinding automatically, the softness of Yang's stomach over the firmness of her abdominal muscles only heightening her enjoyment all the more. Tiny moans began to fall from her as she ran her hands down Yang's mostly-naked back, not knowing why that delighted her so much.

Everything about the shorter girl was inviting to the party girl. The adorable size difference, her desirable body, the little noises she made with each movement. It was hard to resist.

So she didn't any longer. Leaning further forward, she allowed the heiress to fall backward into the bed, continuing the heated embrace as she pressed her body right up against Weiss's again, right against her now fully grown erection.

It seemed neither of them could deny it any longer. Swallowing, Weiss looked up at Yang and whispered, "You don't... think I'm some kind of nympho, do you?"

"If you're a nympho, I hate to think what _I_ am..." Guiding her hands down the sides of the body below her, she asked between her own pants, "How do you wanna do this?"

"Why are you asking _me?!_ I have absolutely no frame of reference! How do _you_ wanna do this?" Clearing her throat, she lowered her voice before asking, "Sh-should I... get naked? Should you? Aren't we supposed to be naked before w-we..."

"Do you want me naked?" Never before had the great Xiao Long felt so nervous about a sexual encounter, let alone one where she was significantly more dominant than the other party. But it was fear of ruining things for her that made it difficult. And the fear of pushing her too far.

"Wh-when you phrase it that way, you make me sound like a lecherous old man!" Still, for whatever reason, the thought of seeing Yang's lithe, full-figured form in the raw was intriguing to her in such an aroused state. "Do you... want _me_ naked? You made it sound like I was attractive before, but I don't-"

"You're fucking hot, girl." Snap decision. "...Both at the same time?"

"Deal." Sitting back, Weiss reached down to the hem of her nightgown, eyes trained on the violet ones of her friend. "R-ready?"

Going for the bottom of her own shirt, she nodded. "One... Two... Three!"

The shirt came off, and not long after, her bra was unclasped, sliding down her arms as she tossed it aside. Yang Xiao Long was completely on show to her. And Weiss's nightgown hit the floor at the same moment. Now there was nothing left between them, nothing to stop them from doing what came naturally - or as naturally as it could be when Dust experimentation was involved.

"Well," Weiss began quietly. "Should we use our h-hands again, or do something else? I defer to your expertise."

"Remember when I said you're ready to go in?" she asked, repositioning herself so that she was straddling the heiress's hips. But what she meant wasn't the same as when she last requested this, which she made obvious when she pushed her chest up against the snow queens. "Offer's still there."

"That's... wh-what I thought." They were going to have _sex._ Yang was about to let her do something she had never, _ever_ thought she would do - would be _able_ to do. Soft breasts against her own was making it hard for her to think... and shortly, she felt wetness sliding over her hardness that was far more inflammatory. "I... ooh... I like that..."

"You do, huh?" Testing the waters further, she rocked her hips back and forth, sliding her soft lips against the hard shaft below. Raising a hand up, she cupped one of the smaller breasts below her, running her thumb over one of her nipples.

"Hhnnnhh," Weiss panted at the dual stimulation. Yang was going to put her in an asylum with her teasing ways! As had happened before, her hips began to push up against the soft moisture, eyes falling shut for a moment as she felt the heat of another body pushing hers beyond its limits.

Sighing contently, Yang could only join in with the heiress's movements, enjoying the stimulation that grinding against her newfound lover gave her. It wasn't enough. She needed the heiress, and needed her now. Positioning her hips better, she could feel the heiress lining up with her entrance.

"You ready?"

Was Weiss ready? Probably not, but her curiosity was far too strong. "Y-yes! Just... be gentle!" Then she laughed weakly. "I'm the one going inside you, and asking _you_ to be gentle... that seems silly, but..."

"Hey... fair mistake to made. I am a 'brute', remember?" Slowly edging herself downward again, she could feel the head pushing between her lips, until it finally slid inside.

It had been too long. Having to gasp to contain a moan, the brutish blonde continued to edge her way back to push Weiss further inside, releasing her breast in order to support herself on the bed.

There were no words for Weiss to describe how much warmer and sweeter it was than Ruby's mouth, the only other similar sensation she had with which to compare. The skin around her length seemed much more sensitive than it had been the first two times, perhaps because of constant stimulation. Instantly, she was already straining not to thrust into Yang harder than was strictly necessary.

Once enough was inside, Yang eased her hips back off, only to push back down again, forcing even more of her inside again. The blonde was unable to stop herself moaning anymore, finding herself doing so as she looked down to her lover.

"Mffff... How you holdin' up?"

"Ohhh GOD!" Weiss moaned as Yang slid herself onto the throbbing length. Heat was all around her and she couldn't think. Her hands raised up to grip her partner's waist; it seemed a natural thing to do during their current activity. Something about the gesture made her feel more oddly about what they were doing, but she couldn't place why.

"Ah! Weiss!" When she held onto her hips she pushed onto her even harder, assuming that was her friend's wish. But there was something about this particular encounter she craved even more than the act itself. She dived in once more, mashing her lips up against the heiress's in their heated embrace. With her being shorter than the party on top, it did make her thrusting onto her lover's shaft a little more difficult, but when she supported herself on the bed, she managed to continue at a steady pace.

The kiss wasn't completely unexpected, but Weiss still felt her heart leap when it happened, one arm trailing up to press into her back, holding them together as their bodies commingled. Her other hand drifted down and tugged at Yang's soft, pliable hindquarters, subconsciously trying to open her more to the advances of her implement.

This was unbelievable. How could they be doing such a thing to each other when just the day before, they hadn't so much as held hands or anything? How could Weiss have initiated encounters with not just one, but _two_ members of her team? Especially when she was carrying a new "sword" that she might not even have a few days hence?

It was an ever strange sensation for the blonde brute, also. Up until this point, she had only assumed that Weiss tolerated her presence, that she never truly liked her as a person. How wrong she was; here they were, going beyond a brief encounter, beyond what she would consider casual sex. It was within the boundaries of "making love".

But it was too soon to think about that, she knew. Chances were, as soon as Weiss was back to her regular self, she would go off to seek suitors better matched to her. Neptune, Jaune - even Ruby, if she didn't end up flipping back to calling herself "straight". All the blonde cared for was the present.

So as to make the most of it, she sped up her motions, whilst inserting her tongue into her friend's mouth to brush against hers again.

The slow build of Weiss's second orgasm was definitely being helped along by the presence of a sweet tongue in her mouth. Yang's tongue. Heart pounding and ears ringing, she couldn't believe what was happening. It was so unfair! Yes, she enjoyed every moment of it with her body, but her mind was a spectacular wreck of emotions set adrift by the meteor that was her unwanted anatomy. In sheer frustration, she raised her hand back and brought it down hard against Yang's fleshy hindcheek.

"MFF!" Did Weiss just... _spank_ her? Having to break away the kiss she opened her eyes again, saying between pants. "H-hey... I thought you said 'be gentle'?"

But that did not quell her movements, not when she could feel her own orgasm finally beginning to build. Craving to satisfy her heat that had been building since they began, she continued no matter what, beads of sweat dripping down her skin.

"Oh my God, I- I'm so sorry!" Weiss breathed, though it almost sounded insincere because she was panting for breath so hard. "Are... are you okay?"

"Oh Dust _yes_ , I'm _great!"_ she couldn't help but moan out, able to feel her own pressure beginning to mount as her movements continued, as she kept slamming her hips back against the heiress's to push the shaft further and further inside. "M-more! Please!"

Now the heiress felt incredibly self-conscious. More? Raising her hand up again, she struck the smooth globe of flesh, feeling it ripple beneath her hand. The second strike wasn't quite so hard as the first, but she still bit her lip while listening for Yang's reaction.

Another yelp was heard from the blonde, though it was more like an aroused growl then a moan. Yes, the slapping was doing well to bring her orgasm closer.

"Weiss... I'm so- I'm gonna..."

But that bought something else to Yang's attention. What would happen when the heiress orgasmed? The same as the other occasions, she assumed, but would it be the same as a heterosexual encounter? Would they be able to reproduce? On the other hand, this was the byproduct of Dust. It wouldn't be possible to entirely alter Weiss's self to make reproduction possible, so she assumed. But by this point, she barely cared.

"D-don't pull out! Just keep... keep going!"

"What?" Weiss wasn't sure what the phrase "pull out" meant, but she didn't have the space in her mind to worry about such things at present. Again, she struck Yang's rump and felt the vibrations ripple through her body and into Weiss's own arousal as it thundered upward into Yang over and over, dragging against her inner walls and bringing the tightness inside of herself that she now associated with climax to near-critical levels. How could an act that was so disgusting feel so beautiful?

"YEAH! YEAH! _WEISS!"_ Unable to contain herself any longer, she screamed out her name to the heavens above, forcing herself down as far as she possibly could get. Already she could feel her inner walls clamping down against her lover's hard sex, and her legs shuddering as white hot pleasure seethed through her veins, bringing her to an all time high.

If Weiss were truly honest with herself, it was more Yang's screaming than anything else that drove her to her second orgasm of the hour. "Yang... oh God, _YANG!"_ she moaned in harmony as hot seed loosed into the body above her, the muscles of her member contracting over and over to push as much out as it could.

And it was then she realised what Yang had meant: "pull out". She hadn't minded if Weiss ejaculated into her body, despite the possible consequences. Was that more to do with Yang's reckless nature, or... was there something deeper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry about the longgggg delay before this update, working on a lot of new stuff. We're pleased to finally bring it to you though! Next chap won't have any sex really but we hope you still like it C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss get caught. Discussions happen. Plus Weiss cranks one out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Freezerburn/White Rose; getting caught, proposed threesome, kissing and fluff, grinding/dry humping, masturbation, self-facial.

Once recovered from their highs, Yang panted heavily from atop Weiss's lithe body, finding herself fall slack on top of her so she could regain her breath. Itching her body forward, she slid herself free of Weiss's large sex, now quite a lot softer and redder compared to the aftermath of her first orgasm. She knew that she would need rest.

"Phew..."

"You... said it," Weiss panted when she had got her wind back somewhat. " Yang, I... find myself torn."

"T-torn?" she asked. Knowing the heiress would recover faster without the weight of a bigger woman on top of her, she retreated to her side, leaning against the pillow by her.

Gusting outward, Weiss smiled slightly before saying, "That's what I was torn about: asking you to get off so I could breathe, or keeping you on top of me like a large, squishy blanket. Seems you read my mind."

"O-oh..." She chuckled, instead opening her arms up as an invitation. "Does a large squishy pillow make up for it?"

"Maybe." Weiss hesitated. Part of her wanted it more than anything, but most of her was unsure what it might mean. In the end, she simply edged her way into Yang's embrace, soaking in the warmth of her bare skin. "You feel incredible."

Welcoming the surprising warmth of the team's Snow Queen, Yang laid back in bliss as she cuddled herself up against the smaller woman. But as much as she was one for making jokes and laughing at everything, she wasn't blind to people's thoughts. "Something's telling me that... wasn't the only thing you're torn about."

There was no easy way to tiptoe into such a conversation. "Well... it's about... Ruby."

Ah. That was something Yang was slightly worried about. Of all the times she had assumed that Weiss was just tolerating her own presence, she _knew_ she got along with Ruby. As did Ruby speak very warmly about her battle partner. "What about her?"

"We should tell her." Clearing her throat, Weiss lowered her eyes from Yang's face. She couldn't look at her just then. "N-not that I'm sure _what_ we'd be telling her, or what any of this means. If anything. Still, at the very least, after what she did for me last night... she deserves to know this happened."

"...I agree." Going behind her sister's back was something Yang just wouldn't do. And even if the two weren't an item before any of this happened, she had the right to know of her own and Weiss's small affair. Be it a one night stand or a lasting relationship. "When?"

"Immediately." Yang blinked at her in surprise, and Weiss shrugged slightly. "What? Do I strike you as a woman who waits for things to happen?"

"You got a good point. But... I'm so tired." She tried to argue, smiling innocently to try and get her way. But when it obviously wasn't working she sighed. "Alright. I'll get dressed."

"No, no, we can take a short break," Weiss sighed as if put-upon, pressing Yang back down. "We _did_ just exert a great deal of energy. Say... ten minutes?"

"Ten?! At least twenty, come on." She squeezed the heiress tightly a short moment, just to confirm she was jesting.

"Ugh, you're such a lazy bum," Weiss sighed as she snuggled harder against Yang's soft breast. Then she smiled slightly as she poked a finger into the flesh. "You're quite well endowed, I never gave it much thought before."

"Really? Cause the guys around the school can't seem to get enough of them." She grinned. Her chest was something she had always been pleased with, even if it did mean men would stare for a while, which would sometimes irritate her. But when the heiress snuggled into them, it made it worth while. "Natural pillows."

Smirking, Weiss leaned in and eased her teeth around one of the pink nipples. She had no intention of actually biting down, of course - in fact, she wasn't quite sure why she would ever want to do such a thing. Right away, redness began to flare around Yang's cheeks as she looked down to what her friend was doing, having to reach a hand into her hair.

"W-what are you doing?"

Instantly, Weiss drew back. Had it been any other area of expertise, she wouldn't have been fussed about Yang's reaction, but this was all unfamiliar territory. "S-sorry," she breathed sheepishly. "That couldn't have hurt, though, I barely touched you!"

"Didn't say it did." She then smirked, leaning down herself toward Weiss's breasts. "I just didn't say you could go first..." And then she laid a soft kiss on one of them. Then another kiss, and another, until she was kissing the soft peaks.

Shivering, Weiss trailed a hand through Yang's hair. "I... mmhh, that's nice, but I h-hope you don't think I can manage three times in one day, it... it seems a little excessive..."

"I don't know... could just see where this leads." She then went straight back to kissing the nipple again, softly suckling at it as both her hands held her in place.

That was until the door knob began to turn, and the door swung open. A rather excited Ruby sprinted inside, saying, "Rise and shine, Weiss! I thought I'd make you lun- ... Oh."

"Oh," Weiss replied, completely dumbfounded and unable to think straight. So what came out of her mouth was: "Make me what?"

Of course, that was the most ludicrous way Weiss could have responded when Yang was nibbling on her teat while they both reclined in the nude, but it was the first thing to enter her mind.

"... Lunch. Thought I'd make you some." Her expression had completely dropped as she could only stare at her partner and sister, who seemed to be in the middle of a rather intimate moment.

Which Yang ridiculously assumed she could pass off as no big deal, breaking away from Weiss's breast as she nervously smiled. "H-hey sis!"

"Um..." Gulping, Weiss tried to pull the blanket up and over herself. This was made impossible by the fact that both she and Yang were lying on top of it, but it didn't stop her from trying over and over. "Before you overreact, we were going to tell you, I promise! We just didn't-"

"I... I get it. It's... okay." Though the more the redhead mumbled out her words, the more water seemed to well up in them, to the point she had to look away to stop herself crying.

"Rubes!" Yang began, quickly hopping off the bed to return to her clothes, shoving them on as fast as she could. In that moment, Weiss wanted to strangle her new appendage. Somehow, even though she was responsible for her own actions, she couldn't help but think that without it existing, none of this would have happened.

"Please don't be upset," Weiss bade her softly as she patted down the bed, trying to find her panties first before she dove down for the nightgown. Where were they? "I never meant for this to happen, it just... just did!"

"I just thought... after yesterday, after we cuddled..." Ruby couldn't even begin her sentence properly without sobbing. But sadness turned to anger, especially when she turned to Yang. "And my own _sister?!_ You _knew_ how much I liked her!"

"I didn't! And I _swear_ we didn't do this deliberately, Ruby, things just happened, like Weiss said!" Once she thrusted her shirt and shorts back on, she started to walk toward her smaller sister. "Please believe me."

"Ew, get away!" she sobbed angrily, backing off. "You were with her, you... I can't-"

"Wait," Weiss breathed as she finally stopped groping for the underwear that apparently would not be turning up anytime soon. "You... Ruby, what do you mean? How much did you like me- I mean, DO you like me? If you still do."

Their leader stopped in her tracks. Now she had just blurted out her true feelings about her partner, near enough to her face. That was something she couldn't escape.

"Y-yeah..." she breathed, cheeks flushing with colour as she held her hands behind her back. "I do... You mean so much to me. Just couldn't think of a good way to tell you."

Gulping, a light-headed Weiss turned to Yang and quietly said, "And you... you did these things with me, and all the while you knew your own sister had these feelings?"

"I... I wasn't going to let it go too far, but then things just happened - when I kissed you it, it felt right!" Yang insisted, looking to her sister.

Who oddly seemed to lose her upset expression, and instead had come up with an idea. "Well... okay, call me crazy. This is pretty out there, but um... there is a solution to this."

"There is?" Weiss asked, caught off guard. Why wasn't Ruby flailing her fists against Yang's head?

"We can, um... share?"

That was the strangest suggestion to ever come from the leader. _Share a lover?!_ Was that even possible?

But the blonde looked over to Weiss, and then back again. "That could work."

"That could- wait, what are you suggesting?" The hungry look in Yang's eyes disturbed her, so she looked back to Ruby. "You can't mean that! How could you ever be happy with _half_ of a life partner?!"

"Why not? You get the cute fluffyness of Ruby and the squishiness of me!" The more Yang went on, the more bizarre the situation began to sound, especially when Ruby wasn't protesting, wasn't taking back her idea.

"No... come on, tell me you guys are kidding." No response. "Wait, you... you're really thinking about doing this?!"

"Weiss... like Yang said, I _really_ like you. And I wanna be with you." Then she glanced at her sister, obviously still very, very thrown by the entire chain of events. "But I think Yang likes you too, and... and that makes me feel like I lost something. But I don't have to lose anything if we can all just... just be together, the three of us!"

That threw a thrill up Weiss's back. Two sisters. They both wanted her – it was crazy! Even crazier was that she was beginning to warm up to the idea. So what if it was depraved, horrifyingly sinful? Both of them had made her feel a lot less disgusted with her own body by pleasing it with their own. And Yang had a hand up on Ruby now, given that she had done it twice.

The stress was too great. Eyes rolling up into her head, Weiss fell back against the bed and found herself slowly slipping from consciousness. The last thing she heard before she did was, "Whoa, was twice in a row too much for ya?"

* * *

When Weiss awoke yet again, she saw the sun was a little lower through their window. Rubbing at her eyes, she looked down to see that someone had made sure to replace all of her pyjamas. A quick check said yes, even her panties were back where they went.

As was something else. The new piece of anatomy that persistently hung onto her body, no matter how many times she woke up wishing it was a dream. She really had a cock. There was no getting rid of it that easily. At present, it was very slightly sore from overuse, but not in a way that suggested she'd need medical attention.

At that point, there was a brief rattling of the door knob before the door swung open wide. The smell of warm bacon wafted through the air, reaching Weiss's nose before its source did.

Which was Ruby, of course, carrying a tray with two plates upon it. Both with warm bacon sandwiches which she'd managed to take from the cafeteria to bring back. She seemed to have calmed down in contrast to the moment of upset earlier, and was much happier. And that small smile only grew when she looked to her partner.

"Oh, you're awake!"

"R-Ruby!" Weiss whipped her hand out from between her legs and smiled at the chipper girl. "I... yes, I guess I must have passed out again. I'm sorry."

"That's okay! Don't worry. We, uh..." Resting the tray over on the bedside table, Ruby took a chair to pull up closer to Weiss's bedside, taking one plate to pass over to Weiss. "We told Professor Oobleck that you were ill, so you don't have to worry about lessons. I bought you something to eat back."

Her smile only grew wider as she looked at the appetizing sandwich. "Thanks, I'm starving!" Biting into it, she let slip a quiet "Mmmm..."

Grinning in delight, Ruby grabbed her own plate, settling it onto her lap. "Good! I'm glad you like bacon, I had no idea what else to get." And then she bit into her own, sighing contently with the first bite. Beacon food really was to die for at times.

After a few more bites, Weiss laid her sandwich aside. "Ruby... I seem to remember from before I passed out... well, it's really quite ridiculous. What I thought I heard you say."

"Hmm?" She still had a mouth full of food she was chewing, putting the sandwich back on the plate a moment to muffle the words; "What's that?"

"That... you wouldn't mind..." Gulping, she ran a hand through her now irreparably mussed fringe. "Sh-sharing me with Yang? And if I misheard that, or was having a fever dream, then I'm sorry! God, why am I thinking such a crazy thing?!"

Ruby instead swallowed her sandwich. Seemingly rather calm despite being told such a bizarre thing. At least, according to Weiss it was bizarre. To her, she was completely indifferent. "No, you heard right." She smiled. "In fact, Yang's doing some research on it now."

"Wha... really?!" she snapped, sitting up a little straighter. "But... but then I would not only be dating your sister, which should make you uncomfortable... but I'd be dating _both_ of you! _At the same time!_ Isn't that messed up? Not just for me to want that, but for you guys to be okay with it?!"

Ruby once again shrugged her shoulders, sitting in her chair all too calmly. "Not if we don't make it weird. It's not like we're dating each other, just that we're both dating you, that's all. You're like the man - or more, woman - in the middle."

"I _am_ like the man," Weiss agreed glumly. Then she raised the sandwich to her lips, lowered it again, and said, "I mean... I do really like both of you, of course. I just never thought about dating either of you before... well, you know."

"I've always been too nervous to come out and say something before," Ruby admitted, shrugging her shoulders glumly as she looked to the ground instead. That was the honest truth of it, she was too afraid of what Weiss would think to say anything, no matter how long it had been. "You just seemed like... please, don't take this offensively, but... You seemed like you'd be the type to freak out if you thought someone was a lesbian."

Dipping her head low, Weiss didn't know what to say to that. Because Ruby was right. She'd never given much thought to same-sex couplings, really, but hadn't exactly thought of them as "natural". Yet here she was, with an obviously unnatural piece of male anatomy, suddenly dating two of her female teammates. There wasn't a lot of difference. And it made her feel like a hypocrite.

"I'm... sorry for that, then," she finally whispered. "Are you sure you want to go out with somebody like me? Who might have reacted badly if it weren't for growing this... this thing?"

"Well..." Ruby hadn't so much given that consideration. Instead of finishing off the sandwich while it was warm, she put it to one side, looking back toward her and scratching her head nervously. "Honestly, I never expected it to get this far... but I guess it's worth a try?"

Strange how such small words could change her entire perspective. Until now, there had been no time to think through her actions, to honestly think about the fact that she'd engaged in sexual activities with her two female teammates. They were fun, for sure, but this was going to change their friendships.

And then there was the fact that Ruby was so cute and non-sexual. But she liked doing what she did for her. Was she taking advantage?

"Listen, Ruby... I really enjoyed your help. You know, before. But if that's not something you're comfortable doing for me, you can let me know. Like... I'm not going to think any less of you, okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean you... Oh." Blushing again, Ruby had almost forgot about what they did together; what she'd done for Weiss. It was sexual, there was no doubt about that. But Ruby never saw it as something that needed to be returned. She was simply helping a friend, and essentially giving. Looking back up again bash fully, she smiled. "I'm comfortable helping _you,_ Weiss. I don't mind doing that kind of stuff for you... It was actually kinda nice to see you happy."

"But did you enjoy it? Like..." Her cheeks started to turn pink to reflect Ruby's. "I definitely did, it should have been pretty obvious. But if we're going to do things like that again, I want it to be fun for both of us."

Ruby tilted her head for a moment. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling she knew what Weiss was getting at. It should have been obvious it would arise, or be something brought up; but Ruby didn't expect it. Nor did she feel ready to answer such an offer just yet.

She decided to fake ignorance, laughing nervously. "But... I don't have one of those for you to do that back to."

"What? Oh, I- well, yeah, that too, but that wasn't what I meant!" she laughed nervously, flushing even deeper at the thought of Ruby also having a cock. Wouldn't _that_ be insane? Shaking her head free of the image that was just forming, she continued, "I meant, um... did you like playing with mine? That's all, I swear!"

"O-oh! Right!" Laughing back nervously, she smiled toward her. Of course the blush had come back at the thought. But it was undeniable. "Yeah... I really did. It was fun to see how much you were enjoying it."

For some reason, Weiss had not been expecting that answer. Maybe "It was alright," or "not the most disgusting thing ever." But for Ruby to have liked it... she couldn't help but flush as scarlet as her friend. They really were a pair.

"I'm glad. Because... it was really... different from anything I've ever..." Clearing her throat, she sat up a little straighter. "And so was what Yang did for me! Your sister is just as skilled as you are, no more, no less! T-totally equal!"

"Aw, I can't have been _that_ good." Ruby laughed to herself, looking downward to the ground for a moment. She couldn't even believe her own skills. "Yang's so much more experienced then me... She used to go out with boys all the time and go have fun and stuff. Me? Never been interested."

"Well, if you're a lesbian then that makes sense." Then she hurried to add, "N-not that I'm saying you are! But you said... if I thought you were. I mean, are you?"

"I-I... U-uh" That should be something she'd know the answer to, surely. Most other students did, even most people her age knew for sure! But, she didn't know an answer. Through her life, she never had an interest for anyone. Not boys, not girls. All she wanted to do was please her friends. Weiss in particular.

"I don't even know..."

The question was too blunt, but Weiss didn't know how else to ask. "But... you like me? In that way, I mean."

That Ruby knew the answer to, and she looked back and nodded to her. "D-Definitely! I mean, you're really pretty, and nice and caring. Sure, people have gotta break through the shell, but when we're on our own..." She looked downward, hunching her shoulders. "I feel really happy with you."

"Ruby..." That left Weiss speechless. She didn't think anybody liked her that way. Obviously, she was an attractive young woman — despite the disfiguring mark on her eye. Plus, prestigious, poised, and wealthy. But nobody had ever told her they liked her for her personality before. Even though she thought they should have, especially when she was younger and less aware of her own shortcomings.

At long last, she made a decision. Scooting to the side, she nipped the blanket open. "H-hey, would you... want to eat in the bed with me, maybe?"

For a moment, Ruby simply blinked, not yet giving an answer. However, when she brought her plate back onto her lap, she asked. "You... Are you sure? I mean, I tucked you in yesterday but didn't expect you'd want me to..."

"I'd like that very much," she told her honestly. To gloss over that, she then blustered, "You're too far away for a discussion about whether or not we like each other, or women. It seems rude."

"...Okay." She'd never been happier to give in, moving the chair back to it's first position under the desk first, and then finally hopping onto the bed. She spared a moment to kick off her shoes before bringing her legs under the covers. It was probably silly to be in bed in her uniform, but what Weiss wanted, Weiss got.

Much to her surprise, Weiss felt her heart speeding up at being this close to Ruby as she continued to eat. Even though she still mostly thought of her as a good friend who had come a lot closer in a short period of time, she also couldn't deny she felt closer to her than to Blake or any of Team JNPR. Yang... Yang was another story she would have to think about later.

Once pulling the blanket back over her again, she rested the plate on the top. Just as Weiss asked, she took a bite into her sandwich, smiling happily toward her as she ate the rest of it. Even if it was something as simple as sitting in bed to eat together, Ruby really enjoyed it. Even with how basic it was.

Once they had finished them off, she stacked her empty plate on top of Ruby's and whispered, "Thank you for bringing me lunch. It was delicious, and I really needed it. I mean, after all that, um... 'exercise' this morning."

Finishing chewing the remains of her sandwich, she nodded to Weiss, moving the plates over to the desk rather than on their laps. Food in her mouth besides, she didn't know all too much what to say. Yang was the one who helped her out earlier. Not her. Even if she'd agreed to be lovers with Weiss even if she was to date Yang as well, she didn't know how to feel about hearing about it.

Weiss felt just as awkward. What she wanted was to kiss Ruby, perhaps, or cuddle with her, but the whole situation was so alien to them! How could she show her that?

The only idea she could come up with that she dared try was to sneak a hand down to take hers, lacing their fingers together. Her heart thudded in her chest as she fretted about how it would be received, about whether or not she was about to get a smack in the face, or Ruby pulling away to leave.

There was a brief flinch for a moment. Under the covers, Ruby couldn't quite figure out what was happening! But after a short while, she felt the fingers thread through hers. They were holding hands. It was such a small gesture, yet it was one that made Ruby hunch her shoulders again as she smiled. And eventually, leant to one side, resting her head on Weiss's shoulder.

Surely the smaller girl could hear her heart pounding this loudly, so close as they were. It would be impossible not to! Leaning her own head against Ruby's, she allowed herself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could really get used to this.

"Weiss?" she asked, not moving a muscle as she simply sat contently, staring out into nothingness. Something Weiss asked earlier was still playing on her mind, even if she had seemed to give the idea it wasn't a problem.

"What I did yesterday... Say if, I didn't wanna do it again; would you still want to do this?"

"Of course. Well... I mean, I don't even know if I like doing it now, I've never tried it before! But it's... nice, so far? What I mean is..." Taking a deep breath, she tried to line her thoughts up with her words. "It feels good, but it's also scary. I've never dated anyone, held hands, kissed... anything. Much less with a girl! So... so I'm sorry if I keep messing up my words, but I definitely like you, and would not hate you just because you didn't want to..." Her voice dipped into a whisper. "Didn't want to put your mouth on me like yesterday. Which was fun, but, um... I probably couldn't even have done it once, not out of nowhere like that! You're... so much braver than I am sometimes."

Ruby had continued to look out, smiling softly. Weiss really did care for her, and did for more than just her service to her. Not knowing what powered her, she turned her head, pecking her cheek quickly before settling straight back.

"I didn't mind that, you know." She was blushing again. "Doing that... Making you moan and stuff... It was kind of a nice feeling, actually. I wouldn't actually mind doing it again."

"I... I, I... ummmm..." The heiress's cheeks were so red they might as well have been actually powdered with blush. Ruby had kissed her. Out of nowhere, and not because they were doing sexual things. Somehow, she actually felt a stronger reaction to that than to having those same lips a little lower.

Comparable even to being inside Yang. Because it was one thing to be told her body was satisfactory, but to be shown physically that she was actually loved... she wasn't expecting it. Not even a little.

But Ruby simply sat in the comfortable silence for a moment longer, looking around to her and giggling at the ever-present blush on her face. She couldn't deny, a flustered looking Weiss was certainly an adorable one. Eventually, she pulled their laced hands out from under the covers, letting her thumb trail over Weiss's hand delicately. She still couldn't believe the heiress of the Schnee Dust company was letting her be so close. And even...

"I'm so glad you don't hate me."

"What?" Blinking over at Ruby, she tried to summon the question, "How could I hate you?" But they both knew she had come close to that very emotion when it came to Ruby. When they first met, she had generally thought of her as a useless klutz, an obstacle to her higher education in the ways of being a huntress. Now...

"I don't," she told her baldly, without dressing it up or hedging. This was too important to leave to chance. "Not at all."

Drawing herself out from Weiss's shoulder at last, she looked toward her instead. And into the blue eyes. Yesterday she'd have thought nothing of it. Just the simple blue eyes of her partner, nothing more. Now... Now they were something she could stare into all day. Something she had _permission_ to stare at all day, even. And she wanted to do just that.

Yet she failed to notice they were getting closer to one another... When Weiss felt their lips touch, she drew back in surprise. "Oh, I..." But she didn't have anything else to say. Her next word was going to be "sorry", but she wasn't sorry; it felt good. She wanted to do it again.

So she did. Leaning in, she brushed their lips together, kneading, drinking in the sensation of a soft, vulnerable mouth that wanted to be touched by her own.

After a while, Ruby was beginning to get used to the sensation. She began to wrap her arms around her partner, continuing to knead their lips back and forth against one another. It was warm, soft... There were many words their leader could use to describe her partner's mouth. But none seemed to sum them up properly. She just wanted to focus on the feeling instead.

After the insanity that had been Ruby going down on her, and all that transpired with Yang, it was nice to have a moment to simply enjoy Ruby's lips, her hands and arms pressing into her back. A quiet hum issued from her as she leaned closer still, cupping the back of her partner's head to hold her close, show her that she was not afraid and not going to stop or pull away.

And as their kiss continued, there was a small squeal from her partner as she flinched slightly. She felt a tongue contact against hers. It was for a brief moment, and Weiss probably never meant to; but it was enough to catch her off guard. But once composing herself again, she slowly edged her tongue back forward again, attempting it a second time.

The feeling was unusual. Still warm, but this time also wet. It didn't disgust her like she thought it would, nor did it taste truly bad. In fact, after a while longer, she was truly enjoying it.

The returning of her accidental contact had surprised Weiss too, and she shivered, but... she also couldn't stop once Ruby got going. She wanted more, needed more, and aimed to get it. Widening her mouth, she slid her tongue even further over Ruby's, testing to see if it was better or worse that way, and found that she really did like this. Both of them did.

And something else did, too. For despite her lingering soreness from using her new part so often since she'd acquired it, Weiss could feel herself growing very slightly aroused again.

There was a content humming added into the kiss. It deepened further; she desired more, also. Eventually, her mouth also widened, and she allowed their tongues to dance over one another. She even allowed one of her hands to slip upward into her hair.

Not knowing what compelled her, she lightly pulled Weiss in toward her, rolling herself lightly to one side to pull the girl on top of her completely.

The groan from Weiss grew in volume as she felt herself perching atop her team leader, her hair falling as a curtain around both of them, shrouding them from the rest of the world. It was so good; the heat from their mouths, bodies... and Ruby's sex right below hers, even through her own nightgown and the pleats of her uniform skirt. Just knowing that's where her arousal was pressing into made it present itself so much more readily.

And then she realized that's what was happening. Her cock was rubbing against Ruby. Was that alright? Would Ruby be afraid to continue, or hate the feeling? She tried her best to hold her hips perfectly still, not to do as her instincts were telling her and begin to thrust.

"Mff..." There was a slight shift from Ruby below. As they settled into that position, she really could feel Weiss's hardned length up against her. Was she really rearing to go _again?_ Already? How much stamina did the Schnee girl have?!

But Ruby's head was spiraling. She enjoyed the lips on hers. And enjoyed feeling Weiss's body so closely. But the rest... She was unsure. Was this it? Was she truly going to do what she walked in on her and Yang going? Was she about to lose her virginity to Weiss?!

But Weiss wasn't pushing for it; wasn't even grinding more than very slightly from side to side. Just continuing their kiss with all of her heart and soul. When they finally parted, gently, naturally, she turned her face away slightly to press her lips close to Ruby's ear — so that they wouldn't have to look at each other's awkward expressions while they talked.

"I'm... my body, it's got a mind of its own. Just ignore that if you can, but if you can't... then I'll move."

"I-I..." There was another shudder. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her head was still spinning when she felt the very faint grinding, even though Weiss wasn't deliberately trying.

The thought wouldn't leave her mind. Nor would the mental image of what she thought was about to happen. She'd learned about it in books and classes, but here it was in person. It was a whole new thing all together. The mental image of Weiss on top of her, somehow squeezing the new, rather large sexual organ inside her, thrusting back and forth. It was something the other students would enjoy, something everyone else craved.

But not Ruby. For her, currently, that thought was both beautiful and terrifying. She didn't know what to do. If she allowed it to continue, she'd be pushed into womanhood. Possibly sooner then anyone expected, sooner then anyone would have liked. What if there were rumours about her, about what she did? What if she got a reputation?! But if she stopped, she'd hurt Weiss's feelings. She could feel she wanted to. It was so difficult for her to stop it.

But after a moment longer, she shook her head, speaking up rather quickly out of fear; "I-I'm gonna be late for class!"

"O-oh, that's right; you're only on your lunch!" Weiss burst out. It took a second later for her to connect their conversation with her actions, and she pushed backward and to one side, panting. "Oh God... oh God, Ruby, I'm sorry, I got so carried away..."

The smaller girl was panting, quickly pushing a hand through her hair as she sat herself upright again in the bed. Why was that so exhausting? They hadn't even done anything yet! But her heart continued to pound hard in her chest, and she found herself having to swallow to compose herself.

After a while, she managed to do that. Taking a few deep breathes in... then out. Enough to calm herself to the point of speaking again.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly. "I-I... I like helping you, making you feel good. But back at me, I... I don't know."

"Hey, I was never assuming you would," Weiss told her... though that did make her wonder slightly. Why didn't Ruby want the attention returned the way her sister did? However, now was not the time to explore that further. "You're fine. But you should get back to class, okay?"

"Y-Yeah... Okay." Untucking the blanket from around her, she rolled off to one side, standing back on her feet again to slip her shoes back on. Even though she did need to get back to class, she had slightly exaggerated on the time. There was plenty more time she could have spared, but didn't because of her own fear.

"You're not mad or disappointed, are you?" she asked, managing to look back around, expression one full of worry.

"Of course not," Weiss said with a slight laugh, though it was clearly a bit forced. She was disappointed that Ruby was scared. That she didn't want to stay. But there was no easy way to tell her that without sounding like a jerk. "Just sad that you have to go so soon. Not about... you know. Like it would really make sense for me to be that needy about a dick I've only had for one day!"

"Heh... Yeah." The small girl smiled, grabbing her bag from the ground and throwing it onto her back. As much as she wanted to please Weiss, she was just too scared to push herself over that final hurdle. To please them both together. But that didn't mean she was opposed to helping Weiss altogether.

"Maybe when I get back... I can use my hands, or something? Would that be okay?"

"Y-you don't even have to do that!" Weiss told her hurriedly, smiling wide at her willingness. "But... if you want to... then I'd be really grateful. Maybe I'll try to bake you some cookies? I never have before, but there's a first time for everything."

"Weiss Schnee, are you saying I'm a prostitute who gets paid in cookies?!" she demanded, although when she began to turn the doorknob and pull the door open, she hesitated for a moment. "...Although I would do a lot for triple chocolate cookies..."

Smirking slightly, Weiss raised an eyebrow and said, "Even anal?" But when Ruby's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, she hurriedly yelped, "KIDDING! Sorry, I was kidding! Wow, that probably didn't sound like kidding - and this is all new to me, I don't know how to joke about it yet!"

But Ruby was as red as a tomato as she pulled the door open, ducking her head entirely. The thought of regular sex was enough to make her woozy, but _that?!_

Still, as she started to leave the room, she looked back to Weiss for a moment, managing to calm herself to at least talk a little longer. "Maybe my mouth again, at least. If you still want me."

"Ruby, I really was kidding, I swear!" she almost shrieked, crawling forward on the bed. "But... but yeah, I want you. A lot. So get to class already; the sooner you take care of that, the sooner we can find out how much fun we're going to have afterward."

"R-Roger that!" And with that, the redheaded girl finally closed the door behind her. Even as she paced down the hallways, she couldn't get the ridiculous blush off her face. She could hardly believe it. She had a girlfriend. An actual girlfriend! One who was exchanging such obscene words and phrases to her without a second thought. Was this all a dream?

If it was, Ruby certainly didn't want to wake up.

* * *

Weiss also didn't want to wake from her dream, but the minute she sat back, she felt something tugging at her front. She knew what it was, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. Not on her own time. She didn't know how to satisfy her urges by herself!

So she spent the next twenty minutes doing her level best to focus on her homework, making such nominal success that she eventually gave it up as a bad job. Her hunger had been awakened, and every time she would start to ignore it, would feel it going down...

She would remember Ruby's mouth. Yang's playful hands and tight, intoxicating entrance wrapping around her...

Biting her lip, she eased the hem of her nightgown up and pulled her panties down just enough to reveal the head poking up at her. Again. Angry and red, and still ready to be pleasured yet again.

Pushing her chair back from the desk, she began to stroke it gently. Why was the sensation so good? It wasn't fair! She felt like she was going to lose her mind if this kept happening to her this often! Her thighs slowly began to part as she welcomed it, and she worked another hand even further down to cup the two small spheres, finding that sensation also felt quite nice. It wasn't like it was with Ruby or Yang pleasuring her, but it was, after a fashion... quite good.

Harder and harder she went at it, feeling the pleasure increase exponentially. She was going to explode! One of her legs came up to thud onto the desktop, and she was panting, groaning for more, already so close-

And then Weiss Schnee came. Just like that. Completely catching her unaware because she had barely been going at it for five or so minutes, thick, hot jism exploded upward, and showered down all over her face, chest and stomach.

"A-AAAHH!" she called out in pure shock. It had been so much, and shot so high! She didn't even know male anatomy was capable of that sort of distance, but there she was, splattered with the evidence that, indeed, it was possible.

It was the worst possible time for someone to enter the room. And yet, the best possible person did. Well, one out of the two of them, at least. Her apparent other girlfriend had swung the door open, closing the door right behind her and slammed her bag down on the ground.

"Goooood morning!" She called out in a chipper tone when she noticed Weiss was sat at her desk rather then in bed. It was a good sign, considering how she fainted last time they met. "Nice to see you up and abo-"

But as she approached Weiss from one side, she could see the results of her most recent venture. All over her chest, her face, everywhere. "Whoa! Okay, so, no longer 'up' and about, I should say. Jeez you needed to go _again_ , huh?"

"I... Yang, wh-why don't you know how to _knock?!"_ She raised her other hand, as if to somehow begin to clean away her shame, or get up, or something, but then she dropped her arm in defeat. "God... I look stupid, I look... like a PERVERT! What is _wrong_ with me?!"

"Hey hey! Calm down, Ice Queen. It's not like I _meant_ to walk in on you." All Yang did was go straight for the box of tissues, picking out a fair few for the moment. Some she passed over to Weiss, but some she kept in her hand, delicately dabbing away at the few droplets on her face. "If anything, I'm impressed. Don't think I know anyone who's managed to spooge their own face."

Shameful redness filled said face as she looked away. She really was a freak; if her cock was capable of doing things that normal ones weren't, maybe she should get it checked out after all. "M-maybe you shouldn't be touching that; it could be a biohazard of some kind."

That wasn't enough to shake Yang's attitude. She instead breathed out a small laugh as she held Weiss's now clean cheek, turning her head slightly to get to the other parts. "Well gee, that's a bitch when I had it inside me this morning."

"Oh God... oh GOD, you did! What am I doing with my life?! Having sex with your vagina, with Ruby's mouth, and- and I'm sitting here, slinging whatever this is _all over myself,_ and I've had this less than twenty-four hours! I'm literally insane!" She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face between them, then felt the squishing of the essence where it was still clinging to her nightgown and let out a little sob of dismay.

That _was_ enough to shake her, however. The confident expression that Yang had vanished, and was replaced with that of worry. Weiss really was upset about this. Well and truly. And of course she would be; thanks to a freak accident, her body had changed. Possibly forever. Why had she been such a fool to ignore that?

"Hey, quit it." She sat herself down on Blake's bed, leaning toward her chair as best she could. "You're not a hazard, and you're not insane, okay? You're the same ol' Weiss we know and love. You just... got a down-under makeover, that's all."

"But I'm... a man-woman, or something. I don't know what this means!" Sighing, she tucked herself away, and felt more squishing - so she stood and whipped the nightgown off, throwing it on the floor with a grunt of rage. "UGH! What is this?! What do you call what I turned into?!"

"Hey hey, calm down!" Yang insisted, holding her hands up high for a moment, gesturing for her to stop. There were many words to describe what Weiss now was. But that didn't mean any of them were right. Particularly what she just said.

"Weiss, you're still you. You're still a girl. Having different pipework down there hasn't changed your name or your preferences, or any of that shit. You're still Weiss Schnee."

"But it _has_ changed my preferences!" Tears were running down her face now, but she was mostly angry, stomping over to Yang and putting her hands on her hips. "Look at it. You can see it through my underwear - it's right there! And I never, ever thought about being with another girl before it came along, so... so what am I supposed to think about that?"

"Did you think about being with _anyone_ before it came along?" Yang asked. It was probably a bad move, but she barely cared. She needed something to at least calm her down. Even if it did very little.

"Well..." Sighing, she dropped onto the bed next to Yang. "Very briefly. I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh, but knowing _you,_ Xiao Long, that seems unlikely."

After seeming so smug earlier that she ignored Weiss's feelings, it was the least she could promise. Crossing her finger across her chest, she nodded. "Cross my heart."

Nodding, Weiss looked away as she muttered, "Neptune."

"Seriously?" If anything, it was more from surprise than actual laughter. She knew Weiss was fond of the boy, but not enough in that way. "Wait wait wait, you're actually saying that, before all this, hypothetically - you wanted _Neptune_ to be kissing you? To have his hands all over your body, all that stuff?"

"Shut UP!" she burst out, standing up and pacing away with her arms folded over her slight chest. "Ohhhh, I knew telling you was a mistake, I _knew_ it! God!"

"No no, I mean, seriously!" Yang insisted, standing up straight away to follow her. She needed to get her point across rather than anger her more and more. "Seriously, you wanted him like that? Or you just liked to look at him? Honest answer."

"I..." But Weiss paused, having started talking before knowing what she was going to say. "I... don't actually know. Huh." Silence lapsed for a few moments while she pondered that. "Maybe I did just like looking at him... I mean, I never had any actual fantasies about him or anything. Just... that maybe we would go out sometime. My mind never got further than that."

"You wanted to impress him, rather then that stuff, right?" Yang asked. But when Weiss was rather silent rather then giving a response, she folded her arms. "It's not that weird, you know. To just like how someone looks but not like everything else."

Gulping nervously, she asked, "Is that how you are with me?" Before Yang could answer, she held up a hand. "That's... I don't think that was a fair question. You don't have to answer it."

"If it was, do you really think I'd have thrown myself at you and kissed you like I did?" she asked, shifting her body weight into her other leg idly. "Or even spent half an out in the library shifting through to find out how yours, mine and Ruby's situation can work?"

"You did?" Startled out of her mood, she turned and approached Yang, swallowing nervously. "Um... how? I'm totally clueless, but if you found anything..."

"Oh I found plenty," Yang assured her. Standing straight again, she pulled her scroll out from her pocket, opening it up to go through the various menus. She'd made a rather large list, so it would seem. "It's really common, many people through history have done it. Famous rulers, military leaders... Even some in our situation! Though that was a queen and two brothers rather than three women..."

Sitting down heavily next to Yang, she stared at the scroll in fascination. There really were other examples of "sharing" a partner. She felt so cheap and sleazy thinking about it, but in practice...

"I... really like both of you," she told her seriously. "And it's not just me being indecisive; I mean, maybe it's partly that, but it's not _just_ that. So... so if we're going to make this work... maybe it's _not_ the craziest idea of all time."

"Nope," she reassured. Remaining stood, she leant back against the desk instead, blissfully unaware that she placed her hand on an head where Weiss had spooged. That stain would be a bitch to get out of her glove later. "But, if we are; I think we need to set some rules into place. Y'know, so me and Rubes don't cross the 'enabler' territory."

"Okay," Weiss said, scratching her head at the strange term Yang had dropped into her last sentence. Enabling _what_ , exactly? "Well... what sort of rules do you suggest?"

"It's mainly stuff between me and her, but there'll be a few that spread to you, too." She held a hand up. "Like for instance, if all three of us have a _'moment of madness'_ together, she and I don't fully strip in each other's view. And we won't come into contact with each other."

There was definite wisdom to that; Weiss certainly wouldn't want to _ever_ touch her own sister under those circumstances. Even the thought made her cringe. "Ugh. Yeah, understandable. I wasn't even thinking of asking you two to... wow."

She then fell speechless at the thought of both of them pleasing her in the same room. What insanity that would be - but she cut it off immediately. Was never going to happen. "Okay, continue. What extends to me?"

"Mainly, telling us what you've done with the other." She shifted her weight again to get comfortable. "Basically, unless either of us ask specifically for it, we don't wanna hear about what you've done with the other one, or especially see pictures of it. If that's your thing."

"Pictures?!" Shaking her head out, Weiss sighed and ran a hand through her hair, meeting Yang's hand. Which she was somehow reluctant to take her own away from. "Okay, I... I'm sorry for telling you what each other did. I wasn't trying to... you know, upset anyone. But I'll watch that in the future."

"No, you didn't." Yang told her, even sparing her a soft smile when she looked back at her again. "It was a first time with each other, you weren't to know. It's more of a 'I don't wanna imagine my baby sister like this' thing, y'know?"

"No, that is totally understandable, trust me." But then she smiled slightly. "You... really are okay with this, though? Trying it out, at least? Because... I'm starting to think I might be, too."

"Oh I'm more than sure." Yang smiled back, standing up again. "In fact... The whole three of us in a room thing? If you can handle being the woman in the middle, could be kinda hot."

Turning the brightest of reds, Weiss finally pushed her hand off. "St-stop teasing me, Xiao Long! I can barely handle _one_ of you at a time!" Then she cleared her throat and folded her arms. "However... perhaps I'll think about what other things we could be doing. In due time, of course."

"Nothing like a bit of healthy experimenting. In fact..." She smirked, giving a sly wink to Weiss for a moment. "Maybe Ruby and I should have a word about what we'll do, should the three of us have a moment where Blake is out."

"You do whatever you want! I'm not stopping you!" Then she pushed to standing. "Now then. I believe I'm overdue for a shower, since I'm... well, covered in... nevermind, I'm going to shower!"

And with that, she began to gather up items to take to the bath. But Yang simply chuckled, watching her cute, half-naked form in all its bluster. She really would have to talk logistics with Ruby. Not right away... and maybe not even the next day, or the day after. But boy, would she have fun plotting this out – and eventually, watching Weiss squirm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Hope you guys are still digging this! I know there wasn't really any "sex" this chapter, but hopefully Weiss cranking one out will tide you over until next time... heh heh


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang starts looking at Blake. Meanwhile, Weiss needs a little assistance between classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> Bumbleby; nudity, wandering eyes, light massaging, hiding-the-gay.  
> White Rose; public erection, masturbation, hand job, post-coital urination.

Hearing Weiss get out of bed to take yet another shower was what woke Blake Belladonna early the next morning. Ever since the strange Dust accident, the one she didn't know much about other than Weiss seemed to be fine, she had been making herself scarce. It worried her, but then again, she and Weiss never did get along as well as the other team members.

By the time Ruby got up, as well, Blake could no longer feign sleep to avoid facing the day, so she began to extricate herself from the sheets, yawning and stretching.

Her partner on the bed above seemed to be dead to the world. Breathing quite heavily, sprawled out in the most awkward of positions. It was quite comical to see why position she'd end up in each morning, or if she'd be drooling or not. One arm was hanging off the bed as she lay on her front, mouth hanging open as she breathed loudly.

Yang and Ruby had also appeared to be scarce as of late. Ruby would often give the excuse that she was helping Weiss out, but Yang... Yang had no excuse. She just seemed to enjoy hanging out with Weiss recently, far more than before. It was a strange coincidence.

Glancing up at the slumbering blonde, Blake sighed. Maybe she was losing touch with the rest of her team; probably because she was too busy investigating White Fang activity. Oh well. At least the room was, for all intents and purposes, empty.

Standing from the bed, the Faunus walked over toward her dresser and took her robe off, tossing it behind her onto the bed. Now clad in only a pair of black panties, she began to paw through the contents. It was a school day, so her choices were limited, but she still needed to get her clothing together.

Although she appeared out of it, Yang was quite the opposite. She was slightly more awake, or at least in the stage of starting to rouse. But not yet wanting to face the day, she didn't stir. Just closed her mouth, and edged her eye open very slightly. Just enough so her partner wouldn't notice, but so she could see.

And what a sight. Blake Belladonna had a fantastic form, she knew that always. But now, she was greeted to the sight of it without clothes. Except for the panties, at least. A slight smile crept on her lips as she continued to gaze, lazily watching her friend prepare for the day.

Once Blake had her socks in hand, she turned and sat down in her chair, lifting one leg to roll one up and on. As she hiked her other heel up onto the seat, she happened to glance up... and caught sight of a violet orb staring at her.

"Morning, partner," she said with a slight wrinkle in her brow. "Um... can I help you with something?"

"U-Uh!" Quickly forcing her eyes shut again, and throwing the blanket back over her head, she looked down at her own body in shame. She shouldn't have been staring that long, not when Blake was wearing next to nothing! What would she think of her now?!

"I-I wasn't looking!" she called from under the blankets. But she knew Blake, and herself. She knew the sudden embarrassment would give her away. "Not that I didn't like what I saw! J-Just giving you privacy."

Only then did Blake feel her cheeks pinken slightly. The overreaction was, indeed, far more telling than catching her looking in the first place.

"Yang, uh, it's okay. I... I mean, we've seen each other in underwear before!"

"Well yeah, but like..." Slowly peeping her head back out, a mess of blonde hair could be seen from the top of it, slowly being followed by her eyebrows. Her eyes themselves weren't to be let out again just yet, to grant more privacy. "Not without a bra?"

Almost automatically, she brought the sock up to cover the pink peaks of her breasts, but she felt silly. So what? They both had breasts; why would it matter if Yang saw hers?

"Not that I don't like it, of course," Yang added, still muffled under the blanket as she played it off a little more. She looked ridiculous with only her forehead poking out the top. "It's a sight Sun would be jealous I'd see, I can say that for a fact."

"Oh?" Chuckling, Blake lowered her hands and jutted her chest out — now almost daring Yang to look. "These old things? You really think they're that important?"

Finally peeping her eyes over the blanket to check, Yang very quickly pulled it back up again. That was a bout of confidence she had not expected from her usually quiet partner, and caught her completely off guard. Thankfully behind the sheet, she couldn't see her turning as red as a tomato.

"J-Jesus, Blake!" She tried to laugh it off. "It's like you _want_ me to look!"

Again, the way Yang was acting so flustered... it made her flush and giggle self-consciously as she turned to grab her bra, electing to put that on before she worried about her second sock.

"Sorry... I was kidding around, I didn't realize you were... modest like that. The way you used to walk around braless, with those melons poking through your tank top... gotta say, this is a little surprising."

"Hey, the girls are heavy. Sometimes they gotta breathe." Once again, she poked her head out from the blanket, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Blake was fully covered. What was _wrong_ with her today?! Had being with Weiss awakened some sort of bizarre feelings toward women? Was she completely gay now?

Still, trying to keep Blake off thinking about that road, she threw the blanket off her, sitting herself up to stretch her arms, yawning herself. "What time is it?"

"Um..." Speaking of melons poking through tank tops, Blake couldn't help but glance at Yang's chest as her arms stretched out. There they were; huge, prominent nipples stabbing through the material. The sight of them made her want to reach up and...

And do what? Pinch them? Something weirder than pinching? Shaking the thought from her head, she snatched her scroll off the desk and glanced at the display. "Um... it's almost seven."

"That it?" Yang was blissfully unaware that Blake was gazing as well. For all she knew, Blake had eyes for Sun and Sun only. Or at least, men in general. It would make things awkward if she were to let on that she really did find Blake rather attractive and appealing to look at. Even if she was with Weiss and loyal to her. No one would want to feel like they were constantly being checked out.

Shaking that thought of her own, she edged herself to the end of her bed, before jumping off to the ground, pacing to her own desk.

And Blake's eyes followed the movement, paying closer attention to how her chest bobbed up and down when she stuck the landing. The movement was so fluid, like ripples in a stream...

Amber eyes tore themselves back down to focus on pulling her sock on. Why was she even looking? That was weird. Then again, it was Yang who had started it off being weird by making such a big deal about her changing in front of her. The whole situation was just unusual.

"So..." she began, pulling out one of her drawers to get her own pair of socks, and even a pair of undies. At least if she prepared everything first, she didn't have to worry about looking back at Blake again. "We got Port or Oobleck today? I can't remember..."

"Both. A double-header." As she shrugged into her white button-up, her eyes remained on Yang's back. Something about the way Yang had made so much fuss about changing, and now she was going to do it anyway... it was almost as if she was asking her to watch, to pay more attention. That plan was a rousing success; now the Faunus couldn't take her eyes off her teammate.

"UGH this is gonna be so boring..." she groaned, laying her clothes ready on the back of one of the chairs. Now at least she could begin.

At all times, her back was kept to Blake when she pulled her pyjama shorts down and off, kicking them to one side before she went for her undies. She had no idea that her partner would be looking at her nude rear end in that time. In fact, she didn't seem to care at all if Blake spotted her. After all, if Blake was straight, she wouldn't be concerned, would she?

How wrong she was. For the first time in her life, Blake felt a heat rise up her neck and cheeks as she stared at a woman's firm posterior. One that belonged to her battle partner! Yet she couldn't help but keep watching, her hands fumbling to button up her shirt as she ogled the display before her.

"Maybe... it won't be so boring."

"Psh. Why, you think Cardin's gonna be an ignorant douche again and we'll have to shut him down? Because honestly, I'm not in the mood for his B-S." She pulled her underwear all the way up. A pair of plain briefs. Nothing more, nothing less. It didn't do much for showing off, but didn't do anything to conceal her shape, either. Good for Blake.

Without a second thought, she went for her bra, sliding her arms through it and reaching around to try and strap the clasp together. When she'd only just awakened, it usually took her two or three tries. Today was no exception.

"You want me to get that?" The offer was already out of Blake's mouth before she could stop herself; watching Yang fumble with the clasp made her want to lend a pair of hands. Ones that would graze her soft, smooth back...

But the offer seemed to have come at a good time. All Yang could do was stare at the ground, and let her arms flop down. Her head wasn't in the game today. "Yeah, please."

Still clad only in shirt, socks, and underwear, Blake crossed the room and hesitated with her hands by Yang's back. So close... she didn't know why she cared how close she was to her teammate. That made so little sense! Maybe she was just lonely. After all, touching each other didn't have to be anything "dirty", did it? They were friends. She tended not to seek out physical closeness with them, but maybe today could be an exception.

"Sorry about earlier," she told her, sliding her hand up and down the middle of Yang's back. Neutral territory; not too close to either side, where her chest was. "I should have been more discreet."

"Huh? Oh, forget about it." Still blushing to herself, Yang looked downward. Only hoping that Blake wouldn't notice the blush. She was doing that a lot these days it seemed. Still, she laughed it off. "Like I said, I just happened to wake up, and thought you'd want some privacy, that's all. I know you've seen me get changed for gym, but y'know, the dorm kinda feels different."

 _Something else kinda feels different,_ she thought to herself. Why was she petting Yang's back? Why hadn't she stopped yet? "Um... yeah, I guess that makes sense. Is it okay if I just keep my back turned when I change in here? Would that... make you less, um... whatever?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure!" Yang nodded, grabbing her own socks from where she'd laid them on the desk. Maybe that was best, if she didn't look at Blake at all as they were changing. Maybe then her cheeks would return to the right colour. Why was she even feeling this way when she had Weiss now? It was ridiculous, greedy.

She had to change the subject. "S-So... You planning on training with Sun again anytime soon? Y'never know if they're gonna be our opponents at the tournament."

"O-oh, Sun," Blake said, snapping out of her daze and finally grasping the two sides of the clasp, bringing them together. "No, I... well, perhaps it would be a good idea. I just haven't thought about it yet." Her head drifted down lower as she tried to get the clasp latched, and she couldn't help but smell the mingling scents of sleep and conditioner in Yang's hair. Why did she care about that smell? It didn't mean a thing to her.

"Learn all his tricks, girl. Give us some hints..." Turning to look back at her, she gave a sly wink. Even if she couldn't see it properly, that didn't stop her. Nor did it stop her plans to throw Blake off the trail. The best way she knew how. "And maybe ask him what... S-Sage- Sage! Maybe ask him what Sage is up to. He's... kinda cute?"

Nodding, Blake finally got the clasp to close and sighed, then smoothed her hands over her finished work. Lingering on Yang's shoulderblades. "Yeah... cute. So cute." The hands were still there. She tried to pull them away, and nothing happened.

The plan seemed to have worked for Yang. Now Blake was distracted thinking about the cute boys of SSSN, as far as she could tell. At least that was taking her attention off the fact she stared at her earlier. "Yeah... and I guess Neptune is, too. In a doofus kinda way."

"Doofuses aren't all bad," she whispered... and to her own horror, her thumbs drifted up and began to stroke the skin above her bra strap, lazily moving back and forth. So nice... perfect. Even though she had never given a second thought to how the skin of _anyone_ on the team would feel, turns out it was quite warm and smooth.

"Suppose not." She smiled again, but was beginning to realise... the partially dressed Blake was hanging around behind her for quite a long time. Stroking her skin, even if she had put the bra on like she offered. What reason did she have to even do that? Maybe she was just comparing to herself. There couldn't have been anything else.

"You... have a cute little mole. Right here." Her index finger drifted up and pressed into it. Then the Faunus drew back, finally having shocked herself out of such a strange little ritual. "N-now, um, unless you want me to button up your shirt... I guess I should get back to my own clothes."

There was a small giggle that erupted from being poked so softly. It tickled. But when hearing Blake's excuse to back away, she nodded, turning very slightly around to grab her shirt. "Yeah, you do that. Can't exactly use 'Was helping Yang with her bra' as an excuse to be late."

"We're up way too early to be late," Blake half-laughed, hoping the rouge in her cheeks wasn't too obvious. But she sent herself back to her clothes, reaching for her skirt next. "Um... did you get the homework finished for Oobleck?"

"Oh ffffff-!" She bit her lip to prevent herself shouting too loudly. She _knew_ she'd forgotten something! Gay feelings aside, she'd let her team down again with the lack of work she'd been doing. "I'll do it when we get in. It wasn't that long, right?"

"It was like... two pages." Sighing, she finished with her skirt and went for the jacket to pull on over her shirt. "You can look at mine, try to get it done while we're in Port's class. Just don't copy it word-for-word like last time!"

"Heh... yeah... whoops." Yang remembered that, for all the wrong reasons. Blake never really did forgive her for landing them both in detention that evening.

But while she was getting the last of her clothes on, Yang couldn't help but keep over her shoulder while buttoning her shirt. Blake was certainly cute. Adorable, even. And the naked body was one that rivalled Weiss's. Maybe if Weiss could date two people... Yang could, as well.

No, it was too soon. The three had only just started! There was no point in overcomplicating an already complicated situation.

This time, however, Blake caught her looking again. And instead of asking her about it, breaking the spell or making it awkward, she simply smiled over at her partner. A casual, shy little smile.

But when she caught Blake's smile, as heartfelt as it may be, she quickly snapped her head back around again, staring down at her socks she was sliding on. What an utter mess of hormones she had become...

* * *

What a harrowing day awaited the Schnee heiress on her first day back in class.

Firstly, there was the shower itself. She really didn't want to be in there by herself, so she had asked Ruby to leave a little later – so as not to make it too obvious they were going together. Then she team leader dutifully stood watch in the shower to warn her if anyone else joined them. The only other one who got up that early was Pyrrha, and she seemed oddly as on-edge as Weiss and Ruby. Eventually, however, they all three got bathed and ready for the day.

Then there was something Weiss had not thought about too deeply. Even after avoiding being seen in the nude, she still had to walk around the campus with a large, obstinate package between her legs. The situation flip-flopped between uncomfortable and worrisome.

During Oobleck's class, most of the way through the day and so close to lunch, she was finally pushed to the breaking point, and the reason was so insignificant; Ruby liked to nibble on the erasers of her pencils. That made Weiss focus on her lips, which made her think about... things she should not be thinking about during class.

And her newly-altered body reacted. At first, she had been able to reach down and give herself a firm pinch, to distract from the sensation, but that quickly lost effectiveness. Then she was left having a slowly-growing boner in the middle of a crowded lecture hall. This was a disaster!

There was only one thing that saved her, ironically: Cardin Winchester. The haughty, self-assured jerk was the perfect thing for her to focus on. Removed her arousal in record time. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but glancing at his face every now and then made her feel perfectly normal by the time class was dismissed.

Finally the bell rang. End of class. Weiss no longer had to worry about her problem as there were no more lessons for the rest of the day. Just plenty of time to relax and do whatever they wanted.

Blake had already stated she was heading back to the dorm for more reading. She was in the middle of the best part of one of her books and wanted to finish it. Yang had to stay behind for not completing her homework. Scribbling bullet points in the back of scrap paper wasn't acceptable, even if she did copy parts of Blake's.

Which left Ruby and Weiss undecided. All the redhead could do was quickly pack away her supplies into her back, neatly placing her notebook in with it as she looked to the heiress. She'd been off all lesson for some reason. But why?

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Weiss stuttered, rushing to also tuck her things into her bag. She was growing more uncomfortable again, even though she wasn't quite "turned on" at present. "Just... think I have to go to the bathroom, that's all."

"Oh, good! Because I have to do the same." Seemed Ruby hadn't noticed Weiss's "hard" problem, at least. Through the lesson she noticed her occasionally squirming, but nothing other than that. Even now they had their arrangement, she seemed painfully oblivious to any hints.

"Let's go, then," Weiss sighed as they stood - but she felt slight pulling in the front of her skirt. It wasn't as much as it could have been, and was mostly from its bulk rather than it actually being hard... but it was enough to make her swing her bag around in front of herself.

"Damn it."

Looking back around when those words were spoken, Ruby was only just picking up why when she saw where she was holding her bag. And once more, her cheeks began to pinken when she realised what it meant. "O-oh... Um."

"Hey what's taking you nerds so long?" Still writing away on a piece of paper, Yang looked around to them both, leaning back in her chair. "You guys ain't got detention, you know."

"Nothing," Weiss told Yang easily, though her smile was very slightly nervous. "Just... getting our things together." Glancing at Ruby, she said, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She smiled, stepping into the isle. Before they got too far she did give a small wave to her sister. "Bye, Yang!"

"Don't leave meeee!" She exaggerated her voice, holding her hand out toward them while they walked out the room, before eventually flopping down onto her desk. They could always see her later.

Once they got a bit further down the hallway, Weiss whispered, "She needs to start paying more attention to her grades or she's going to drag down the rest of our team! It's not like she isn't smart - we know she is!"

"I know, I know!" Ruby walked ahead of Weiss. It was a small gesture, but anything she could do to distract people and hide that what was making Weiss intimidated was a help, so she thought. As they turned the corner toward the main bathrooms, she sighed, "She just needs a kick in the butt sometimes, and a kick in her memory. I dunno why she doesn't remember."

"Maybe I should end our arrangement... _force_ her to think about her grades more." But then again, that was starting to wander into the territory of "talking about it" that Yang had warned her about. Merely bringing it up probably wasn't off-limits, but she wanted to be careful and not press the matter any further.

Pushing the door open, Weiss added, "Anyway, I'm glad to see you're studying slightly more than when we first came to Beacon."

Letting the door close behind them, she smiled right back to her, taking off her bag for a moment and setting it on the ground. "Yeah. It's just getting into doing it. But when you guys are all working on it at the dorm, it's hard not to do it, you know?"

"It's true, a group study session creates a better learning environment." By then, she had also deposited her bag near Ruby's and wandered into the nearest stall, closing the door. As she shimmied her panties down, she let out a little involuntary grunt from the sensation, but then sat down with a little sigh. "Anyway, I'm proud of your progress; you're truly worthy of being our team leader now."

"I wasn't before?" she asked. But regardless, there was a smile there. That was probably the closest to a compliment she'd get from Weiss. But it was one, regardless. Moving herself into the stall next to her, she prepared to do the same, sitting herself down. "Well, distractions from Zwei aside... We do pretty good working together. Just need to get Yang working at the same time."

All Weiss said in response was, "Right." Because she was very distracted. There was a new problem with going to the bathroom that she had absolutely not anticipated; having to pee with an erection.

Was this even possible to do? Every time she tried to push it down into the bowl, where she meant for it to go, she met firmer and firmer resistance. Though it had started out only being semi-hard, now it was fast approaching full arousal. What was _wrong_ with her?!

Weiss hasn't even started and Ruby was already flushing, leaving the stall to wash her hands. Lathering her hands in soap, she ran them under the sink, looking over at Weiss's stall. "I wouldn't call off the arrangement with her. But maybe..." She stopped running the water, grasping the hand towel to dry them instead. "Maybe just say 'no sex till homework's done'? Not that I wanna imagine that..."

"M-maybe," Weiss groaned, finally shifting her hips backward onto the seat enough that she could at least point it into the bowl. Now, however, she couldn't seem to get started. She could feel the pressure within her bladder presenting itself, knew she needed to do this... and nothing was coming. How on earth was she supposed to function? This couldn't go on!

"Because it's not like she can easily get that kind of stuff if you say 'no'... Unless she sneaks with one of the boys, maybe. I know she thinks Ren is sorta cute." However, Ruby was beginning to notice that Weiss was taking a lot longer then she did. Scratching the back of her head nervously as she waited, she asked, "Do... You want me to give you some privacy?"

"No, I..." Gulping, the heiress tried for a laugh, though it came out sounding so nervous that she hated herself for bothering. "Could you do me a favour and turn on the faucet again? Maybe the sound of running water will... I don't know, help somehow."

"O-oh! Right; okay. I didn't know you were... okay." Doing as asked, she turned on the faucet at full pelt, standing by ready to turn it back off again.

"Thank you," Weiss said earnestly. Ruby was being so kind. Beautiful, sweet, helpful Ruby...

But thinking about Ruby certainly wasn't helping her get any less aroused. Especially with her being right on the other side of the stall door. Biting her lip, she poked it again, and shivered at the pleasant sensation that shot up through her hips and into her stomach. Why did it have to feel so good?

"Is it helping at all?" she managed to ask just above the volume of the water, oblivious to what the heiress was possibly thinking. All she was concerned about was getting back to the dorm for more homework.

"It's... I can't..." Then she stroked along the length, just to test-

And found out it was quite the towering mistake. A loud moan of pure desire issued from her throat before she could slap the other hand over her mouth. Whoops.

 _Now_ Ruby was gathering more concerns. As much as she usually liked that sound, she blinked in surprise. Allowing the silence to linger for a moment, she asked, "Are you...? Weiss, in _here?!_ Really?!"

"Is anyone out there?" When Ruby didn't warn her off, she stood and unlatched the door, presenting a very large, very obvious erection through the doorway. "I can't help it, every time I push it down it just... pops right back up! Like it's mocking me!"

"Whoa! H-hold on a second!" Before she looked more closely, she turned to the main door, quickly pushing the bags up to the bottom of them. Hopefully it would make enough of a barrier to deter anyone from using their bathroom.

Only then did she look around at the heiress's problem, and found her cheeks growing red. It really was hard again! Why was this happening so often?! "W-well... Maybe think of something to get rid of it! L-like... Um..." She snapped her fingers. "Your grandpa having a bath!"

"I've been doing that all day!" Weiss snapped impatiently, literally shaking the offending anatomy in Ruby's direction. "Looking at that ignoramus Cardin, imagining Port dancing in spandex, anything! And it did work for a while, but now... now it just won't go away! What do I do?!"

"D-don't ask me! I've never had one of those!" She ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of what they could possibly do to help. Sure, there was the same method as before, but would that be wise if Weiss needed to use the bathroom?

"Oh, I don't know how they work even!"

Whimpering, Weiss glared down at the offending length. The feelings were very slightly more intense now that she had to go so badly, but she was afraid to give into temptation. Who knew what would happen if they indulged its needs?

"I... come back into the stall," she hissed more quietly, despite the fact that they were alone. "I'm sorry for asking for help, but clearly, my two days of experience aren't doing me any more good than your zero!"

"B-but I-!" This was crazy! Anyone might come in! Pyrrha, Velvet - even Blake, and she shared a room with them! The bags by the door were enough of a distraction, but it wouldn't deter anyone who was absolutely desperate. Still... what choice did they have?

Eventually she nodded, walking toward Weiss and following her into the stall, locking the door firmly behind them.

"S-so I'm thinking, maybe if you hold it instead of me... I might be able to get going." The look she turned up toward Ruby was so embarrassed, like someone who had farted in the middle of a crowded classroom. "Please? I'm so sorry that it came to this, but I can't get it to go down, and I can't get myself started!"

"Hold it while you pee? What difference would it make if I'm holding it?!" But nonetheless, Weiss really was desperate. She knew someone like her wouldn't ask unless she absolutely needed to. With a small sigh, she nodded. "Alright. Where do you want me?"

A few other possibilities ran through Weiss's mind, but she dismissed them; likely they were only summoned up by her new "male" urges. "Just... stand by my side here and aim me toward the target. And I know it's probably not going to work, but I'm totally out of ideas."

"This is completely different from any weapons practice ever..."

Swallowing, she prepared to do as she was asked, lowering her hand to grasp Weiss's hard member once again. This was such a different situation. Any other time, she would stroke and tease, but here they had other goals. It was the strangest thing she figured she'd have to do.

Of course, the heiress still let out a small shiver of enjoyment, but she tried not to let it take over her entire being. Trying to force it wasn't doing any good; she just felt frustrated. So instead, she tried to relax as much as possible, hoping it would simply flow forth.

Relaxing made her think too much about Ruby holding her cock. She had such soft hands, perfectly suited to-

"Okay," she burst out, trying to distract her own mind from going down the bad roads. "So... got any good stories about waterfalls or geysers? Babbling brooks?"

"U-um..." Ruby fumbled, trying to look away for a moment as if that would help. But that wouldn't help at all! Not when she was the one aiming! "T-there's a nice waterfall near by place? The water runs down the cliff edges, it's kinda nice..."

Nodding, Weiss allowed her eyes to close. "Good, that's good... what else?" Not that she knew what else Ruby might have to tell her about such a random thing.

"Um..." She blinked for a moment in thought. What could she say about it? Other than water flowed, but that she already explained. Maybe... "Well, we used to go camping there. The last time I was about fourteen, it was Yang's sixteenth birthday. She and me would use it as a shower and swim in the pool underneath. That was fun."

"That does sound like fun," Weiss laughed breathily, trying to force herself to relax, to keep from losing her mind. And it was working; she didn't feel her cock soften in the slightest, but she wasn't panicking anymore. Rolling her hips slightly into the hand, she sighed, "Yeah... fun in the sun."

This trend only continued. And as Ruby still held her, she could actually feel Weiss thrusting into her hand... and was realising what was going on. Especially when it made more sighs.

"Weiss?" she asked quietly. "Are you actually gonna pee, or are you trying to get off again?"

"Wh-what?" Then she glanced down, seeing the way her ruddy little head was threading through the fist over and over, and stilled her movements. "Oh... o-oh, shit! Ruby, I'm sorry, that wasn't- I didn't even-" The fist on the other side of Ruby lashed out and connected with the stall wall. "UGH! This is unacceptable, I should be able to still pee no matter what I have in my pants!"

"It's okay! You just need to... um..." What _did_ she need to do? At the end of the day, she still had no idea how this anatomy worked. And there wasn't even anyone to ask! Their team was entirely female, and Ruby's closest friend outside the team didn't even physically need to pee! Closing her eyes tightly, she sighed. "I'm stumped. I don't know."

Now Weiss was thrusting again, without even meaning to start it. All she knew was she felt better doing it than resisting. "It's okay, Ruby... it's... all okay." Licking her lips, she whispered, "I'm sorry for... p-putting you in this position, but th-thank you for trying to help..."

"W-Wait, Weiss?" she suddenly asked again, not releasing the hand, but at least moving her body to one side, so she could at least catch her eye contact. "Do you really wanna do this in here? Cause you seem to, but, I wanna be sure..."

"No, I d-do not, but... I think I'm about to." Moisture lingered at the corners of her eyes as she held Ruby's gaze. "You... understand, right? That this body has urges now, and I'm trying to... figure them out, to purge them or ignore them, I..."

And then with no warning, as her eyes raked the curves of Ruby's worried expression, her soft lips and silvery eyes, she heard herself whisper, "God, you're beautiful."

Ruby only blinked in response. She didn't truly understand, but never did anything to fight it either. From what she learnt, at least from Yang and her father, if a boy said 'I have needs', chances were they were just trying to guilt her into doing something. But Weiss wouldn't do that... Not to mention, she _wanted_ to help her. Wanted to satisfy those needs.

With that thought in mind, she tightened her grip slightly, stroking her firmer then before, and slightly faster then before.

"O-ohhhHH!" Weiss burst out, genuinely surprised. "Ruby! I d-didn't- NNHH! Honestly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you had to start jerking m-my- OH WOW, that feels so incredible!"

"Shhh!" Not that shushing her would exactly work. If she'd learnt anything from their experience, it was that Weiss was rather loud. That would be a problem since they weren't in the dorm, nor were they really in a private place. But she continued, continued to up her pace slightly as she aimed Weiss downward, trusting her to get into a position that made it more comfortable for her.

Snaking her arm around Ruby's shoulder, she began to lean on her slightly for support as the stroking got more and more frantic. Her voice came in quiet pants most of the time, but occasionally a louder squeal of pleasure would plague her. Why did it have to be such an overwhelming experience?

"Ruby!" she managed to breathe a couple of minutes later, hips coming forward to meet Ruby's hand every time it swung back toward her. "I... I'm going to pay you back for this! Somehow!" Then she turned her head to the side and pressed her lips into her battle partner's, straining and already gliding her tongue over the connection.

Opening her mouth to welcome such a motion, Ruby kissed back vigorously. She upped the pace of her stroking even more when she felt the occasional throb from the member. This felt rather more satisfying than it did in her mouth, she could truly feel what she was doing to her partner, and feel every twitch of pleasure and desire. Maybe she would get her back, and maybe they could arrange for that to be ice cream, if actual pleasure never stuck her fancy. But for now, her concern was getting Weiss off.

The tingling all along her shaft was glorious, and Weiss's volume increased - though luckily muffled by the other mouth against her own, the whimpers and moans severely muted.

Then finally, when she felt the tingles descend down into her swinging sack, she drew back and panted, "Th-this is it, I think I'm- if you want to let go, I'll underst- understand!"

"Wait, as in finishing or-" The next throb answered that question. She was going to come. That she could handle, at least, and she did so. Hanging on and continuing to pump as fast as she could, she was determined to help her finish. Just a few more strokes...!

"FUCK!" Weiss burst out, standing up on her tiptoes as Ruby literally pelted her fist up and down along her swollen cock, creating more agonizing pleasure. "Ruby! Oh my GOD I can't believe you're s-so good at this, y- you're- NNHHHAAAAAAHHHH!"

That was as long as she could hold out. White seed sprayed all over the toilet. Not into it; all over the surface, only a portion of it making it down into the bowl. There was twice as much this time as when she had splooged onto the bed from Yang helping her out, which was still a bit more than she had sent down Ruby's throat the very first time. Into that, it seemed to be not quite as thick as before, but that could have been her misremembering.

Finally, Ruby slowed her pumps right down, gradually releasing the member from her hand as she looked to her instead. That hurdle was over with, she could feel it already softening in her hand. Maybe now... "You think you can go now? If I leave?"

"Give me a minute." Weiss took a couple of deep breaths. Then she reached over, snatched a short length of toilet paper, and began to dab at Ruby's hand where some of her essence had dribbled downward. "Listen... I... didn't mean for this to..." Her voice was less anxious compared to before Ruby brought her to a climax, but still humbled.

"It's okay!" she instantly responded. Once sure it was all off, and when Weiss went to hold her member instead, she let go of her. And instead, left a small kiss on her cheek. Poor Weiss, she was so exhausted after that! And all she wanted was to go to the lavatory. "I just hope it helped, that's all!"

"Yeah, it- oh wait, look!" And out came the pee. It was mostly clear, and was coming in such a heavy stream that Weiss had to adjust slightly to make sure it went in the desired direction. "Wow, I... it's so much more than when I went last night... like it's coming out of a fire hose!"

"Ooookay, not looking now!" Ruby turned herself around instead, standing with her back to Weiss as she faced the door. She wasn't terribly interested in watching that turn of events, even if Weiss needed her help before. If anything, she was just happy it happened. "Least now we can head back to the dorm! I bet Blake will wonder where we got to."

So euphoric was her release that Weiss laughed, "What, you don't want to watch me pee? Aww, why not?" But she didn't press the issue further.

"I'll just... be out here." Unlocking the door, she slipped out as Weiss was still continuing.

"Okay, okay. Anyway... thanks, Ruby. Seriously, I'll take you to the store and get you something. My treat; just name it!"

Finally making her way to the faucet to turn off the gushing water she'd forgotten all about, Ruby considered that. She'd have to think about some kind of reward later, if at all. But perhaps something little. "Maybe ice cream? Or something?"

"We can do better than that!" Weiss called back as the stream finally tapered off. Shaking the last few drops free, wondering if they would stop on their own or if there was something else she needed to do, she said, "But of course, ice cream. We'll both get some."

"I think there's a place by the docks! By that fish restaurant Blake likes. They serve some really nice hot fudge, I think."

Halfway through their conversation however, the door was beginning to budge. Someone was trying to get in the bathroom. Looking back to the stall for a moment, Ruby made sure Weiss was now safe, and nodded to herself when she walked back, and shifted the bags out of the way. Only for when the door opened.

"Jaune?!" Ruby called out in surprise, looking wide eyed.

"Oh..." The scrawny blond boy looked back in just as much shock, blinking a couple of times as he remained perfectly still. "I-I forgot..." But then straight after, his eyes snapped wide open, and he went to cover his eyes instead. "I-I mean... Wrong room! S-Sorry, Ruby!"

"Wh-what's going on out there?!" Weiss demanded - and only then thinking about how her shoes were facing the wrong way for a woman. What if Jaune noticed? It wasn't likely, but it was possible.

"How did you get the wrong room? Mens is around the corner from here!"

"I-I just... uh... just... mistook the sign for a guy wearing a cape!" That was a bizarre excuse. Yet there was nothing else seeming to come from him; before Ruby could ask anything else, he already stepped back, before making a frantic run away, calling back quite loudly, "Sorry again, guys!"

Which left a very confused Ruby stood there, holding both hers and Weiss's bags in her hand. "...Oookay..."

"Is... is he gone?" Weiss asked nervously, her panties pulled halfway up. She had wanted to wipe herself off more thoroughly first, but would have foregone that if she absolutely needed to cover herself right away.

"Yeah, he's gone," Ruby reassured, moving the bags closer to the sink. Only then did she remember, she still needed to wash her own hands from earlier. Turning on the water yet again to do just that, she called up, "He was really weird, though! First he said he forgot. How do you 'forget' where the right bathroom is?"

Wiping herself off, Weiss responded, "I honestly don't know, but then again I've never understood Jaune Arc. What a boob." Then she pulled her underwear up, sighed, and glanced at the toilet. "Okay, so... should I try to clean this up by myself? It _is_ my fault, but... but touching a toilet... ew..."

"Just... get a tonne of paper, it'll be fine," Ruby insisted, finishing up with her own hands as she waited to one side of the sink for her to return. "I mean, it's not like you're a biohazard or something."

"Well, I guess that's true... and the Beacon bathrooms are fairly sanitary..." Sighing, Weiss tried to make as short work of cleaning up with bits of toilet paper as she could, then flushed all the evidence away and rejoined her friend at the sinks.

"So, um... would you like to go today? For ice cream, I mean. I... I would, if you're free."

Pulling her bag onto her back, she held Weiss's up for her to grab when she was done. They could go now that they were free, but there was going back to the room to change out of their uniforms to deal with, and then the time spent getting to the docks... It seemed too much effort, especially after something as exhausting as that. There was something else she fancied...

"I have an idea, but... It's kinda dumb."

"What's that?" Weiss asked as she reached for the bag with a mostly-dry hand.

"Did you... maybe..." Once handing it over, she seemed to shrug her shoulders, bracing herself for whatever answer was to come. "Want to, um... cuddle with me? We can put a movie on the scroll or something and just... snuggle."

"Cuddle? With me?" Catching the way she had said that, she followed up by shouldering her bag and turning away. "Well, of course that sounds nice, but... clearly there are other people at this school who are better cuddlers. I mean, other than eating with you yesterday, I... don't know if I've ever cuddled anyone before."

The thought made her voice very quiet toward the end of her response. There had been the brief post-sex snuggle with Yang, but that had almost been from sheer exhaustion than about the act of cuddling itself. Her family was not the sort to be close, and she couldn't honestly remember the last time she'd received more than a very stiff hug from any of them. So over the years, she simply got used to the idea that physical intimacy was not in the cards for her.

But that reaction only made Ruby more eager. With a small smile, she followed the heiress toward the door, speaking just as she had her hand on the handle. "Then now's a good time to start, right? If you wanted to."

For about the third or fourth instance in their entire friendship, Weiss Schnee looked over at her battle partner and smiled a very genuine smile of happiness.

"Now's the perfect time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Yeah sorry about that long delay, lots of stuff going on. We're gonna have some new fics coming out soonish too, but don't worry we won't forget about this one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang decide Weiss has earned a little teasing. Publically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Sugar, Spice, And Everything Ice (Ruby/Weiss/Yang); public handjob, fondling, scratching, public fingering, mutual masturbation, cum-ingestion, sisters, double-fellatio, anal fingering, anal sex/strap-on sex/pegging, fellatio, panty-sniffing.

Professor Port's voice droned as his lecture seemed to visibly slow time. It was all Weiss Schnee could do to keep her attention focused on the subject matter. What was it again? Grimm. Always Grimm. She was already well-read on today's topic, and therefore was having an even tougher time concentrating than usual.

Though to be honest, that wasn't the only reason. At present, she was seated between her two teammates; Ruby Rose on her left, and Yang Xiao Long on her right. The only difference being, they were more than just teammates now. How could she be expected to focus on her studies when not only were Ruby and Yang doing untoward things to her in private, but they were doing them while she was...

Weiss had given up on how to describe her condition. Temporarily male? Intersex? Magically endowed? The warmth that lay coiled in her lap wasn't something she had grown up with, and therefore it actually cost her a lot of mental power to pretend it didn't exist. Sometimes, it wasn't enough – like in the bathroom a couple of days prior. How frustrating! She wanted to see the school nurse about it, but... Ruby and Yang seemed to really enjoy playing with her new appendage. That made it a lot more difficult to simply wish it away, if she were honest with herself.

"...the process," Port was saying. "Ruby Rose, care to tell us a little about your experiences?"

Of course, in a world of her own, Ruby hadn't managed to hear the start of what Professor Port was asking. But from the diagram of the Death Stalker he had drawn on the small chalkboard, she hazarded a guess. "W-well, their armour is impenetrable by anything other than their own stinger, or something stronger."

Truth be told, she was rather distracted herself. Not only had she been musing on the experiences she had with the heiress as of late; she was plotting her next move. Which she had even somewhat thought out with Yang. Their 'arrangement' seemed to work out rather well. 'Polyamorous' was what Yang had read of it, and explained to both of them at different points. A healthy, stable relationship involving more than one person.

Of course, that was true in Weiss's case. She was technically dating both Yang and Ruby. But the sisters? They had no interest in one another, only in bringing as much pleasure to their shared lover as possible.

For a second, it seemed as if Port would correct her, but then he merrily boomed, "Quite right, Miss Rose! Why, I remember once when I was just a lad of about nineteen, there was a Death Stalker the size of..."

Again, Weiss's interest waned. Her notes were fairly detailed, as always, but she had most of the information down even before Port spoke it. Why couldn't she forget about life while in "academic mode" the way she typically could?

Dating two women. The phrase kept coming back to her: she was dating _two women._ First of all, she was dating ANY women, let alone more than one! It shouldn't be allowed, she didn't feel worthy of either of them... no matter how much they perturbed her in her daily interactions with them, it couldn't be denied that they were two strong, independent warriors. Strongly deserving of whoever they wanted, and for some reason, they settled for _half_ of Weiss each? It boggled the mind, and distracted her quite often.

Not that she would be allowed to focus any more than usual. Another distraction came in the form of a small hand being placed on her thigh. At first it did nothing, just remained where it was in the hope she would notice. And it then began to rub sensually.

Of course it was noticed. All Weiss could do was just barely stop herself from screeching across the entire classroom. An instant later, she scrawled in the corner of her notes, _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ and slid the page in front of Ruby.

Lucky for Ruby, it was her left hand, her writing hand, that was free. So she didn't even have to stop or move her hand away when she wrote her reply.

_"Teasing."_

Weiss had guessed that much, but she was beside herself. This was the middle of class! There were a dozen other students surrounding them - and she was not of an anatomical makeup that could accommodate this activity right now without being very, _very_ obvious!

 _"You're going to get us in trouble! Don't you remember last time I had this 'issue' in class?!"_ she wrote back, shoving the paper over more angrily this time.

With a slight smirk, she took the pencil once again, scribbling her message. Before she would have the time to read it, already Ruby's hand was wandering upward, under her uniform skirt, against the hem of her undies.

 _"Well I guess we gotta be quiet then. You can run to the bathroom again after."_ There was even a little heart emoji drawn beside her words.

So that was her game. Ruby meant to tease her all the way through class, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. If she protested any more strongly, she would hurt Ruby's feelings, or perhaps reveal what was happening in the doing. Truth be told, it was a bit exciting, but if Ruby weren't interested in doing it this was _definitely_ not an activity she would ever have considered doing on her own.

Of course, she could already feel the warmth beginning to uncoil, awakened by the touch on her thigh - her bare thigh, now that Ruby had nudged underneath her skirt. Perhaps this was a challenge. How long could she stave off the natural reaction? Biting her lip, she tried to focus on what Port was saying.

"...leagues ahead of me! Fortunately, I'm never without my trusty..." The professor droning on and on was the perfect cover. Anyone was either taking notes, or asleep. No one could see the hand journeying up and up...

Until driving into her underwear. Weiss had known it would happen, but it was still shocking to feel curious fingers pressing in against her soft member, but she was still biting her lip, still determined not to let it get to her. Snatching up the paper, she wrote:

_"I hope you like fondling flaccid penises, you degenerate!"_

The team leader was unable to help herself chuckling as the hand continued its journey, beginning to rub her member. Up and down... back and forth. But what she wrote next was a clue of what to come.

_"Won't be soft when I get some help."_

As soon as Weiss read those words, another hand landed on her other thigh. Rubbing slowly along the insides of it. Its owner gave nothing away, managing to keep eye contact with Port at all times. Even managing the same bored expression Weiss had been wearing before all this started.

She couldn't help but stare at Yang, dumbfounded. How did Ruby let Yang know what she was up to, and in the middle of class?! Obviously, the work of two hands was going to be far too much for her to resist, being that she was already starting to lose the battle before.

"Miss Shee-knee!" Port mispronounced her name, yet again. "Something the matter?"

"Of course not, Professor!" she fumbled, turning back to the front of the class. "I was just... I thought I heard something outside!"

"Hmm! Well, thank you for looking out for our well-being, but I'm sure the guards can handle things! Now, as I was saying..."

A second piece of paper, with even scruffier writing then her sister's, made its way to Weiss's line of sight. _"Seems like someone is struggling..."_

As Yang remained working around her inner thighs, Ruby began to stimulate her soft length. Having to smirk as she felt it starting to harden in her grip. There was no way the heiress would resist this...

Now, Weiss's efforts were working in the inverse! The more she tried to pretend nothing was happening, that it wasn't turning her on, the more aroused she became. And Ruby hadn't even touched it directly yet! However, how could she be surprised when there were two hands from two different women in her lap?

In order to tease even more, Yang let out a content humming sound. For anyone else, it would be nothing unusual, even too quiet to reach their ears, but Weiss was well aware it was one of the noises the blonde made when she was experiencing pleasure. All the best things to continue their teasing.

But would they dare to complete the job? Right in the middle of the class? It seemed Ruby was determined to, as she shuffled even closer toward the girl to be right by her side. That way, she managed to push her undies down enough to release her length. Now it was only a skirt hiding it from view.

Unable to help it, Weiss let out an audible gasp. How _dare_ Ruby! How dare she expose her to the open air in a public setting!

At that noise, she saw Jaune shoot her a concerned look out of the corner of her eye. Composing herself as much as she was able, she shot him a friendly little wave and then bent to write on her paper. It seemed to mollify him for the time being.

 _"RUBY ROSE!"_ she scribbled angrily. _"You can't mean to do this, where will the END RESULT go?!"_

The continuous notes only made Ruby able to chuckle all the more. This really was riling her up! It was a brilliantly evil plan. Managing to steady her hand as best she could, she wrote back on the book.

_"No lesson next = back to the room to get changed."_

It was too late; Weiss was fully erect and Ruby was showing no signs that she would let her go soft again. Snatching up Yang's paper, she wrote upon it, _"You agreed to do this? Knowing what's going to happen if we all get caught?"_

 _"We won't get caught. Chillax,"_ Yang reassured. This lesson was one which Port would be talking for the entire duration. She had made sure of that. And one thing the entire class knew was that if Port was talking, he would keep on talking; so long as everyone appeared to be paying attention.

Whilst Ruby's hand wrapped softly around the shaft, Yang's headed further inward; until she was met with the soft orbs between her legs. Her goal, to cup and gently massage them whilst Ruby paid attention to the main section. To leave nothing untouched.

Both of the heiress's eyes bulged as she tried not to react anywhere other than her nether region. Already, she could feel her feet slowly turning inward, her hips trying to shift back and forth in her seat. This was so unfair! Her instinct had been to get back at them, to give them the same treatment, but Ruby had an aisle seat; it would be far too obvious. However...

On Yang's far side, Blake was fully absorbed in her note-taking, as usual. Further down, Nora Valkyrie was slumped over against her desk. She had a pair of glasses on with wide, attentive eyes painted on the lenses; behind those, however, her real eyes were closed as she dozed. Completely dead to the world.

Therefore, Weiss felt completely fine with reaching over and digging her nails hard into Yang's thighflesh.

"NNGG!" she growled with a wince, rather loudly in fact! Enough to make Ren, who was sat a few seats away, to look over. In quick thinking, she disguised her pained cry as a strained noise forming when stretching, lifting her free arm right up and back to keep that act up.

Just for that, as revenge, she held the small orbs a little tighter in her grasp. Her main worry was that Blake, who was sat right next to Yang, would see them. She was yet to know of the actions of her fellow teammates; and to find out in a lesson? That was a big "no".

Well, it seemed that was that; Yang literally had her by the balls. There could be no cruelty of a violent nature, or it would be visited upon Weiss tenfold. Therefore...

As she tried not to pant aloud from what both Ruby and Yang were doing to her, Weiss's pale fingers began to trail down to the hem of Yang's skirt. She would not be the only one suffering this bizarre fate.

It seemed just like Weiss, Yang's cheeks were beginning to burn. The heiress wasn't going to let her off that easily. Not when she was being fondled all over! And when fingers began to rub around her undies, she let out a quiet sigh, having to lean to one side to hide her blush.

Ruby, however, had begun to increase her speed. Holding near the base of her shaft, she moved her hand up and down in a continuous rhythm. Slowly getting faster as the lesson went on.

One thing impressed Weiss, as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself: Ruby was able to keep up her pace without even letting on the barest hint of her arm movements. It was as if she was moving completely independently from the elbow down. Her composure was magnificent... even if her cheeks were the tiniest bit pink at the thought of what was going on.

How red was Weiss's face? She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about how red her swollen length was getting, either, or how incredible the touch of the two sisters was. The unfortunate flipside? Not thinking about it was prolonging this unholy tryst. Of course she wanted it to continue for now, but that didn't mean they were totally off the hook for making such a plan.

As Weiss proved when she finally slid a finger under the hem of Yang's panties and ground it firmly against the soft pink lips she found there.

"AH-" suddenly there were quite a few eyes on the blonde. From various different students. "...CHOO!"

It was the only way she could think to mask the unfortunate slip up, her moan of pleasure; passing it off as a sneeze. For planning that Weiss was supposed to be the one getting everything today, it seemed she was giving just as much! Enough to make her even push her hips forward into the finger, encouraging more.

A thumb gently circled around her soft balls to continue the added stimulation to Ruby's thrusting. By now, the redhead had made sure that there was enough fabric in Weiss's skirt to catch any liquid that would make its way out. It just meant they would have to change.

Already, a few droplets adorned the inside of the skirt, and Weiss knew much more would follow within a few brief moments. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, and that something within her was straining for release. But not yet; there was one final thing part of her needed to happen.

As her finger traced over the vulnerable flesh behind Yang's skirt, Weiss finally lowered her other hand and slid it down and back until she was pressing up against the very edge of Ruby's backside. Then, timing herself just right, she gave it a hearty squeeze before returning it to take up her pencil.

The girl jumped forward in her seat. The last thing she expected was a pinch on her butt! Especially when she could feel the phallus in her grip beginning to throb. She was close. There was one final thing to do.

Flicking her free hand, she made sure her pencil fell off the table, giving her an excuse to go under. It meant she could concentrate on pumping the shaft as fast as she possibly could, without the worry of anyone noticing. Not only that, but it freed one of her other hands. Which she quickly placed in the space just above her head, in the hope to catch any of the fluid that was about to come forth.

Between Ruby concentrating harder on her efforts, Yang's fondling of her sensitive globes, and the knowledge of what she was doing in return, Weiss was completely doomed. A few more strokes brought her to full orgasm effortlessly, and she felt her hardness constrict as it forced out blast after blast of thick white elation, most of which landed in Ruby's hand. A few splotches found their way onto the inside of the skirt... and likely more would slowly appear inside her undies once she had been tucked away, but that was trivial.

As she continued to tease Yang, Weiss quickly jotted down something with a shaking hand and poked the scrap of paper under the table where Ruby was semi-crouching:

_"If you rub that on my skirt and make it more obvious what happened, I'll never forgive you. Eat the evidence."_

Now Ruby was the one blushing like mad. _Eat it?_ She'd managed to swallow the fluid on occasion, but to devour it by choice was another story!

But there was no time for alternatives. Pressing her hand against her face, she licked what had been spewed onto her hands away. Greeted by a rather salty, yet sweet taste, she continued with the rest, licking each finger to make sure it was gone.

Yang, however, wasn't doing so well. By now, her cheeks were completely red, and she found herself grasping a sheet of paper to try and contain herself. A finger was between her lips, in the middle of class! And Yang was always a loud person, almost as bad as Weiss. This would be a challenge.

As Weiss continued to stroke Yang mercilessly, she noticed her testes were still being jangled around by an increasingly-clumsy grip. This prompted her to write two notes on her paper, pretending they had anything to do with class. When they were done, she slid them in Yang's direction; her need was more urgent.

 _"Yang, you can stop, I'm finished. Let me know if you can handle this or not."_ Below that was, _"Ruby, please put away your toys when you're through playing with them?"_

Yang now had a choice. She could either let this continue, and mask her sounds with more fake sneezes and other various things; or wait until they got back to the room together. Either option was acceptable, especially from what Ruby and her had plotted for when they all returned.

She'd already began though, so in response, she nodded. It was enough to let Weiss know to continue.

After tucking Weiss's now-flaccid length back into her underwear, the redhead popped up again, with her pencil in hand, and a silly smile on her face. When Port asked what was the matter, she replied, "Sorry, I found a cookie with icing on the floor, too."

"And you ATE it?!" the man demanded. "Quite unusual!"

"Not for Ruby," Blake muttered as she doodled in the margins of her paper.

"Very good, then," Port blustered as he turned back to the board. "As we can see from this diagram..."

"Thank you," Weiss mouthed to the red-headed teammate as they both got settled more comfortably into their seats. Smiling at her teammate again, Ruby settled back into her seat, taking up one of the scraps of paper to quickly write herself;

_"More where that came from back in the room."_

Blushing furiously, Weiss decided to turn her attention back to Yang. The taller woman was already writhing back and forth in her seat, and she aimed to make sure this went quickly and heavily. Digging in with two of her fingers, she forced them in as deeply as she could from that vantage point, doing her best to glide over the sensitive clit with her palm as she did so.

Holding on wouldn't be easy, especially when she had to be quiet! She found herself having to grind her teeth, closing her eyes tightly as she tried her best to remain silent. What could be her excuse if Port were to ask?

Still, the quivering legs were a symbol. She was already so close.

That was when Weiss knew what might help Yang finish. Then again, maybe it wouldn't, but she had to try. Edging her leg sideways, she hooked her ankle around Yang's calf and dragged it under her desk completely. Perhaps a wider stance would open Yang up enough that she'd feel more free releasing her hold on her climax.

Turns out, that was what was needed. When Weiss was able to push even deeper, she gripped whatever she could even tighter, having to bite her lip hard to stop herself from shouting in the class. The quivering in her legs, however, was enough to make a small amount of noise, enough to make the members of team JNPR look over, and possibly Blake.

Not that Yang noticed. As white hot pleasure flooded through her, she was dead to the world.

Thinking desperately, Weiss pointed to a shadowy corner of the ceiling and said, "Is that a Pox Grimm up there?!"

Most of the heads turned to look while Weiss slowly wriggled her fingers inside Yang, forcing yet more pleasure into her body. In a moment, she would call everything done. In a moment.

"AH!" She was done for, she couldn't contain any more pleasure. Already she was quivering all over, sweat dripping from her skin as yet more white hot bliss coursed through her body. If this kept going, she would force yet another orgasm out. She couldn't do that, not yet.

Having to grasp her hand to make her stop going any further, Yang's eyes then darted around to Port, who was giving her a strange look. In her quivering, sweating state, she could only think of one excuse.

"T-those things freak the crap outta me."

"Me too!" Pyrrha squeaked from nearby, hiding behind her books. That was a lucky thing, as it lent Yang's state an air of credibility.

"Well, I see nothing of the sort," Port blustered. "But I'll have the cleaning staff check into it! For now, back to our studies..."

But Weiss could barely concentrate on anything after that. What would be waiting for them back in the room, she wondered? And how long had Ruby and Yang been plotting all of this?

* * *

 

"So... What are we gonna do with you?"

Yang had began teasing as the three made their way down the halls. She had made sure Weiss was in between them, just so she couldn't make up any excuse to get away. "Cause we got a whoooole night planned ahead, eh, Rubes?"

"Yup!" the redhead agreed, running ahead to open the door for her sister and their shared lover, still smiling innocently. "Aaaaand I think Yang is gonna want revenge for what you did to her in class."

"What _I_ did?!" Stopping dead in the hall, Weiss whirled to face the blonde. Partially, because she knew once they were on the other side of the door, she'd be fending off amorous advances that would make explaining herself that much harder. "How about what _you two_ did to _me?!_ This was all your idea in the first place, I just made sure we were even!"

"Our idea was to spoil you. It worked, didn't it?" Yang asked, folding her arms as she looked down at the shorter girl. "We know you've been stressed with school and stuff, so Ruby and I came up with some ideas to chill you out."

"Well, the class thing was _your_ idea!" the redhead protested, folding her own arms in a huff.

"Of course it was," Weiss growled. "Who would ever think Ruby Rose could be so, so... insensitive?!"

"Hey, it made the lesson a little more interesting, right?" Yang asked, raising one of her eyebrows. Despite having this planned, she didn't want to force anything onto her. Neither of them them did.

"Alright, alright." Weiss took a couple of deep, calming breaths. "I can't deny that the activity was... exciting, to say the least. But it was dangerous! I wasn't prepared for anything even remotely _like_ that!" Swallowing thickly, she whispered, "If I had been, maybe I would have brought tissues and Ruby wouldn't have needed to... well, you know."

"Um... I did have tissues." Ruby confessed, putting her hand into her pockets to pull out the many she had spare. With a red blush, she went on, "Just, when you requested it, I... um..."

Blinking at her, trying to process the image of Ruby _wanting_ to do that, Weiss had to shake her head from side to side several times before she could think again. "F-fine! Then you... and we shouldn't have... oh, I don't know, it just seems like we shouldn't have got away with it, that's all!"

"Well, we're definitely gonna get away with this..." Yang chuckled. "I arranged for Pyrrha and Nora to take Blake out for the day, she won't be back for a couple of hours, at least. And Ruby and I have... discussed what we're comfortable with doing in each other's presence."

"Oh?" Weiss said, at last strolling across the threshold of their dorm room, making sure to take her sweet time about things. They had to be made to understand that she was not simply their newest plaything; that she was in charge of this situation no matter how much they thought otherwise. "And what things are you comfortable doing, pray tell?"

"That as long as we're satisfying you, we'll do whatever. But we don't lay a finger on one another." Despite Weiss's best efforts, Yang seemed to want to be in command. She always was in their previous ventures.

Ruby, however, prepared the room, shutting the windows and placing Crescent Rose in front of the door, making sure no one could get in. Then, she dashed over the bed, removing a few of the blankets so the bed was left to the undersheets. Less to clean that way.

"Really?" Weiss teased. "Not even a... finger?" With that, she wriggled her middle finger in a motion that Yang had experienced as recently as several minutes ago.

The gesture had made Yang shiver. Imagining her sister in that way, taking her in that way... it was too much. "Nope. We're only here to be the sister-bread of a Weiss sandwich."

"Okay, bed's ready!" Ruby grinned, holding her hands behind her back innocently.

 _"Bed's ready,"_ Weiss mocked as she crossed to it, looking over her shoulder. "I'm still not quite sure about you two." Then something occurred to her. "Hey... about your 'rules' and everything."

"What about them?" Yang asked, already beginning to pace her toward the bed, sitting her down on the edge. "We can include a safe word if you want."

"Not that." Maybe they should have one, but Weiss had other concerns. "Are you... sure you're okay... well, being with me at the same time? You're going to wind up bumping into each other no matter what we do. I just don't want to make your relationship with each other uncomfortable."

Both girls looked back at one another a moment, then back to Weiss. The redhead took a seat next to Weiss's side, holding one arm around her. "We're probably going to be clothed for this, but we're both comfortable as long as you are."

"And neither of us want to pressure you into anything." Yang agreed, sitting the other side of her.

Blushing to her roots, Weiss clutched at the hem of her skirt. Two sisters. Sitting on either side of her. Both wanting her body, pressing in so close... so warm... "I just can't fathom why either of you want me in the first place, much less want to share me! Don't you remember what a pill I've been to you ever since you met me? Is there something wrong with your memory retention?!"

There was only one way Ruby could think to stop Weiss's self-loathing thoughts. Leaning forward, she mashed her lips against Weiss's, kissing her softly and sensually. The hand on her shoulder moved up to caress her cheek, holding her in place. Of course, kissing Ruby was more than enough to hold Weiss's attentions. The sweet, angelic lips of the younger woman thrilled her in a way little else could.

That's when Yang knew she was distracted enough to fetch what she needed. Getting back up, she hopped up to her own bed, searching under the covers for something. What was in store for the heiress this time? Only time would tell... and only her two lovers could reveal as much.

How could she love both sisters so earnestly, yet so equally? It made entirely zero sense. Yet it held true. No matter how many times she had tried to choose one of them, she simply couldn't - and their outrageously unlikely decision to share her seemed to suit her own indecision just fine. That was why Weiss kept questioning it: no one was that lucky. NO ONE.

Except for Weiss. Whenever she questioned how, or even why the two loved her, they each had their ways to keep her quiet, or to reassure her that they were comfortable with her. Some days, that was in the form of the three of them cuddling on their bed, snuggling against one another while watching something on a scroll – as she had first done with Ruby alone. Others, it was one of them leaving the room to give privacy to the others.

This would be the first time the three of them would do something like _this_ together.

"The safe word is 'Peter Port'," Yang stated, smirking to when Ruby leaned back out of the kiss to glare at her. "What? I thought it'd be funny."

"It isn't," Weiss grunted as she looked over at Yang, flushed from her earlier escapades and Ruby's earnest kiss. "But I suppose it works. What do you have there?"

"Well, I remember you liked it when I... 'laid a finger' on you." Mimicking the movement Weiss did earlier with her finger, her other hand placed a bag onto the bed. Within it, a small tube of thick, clear fluid; and a fake phallus. It seemed this time, Yang was going to use more then a finger.

Weiss, however, was not quite as quick to catch onto Yang's meaning. "Right, so... what is that, anyway?"

"Your new best friend." Yang could only make more jokes, taking it out of the bag to strap it on around her hips. While Yang got herself prepared, Ruby simply caressed her lover's cheek, running another hand up and down her chest, cupping her breast on occasion.

So that was what the two had planned: Yang would handle her lower half, and Ruby would handle her upper. It was the best way to stop the two coming into contact with one another.

"Wait, you... you don't m-" Ruby's lips distracted her mouth briefly again. "Yang, just where are you thinking of putting that, that... _thing?!"_

But Weiss already knew the answer to that question. It was going where Yang had once prodded her, somewhere she considered to be vastly inappropriate and yet wholly satisfying. She was going to do to Weiss what Weiss had done to her.

"Hey, we're gonna get you ready first." With that comment, she shuffled Weiss further onto the bed, then diving under her skirt to slide her underwear down her legs, tossing it onto the ground. Once they were gone, she began to run her hands across her inner thighs; repeating the actions that took place in their class.

Immediately, Weiss began to chuckle mildly. "Oh, but I don't know... I literally _just_ finished, you can't expect me to..." However, she already felt the stirrings. True, at present she was merely red and flaccid, but it wouldn't take long. Those two sisters truly could work miracles on her body that she was incapable of performing herself.

This time, Ruby could touch and fondle her breasts. Something she was incapable of doing in the middle of class. Soft hands cupped both of her modest assets, squeezing on occasion. But this would be easier if...

"Yang? You said you and me are gonna stay clothed... but does Weiss have to?"

Round eyes flicked between Ruby and Yang as Weiss awaited her fate. Did she have to stay clothed? Would she be penetrated by a device she had never before seen?

"Well, Yang? This seems to be your show. What are you going to do with me?"

"I'll leave that up to you, Ice Queen. You wanna stay clothed?" she asked her, continuing to brush her hands over the insides of her legs, watching as the length was beginning to harden.

Weiss hesitated. Already, her skirt was hopelessly stained underneath. There would be little use in trying to prevent it getting worse. Then again, if she did allow herself to be stripped, she might be more comfortable... and prevent the stains from being quite so obvious.

"Very well," she said airily. "The two of you may disrobe me." Her arms rose daintily, even as she felt her arousal beginning to reappear.

"There you go." That was the heiress they knew; snooty, yet knew exactly what she wanted. It was seeming like Yang was in command, but truly Weiss was in charge of the commands. This was her night.

Sliding the skirt down her legs, she tossed that aside with her underwear. That then allowed Ruby to lean down to slide her shirt up and over her head. Once that was gone, she reached back to unclasped her bra, sliding that over her arms and with the rest of her clothes.

"As you wish, your Majestyness," Ruby said in an exaggeratedly regal voice.

"We aren't finished," Weiss ordered, waving a shoe in Yang's face. Partly to aggravate the blonde, and partly because even though the prospect still boggled the mind, she quite enjoyed bossing the two of them around. It helped to balance the sheer terror she felt at the thought of what Yang might be about to do to her rear end.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde placed her hands onto Weiss's rather high heeled boots, pulling them off her legs and sliding them both to the side of the bed. NOW she was completely naked.

"Anything else, Worshipitude?" Ruby asked, rubbing her hands up and down over her body, trailing a finger between the orbs of flesh on her chest. "We're at your command..."

A few wicked thoughts flicked through Weiss's mind as Ruby toyed with her bosom. Have them both dance. Have them _kiss._ Have them run and fetch her an ice cream sundae. Darker things that made guilt rise in her, but she ignored those a little more easily. Even just briefly entertaining a few of them was prompting her to a more powerful erection than she'd had a few minutes prior.

Clearing her throat, the heiress merely settled on asking, "Kiss it. Both of you, I... I think I'd enjoy that."

"At the same time?" Yang had to ask. That went against their rule of no touching, because they would surely both be brushing against one another if they were both kissing Weiss's length. But before she could even answer, Ruby slid out from behind Weiss, obeying her 'master' without quarrel. Right away, she pressed kisses against her stomach, lower and lower, until beginning to kiss the base of her length.

Whereupon it literally twitched as it grew. Even though it hadn't even been quite an hour since she last climaxed, it was already rising. Her eyes wandered up to Yang. Would she do it, as well? Part of Weiss didn't want to hold out any hope that she'd have both sets of lips gracing her cock at the same time, that seemed like too much to ask. But then again, the mere fact that she had one was completely fantastical. Might as well shoot for the moon.

That gave Yang an idea. As Ruby was about to move upward, Yang placed her hand in her sister's head, keeping her on the lower half. And then her own lips pressed against the head. It was something that made Yang slightly uncomfortable, but for Weiss, she kept kissing around the top. As long as the two were as far as possible, it was the best they could do to obey their mistress's command.

It was a very curious sensation, being overcome with emotion while being so aroused. Weiss wasn't sure how to handle it; part of her wanted to cry and throw her arms around the two sisters, but her flesh also really needed them to keep going. For the time being, she simply watched and enjoyed, unwilling to even touch them lest she break the spell.

"Anything... Else... Mistress?" Ruby asked between kisses, pressing her lips right up against the base of her sex. At times, she would poke her tongue out against it, even suck in on it to try and encourage more contact.

"I... I don't know, I..." Her mind was beginning to get hazy. What did she want? Ruby and Yang, that's what - but beyond that, she simply couldn't focus. "Ruby, what do you want?"

"You... Mistress..." Backing away from the base again, she looked up to Weiss's eyes. Poor, poor girl, too dazed from pleasure to know what to do. There was no way she could give any form of command. So, she slid back up to her upper half again, pressing her lips against her neck and kissing it softly.

Yang didn't move from her length, now taking it upon herself to continue kissing it. Now, she could move to the middle, the only place that wasn't kissed.

Those lips of Ruby's were going to be the death of her. As Yang continued to tease the rest of her body, Weiss nearly jerked Ruby up to her lips, crushing their mouths together with great relish, kneading against her with all her might. With Yang being so sexy and Ruby being so sweet, it was a wonder she had survived this long.

Before her change. Would she have ever noticed if she remained biologically female? To that end, was she biologically female now, or not? Maybe she needed a checkup with the nurse, at the very least for that purpose.

It was a slight concern Ruby had kept. When - or _if_ \- the Dust wore off, would their relationship remain as it was? Sure, pleasing such an object was fun, but the lips of the heiress were something she enjoyed more. In fact, in all their time together, Ruby hadn't even asked Weiss for her to return the favour. When it was those two together, it was only the heiress who would finish. Ruby never seemed to be in the mood. Perhaps there was an underlying reason?

But those thoughts could wait. Already, Yang had prepared for the next phase of her plan. Spraying the fluid onto her hand, she had already began rubbing it all over the phallus. It just needed to be in one more place. "Spread 'em, princess."

Obligingly, Weiss let her thighs drift apart, but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. "N-now, Yang... you will go s-slow, won't you? That's a lot, um, larger than the last thing you attempted to put in there..."

"Oh, don't worry, I will be." Holding her lover's legs, she held them up and onto her shoulders. Once she was spread enough, she placed the wet fingers between her cheeks, pushing them up against the puckered muscle.

As Yang made her preparations, Ruby helped distract her as best she could. Pressing her lips gently against Weiss's again, her hands slid down to cup her breasts, brushing against them and caressing them with loving care. It was a massive difference compared to the blonde's rough movements, always the way Ruby preferred.

It was then that, however briefly, Weiss seemed to realise that Ruby wasn't getting anything sexual out of their encounters. In fact, the most action she had got was her butt being pinched a single time and a little dry-humping. Wasn't that odd? But, of course, having lubrication slathered over one's forbidden entrance does tend to distract one from other matters.

"MMhh!" Weiss breathed. "Yang, it's... a little cold! Are you sure this is going to be alright?"

"Just keep kissing me..." Ruby requested. She knew it would be the best way to keep her attention whilst Yang gave her the most pleasure she could.

The blonde, however, was continuing gentle movements, smirking at how the muscle began to loosen up at her touch. And as the length continued to twitch at the stimulation of her rear end, she could see that she was ready.

Cheeks filling with redness, Weiss hungrily engaged Ruby's mouth again, desperate for distraction from everything, from her condition, from what Yang was about to do to her... from her concerns about their arrangement and how it might change if her condition was reversible. That helped loosen her up to Yang's fingertip. This time, it would be far more than the rest of her finger making its way past the gates, but she couldn't think too deeply about it. There was only the moment.

"Okay," she breathed before kissing Ruby harder than ever. Yang might as well go for it.

As Ruby distracted Weiss with their heated kiss, Yang had began to press up the phallus against the loosened muscle. It was far bigger than her finger this time, and needed more work in order to slide it inside. Rotating her hips, she shifted the phallus back and forth around the muscle, loosening it even more. Until it finally got to the point that she managed to slip the head inside.

"HMNH!" Weiss wailed into Ruby's mouth. That was so much more than she had been expecting! Even knowing it would be larger wasn't the same as actually _feeling_ its girth. Was this what it had been like for Yang, accepting her? Not the same orifice, of course, but the same action. As last time, she felt her length softening as all of her body's attention was refocused on those hyper-sensitive nerves in and around the ring of muscle.

To counterbalance that oddness, one of Weiss's hands fell to Ruby's fleshy hindquarters and squeezed - but unlike last time, she kept squeezing, more gently and with her entire hand.

Shifting her hips slightly further forward, Yang pushed even more of the object inside. In such a short amount of time, it was already delving deeper then her finger had gone. Deeper, wider, all pressing against that strange area Weiss loved so much!

There was another thing she debated on. Should she pay attention to her length once again? Could she make Weiss orgasm without doing that this time? Was it even possible?

"Ooohhh..." Never before had Weiss felt anything like this. In a way, it was disgusting, and she felt like a horrible creature for not hating what was being done to her body. But she didn't. The smooth surface of the phallus gliding into her body, brushing against that tight knot of pleasure on its way in... nothing could describe it. Yang pounding into her was incredible!

At the same time, now she craved Yang's body. Craved it with her hardness. Alas, that would not be possible, not at the same time. Perhaps later, they would trade positions. Perhaps...

Perhaps someone else was already there who could take Yang's place.

Weiss tried to dismiss the idea. That was absurd. How was she supposed to concentrate on doing that while it was being done to her? But the more she thought about it, the more she envisioned sweet Ruby riding atop her, the more her limbs tingled in anticipation.

No. She couldn't ask Ruby to let her first time be in the middle of something like this. It wasn't right, it wasn't fitting. However, maybe there were other things they could do.

"Anything else, Mistress?" Ruby asked. Whilst their lips were parted, she could tell that she wanted to say something. Her hands were continuing to caress her soft breasts, even as Yang had began to slip inside even deeper, until she finally met her hips with her backside. Allowing her to be used to the feeling, she remained there, sighing contently.

The words "let me take you" almost burst from Weiss then and there, but she bit them back - barely. Having so much inside her was making it almost impossible to think! Numbly, she reached down to grip her semi-aroused member, smiling weakly when she felt how warm it was.

"M-mouth," she panted against Ruby's mouth. "Your mouth..."

"You want me to take you with my mouth?" she repeated. That would be close to Yang once again, a little too much so for comfort. But would it be so bad? Yang was still fully clothed, and it was a fake member that was beginning to slide in and out of her. It was probably the best way to satisfy her without actually being penetrated herself.

Nodding weakly, Weiss caressed Ruby's back again as he shaft slowly withdrew from inside her body, making her tremble. "If... if you..." The words wouldn't come out clearly, but she hoped Ruby understood. This was only worth her doing if it was what Ruby wanted, as well. Being that she had done it before, and also that she had seemed to harbour no ill feelings about lapping up the product of it a few moments ago, Weiss didn't expect much resistance, but the question had to be asked.

Without argument, she rightfully obeyed. That was the heiress - no, her _mistress's_ command. Already she had began kissing down the heiress's body, down to her stomach, then below, until she was met with the base again. Not one to rush, she began to kiss against it softly, licking all around in the hope of encouraging her to be ready once again.

Yang was already beginning to push back in again, holding onto her legs firmly for support. Already, her own cheeks were beginning to heat up. Watching the phallus slide in and out of her orifice was really doing a number on her, even if it wasn't a real phallus going in!

Indeed, Ruby's attentions were beginning to make her hunger awaken once more, even in the face of so much pleasure being lavished upon her tight entrance. The thought boggled her mind: Yang was having sex with her. _Anal sex._ So dark and decadent, yet she couldn't even pretend that she disliked anything about it. This was ruining her forever.

"Nhh," Weiss breathed. "You... you two are so... infuriating, I... it's s-so good!"

"We ain't even started yet; wait 'til I get into a rhythm." Yang teased. The next series of gentle thrusts were being delivered faster. And then faster again. Not enough to be considered rough, but plenty to keep her moaning for a long time.

Ruby had also began, kissing up the phallus until she reached the head. And then finally, she took it into her mouth. Gliding her tongue over the head of her cock, she gently began to bob up and down, licking over whatever length was beginning to enter her mouth.

Of course, the instant Yang began thrusting in earnest, Weiss found her back arching, her legs flailing all over Yang's arms, even her thigh bumping against Ruby's head. One hand clenched against the sheets, the other grabbing onto Ruby's calf for dear life. Even without the soft attentions to the head of her cock, being literally thrusted into was more than her mind could handle. It was glorious.

And then Ruby had pushed yet more if her into her mouth. The mess of brown-and-red hair continued to bob up and down, tongue continuing to grace her by licking all over as much as she could.

"Easy there, Weiss, you don't wanna make Ruby choke on that." Yang had managed to keep Weiss's legs up, keeping them from falling onto her sister as she worked it as much as she could. Once comfortable again, she began to thrust faster, pushing the boundaries of their play even further.

"Yang, I... I'm not making her go too... fast, she's... doing..." Weiss wasn't even capable of finishing her sentence. Again. Why couldn't she talk? Of course, it had to be the combination of Yang forcing something in and out of her hind end while Ruby's mouth enveloped her throbbing arousal, but that still didn't seem like it would result in an inability to speak.

Yet she craved more. How truly sick she must be, having all of this done to her body and wanting more to happen, needing to be driven over the edge. Perhaps it had more to do with already having climaxed recently than about her sexual predilections. Maybe she'd never know.

"Someone's struggling to talk," Yang continued to tease. This really was driving her just as insane as Weiss was being driven! Already the heat on her sex was getting unbearable, enough to make her attempt to thrust deeper, only so she could try and grind her sex against the base of the strap on, but to no avail.

While Ruby... the redhead was going to repeat their first night. Taking a few deep breaths, she forced herself forward onto the phallus, taking it deeply into her throat. Her lips even managed to reach the base this time!

All of her was inside Ruby. That was glorious. It was as it should be! It was harder to savour while her rear being widened by the very thorough actions of her sister, but that didn't make it any less meaningful to the heiress.

But there was something else she wanted, that she needed to at least attempt. Tugging gently, Weiss moved Ruby's nearest leg up and over her so that Ruby was now straddling her head. And she began to tug her waist lower.

As she pulled back for breath, her eyes began to snap open. Surely Weiss wasn't thinking of taking herself with her mouth also! But as she began to feel the heiress's breath against her own sex, she knew that was indeed what she was going to do. Would she be alright with that?

"M-mistress? What the heck are you doing?"

"Whatever you w-want, Ruby." No other phrasing suited the moment, and she couldn't have said more if she wanted to with Yang still tilting at her behind. Still, all Weiss wanted Ruby to know was that she could kick her in the head and tell her to back off if she so chose.

However, the heady scent of her teammate was filling Weiss with yet more desire. Something about knowing that Ruby was completely untouched inflamed her need, yet made her want to take the utmost care. And this was with her soft white underwear securely in place, not to mention black tights covering everything! Keeping well away for the time being, she simply kissed a thigh through the fabric.

"Nnn... Weiss..." she found herself sigh, revelling in the feeling of having her inner thighs so delicately touched. But there was work to do. Opening her mouth once more, she took the length in, bobbing up and down. In an attempt to give the utmost pleasure, she tried to match her bobbing with the thrusts of her sister. But with her speed, that proved quite the challenge.

This was all too much for Weiss. To touch Ruby in such a way, it sent chills down her spine, it made her dizzy. Meanwhile, having her hole opened so much by Yang's relentless pace and Ruby's lavish attention on her sex wouldn't let her recover enough to think. Another orgasm was around the corner, and she didn't know what else she might do about it other than ride it out; besides, doing anything more to Ruby in that moment would probably just make her unable to concentrate on Weiss's sex. That was a selfish thought, but the whole procedure could become ungainly for all of them. Nobody wanted that.

"MmmhhhH!" Weiss moaned against Ruby's thigh. "Yang! Ruby! Yes!"

Hearing her throes of ecstasy were making the blonde grin, encouraging her to thrust as deep as she could in those last moments. She too began to kiss at the legs on her shoulders, anything she could do to add stimulation to their mistress.

Ruby had a similar idea. Once again, she took a few deep breathes, before diving down onto the phallus again, taking it all into her mouth and throat. But that wasn't all.

Her hands dipped down, close to where Yang was thrusting in and out of her, until they reached the soft orbs. Taking them into her hands, she attempted to massage them as best she could, desperately hoping to encourage her to finish.

THREE parts of Weiss being stimulated was far too much for her to handle, and her orgasm began to burble forth once more. There was nothing she could do for either of her partners. Nothing except...

As her length grew tight in preparation to loose into Ruby's mouth, Weiss curled up and pressed her face directly against Ruby's centre through the clothes, using it to muffle her long, quavering scream of delight. At least she would feel those vibrations.

"MFF!" All Ruby could feel was the vibrations against her sex, and the thick liquid spraying into her throat. Her own legs began to quiver in surprise, the pleasure was beginning to seep through to her. And being untouched prior to this was... Exciting.

Yang attempted her best to keep Weiss's orgasm going as long as she could, thrusting the phallus deep inside and moving her hips so it rubbed against her favourite place in there, continuing to kiss whatever skin she could get. But when it was over, she was also left trying to catch her breath, breathing heavily against Weiss's leg.

"Damn it Ice Queen... You sure know how to wear a girl out..."

Nothing would come from Weiss. She tried to speak, tried to at least tell Yang to keep her trap shut and just be grateful for the privilege, but her heart wouldn't have been in it, anyway. Instead she merely laid there with several inches of false phallus inside her, Ruby's mouth panting against her rapidly-softening length, and an increasingly-pungent sex a couple of layers of fabric away from her nose.

The younger sister was most definitely aroused. There could be no denying it. Whether or not she wanted anything done about said arousal was another matter, but Weiss needed a few seconds to recover before she could do anything regardless. Desperate not to make anything worse for either of them, she turned her face away and nuzzled Ruby's thigh affectionately.

"Soft," she breathed, so quietly that even Ruby might not have heard her, much less Yang from her upright position between her legs.

Retracting her hips, Yang slowly pulled the fake appendage out of their lover, finally freeing her of said stimulation. But watching the heiress struggle to bring herself together was a wonderful sight.

"Looks like we did the job, eh Rubes? I don't think she'll be stressed out for a while."

Her sister, however, once letting the softening length out of her mouth, could only breathe heavily as she lay her head against the heiress's side, eyes beginning to slide closed already. She could still feel their partner's breath right against her sex. This was the first time someone had tried to stimulate her, and she was hopelessly aroused by it. "Mmm..."

This could be a potentially awkward situation. What would Yang do with her sister aroused in the same room? Well, not just aroused, but aroused for the first time and asking for release? While that notion intrigued her greatly, Weiss knew that in practice, she'd rather not find out and have to deal with the consequences.

"Yang? Could you... get me a glass of water? Please?" Weiss rasped. In point of fact, her throat really was dry.

In truth, Yang had figured things out. She knew what was going on. The red cheeks of her sister were telling her everything. "I, uh, gotta wash this anyway, so I'll be gone for quite a while. Twenty minutes okay?"

Indeed, Yang knew. Weiss peeked out from around Ruby's skirt and held her gaze, praying she was not going to be judged, that Yang wouldn't hate her for the rest of her life for what might be about to take place in that room. With her little sister.

"Maybe you could... take my clothes to the laundry, too? Sorry, I just... I can't have those stains lying around..."

"Sure. Just don't push yourself too hard." That wasn't aimed at Weiss. It was a clear warning. She understood the terms of their relationship, that the two were both with Weiss. But that didn't stop her from making sure her sister would be safe.

"We won't," Weiss promised, voice deadly serious. "Um... see you soon."

Slipping off the phallus from her hips, and then picking up Weiss's clothes, Yang headed for the door, quickly heading out and locking the door behind her. She knew exactly what was going to take place. And while this wasn't the most thrilled she could feel about something, while part of her felt an anger rising at the idea of her sister being in this situation... she knew Weiss. She trusted her with their lives on the battlefield. Maybe she could trust her with this, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait haha, but I just saw RWBY v 1 in the theater and it made me wanna get this chapter out for you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finally gets her some sweet Ruby lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: White Rose; first orgasm, cunnilingus, worship, stockings, underwear switching.

A long silence fell over the dorm room in Beacon Academy as the two shortest team members lay next to each other. Silence filled with possibilities and dread in equal measure.

"...Ruby?" The question was hesitant, quiet. The younger girl managed to push herself back up, away from Weiss's sex so she could look back at her.

"...Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. What I did before, that wasn't- I couldn't think straight, and I knew you might not be ready, s-so I didn't push it further, but... are you mad?"

"Nope." In truth, such light teasing through her clothing was what she needed to awaken her desires. But feeling her partner may not understand, she rolled off of Weiss, readjusting herself to sit up right.

"Thing is, Weiss... I'm not like you and Yang. I don't just get... _ready_ when I see or think about something happening. But feeling you moaning just then... that helps. I think I'm... _maybe,_ I'm ready."

"Do you _know?"_ It was all Weiss could do to push herself up to meet Ruby's eyes. She wanted to do so much more, but they had depleted her energy reserves for the time being. "Do you _know_ you're ready?" To her surprise, emotion began to choke her words, but she fought through it, fought to make her concerns heard through her trembling voice. "Because th-that's the most important thing, that you be happy, and if this m-might be too soon for you, then... then I couldn't live with that, okay?!"

"Weiss," she said quietly, moving forward again as she wrapped her arms around her lover's body, kissing her cheek again. "Yeah, I'm sure... completely."

Melting into the embrace, Weiss nuzzled Ruby's neck for a few seconds as she weighed her options. She could very honestly say she wasn't ready, that doing too much in one day had made her want nothing more than a long nap. Except... that wasn't quite true. The one thing she did want more than a nap was to give Ruby as much pleasure as she had been given.

However, what she said instead was, "You know, my behind hurts a little. Yang really did a number on me."

"Well, that thing did look big! I mean, you were wailing like an animal!" Ruby joked, giggling as she cuddled up against her lover for a moment. But that reminded her of something. "Um, I don't think I'm ready to take... _that_ , yet. But fingers? ...Maybe."

"Hmm," Weiss murmured, soaking in the warmth of her lover. One of her lovers, anyway. "If by 'that' you mean what Yang has, it's off being cleaned. But if you mean me, well..."

One of her hands reached down and flicked the flaccid cock, coated though it was in Ruby's kisses. It flopped onto its side and did not stir.

"Yep, that's what I meant." She couldn't help but chuckle. It had been twice in one hour, of course her partner wouldn't be ready for that again for a long time! Still, she huddled against her, kissing at her neck softly.

"Ruby..." Weiss didn't know what else to say anymore. Not about anything important. She just wanted to treat Ruby like a goddess, make her first time being touched in this way something memorable. Fatigue be damned.

Sliding downward, she allowed her hands to trail very lightly over Ruby's chest and sides until they reached her waist, where she hesitated with her chin on her stomach. "Are you ready?"

With cheeks as red as Crescent Rose, she looked down at Weiss with a soft smile. She was. Undoubtedly, she was.

"I'm ready, Weiss Schnee."

Ruby had said her name. She really meant it, every last word. There would be no stopping her now. Fingers trailed up and under her skirt, forcing their way between the tights and the underwear and dragging the former downward. There was no rush, despite the timetable Yang had set them. When she got to her ankles, Weiss stopped to discard Ruby's shoes so she could finish with the stockings.

"Hmm..." Relaxing back against the bed, it seemed it was Ruby's turn this time to be the heiress. The mistress. She was the one being treated like royalty, and she would enjoy each second.

Weiss caught that look of satisfaction in Ruby's eyes. Did she enjoy being doted on? It would bear further exploring in the near future - and perhaps a little in the present.

"My lady," Weiss said as she pressed a kiss against the top of the foot on her left, even as her hands caressed its adjacent thigh.

"Mmm... Weiss..." she breathed, body falling utterly limp as she treated her. She really was going to be in for a treat this evening! Lips grazed lightly over skin as Weiss climbed higher, over knee and thigh. Then she found herself above the skirt once more, where her journey began.

"You alright?" Weiss breathed as her hands began to glide over the sensitive thigh skin, tracing tiny circles.

"Yes..." Ruby sighed out, hands beginning to grasp at the bed sheets gently. Already, her sex was red hot and wet. She had been ready for quite a while. This was going to be glorious.

No more sense in waiting. Weiss moved one hand inward until it rested on Ruby's centre through the cotton of her underwear. It didn't surprise her to find they were somewhat damp. Of course they were, after all this teasing! With a very steady, delicate hand, she began to trace the same small circles she was still making on one thigh, feeling the very slight changes in Ruby's body through the material.

It encouraged a gentle shiver from her. This was the first time anyone had ever touched her that way. She had never really explored her own body; only that occasional touching in the shower when she was washing herself. But here Weiss was, teasing her through the fabric of her underwear, making her squirm beneath her. "Weiss..."

The named woman's lips began to press against her lover's thigh flesh as she stroked, still quite gently. Ruby's heat could stand to be slowly built before they really started to cook.

"Ah..." So that was her game, to tease her. But with her heat already ever rising, the poor girl had little idea of what she could do to possibly encourage more contact. Apart from grasp the sheets a little tighter as she bit her lip.

Which was when Weiss allowed her teeth to nip playfully at the soft skin. Never did her hands stop plying against her, she merely bit lightly and released, continuing about her business.

"Stop teasing meeee!" Ruby began to beg, as she couldn't help but shift her hips back and forth, even pushing herself forward into the fingers playing with her.

"As you wish, my lady," Weiss said, trying not to laugh. It really wasn't so absurd; Ruby was so soft, like any pampered princess would be. Soft and sweet.

How sweet was she, though? Unable to resist any longer, Weiss pressed her tongue against the fabric, holding still so as not to startle her lover.

"A-ah!" Unable to help herself, Ruby pushed up against the tongue that was licking the fabric. Weiss was wetting her underwear even further! How could she contain herself?!

She couldn't. Beyond her own control, one hand went right down to where Weiss was licking, attempting desperately to pull her underwear to one side, so she could make direct contact.

But Weiss caught up the hand and kissed its fingers soundly. "Now, now, this is about me treating you. Don't get too eager." Of course, secretly she was also enjoying how much this was teasing Ruby, but she also knew it would make everything that much more satisfying when the teasing gave way to direct stimulation.

"B-but Weeeiiisss..." The comment came through as a strained moan, and once again she found herself pushing her hips forward to try and gain more contact. She had never felt this way before, that she craved the much-needed attention. Even touching her hands were making her sex even warmer. "I feel... warm."

How far should Weiss go? Touching her directly? Using her mouth? Going past the outer flesh and into her body? To be entirely honest, she wasn't sure if she was the person most qualified to do this, as she had never even done such a thing for herself. Back when she owned that particular equipment. Nevertheless, Ruby was chomping at the bit.

"It's okay," Weiss told her gently as she began to rub the crotch of her panties faster, more firmly. "Just let it happen naturally, don't rush anything. I'm here."

"That feels so... so... NYAH!" Everything felt like fire. How were the Ice Queens movements and actions sending hot flames of pleasure through her body?! Was this magic? But in her throes of pleasure, she moved one of her hands over her mouth, keeping her voice in a hushed tone as best she could. She couldn't risk anyone hearing them, or Blake to return and see them.

How was it possible for any one woman to smell this incredible? Of course, Yang's scent had also been perfect, something to make her mouth water, but somehow Ruby was even more... not "better", that wasn't the right word. More intoxicating, perhaps? Weiss couldn't be sure; all she knew was that the scent was filling her up, dazzling her, causing her to want to tear the underwear off and plunge her face straight in. A desire that was mounting.

"Ruby... do you want them on or off?" Weiss asked in a very hushed voice. "Either way is fine by me, so please, only tell me what you want."

That was a surprisingly difficult decision. If her underwear was off, it would be the first time she was ever exposed to another person. All the lectures her dad had given her about staying safe would be gone in that moment. She'd be a grown up. But to keep them on... that was just vastly inconvenient! Surely it would all feel better once they were making direct contact with one another, that's how it worked, right?

Swallowing, and clamping her eyes shut, she made her decision. "Off... take them off."

The temptation to ask again was very strong, but Weiss suppressed it; obviously, that decision had not come to Ruby easily. Therefore, she simply whispered "Alright" and began edging them downward slowly, keeping her eyes on her hands instead of on Ruby's body. Once they were off, she climbed past her hips and up to her face, cupping it gently.

"Doing alright?"

Feeling the soft hands upon her face, Ruby opened her eyes, greeted by the beautiful blue of her lover's. She truly was the best thing to calm her down. "Yes."

"Good." The hand slowly trailed down Ruby's neck, the nail of her index finger pressing in very slightly and earning her a shiver.

"How are you so good at this?" Ruby asked, moving one hand up to cup Weiss's cheek in return.

At that, Weiss felt her cheeks filling with colour. "D-don't be stupid, I'm not. Just... I want to make this special for you, that's all." Clearing her throat, she moved the hand down to rest on Ruby's hip. "I, um, I don't have to look if you don't want me to."

"Y-you can look. I trust you..." she reassured, cheeks blushing red once more at the thought. But to invite her even further, she began to part her legs. Thankfully, Ruby herself didn't have to look, since the skirt hid enough from view. She probably couldn't handle the sight yet.

In truth, Weiss really did want to see Ruby in all her glory, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything until the owner of said glory desired it so. Therefore, Weiss's nude form slowly slithered down Ruby's semi-clothed one until she rested against one leg, eyes even with the hem of a skirt that couldn't quite hide the plump hindcheeks lying just below her waiting centre.

The musk was much stronger now, with nothing to hold it in from the air and her face being so close. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to say, but she couldn't help it anymore.

"Ruby, do you know how good you smell?"

"S-smell?" She looked down to where the heiress was crouched over her, unable to help but blush intently. That wasn't something she expected to hear about her privates! "I... I aim to please?"

Smiling awkwardly, Weiss began to pet Ruby's thigh. "Well, it's true. Sorry, was that a weird thing to say?"

"No, just... I'm new to this." She blushed wildly, although going back to gripping the bed sheets again, she looked down to Weiss, taking a slightly more commanding tone. "Now where were we?"

"Your smell," Weiss reminded her, showily breathing in as she crept closer to the hem. "It's so good, Ruby. Makes me... hungry."

"H-hungry?" Watching intently as Weiss got closer, she bit her lip. Was she going to repeat her own actions? Of course, Ruby didn't own the same equipment that Weiss did, so it would be impossible to copy it exactly, but what would it feel like to get the same treatment?

Eager to please her lover, she shook her hips playfully. "C-come and get it."

She could wait no longer. Lifting the skirt gently, Weiss took in the sight of a delicate pink sex for an eternal instant, heart thumping in her chest. It was so beautiful! Ruby had no idea what a treasure she had been hiding away. The light thatch of reddish hair over the top was the perfect ornamental finishing touch. Licking her lips, Weiss again inhaled as she drew closer still, one of her hands brushing lightly over the glistening skin before drawing away.

There was breath tickling the skin of her most sensitive area, fingers touching over the skin. It was enough to make her shiver. The teasing and waiting until this moment really had paid off, Ruby was completely intoxicated by desire! And so, laying back and relaxing fully, she awaited eagerly.

Desires flashed through Weiss, some of them innocent, some of them fairly dark. Things she wanted to do to the perfect body presented before her. They would have to wait for another day. Right now, all she was going to do was gently coax it to its first orgasm.

The tip of her tongue snaked out and pressed into Ruby's sex, rolling back and forth very slightly as it picked up liquid, then drew it back into her mouth. "Mmhh..."

A strained moaning fell forth as Ruby gripped into the sheets, legs quivering very slightly as the liquid of her moist sex was being taken by the heiress below her. Pushing her hips upward lightly, she attempted to grind more of herself against her lover's face. What was wrong with her to want such a thing?!

"You are strong, and sweet..." Another lick. "Salty... Ruby, how did you not know?" Weiss's tongue went slightly deeper this time, lapping from bottom to top.

"Oooohhh!" She moaned out once more. Weiss's tongue was working wonders, satisfying the ever building heat, doing it so gently! It was remarkable how simple she made such actions look, even if she had never attempted.

Then she found something more. When Weiss began to lick near the top, sparks of pleasure were sent through her. "W-Weiss! What is that?!"

"What? What is what?" Glancing down, she realised she was grinding unconsciously against Ruby's leg. It wasn't what the redhead meant, but it was the only thing Weiss could think of in the moment. "Sorry, I can move over if you need me to!"

"What? No!" Assuming Weiss meant to move away from that area, she quickly sat up right, trying to watch her, or see what she was doing. "I-I really like that... I was going to ask for more."

"More? Oh, of..." A couple of possibilities presented themselves. First, Weiss licked Ruby's rose petals very gently. "More of that?"

"HMM!" She nodded frantically in agreement, gripping the sheets as more and more pleasure shot through her veins. The gentle tongue was performing such rough pleasures to her!

However, Weiss wasn't through. Her writhing muscle trailed higher, pressing against the small engorged nub near the top of her sex. "More of this?"

THAT was what she wanted. "YES!" That tiny nub was responsible for all the sheer pleasure going through her body, and Weiss was massaging it with her tongue! Another moan poured forth, as she gripped the sheets even tighter again. Even though they hadn't long begun, she could already feel pressure building. She had been missing out on this for years!

Pressing her face inward, Weiss began to lap steadily at the moist crevasse, ensuring that she ended each lick with a hard flick against Ruby's sensitive clit. The hand that had last touched her went to one side, pulling her skin aside to open her up more, to help her tongue dip further in.

Devouring Ruby wasn't satisfying Ruby alone, either. Though she wasn't getting truly aroused again, a dull ache of pleasure resounded up from Weiss's punished loins. As a result, the occasional low groan was loosed against her partner's sex as she continued to lap at it.

"I-it's... s-something's happening!" she couldn't help but call out. All of this stimulation to her sex for her first time, it was too much for her to handle! The pressure continued to build in her stomach, in her sex; pressure that was making it harder and harder to think straight. Was this what she wanted? Was this how Weiss felt when she was on the brink of finishing?

Had it been anyone else, she would have probably pushed them away in sheer confusion, unknowing what exactly she wanted. But Weiss would never hurt her. Weiss would never do something that would truly cause damage. She trusted her with her life.

Out of curiosity, Weiss stretched her neck upward and pressed her lips into and around the clit, enveloping it completely. If Ruby enjoyed a simple licking, then why shouldn't she like this, as well?

That was what pushed her over the edge. Gripping tightly to the sheets, she let out a loud cry of pleasure, legs quivering as her stomach fluttered with more and more pleasure. One hand quickly reached into Weiss's hair, grasping it tightly as she went through her first climax. Her first orgasm.

Ruby Rose was now officially a woman.

And with that in mind, as she finally regained her breath, she leant back onto the bed, tears already beginning to well in her eyes. What would her father think? She was still so young! That wasn't right, was it?

It was only when Ruby flopped onto the bed that Weiss knew for sure that all the shouting, writhing and pulling of her hair - something that Weiss seemed to enjoy, beyond all reasoning - had indeed signalled her end. Having realised as much, Weiss allowed herself one very slow, very languid lick along her centre before pulling back slightly and resting her face against Ruby's thigh, smiling at the face she could just scarcely see over the swell of her chest.

Amongst all the heavy breathing and panting the smaller girl was doing, there was the occasional sniffing. The tears she had tried so hard to keep back had began to fall down her cheeks. For reasons she couldn't even understand herself. She just needed to hold her partner.

"W-Weiss?"

"Ruby?" Something was wrong. Pushing to all fours, Weiss inched upward a bit, feeling her length swing uncomfortably from side to side. They really had put it through its paces that day. "What is it, what's the matter? Did I hurt you somehow?!"

"N-no... it's not that." She sniffed, unable to help but brush her skirt back over herself to cover up. "What we just did... am I a bad person? For wanting that so soon? I'm not as old as you, but when you did that, I just... I needed it!"

"I did hurt you." Dread filled Weiss's stomach as she stared at the shame growing in her partner's face. "We rushed into this before you were ready, and now... oh Ruby, I'm so sorry! What was I thinking? Of course you wouldn't want to take this step yet, there was no reason you should!"

"No, no, it's not your fault!" she managed to muster together, breathing heavily still from their exhaustion. Seemed Weiss had done a number on her, as well. "I could have refused, but I didn't. It's my fault, I wasn't thinking straight. But I'm just worried that... what will people think?"

Sighing, Weiss crawled up and wrapped her arms firmly around Ruby's body, pressing her head against her own shoulder. "Oh, Ruby... first of all, no one has to know until you're ready for them to know. It's none of their concern. But even when they do, so what? You can do what you want with your body. It's yours, isn't it?"

Hastily huddling into her, the smaller girl wrapped her arms around the heiress, pressing her head into the small of her neck as she half closed her eyes. She raised a good point; no one had a right to tell her what to do. "It is... b-but my age, doesn't that mean I'm a bad person? For not waiting?"

"You're not the bad person," Weiss breathed. "That would be me if either of us is. Wanting to wait is totally respectable, and I... should have helped you do that, instead of helping you do the opposite."

Ruby could only huddle into her more, nuzzling her face against the skin of the heiress. She was still glazed with sweat from the previous venture, and was no doubt exhausted from it still. "You didn't push me into anything. I wanted this."

A small smile tugged at the heiress's mouth, but what she said was, "Not that I understand why. Or why you'd be willing to share me with your sister, when... you could have told her to back off, and she probably would have. But I've given up understanding how you two think, to be honest."

"I just... I want everyone to be happy, you know?" That sounded a little less confident then each time she spoke before. Truth be told, if she was brave enough, she would have asked Yang to back off. But she was not. Not currently, anyway. "Yang can do things for you that I can't, please you more than I know how. Me?... I mostly like the cuddles."

"Cuddles are fantastic," Weiss agreed, squeezing Ruby more tightly. "And... I really do enjoy our 'arrangement', even if I'm not always entirely comfortable with it. That's only because it's definitely not what I was expecting, you know? Three people, all women, and I have a... you know. Highly unusual."

Unable to help herself, Ruby looked down at said appendage. She had to admit, in its flaccid state, it wasn't very intimidating. In fact, it was somewhat cute. But it did remind her. "Are you gonna see the nurse about it?"

"Yes, I will. Tomorrow." Against all odds, Weiss was no longer particularly thrilled with the idea of having her transmogrified genitalia examined by a professional, but she knew that it had to be done. Who knew what might happen if she left this problem untended? "Ruby, you have to tell me honestly. If I do, and she cures me of my condition... how... would you feel about that?"

"No different." She didn't even have to think her response through. It was instant, it required no thought process. "You are who you are, Weiss, and I care about you. You should be however you wanna be, as long as you're healthy. Because, like... how you say this is my body and mine alone, that body is yours, right?"

"Yeah, but... but I don't..." Her voice got a lot quieter as she said, "What if I don't know which way I prefer my body? If I keep this, this... thing, I'll be a freak of nature. On the other hand, I can't describe how good it feels when it's in Yang's body or in your mouth, I... this is insane. I'm clearly insane."

Retracting herself from the small of her neck, Ruby looked into her eyes a short moment. Her hand went upward to cup her flaccid sex, a thumb very gently grazing over the soft skin. Weiss was surprised, but she didn't break eye contact when she spoke, asking in a slightly patronising tone. "What is this, Weiss?"

A shiver passed through Weiss. The tissue ached slightly from overuse, but Ruby's touch still felt good. "What do you mean? It's my..." Her voice lowered to a whisper soaked with shame. "Penis."

"Exactly." Drawing her hand away again, she then went to grasp Weiss's hand, only to push it against her legs. Specifically in between them. Even when trying to make a point, it was difficult not to shiver when feeling another's hand there. "And this is my... well, my own private area. It's a part of me. But it isn't _me._ Just like your own is a part of you, not you as a whole. And the only one who can tell you if that part is right or wrong, is you."

"How do you do that all the time?"

She blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"Make me need to kiss you."

And without further ado, Weiss did indeed kiss her partner, wrapping her fingers in her short hair as she did so. Right away, her eyes closed for the kiss. As she leant forward into it, she found herself sighing in bliss as one hand wrapped back around her lover again, pulling her closer into her.

After losing herself in the moment - several moments, as it were - Weiss pulled back and whispered to her lover, "You're so accepting of everyone. I don't know how you do it, but I can at least say that's something... very special."

"There is good in everyone. A whole lot more in you than you think!" Ruby reassured, leaning up to kiss her forehead. Blushing, Weiss dipped her head slightly. It was hard to accept Ruby's praise, much though she wanted to. Even so, it made her happy that she offered it at all.

"Very well," she sighed testily at last as she settled against Ruby's form. "Still don't know how you manage to be so-"

The girls were interrupted by the door slowly swinging open. Weiss turned slightly, expecting to see Yang walking in with a washed apparatus in tow.

Instead her heart froze when she saw Blake Belladonna framed in the doorway, her amber eyes wide and stunned. Eyes focused on Weiss's bare back as she lay curled around Ruby.

 _"AAAAH!"_ Weiss bellowed.

"OH!" Blake gasped as she dropped her armload of brand new books, startled into action. She slapped a hand over her eyes as she stammered, "I'm... hey, wow, I'm sorry!"

With quick thinking, the smaller girl threw her cape over the both of them, covering Weiss as best she could. She was the one that needed it, after all!

Then she realised: if Blake saw Weiss naked, did that mean that she saw her new appendage? Would she tell anyone?!

"I-um... We can explain!"

"This isn't what it looks like!" The minute the words left Weiss's mouth, she heard the futility in them, but it was too late to take them back now. "I... Yang ran to do my laundry, and we..."

"No, it's fine!" Blake said, still shielding her eyes. "Great, in fact! I m-mean, that you two are... getting along!"

"Y-yeah... Getting along!" They had no choice. Going with whatever Blake was going to suggest next would be the best thing. Explaining the details, and Yang's involvement, would take far too long.

Shooting Ruby an apologetic look, Weiss reached down and grabbed the panties and tights, but she slid the first up her own legs instead. Since all of her clothes were in the laundry, it was literally better than nothing. As she handed the tights to Ruby, she asked, "S-so, um... I hate to ask, but how much did you see?"

"A whole lot of white skin," Blake admitted in a strained tone as she finally turned fully around and eased the door closed. "But, you know, um... this is none of my business. Whatever you two are- I mean, nothing. Just nothing."

"W-we were just... Um..." It was no use, what could Ruby come up with? Cuddling? Friends wouldn't do that naked. A one night stand? The two wouldn't do that, especially not her herself. There was only one thing she could think of.

"Y-you caught us. We're together."

Weiss felt her heart sinking. Ruby admitted they were _together._ That couldn't be taken back now, could it?

"Congratulations," Blake said in a hollow, shaky voice, hand still on the knob. "Should I, uh, leave you two alone for a while? I could come back if-"

"NO!" Weiss yelped. "I mean... if you c-could stay there for a second or two, that would be very helpful, but you don't have to go!"

"Are you sure? Because this seems like a very, _very_ bad time for me to be here..."

"We... um... we had finished what we were doing, heheheh..." Ruby chuckled innocently, but when met with more and more glares from her partner, she decided it was most wise to be silent from then on.

A silence that didn't last too long, when the door knob began to turn again. The blonde's voice booming through. "House keepiiiiing!"

"Oh!" Blake gasped, stepping back from the door.

"COME IN!" Weiss yelled, hoping this would help diffuse the situation rather than making it worse. It was perhaps a very vain hope to hang onto, but what else did she have?

And with that, Yang pushed open the door, holding in her arms the heiress's, now clean, uniform. "Fresh from the dryer! Nice and clean, no more stains from- OH, HI BLAKE!"

Having to shut her mouth straight away, she could only stare wide eyed at her own battle partner. When did she get here? How much did she see? What had happened in the time she had left?

"Hiii," Blake said, drawing the syllable out as she fidgeted awkwardly. Her eyes happened to glance over at Ruby and Weiss in the bed, and her relief was evident when she saw the cape covering the heiress from ankles to shoulders.

"We were j-just explaining to Blake," Weiss squeaked nervously, "That I got my uniform dirty, and you were helping me out! And Ruby and I were, uh... w-we..."

"W-we were... cuddling." Ruby played along, cheeks once again as red as her own weapon.

With a raised eyebrow, and a confused expression, Yang couldn't help but stare at the two. What was exactly discussed while she was out? Then she realised. And gasping in 'surprise', she played along.

 _"Whaaaaat?_ You mean you two are dating?! W-when did this happen?"

Inwardly, Weiss cringed at her mock-surprised tone, but she had no choice but to go with the newly-written script. "Oh, a few days ago," she sighed. "But I have a feeling you suspected, _didn't you?"_ She stressed the last part, hoping Yang would take the hint that she should be less cheesy.

"W-well, you two did seem close, I have to admit. But I thought it was battle partner talk, like me and Blake-y here." She then quickly placed her free hand on her partner's shoulder, tugging her in closer by it as she gave a playful squeeze.

Then a curious thing happened: Blake blushed. At first, Weiss thought she was still blushing from having walked in on her and Ruby, but that wasn't quite it. Thinking back, Blake had actually been a bit pale at catching them together. So what did this reaction mean?

"Y-yeah, partners," Blake said softly. "Not that partners can't turn into more, that's- nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"My opinion might not mean much in my position," Weiss sighed weakly.

"Well, I hope you guys make each other happy, anyway!" Part of Yang didn't expect Blake to buy it at all. But how else could she act? Telling them off would only hurt them both, but confessing she was also involved would hurt them even more - and could even hurt Blake, desperately. Nobody wanted to be the only member of a team that knows nothing about what's going on. So she grinned innocently, hoping Blake would accept it.

And Blake did, but not readily. "Wait, you're okay with this? She's your little sister, I..." Shaking her head, she put her hands on her hips and looked between them all. "Sorry, I guess I expected you to be punting Weiss across the Beacon grounds."

"W-well..." She raised a good point. If it was anyone else, she would have more than likely punched them in the face, or worse. But this was different. "Weiss is someone we both know, and Ruby is old enough to decide for herself, you know? Besides, even if I didn't agree, it's already happening, anyway... right?"

"Well... I suppose..." Shrugging, Blake turned to look at Weiss and Ruby more directly, her brow still shining from nervous sweat. "You're all handling the whole situation pretty well, so yeah. Congratulations again!"

"Thanks," Weiss said, though she felt a bit uncertain about saying it about such a thing. "But I'm still not comfortable making this public knowledge, so I would, um... appreciate your discretion."

"Oh, you got it," Blake said with an embarrassed smile. "If the same kind of thing happened to me, I hope you'd do the same."

"Of course I would!"

"Why, someone caught Blakey's eye?" Yang couldn't help but teasingly ask, pulling her in closer yet again as she winked to her. "C'mon, we may as well gossip."

"Can we do that when Weiss _isn't_ naked?!" Ruby shouted out, continuing to tuck the cape around her to hide her as best she could.

"Go on," Weiss said mildly. "Though if someone _were_ to hand me my nightgown, that would be appreciated."

"Well," Blake hedged as Yang went to the dresser. "Yeah, there's a few people around Beacon I think are very attractive, of course. Nobody I've really thought about asking out yet, though. I'm just... too nervous."

"I guess we'll have to get you out your shell, right?" Ruby perked up, smiling at her sister as she handed Weiss her night gown, and a fresh pair of undies. Strange that she knew to fetch those, too.

Though Yang couldn't help but look at Blake. Poor girl, so nervous, and yet so full of love she could give to anyone. It was something she had always loved about her battle partner, that when the shell was broken, there was a sweet girl behind it. One she had grown to admire the past few weeks.

Not wanting to make Yang aware that she had already donned Ruby's underpants, Weiss handed those to Ruby surreptitiously and mimed putting them on herself. "Well, I think anyone would be quite lucky to have you, Blake Belladonna. You're a wonderful young woman."

"Th-thanks," the Faunus breathed softly, blushing even deeper. "But I'm not, really. Just some lame girl who reads all the time."

"Hey, I read, too," Ruby called out, managing to slide on the fresh pair undetected thanks to the cape. "You calling me lame?!"

But at that comment, it seemed to tug something in Yang's chest. Blake really doubted herself that much? And she was talking about her favourite hobby as if it was a weakness. She couldn't have that. That was too much.

"Weiss is right, you are a catch. And you know what? I'm gonna show you."

A nervous smile pulled at the corner of Blake's mouth. One a lot more nervous than any of the others thus far. "Oh, really? And h-how are you going to do that, if I may ask?"

"You and me are gonna go out tomorrow, and I'm gonna be your wingman! Or _Yang-_ man!" Yet another painful pun, but the intention was there. It was the best possible way she could think of, in order to assist her confidence.

At that, Blake only seemed to look quite weary, and also nervous. Still, she managed a weak smile as she said, "Well, I appreciate the offer, but-"

"No 'buts'," Weiss said as she stood up, clothed at last. A part of her cringed at the thought of how much residue she was getting on the inside of her partner's underpants, but it couldn't be helped. "I think you going out on the town with Yang might be the perfect thing!"

"I can show you this sweet li'l place I usually go to. Good jams, good drinks, cute guys..." Though when she made that comment, she noticed right away her teammate wasn't particularly impressed. So she added, "O-or chicks, whoever you dig."

The "chicks" made her glance at Ruby and Weiss again. "Hmm... well, as long as you promise not to run off and leave me by myself, I guess it couldn't hurt..."

"What do you take me for? I look out for my girls." She smirked, giving a gaze to all of the teammates in the room, and a slight wink to Weiss herself.

Blushing slightly, Weiss folded her arms across her chest. "You do, indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to itsnotkristoff for helping with editing, beginning with this chapter! We really needed it XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting in da club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Bumbleby; alcohol consumption, cuddling, confessions (no smut)
> 
> Blake/OC; random flirting, first kiss, ear-petting (no smut)

A quick ride on Yang's beloved motorcycle, Bumblebee, was all it took for them to get to their destination: a smaller-scale club on the edge of Vale. Not quite as big as Junior's, but with Yang's reputation there, it wasn't the best place to take Blake for her first night out.

Once the doors opened, the music was blaring directly into their faces. Blinding lights were lighting up the dance floor, and said dancers on it. Many people of all genders, even race, were all gathered in one place. There was only one reasonably calm place: the bar.

"What drink do you want?" Yang shouted to her friend, struggling to be louder than the music. "First one is on me!"

"Um," Blake stalled as she pulled at the hem of her skirt. It was quite short, and she wasn't comfortable in any outfit other than her customary shorts-related ones, but Yang had insisted she dress for the venue. "What do you recommend?"

"From here? They do this thing called a 'Love Potion'; like a Strawberry Sunrise but sweeter! Fitting, huh?" The blonde herself was wearing a rather short skirt along with her high boots. If she was going to make Blake dress for the venue, she would, too. They were in this together, after all.

After ordering two of the special cocktails, she watched as Blake fiddled with her shirt again and again. "Don't worry, you look great!"

"Are you sure? Because I feel like a fool." Nevertheless, she raised her glass. "Bottom's up?"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Yang grinned, raising her own as she clinked it against the side of her partner's, before tipping it right down her throat. Greeted by both a sweet taste of strawberry, mixed with a fair amount of alcohol, it was already enough to make the blonde shake her head side to side as she got used to the taste. "WHOA! Okay, that has a kick to it!"

"Yeah!" Blake coughed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Already, a pleasant warmth was coiling in her stomach. "Wh-what did you say was in that, again?"

"Strawberry, vodka, rum, and I think I tasted peach in there, too." The blonde coughed a little, already feeling a buzzing sensation in her head. They may end up walking home at that rate!

But sat a few seats down from the bar was another Faunus. One with particularly large ears. These were flopped over, clearly not feline. This was a dog Faunus. And he was staring right at Blake.

"Hey, don't look now, but I think you got some interest already, pussycat." Yang smirked, gesturing toward said Faunus.

"Do I?" Shaking her head to clear it, she noticed the man. He wasn't a bad-looking sort, with some rough-looking charm and sharp clothing. Still, she didn't feel any particular interest in him over anyone else there. "Huh."

"Shall I call him over?" she asked, occasionally glancing over to him, then back to her partner.

"Well, I... maybe if..." In the end, Blake thought it would be rude to say anything else, so she forced a smile and said, "I guess."

With another glance over to the canine Faunus, Yang gestured for him to walk on over. Which he did so without haste, trying to "play it cool". Once near enough, he took a seat right next to Blake, smiling contently. From the way he was dressed, he was clearly another who grew up in Vacuo. No sense of how to dress up.

"Well, well, I haven't seen you around here before. What can I get you to drink, sweet cheeks?"

Blake's first instinct was to say "what my good friend Yang is having," but she decided to play the game. Maybe the old dog really would find a way to dazzle her, and her first impression would turn out to be wrong.

"What are you having?" she asked him softly.

"Depends how thirsty you are. Drinks are a little pricey here." From the smell of his breath, he had already been drinking. And not the particularly nice-flavoured cocktails that the girls were sampling. Leaning in closer to Blake, so Yang couldn't hear him, he quietly added, "Drinks are free back at my place, if you know what I mean?"

Wrinkling her nose at both the cheesy line and the stench of alcohol coming from him, Blake whispered back, "I do, and that's quite alright. I just want to have a nice evening out."

"My place is 'out', and I can assure you, it would be a lovely evening..."

It seemed the Faunus was persistent - and persistent, in Yang's eyes, meant bad. He hadn't even asked for her name! It was something she wouldn't stand for, and so walking over to where they were both sitting, she glared down at the dog Faunus, forcing herself to grin good-naturedly. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, no," Blake assured her with an embarrassed smile. "This gentleman was just making an offer, and I was politely declining, that's all."

"Say Blondie... How about you convince your friend here, hmm? You understand dogs'll just keep chasing cats, right?"

But at that comment, the falsely-innocent smile that was on Yang's face had started to turn into a sarcastic, angry one. Towering over him once again, she said, "Dogs also get their balls cut off when they can't control their urges, so how about you listen to my friend, and leave her alone?"

Swallowing hard, Blake leaned in and whispered to Yang, "Hey, he hasn't tried to force anything, it's not a big deal..." Meanwhile, in the back of her mind, she was at least grateful that her friend was sticking up for her. More than just that, but it was all she was willing to contemplate while they were still dealing with the over-amorous drunk.

"Whoa... I'm starting to see what's going on here." The dog Faunus gazed at them both, watching how Blake constantly stayed so close to Yang. He had made an assumption that would turn out to be a big mistake. "How's about both of you ladies come back with me? Free booze, so long as I can watch."

"So long as you can watch... what?" Blake had a slight suspicion of what he might mean, but at this juncture she didn't dare assume. "Just what exactly do you think is going to happen at your apartment?"

"You're both here, dressed to kill, won't leave each other's side. You're lookin' for a three-way, right?"

The blonde could barely believe what she was hearing. This man, whom Blake had rejected twice, was trying to get them BOTH into bed. It was unreal. Clearly he wouldn't go away, unless Yang scared him.

"The only three way you're gonna get is a one-two-three punch in the face. She said 'no', so beat it."

"Yang, that's not necessary," Blake said quietly. "This man was just on his way, wasn't he?" At that, she turned a pointed look in his direction - more trying to communicate that him leaving was for his own good than trying to taunt or tease.

"Whatever," the man sighed reluctantly, getting up and returning to where he was first sitting.

With the threat gone, Yang turned to Blake, a slightly worried expression in her eyes. "Okay, yeah, I was harsh. But trust me, he wouldn't have backed off."

"Oh, thank God you did," Blake confided to Yang under her breath as she glanced over her shoulder at the man, who was already turning to chat up a pink-haired girl. "I just... you know, wanted to make him give up on us without it turning into a situation. Thought that would be easier and not get us kicked out of the club."

"You gotta be firm, but fair. Sorry about him, though. Next one I'll make sure is pretty cool with us." Scouting the room again, she searched for anyone else who was looking in their direction, until, from the other side the dance floor, her eyes focused on... "Neptune!"

While Yang was looking Neptune's direction, Blake was mulling over something the dog Faunus had said. Threesome? They looked like _that's_ what they were after? Perhaps it had been merely him reading things into the situation that didn't exist, but on the other hand...

Then her thoughts were temporarily suspended when she saw Neptune approaching them, cocking a fingergun and winking. Apparently, he was Yang's next candidate to be her date for the evening.

"C'mon, least Neptune will accept 'no' for an answer if we say so." Grasping Blake's hand, she was already heading in that direction with her. There really was no stopping her this evening!

"Hey, ladies!" Neptune bellowed once they were within relative hearing distance. "What brings you out tonight?!"

"Oh, nothing," Blake said as she began dancing. That wasn't quite an accurate assessment of her prowess; she had never been that interested in such leisure pursuits. Basically, she just tried to move her hips in time with the music and copy what other people were doing.

"We're tryin' to get Blake here a date, but so far we've only attracted a creep..." Yang explained, joining in as she too moved her hips in rhythm. Taking a quick look around, she noticed someone was missing, someone who was always by his side. "Sun not with you tonight?"

"Nah," Neptune said as he did a quick spin. "Some girl with antlers was hanging off him when he headed for the exit. Can you believe that? Totally ditched me!" Then he flashed one of his patented smiles as he shrugged. "Anything I can get you two girls? A drink, maybe some apps? This place makes pretty good vacuñero poppers!"

"Oooohhh, I love those!" Yang grinned. With Neptune, she was confident that he wouldn't try to force anything if Blake didn't turn out to be interested. And there would be no feelings hurt if Neptune wasn't interested, as well. At least so far he had offered a drink without it needing to be at his bedside.

"Sweet!" Neptune said, turning to the bar that lead to the kitchens. "Hey, let me get an order of poppers!" The bartender nodded and gave the command to the line cook through the window.

From the other side the room, however, there was a crimson-haired girl staring at Blake from a distance. Holding her drink steady and with a slight blush on her face, she tucked her hair behind her ear. She wasn't exactly waiting for an indication to walk over to them, or even trying to summon the initiative to go over without any signals, but it was certainly the women that were catching her eye rather than the men.

Which Blake noticed. True, she didn't assume anything more than that she was checking out everyone and anyone, but that was readily apparent. Still... she was glancing in their direction fairly often. After the third or fourth time they made eye contact, the girl smiled a little wider. That was confirmation. Hoping that at the very least they might make a new friend, Blake gave her a tiny wave before turning her attention to Yang and Neptune again.

However, Neptune also noticed Blake waving, and the girl looking in their general direction. "Hey, you know that girl?"

The girl gave a slight wave back, before getting up from her seat. Already she was dodging through the many dancers on the floor to get to them, trying her best not to spill her relatively full drink.

"Nah, I don't," she told him, glancing over at Yang. "Um... what do I do?"

"Well, let's try bachelor - or _bachelorette_ , number two!" Yang gave her partner a playful wink, watching as the crimson haired girl joined them all.

Just like Blake, she too was dressed to impress. Short dress, a few bracelets, hair straightened and held back. But so far, she was relatively quiet, until she said to Blake, "H-hey."

"Hi," Blake said back shyly. Again, she wouldn't dare assume anything other than friendship... but the girl was putting out other signals, it seemed.

Not that Neptune picked up on them. "Heya, gorgeous. My name's Neptune, and these are my friends." He seemed to be waiting for Blake and Yang to introduce themselves, or the newcomer.

The blonde right away perked up. "Name's Yang, and this lovely creature is my friend, Blake!" Yang wasn't entirely stupid; she could tell that this woman was there for the women, and not for Neptune. Much to his dismay.

"Blake... nice name." She smiled, holding out her free hand toward her awkwardly. Seems she too was new to all this. "My name's Carmine, or just Carm will do."

"Carm, I dig it," Neptune purred. He was clearly trying to work an angle, despite her disinterest up until that point. They had to give him an "E" for Effort. "We just ordered some poppers if you want one."

"Ignore him, Carm," Blake chuckled quietly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "He's a good guy, though."

"Hey," Neptune said with a slightly dejected air. "What did I do?"

"Your gaydar is malfunctioning." Yang whispered to Neptune as surreptitiously she could, though returning to normal volume, she clapped her hands together. "Sooooo... You want us to stay with you guys? Or shall we leave you alone to talk?"

"Y-you don't have to leave! I was um... Wondering if I could get Blake a drink?" Giving a sweet smile to her, she chuckled, "Or... shots?"

Smiling back bashfully, Blake answered her, "Shots aren't really my thing, but... yeah, a drink would be cool. If you don't mind."

"I could get some drinks!" Neptune interjected, apparently made slightly nervous. He was starting to move beyond thinking Carm would be interested in one-on-one time with him and simply trying to stay relevant to the gathering.

"Well then... I'll have a Purple Rain, if you're sure." She had already seemed to give in trying to get Blake alone, sighing reluctantly as she leant against the bar. Still, she wasn't going to give up talking to her, at least. What was something she could comment on?

There was only one thing she could think of, and it was something she had been wanting to say all along. Better now than before the blue-haired boy came back. "...Your ears are cute."

"M-my ears?" Blake had thought her bow covered them quite well, and she had to fight the urge to raise a hand to the top of her head, and instead clutched the lobe of a human ear. "What do you mean?"

Carm's smile was slightly bemused. "You got one uncovered a little."

The bow must have partially fallen off on the ride here. Yang really did like putting the pedal to the metal. It would explain why the dog Faunus earlier was so keen.

"S-sorry, should I have not said that? I'm kinda useless at this stuff."

"No, it's fine," Blake sighed dejectedly. What had happened to her that she failed so spectacularly to hide her Faunus heritage? "So, um... what do you like to do?"

"Well... I work in the telecom towers. Kinda boring, really. I thought I'd give coming here a go for some fun, but my coworkers seem to have ditched me." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head as best she could. "W-what about you?"

"I'm a st-" Blake stopped herself. Technically, students at Beacon weren't supposed to frequent the clubs for a plethora of reasons. "Just, um, looking to make new friends. Guess it's working."

Before she could say anything cheesier, the poppers arrived, as did a pair of Purple Rains. Blake took a single popper and sniffed it idly. To ease her nerves, Carm already began to drink with haste, managing to down half of her cup before anyone could tell her otherwise. It was only then she saw the food.

"Oooh... May I? They look fantastic."

Laughing, Blake held out the one she had picked up. "Go ahead, I'm, um, not very hungry." To be truthful, the entire day was making her too nervous to even contemplate food, though the poppers did smell quite good.

"Ah, you shoulda said," Neptune put in as he picked up his own drink.

"It's no big deal, I just... thought I was more hungry than I am, I guess."

"I usually eat when I'm nervous. Is that weird? I think it's weird..." Before she could ramble too much, Carm managed to silence herself, picking up one of the poppers and biting a considerable chunk out of it. Right away, she was met with a spicy, cheesy flavour, made even better by the alcohol numbing her senses. "Mmm..."

"Don't worry about it." The new acquaintance reminded Blake of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it would come to her later. "You, uh, wanna dance? Or chill in a booth?"

"Chilling in a booth sounds fun. We can... chat." She smiled, unable to help herself as she quickly took one more popper, before getting up from her chair. "Lead the way."

"Oh good," Blake sighed with a smile, "I'm not much of a dancer. You and Neptune are alright here for a while, right, Yang?"

"Uhhh," Neptune said, but was cut off immediately by the blonde, who wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her and squeezing.

"Iiiiit's fine! You two gals have a nice chat!"

"Oh, but I..."

Alas, they were already leaving poor Neptune behind and headed to a booth in a shady corner, drinks in tow. It was only once they sat down that Blake noticed Carm had a couple of poppers clasped in a napkin.

"Oh, you... really did like those, huh?"

"Y-yeah. They're really good. You want one?" she asked, holding one up by the stem in her general direction. Was she going to hand-feed it to her? That was a form of flirting, right?

Blake smiled shyly. "N-no, I wouldn't want to take them from you when I'm not even hungry." Secretly, she thought anything with even the least amount of spice might make her sick in the moment. "But um... so, you come here with those work friends a lot?"

"No, actually. Only been a couple of times. They wanted me to make more friends more like me, so... here I am!" She chuckled nervously, tucking the pepper back in the napkin. Taking another sip of her drink, and nearly finishing it, she asked, "The blonde girl over there, she's your friend, right?"

"Yang? Yeah, she's my partner." Blinking at how that sounded, she hastily added, "At work! Partner at work!"

"So you and her are close, then?" she asked, occasionally gazing back at said blonde. But whenever she seemed to look over, Yang seemed to be looking right back at them both. It was enough to make her even more nervous. "Don't take this the wrong way, but she looks as though she'd kick my ass if I said the wrong thing, heh."

"You're not wrong about that," Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Yes, she loved that Yang always had her back, but it would be nice if she knew when to back _off,_ as well. "But it would have to be something really wrong for her to do that, honestly. Or you'd have to be a guy."

"Oh? Are you..." What was the best way to phrase that question? As much as she didn't want to assume, if that factor was out of the way, she could make her next moves the right ones. "Sorry to be rude, asking this completely out of the blue like this, but are you, um... straight?"

"Kind of... don't know, honestly. I've never really dated much, and I'm kind of a big chicken about trying anything new, so, uh..." To fend off talking for a few seconds, Blake picked up her drink and took a few gulps.

This really was a losing battle. Both of them were too shy for their own good, and both were uncertain of the other's intentions. Swallowing, Carm looked over to Blake's hand, laying hers right by its side. "I'm more one for girls, myself..."

Whether it was due to the alcohol, or to the obvious flirtings of this near-stranger, Blake knew her cheeks were heating up. "Y-yeah? Hey, look at that, I'm one of those, aren't I?"

"You are." She smiled. Finally taking a chance, she placed her hand on top of the other, stroking her thumb along the soft skin. "A rather beautiful one, in fact."

"N-nah," Blake sputtered, unwilling to take her hand away. The contact felt nice, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it or not. But she had to ask something else. "You're not... okay, you saw the ears. Does it bother you, me being Faunus?"

"Why would that bother me?" she asked, tilting her head as she found herself blushing wildly. The alcohol certainly didn't help at all, and she'd been drinking before she walked over. "You're cute, and the ears are even cuter."

Blake's own face was heating up, as well. Did someone tweak the thermostat? Crossing and uncrossing her legs under the table, she leaned in and whispered, "I'm probably about to insult you, and I swear I'm not trying to, but you don't have like... a _thing_ for Faunus, do you? Not that it would be a bad 'thing', I guess, as 'things' go. I just... God, why am I asking you these things? You're not on trial here."

It seemed like her entire face lit up then. Seemed the girl was indeed hiding the fact that she had a predilection for her kind. Shown as she took her hand away and began to twiddle with her thumbs. "W-well... it's not a s-sex thing as such. It's just... the ears. I find them totally adorable. My last girlfriend had fox ears, kinda big, really.

"Ohhh, okay."

"Aaaand the one before that had lynx ears..."

That sent up a red flag in Blake's mind. On the one hand, it was nice to actually be appreciated for her differences instead of reviled for them... but on the other, she didn't want to be merely another pair of ears in Carm's collection. Still, some people liked breasts, or legs, or butts. Even further down the spectrum were people fascinated by armpits and feet and who knew what else! What was the harm in Carmine having an affinity for Faunus parts?

"Well," she whispered as she glanced into the rest of the room. Nobody but Yang was paying them any mind. "Do you... I mean, would you like to maybe pet mine?"

Looking up to them, Carm couldn't help but hunch her shoulders up nervously. She could tell already that Blake was put off by her confession, and that she wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

"L-look, Blake, you don't have to do that. I understand if you don't feel comfortable with... me saying that. I really do think you're cute, _just_ you... the ears only add a bonus."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it," Blake soothed her, even though the words "Faunus fetish" ran through her mind, however briefly. "You are pretty cute yourself, though."

"Perhaps... a kiss first?" she asked, placing her drink back down on the table.

"Wh-what?!" Blake burst out, startled at the sudden leap forward. When she saw Carm flinch, she softened her voice. "Oh, I... I just meant, you'd really kiss me, just like that?"

"I... I'd find that a little more comfortable than petting you - at this stage, I mean! Is that... weird? That's weird, sorry, I'll shut up now. God, what is _wrong_ with me?!" Once again she held a hand behind her head, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Maybe it was the liquor talking, or maybe she was just losing her mind, but Blake suddenly wanted nothing more than to press her lips against those of this flightly young creature. Therefore, she did, rushing across the space between them on the booth seat to envelop a soft set of lips with her own.

Caught by surprise, Carm stared at the feline Faunus with wide eyes. At first, she was about to push her away, but when feeling how soft her lips were... she only wanted to keep going. One of her hands rose upward, despite her insistence not to touch, and landed on her bare cat-ear. From there, she began to delicately scratch the surface of it.

Shivering, Blake felt a sensation that she had only felt on rare occasion; deep, satisfying pleasure emanating from her scalp. Rubbing it herself while showering was always fairly comforting, but someone else doing it? Sparks flew, and she shivered from deep in her core. It was hard to feel irritation that Carm had taken such a liberty with her stomach fluttering that way. Much to her own mortification, a quiet moan slipped into the kiss as her mouth opened wider.

The moan was mirrored in Carm's mouth, as she found her tongue running forward, beginning to brush itself across her bottom lip. The courage only grew when she sensed Blake was enjoying her ears being petted, as did her excitement. Given that her blush was getting warmer and warmer, her actions more bold, it seemed it really _was_ a sex thing, after all.

Finding Carm's tongue in her mouth, Blake had to fight down a rising panic. This might be too much, too fast... or perhaps too much with someone too new would be more accurate. However, it felt incredible, and she genuinely liked Carm - her love of furry appendages notwithstanding.

What if she toyed with the shy thing, just a bit? As their lips slid over each other, Blake twitched the closest ear, wondering what her new friend might make of that.

Such a simple movement of Blake's ears seemed to drive her wild. Right away, she had to scratch the surface even more, trying her best to pull herself even closer to the girl. In the booth, that was no easy task.

Unfortunately for Blake, it was still unclear on whether or not Carm genuinely was interested in her, or if she was just in this for her ears. She was leaning toward the first, but couldn't entirely rule out the second; not only having known her less than an hour. At least with Yang, that was assured. She and Yang got along well before she even knew she was a Faunus, after all.

It was that thought that made Blake finally pull back from the kiss, breathing somewhat heavily. Immediately, she felt a sadness at the loss of contact with the sweet girl, but that was the price she would have to pay for being honest with herself. With both of them.

Why had she just thought of _Yang_ in that moment?

Breathing heavily herself, the redhead finally opened her eyes again, looking up to her new Faunus friend. Already however, she could sense that Blake didn't look as happy about the kiss as she was. And that made her withdraw her hand right away. "S-sorry, was that not..?"

"I just..." The look in Carm's eyes impelled Blake to slide a hand into her hair and cradle her head gently. Maybe they had pulled away just a bit too quickly. "This is a lot for me this soon, and I can't even tell what you like about me. Besides the ears, I mean."

Unlike the dog Faunus, whom Blake had to reject three times, Carmine offered a still friendly smile, backing herself away from her personal space.

"T-that's fine, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Blake. You are still really cute though, and would be a real catch. And I _s-swear_ it's not just your kitty ears."

The way Carm fumbled with her words, the shy, friendly smile, and the willingness to please finally broke through Blake's mental block; Carm reminded her of Ruby. Essentially, she had just made out with her partner's little sister, which was why nothing had felt right from the beginning. Maybe that was a silly association to make, but in that moment, it was glaringly obvious... and didn't sit right with her.

"No, no, it's fine, it... that really was nice. I just don't know you very well, and we just met, so... well, I don't wanna lead you on. You're way too sweet for me to do that to you." Swallowing hard, she leaned in slightly. "Friends, though?"

Nodding, she smiled happily. Once again, offering a friendly hand outward. "Friends."

Of course, that part _had_ felt right. Taking her hand, Blake returned the smile with equal enthusiasm as they shook. "To be honest, I don't have a whole lot of those, anyway, so... it's nice to meet you, Carmine."

"And you, Blake. Oh, and by the way..." Looking over to the bar again, she saw Yang and Neptune, both currently having shots together and seeing who could down more quicker. Yang obviously winning.

"Your work partner... you're quite keen on her, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Blake said automatically, following Carm's gaze to the bar. "We're best friends. I mean, look at how confident she is, and beautiful, and you should hear her stupid puns! Who wouldn't be lucky to have her as a friend?"

"Oh, of course! I can't say anything otherwise; she's definitely a bombshell. B-but what I meant is... well, you seem to _like her,_ like her."

The words stunned Blake. Did she? No, of course not. That was ludicrous. She and Yang were very close friends, of course, and she had admired Yang's body on several occasions, but that was objectively. _Strictly_ objectively. Wasn't it?

Then again, there was that recent incident when they were dressing for class. Her eyes filled with a vision of nipples poking through thin material, calling out to her... of a nude back... and how Yang had been so nervous about them changing together...

"Would that be so weird?" she accidentally said out loud.

"Not really; you two kinda work." The girl seemed to assume she was talking to her. Still, she continued, "You're sweet, down to earth, and her, she's confident, tough. Forgive the pun, but you'd be the Yin to that Yang."

The heat that had just begun to fade from Blake's cheeks was suddenly rushing back. Her and Yang?! Impossible! Besides, Yang liked men... didn't she? All she'd ever heard from the brawler were tales of her dates with guys in the past. Still, that didn't mean she would _only_ date guys; that was presumptuous of her.

"I... nah, come on," Blake said softly, her bashful smile only growing more and more shy. "Why would she think twice about me when she could have anybody in this bar?"

"Well, you can see how confident she is. Wouldn't she have gone for someone else if she was interested in getting with someone else?"

It was true Yang hadn't really flirted with anyone in the time they had been there, nor did she seem to intend to as she stayed close to Neptune, laughing and sharing drinks with one another. But they were only good friends. No, Yang hadn't even tried to get with anyone. In the space of being here, she had only defended Blake from anyone who attempted to take advantage of her, and tried to assist her get someone else. She really cared about her.

"Carm, I don't- no. Me and Yang? But if we... what should I do, what do I say? I've never really tried to date anybody, much less a friend, and we- and she's so..."

"Just... ask her. Yang seems a nice girl and a great friend, so either you'll be together, or you'll still be friends," she reassured, reaching forward to squeeze her hand. "Please ask her out. You both deserve happiness."

"You do, too, Carm," Blake tried to deflect. "Seriously, no matter what happens... we meet up here next weekend? I can be your wingwoman."

"I'll drink to that!... If I had any more left." In her nervousness, she seemed to have drank all of her remaining cocktail. But still, she stood and moved away from the booth. "I suppose I'd better see where my friends went. You have a good night, yeah?"

"Yeah, I will. Before you go..." Taking a quick step to catch up to her friend, Blake held onto her wrist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for being my first kiss with a woman. It was... I'll never, _ever_ forget it."

Sure enough, that made Carm's cheeks as red as her hair, as she tucked it behind her ear. "H-ha-happy to help!"

* * *

As Blake sidled back up to Neptune and Yang, the blue-haired man was howling like some kind of wolf. Startled, Blake stopped in her tracks. "Did... I miss something?"

"Oh!" Neptune laughed, obviously inebriated. "Nah, it's... not gonna be as funny without the setup. How you doin'?"

"Okay," she replied shyly. "Seems like you two got along pretty well without me."

"You seemed to get along without us! I saw you getting some lip-on-lip action." Yang winked, but with a quick gaze she noticed that Carm was no longer present. Nor was she at the booth. Had she left? "Hey, I thought you'd be going home with her... something happen?"

"We just... didn't quite... match up," Blake managed to force herself to say. "Apparently, I have my eye on somebody else."

"Oh yeah?" Neptune asked as he lowered his glass. "Who?"

All Blake could do was gaze at Yang, into her deep violet eyes. She really was trying to say more, to finish her thoughts, but every time she tried she could only let out quiet breaths and shiver slightly. With that one observation Carm had made, her ability to speak to her own battle partner was completely crippled.

As confident as she was, Yang was currently somewhat oblivious. Whether or not that was the alcohol affecting how observant she could be was up in the air, but all she could do was look back into the amber eyes, tilting her head. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blake breathed. Lying through her teeth.

"Great!" Neptune crowed, breaking the spell as he slung an arm around his friends. "Let's dance!" And off they went onto the floor.

* * *

Three glasses of water and a cup of coffee later, Yang was sober enough to make the way home on Bumblebee. Her passenger, however, still seemed to be rather merry. Or... would have been. Since their encounter, she had became rather quiet around her, for reasons Yang couldn't quite understand. But a club with loud music wasn't the best place to ask. The bike however, if she went really slow, would be.

Placing her helmet over her locks of hair, she looked back to Blake, who was waiting. "Y'alright to hang on to me? Can always get a cab if you're not."

"Nah, I'm fine here," Blake said into Yang's back as they coasted down a slight hill. The wind whipped at her short dress, and with only the jacket to keep her truly warm, she couldn't help but feel a chill that had not been present when the sun was still up. Therefore, she squeezed in closer to her partner's back with a muttered, "S-sorry, I'm j-just cold!"

Looking back at her friend, she smiled softly, reaching a hand back to rub against her arm that was wrapped around her. "Hey, snuggle all ya want to warm up."

A smile tugged at Blake's mouth. "Not s-sure how much closer I can get, unless I wiggle under your jacket!"

That gave Yang an idea. Her semblance was warm, even through her jacket. And though she usually activated it when her hair was touched or in the midst of battle, it was still possible to activate it while on the gentle ride home. With that in mind, she waited for a long straight to close her eyes a moment, and in that moment, her body began to heat up rapidly. Thankfully for Blake, not enough to be considered her full power, but enough to make her a human radiator.

When she looked back to see how her partner was doing, her eyes were just a little bit more red than violet. "Better?"

Blake was breathless. It was better - so much better, in fact, that she was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah. Thanks, Yang, I... it's perfect."

As she looked into the red eyes, she thought she might want to say more, or to do something reckless, but she wasn't even sure what she would do or say if she had the courage. So instead, she just leaned in and bumped their noses together affectionately.

The gesture surprised Yang, but it wasn't unwelcome. In fact, she gladly accepted it, even wiggling her head side to side to nuzzle her nose back against hers. But as much as she wanted to stay in that position all day, she had to pull away, to look back at the road.

"Just hold on tight; not gonna go fast, but it'll be nice and toasty for ya.'"

"I'm not worried," Blake told her evenly, the warmth of Yang's semblance and the liquor in her belly combining to make her feel pleasant all over. "You always take care of me."

"Well, you are kinda my best friend." She smiled, attempting as best she could to snuggle back against the woman hugging her, but on a bike that was no easy task. "Aaaaand you are kinda cute, too. But shhhh, don't tell Carm I said that."

"I won't!" the Faunus laughed as she returned the snuggling, leaning along with Yang as they drifted lazily around a corner. "Um... speaking of which, Carm said she thought you're cute, as well. And um..." Why did she feel so nervous speaking the next part? Ordinarily, she probably would have chickened out, but the warmth coming off the blonde in waves combined with her inebriated state gave her guts she didn't normally possess. "And she said you and me look like a matching set. Can you believe that?"

Yang was silent for a short moment. Her and Blake? Matching set? Before she found herself in a particularly strange relationship with Weiss, and her own sister, she had considered asking Blake in the past if she was interested in maybe going out for a meal, or just a cup of coffee. But there were always other plans, or she would outright talk herself out of it. Those thoughts were pushed down once she was 'taken'.

Until now. Perhaps, in this semi-drunken state, she could ask more about it, and there would be no hard feelings. "And what did you think about that?"

"Well, I kind of thought she lost her mind." Yang was just barely starting to laugh when Blake added, "At first."

"...At first?" she asked, lazily turning another corner once again. It wouldn't be too long until they were finally home. Only now was Blake starting to regret continuing this conversation, but now she couldn't stop.

"Well, you saw the kiss, right? Up until that moment, I wasn't sure I was really interested in any romance at all, much less... you know, with another woman. I know that might sound kind of old-fashioned, but honestly, I've mostly been attracted to men in the past, so-"

Her words cut off as they sped up suddenly on a straight-of-way, the last one before reaching the Beacon grounds. Once they slowed down again near the last few turns, she finished, "...so when I shared that moment with Carm, some things changed in my mind. About... who I might... want to be with. Do I sound nuts? Just tell me if I sound nuts."

"Doesn't sound nuts." Finally, the cogs were starting to turn properly. She realised exactly where Blake was going with all this. She liked her, really _really_ liked her. How had she been so blind to not see it earlier?

But she had to be sure. So when they slowed to a stop at the Beacon grounds, she remained on the bike a moment, looking back to her friend. "And who do you think... that person is? The one you wanna be with, I mean."

"Somebody..." Now or never. "Somebody who's way too cute and way too good for a nobody Faunus who's only half as brave. But... she always takes care of me, anyway." Hoping that repeating the phrase would be enough, Blake fell silent, biting her lip as she waited for whatever the reaction might be. Good or bad.

Now Yang was sure. It was made crystal clear. Blake liked her. Even Carm had told her that the two made a good pair, and all the feelings for her partner she had forced away came flooding back. The ones she had tried to bury anytime they were sharing a laugh, or training together, or eating together. Or, even worse, in the locker room.

Guilt came along with the feelings. Even if Weiss was with more than one partner, Yang was still committed to her. It was a healthy relationship, a stable one. To then date Blake as well, without Weiss's knowledge, would be disloyal. It would break trust, and hurt Blake even more.

"Blake... It's not that I don't want anything like that, because _believe_ me when I say I do – I can't believe you're talking about it, it's like a crazy dream come true! But the thing is, there's something I have to... sort out."

"Something to sort out?" Blake felt conflicted; her heart leapt at the knowledge that Yang might return her feelings, but this unknown factor worried her. Perhaps she had never dated a woman, either. If that was the holdup, there was no way she'd ever blame her for it. "Okay, um... yeah. Please do some sorting, I, uh... yeah." Blushing, she fell silent.

"...I can give you an answer tomorrow." Hopping off the bike, she held it firm to allow Blake to get down safely. "I'm just... I'm sorry to leave you hanging. You don't deserve that, and I promise it won't be any longer than that."

As Blake slid from the seat, she paused. Tomorrow? That was awfully specific. "Soon" would have made sense, but Yang already knew when she'd have an answer? However, it wouldn't make much difference if she badgered Yang for details.

"Alright. I appreciate that, if you really can make that happen."

"For now..." She slid her arm around her partner's shoulder, supporting her as they walked back toward the dorm together. Even if Blake could walk alright by herself, the blonde still held her close for support, and to warm her up. "Let's get you into bed, okay?"

"Care to join me?" Immediately after speaking, she winced. "J-just practising."

"Hey, if it's this cold inside, I just might." She winked, unable to help but give her a slight squeeze closer. Laughing and blushing in equal measure, Blake merely basked in her partner's warmth as they went inside. This was all she wanted.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we wrote Carmine ordering a "Purple Rain" before Prince died. May he rest in peace, this one's for you buddy -drinks a Purple Rain- And I'm really sorry it took so long to get any more chapters of this up, GOD our lives just get really out of control sometimes. LOTSA SMUT COMING SOON


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang drags Weiss into the bathroom for a "talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Freezerburn: bathroom sex, fellatio, ball-fondling, cunnilingus, fingering, doggy style, light spanking, anal fingering.

A thousand thoughts plagued Weiss Schnee's mind as she walked back from class. It was bad enough that she was in a relationship involving more than two people, but that was only where her problems _began!_ All she wanted was to drown her sorrows in a grapefruit from the cafeteria and hope to suddenly wake up from such a weird fever dream.

Alas, that was not to be; Yang had other things in mind. As Weiss passed the bathroom, the door swung open, only for a hand to grasp the back of the heiress's jacket, pulling her inside.

 _"Aaaah!"_   Weiss yelped as she found herself in another location. "Who is- Yang, what are you _doing?!"_

"We need to talk. Privately." And Yang had made sure they wouldn't be disturbed. She had managed to steal an "out of order" sign, and had wrapped that around the handle outside. But to make things even more secure, she locked the door, leaning against it.

And instantly, Weiss felt the beginnings of arousal building. This was not at all a conscious decision; simply being isolated with one of her lovers after a full day of classes brought it on. But she would not give in so easily.

"Yang, before y-you say whatever you wanted to say, I just want you to know... I'm going to the nurse this afternoon."

"The nurse?" Was Weiss ill? The nervousness in her eyes said something was definitely wrong. But then she remembered the obvious reason. "Ooooh... about your ding-dong?"

 _"Ding-dong?!"_ Taking a few deep breaths, Weiss struggled to remember that Yang wasn't being inflammatory on purpose. "Yes, about... _that._ It seems to be in perfect working order, even though I wasn't born with one. Still, it would be reckless not to have it looked over, wouldn't it?"

"Guess you got a point. You never know if it has some unknown effect. Smart thinking." Though that meant the possibility of her no longer having said part, if she desired. "So... big decisions?"

Shrugging, Weiss crossed to the mirrors and looked herself over. In every other way, she was female. Why had the Dust affected her in that way? Why had it simply changed that one part of her anatomy so completely without affecting the rest of her? She almost could have accepted it more readily if it was a complete transition into being male.

"Yeah. Big decisions."

"Well, whatever you decide, we're here for you. It's your body; do what you want to do." She smiled, even stepping away from the door to give her a quick, tight hug.

"Thanks," Weiss breathed against Yang's shoulder, soaking in the comfort of her nearness. "So... if you wanted to... alter our arrangement afterwards, that's also for you to decide."

The arrangement. That was the very reason Yang had dragged her into the bathroom in the first place. And with that, she pulled away.

"Actually... I wanted to talk to you about that."

"I'm sure you did," Weiss purred at her with a smirk. "What kind of talk are we having? Let me know if it's going to involve a change of clothes afterwards, I'd like to schedule my trip in my mind."

Yang's eyes slightly widened, cheeks flushing red. That wasn't at all what she had planned, for once. But the prospect was certainly a good one...

 _'For once, can you NOT think about what's between your legs and FOCUS?!'_ she thought to herself, shaking her head. Then she said, "T-This time, it's not that. I... I was wondering about the terms of something."

Again, Weiss felt wrong-footed. "Oh? What kind of 'something' is that?"

"Well... It's Blake."

"Blake," Weiss repeated, clearly not following. "If it's about her knowing Ruby isn't the only one I have an arrangement with, your secret's safe with me... though I hope you would know that."

"No, no, it's... this is so hard to explain." Closing her eyes tightly she attempted to rally her thoughts back together. That night, what Blake had said to her. What she said to Blake... What would she even say about this? Would she even agree? "I mean, you're partners with me and Ruby, right? But Ruby and I aren't together. Well... I was wondering how you'd feel if..." Swallowing again, she took a deep breath, before saying quietly, "If I was partners with you... _and_ Blake."

"You want- oh. _Ohhhhh._ So wait..." Weiss paced back and forth slightly as she continued speaking. "Would it be the same sort of arrangement, or would she be entirely separate? Not that I have an opinion either way, I only want to know the situation."

"You'd be involved, so you do so get an opinion." Leaning back against the sink, she watched as the heiress paced. "It would be the same as our arrangement, except this time, it's me in the middle. A relationship with two people, cuddling, kissing... everything." Then came the news the heiress would probably not like. "But that would mean I would have to tell her about you and me already, uh, doing stuff. And that's what involves you, specifically."

"R-right," Weiss breathed. That part, she was less wild about. Already, Blake knew that she and Ruby were more than mere friends. Would that mean their fourth teammate would have to find out about her condition? Did she want anyone else to know about that? Perhaps it would be best to ask.

"What else would she have to be told?"

"If you're referring to that..." She gestured to her crotch area. "She wouldn't have to know about it. Not unless you and her... y'know. Did to me what Ruby and I did to you. But even then, if you don't want her to know, she wouldn't have to."

"Hah! That would be awfully hard to camouflage!" However, even as Weiss said that, she was starting to envision how it might be done. Wearing trousers, it could be implied that the implement was artificial. Blake need never know. That was something to contemplate later, though. Once she knew for sure that it would even be an issue. "As for you and she wanting to, um, do things, I can't imagine how I could object. You're both your own people, and you don't 'belong' to me, Yang. Thank you for telling me, though."

"Hey, there ain't no disloyalty here." She sighed in relief, getting up away from the sink again. "Aaaand... that was all I wanted to say, really."

"Alright, then. Thank you very much for your consideration." Turning away slightly, Weiss then remarked, "By the way... as long as we have this bathroom to ourselves..."

That was true. They certainly did have the bathroom to themselves. And if Weiss didn't have her appointment for a while... "You sure I wouldn't hold you up?"

"I'm only on my way to lunch; my appointment's for after classes." Ever since Yang had clicked the lock closed, Weiss had started thinking about it; other conversational points had driven that to the back of her mind, but it never left entirely. "Of course, we don't have to, and I'll understand if you're not in that... state of mind."

The more Weiss talked about it, the more she thought about it herself. The things they could do in there... the room was plenty big enough for them to stretch out the floor, or they could go against a wall. Or even seated. Images in her mind of the many different positions they could get into brought more and more heat to her cheeks, and between her legs.

"Well... I _have_ been hungry for a hot dog."

After such a line, how could Weiss resist any longer? Leaning back against the sink, she folded her arms over her chest and said, "Are you really? I see no evidence to back up that claim."

"You're about to."

It seemed in that short moment, a wave of lust had swum over Yang. She needed her heiress. Needed her lover. And she barely even gave the woman enough time to get ready. Crouching down in front of the heiress, she lifted her skirt and then pulled down her underwear. Taking a short moment to stare at the semi-flaccid length, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Poor li'l man. Might be the last time I see you."

For whatever reason, even though the thought was morose, it only served to inflame Weiss's desire further as the open air hit the skin of her sex. Allowing her legs to slide a few more inches apart, she breathed, "Might be. Care to give him a... proper sendoff?"

"Hell yeah." Already, she trailed her hand up her legs, taking the longer route until she placed her hands upon the ever hardening flesh. There was another part that would also vanish if she were to have it reversed. Another part which Yang moved her hand up to cup in her hands. As she rubbed the surface of her sex, the other hand began to massage the soft balls in her fingers. "Almost a shame, really."

Swallowing hard, Weiss's breath slowly became more laboured as Yang gave her organ its due attention, head slowly falling back. "Mmhhh... yeah, almost is. I do... wonder how you feel when I touch you, but I can tell you that this feels _fantastic."_

"Well... we can always have a test run once you get the whole thing reversed. But for now, I have a meal to savour..." Once Weiss had reached an acceptable length, she leant toward her hardened organ. And her tongue was already out, pressing up against the head and beginning to lap away. Not one to leave the job half done, she continued to gently massage the heiress's small orbs beneath, trying to match it up with the movements of her tongue.

"Mmmhhh," Weiss breathed again as Yang took her length. The feel of her tongue around the head was just too good - so much so, in fact, that she felt her orgasm climb dramatically close in an appallingly short window of time. It must be more sensitive there. Overjoyed, she allowed one hand to fall and rest lightly against the crown of Yang's head, too fearful to grasp the hair but needing to initiate her own contact with her lover.

Thankfully, Weiss's grip was nowhere near enough to set off her semblance. Not this time anyway. But now was the time for them to take things up a notch.

Once satisfied with how wet the head was, Yang leant forward further, right away taking it into her mouth. Unlike Ruby, her movements were far rougher. There was more sucking for a start, her tongue was relentless, and occasionally she would move her head around, to predict the best possible angle for her to enter. She had a lot of experience, it seemed.

"O-OH!" Weiss burst out, slapping her other hand over her mouth immediately afterward once she had heard her own volume. "You... nnnff, Yang! How are you so, _so_ good at this?!" Already, her hips were moving forward of their own will to meet the succulent lips of her girlfriend, thighs twitching in glee. Even though the daring of their act was making it that much more decadent, it truly was Yang's technique that was going to wring every last drop from her in a matter of minutes.

There was no answer. It was rude to talk with one's mouth full, wasn't it? And when Weiss started to push herself in and out of her mouth, it was becoming even fuller by the minute. Hands still massaging the perfect orbs below, another went upward, toward her rear entrance. It wouldn't be wet enough to enter, but perhaps teasing would at least do the trick.

Both of Weiss's eyes went wide. There, _again?!_ "NO YANG, you can't do th- AAAHH! Okay, you can!" The overly-sensitive skin covering that muscle delighted at being toyed with. It was no use: the hand that had been at her mouth flew back to grab the edge of the sink to steady herself, lest she fall over at the most inopportune time. Yang really seemed to have a thing for that particular part of her, didn't she?

With the reaction Weiss gave each time it was toyed with, how could she not? Whenever she had touched it, or experimented with it, she was greeted by joyous screams, or further moans of passion. She thrived off it. Especially the night when she took her entirely from there.

But her focus had to remain on what was in her mouth, as she attempted as best she could to run her tongue all around her, coating the object in as much saliva as possible. The wetter she could make it, the more satisfied Weiss would be. Or, that was her logic.

There wasn't much more to be done. Weiss felt three parts of herself being punished by Yang's thorough care; perhaps her entrance wasn't to the degree it had been before, but it was still just enough to tip her over the edge.

"Yang! Yang, I'm... I'm going t-to... MMMHHHHAAAAHHH!"

Spurt after spurt of viscous love shot into the tall blonde's throat as Weiss held her head in place, her throbbing length as deep within as she could get. It was glorious.

Not expecting to be met with such fluids so soon, the blonde unfortunately choked, having to retract her mouth from the length to give herself more room to breathe. Once confident that the fluid was no longer flowing, she released the orbs from her grip, and took away the hand that was fondling with the small ring of muscle.

"Oh no, it's- YANG!" All Weiss could do was watch as she dripped all over the inside of her panties and down onto the bathroom floor. She was able to save her shoes and socks from being marked by the sheer width of her stance, of course, but that was little comfort. "What'll we do?!"

"Hey, relax. We're in a bathroom, plenty of paper to use to wipe this up." She said in regards to whatever hit the floor. But as for the insides of her panties, she was stumped. Unless... "Um, I guess you better take my undies."

As Weiss snatched a few squares of toilet tissue and used them to blot away the worst of her underwear, she remarked, "I'm sure mine will be acceptable enough to get back to my room, at any rate. However... maybe I _will_ take your panties."

With no forewarning, the heiress began to back the blonde into the opposite corner as she pulled her underwear back up into place, shivering when they slid into place and smushed her own juices against her skin. A tiny smile pulled at her lips as she pressed her body flush with Yang's, looking up into violet orbs and breathing hard as she reached under her skirt.

"Just as I thought; you are thoroughly soaked."

Suddenly, fingers were pressing up against her panties. She hadn't expected the heiress to be so bold, at least not yet. But there she was, being even more forward than she had ever been before. It was one of the most erotic things she'd seen.

"Well... can you blame me?"

Weiss's delicate fingers pressed in harder as she began to rock them back and forth, grinning up at Yang's face which was obviously full of growing pleasure. Leaning up to press her lips against her ear, she whispered, "Get on the sink."

In no mood to argue, she closed her eyes, nodding as she obeyed her lover's wish and hopped back on the sink. The sudden dominating nature of the shorter woman was certainly getting her juices flowing, as it were. It was rather rare, at least when Yang was involved. Now wasn't the time to ruin it by making a comment about her height, no matter how tempting it was.

As Yang situated herself, Weiss quickly drew her panties down and off, draping them over the faucet before she began to kiss along Yang's inner thigh. Why was she being so forward? Okay, so Yang had given her a fantastic blow job, but that had also been her own idea. Was it because Yang was talking about bringing Blake in on their unconventional relationship? Perhaps. Perhaps Weiss simply wanted to show Yang that she was, indeed, important to her.

Meanwhile, Yang was in heaven. No previous partner had ever treated her in this way. With loving care, and gentle touches. Most of them took one look at her voluptuous body and treated her as an object. Even if she was the blonde powerhouse of their team with a killer rack, she still adored being treated with loving hands.

Weiss was never anything like the others. She knew that there was more to pleasing her than repeatedly thrusting a dick inside of her. And that in itself made her love their relationship all the more. It was flexible, it was loving. It was perfect.

Presently, Weiss left a long lick on the creamy skin as her mouth approached the waiting sex. Unbidden, the thought occurred to her: would she taste like Ruby? Not only because they were sisters, but because that was the only other vagina she had the pleasure of sampling before. Yes, she once possessed one of her own, but she'd never been in the habit of tasting herself.

There was only one way to find out. "You ready?"

"Oh you bet..." She purred, spreading her legs a little wider to egg her on. "Show me what'cha got, Ice Queen."

Wasting no time, Weiss pressed her mouth inward, drawing in the thick fluid from inside her partner with the insides of her lips. The flavour was sharper than Ruby's, and stronger, but still somehow more satisfying than she expected. She let out a heated breath through her nostrils as she savoured the moment, then drew in another one, letting the scent wash over her and double her enjoyment.

Sliding her legs onto Weiss's shoulders, the blonde couldn't help but grip onto the side of the sink, allowing a moan to pass her lips. She'd practised. That was obvious. She just had to shake the thought that it was on her little sister away.

"Yyyeeeaaaahhh" she sighed, leaning herself forward as Weiss continued to lick. Which she did with increasing speed. Every soft fold and wrinkle danced over Weiss's tongue for a minute until she worked up the courage to lick up toward the clit, tracing the very tip of her tongue around its circumference.

"Hah! Ah, Jesus, aaaah..." A quiver went through her legs, and one of her hands shot straight to the back of Weiss's head, holding her in place as she ran her fingers through it. She really was treating her like a goddess today! Delicate touches were already driving her wild... and she hadn't even entered yet!

"H-have I ever told you... you're the best I've ever had?"

"You have not," Weiss replied in a winded voice, pausing to lick along the soft lips again. "But the sentiment is appreciated, Yang. Now... what else shall I do with you? Oh, I know."

Then she began to glide two fingers along the opening, tracing up from her perineum to just below her clit, almost lazily. Being that they had already tried the "missionary position", she had a feeling Yang would not object, but she was also somewhat nervous about doing this when she had never even tried it on herself.

Fingers grinding so close only made Yang more eager for what was to come. It was making her even warmer, and possibly for her to feel, even wetter. Fingers didn't match with the size of Weiss's length for a long shot, but when paired with a tongue to her clit, she was sure this would be an experience to remember.

"God... You just know how to... get me going without needing to shove it in all the time."

Smirking, Weiss reminded her by saying it directly against her fragile, soaking flesh: "I've only done that once. Perhaps next time... I will again." And with those words, she thrust her middle finger in as deeply as it would go.

The thoughts went through Yang's mind once more. The many positions they could try one day. Against the door, on the bed, from behind. Even what she could do to Weiss again with the fake phallus. A mental image of the delicate, beautiful heiress, on top of her, riding the fake phallus crossed her mind again. _'God, I really have got a thing for that...'_

But all the thoughts disappeared once a finger thrusted inside, forcing out a long, low toned moan. And when it drew out just so she could repeat the action, more moans began to follow, pouring forth into the empty bathroom.

"Mmmmm," Weiss intoned as she began to set a rhythm, feeling the subtle wrinkles and bumps along Yang's inner walls as she explored while she stimulated. "You're so warm inside... it feels very different when I'm using a finger." As she began to thrust harder and harder, the finger curled upward as she had felt Yang do to reach that odd knot of pleasure inside herself. Perhaps the same would work for the blonde's body.

"OH! YEP! BEST I'VE EVER- GYAH!" No one but herself had ever found that spot within her sex before. But Weiss was pumping away at it in a steady rhythm, brushing against the soft walls of her insides. It was sending ripples of pleasure through her veins, making her howl out louder and louder.

The increase in volume made Weiss duck her head. Apparently, she had indeed found the spot. As she continually prodded it, milking all the pleasure from the contact that she could for Yang's benefit, she began to form a deliciously evil idea... but she was unsure if she should really implement it or not. Maybe this was enough to be going on with - and besides, Yang was already making far too much noise as it was.

"Can't you keep it down?" Weiss hissed. "Do you need something to bite down on?"

"S-sorry!" She said in the midst of her moans. Her free hand immediately left the heiress's hair, shooting up to her mouth as she covered it, in an attempt to mask her moans. From the tone of the heiress's voice, this was far from over.

Another evil idea came to Weiss. Why was she so full of those today? Reaching behind Yang, she brought up the girl's own panties and handed them to her. "Muffle yourself." Then, without waiting for her to decide whether or not to obey such a command, she withdrew and added a second finger to the first before re-entry.

The blonde knew she had no choice. If she was going to muffle herself, she would need to use her own underwear for that task. But aware it would not only keep her quiet, but also satisfy the heiress to watch, she did as was asked without question, grabbing them and shoving them up to her mouth. And the first thing she had to do, was let out a loud scream as she was re-entered, successfully muffled this time.

After seeing that Yang had successfully muffled herself, Weiss felt a thrill of delight shoot through her stomach. Mostly, she was just curious as to whether Yang would do it or not. She had, and it was erotic beyond her expectations. Licking her lips, she fell to the ruddy clit and began to lap at it as her fingers slid in and out of the well-lubricated opening of her lover, swishing up and against the sensitive area every time she dragged them back out.

Once more, her legs began to twitch and quiver, shoes digging into her back on occasion. It felt amazing! No part of her was being ignored. All of her insides and outs were being satisfied. And each time Weiss dragged her tongue over her clit, she seemed to only go crazy. "MFF! MRFFF!"

The sounds, though muffled, were more than invigorating. Weiss's mouth parted from her sex just long enough to pant, "Good? You want more?" before falling back to work.

There was more squirming, more twitching. But the nod was a yes. She did want more.

However, the "more" Weiss had in mind was probably not the same as what Yang did. Nevertheless, she proceeded to trace a finger of her other hand over the soft, sodden folds of her lover, which was tricky while the first hand was still doing the important work of ravishing every inch of her inner heat.

"HMMMM!" Tilting her head to one side, she tried to contain herself, wanting to hold on as far as she could possibly go. It was going to be huge, she could feel it. Perhaps even multiple on this rare occasion. As her legs began to quiver more and more, and her breath began to run short, she knew she was so very close.

Yang was close already? Perhaps her plot could wait for another time. Taking a deep breath, Weiss began to suckle on the clit hard while her tongue rolled all over the surface, still thrusting in and out of her with more roughness than she would have thought the blonde could withstand - and yet she did, and seemed to crave more and more. This was unthinkable, and yet very exciting. In fact...

Weiss felt herself begin to stir. It wasn't much, and she could very easily ignore it, unlike that time in class. Even so, she had to marvel at how easily both of her lovers could encourage her to climax more than once in a given day. From what she knew about male anatomy, that was most unusual.

And then Yang's legs seemed to be quivering again. It seemed to be a sign of finishing that Ruby and Yang both shared, even if the scream didn't give it away. But Yang was determined not to. Trying her best to stop herself quivering too far, she allowed the pleasure to course within her veins, the climax pass right through.

It wasn't strong enough. Desperate for more, she had to take the muffle away, only so she could whisper to Weiss as she was about to withdraw her fingers. "Don't stop."

"O-oh?" That surprised the heiress. Yang had clearly finished; all the signs were there. She didn't want her to stop, though? It seemed she was not the only one who craved more than one orgasm per day on occasion. "Yes, I... I'll keep going."

As her fingers began to slowly regain their former speed, having nearly stopped, the dark thought returned to her. Yes, it seemed that might be in order. As before, a finger on her other hand began to roll through the wetness, getting well coated as she began to lick very lightly at Yang's nub.

The blonde had to recompose herself after that first climax. Licking her lips and taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for more. For whatever Weiss was going to give. And more moans into her underwear were only heightening her lingering pleasure. As was watching Weiss as she was doing these things to her body.

Then Weiss's mouth drew away for a moment as the two fingers continued to roll around inside of her, grinning up at Yang from the hem of her skirt. "Now... to see how you like this."

Which was when the well-coated finger slipped down a bit further, finding its way to the tightly-closed rear orifice.

"MFF!" Her eyes snapped open again. It seemed the blonde was going to get a taste of her own medicine! The very thing she enjoyed doing to Weiss most, that place she enjoyed stimulating to see her reaction, and even the slight humiliation it brought; it was now her turn to feel it. As one leg quivered, she stared down at what she was doing, seeming to debate on if to let her continue. "Mffff!"

Instead of relenting, Weiss pressed against the ring of muscle, twitching her finger back and forth the tiniest amount. "Something the matter, Xiao Long?"

Drawing the panties away from her mouth slightly, she half closed her eyes again, panting deeply as she made direct eye contact. "You... are so... gonna pay for this..."

"Now, now," Weiss said with a fake frown of concern, "is that any way to talk to me while I'm in this position?" It was an easy matter for her to move one thumb inward until it pinched a fragile lower lip.

"HGG!" Slamming her eyes shut tightly as she bore the pain, she finally submitted, leaning back and pressing her panties up against her mouth again. "...A-as you were."

"That's what I thought." In truth, she would have gladly stopped had Yang protested. The very thought of where she was willingly placing her finger made her stomach slightly queasy. Still, if it did to Yang what it had done to her, it was reason enough to push through her discomfort.

Actually... doing that was having another effect on part of her. Before she knew it, Weiss' lady-boner was already at half-mast and climbing. Why, of all things, did prodding a sphincter set her off? The more she did it, the more she wanted to do, but all of those ideas would have to wait. For now, it was enough to just press against the resistance with gentle force.

As fingers were pumping in and out of her again, she could feel yet more pressure building. And a well lubricated finger right by the tight muscle was helping become just the thing to power her into another orgasm. All she had to do was continue for a little longer. More and more...

And then she noticed Weiss was already growing again. That hadn't been long, she thought. Could it be possible that she too could go again and again? From being female at birth?

The more Weiss pressed against the smaller opening and writhed inside the other one, the more she found herself unwillingly thrusting against her own underwear. Yes, it really did seem she was already craving another round. Perhaps it was because she had been brought off so quickly, or perhaps just because she'd had a good night's sleep. Either way, her body was ready and willing for more.

"Yes," she panted as she began to lick and kiss the labia, the clit, pressing in with both mouth and fingers. "You... do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"Dust... Yes!" She groaned, watching the heiress intently. But whenever she watched her grind against her underwear, the more she thought to herself. If this truly was the last time Weiss would possess that part of her anatomy, why waste it? Surely, it would be best to 'go with a bang' and use it as much as possible.

"...W-Weiss?"

It was with a throaty voice that she answered, "Yes, Yang?"

"If this is the last time... do you want to... y'know?" she asked, looking down to gesture her crotch once again. She was well aware the heiress was ready again.

A slightly bashful smile graced Weiss's face. "Is it that obvious I'm, um, ready to go again?"

"The grinding gave it away," she chuckled breathlessly as she slid backward to draw Weiss' fingers out of her. A faint shiver went through her as she did so. Those fingers were thoroughly soaked.

"Very well, then, I... I guess we could, but..." The finger that had been up against her partner's secondary entrance was still glistening with sweat and juices. "But I want you to flip, bend over the sink for me. If y-you don't object, naturally."

The once gentle treatment and worship had gone. This time, the heiress was in control. And Yang was more than willing to accept her command. Hopping back down from the sink, she turned around, bending over it and lifting her skirt just enough to show off to the heiress.

"I'm yours."

Why was the sight of Yang's plump posterior so enticing to Weiss now? Especially when it had not been a few short days ago. Unable to help herself, she leaned down and took a short nip at the soft flesh with her teeth.

 _"OW!"_ Swinging her arm back, she lightly hit the side of the heiress's arm. "It's not polite to bite!" she laughed.

"Mmm, but you taste so good!" Weiss intoned as she licked the skin. "Fine. Are... we ready?"

Wriggling her posterior from side to side again, she smirked back at her. "I am if you are."

Finally, her need overtook her usual sense of decorum and Weiss found herself saying, "You really do have an exquisite bottom... and I can't wait to slam up against it."

"Now you're speaking my language, stud."

And with that, she faced forward again, bracing herself as she held onto the sides of the sink once more. But to further aid, she parted her legs that bit more. Anything to make her job easier, and give her another climax, would do.

Thankfully, when Yang did this it also lowered her torso. It was somewhat hard for Weiss to admit that this would make it a lot easier for her to get the proper leverage. Debating for a moment, she slid off both her panties and her skirt and laid them over the nearby toilet tank, feeling her arousal bob in mid-air. It even brushed against one of Yang's thighs as she moved.

Just to tease even further, Yang rolled her hips backward, bumping her rather plump cheeks against the heiress's own hips. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

"Hey!" Pursing her lips in both irritation and amusement, Weiss grabbed her length by the base and slapped one of the fleshy hind cheeks. "You cannot rush an heiress!"

She yipped loudly when her cheek was slapped. But with a laugh, she looked back forward again, staring at the heiress who was reflected in the mirror. "Ready."

"Okay, here we go." Gulping, Weiss began to slowly trace the head of her shaft up and down the slick opening of her partner, dearly desiring to shove it right in but knowing that the pleasure would be that much more heightened for their hesitation. It felt like warm, sweet paradise already.

"Mmmm..." The blonde purred, half-closing her eyes again as she was teased more and more. Oh, how she would miss this when it was gone. Unable to help herself, she found herself backing up against it all the more.

The action of Yang's hips told her that she was, indeed, chomping at the bit. Therefore, she gave her what she desired. Licking her lips in anticipation, she leaned in and began to work her way inside an inch at a time, bringing her feet together to make the process easier.

"You know," Weiss grunted as it was an inch beyond the entrance, "on the off chance we ever... do this again, I'll have to keep... my shoes on and you take yours off. Would make it easier to g-get the proper angle."

"That cause you're short?" she had to ask. But when another spank was her response, she soon went back to looking in the mirror ahead of her again. As best she could, she crouched her body downward to attempt to aid Weiss with said angle, making herself level with the sink. "Better?"

"Y-yeah!" Weiss moaned as she pushed all the way inside Yang, her hind cheeks clenching, heart heaving with effort and lust. Oh, but she felt so fantastic inside... how could she even think of giving this up?

It was something even Yang would admit she'd miss. It Weiss were to keep things as they were, it would be the best of both worlds between her and Blake, if she were to accept the relationship. In a way, that made things more interesting.

But this was now. And she was going to savour each moment. As Weiss thrusted repeatedly against her backside, she moaned out happily, pushing her hips back up against hers.

Speaking of said backside... as the skin rippled with every thrust, Weiss found herself staring hungrily down at it, at the skin stretching to accommodate her. Couldn't she stretch yet more of it? Yang seemed to find that plan agreeable before. She began sliding one thumb into Yang's sex alongside her shaft, just inside the very edge of it, feeling the thick liquid clinging to her digit.

"WHOA! Wha- what are you-?" She didn't expect yet another digit to enter her sex, and yet, feeling that move at a slightly different pace to her length felt even more satisfying. But she knew what was coming. From where the thumb had just been, she knew what purpose she was intending for it by soaking it in juices.

Sure enough, Yang's prediction came true: the thumb moved directly from there to her lightly-moistened rear opening, pressing against the puckered skin with moderate force. Weiss held it there as she decreased her thrusting to a slow grind in and out, hoping to give Yang some time to adjust. First-hand experience had taught her how important that step was.

"Just relax into it," Weiss told her imperiously. "Or have you received this treatment before?"

"Not... n-not much." Meaning boys had attempted. But when they did, they were met with a powerful punch in the face, forcing them off her. But in truth, she seemed to enjoy the sensation. Seemed to enjoy the feeling of satisfaction it gave her as the muscles began to loosen. And accompanied by her slow thrusting in and out... it was wonderful.

The imperious tone faltered. "Do... you want me to go slower?" In her haste to repay Yang for the "favour" she had done her with the strapped-on phallus, Weiss had never stopped to properly ask - and even though she knew Yang most likely would have resisted in a very violent fashion given the chance, she still felt remiss if she didn't at least say something now.

"You're... fiiiine!" she moaned out again, leaning forward against the sink as her cheeks began to flare up once more. Now she knew why she liked taking Weiss that way so much, because she was experiencing the very same thing she was putting Weiss through. To be taken there was indeed humiliating. And what made things worse? She was enjoying it.

Having established that much, Weiss allowed her voice to become slightly more lewd as she asked, "Want me to go farther?" A light push with her thumb punctuated the question. Already she was a fraction of an inch inside, though Yang had not yet truly opened to her efforts.

Pushing her hips back once more, further against the thumb, she best attempted to push her in further. She wanted her deeper. "More, more!"

That caused Weiss to blink with surprise. She hadn't been expecting quite so enthusiastic a response! Her hips still driving her length into the slick sex at a light and steady pace, she began to press inward with the thumb a little at a time, widening her way in as she felt the muscles relax to admit the foreign appendage. All while she watched with her own eyes and drank in the glorious sight. Yang was taking a thumb into her ass! Didn't she regret this? Didn't she regret that it was Weiss's thumb humiliating her in such a way? Then again, Weiss had asked several times, so it couldn't be so humiliating after all.

Of course Yang loved every moment. Both of her most private areas were being completely dominated by her lover. It was like she was leaving her mark, proving that she belonged to her. What would Blake possibly do to claim her in such a way? That was an interesting question for the future. But there was current pleasure to focus on. Especially as her length was pounding against her inner walls, and thumb was heading further into the tight skin. Both together were glorious. She felt completely full.

"NNNN!"

Finally, Yang's body was ready. As Weiss geared up to apply more pressure, she whispered, "You're so tight back there, Xiao Long. One would almost... think you didn't want me to do this. But you do, don't you?"

"Yes!" She called out, readily backing herself up against the thumb once more. "I... I want it so badly... I want you, _you_ so badly!"

"And I want you," Weiss breathed as her cheeks heated up from the earnest words, hips automatically beginning to roll faster at such encouragement. "This feels... so incredible!"

Wasting no more time, she then pushed her thumb all the way in, feeling skin just barely edge open to accommodate.

"YAAAAHHH, TAKE ME!" she called out, grasping the sink as best she could as once more her plump behind was being pounded, and her rear entrance was being filled. The inside of her behind already felt so tight with the thumb alone, but every time the phallus went in, she could feel it there, too!

Another thrill shot through Weiss at her lover's volume. Surely someone had heard that one! Yet the danger only served to bring her yet closer to another orgasm when combined with her warm sex and the thought of the taboo act she was laying upon her other opening. There were other things she wanted to do that were impossible in that moment, including kissing Yang, but her fevered mind only rejoiced at being allowed to touch her at all.

Already, the blonde could feel her legs beginning to quiver. As her breath began to heave heavier and heavier she looked back to Weiss as best she could, and back at what she was doing. How was she taking it all? It was glorious. And so would her climax be.

And Weiss's would surely follow. Just like last time, there was the "where would it go" factor, and others to consider. Was it possible to become pregnant if Weiss was still female? Did science work that way? Assuming not, she half closed her eyes, talking between moans.

"Inside... fill m-me inside...!"

"Are you sure?!" Weiss insisted, but there really never was a question. They already had quite the mess to clean up off the floor, and most other places she could aim would result in stained uniforms that would be hard to explain away. This was going to be glorious.

Her hips ramped up to the speed they had been at before she moved her thumb to pierce Yang's anus, the thick shaft sliding in and out of her at a blinding rate that nearly reduced it to a blur. Every other swing, she felt her sack swing upward and brush against her soft hair. Everything was tightening in preparation for her second release since entering the bathroom, and she could feel it happening for Yang both against her member and the thumb.

"Yes! Yang, you're so good, so tight! Everywhere! I want it so bad! SO! BAD!"

"Weiss! Weiss! _WEISS!"_

And below the heiress, she became undone. Yet more delicious pleasure coursed throughout her veins, setting each and every nerve ending on fire. She could barely see, and certainly couldn't think. The walls of Yang's rear and sex were already tightening, twitching in excitement as she made her journey beyond. It really was as good as she'd hoped.

The involuntary reaction of Yang's body was enough to produce one in Weiss. Shortly thereafter, she let out a long, low moan as her anatomy throbbed and pushed seed deep into Yang's body, and she stood on her toes as she thrusted a few more times, trying to coax all of it out while her thumb wriggled back and forth.

At long last, she fell back to her heels and rested her hand on Yang's back for a moment, still halfway in her body. "That... that was so... I have no words to describe it..."

"You're... telling... me..." Panting heavily, the blonde went slack, practically lying against the sink as she tried to catch her breath. Weiss was still inside her, even now. But it was over.

"... That may be the... Last time."

"Maybe... but if it isn't..." Another wriggle of her thumb, one even more pronounced than the last. "Another idea has occurred to me. Then again, it might be the last time, and if it is then the matter is beside the point, isn't it?"

The thumb wriggling once more made her cheeks flare up again. But in her current state? There was no chance. No chance she would be able to stay conscious for it. "Let's see how it pans out. But no matter what, I'm here."

"Of course." Then Weiss coughed quietly. "Er... which should I pull out from first? Is there any certain order that would cause you less stress?"

"The... the one in my b-butt." Even saying it brought more humiliation to the blonde, making her slam her eyes shut. If anyone found out about this...

A slight smirk played across Weiss's face. "So, there does seem to be something that brings the great and mighty Yang at least _some_ tiny amount of shame."

"Shut... up..." She glared. Once her rear end was finally freed of the foreign object, she pulled herself slowly off be phallus. Unable to help herself, she moaned once more as her plump behind slid off. "Hnnhhh... God, you did a number on me."

"I'd gladly do one again," Weiss chuckled as she stepped back for Yang to stand properly, and then moved forward to wash her hand quite thoroughly. "Perhaps the same way, perhaps not. We'll have to see, won't we?"

"Yeah... I... damn." Still regaining her breath, she leant back against the sink. It was going to be a while before she could leave. But that mattered not. She was on no schedule.

And then she remembered Weiss was. "H-hey, you're not late, right?"

As she dabbed the last of their combined fluids away from her softening member and tossed the toilet tissue where it typically ends up, Weiss shrugged and reached upward for her own skirt and panties. "Not at all. Still plenty of time for me to run through the cafeteria and nab an apple before my next class, and then the appointment's after that. Oh, and one last thing..."

With that, she suddenly snaked a hand out and snatched Yang's panties from her own slack hand.

"Wh- _hey!"_ After pushing her own skirt back over her rear again, she stood up right again and turned around to the heiress. "What are you doing with those?"

"Oh, you don't mind if I borrow them for a few hours, do you?" Weiss asked in a would-be innocent voice as she pulled them up over her other pair. "Aside from a light breeze, I can't see any problem."

Weiss was sending her back out... with no underwear. The idea was rather thrilling, but even more terrifying than the activities they had just done.

"The... the skirt isn't that long you know, all it needs is a gust of wind a-and-"

"Then you'll just have to make sure there isn't any wind." As Weiss adjusted her clothing, and brushed it all flat to make sure she looked as presentable as possible, she looked at Yang over her shoulder. "I'm fairly sure you'll be alright, though. After all... you're the great and mighty Yang."

And with that ominous proclamation, she skipped out the door.

* * *

NOTES: _Told_ ya there was more smut coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya there was more smut coming!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PDA. Not much smut, but more smut is "coming".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: WhiteRose: PDA. (no smut)
> 
> Bumbleby: mild exhibitionism, verbal teasing, fingering. (not REALLY smut lol)

"So what seems to be the trouble, Ms Schnee?"

The purple haired nurse asked, sat presently in a chair by a computer as she began to sketch things down into a small notepad. It was past her hours to see patients, but when her "special case" expressed it as a matter of urgency, yet refused to tell her of her symptoms over a phone call, she had managed to slide her in for her last appointment of the day. And the look of worry on her patient's face said it really was urgent.

"I've thought over how to put this a lot," Weiss began, twisting her fingers together over and over, "and... I still have no idea. How often do you see Dust-related accidents?"

The nurse couldn't help but chuckle. "More than enough! A lot of kids here think it's something to play with. Why, just the other week I had a student who had managed to give herself an extra thumb. God only knows how she made that concoction!"

"Yeah, God only knows. Suppose... the change were a little more... drastic? Would it be reversible?"

"That depends what it is. So far I haven't heard of anything that's irreversible, but I always run tests." She was beginning to piece things together. From the other nurse previously, she obviously knew about the accident, but understood she was unharmed from it. But it now seemed it wasn't the case. "How have you been affected?"

"Well..." There was no other way. Standing, Weiss lifted her skirt and tugged both sets of panties down until her shame was exposed, turning her head to one side to avert her gaze.

"Oh..." As the flaccid length was presented, the nurse stopped writing completely, placing her notebook aside as she got up from her chair. "Well, I... can see how that could present a problem. May I examine it, Ms Schnee?"

"Yeah, but... I would consider it a personal favour if you handled it as little as possible." Blushing, she added in a murmur, "I'm finding it increasingly harder to control my reactions."

"I'll try my best. But, you must understand I will have to make a proper examination for your safety."

Putting on a pair of rubber gloves, she knelt down in front of the girl, taking extreme caution as she lifted the length to examine it properly.

"It seems natural, no scarring... no unusual aspects, other than it existing in the first place." Then, she moved on to the small orbs, cupping them delicately as she ran a thumb over them. "No strange lumps at all; a good sign. Forgive me for being forward, but is it in... working order?"

"Perfect working order," Weiss breathed, biting the inside of her cheek. The pain helped distract her from the pleasurable sensation of being handled so gently. "Like I was born with it, really. How is this even possible? I didn't think Dust even possessed the necessary properties to do such a thing!"

"Dust can alter the body in many ways. And it seems in your case, alter sex. I know of doctors who have been trying to find the exact formula for years for transgender patients; and here you are, having done it by accident." Finally, she released her sex entirely, standing back up again. "No pain or anything uncomfortable?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'uncomfortable'," she sighed in relief at the release of her organ. "It's been extremely strange having this, this... _thing._ But no, it hasn't pained me. I can't say if it feels normal because I don't have anything to compare it with, you know?" The comment about transgender people made Weiss feel odd. Not that she knew a great deal about that, but... what if this discovery would lead to an easier life for them? Surely the nurse had already reached that conclusion herself, though.

"So you've become sexually active since this... Change?"

Why did Weiss feel ambushed by the question? It was probably perfectly normal to ask, given the topic at hand. "Is that so terrible? Since it felt normal and never mutated further, I assumed..."

"It's not terrible at all. Having sexual relations is normal, even if your situation isn't. I'm glad that whoever your partner is was accepting of the circumstances." She smiled, jotting more notes down on her notepad, before gesturing for Weiss to take a seat once again. "As far as I can see, it's perfectly safe. And if it isn't giving you any pain then there is nothing healthwise to worry about. But I would like to run some tests, if I may?"

"Please do," Weiss begged her, sagging with relief. She hadn't even noticed her entire body had been tensed throughout the entire visit until the nurse's calm reassurance put her at ease. "I really need to know that it's a stable condition and that... that I haven't spread it to anyone, or anything like that. That's more important than if it's reversible."

"Well, if you weren't sexually active before this, then you would have had nothing to spread. Especially if you've been having safe sex."

That was one thing that she hadn't been doing with Yang, however. Something that wasn't even considered in their encounters. Blushing heavily, Weiss waved her hands back and forth. "No, no, not spreading anything like that! I meant... spreading my condition. Since it's a result of a Dust reaction, I'm worried about if..."

The whole idea sounded ridiculous now that she was saying it aloud. A person couldn't "catch" a genital transfiguration. Could they?

"I would highly doubt it could spread in that way. Dust is a strange, strange thing, but not _that_ odd." Once she had finished writing, she pulled open one of the drawers, full of empty syringes. "I hope you don't mind if I take some blood for testing?"

"Of course." Weiss had already rolled her sleeve halfway up before she asked, "Unless... you didn't mean draw it from..." Her eyes went to her lap again.

"Oh no! No, no, I meant your arm! Goodness, that _would_ be painful." She couldn't help but chuckle, wiping the needle with sanitising fluid. "The results should be back after a week, but I would suggest you put some thought into whether or not you would like this reversed or not." And with that, she eased the needle against her vein, pushing inside. Gently easing the handle back, the container began to fill with the red fluid, enough to fill it completely. "That choice is entirely confidential, of course."

"Yes," Weiss said, wincing at the slight pinch of pain she felt from the needle. "I would most certainly appreciate confidentiality, as would... any sexual partners I may or may not allegedly have." Sighing, she looked up at the purple-haired woman. "Do you... think it would be weird if I stayed the way I am? Not living as a man, but... as a woman who happens to have a penis?"

Once placing the needle back down, she placed a small ball of cotton against the puncture, making sure to stop the bleeding. "Your body is your choice. You should do what you desire, not what you think society desires."

Those words were very odd upon Weiss's ears. Yes, she did understand "my body, my choice", but had only ever thought about it in regards to bedroom consent. Did it really also apply to gender? To how she chose to allow her body to exist? In the past, everything had pointed to conformity, that she needed to present herself in very specific ways in order to be the ideal "heiress". If that wasn't true... then what else wasn't true?

"Well, you can go now if you want. I'll send a message to your scroll when the results come back, but I would put some thought into what you want the outcome to be." She then guided her patient to the door, holding it open for her. "I think your teammate is waiting."

Weiss looked up from staring down at her boots to see a nervous Ruby in the waiting room, a couple of pamphlets in her hands. Smiling slightly, she said to the nurse, "Thank you," then went to join her partner.

At first, her leader didn't see her teammate. She was reading away one particular pamphlet. _Sex Education, Frequent Asks._ The particular question she was focusing on, or more the answer, was "Does the first time hurt?" But as soon as the heiress walked to her side again she looked up, quickly folding the pamphlet over so it was out of her view.

"Weiss! How did it go?"

"It went," Weiss answered with a sigh. "She told me not to worry and drew some blood to run further tests. Guess... it was silly of me to think she'd know what to do the minute I walk in the door. This can't be a common problem!"

"But tests... that's a good sign, right? They'll find out what the cure is and what happened, at least!" Forcing the pamphlet into her bag, she left her seat to stand by her side again. "So, um... what's the verdict?"

"She doesn't know yet, but suspects something can be done. That's what I got from her, anyway... but she says that there's probably nothing wrong with, um, what we've been doing up until now." Those last words were accompanied by a meaningful glance at the redhead.

"O-oh..." Her cheeks had already begun to turn red, finding herself having to look down at the floor again to hide it. "I've been reading up on that, actually... trying to make myself less nervous about It. So far, n-not a lot of luck on that part."

"Less nervous... about what we've already done?" Gulping, Weiss put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Hey, w-we can stop anytime. We can stop right now if you're not comfortable!"

"No, what we did so far is fine! I really like pleasing you, what we have right now is great." She smiled, placing her hand on her partner's. "It's... the other stuff. Well, 'normal' sex."

Weiss glanced at their hands, thinking about that for a minute. Then she said, "That's fine. We don't ever have to if you don't want to, but... if you decide you're ready, we can do it however you want. Really, really slow so you can get used to things, or quickly to get past the first part. Or you can be blindfolded or something. It's all fine with me, okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly, lowering her hand again as she walked by her girlfriend's side. There was a moment of silence together as they began to head back to the dorms, until she spoke up again.

"Is it weird? Me liking to give to you, but not enjoying receiving?"

"Not to me. Then again, I've only ever been with you and Yang, and I've never been that interested in listening to the... _exploits_ of others. And even if it is weird... I mean, I had a Dust accident and grew something I didn't have before! That would be awfully hypocritical of me to say _you're_ weird!"

"Well... yeah," she chuckled, playfully walking into her just to bump her off track. Sparing a quick glance around the corridor, she went to make sure no one was around. And once sure they were alone, she took the heiress's hand in her own.

That caused Weiss's breath to catch. It was the only time anyone had attempted to show her that type of affection in public, and of course it came from Ruby, the sweet thing. Giving a gentle squeeze to her hand, Weiss also looked around the hallway before leaning in for a whisper.

"And how could I have any problem with you making me feel the way I do?"

The whisper in her ear made her grin in content, unable to help but lean her head back against hers in pure bliss. "How _do_ I make you feel, then?" Ruby asked. Of course, she knew the answer. The fact that their relationship had continued for a few weeks now without any quarrel said that enough. But there was something incredible about hearing her partner say it herself.

"Like..." They walked in silence for a few minutes as Weiss tried to pool her thoughts. "Like I'm the only one in the universe who matters. Like you're the only one who cares about me because of who I am, and not who my father happens to be." Shrugging, she looked down at their hands. "Maybe I do have a couple of other friends who feel that way, too, but you seem to make me _believe_ it somehow, and I... I can't explain how precious that is to me."

That was far more than she was expecting. In truth, she was somewhat expecting for Weiss to say something along the lines of "a good friend" or "good in bed". This was far more. Was this... Love? No, it was too soon for that, wasn't it?

Tears were beginning to well in her eyes as she allowed the words to go through her mind over and over. _'Precious to me.'_ Unable to speak, she could only quickly reach up and kiss Weiss's cheek, before taking her hand out of hers so she could hug her tightly.

Soaking in the warmth of Ruby's embrace, Weiss nestled her face against her neck and thought back over what she said. Had it been too far? Or was she simply being honest? She was... but that didn't mean it was a good idea for her to say that. Either way, too late now. Perhaps that was for the best.

"Ruby, no matter what happens; you know we'll always be teammates, right? Because I don't want to exist in a world where we're not."

"Always." She smiled, parting for a moment as she pressed her forehead up against hers. "I know I'm probably not as... good in the bedroom as Yang, but I'm glad you still like me in that way. And you are an excellent cuddler."

That made Weiss's smile falter. "So are you. But... don't worry so much about who's better at what, that seems counter-productive." Unable to resist, even with them being in the hallway, she pressed her lips against Ruby's ear and uttered, "You feel fantastic. Hands and lips, everywhere. And I can't get enough of your taste."

Cheeks turning crimson once more, she looked over to where she was whispering, unable to help but close her eyes contently. "Maybe... maybe back at the dorm?"

Smirking slightly, Weiss whispered, "Maybe. If that's what you want." Then she ran her fingers up into Ruby's hair and looked at her seriously. "I mean it, okay? Whatever you want. I... if you'd rather go get some hot cocoa and talk, we could do that."

"Hmm. I'd like that, actually." Unable to help herself, she began to lean into her hand, looking back up to the blue orbs as her own hands rested on the heiress's hips, mainly to pull her closer. Even if her intent was to share a moment with the heiress out in public, she could still never resist feeling her close. Such soft skin could never be resisted. "We could... grab a hot cocoa and take it back to the room, just cuddle on the bed a while?"

"Sounds like a plan." As they began to pace toward the dining hall, Weiss added, "Of course, whatever happens once we get back there... kidding, kidding!"

"Maybe... Maybe." She smiled, parting from her to take her hand again, beginning the lazy walk toward their cocoa.

* * *

As the day went on, Yang was beginning to feel more and more nervous. It had been several hours without underwear. All it would take was a single gust of wind, or someone like Cardin to mess around and pull her skirt down to expose her shame. And the skirt wasn't exactly long enough for her to feel confident wearing it.

But today was the day. She had insisted upon it. She had already made her way toward the grounds outdoors to where she had agreed to meet her partner, only to find her already in another's company.

"So you got a real smooch from her? Nice one, Blake!" Sun Wukong grinned, patting his friend on the back. "Sorry I missed you guys. I got some... some tail of my own."

"Oh, really?" Blake said back, folding her arms and smirking slightly. "And whose tail might this have been? Also, was it an actual tail?"

"Her name was... uhh..." Running a hand through his hair, the blond Faunus laughed nervously. "Ah, names ain't that important for one night! And nah, she was a deer Faunus. Had some small antlers, though."

Sighing, Blake shook her head from side to side slowly. "And you wonder why I never wanted to go out with you."

"Oh come on, you know a night with me would be fun as hell! You want me to ask some girls to give you a review?" He playfully nudged her, before laughing. "I only kid, but I'm glad things are going well for you."

"What? Going well?" Then she tried to hide a small smile. "Oh, you mean... with Carm, don't you?"

"Well... Yeah. I assume you _did_ get her number, right?"

"Oh, crap! I should have, shouldn't I?" Then the penny dropped and she waved her hands in front of herself. "N-not that it's for the reason you're thinking, I just... we were going to meet up again, do the friend thing. That's all!"

"Friends? So you aren't dating her?" Sun asked, although in the distance he spotted her battle partner approaching.

"Nope. Not that she doesn't seem like a good match for, y'know, someone out there. Just... not for me, I don't think. Besides, I have my eye on someone else."

"Really? Like who?"

But 'who' was right there. With an innocent tap on her shoulder, Yang stood behind her battle partner. "Hell _oooooo!"_

"O-OH!" Blake yelped, jumping forwards and into Sun's arms. "Y-Yang! How long w-were you standing there?!"

"Oooonly a minute, but what am I interrupting here?"

When she had jumped into Sun, his hands had landed on her waist, which made it very awkward when he looked over to her. "U-uuuum, heh, well..."

"OH, I- no, nothing!" Desperately embarrassed, Blake climbed down from Sun's arms and brushed herself off nervously. "Just talking, and you st- you startled me. What's up?"

"Apart from the fur on the back of your neck," Sun remarked, though he then backed away from her slightly.

Yang however couldn't stop looking at Blake, a thin dusting of red appearing at her cheeks again. "Well, uh... can we talk? One on one?"

"Huh? Oh... sure, I guess." Glancing over at Sun, she fidgeted slightly before asking him, "Do you mind? I'll catch up with you later."

"No problem! Catch you later. And hey! I wanna hear all the details about Carm later!" Sun saluted cheekily before wandering off back toward the main dorms again.

And then the other blonde took a deep breath in, and out. "Okay... So I sorted things out..."

"Really? What kind of things?" Blake started walking idly, not really sure of where she might end up.

"Well... That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Once more she swallowed as she fell into step beside the brunette. Why was she so nervous? Perhaps the lack of underwear was also affecting her confidence. "Do you know… what polyamory is?"

Blake blinked at her. "Uhh... I think I've heard the word before. Marriage to more than one person, or something, but I don't really know any details about it. Why?"

"It's... It's when a relationship involves three or more people, yeah. But not cheating; everyone is comfortable with it." Without context, this would sound very strange. Yang was braced for Blake's inevitable questions.

"Okay. That's an interesting idea, I guess." Blake decided it would probably be best if she just waited for Yang to get through whatever was on her mind instead of firing a bunch of questions at her, though she couldn't deny her curiosity was piqued.

"How this is relevant; the thing I had to sort out..." The two by now had started walking to one of the most shaded trees in the grounds, where the grass was soft and dry. It was a favourite spot for couples. "I'm currently in one of those. But I really, really like you, too. I like you both, a lot."

"Us both? Wait, wait, wait..." Both of the Faunus's arms folded over her chest as she tried to absorb what she was being told. "Who 'both'? You said you were in one, but... am I one of those people? Was I in a three-way relationship without knowing about it?" Then her eyes shot open. "Are you dating _Carm?!"_

"What? No! No, no, no, _no!"_ She flailed her hands quickly, shoulders hunching up in worry. "I didn't even know Carm before yesterday! But- but that's not the point! That's why I didn't give a straight answer to you yesterday, because I had to tell the other person that I was going to ask you. Just as I'm telling you about the whole thing before I... before I ask."

"Oh." And it slowly began to sink in: Yang was already in a relationship. That was why she was so hesitant, that was why she couldn't answer immediately. Her voice was somewhat distant when she said, "Ask me what?"

"No matter what your answer is; we're still friends. But what I wanted to ask is..." She swallowed, taking her hand in her own. "Blake Belladonna, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Will I- WHAT?!" Blake felt her jaw drop open as she stared at Yang in shock. Was she for real? "Okay, now just hang on a damn minute. You just told me a few seconds ago that you're in a... what did you call it?"

"A-a... a poly relationship," she said quietly. Now her worry was getting worse and worse. Perhaps she wouldn't approve.

"And now you want me to, what, just... jump in? You didn't even tell me who else you're dating yet!"

"...It's Weiss."

That hit Blake like a ton of bricks. "You're dating... are you serious? Tell me this is some kind of practical joke."

"It's not. Weiss and I are dating. She is who I had to ask." Already Yang had felt ashamed, now able to do nothing but share at the ground. This was ridiculous; of course it would be a "no"!

"H-how..." Blake had to clear her throat, it was suddenly very dry. "How long?"

Now it seemed like she was the one about to be dumped, and nothing had even begun yet! "A couple of weeks."

The Faunus's hand shot out for the tree to steady herself, all of her limbs tingling. There was just too much to absorb. Yang and Weiss were dating for _weeks_. Right under her nose, and she never even noticed. What else was she missing out on?

"How... am I this stupid?"

"We kept it hidden, because you already knew about her and... her and Ruby." That of course would give away what Weiss didn't want her to know. That she too was in one of those relationships, and that it involved her little sister, as well. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose were dating the same woman.

Blake had completely forgotten. Weiss and Ruby. They were in bed together. But Yang was dating Weiss, wasn't she?

_They were all dating each other._

"Whoa," Blake breathed, eyes wide with disbelief. "You... okay, I need to ask something, and I can't not ask this, so I apologise, but... you and Ruby... you're just sisters, right? That's all?"

Yang's eyes flew wide, and she held up a hand as if to stave off the idea. "Oh _God,_ yes! We set boundaries for anything like that. One of us ends up leaving the room if... things happen with the other two."

Blake nodded, but she still felt a wave of nausea wash over her at the thought of Yang and Ruby doing anything together. Of course, if they did it would be their choice, and she would try hard not to pass any judgement... but she couldn't so easily accept that as anything else.

"Okay... so you and Ruby are both dating Weiss, separately. And now you want me and Weiss to share you? Is that more or less what's going on?"

Yang tucked her hands behind her back. _'She hates me. How could I think this was a normal thing to ask?'_ Another wave of shame went through her mind as she stared at the ground, unable to even look at her. "Yeah."

Something about how quiet that last word was made Blake take another look at Yang. Really look. The blonde had gone into this conversation with pretty fragile hopes, and now she had given up. But how could Blake even consider tying herself into such a bizarre arrangement? It was insane! Already, it was beyond unusual, two sisters sharing the same girl - and a _girl,_ at that! And now one of said sisters wanted a side-chick?

But that hadn't been what Yang asked her to be. She said "girlfriend", not "do you wanna hook up?" This meant something to her, even if she wasn't sure quite how much it meant.

"Can... you understand that I don't want to give you an answer right away? This is just, um, a lot. Wow, you and Weiss _and_ Ruby. And me, maybe. I never thought..."

"I know it's weird. But it's all out in the open with us. We don't do anything behind each other's back, don't keep secrets. That's why I wanted to be upfront and honest before I asked, so you know what Weiss knows. I-I'm sorry, you didn't ask for this, and the idea is more than a little weird. I don't want to offend you."

By that point, Yang had begun fiddling with the bottom of her skirt to try and push it down more than usual. The wind wasn't even blowing that hard and she was terrified.

"No, I appreciate you being up front about it." Making the wrong assumption about Yang's fidgeting, she reached over and stilled her hand with one of her own. "And... okay, I'm still gonna keep thinking this is very strange for a little while, but thanks for not keeping it from me."

The contact of their hands began to encourage a deep blush. No, she couldn't show her embarrassment. Not about her absence of undies. So she finally looked up to the black haired Faunus.

"Of course. And... take as long as you need to think about it, yeah?"

"Of course." Still, Blake noticed some slight trembling that Yang was trying to hide, some pinkness in her cheeks. Squeezing her hand and shaking it from side to side, she said, "Hey, it's okay. This is throwing me for a loop, I can't lie, but I don't hate you or anything."

If this continued, she would begin to piece things together. Blake wasn't completely dumb, at least not as much as herself. So she finally risked removing her hand from her skirt.

"I just..." She had to focus on their conversation instead of her absence of underwear. It was the only way. Why had Weiss done this to her _now?_ "I don't want you to hate me, 'cause you're my best friend. I wouldn't want that."

Now Blake knew something was wrong. Pulling her hand away? Was it just because of their conversation, that it was making Yang uncomfortable? To be entirely honest, Blake had felt strange about doing it this time, where she might not have a few days previously. But now her hand was on Yang's thigh, and that felt quite a bit stranger, to be sure.

What didn't help at all was the wind beginning to kick up. Even the faintest of gusts was setting Yang completely on edge, making her grip the skirt once again to push it down firmly. But the hand on her thigh was beginning to make her blush even worse. She had to do something.

"O-okay, good talk. You wanna, um, go inside? It's a little cold out here, ain't it?"

"Sure, we could do that. Yeah, let's." Smiling gently, Blake took her hand away... just as a very stiff gust of wind blasted her in the back. Immediately, her hand flew up to hold onto her bow. "Whew! What is with this weather?!"

A rather loud yelp was heard from Yang as she went to grip the sides of her skirt again. But it was useless. Before she had a firm enough grip, the wind had blown it upward, exposing her uncovered shame to the open. To Blake. Instantly she was flailing to fight the wind, attempting to push it back down to cover herself up. But the damage was done; Blake had seen. It was just if anyone else had.

"You..." The phrase was going to be a very obvious one that involved the fact that Yang didn't have any underwear on. Was that how people behaved when they were in unconventional relationships? They went around without underpants? "Well."

"I-it's not-! I don't usually-! Oh for fuck's sake, Weiss!" Cheeks as red as her sister's cape, she finally held her skirt firmly down, finding her gaze returning to the floor again.

Before answering, Blake took a quick look around the lawns. Then she hissed, "Weiss? Are you saying... that Weiss told you that you're not allowed to wear underwear?!" The image of Yang's pink mons with its light dusting of blonde hairs still filled her mind, but she was trying her best to block it out for the moment.

"She took mine away earlier! After a... a brief encounter." Once the gale had disappeared, her hands instead went to cover her face. She was glad to be away from anyone else to see, but already she felt humiliated. And not in a way she enjoyed.

"Wait, are y- is this you telling me that _you two had sex earlier TODAY?!"_ It was like a never-ending stream of surprises, and Blake was being smacked over the head with each and every one.

"I-I'm sorry! It just... just happened!"

This was completely unlike Yang. Usually she would be confident in her escapades, but this time she was out of her element. Not only had she been shamed for being forced to wear no underwear for the day, but had also confessed to having sex with another; WHILE asking Blake out. So Blake hadn't just been shown Yang's sex, but had seen her _recently-engaged_ sex. Was that why the skin around it was pink? Blake didn't have a lot of experience with romantic liaisons and their after-effects, to be frank.

And before she knew it, she was asking, "How did it happen?"

She wasn't completely disgusted by her actions? Or was this something she needed to know in order to make her decision? One thing was clear; lying would be no good now. "We were alone; I locked the bathroom and put an 'out of order' sign outside. First, I started out telling her about you, and what I wanted to ask you. And after that, things just... kinda..."

"Really?" Blake found herself both disgusted and hopelessly intrigued. "Right then and there? Weren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"I knew we might, even with the sign. But that... that added to the thrill." _'God, she thinks I'm some sex deprived nympho.'_ She shook her head in shame, holding her skirt down desperately.

"Tell me what she did, what... you two did." She didn't really want to know, did she? This was a sick question to ask all around, but Blake couldn't stop herself. The fact that it transpired had been laid in front of her, and she simply couldn't resist finding out just a little more.

"Well... Um..." This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad. As far as Blake knew, Weiss was biologically female in every way, and Weiss wanted that to be the way it stayed. If she described positions, it would destroy that, it would let her know. "I was sat on the sink, then bent over it."

"You were... bent over it?"

That was when Blake began to suspect the idea of Yang engaging in this act wasn't just disgusting to her anymore. Why should it surprise her? Having an attraction to Yang, of course it stimulated her to think of the woman with another woman. That she was experiencing the stimulation in the middle of the campus grounds was merely inconvenient.

"Y-yeah... s-sorry, was that too much info?" she asked, having to back against the tree herself as another gust of wind blew.

Blake's pulse was racing. Here Yang was, telling her in detail about how she had slept with another woman... and was also trying to tell her she wanted to do the same things with Blake. Part of her was definitely offended at not being Yang's first choice, but then again, she hadn't known she was attracted to Yang initially, either.

"Did she... use her tongue? Fingers?"

This couldn't now just be ammo to tell Yang off later. Blake was genuinely curious. She wanted to know in detail what they had done. "Um, both. She used her tongue and her fingers at the same time."

A shiver passed through Blake at the thought of doing the same thing to Yang, of tasting her, of putting fingers inside her body. But she forced all that down for a moment, clearing her throat before asking, "And... if you can get all that from Weiss, what do you want with me?"

Her cheeks flushed red. As she began to think about it more and more, what she could do to Blake, her own pulse was racing. What would she look like splayed on her bed? Gripping the sheets as Yang pushed fingers inside her, or even the fake phallus. What did she taste like in comparison to Weiss? What could both of them do at the same time?

"...You. I-I want _you,_ Blake."

The unbridled lust in Yang's eyes took Blake aback slightly, but she felt it resonate in her own loins. The girl was definitely not shy about having as much sex as possible, and for some reason she was willing to actually speak to Weiss about asking her out. That changed things somewhat. It was still unusual, but Yang's passion almost entirely overrode that.

"Do you? Let me see how much." Again, the amber eyes flicked down to the hem of Yang's skirt.

"Huh?" Looming down to where her eyes were staring, she couldn't help but tug at the skirt again. The usually confident Yang really was being put in her place today.

"Nobody's watching," Blake assured her as she placed her hand on Yang's thigh again. "Just... let me look again. I want to see it by your choice this time."

Now Yang's pulse was rapid. Her breathing had begun to get faster. They were in an area which very few went to, very few could see. They were alone. What would happen here? And so, Yang held the hem of her skirt again, looking around once more to make sure no one was nearby. Finally, she lifted her skirt again, allowing her to see her now wet sex.

Blake's breath caught and held when she saw. Not only was she quite saturated, but there were small traces of wetness on the inside of her thighs from earlier. Due to the absence of her underwear, she had probably felt turned on at random intervals throughout the day.

And it was contagious. Blake knew the sight aroused her the first time she saw it, in all honesty. This merely fanned the flames enough for her to notice. One of her hands began to drift in toward the skin, mesmerised, only wanting to feel what Yang was like...

What was this? Was she really going to experiment with her in this very moment? To touch her? As much as Yang wanted to, she didn't even have an answer yet to whether or not she wanted this.

But when her hand touched her inner thigh, all doubt was erased and replaced with lust. She wanted this. She wanted her fingers to press into her wetness, and she wanted to be sated by Blake on her own. Commitment aside, she wanted Blake there and then.

Only when the fingers got close enough to the sex to feel its heat did Blake begin to pant slightly, amazed at what she was feeling. Yang was so warm and inviting, and even though her stomach couldn't handle Weiss having been there first, she wasn't there now. This moment was between her and Yang alone.

"I... you're so hot," she finally commented.

"H-hot, huh? _"_ That was making it even worse for her, making her lightly quiver at the Faunus's touch. As it got closer and closer to her sex, she closed her eyes. "Y-you... wanna find out?"

"N-no, I couldn't," Blake muttered distantly, though she did not remove her hand. "Could I? I shouldn't, not until we..." But her throat was so dry, and there was Yang like an oasis in the desert. However, she could never do anything so forward as that! Could she?

"Well..." Blake's fingertips trailed a little higher, just barely touching her fragile lips. "Maybe... maybe I could, just for a second."

"Maybe..." It was happening again. Just like with Weiss their first night together, she felt herself getting closer to her friend. Felt her eyes drifting to a close. She truly wanted her, and desperately needed her. "Maybe we could... have an encounter of our own?"

Did Blake really want to have such an encounter... and it be the blonde's second of the _day?_ She did not. This was to be their first time; it should be more special than that. However, she was beginning to think she might not mind the rest of the details. At least Yang's other partner was someone she considered a teammate and friend. Also, it didn't sound like she'd be expected to have sex with Weiss or anything crazy like that.

"Not... today. In fact..." A coy smile flitted across her face. "What if I asked you not to do anything else for three days?"

What was Blake thinking? Was this some sort of challenge? "Y-you mean like, abstain?"

"Yeah." Then Blake got cold feet. "N-not saying that I won't ever date you if you can't do it, this isn't supposed to be an ultimatum. But... in three days, it'll be a new week. If I'm the first woman you touch that week... then at least we could t-try... a kiss." Again, cold feet; she had been going to say far more than a simple kiss, but that was all she could force herself to promise.

"...Done."

She was worth it. For Blake, she would resist the urge to give in and have her way with Weiss. Besides, it was only three days, what harm could that possibly do? Blake was, after all, the first woman she had developed feelings for, or at least the first where she thought it could work. To turn down her challenge would be crazy.

"Right. So it's settled." Blake could feel her heart pounding like crazy. A kiss with Yang. This would only be her second time kissing a girl ever, and it would be with the one girl she wanted to kiss most. Did it really matter if Weiss was in the picture?

Still, the challenge would be good for them, give them both time to think over just how much they meant to each other. Also, if Yang couldn't abstain from relations for that long, it would mean she didn't care about Blake as much as she thought. Not that it would entirely preclude them being together, but it would more clearly define a few things, that was for sure.

"That it is..." Looking down to where Blake's hand still was however, she was still warm in both her cheeks and her sex. This really was going to be a difficult challenge. Unless...

"Does this count, um, self-love, too?"

"Self-love? Oh. OH! I... I don't know, should it?" Now the thought of Yang doing that to herself was filling Blake's mind completely, setting off reactions in her body she didn't know she could have so strongly.

"Well... You did say if you are the first woman, so I wondered if that included... myself." Truth be told, the idea of not being allowed to do such things until then was somewhat thrilling. And Yang was always one to partake in said love at least once a day, to relieve herself. Would banning her of that pleasure be something Blake was willing to do?

"You know, when you put it that way, I guess it does." Blake's smile was more shy than mischievous. "Think you can go that long?"

No. No she didn't. But Yang wasn't one to back out of a challenge. She'd made it the day without wearing undies, right?

"You're on."

"Good." Then Blake patted Yang's inner thigh before drawing her hand away. "But um, you might wanna put some underwear on, since obviously this won't help. Unless... you also promised not to do that, either?"

Had Blake just said that? Now she was entirely defenceless. Being unable to get any sexual satisfaction _and_ be unable to wear underwear? That was pure evil... Wasn't it? "...What?"

"Well, Weiss obviously didn't want you to, so... she has to give you permission to put them on before you do." It still sent a pang through Blake to bring up "the other woman", even though she knew that wasn't quite the situation. "So yeah. Stay like this until you talk to her, I guess. I wouldn't wanna mess with whatever arrangements you already have with her."

"I... you... God _damn_ it." She really was doomed. She knew for a fact Weiss wouldn't let her wear underwear again so easily. Not when she could easily be teasing her about it for weeks if she wanted to. And no doubt, Blake would tell her to not allow it so they could both get at her.

"When these three days are over, you are so dead."

Now Blake really did smirk as they got up to head inside. "You know, for someone who just asked me out, you don't seem to know how to ingratiate yourself to someone. Death threats aren't really the way to go."

"Yeah? Well if anyone catches me without any undies, I might as well be dead myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for waits, we're trying to get better about posting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's going to lose something. I wonder what it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER:  
> WhiteRose: spooning, blindfolds, fingering, first time, hymen-breaking, missionary sex, coitus interruptus, coming inside.

Currently, Weiss Schnee felt content. She and Ruby were full of warm cocoa and snuggled on her bunk, Ruby's back pressed into her front. When Weiss had asked if she could be the "little spoon" next time, Ruby happily agreed, thus leading to their current arrangement.

"Mmmm," Weiss breathed against her neck. "You're so soft."

"So are you." The smaller girl smiled, unable to help but nuzzle against the pillow as she lay firmly against her lover. The loving nature of the heiress was something she had begun to get used to, in contrast to the hostility she received on their first meeting. Against all odds, Weiss Schnee was a professional cuddler. Holding onto the arm that was wrapped around her, she sighed, "This was a good idea."

"Naturally, because we thought of it." Her hand gently stroked Ruby's stomach, and then rose up to rest between her breasts.

Looking down toward where Weiss's hand was, she then came up with an idea. A slightly evil idea. Itching herself backward a little more against her, she began to wriggle her hips from side to side against the heiress's own hips. Knowing full well what that would bring on.

At first, Weiss simply smirked and whispered against Ruby's hair, "Stop it, you ridiculous person."

"Whhhhy?" she asked innocently. The movement of course didn't stop at all; in fact, she tried to push her backside even further into Weiss's hips. "I'm not doing aaaaanything."

"Mmhh," Weiss moaned quietly. "Liar. You are a liar and a tease, Ruby Rose." But then she reached up and kissed the shell of Ruby's ear very gently as she felt the soft behind continue to press into her pelvis.

And it continued for quite a short while, even accompanied by the small girl's chuckling. But after a while, the silence fell back to the room again. That was, until...

"Weiss? Can I ask you something?"

Grateful for the distraction from her somewhat-awakened anatomy, Weiss answered Ruby, "Yes? What is it?"

Reaching up to hold the hand that was upon her breast, she tried to look back toward Weiss. "What you said earlier, about going as slow, or fast, as we wanted... Did you mean that? Would you do that for me if I wanted to try?"

"Huh? Do..." And then Weiss remembered. "Ah. You mean with you... right, yes! Of c-course!" Then another thought occurred to her. "Um... perhaps before we continue this, I should tell you something. Ordinarily, I wouldn't because I think you'd rather not think about it, but if it's going to be your first time..."

"What is it?" she asked, rubbing the hand on her chest delicately.

"Just... I was with Yang earlier today," she told her in a rush. "In that way. Y-yes, it might not make any difference to you, but if it does... well, now you know."

She had to pause a moment. Weiss had done that with her sister just hours ago. Her _sister_. But then again, that was what they had agreed. They were sharing the same lover, even if they were related. Did that really matter?

Turning around, she faced Weiss instead, cupping a cheek with her hand. "That's fine. It'll be like that sometimes, right?"

"Well, yes, but I just..." There was no way for Weiss to say aloud that she might literally still have traces of Yang on her penis, despite having rinsed it after classes and before going to the doctor. It hadn't been a full shower, at any rate. "I just didn't know if you wanted your first time to be my second time in the same day." In a quieter voice, she added, "Or third..."

It was a fair point. Perhaps it would mean she would really notice the difference between them. That she would be able to _feel_ how inexperienced Ruby was. If anything, that frightened her more than the possibility of having some of her sister's germs on her.

"Well, um, what do you think? Could you do it again after Yang?"

"Well, as you know I can apparently do it twice in a row," she grumbled, still quite amazed and slightly embarrassed about that fact. "So yes, I'd say given that a few hours have passed since I was with Yang, probably so." In point of fact, merely talking about being so intimate with Ruby was already throwing fuel on her fire, and she felt two pairs of panties tugging as she grew harder.

As she looked up at the deep blue eyes of the ice queen, said queen looked back inquisitively. There was no lust this time, just curiosity, and love.

"Then... then I think I wanna try."

"Okay," Weiss breathed, nervous and excited and all sorts of other emotions she couldn't be bothered about sorting through. "Then... how should we do it? Whatever you want, I am yours to command right now."

Funnily enough, that was what she had been thinking about before making the request. How indeed? But she had made her choice. Most would choose to go slow for their first encounter, to stare into their lover's eyes as they made love. But in complete and utter contrast...

"Fast. A-and with a blindfold."

Weiss felt temptation to question Ruby's decision, to ask if she wasn't sure she'd rather be allowed to see what's happening. No. Clearly, Ruby had already given this a lot of thought.

"Alright. You w-want me to go to your bunk and get your sleeping mask?"

"Please." She gave a quick peck on the heiress's cheek before she left the bed.

Weiss climbed up into the top bunk and pulled down Ruby's mask from where it lay under her pillow, and then landed lightly on the floor. "Can't believe you have me running all over like a servant," she muttered with mock-ire.

"Hey, you're getting a reward." Ruby playfully winked before taking the mask from her. All that was left was to remove her clothes. First went her top, which she threw aside right away. Then she leant up to unclasp her bra, fiddling with it behind her back.

"Let me help you with that." Kneeling on the bed behind her, Weiss deftly opened Ruby's bra and tossed it aside, keeping her turned the same way. "Are you... sure you want me to see you? We could have done this with you wearing what you were wearing last time I used my mouth."

"I'm sure..." She smiled confidently, looking back around to her beloved. With only her skirt and undies to take off, she already crawled onto the bed again, getting into position. "I wanted you to see me there and then, but, Yang could have come back."

"She could still come back now," Weiss reminded her as her eyes played over Ruby's silky form. Yes, she'd seen Ruby from the back without her shirt on once or twice, but this had been before it mattered in the slightest to the heiress. Now, she was drinking in the sight below her, feeling her panties growing tighter still. "Is there... anything you want me to wear? Not wear?"

"Nothing at all... I want to feel your skin on mine." She was now beginning to push off her skirt to the floor, only for it to be followed by her undies. She wouldn't be able to see if Weiss was naked or not, but somehow, having direct contact and sharing her body warmth would calm her down. Or, that's what she proposed when she suggested it.

"Alright," Weiss whispered as she slid her socks off, and then reached to undo her uniform shirt. "Um... before or after you put the mask on? Or do you want me to put it on you?" This was quite different for Weiss. She was used to being so sure of herself, totally in charge, but right now she was far too worried about Ruby enjoying her first time to maintain any such airs.

"Um, before, and then you can put it on me?" she asked, sliding her arms into her unbuttoned shirt as she slid it down her arms, absorbing the softness of her skin. Yes, this was perfect. Weiss made it so. How could someone be able to erase all fears so easily?

"Makes sense, I suppose," Weiss sighed as she leaned against Ruby slightly, feeling air hit her skin once the shirt had been discarded. "You've already seen me; you should be able to see me now. For a moment, anyway." Then she kissed the top of Ruby's head. "Whenever you're ready, I'll blindfold you."

"Okay. Thank you." Already her heart was racing, and it was becoming even more rapid as she pulled Weiss's skirt down, and then to... "Why are you wearing two pairs of undies?"

A chagrined smile flashed across Weiss's face. She didn't want to distract her partner yet again by explaining fully. "J-just an experiment. Don't worry about it."

"Weird experiment... but okay." She chuckled, pulling down the underwear regardless and tossing both pairs onto the floor. For a short moment afterward, Ruby only wrapped her arms around the heiress, pulling her on top of her as her hands glided over the smooth skin. There wasn't a single scratch, despite the many battles she had been in. Other than the scar on her eye, she was flawless. And feeling the softness brushing against her own skin felt truly amazing.

Weiss sighed with relief as she held her hips up and away from Ruby, not wanting to grind her lengthening arousal against her before she was ready. Ruby hadn't asked any further. Of course, later she might tell Ruby that one of those pairs belonged to her sister, but telling her now didn't suit the moment. There was only Ruby Rose and her adorable smile, only Ruby's soft, inviting body...

"I'm so fortunate."

"We both are," Ruby corrected her, reaching up to quickly peck at her lips again. Spreading her legs to allow Weiss to get between them, she looked back up to her through half closed eyes, hands then moving to hold her shoulders. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Okay. Oh, we need..." Trembling hands reached up and slid the sleep masque down over the deep silver eyes. Weiss knew she was sorry to see them go, but it was Ruby's wish. "That alright? Not too tight? Blocking all the light?"

Looking back up - or aiming her face in her direction, at least - she smiled softly, keeping a gentle hold on her shoulders. The lack of sight awakened her other senses. Hearing, feeling, smell, taste...

"It's perfect."

"Okay, so... okay." Weiss certainly was saying "okay" a lot, and she felt ridiculous. "Well, I'm not going straight in, so... how about I just..." Instead of finishing the thought, she simply placed a hand on Ruby's hip to indicate what she meant to do.

Trying to look back down again in the general direction, she sighed softly, only then to look back up to the heiress. "So, like, with your finger first?"

"Right. Not trying to go against your wishes, but from what I've read... it may hurt if you don't, um, stimulate anything first. Besides... I really want to feel you."

A flush of red appeared once more, as one hand on her shoulder slowly glided upward, resting on her neck. "Whatever you think is best."

Weiss nodded, and then remembered Ruby couldn't see that. So instead, she leaned in and took her lips gently, kneading against them with slow and steady determination, hoping to show her just how much this mattered not only to her, but to both of them.

Any tenseness from the leader had melted away, as she leant forward and kissed her partner back, kneading their lips together softly as she felt the events begin to unfold. She was ready for anything the heiress would give.

Sensing that Ruby was now relaxed, Weiss guided her hand in along her thigh until she reached the moistened centre of her partner. Indeed, Ruby had been thinking about this even before grinding her rear end back against her; she was probably at least ready to admit a finger, if not more. But Weiss would stick to her plan.

As said finger began to run into her wet folds, her breath began to hitch up yet again, encouraging her to kiss Weiss even deeper as to distract herself. Her mouth opened wider, her tongue poked forward, anything to find more contact – and for the moment to keep going.

Of course Weiss pressed her own tongue back against Ruby's. How could she do anything else? The finger glided up to trace around her soft little nub, feeling it swell just the tiniest bit as their play wore on.

Her moan was soft, and quiet. It could almost be mistaken for a sigh. But combined with the feeling of a tongue on hers, it was sensational. She craved more. To show it, she pushed her hips upward against the finger, attempting to grind against it.

Smiling to herself, Weiss obliged. The finger twirled faster around it as another one just lay against one of her soft lips, doing no more than touching. It was preparing for more. After a few more seconds of heated kisses and clitoral teasing, the time had come. Weiss moved her hand down, angling so her thumb could move back and forth across it as her middle finger began to dip inside.

"Mmmm!" Her shoulder was gripped tightly for a moment as the younger girl got used to the sensation. This was marvellous! Weiss was _inside_ her! Or at least, nearly so. Even if it was with just a finger, it meant a lot more to her than the sexual pleasure. It meant joining as one, being together as soulmates. It was wonderful.

Alas, Weiss wasn't done. Her finger continued to tease around the entrance, sure to undulate as she went along so as to touch every part of Ruby's insides, to send pleasure into her body from the soft walls. It was glorious, and she felt closer to her team leader than ever before.

Until she hit resistance. Her studies told her what this was, and she was afraid that Ruby might still have it, but Ruby had said she wanted it to be fast and blindfolded. Therefore, she simply hummed into the kiss as she pressed against the thin membrane with her fingernail.

There was a quick yelp into the kiss as an odd sensation found its way into their pleasure, making her clench her eyes tightly shut behind the blindfold. Not that Weiss could see. As it pressed harder and harder, the resistance seemed to break, sending a sharp wave of pain through the younger girl, making her flinch suddenly.

_"NNNN!"_

"Sorry!" Weiss whispered as she pulled back from the kiss. "It's already over though, you're fine, everything's fine!" Then she tilted her head to one side, wishing she could look into Ruby's eyes but thinking maybe it was better she couldn't. "You still doing okay?"

There was a vast temptation she was fighting, that was to close her legs. To pull Weiss straight out so she could process what just happened. But she resisted. Instead, she panted for breath, quickly hugging her partner closer to her, rubbing her face against her neck. "Yeah!"

That made it very hard for Weiss to be sure Ruby was telling her the truth, but she decided to trust her. "Alright. Just... let me know if that changes. Otherwise... you feel fantastic, you know."

"R-really?" she asked, unable to help but quiver her legs as the finger began to dive even deeper inside her. Already her mind was a blur. She didn't know which way was what, or what Weiss intended for her by doing this. But the slow build of pleasure helped wash away that momentary pain, gone as easily as it had come.

"Really." Her lips drifted down again to press against the bridge of Ruby's nose. "You... are like a miracle." Then she began to slowly move her finger back and forth, widening her lover as she prepared her for what was coming next. Of course, once she was ready Weiss would not hesitate, would follow Ruby's wishes and begin things swiftly. However, "fast" did not mean "without proper preparation" and she would be damned if she did anything before she felt Ruby's body was ready.

Ruby could feel it, too. She was wet, and thanks to the heiress's actions, she was accommodating. Suddenly, the idea of welcoming her lover's large length into her body didn't seem so bad, not when she knew it was Weiss. Dear Weiss, who respected her wishes at all times, even if they were strange. Dear Weiss, who said she would go fast for their first. _Weiss._

She was everything now. All that went through Ruby's mind, all that she searched for. All she craved. And so with another heated kiss, she widened her legs again.

When the thighs drifted apart, Weiss knew Ruby was truly ready. Still, it was hard for her to just jump right in. It was one thing for the taller, hardier, more experienced Yang, but Ruby was precious. Not fragile necessarily, she had strength in her... but not strength in this area of life. Not yet.

A moan escaped her throat when she first pressed the length against the wetness, laying it along the lips. She could progress to using its tip in a moment; for now, she just wanted to feel a cushion of Ruby resting under it, the sparse hairs tickling the head.

Ruby froze. That was her length. That was her sex, pressing right up against her own, rubbing softly against it. It was all right there before her.

 _'I'm gonna have sex,'_ she thought. Even the thought sent a shiver up her spine, making her rest back against the pillows. Once getting used to the sensation, she whispered, "T-take me..."

Truth be told, now Weiss felt like _she_ wasn't ready. Just feeling this much of Ruby was like being given such a precious gift, and how dare she ask for anything more?! At the same time, Ruby was asking for a gift from her; it was not one-sided. They were going to share something sacred.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." In a bout of confidence, she showed her how willing she was for this; by wrapping her legs around Weiss's hips, locking her into place.

In the instant Ruby's legs wrapped around her, Weiss felt her pleasure centre pulse. Oh, she was _dearly_ going to enjoy this.

"Ruby... give me your hands." Then, to show her intentions, she began to slide hers up Ruby's forearms until they rested very gently against her palms, again allowing Ruby every opportunity to do as she pleased.

Her fingers slid between Weiss's, entwining them within one another as she held her hands back, allowing the heiress to do as she wished. She gave her commands at the start, but now she wished only for Weiss to take control, to allow her to do what she thought she'd enjoy. Her first time was going to be marvellous.

As Weiss grasped her partner's hands gratefully, pinning them back against the sheets, she then looked down between her own legs. This was not so much to observe this process, which quite frankly, was not an ideal prospect for her, but more to guide herself in. This wasn't something she had done often enough that she could do it without looking!

With a few twitches of her hips, though, Weiss felt the head pass between Ruby's slick outer lips until it met the very slight resistance of her muscles. Pushing any further in would mean truly entering her. Again, she paused to observe Ruby, to gauge whether she should continue or abandon this.

There was a small gasp, her legs tightening around her a moment. "T-that's you, isn't it?"

"Can't fool you," Weiss joked very gently, hoping it would help distract Ruby from worrying about what came next. "Not Ruby Rose, my partner." And with that word, she rolled her hips forward, feeling bodily resistances being shoved aside as the entire length began to slide into Ruby one inch at a time.

 _"AAAH!"_ she called out, hands gripping her own even tighter as she felt the whole length being accepted inside her. It was so _big!_ It didn't look that big when she was looking at it, did it? But Weiss wasn't kidding when she agreed to go fast; already she could feel the heiress's hips meeting her own. She knew that all of her was inside.

Bending down, Weiss kissed Ruby for all she was worth as she held herself deep within her body, resisting the urge to push in and out right away in favour of letting her grow accustomed to the presence first. After a few seconds, she pulled away and pushed her lips against her ear.

"If you ever want me to stop or do anything different, you had better speak up and tell me... or so help me, I'll make you do all my homework for a month."

"You know... I wouldn't... do it..." she said between breaths, taking deep ones in and out as she wriggled her hips slightly, able to feel the entirety of her filling her body. It still was strange to imagine, Weiss was actually inside her! Their bodies were joined together! In her own eagerness, she attempted to push her hips up against the ones invading her, trying to irk her into doing more.

A low groan of appreciation sounded from Weiss as she felt Ruby writhing. Oh, but that felt incredible! The tight confines of Ruby's insides tugging at her every which way, the penetrating warmth... she needed it. Lowering her head, she began to leave kisses along Ruby's neck as her hips also began to shift back and forth.

More moans poured forth, hands grasping at the heiress's more desperately as she began to push in and out of her. This was amazing! Each time she pushed herself fully inside, she felt so full. And the friction against her inner walls felt tremendous. Already, sweat was beginning to form on her forehead, a possible reaction from having the blindfold on; but her panting said otherwise.

Their pace began to increase, Weiss rocking into Ruby and drawing back out. Unbidden, she thought of Yang's body, and realised that while Ruby was slightly tighter, it was not a vast difference. Other than that, the two experiences couldn't be any more different. While Yang was all confidence and spice, issuing demands and cashing them in, Ruby was content to completely give over the reins to Weiss, to invite her in with pure affection. It was almost enough to make her cry... but she could do that later, if she so chose. This was a time of lust and heat.

Or at least, it would have been – if the doorknob didn't suddenly turn, and the door suddenly swing open. And within the same second, a flustered blonde ran inside, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"WEISS, CAN I PLEASE WEAR UNDERWEAR AGAIN?!"

 _Yang._ Weiss froze like a water drop falling onto an iceberg. She knew exactly what positions they were in; she knew what was transpiring between her and Ruby. Part of her wanted to jump up and run across the room to thrash Yang within an inch of her life, but there was another _part_ deep within Ruby that would not permit that activity. She couldn't even force herself to turn around and confront her, to glare the daggers she wished to glare.

"...Ah, shit." Their reactions, or at least, Weiss's, was enough. Even if the presence of hips against hips wasn't there, Yang could have figured out she intruded on a delicate moment.

But they were there. Weiss was deep within her sister. Her throat tightened as she stared at the scene before her, at the glorious sight of Weiss's toned, pale flesh... that just had to be framed by her sister's pink calves, decorated with her tiny toes curling and uncurling in pleasure. She could only thank Dust that she couldn't see anything worse. She was having too many conflicting feelings, good ones and bad, swirling within her stomach to be allowed.

There were no words for Weiss to say. Yang should have knocked. They _all_ should get in the habit of knocking a lot more often.

"Please tell me that isn't Yang..." Ruby whispered, though unable to help but quiver slightly when she felt Weiss move. She really was deep.

"I-I'm gonna go and leave you guys to it, I guess?" Before any more could be said, Yang indeed turned and simply left the room, closing and locking the door behind her, leaving the two girls to their activities.

"Would you believe me if I did?" Weiss finally answered. Of course, Yang's presence had not reduced her arousal in the slightest. Clearing her throat, the heiress looked down at the blindfold and silently thanked the stars for it being there. "Are... you alright to continue, or..." Maybe she wasn't. Maybe the moment was completely dead and Weiss needed to withdraw immediately. Her stomach clenched at the idea of that – Ruby's first time, _ruined._ How could that have happened?!

As it was, Ruby allowed one of her hands to unwind from her partner's, reaching to the blindfold to put it back on the top of her head instead. It was then that she looked up to the blue eyes, staring into them intently. Why did she deny herself that pleasure in the first place?

"Yeah... we can keep going."

Weiss felt her breath catch at Ruby's silver eyes being revealed again. They no longer showed any fear, no resentment of Yang or hesitation. All that was present was affection and arousal intertwined in a desperate dance.

"Indeed, we can." Then her hips began to move again, pushing her thick length in and out of Ruby.

Once more, Ruby's breath began to become shallow. The spare hand instantly went back to its first position, intertwined with hers. Each time she rocked forward, Ruby began to rock back against her, to get the well-needed friction and depth.

"How was I scared of this?" she found herself asking, before letting out another pleasured moan.

Weiss wanted to tell Ruby a lot of things. That she was scared of it because it's new, and it's nothing to be ashamed of, and that she was enjoying it so much, but everything in her mind sounded insipid. Instead, she simply breathed, "I'm... glad you're not... anymore."

"Kiss me," she requested, allowing the pleasure to take her away as she continued to moan out, and as her legs began to quiver. Thanks to Weiss, she was _only_ enjoying their intimacy. There was no pain, no fear. Weiss made it perfect. Even Yang intruding didn't ruin the moment.

There was nothing else she could do, nothing else she wanted to do. Weiss's movements increased in speed again as she bent in and pressed her lips against Ruby's, drawing her bottom one in and suckling it as their bodies provided friction, as her length slid in and back out again, coated completely in fluids from her lover.

Everything was building faster and faster. As the sex pushed back and forth in and out of her, the pressure in her stomach was building. And their kiss was also helping it along. Just like last time, she could feel the pressure beginning to build in her stomach, pleasure was already coursing through. But she knew there would be more.

The kiss made it harder and harder for Weiss to resist, and finally she let go and started pushing into her with force, thudding against the heated flesh with her hard member, mind spinning. Hopefully, Ruby wouldn't fault her for that; she had been contemplating that for quite some time and they were finally in this position. There was no way it wouldn't be everything they had expected and more.

Instead, it was greeted by more pleased moans, by an increased amount of quivering in her legs, and her hips. She was getting close already. Having to break away from the kiss, she looked up to Weiss's eyes again.

"I-it's coming, Weiss! MHH! It's just... s-so good!"

"Yeah!" Weiss panted as she moved as fast as possible now, leaving nothing to chance. She wanted Ruby's orgasm to be one worth writing about. "You're so... I need you so much! YES!"

"AH! AH! A-AAAH!" It was coming even faster then she anticipated. But she didn't want that; not yet. She wanted to match her own orgasm with Weiss's.

Determined to hold on, she tried to squeeze the muscles of her inner walls against the length pushing in and out of it, biting her lip firmly to distract herself from the overwhelming pleasure that kept building. But if this continued, it would be in vain.

Truth be told, Weiss was having difficulty reaching her end. Obviously, the previous encounter was to blame; while everything still felt fantastic, she was only human. Oh, if only Yang were there to prod her prostate...

It was odd, but that thought both excited her more and irritated her. How dare she come bursting in on them, seeing her own sister in all her shame! It made her blood boil, made her...

Made her more aroused. The ire somehow spurred her closer to an orgasm, even though it shouldn't have. Yes, she would make Yang pay later for that transgression - perhaps in a similar fashion. Still, nothing too harmful.

"YES!" Weiss growled at Ruby as she began to feel the end building at last. "Ruby, RUBY!"

"Weiss! WEISS! WEIYY _AAAAH!"_

The poor formerly-virgin could take no more. Her end was spilling over her, sending pleasure through every nerve ending she had. Through her veins, her skin. Everything tingled. Her heart was beating at a speed that could put her own semblance to shame, but it was glorious.

All she could do was wait as Weiss did the same, continuing to tighten her inner walls to coax it out of her.

It wasn't long at all before Weiss was spurting, and hard. Only as her orgasm washed over her did she think to ask where she might want her to finish, and by that time it was too late - she was already spilling all of her seed deep into the team leader, the muscles in her lower abdomen clenching over and over with effort and joy. This hadn't just been a momentous occasion for Ruby. Both of them had shared in the glory.

At long last, a panting, sweating heiress lay flat against Ruby's body, feeling their slick perspiration sliding over one another. At long last, she managed to rasp out a few words.

"So... was that... as fun for you as it... was for me?"

Both were panting as they came down from their pleasure induced highs. Ruby especially as she kept a tight hold of Weiss with her legs. She could barely believe what had just happened. It was wonderful, it felt amazing.

Although she realised something else. "You... came inside..."

That made Weiss's expression fall, but she swallowed hard and forced herself to speak. Hiding and skirting the issue would not be worthy of a Schnee. "Yes, I did. Is that alright? You were holding me in with your legs, so I... but I don't ever have to do that again if that's not what you want! Oh God, I'm sorry - I wish we had discussed that part before!"

"No! No it's... It's fine..." She gasped for breath again, finally now releasing her legs from around her to let her free. To show her there was no need to worry, she reached up to her lips, kissing them softly. "It should be fine. I don't think anything will happen."

"Yeah," Weiss breathed in relief against her lover's mouth. "Honestly, I didn't even have this thing a month ago, so what are the chances it can... make anything happen? Preposterous." Still, she held Ruby very close to herself, nuzzling her neck. "If it does, though... we'll take care of it together when the time comes."

"Yeah... that, we'll think about waaaay ahead." Pushing herself back from Weiss's body, she managed to part their sexes from one another, and then lay by her side as she cuddled her closely. Would they even be together by then? Would Yang be involved? Did these kinds of relationships even last that long?

In a way, Yang also being present was inconvenient. Yes, she didn't mind sharing Weiss, but did Yang want to share in the romance, as well? In the love? Did Ruby even feel that much for her yet?

Little did Ruby know that Weiss was having similar thoughts as she curled her arms around the trim form of her partner. If she and Yang could keep things strictly sexual, that might be alright. However, if it came down to a choice, she had a feeling she would wind up going after the younger sister. There was a certain emotional bond she felt with Ruby that extended beyond mere friendship. Or friendship with benefits.

"You feel good like this, too," Weiss whispered into Ruby's hair.

Remembering something that was mentioned prior to their activities, she looked up with a smile, asking. "You wanna be little spoon?"

That brought a light blush to Weiss's cheeks. "M-maybe I do." She had secretly been worrying that her anatomy would preclude her from ever being anyone's little spoon again. "If that's alright with you."

"Duh."

The smaller girl rolled to her side, nudging herself even closer against Weiss as she wrapped her arms around her. Truth be told, she had been looking forward to being the 'big spoon' for a while; it seemed like fun. And when it was Weiss, she enjoyed it even more.

That was just it. She enjoyed everything if it was to do with Weiss. And with making love being one of the major stepping stones she considered in said relationship, it really did make her think of it more deeply.

"This is nice."

A contented smile pulled at Weiss's lips. "Perfect."

Then and there, she made her decision. If the lab results showed there were literally no harmful side effects of her condition, and no threat to anyone else through sexual activities, she would remain as she was. Maybe she was slightly uncomfortable in the locker room, but that seemed a pretty small sacrifice to be able to join with Ruby and Yang in the way she could now. Why mess with success?

Cuddling into her neck, Ruby kissed it once again, resting one of her hands back on Weiss's breast. "I'm sorry for forgetting to lock the door, by the way... I bet she'll be griping me out later, heh."

"Probably," Weiss said with a curl of her lip. "Still, she can't be too harsh with you since she agreed to this, as well! That wouldn't be fair! And isn't it mostly her fault for not knocking?!"

"Yeah... that's a good point. But I guess she'll still worry." However, as she hugged into Weiss yet again, she managed to spy the two pairs of underwear on the floor. And remembered what Yang had requested upon bursting in on them.

"Wait a second. Did... did you take her undies?!"

Weiss gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still digging this! There's a lot more to come, we've just been busy, you know how it is


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang trains in a special way, but Weiss has a present for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Freezerburn: light Domination, teasing and humiliation, air play, cunt-sniffing, underwear teasing, mark of ownership.

=Chapter 11

"How about some of THIS!" There was a loud smack that echoed through the room. "And some of THAT!" Another smack.

Luckily, Yang had found her gym wear inside her locker. Sports bra, tank top, shorts... but no underwear. Still, she hadn't gotten permission to wear any just yet, that required Weiss when she wasn't busy.

In fact, the thought of such affairs was all that flooded Yang's mind as she continued her assault on the heavy bag. Suddenly to her, the idea of sex was strange, and mature. It was something she couldn't imagine her sweet, little sister doing. And she witnessed it first-hand. She saw how Weiss's hips had met her own, how clearly something was deep inside her at the time. And she was blindfolded! Surely a step upward from simply having sex, right?

As the questions went on and on, she remained oblivious to whoever may be around, only able to hear the smacking of the bag and her own trash talking.

"And some of this?"

Standing near the pommel horse in the corner was Weiss Schnee, again dressed in her usual white dress and detached expression. However, this time a certain borrowed article of clothing was hanging from her index finger, swinging back and forth slightly.

"Huh?!" But before she could get a good look, the bag swung back, making contact with her chest as it flung her back, causing her to fall backward with a thud.

"Damnit, Weiss! You knocked me off my groove!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Weiss said in a falsely sweet voice, holding her other hand to her mouth. "Did I, oh I don't know... _INTERRUPT?"_

"Yeah you di- ooooh..." Right away, her expression dropped. Getting back up to her feet she held her hand behind her head, giggling innocently. "Well... How was I supposed to know?"

"You weren't, I suppose... but you do know that Ruby and I also have an arrangement." Curling her lip, she made a small concession. "Perhaps one of us should have thought to lock the door, but it isn't as if you don't have a key, anyway. Just... you really don't know how to knock? You were messing up something extremely important!"

She really should have. With three out of four of them being so involved with these affairs, it would have made sense to knock. Especially when she agreed she never wanted to see Ruby in the way she had just witnessed.

"Important? Yeah it looked like it; you guys were using blindfolds for that round." It seems she hadn't realised it was Ruby's first time.

"That round? It was her _first time,_ you big, blundering ox!" Weiss's foot stamped to punctuate her words.

"Her fir-"

 _Oh._ That made things very different. She was spending all that time and effort training to try and rid herself of the images of her little sister doing such things, of having done it time and time again before getting caught by her, when all alone she hadn't at all. And she barged in on her first intimate moment.

Yang's own first time wasn't so pleasant. It was with someone in a bar somewhere, quick, and there was no excitement. Nothing to sing about. And she had just ruined her sister's completely.

"I am _so_ sorry."

"Yes, you are." It seemed Weiss wouldn't be forgiving Yang so easily, but she sighed and scrubbed at her face. "What was so important that you had to come thundering into the bedroom for, anyway?"

"Well..." And then, the redness began to flush back to her cheeks. It didn't seem as important now that she was wearing shorts, and given what she had trespassed upon, but that would be another story when lessons would begin again. "I spoke to Blake."

That derailed Weiss's ire slightly. Her stance relaxed and she tilted her head, her platinum ponytail dangling further out to the side than usual. "Oh? Well then... what did she say?"

"At first, she kinda flipped," she confessed, touching a hand behind her head even still. It was true that Blake wasn't so accepting at first. "Then she said she'd think on it... and in that time, I'm not allowed to touch you, or be touched."

"Really? That's very interesting." Then her brow furrowed. "Wait, does that mean you're... leaving me?" Weiss really hadn't meant the phrase to come out the way it sounded. They were together in the sense of sharing a physical relationship, but there was no firm title, no labels. Hearing how it sounded, she amended, "I m-mean, for Blake's sake. Which I would understand."

"What? No! No, no, no, no, nothing like that!" Truth be told, the idea had come to mind at first. To abandon their sexual relationship on pursuit of another. But why? It was fun, helped both of them blow off steam, and had helped them become better friends far more than much else had. She enjoyed Weiss's company, especially in the bedroom.

"No, it's just for a few days. She wants to make sure I can resist, and um, that she's important enough to me that I'll try."

Weiss nodded slightly as she took that in, pondering the cat-eared teammate. "Sort of like... a trial period. If you can make it a few days with no contact with me, she knows you're serious about her?"

"Exactly." She looked back toward the floor again. "I kinda like her, you know? I don't wanna screw things up... but I still like you, a hell of a lot. I wanna keep going. And I'm not just saying that just 'cause I like putting things in your butt."

At the mention of that, Weiss felt her cheeks clench - and not the ones on her face. But she forced the rest of herself to remain calm. "Very well. I can..."

First, she had been going to say that she could respect Yang's wishes and avoid her as much as was needed for a few days. Then she remembered the intrusion. Ruby's brief distress and sorrow at having been seen in that position, no matter how quickly they both recovered. Maybe a little harmless teasing was in order.

"I can appreciate your situation," Weiss continued as she began to lazily pace back and forth, the panties dangling from her fingertip. "Tell me again, what were the terms of your agreement with Blake?"

"The terms? W-well..." That would seal her doom. If Weiss knew the circumstances she would certainly use them. And the thought sent more heat to her cheeks. "I can't get off for three days... and I need your permission before I wear underwear again."

"You can't get off, I have to give you permission to wear underwear, and you can't touch me?" With a little shrug, she added, "Sexually, I assume, but then again she might mean at all. Easy enough to manage, isn't it? I can probably count the number of times I've touched Blake on one hand."

"Wait... you and _Blake?"_ she said, tilting her head with surprise. Her tone made it clear that Yang was assuming something entirely ridiculous. Weiss allowed herself a slight smirk.

"Simple human contact - not what your dirty mind is thinking." She finally came to a stop in front of Yang, hands on her hips. "You really want the right to wear underwear again, don't you?"

Any confidence had vanished once again. Only a sinking feeling could be felt in her stomach, she already knew what the answer would be. "I'm begging you, okay? If my uniform skirt blows up again, I'll be a laughing stock."

"Of course," Weiss cooed, again with an unctuous tone as she batted her eyelashes. "Having people see you in a compromising position is the _worst_ , isn't it? Ruby probably agrees with you..."

"I'm sorry, okay?! _Really_ sorry! I didn't know you'd be doing that so soon after... we did." Already she was clinging to her shorts again, knowing that Weiss knew there was nothing under them. "Please just let me wear them when we have to wear skirts, I can't wear shorts forever."

Tapping her chin, Weiss took another step closer. "Hmmm... shorts... yes, let's have you take those off."

"...What?" she asked, taking a quick gaze around the gym to make sure no one was present, and then back to her. "No way, you can't deny me _that,_ too!"

"Not forever, don't be silly. Besides, you would have had to take them off to put on underwear, wouldn't you?" There was a darkness in the smile on the heiress's face as she folded her arms again, waiting.

Yet another quick glance around the room, and she gave in. Quickly grasping the sides of her shorts as she pulled them down her legs, revealing her bare sex once more. Wet, and aroused. But she could do nothing about it.

Weiss tucked the panties back into her belt and held her hands up by her shoulders, palms out, as she approached. She wasn't going to touch, but that didn't mean she was going to stay on the other side of the room. Sure enough, Yang's cheeks were red as she approached. And it wasn't helping her sex, either. The thought of not being allowed to touch somehow made it even worse! To the point she even clenched her legs together firmly to try and stop air getting to it. Even that wasn't helping anymore.

Down on one knee, Weiss crouched in front of Yang's centre, breathing in the scent and humming very quietly to herself. "Oooh, someone's aching for stimulation. Your apocrine sweat glands are in high production right now and it's only making the scent of your arousal stronger. That's... interesting."

Of course, the blonde was sweating all over due to her workout and thus was shining in the modest lighting of the gym. It was hard for her to keep her distance from such a goddess, but remembering her earlier transgression made that a bit easier. Also, she had no desire to be intimate with anyone other than Ruby for the rest of the day.

"Don't be shy," Weiss whispered. "Open up a bit."

Was Weiss going to touch her, anyway? She hoped not. That wouldn't be fair at all, not when she had told Weiss of the terms. But she trusted her, and so finally parted her legs again.

"Let me help you out a little there." Inhaling again through her nose to relish the sweet sourness of Yang, she then blew out hard onto her sex, moving her head very subtly from side to side as she did so to make sure the air caressed every inch of its surface.

 _"A-ah!"_ The sensation of air and her arousal then made things even worse. That actually felt good. _Too_ good. It was enough to get her juices flowing that was, but she couldn't do anything about it. Not for days on end just yet. Closing her legs once more, she groaned. "No faaaaair!"

Chuckling, Weiss reached out and quickly plucked the shorts from Yang's grip, skipping a pace away. "Life isn't fair, as my father is constantly telling me. By the way, how much did you have left to do in your workout?"

"H-hey!" Her hands tried to grasp the material before she could run off with them, but it was already too late. Now she was only in a tank top and sports bra. If anyone came in now...

"Half an hour..."

"Sorry, I know how important a workout routine is for us Huntresses. Go on and finish. I can wait."

Frantically pulling at her top to somehow defend her modesty, she looked to her loved one confused. She really expected her to finish exercising without underwear? What made things even worse was when she looked up to the large clock on one of the walls, knowing it would soon be the time team JNPR would come to train.

"This is insane..."

Weiss also followed Yang's gaze to the clock. She wasn't as familiar with the training schedules of others, but assumed Yang would be, given the far higher number of hours she clocked in there. Her hand made sure to tuck the underwear away completely in her pouch just in case as she said, "Better hurry up and get started, then."

"When these days are up..." she warned, before finally turning around and back to the sandbag. What made matters even worse? This time, she was going to practice her leg work. Kicking in particular. She might have been able to pretend to Weiss that she had been about to do punches, but even though she was flustered, her workout was very important to her.

Taking her usual, firm stance, she let out a flurry of kicks at the sandbag; swinging around each time it headed back to deliver another blow.

"Good, good," Weiss called easily as she idly twisted the shorts in her hands, pacing around the brawler and the bag in a wide circle. From certain angles, she was able to glimpse an inviting flash of damp flesh with each kick. "No surprise that your form is impeccable, as always."

"Do you want to take the sandbag's place?!" she snapped as she launched yet another kick at the bag. Recently, she had been focusing a lot on her kicks, especially after she was defeated by Neo so easily. It made sense to become better at both. But what didn't make sense was why she continued to feel aroused all the way through. Perhaps it was just the air she could feel every so often.

About five minutes later, Weiss noticed that the panting Yang was doing during her kicks had taken on a different tone. Yes, she was still exerting herself, but she was also turned on by being on display. Both sight and sound combined were not easy things for her to ignore, and Weiss's own anatomy was beginning to stir ever so slightly. She counted herself lucky that she wasn't close enough to scent the blonde at the same time.

"Very well," Weiss sighed as she came to a stop. "What other exercises are left in your repertoire today?"

Finally giving a final kick to the bag, she then carefully got back into stance, having to try her hardest not to fall over. That was rather difficult to concentrate on doing when her arousal seemed to be off the charts. And looking at how Weiss's hands were positioned, it seemed hers was getting the same.

"It was just footwork left, I'd finished everything else."

"Fine, fine. What do you typically do after a workout? Stretches, or are you finished?"

"Stretches... And you're gonna watch, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Weiss sighed as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. "And be thorough, I don't want all your muscles being tense in a few days, do I?" The sentiment was quite pointed.

"Yeah yeah..." With a reluctant sigh of her own, she held her legs together, only to then bend forward to touch her toes. Of course, she knew full well that would be quite the display to the heiress.

Then Weiss did the thing she had been debating all through training. Of course, during that there had been a heavy bag swinging back and forth, and it could have resulted in some kind of mild injury, so she abstained. Now, however... she was free to wind up and snap the little black shorts against Yang's bare, toned hindcheeks.

With a pained yelp, she quickly shot upright again, quickly covering her backside as best she could with her hand, and rubbing where was she hit. "When will you stop this torment? Jeez!"

"What do you mean, 'when'? Didn't you already say three days?" When she only got more glares, Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I'll let you finish your stretching in peace. Join me in the locker room when you're done." Then she began to pace toward the exit with agonising slowness.

Swallowing, she watched as the heiress made her slow walk to the door, once more beginning to try and pull her shirt down over her shame. But as she looked up at the clock once again, she breathed. "I am so screwed."

As Weiss glanced back from the door, she slipped her scroll out of a belt pouch. An idea had occurred to her, and now was the time to put it into motion.

"Sometimes, I think I'm _too_ bad," she whispered to herself as she scrolled through her contacts. "But then I get over it. I'm a Schnee, after all."

* * *

Narrowly missing team JNPR as they entered the gym, Yang had ran to shower. At least there she could be fully naked, and have the privacy. Nope, Weiss wasn't going to pester her in here.

 _'Will she put them in my locker? I hope so,'_ she thought to herself. Truth be told, the idea of Weiss having ran off with them was what made her scared. Would she end up running to the room with nothing but a towel?

All would be answered as she wrapped herself in said towel, swinging the curtain open.

"...Oh."

"Took you long enough," Weiss began grumpily. Then she raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You didn't do anything in there you shouldn't have, did you? Not that I heard any sounds that would indicate such activity."

Her legs clenched together once more. Seemed the deliberate cold shower didn't work at all. "I'll have you know Mister Showerhead stayed upright, thank you very much."

Uncomfortable on the bench outside the shower, Weiss folded her legs in the other direction. Clearly, it had not been only Yang who suffered from their inability to touch at present, but then again Weiss could satisfy her needs eventually. Also, she was in charge of this situation, which helped soothe her annoyance.

"Fabulous. Oh, you can have those back." Her hand waved toward the black shorts lying on the bench next to Yang's towel and tank top.

However, apparently there had been an exchange: her bra was missing. At first she hadn't noticed, only took the towel to wrap it around her long golden locks into a neat little wrap. But when she looked closer...

"...You have _gotta_ be kidding me."

"About what?" Weiss replied, full of false innocence.

"My bra, Weiss. You know my rack isn't exactly petite." Even when it was wrapped in a towel, the size of her chest was considerably large. Too much for her to not wear one. This truly was evil.

A slow and very lascivious grin spread across Weiss's face as she stared at the indicated area. "Oh, I know, I know..." Then she cleared her throat and sat up primly, hands folded atop one of her knees. "But enough about that. Get dressed, you're coming with me."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, very slowly picking up her shorts from the bench as she slid them on again. Weiss really was a monster today! She'd managed to turn the confident, cocky blonde into a housebroken pet.

"You'll see," Weiss said, with a smile that was equal parts wicked and genuinely excited. As Yang finished putting on what was left of her clothes, she stood and walked to the far end of the bench so Yang could easily reach her locker for her shoes without coming too close.

Once forcing her clothes back on, and rubbing her hair dry as fast as she possibly could, she stood by Weiss. Unfortunately, the cold shower not only did nothing to soothe her arousal, but there was another side effect. One that was visible now that she didn't have a bra.

Dipping into a baby voice, Weiss put her hands on her knees and leaned in slightly as she said, "Somebody's vewwy, VEWWY happy to see me, isn't she?" But then she said, "You may wear your jacket over them, though, especially since we're leaving the campus."

"We are WHAT?!" As if the patronising and the teasing wasn't enough, Weiss wanted her to venture away from home, as well? Still without any form of underwear? It would have been a better punishment to let Weiss just slap her.

"Unless you have plans," Weiss told her earnestly. "Seriously, if you do just say the word and we can reschedule. Of course..." She reached down and opened the pouch containing one complete set of underwear, then shrugged as she looked up at Yang.

She was torn. On one hand, she wanted to end her misery, to yank away the undies and run back to her room and hide a while. But on the other hand, she was curious. Why go off campus? What could possibly be waiting?

In the end, the mystery was what made it a sure win. "Fine."

"Good, it's settled." Smirking, she snapped the tiny compartment shut and stood back. "Prepare yourself for travel. I promise this won't take long."

"But it's going to be agonising..." She groaned, pulling her jacket tightly around herself in an attempt to hide the visible assets.

"Huh, that's interesting. Instead of thanking me for reminding you that your jacket will cover those monsters, you're complaining instead. Yang Xiao Long, where's your sense of gratitude?"

"I think I left it in my underwear." She couldn't help but give a sarcastic smirk, following behind closely. Reluctantly, Weiss snorted with laughter at that comment.

* * *

Within half an hour, they were striding into Vale, passing individuals on the sidewalks, hearing the usual sounds of a bustling city. Weiss stretched her arms above her head lazily as they walked, her leading the way.

As the night only got colder, Yang was already regretting this decision. The signs were almost showing through her jacket, and not to mention at times her sex would rub against her shorts. How much longer would they be? Where were they even going?

"How are you holding up?" Weiss asked her as they turned a corner.

"I've been better." Truth be told, not even imagining what Professor Port in a bikini would look like was distracting herself from her arousal. "Where are we even headed?"

"Almost there," Weiss said, pointedly obtuse. The suspense was likely killing Yang, so she decided to twist the knife a little. "You seem tense for some reason, though. Can't imagine why, I'm being perfectly delightful company."

She was only met with a continuous glare, and the clenching of fists as she attempted to distract herself. She looked so uncomfortable and devoid of confidence without undies it was ridiculous. The temptation to pinch Yang's cheek was quite high at that moment, but that would obviously break the promise she made to Blake, and she would not be forcing anything of that nature on either of them.

"Oh, quit pouting. We're here."

They were in front of one of the most expensive clothiers in all of Vale, more well known for how much they charged than how well their clothes looked or felt - though that was also known to be quite fantastic.

Weiss had dragged her all this way to... buy clothes? From an expensive shop? She had expected something that would make her arousal worse, like a strip club, or to even meet Blake so her and Weiss could both tease at the same time. But no.

"We're going _shopping?"_

"Of course we're going shopping," Weiss sighed. "Unless you'd like to eat here? Maybe a delicious shoe, or an appetizing scarf? Honestly..." Without waiting for a response, she opened the door and gestured to the space. "After you."

The only worries she had now were two things. That she didn't have her wallet on her, and that she could never afford anything in here. This was the infamous shop that charged fifty Lien for a pair of socks! But, playing along, she stepped inside, gazing around at her surroundings.

Posh mannequins and lilting music greeted them first as they stared around at the mostly beige decor. The second person to meet them was a well-coiffed woman who looked like she'd never seen a diamond she could resist.

"May I help you?"

Weiss thought it would be amusing to see how Yang would answer her, so she waited a moment.

"O-oh, um..." Surely she could tell there was no way she could afford anything here. Her jacket didn't exactly say "luxury". And so she offered an innocent smile. "Just browsing."

"Actually," Weiss said as she stepped forward, "I called to place an order earlier today?"

"OH!" the woman gasped. "You really are Weiss Schnee, aren't you?" Then she laughed gaily. "I must confess, when you explained your request, I was quite certain you must be having me on! It is rather... unorthodox, especially for our establishment!" However, she must not have thought it too outlandish, for she began to lead the two girls toward the back of the store. "We've had it waiting for you, and I do hope it meets with your satisfaction."

"Thank you," Weiss remarked calmly, as if used to such treatment. Which, of course, she was.

The now-timid taller girl followed behind, keeping close to Weiss as best she could. Although she couldn't help but whisper. "What is going on?"

"Didn't I say 'you'll see' and not 'I'll tell you right before'?" Weiss whispered back. Then she looked up to see the woman was standing next to one of their changing rooms and holding out a small bag with pale pink tissue paper sticking out of the top for her to take, which she did. "Again, thank you."

"Quite welcome," the woman answered as she held the curtain aside for the two of them. "And I'll let you two have some privacy, but please do give a shout if you need any further assistance!"

Sitting herself down on the small bench inside, Yang watched intently to what the heiress was doing as she walked in and shut the curtain behind them. What on earth had she ordered?

"Who's ready for a special surprise?" Weiss cooed in that same babyish voice from earlier, dangling the bag in front of Yang's nose like a treat.

Folding her arms, she glared over at Weiss, and the bag. Though truth be told, she was curious. "Go on. What's in it?"

Like a child at Dustmas, she nipped the paper out of the top and peeked inside. Apparently satisfied with the contents, she drew out what first appeared to be a bundle of white string. When she used one of the free fingers on her other hand to hold it apart, the true nature of the "gift" became clear.

It was a thong. What most people would consider "nether floss". White all over except for the triangle of fabric that would be covering the pubis, where the unmistakable symbol of the Schnee Dust Company had been stitched with light blue thread.

So that was her game. If she was going to be allowed to wear underwear again, it would be that with her mark on it. To show that she owned her. The idea would be quite erotic; if she wasn't trying to impress Blake as well.

"You are kidding me."

"Do I kid? Oh, and look - a matching bra!" Weiss feigned a little gasp of surprise as she pulled it out. Clearly it would cover scarcely more than the center of each breast, and it would be covering them with her family symbol, as well.

If this really was the only underwear Yang would be allowed to wear until the three days were up, this would certainly be a long three days. Not only did they barely cover her at all, but they bared her mark. A part of her would have preferred to just be naked.

"Jesus..."

"Hey, I never said you could wear your OWN underwear," Weiss told her flatly. "Just that you could have SOME. Take it or leave it, Xiao Long."

"So when Blake and I finally do hook up, I'll have your snowflake all over me. Smooth." But she had no choice. Without underwear, she would be far too unconfident to go outside. And without a bra? There would be a lot of pain in her back headed her way.

With a reluctant sigh, she took the thong from her, and then the bra.

"Splendid," Weiss said with a clap of her hands. "Will you be wearing them home? Either way is fine, that's up to you. And I wouldn't mind asking them to make you two more sets if you prefer that. Maybe in different colours?"

"Do I have a choice?" She was already in the process of pulling down her shorts, and pulling up the new thong Weiss had made especially for her. Somehow it was a perfect fit, even when it was Weiss who ordered it. How on earth did she get those measurements? Of course – she had the underwear in her bag. Easy enough to read the labels.

A near-primal groan of desire came from Weiss as she watched Yang don the garment she had specially made. It was made louder for her benefit, but definitely was not a lie. "Of course you do. Wear the same underwear for two more days, or have a fresh pair for each. And they're all yours to keep... I just didn't know if you would want more than one set."

Once pulling off her shirt, she took the bra into her hand, sliding it up and clasping the strap together. It definitely didn't cover much, only just covering her nipples. "I guess that's better than having to wash these every day..."

"Then I'll tell the associate. Perhaps one in black?" Then Weiss reached forward and, with a very delicate hand, plucked the thin stretch of fabric between Yang's two peaks like a bowstring. "And perhaps _this_ will remind you to knock?"

With a wince when the material slapped back against her, Yang could only continue to glare at the heiress, before pulling her shorts back up again. "Lesson learned..."

Leaning against the wall just to one side of Yang, Weiss lowered her voice and told her frankly, "If it helps... you look really good in them. I mean it."

Thankfully, Yang's blush was hidden a moment when she slid her top back on over what little of the bra she had, but she couldn't help but feel flattered in spite of her annoyance with the whole situation. Still, she smirked as she said, "We'll see if Blake likes them in a few days, too, eh?"

That smirk from the blonde cost her the tiny bit of empathy Weiss had been offering. Leaning back and folding her arms, Weiss remarked, "Suppose we will. Though I could have the stitching changed to be a little less... kind." One thin hand waved in the air in front of her, as if gesturing to a marquee. "How about 'Property of Weiss'? No - 'Weiss's Pet'. Ooh, I like this game!"

Yang was too busy wilting in defeat to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been another month, didn't mean to let time get away from us. We'll get better at this I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bees get closer, but still don't touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Bumbleby: risky sex, masturbation, kissing, I Like To Watch, exhibitionism.

Anxiety tugged at Blake Belladonna's heart as she tried her best to concentrate on her studies. The test period was up. Had Yang forgotten? Had she even been keeping up their end of the deal? The two had spent the three days entirely apart, mostly for the purposes of mulling things over.

In that time, she had not been able to come to a decision. On the one hand, she really loved Yang; the way she moved, her confident swagger, those awful puns that made her smile anyway. On the other hand... she was already intimate on a regular basis with another of their teammates. If anyone else had asked Blake to "share", she would have turned them down flat. This was unthinkable! Why on earth should she settle for half of a person?

Not that she truly expected that to be how the relationship went. Yang would spend some nights with Blake and some nights with Weiss. As things stood currently, she was spending NO nights with Yang, so it wasn't like she was really losing anything. Thinking of it that way made her feel silly for being jealous, but she couldn't help it; she still resented the heiress for "beating her to the punch".

Maybe she was being silly. Actually, of course she was. Worrying about it hadn't done much for her over the past three days, and it wasn't going to make any difference now. Scolding herself, she turned her nose back down to the book laid open on the library table.

And that's where the blonde knew she would find her. She had been searching for her partner for hours now, eager to hear a decision. She really liked Blake, despite her current affairs with Weiss. If it came down to a choice, Blake would win in a heartbeat.

But as it stood, she was forced to wear underwear that bore her symbol all over them, even a few words of ownership on the thong. And she was going to ask another girl out in this? Classy.

Still, she had no choice; it was either that or give up. So she took a seat next to her partner, already appearing hot and bothered. Well, it had been three days.

"Took you long enough," Blake said without looking up. Of course, her heart had leapt into her throat, but she was damned if she would show any outward signs of it having done so.

"I got a little held up," Yang said. Truth be told, Weiss was continuing to tease her. She had still banned her from wearing less obscene underwear, and was still winding her up to the point she needed to end her heat. No such luck.

"I've done what you asked, though; no touching or anything for three days."

"Really?" Blake asked mildly, finally looking up. Then she blinked in surprise when she saw the heat in Yang's cheeks, the obvious discomfort in the way she was sitting. "Wow, are you okay? You look like you're gonna throw up, or pass out or something."

"You... will not believe... how pent up I am," she confessed, even having to fan herself with her hand. "I am like a cat in heat right now... No offense."

"None taken," Blake snorted, glancing up and down Yang's body. Truth be told, she didn't really have enough experience to be able to tell the difference between feverish and aroused. "This... was really hard for you, wasn't it?"

 _"Hah!"_ She couldn't help but laugh sarcastically at that comment. Even in the few moments of sitting still, she was a twitchy mess. Taking a quick gaze to make sure no one was nearby, she quietened her voice down. "I usually do that once a night, and that's WITHOUT getting teased by Ice Queen all day!"

That caused something to stir in Blake's stomach. Not something she could be certain of, but it was quiet real. "Teasing you in what way? Sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to, I guess, but... well, I'm curious."

"Well, remember how you said I needed her permission before I wore underwear again?"

"Yeah, I do." The Faunus's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me she wouldn't let you!"

"For my training, nope! But it gets worse..." Her cheeks were turning red again as she looked down toward her shorts, knowing exactly what was beneath. "What I am allowed to wear? Really doesn't help."

"What you're ALLOWED to-" Blake glanced back and forth. There were a few people there, but no one nearby. Even so, she leaned in to whisper, "Should I be asking, or are you not allowed to tell me, either?"

"Honestly? I can't describe them. But they're driving me crazy!" Crossing her legs over once again, she couldn't help but groan out as she tried to keep to herself. Oh how she just wanted to relieve her frustration there and then, even in the library! But not when she still didn't know Blake's answer.

The groan was what first awakened Blake's own desire. Never before had she felt quite this directly flustered in such a public place. Unconsciously, she bit her lip, scarcely able to believe that there was something going on under the shorts that might be making Yang a writhing, panting mess without anyone actually touching her.

"W-well, you could go ask Weiss to do something about it. After all, you did what you needed to do, it's been three days. I, um, I wouldn't blame you if you did."

The idea had crossed her mind. The time had passed, and Blake had just given her permission to do just that. But no... It had to be Blake. For reasons beyond her explanation, it had to be her.

"That depends on your answer."

"Oh, right." The exact thing she'd been avoiding thinking about because she didn't know how she felt. Then again, the fact that Yang was sitting in front of her, writhing back and forth in discomfort because she had denied herself pleasure for her sake... that was touching, and impossible to ignore. But what could she tell her?

"I don't suppose you'd want to wait until tomorrow?" Blake asked with a hesitant smile.

If it was anyone else, she would tell them to get lost. Or even rip them a new one herself. But Blake was way different. She wasn't doing this to tease, she was genuinely confused. And why wouldn't she be? Sharing a girlfriend wasn't exactly a typical situation.

So instead, she took a deep breath in, and sighed calmly. "If you want me to, then okay."

Yang was visibly shaking as she said this, her hips and thighs twitching urgently. Blake felt her heart leap up into her throat. "Really? You'd do that, even though you look like you're about to run and jump through one of these windows?"

Already she was as red as a tomato, hunching up her shoulders. "F-for you, yeah."

Curiosity took over. How could this be done? Glancing around, Blake spotted something she had never used: the elevator to the second floor of the library. It was only large enough for a few people, or one person in a wheelchair, and she'd never used it more than once.

However, it had something crucial: a "stop" button.

"Come with me," she whispered, jumping to her feet and calmly striding toward it with catlike grace.

Her own curiosity was piqued. What did Blake want with her now? Was this another test until she could find out her answer? But she would know nothing if she remained seated. And so like a puppy, she got up and followed closely behind the cat Faunus.

They both got in and the door slid shut. There wasn't a great deal of room in there, but it wasn't cramped, either. Blake thumbed the button for the second floor, and then waited, watching out the small window as the current floor slowly dropped away.

"Steady... and..." The minute the window was completely obscured by the actual floor between the first and second stories, she thumbed the button to bring the car to a shuddering halt.

"Huh?!" In the position the elevator was in, it would look like it was on the opposite floor from whichever door one would look at. It was impossible to see inside. Or for anyone to see them. "Wait... what are you d-"

"Show me," Blake cut across her. "Show me what Weiss made you do, I... for some reason, I have to know."

Were there cameras? Yang certainly hoped not. What choice did she have? She was trapped. Slowly, she trailed her hands down her body, until they got to her shorts. Which she then began to pull down agonisingly slowly. If she was wound up to the point of no return, she was going to take Blake with her.

The hesitance had a different effect on Blake than Yang intended. Frowning, she whispered, "Yang, y... I'm not saying you have to or I won't go out with you, okay? Say the word and we can leave, I'm not trying to force you into doing anything you're not ready to do."

"No, I..." No. Actions spoke louder than words. And this time, she was going to take control. And so, before Blake could get a proper look at what she was wearing under her shorts, she marched the girl into one corner of the elevator, leaning to whisper into her ear.

"Sit down and enjoy the show..."

All the blood drained from Blake's face. This had not been what she expected. She didn't KNOW what she expected; maybe for Yang to simply show her what Weiss had done, for Blake to extend some sympathy and then tell her that she could go sate her desires. Maybe a little more, but certainly not this.

"I... alright," she breathed timidly, slowly sliding down the corner and onto the floor.

Once she was seated, Yang took a step back. It was then that she slid the shorts the rest of the way down, and Blake would be able to see the tiny underwear that she was allowed to wear. Black, with a light blue snow flake across it. Weiss's snowflake. Across some of it, the words "reserved for Weiss Schnee."

But that was not all. Hands once again trailing down her body, she slowly lifted her top upward, making an effort to sway her hips from side to side in order to entice the girl even more. Until she pulled her top off. Revealing a matching bra, scarcely covering the peaks upon her breasts.

One of Blake's hands went to her forehead, shading her eyes as she tilted it down slightly so she could only see as high as Yang's thighs. Of course, she then would take repeated peeks upward. She simply wasn't ready to gaze steadily at the object of her heart's desire in such a way.

"S-so, she has you 'reserved', does she? For when? Or is that j-just a general statement?" Her voice was quivering as her heart pounded out a rhythm against her throat, making it hard to speak.

"I guess till... You reclaim me." That of course was a bit of an over-assumption. Blake hadn't given an answer yet, what if it was a no after all this? After she displayed everything for her?

"M-me?!" Blake was nearly having a panic attack. They hadn't even held hands or kissed, or anything, and Yang was talking about reclaiming?! Nevertheless, fire began to blossom throughout her body at the thought, paired with the sight of the panting goddess in front of her. Licking her lips, she whispered, "That... looks uncomfortable. Are they? I've n-never worn underwear like that."

"It's not painful or anything. Just... Not helping my situation..." Certainly, not helping. Her sex was soaked; having had no contact for days on end had made it that way. If it weren't for the underwear being black it would be visible.

Still, she knelt down to Blake, eyes full of lust and want. But there was something to be said first: "You can still say no, if you don't feel ready."

"I..." Blake wanted to scream "NO!" into her face, but she also knew that she did want this. She just didn't feel quite ready for what Yang was proposing. "Maybe if... you kiss me?" The minute she said it, she wished she could take it back, could jump up and hit the button and run from the elevator screaming. Too late now.

Every now and again, she saw that Blake was spying at the door. And to the buttons. She could read her partner like a book. "You're not comfortable with this yet, are you?"

A tear rolled down Blake's cheek as she admitted the horrible truth, one she'd rather not own up to. "No. I... want to be, I really want to be... but I can't, not everything you want to. Not yet."

From this reaction, and seeing how Blake wouldn't look at her after, it was like she expected Yang to scream at her. Perhaps that was something she had gone through before? It would explain why she was so upset by it, and so unwilling to say no from the start.

And so, instead, she gently leant forward, kissing her cheek quickly before she went to grab her clothes again. Sliding them on by her side without question. "It's okay to not be ready, Blake."

"Come here," Blake whispered the minute Yang had tugged on her shirt. When Yang reached for her shorts, she grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and stopped her. "Please? I... just need..." Why couldn't she talk properly? What on earth was wrong with her?

Turning around to her partner again, she looked over inquisitively. "What's up?"

Unable to stand it any longer, Blake threw her arms around Yang and tugged her against herself, digging both hands into her back and through her hair and taking deep, shuddering breaths to keep herself from bursting into tears. She wanted Yang. Yes, she truly wanted to try being with her, despite this situation. There was enough between them to warrant giving it a shot.

"Just kiss me," Blake whispered. "I want that from you before anything else happens, good or bad. One kiss."

The sudden embrace left her surprised, but that didn't stop her from hugging back, from reaching one hand up on the top of her hair as she stroked it softly. Blake clearly wasn't ready for any if this, and Yang had pushed her too hard. Her only wish was to take it all back and ignore her ridiculous heat to start things slow.

But as she continued to pet her hair softly, she made soft "shh" noises every so often, nuzzling against her softly. "We can have that kiss, of course we can. But I want you to be okay, first off. That's what I'm more worried about."

"Oh, I'm fine," Blake whispered softly, even though the tears in the back of her throat seemed to speak to the contrary. "Yeah, I'm freaking out, but I know it's you, and you... would never hurt me. So thank you for being who you are."

Then, without meaning to, she kissed Yang's neck. After she did it, she worried that it might have been too sudden and that it might not be alright, given that she hadn't asked. But she got the opposite reaction: Yang smiled, leaning against her further as she continued to hold her. What else could she do to calm her friend down? Other than holding her close against her she could only think of one thing.

Reaching up further, she stroked the top of her head softly, brushing across the top of her ears as they flopped backward from her touch, taking extra care so as not to pull the bow off of her. It wasn't as intimate as Carm had tried in their kiss, but still soft touches.

After several seconds of this, Blake finally stopped her shallow breathing and took a long, slow breath. Following that, her tenseness visibly went down, and she finally drew back and leaned her forehead against Yang's. How could she have even remotely thought any portion of Yang's attention would not be enough?

"Kiss me," Blake whispered urgently. "Just a little."

"Alright." She was ready. She'd calmed down enough to be ready. That was what Yang wanted more than anything.

Tilting her head to the side, she leant slowly forward, taking Blake's lips with her own. At first, it was a slow, delicate kiss, just pecking at her lips. But soon after she opened her mouth slightly more as she captured Blake's top lip between hers.

That made Blake's body shiver again, but with excitement, not fear. This was beyond just a friendly kiss, this was passion, and this was affection. The blonde's lips were so smooth and perfect! Little time passed before she yielded to the advance, softening her lips so Yang might do as she wished.

Her hand moved from her ears, to her cheek. Caressing it softly and holding her in place, she worked to deepen the kiss, nuzzling the Faunus' lips open with her own. As time progressed, she risked even further, pressing her tongue forward against her bottom lip, brushing over it.

Another shiver, this one with a hint of fear. Would she be good enough at this for the more-experienced Yang? Deciding she was in for a penny already, she threw herself into the contact, widening to admit Yang's tongue, wondering if it would be much like it was with Carm, wondering if Yang was even enjoying this at all. But she did at least feel brave enough to trace one hand very hesitantly up Yang's shoulder and against her neck, holding her head in place.

Much to Blake's favour, Yang was enjoying it. Very much so. That was given away by the low toned growl that came from her as she pressed her tongue up against Blake's own, brushing softly against it. Unable to help herself, she wrapped her arms around her partner, only to then pull her backward and on top of her as she lay on the ground. She had debated whether or not to be the one on top, but given Blake's uncertainty, this felt better. At least this way, Blake could push off her easily.

At first, Blake didn't think anything of their positioning as she slowly climbed onto Yang's form, feeling their chests brush against each other. Then her hand grazed Yang's nearly-bare thigh and she froze.

They were about to do more than just kiss, weren't they?

"Yang?" Blake breathed, her mouth still a fraction of an inch from another one. "Wh-what is...?"

Looking back up to Blake again, she blinked a moment. Her heat had been rekindled; burning with desire throughout the kiss. But it wasn't something she was going to act upon if Blake didn't want her to. Blake was in control here.

"Don't worry about me," Yang said softly, hand brushing against her cheek. "What do you want?"

The next words were very hard to get out for Blake, and she pondered how best to word her feelings. Then she again noticed the way Yang was chomping at the bit, squirming uncomfortably and nearly begging for release. An idea finally came to her, and she immediately loved the sound of it. Question was, would Yang?

"So... maybe I'm not ready," she breathed nervously, and quickly followed up with, "but... I wondered if you might, um, consider something a little unusual."

The blonde tilted her head. What was she thinking? Her only hope was that it wouldn't be as cruel as what Weiss had done to her. "Go on?"

Now that she was about to say what was on her mind, Blake had second thoughts. Perhaps this was too depraved. Then again, Weiss had Yang parading about with dental floss for underwear, so perhaps it wasn't.

"Maybe I could just... watch?"

"Watch?" Then she knew what she meant. "Oh..." Cheeks flushing red again, she looked up at her Faunus friend shyly. She was on top of her still, and doing that in this position would be difficult, but not impossible.

Would she mind Blake watching, though? Part of her did, because she would be so helpless. So... _weak_. But another part didn't at all. If they were going to be together, they would see one another in that way often. Might as well test it out now.

"...I guess you could."

All of Blake's face flushed with heat. "I... you don't have to if y-you're not okay with it, but you shouldn't have to wait any longer because I'm being weird. Besides... I'd love to see how you handle yourself." Then she lowered her eyes. "That's weird, isn't it?"

"No. It's actually kinda... kinky," she confessed. One of her hands had already began to trail down her body in a smooth path, gliding along her soft legs until reaching her own sex. "Oh, do you need a better view?"

"Yeah, I do." Swallowing hard, again Blake backed into the far corner, noticing as she got further away that Yang was already prodding at herself through the thin fabric of the garment Weiss had saddled her with. To her surprise, the flash of irritation at seeing those words over Yang's most intimate area was rather mild. Perhaps it was because it wasn't Weiss in the elevator with Yang at that moment. She, Blake, was being given this honour.

"You really need this, don't you?" Blake remarked as she watched the fingers just beginning to prod at Yang's centre. "Maybe three days was too long. I'm sorry, Yang, I don't know why I even made you do that... it was cruel."

"Hey, you had good reasons for... the challenge. I didn't mind." But already, her fingers had begun to slide into her wet folds, coaxing a small moan from her as she ran them back and forth over it. It had been so long, she was indeed aching for this. She simply wanted to force her fingers inside herself, make it so quick that no one would be able to see just to get it over with; but she had a special audience to entertain.

Of course, Blake felt her own body beginning to respond to watching Yang do such a thing, but she ignored that for the moment. As she continued, the smallish garment slowly inched off to one side, providing even more of a view for her to feast upon. Which Blake suddenly felt like doing in the literal sense. She wouldn't, not this time, but for whatever reason it suddenly appealed to her to place her mouth on Yang's slick and needy sex. Simply imagining doing so was exciting enough for today; actual exploration could happen another time.

As Yang's finger wandered further upward, it coaxed a small moan from her. Usually, if doing these activities on her own, it would be a silent affair until her climax – especially if she needed to keep her voice down. But her need was driving her wild, and sating it was making her moan by herself.

Which she decided to intensify with the addition of her other hand. Whilst the first began to circle her clit, the other ran up and down, collecting wetness in its travels. Getting ready. But it was only then that she finally looked back toward Blake, half closing her eyes with sheer desire as she continued to touch her needy sex. She needed to see her, to imagine the things she could do to her. What Blake could do to her back. It was spurring on her arousal further.

The insides of Blake's stomach fluttered as she watched Yang use both hands on herself. She'd never even thought of such a thing the few times she'd tried this. Did it make such a difference? According to her ears, yes, it did. Their eyes met for a few seconds, emotions flowing between them before Blake turned hers down to stare at the soft pink petals that determined fingers were petting, at the small nub she was circling playfully. Perhaps, in future, she would be adding her own hands into the mix, helping send her battle partner into the throes of passion.

"You look so good, Yang. Like you... really love doing that. Tell me how it feels for you? Please?"

Through the gruff moans, and gasps for breath, Yang closed her eyes. How could she describe it? It was better then how it usually felt for some reason, possibly due to the wait, or to the fact the Faunus was watching.

"It's... It's like I'm getting hotter. Like I'm- ah!- like I'm finally able to end the torment. It's so good!"

The word "torment" shot through Blake like a flaming arrow. That hadn't been what she meant for Yang to feel, she had only wanted to see if Yang's feelings for her were genuine or merely a whim. Now that she stopped and thought about it, that was obviously a ridiculous thing to ever question; she'd never known the blonde to lie or lead anyone on.

"Yeah? So good that you... that you can't stop? Because I don't want you to stop, just do anything that comes naturally!"

"No, I can't stop. It's just so... So _good!"_

With that last word, she plunged the wet fingers inside herself, wasting no time as she began to pump them in and out of her aching wet sex. All whilst circling her clit again and again. It was like fire, fire that she needed more and more of. If only Weiss was there to touch her second opening again, that would spur on an incredible orgasm! But that could wait for another time.

Blake found herself leaning forward slightly to better see how the fingers dove in and out of the slick entrance, as if this were the crucial moment in a battle simulation or something similar. Of course, it wasn't, but this was as like that as it was like anything else for her: she was about to watch someone else orgasm for the first time. And that someone was Yang.

Someday soon, maybe she would be doing the same thing, and Yang would be watching her. Yes, this was precisely what she needed to make her feel more comfortable with the entire idea. To love and be loved? That could follow eventually, as well.

Further moans poured forth. More and more as she pushed her fingers deeper into herself, attempting to curl them upward to hit that spot that Weiss had touched many times. And doing so was bringing her close already to her limit! Continuing to try and make this as fun for Blake, however, she looked over to the Faunus, half closing her eyes again.

"Did you... Did you want to try?"

"T-try?!" Blake gasped, startled. "What would I be trying? On you, or..." The unspoken second option brought quite a lot of heat to her cheeks. Clearly, she was not ready to manipulate herself just yet.

Yang gasped once more to contain herself, licking her lips to stop another moan from escaping. Slowing her movements right down, she looked over to Blake. "Either... You can... you can help me if you want. Or you can... help yourself."

While it was true that Blake felt her core heating up merely from watching Yang torture her own body - and even more so from watching her tongue wet her luscious lips - she was still not quite ready to do more, either to her own nether region or to her partner. _'Next time,'_ she told herself inwardly, hating her own hesitance.

But she had another idea. "If... if I showed you more of myself, would that help you?" Once having said that, Blake felt silly for bringing it up. Her body was nothing special. Then again, she was quite enjoying watching Yang, so it stood to reason that Yang could want that after all. To make her meaning more clear, she opened the button on her vest.

 _'Holy shit.'_ It was all Yang could think as a button was undone. Even with just the one being undone, it was enough to give her a little more of a view of her chest, enough to assist her imagination. Yes, seeing more of Blake would be an excellent way of helping her.

"Yes! Y-Yes it would."

Why on Remnant did the great Yang Xiao Long want to see the body of some blushing bookworm? Especially when she had ready access to- but Blake stopped herself. Too long had she been comparing herself to the other girl in Yang's life, when obviously Yang was here with her now, not anyone else.

With trembling hands, the Faunus began to lift her tight white shirt, sliding it up and over her sizeable assets. Nowhere near Yang's magnitude, but quite perky and round in their own right. Her cheeks began to glow even more when she remembered putting on the lacy black bra that morning; it looked as if she had been expecting Yang to see it. Perhaps, on some subconscious level, she was.

It was even more perfect than the heated blonde could imagine. The assets her best friend possessed were simply perfect. They weren't too big so as to seem strange, nor were they too small to do anything with. They were wonderful for her. And seeing them was spurring her ever closer to an inevitable end, but there was one more thing she could think of to help even further.

"Would it... can we... kiss again?"

"Of course," Blake panted as she crawled up and pressed her lips against Yang's, not even hesitating this time. She could worry about whether or not she was ready to be kissing Yang while she orgasmed some other time. In that moment, it was Yang who needed all the attention. The kiss was much more heated due to her current state, but Blake didn't mind it in the slightest. This was what she had intended, wasn't it?

Right away, the blonde's tongue had begun to search for Blake's again, and once it had, it brushed up against it eagerly. Yes, this was perfect for helping her get over the edge, for helping her satisfy her heat after so long. And she could already feel the pressure beginning to build in her stomach.

In a rather small attempt to warn her, she moaned into her mouth again and again, movements of her hands speeding up in her final attempt.

"MMM! HMM! HMM!"

All Blake could do to encourage her was give the smallest of nods as she felt the tongue invading her mouth, as she held her close and pressed her nearly-nude breasts against Yang's. This seemed to be everything the blonde needed to push her over the edge, so far be it from her to deny her such a simple pleasure.

_"MMMMMMMMM!"_

Finally she growled into the kiss, unable to stop her body from shaking in her grasp, shaking against her as she was held close to her. White hot pleasure mixed with the knowledge that her partner was spurring it on all mixed into one incredible sensation, also fuelled by her sheer need after the three days. It was sensational.

So much so that as she came down from her high, her head felt light. It was a great effort to remain conscious.

Once she finally felt Yang relaxing in her arms, Blake gently laid her down against the floor of the elevator, still leaving light kisses on her mouth rather than the passionate one of a few seconds ago. Her hand began to pet along her abdomen, willing to go that far in touching her teammate now.

"Are you..." The phrase "are you okay" didn't seem appropriate, so she rephrased. "Was it, um, good?"

"You kiddin' me?" she panted, finally drawing her hands away from herself as she looked back up to the Faunus. All over her body she was sweating, and her face was entirely red. It had indeed been a good session. "T-That was... incredible."

"Then that's great," Blake whispered, kissing against the damp temple of her battle partner. "I'm glad you got that overdue release, and I'm sorry for making you wait in the first place. Wow... yeah, it's pretty easy to tell you were suffering before now."

"It's fine... seriously, it's fine. I-In fact... I think that's what made this better... A-And it, um... made me think." Looking back down at her mostly naked body, she couldn't help but gaze down at the symbol upon her underwear. All over her panties and bra. It was the mark of another woman. Another who she began to question her feelings for after all this time.

Sensing Yang's reticence to continue, Blake hugged her closer and spoke in a soft tone. "Oh? What's the matter?"

"I don't know anymore." Looking back up to Blake again, her expression this time was one of worry, despite what had just happened. "What we just did compared to what... what Weiss and I have done in the past... felt better. I can't explain why, because it's a different sensation. But it felt good."

"Okay, listen. I have the feeling that... you're trying to make a choice." Taking a deep breath, Blake cupped Yang's face and forced herself to say the next part, because it was truly how she felt despite selfish desires. "But I'm not asking you to do that. We can do this again, and you can do w-whatever you do with Weiss again. Maybe you get different things out of each person. I was really thrown off by the whole idea at first, and I'm still confused about it because it's new to me, but please... PLEASE don't think you have to choose between us just because of my hang-up!"

"Okay," she said, reaching up to hold one of the hands on her cheek. "I want to be with you both... But I feel like I need more time, more time to decide what's exactly going on in my head. I mean... sure, Weiss is damn good in bed, thanks to circumstances, but-"

But the instant she said that, she froze. She had NOT just brought the factor of Weiss's anatomy up, had she?

Luckily for Yang, Blake had no frame of reference to know what "circumstances" those might be. However, she did blush a deep scarlet at her mention of how they were together in bed. "I'm s-sure she is, and obviously you mean a lot to each other, so... don't do anything hasty, okay?"

"...I don't want to play around with you, though." She looked toward her, brows furrowing once again as she gave in, instead leaning forward to rest her head against her chest. "You deserve more than that, Blake. You deserve... Deserve more than me."

"Oh, sure I do. I'm such a great person I almost drove you crazy with my stupid 'condition' for me to think about dating you." Pushing past her nerves, Blake reached down and laid her hand on Yang's naked thigh. It was quite warm to the touch. "But you did prove yourself, that you were going to treat me well, it... I believe you now, okay? You don't have to do anything else, and that includes changing your relationships with other people."

Perhaps Blake was right in some areas. Nothing had to change, if that wasn't what Yang wanted. But that didn't mean that she couldn't treat her new girlfriend equally well. Perhaps that's what she needed to do in order to decide things, to figure out what she was getting out of each relationship.

"Maybe, uh, you and I could go back out to that club again? As a couple? Like a... fun little date."

Almost grateful for the subject change, Blake's face split in a huge smile. "I'd really, _really_ like that." Then she cleared her throat and looked around warily. "Maybe we should get dressed before someone calls the maintenance crew."

"Heh, yeah." She chuckled, soon collecting her shirt from the ground, quickly slipping it back on again, along with her shorts. Then another idea came to mind. "Before we do go out, though... did you wanna go for a ride on Bumblebee with me? When the driver's sober, we can go pretty fast."

"Hey, is this just another excuse for you to get my arms around your waist again?" Blake asked as she tugged her shirt back down to cover herself.

"Damnit, my plan is foiled," she laughed, tugging her shorts back up and pulling her panties back over herself again. How did the Faunus manage to do that? To make her grin and be happy despite all the confusion.

"Not necessarily. Just because I know about it doesn't mean I'll do anything to stop it." With a wink, Blake pushed to her feet and reached down to help Yang up, as well.

Once back in order again, she gladly took her partner's hand, pulling herself back to her feet. And then remembered... "So... How do we get this working again?"

Shrugging, Blake reached past Yang - making sure to lean in very close as she did so, breathing against her neck - and thumbed the "stop" button again. "Easy."

And once again, the ever confident Yang Xiao Long was at the mercy of another woman, blushing crimson and weak at the knees. It was twice now she had been turned into a blushing mess by her lovers. One thing was sure: if both Blake and Weiss were alright with the arrangement, she could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little quicker this time! November's gonna be kinda busy but I'll try to post the next chap soon. Thanks for hanging in there everybody who's still reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby really gets Weiss in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: WhiteRose: sexy underwear, romantic setting, body worship, bad domming, foot worship, dildo blowjob, gagging, anal fingering, pegging, handjob, facial.

The past few days, Weiss had been avoiding Yang. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak to her or anything of that nature, but she did know that the "trial period" had ended. Also, she had seen Blake and Yang together around campus a few times, and they were definitely chatty. It seemed that now the tallest teammate had found another warm form to snuggle, the heiress was relegated to the back burner.

"That's alright," she told herself as she strode down the hall toward her dorm room. "If she doesn't want to continue our little arrangement anymore, that's perfectly fine! Though I'll miss that, we'll still be friends, and..."

But she trailed off when she reached that part. Would they? After all, it wasn't just a lack of sex from Yang - it was a lack of anything at all. Blake and Yang were almost exclusively in each other's company. Weiss did get horny, of course, but Ruby was more than willing to take her aside and use her mouth to alleviate that particular problem. As for companionship, she also wasn't hurting in that department, for Ruby or Pyrrha were always available for a chat or to discuss schoolwork. All things considered, she was doing quite well.

Yet the situation with Yang still bothered her. She wanted the brute back in her arms, both figuratively and literally. As she turned the knob and pushed open her dorm room door, she resolved to hunt Yang down and at least try to talk to her, whatever the result may be.

Of course, once Weiss walked into the room, she found all thoughts of Yang disappearing like morning fog.

The cause? The curtains were shut, leaving the room to be lit up by a few scented candles arranged all over the desk. Strawberry. How like Ruby. Scattered over the bed were tons of rose petals, littering both Weiss's sheets and the floor around it.

And then there was Ruby herself, was waiting for her at the end of her bed. Usually, the attire of their team leader was that of tights, long sleeved shirts, big boots and a cape, with rose petals seen when she was dashing away. Tonight was not the case. Dressed in a black lace bra, with a few ribbons decorating it, and matching underwear, she sat waiting for the heiress with a sultry smile, cheeks already blossoming red.

"Welcome back, Weiss..."

Completely mute, Weiss edged the rest of the way into the room and shut the door behind her. Having learned from their past mistakes, her fingers scrabbled until they managed to turn the lock.

"Ruby, wh-what... what is all this?"

"Well... I thought I'd surprise you. You seemed a little tense the past few days, so I thought I'd treat you. Aaaand..." There was more to things. Standing up again, and pacing toward the desk instead to allow Weiss to view her handiwork, she smiled. Ruby really had gone all out with the rose petals. And had even left her cape draped over the top as a blanket.

"It's been a year since we met... I thought we could celebrate."

Of course, Weiss found her head tilting to one side to observe the view. The two glorious fleshy spheres were scarcely hidden by the lacy panties. "Has it really been a year? Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose."

"I know, I looked it up and was all 'whaaaaaat?!'" She chuckled, though she did look back over to her again, hunching her shoulders. "D-do you like it?"

"It's very nice, Ruby," Weiss said, trying to play things off very coolly, as usual. "You put in a lot of effort, and... and I definitely appreciate it."

This was an understatement. Recently, she had been getting better at dissuading her body from becoming aroused whenever it was inconvenient, and mostly only got that way if she went without for a couple of days or if she was being touched. No such luck in that moment; she could already feel the bulge in the front of her underwear growing tighter, and merely from the sight of the young redhead!

"I, um, made sure Yang was gonna take Blake out for the day, too, so there's no worries of them coming back in the middle of things. And she told me where... _it_ was." The thing in question would become somewhat obvious when she gestured toward the small bag on the edge of Yang's bed, which she had gotten ready for her arrival if they wished to use it. But that of course, was up to her partner. "Now... You're the leader tonight. You boss me about, no buts!"

"It?" Weiss glanced between the bag and Ruby's slightly nervous, very aroused features. Of course, a moment later she remembered what the usual contents of the bag were. "OH! I... well."

Instantly, her hind cheeks were clenching together. Yang did insist upon that type of activity often enough that Ruby had probably begun to get the idea that Weiss had a thing for it. Perhaps there was a grain of truth in that assumption.

"Ruby, you don't have to make me the 'boss' or anything," Weiss sighed, smiling slightly. "All of this is plenty."

"I wanna make you happy... Spoil you." She smiled, already wandering over to the heiress's side as she took her books from her hand, placing them for now onto Blake's bed. And then managing to put her hand into her pocket to take out her scroll, placing it on the bedside. "And I wanna do that with no distractions. Even if... even if we just end up cuddling. Tonight's your night."

As she watched the books land on the bed, Weiss's mind was thrown back to her problem. Blake. She had her hooks in Yang. No matter how often she tried to tell herself not to think of things in such a possessive, short-sighted way, it kept happening. But she was with Ruby right now, not Yang. This was more important.

"You'll do whatever I say?" Weiss began imperiously, pacing back and forth as if she were inspecting a new recruit to an army. "Even if I ask you to, say... lick my nose?"

She didn't even spare a moment to say the word "yes" to her, only showed how she was willing to go by quickly placing her hands on her shoulders to keep her still, and licking the side of her nose.

"Ahh, stop!" Weiss snickered. "Wow, okay then. I'm afraid I can't really think of anything to, you know... 'command' you to do though." The very idea of being in charge of Ruby in such a way was quite strange for her. Doing it to Yang seemed natural, since it was a flipside to how Yang liked to top her with the strap-on. What else should she say or do? "Do you, um, have any suggestions? Just until I'm in the proper state of mind."

"Maybe I could... Worship you?" Already, hands were beginning to wander over her body, particularly around her rear end and her back. But when she was met with only a confused look, she further explained, "Like as in, you lay on the bed and I kiss you - but not on your lips, like, all over. Like some people kiss the inner thigh, some the stomach, that stuff."

"That sounds nice. Really nice, actually." Clearing her throat, the heiress stood to her full height and put her hands on her hips. "Very well, then! I command you to worship my body!" It was hard to keep from bursting out laughing at the idea of issuing a command that wasn't even her idea, but she managed.

"Okay then... Mistress."

The term was completely new to Ruby. It seemed the small leader had been doing some reading on these kinds of things. It would explain how she managed to think of everything, the underwear, the petals, the candles; each something that would easily slip either of their minds before. But what mattered now was treating her heiress, which she began to do so as she tucked her skirt upward, already beginning to kiss up her thigh under the thin material. Already she could see the bulge in her lover's underwear starting to grow.

"Heh heh, sorry," Weiss breathed. "Just... the way you look, I'm already... but please continue."

"D-do you want to lay down?" she asked, pausing her movements to look up at the heiress again. "I can kiss that as well, if you want? Undress you, toy with you, anything."

Weiss felt her heart seize. Ruby wanting to play with her in this way... it was just so... exciting. Moreover, the rush of affection threatened to send her into a sobbing fit.

"You may begin to undress me," Weiss told her, then decided to do something small to begin her new role, an experiment to see if they both enjoyed it. "But you must... leave a kiss everywhere that was covered by clothes. Once the clothes are off, I mean. Yes." Cringing at her poor delivery of the orders, she waited to see what Ruby would do.

"Very well, Mistress," she agreed. Already, her hands began to fiddle with the buttons on her shirt, undoing each of them one by one. And as she slid it down her shoulders, she leant forward into her, beginning to kiss down one of her arms which the shirt covered. Again and again, delivering small tiny kisses.

"Ooh," Weiss sighed quietly, eyes closing in pleasure. This promised to be quite enjoyable. Once the sleeve was off, she held the arm out and to the side for Ruby to have easier access. And she then moved to the other arm, repeating the motion as she kissed down it delicately, all the way down her hand, even to the back of her fingers, as a boy would if he were trying to impress a woman.

She didn't stop there. Already the eager hands were sliding into the elastic of her skirt, slowly pushing it downward and over her hips, until it began to slide down her legs.

Another sigh escaped Weiss. If she had actually demanded Ruby do this or it were being done without her expecting it, there might have been some question of whether or not it should be happening, and she might demand she stop. Accepting that it was going to happen and that Ruby desired it, as well... that opened her up to completely enjoy every last moment. Being pampered was incredible.

As her skirt hit the floor, Ruby had already began to kneel. A kiss began her journey at her stomach, kissing lower with the tiny kisses again. But when she felt he chin hit the elastic of her underwear, she paused a moment.

"Do... Do you want it off or on? I can work with either."

Weiss was indecisive. Of course she would be more comfortable with them off, but then again, that might wind up with their play ending a lot sooner. How long could she truly hold out against a very attentive Ruby in a candle-lit room?

"N-not just yet," she breathed to give herself more time to think, sitting down on the edge of the bed and crossing her legs. "Finish the rest of my clothes first, and then we'll see."

"Okay," she agreed. Now, she moved on to her boots and socks. The first thing to leave was her boots, which she gently pulled off and placed aside. Then, she began to pull the socks delicately down, only to replace them with her lips. Weiss really took a lot of care into her body, letting her press her lips onto the smooth soft skin of her leg as she began her kissing journey downward. All the way to her foot, and then even her toes.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU- ooh..." The instant she saw Ruby's lips grazing over her feet, Weiss meant to warn her that she was not required to kiss that part of her, but it was too late; the deed had been done. In fact, her toes were still tingling as Ruby kissed her ankle. In a breathy voice, she inquired, "Ruby, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Not in the slightest, Mistress," she confessed, but when looking up toward her and seeing the bulge was even bigger, she smiled. "But I can see it... does it require my attention?"

"Perhaps," Weiss breathed, trembling slightly while the same method was repeated on the other foot, kisses delicately touching the skin of her ankle and toes. All she was left with was her bra and panties. Indeed, she wanted Ruby. The question was, in what way should they proceed? The bag on the edge of Yang's bed was ominous. Ruby meant to use it on her, didn't she? Did Weiss want that? "Perhaps... you could do something for me first."

"Hmm?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down the heiress's soft legs.

This sounded obscene, but then again Ruby had offered. "Fetch me the bag. Yang's bag."

Quickly spying up at the bag on the edge of Yang's bed, she had already began to grow an excited smile. She may not have admitted it, but she had been looking forward to trying this. After remembering her reaction when Yang did it, why wouldn't she be?

"Absolutely." She nodded, standing back up as she grasped the bag from the bed above, already removing its contents. The fake phallus, and a jar of lube.

"Splendid!" Weiss said with a wide smile. "But before we continue, there's... something I want you to try for me." Gliding one fingertip along the rubber surface of the length, she whispered, "I want you... to use your mouth on it."

"Use my mouth on... this fake one?" Her head tilted, as she looked down to the length of it that she was stroking. Although it was a similar size to Weiss, it was a little larger then what she was used to. "But that doesn't give you any pleasure, does it?"

"Not directly," Weiss admitted, feeling a little foolish. "Y-you don't have to, but I'm curious."

Looking down at it again, and then up to the heiress, she began to raise the tip toward her mouth, poking out her tongue to press against it. Of course, the taste wasn't close to how nice Weiss tasted, but that would have to wait. As of now, her job was to obey the heiress, and obey her only.

Weiss allowed a satisfied smile to tug at her lips. She actually did like the look of this. Not that she wanted it to continue very long, but Ruby doing this for her really touched a deep part of her. Everything Ruby was doing for her touched a part of her.

Taking a bold risk, Ruby's lips began to envelop the head of it once she was satisfied. And as she grasped the length of it with one hand, she used this to push it into her mouth. Drawing it in... then out. Each time she drew it out, however, it could easily be seen by Weiss that she was coating it in her saliva, it glistening in the candle light.

Already, Weiss could feel her length hardening, straining at the fabric of the underwear. Ruby was putting on quite the show. Clearing her throat, she whispered, "You sure are getting that wet."

Ruby continued to do so, working it inside of her mouth again and again, coating it. Until she reached all she could admit into her mouth. Then, however, she could clearly be heard taking a few deep breaths through her nose. It seemed that despite being unable to admit any more, she was going to try!

Sitting up straighter, Weiss reached up and put her hand on Ruby's elbow. "Hey... you can stop, that's enough."

She looked back up to her master again, raising her eyebrows in question. Truth be told however, she was grateful that Weiss had stopped her at that moment. This phallus was considerably larger then what she was used to admitting in her throat. Slowly, she drew it back out of her mouth, allowing Weiss to see how wet it was when she did draw it out.

"Did... Did I do good, Mistress?"

"You did superbly." Biting her lip, she trailed the hand down and over Ruby's soft hip, only touching very lightly, smiling with deep affection. "If you want, you could put it on now. I'm curious how it looks on you."

As was Ruby. In truth, she had tried it on before Weiss got there, looking at herself in front of the mirror, debating whether or not to greet her with it on, but this was better. And now, she was ready to try it on again; already stepping into the straps and pulling it up, she made sure to tighten it around her legs and hips to keep it in place on top of the lace underwear. There had to be some surprises.

The minute she had it in place, however, Weiss couldn't help but tease her just a tiny bit. "Ooh," she purred, stroking along the length and fluttering her eyelashes. "Look at my big, strong man! And all ready to take me, I see!"

Unable to help herself, Ruby hunched her shoulders and chuckled. Out of all the people Weiss could call "her strong man", she was the last person she expected. What with her being so small and fragile. "Y-yep... All ready for you!"

And then Weiss had the idea. It was so natural in that moment that she had scarcely conceived of it before she was putting it into motion.

"Mmhhh," she breathed around the false phallus as she took the head into her mouth, tongue swirling around its tip. Then she pulled back again to gauge Ruby's reaction to her bold move.

"W-whoa..." Eyes half closing in desire, she watched as her lover began to suck and lick at the tip of her newly applied manhood. Was it strange for her to feel pleasure out of this? If it _was_ pleasure, that is. One thing was assured; seeing Weiss in such a way was bringing almighty heat to her cheeks, and to her sex.

"Hmm..."

That sounded like she was enjoying herself. Hoping not to do a bad job of it but grateful that Ruby couldn't feel it if she did, Weiss began to fellate the length more properly, trying to take it as deep into her mouth as she could. It wasn't terribly far, but she hoped the act would be enough to make Ruby feel that, at least this once, she wasn't the only one who had to perform that act.

"O-ooooh..." Looking down at her work, the leader couldn't help but shiver with joy; leaning back to imagine what it would feel like. To have warm lips enveloping an intimate part of her body, to feel a tongue lavishing her again and again.

"You know... When I'm a little older... Maybe I'll look into getting one of those aura ones. Then I can feel it too."

At that, Weiss pulled away in mild surprise. "Huh. You'd... be interested in that?" The thought had never occurred to her personally, but then again it was Yang who held a vested interest in such toys, not her. "Maybe you could, if you still want to by then."

"I think so..." She let out another smile, although looking back down at what she was doing, she rested a hand on the back of her head. "For now though, you're doing an amazing job."

"Am I?" Running her tongue from the base all the way to the tip, Weiss used both hands to caress Ruby's thighs. "Would you... like to use it on me yet?"

As Ruby shivered once again from her touch, she questioned that in her mind. But was also curious... How far would Weiss go? Would she attempt to take it deep like Ruby did? Would she tease her actual sex despite it?

"Not just yet... Continue, for a little longer."

A smirk pulled at her mouth. "Just who is commanding who, here?" But before Ruby could answer that rhetorical question, Weiss dove back upon it, attempting to widen her throat this time, to take it more than an inch or two inside of her mouth. Meanwhile, her hands rose up to press against the small of Ruby's back, holding her lover in place.

"A-aaah..." She sighed in contentment, allowing her partner to do this work. All she could do was watch Weiss continue to work the shaft deeper into her mouth. And she couldn't deny, that was quite the sight. So this was why Yang liked toys so much! "Y-yeah," she whispered, unable to help but thrust herself forward.

Weiss felt her eyes water when the head of the phallus hit the back of her throat, but she was determined not to back down. Angling herself slightly, she began to allow it to slide down instead, to take in nearly half the substantial length. It was glorious, it was-

And then it ended. Suddenly, Weiss was coughing and hacking, pushing at Ruby's hips to throw herself away from the implement so she could find her breath again, desperate to keep her stomach from overreacting and forcing her lunch to come back up.

Right away, Ruby stepped back in worry. That was too far, even she was questioning if to allow herself take so much of it, and she had just practically forced her lover to do so. "Weiss!" she called out worriedly, quickly kneeling down by her side to hold her shoulders. "Are you okay? I'm so, _so_ sorry, I didn't think! I just, I didn't mean, I-I..."

But Weiss was already shaking her head, holding up one hand as she attempted to cough her throat clear. After a minute or so, she began to breathe more steadily, then rose up and gripped Ruby's shoulder firmly.

"I'm... fine, okay? I'm perfectly fine. That was just... more than I was ready for, I suppose. Please don't feel bad, I really wanted to try more. Now I guess I've found my limit."

"D-do you need some water? Or for us to stop a while?" That seemed to be the vast difference between her and Yang. Yes, Yang cared about her, but when it was a matter of sex, most often she would keep going until the finish, unless asked not to. Even if something like this happened. Whereas Ruby had instantly offered to stop all contact right away.

"Do... we have some water?" Weiss asked apologetically. She really felt quite bad even having to ask such a thing, but she honestly didn't know if she could keep going if she couldn't at least soothe her irritated throat.

"Yep!" Being somewhat prepared, Ruby backed away from her partner to rummage through her bag. Of course, she kept everything in there, some things even useless to her lessons. Today, however, that would come in handy.

"Heads up!" she called, before tossing a fresh water bottle toward the heiress, zipping her bag up afterward.

"AAH!" Unfortunately, Weiss was only adept enough to swat the bottle back at Ruby's head. Her game must have been thrown off substantially by the hacking fit to not be able to catch it.

When it did hit back again, there was no anger from her, only a confused daze as she looked around to figure out what had just happened. And then... Laughter? Even in the midst if their play, she was able to laugh loudly and have fun, even if that was a considerably strange thing to do. But she didn't care; instead, she just collected the bottle again and handed it over.

"Remind me to play volleyball with you some time."

"Yes, well... you should have warned me earlier." Nevertheless, Weiss took it and swallowed about a third of it. Her voice sounded much more even and less raspy when again she spoke. "I'm sorry, I really did try to take it deeper... hopefully this doesn't ruin our, um, anniversary."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, placing her hands on her shoulders again as she stared into the blue orbs, smiling softly. "You're only human, Weiss. Something like that doesn't ruin anything. Heck, we can go out and get a bite to eat instead, and I'd still consider it the best anniversary ever! Even though it's our only anniversary ever, but I mean if we had more, then it still might be, but then if-"

The words were interrupted by a firm and deep kiss from the heiress, hands winding into Ruby's soft hair as she pulled her in hard and didn't let her go for nearly two full minutes. When she did, the headway in her arousal had all been nearly regained.

"You... are perfect, Ruby Rose. Dim on occasion, yes, but I don't ever want you to change, do you hear me?"

When that moment ended, it took a short while for the smaller girl's eyes to flutter open again, and when she did, it was as if she was about to cry. But she held back. This wasn't the situation to cry. Not when she was wearing a wet fake phallus.

"I-I won't. I promise."

"Good." Pressing her lips against Ruby's cheek, she then reached down and took a great handful of her rear end. "Now, what else are we prepared to do in here tonight?"

"O-ooh!" Her eyes snapped wide open again when her rear end was grasped, making her blush once again. Looking over to the bed, still untouched by them, she then looked back to the heiress. "Depends... If you want me to take control, or if you want to ride me."

The playful smile didn't vanish from Weiss's face as she began to slide backwards against the sheets. Her hand came to rest on her bra, and she whispered, "You never did finish stripping your mistress."

"Oh." Her own eyes turned playful again as she climbed onto her, already beginning to kiss her cleavage. Hands quickly diving around the back to unbuckle her bra, until she pulled it off her arms. Replacing the fabric was her soft lips, kissing the tender skin of her breasts.

"Oh, Ruby," Weiss sighed, almost without meaning to say as much. But it felt so wonderful! Her anatomy was beginning to respond little by little, coming close to fully aroused under the team leader's gentle attentions.

And that was the final piece. Climbing down, she began to kiss her way over her stomach, then lower, until she reached her goal. Both hands pulled the fabric downward, over her thighs and then her knees, but when her length bobbed free, there was a smile of satisfaction.

There was Weiss, in all her glory. "Mine," she couldn't help but whisper, unaware the heiress could hear. But she didn't care. Instead, she kissed the length, continuing to do so again and again until she reached the head.

Hers? That was awfully possessive. Then again, it was no more possessive than the "special underwear" she had forced Yang to don. However, none of that currently mattered. Weiss laid back and smiled to herself as she felt the lips gliding over her warm, sensitive skin.

Once finally tossing the underwear into the floor, she looked back up toward her partner again, with a rather large smirk. "So... How do you want your strong man to take you?"

Weiss's heart shot into her throat when she realised the moment had come. They were going to do this. Ruby was going to penetrate her the way Yang had. How _did_ she want this?

"Well... our bodies fit together better like this," she whispered as she rolled onto her hands and knees, granting Ruby a generous view of her backside with her girth hanging down beneath her. "But then again, on my back I can better feel... um, you, hitting a certain part of me. So I'm not sure."

"Well... Last time, you were on your back." She couldn't help but gaze at the view that Weiss had given her, eyes half closed but full of desire. But no, she had a plan. "So what if this time, I was on mine, and you were on top? That way I can... touch you, and it'll be something new."

That only caused Weiss's blush to deepen, and her cock to harden. She wondered if Ruby noticed the new tension in her hind cheeks. "Oh, I... well. I suppose that's an option. Of course, I'm used to be the one doing the thrusting when I'm on top, so this will be quite interesting, won't it?"

"Well yeah! That way you can make sure I hit that... That spot you like." She didn't know how best to describe it. But soon enough, she was climbing on top of Weiss again, only to then wrap her arms around each other as she rolled them over, leaving herself to be back on the bed, and her partner to be the more dominant party.

"AH!" Weiss shouted, and then giggled as she found herself perched on top of Ruby's stomach, hands trying to steady herself. After a moment, she managed to turn around, the false phallus sliding oddly against her thighs. "Are you trying to fornicate with me or start a wrestling match?"

But then she was gazing down at the gorgeousness that was Ruby Rose, at her sweet face and luscious form, and all she wanted to do was kiss her. However, they had another item on the agenda that must be seen to. Shrugging one shoulder, she whispered heatedly, "So..."

"So..." she repeated, looking back up at her with a gentle smile. Her own eyes began to gaze up and down the perfect form of her partner. Well-toned abs, fantastic breasts, the beautiful long hair... She was perfect, and deserved to be treated like a queen. And that was just what she intended to do, as she reached over to the desk to grab the jar of lube. She wasn't going to run the queen's phallus dry.

Biting both lips, Weiss scooted back onto Ruby's thighs. If the girl was going to coat the facsimile properly, she'd need room to manoeuvre, wouldn't she? Coating her fingers in the thick fluid, she wrapped her hand around her length. Already beginning the stroking of her length from the head, to the delicate sack beneath. She would make sure to thoroughly coat it for their exploration.

Trying not to tremble at the thought of doing this again, and on top no less, the heiress scooted forward until she was poised above Ruby's stomach again now that the phallus had been well-coated. There was just one more thing to do.

"S-so this might sound strange, but... I'd really appreciate it if you used your finger a little first. It helps, um, loosen things up."

Spying back down at her middle finger, which was coated in the stuff, she gave a soft smile toward her lover. Right away, she reached her hand around to grasp the fleshy cheek. "Of course."

Stomach fluttering in anticipation, Weiss moved yet more forward to grant Ruby better access. There was no point in making her partner stretch yet more for the goal, and would probably only result in pain for herself.

"So I just push inside? Like... This?" As she asked, slowly more pressure exerted itself against the small ring of muscle as she pressed her lubricated finger against it, allowing her to answer before pushing in the full way.

"Hhhnh! Yes, that's it, just... go slow, please?" Obviously, Yang had more experience with this type of activity, because Ruby was trying to charge right in as if the opening was a wide open doorway. That wasn't Ruby's fault, per se. "You have to wait for my body to adjust!"

"S-sorry! I'm just... Just excited." She giggled nervously. Right away, the movements of her finger slowed right down, as instead she attempted to rub around the muscle, trying to feel if it loosened underneath. "Is that better?"

A low and deep-reaching groan came from Weiss. Why did she enjoy this activity so much? It made no sense! That wasn't her sexual organ; it wasn't even something she ever thought would feel good if prodded! In fact, the tingling she felt when Ruby kissed her _toes_ made more sense than the tingling she was feeling now!

Alas, the truth could not be denied. The prim and proper daughter of the Schnee magnate liked it in the ass.

"I-I take that as a yes?" Ruby smiled, massaging the muscle with her finger once more, finding it was rather quickly loosening at her touch. And gradually, she began to push her way inside.

"HHAAHHHH!" Weiss moaned when she felt it going inside. This was still a bit faster than Yang had toyed with her before, but it also seemed as if her body was gradually getting used to the routine. Opening up faster, more eagerly. "It's a y-yes!"

"Awesome." She couldn't help but smile, continuing to push her finger further forward, constantly moving her finger in gradual movements to help it open up to her efforts. That was something Ruby never understood herself, how just the effort of pushing against the ring of muscle to please her lover was satisfying for her, as well. The thought was kind of disgusting... And yet, feeling Weiss allow her further inside was sending heat to her cheeks.

Unable to help herself, Weiss pitched forward against Ruby's hair, inhaling its perfumed scent as she was slowly penetrated. Why was it so much more decadent to have Ruby do this to her? She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream out with joy... but she also wanted to kiss Ruby tenderly, to cuddle her, to hum quietly against her. Already, she could tell this was going to be a lot more than they had ever done.

"Weiss..." she whispered, using her spare hand to rub up and down her lovers back as she began to push further in. And then once far enough, she started to draw herself out again... then in again. Although unsure if she was ready it not, it felt right. And Weiss's body didn't seem to put up much resistance.

Now the unholy sounds coming from Weiss were happening on a regular basis, as every time Ruby invaded her and then drew out again, she made another. It was so good! Too good to be allowed! Though her "male" anatomy wasn't as aroused as it had been before they started, every time it swung back and forth, it felt vastly more sensitive. Especially when it brushed against the smooth stomach of her lover.

"Ruby!" she panted heatedly. "Ohhhh, you were holding out on me! You're so good at this!"

"I am?" she asked, continuing to push her finger that slight bit deeper into her. But watching as her sex occasionally brushed up against her, she was able to hear her moaning in unison. That would be where she would focus her efforts next, once Weiss was seated on her.

Speaking of which... "A-are you ready?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," Weiss told her breathlessly. Truth be told, she was rather enjoying having an actual part of Ruby inside of her... but the promise of a much larger object was bizarrely erotic. When did she accept these sorts of activities so completely? "Are... are you?"

"Yeah... I want to touch you." That of course was referencing the other part of her, which as of yet was left unstimulated. But she would wait. Slowly drawing her finger back out of her again, she kept her gaze right in Weiss's eyes, managing to grasp the fake phallus in her hand as she held it into position.

This was the most critical part. Weiss forced her entire body to relax as much as possible, especially the region that was about to be invaded. Tensing up would mean pain, but letting herself relax meant unimaginable pleasure. "Okay."

"Okay..." She repeated, one hand pushing down onto her legs to push her downward, slowly and surely until it met the object. And once in a proper position to penetrate her, she had begun to slowly push upward, and press against her.

The next sound issuing from inside the heiress's throat was more a grunt of exertion. It was enormous. How could she possibly take all of that into her body?! But she had before, and she would again. Especially for Ruby.

Little by little, they worked at her opening until the smooth head poked its way past her defenses. Once it did, Weiss bit her lip hard and shed a single tear; the sensations were simply overloading her, but she knew that stage would pass. And Ruby kept on going, slowly working the phallus further inside even more. Inch by inch, constantly monitoring the heiress' reaction. As of yet, she seemed to be enjoying it. But she had to make sure.

"How is it, my lady?" she asked, hand stroking over her legs again. "Am I pleasing you?"

"Are you ple... pleasing..." Weiss wanted to laugh at the ludicrousness of the question but she couldn't. Ruby was incredible. Telling her as much wasn't possible now, but she resolved to make sure she knew just how incredible afterward. "It's so much! I love it!"

"Good." Once she had thrusted as deep as she possibly could inside her, to allow her to become used to the feeling, one hand glided over her legs again. And sure enough, it was the one coated in lubricant.

Which then headed down to her sex, beginning to massage the area around whilst she let Weiss adjust to the huge phallus inside of her. She would thrust when they were ready.

Weiss sat bolt upright the moment she felt a warm palm gliding over her arousal. Oh, but she was more than ready for this. Her hips naturally began to thrust against the hand, but this also made Ruby's toy shift inside her body, prompting another odd groan from deep within her chest.

"Ruby!" she panted. "Ruby, you... you're driving me... crazy!"

This time, she didn't answer, only wrapped her hand around her lover's sex as she began to pump in unison with each of her thrusts, grinning tightly and applying pressure to the underside, just as Weiss taught her. It was the phallus she needed experience with. But attempting to try, she had begun to push her hips upward to meet her lover's again, pushing even more of the phallus deep into her rear end. How did she take all this?

The answer was that she took it quite well. The problem was moving the length past her opening; once inside, it merely made her feel oddly full and satisfied. Every few thrusts brushed up against that especially-rewarding knot of tissue, prompting a louder reaction. All of this combined with Ruby's handling of her erection made for a very, very intense afternoon.

Part of her wanted to put herself inside Ruby right then and there. Obviously that wasn't possible, but she still wanted it - or for Yang to appear from nowhere and ride her while she rode Ruby. Silly, idle wishes.

If experimenting was going to be a common factor in her play, Ruby had been thinking about buying more things herself for them to try. Perhaps something that would stay inside Weiss whilst she took Ruby for herself, or even something to stay in Ruby while Weiss was riding her. Not that she knew of such things. Yang was more the one to ask, or even the one to buy.

But this wasn't about the bruiser. She wasn't there. And with that knowledge, she could only try and do the best she could, so began to thrust in and out of her more rapidly, pumping that ever important shaft.

"OH! Oh God, it's so much, it's- WOW!" Weiss didn't know how much more of this she could take. Did Ruby realise that she was putty in her hands right now? All the energy she had was going down into her arms to hold herself up off Ruby's body as much as she could; the rest of her was a trembling mess. Her tight anus was being held open and continuously punished while her sex was being stroked with more speed and strength than ever before.

And already her climax was nearly upon her. They had only been going at it in earnest for a few minutes! How could she be so close to bursting so soon?!

"You feel so good, Weiss... So good..." she repeated, again and again as she continued to push her down onto the shaft, hips meeting hers again and again as she pumped in and out, more and more. The other hand continued to pump her as she could already begin to feel her flesh beginning to tighten. She was close! This would be amazing, glorious, fanta-

But then, in the midst of their play, the scroll of Weiss's which she has placed aside had begun to vibrate on the desk, rattling away until it made contact with one of the candles.

"What is- AAAAAHHHH! Ruby, look out!"

A thing happened that Weiss wasn't sure was even possible, but when she twisted just the tiniest bit in the direction of the scroll, she was surprised into orgasm. The growing tightness exploded forth from her arousal, and unable to issue any further warning, thick white fluid sprayed forth, all over Ruby's chest. In fact, the tightness with which the leader was holding onto the cock - perhaps due to surprise - forced a spurt to even reach so far as her cheek.

Quickly shutting her eyes, she had managed to avoid what could have possibly been a shot straight in her eye, some of the fluid only managing to find itself on the upper half of her cheek. Some more however, all over the lace of her bra. _'That's a shame,'_ she thought. _'I was really looking forward to this.'_

But the scroll continued to buzz, over and over again. Someone was calling her.

"Oh no," Weiss breathed once she was finally spent. "I... Ruby, I'm so sorry, that w-wasn't- you were just so thorough, and then the scroll startled me!"

Instead, Ruby had just begun to laugh, already using her hand to wipe off the remnants of the white fluid that was spilt upon her face. Even reaching down to her cape to dab the remains off her chest and bra. "It's fine! Really. You're a hell of a shot there!"

Still blushing self-consciously at seeing her seed all over Ruby's chest - and not being quite sure why - Weiss attempted to compose her voice before she answered her scroll. With voice-only.

"Y-yes? May I help you?"

"Ah, Ms. Schnee!" It was a cheerful voice on the other line, that belonging to the nurse of Beacon. The very same who she went to visit. "I'm not getting a video feed from you... I assume it's a bad line on your end? But, anyway, your test results have arrived!"

All this was being heard by the girl below her, still wiping off Weiss's white liquid off of her face, and beginning to reach down to her chest.

"Oh." At first that was all Weiss said, but then she realised that probably wouldn't tell much to the woman on the other line. Trying not to shift the thick phallus too much inside of herself as she spoke, she went on, "I m-mean, good! That's good, of course. When are you available for me to come in and hear the results?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were available now at all? I have no scheduled appointments for the rest of the day, so we can take as long as you'd like."

Of course, her efforts to keep the object that was invading her body still was made all the more difficult, when Ruby Rose started to shift herself to get comfy.

"HAH! I mean, erm, I don't want to impose if you're taking the rest of the day off... but otherwise I'll be there in about twenty minutes? If it's not too much trouble!" How could Ruby not notice what her minor actions were doing to the heiress? The object's presence was not nearly as exciting as it was before, but she still felt dull echoes of pleasure from it prodding at her inner tissue.

"That's... Fine. Are you sure you're alright, miss?"

The yelp seemed to have surprised her, and right away, it made Ruby freeze solid, only able to look up wide eyed in fear. If the nurse found out about this...

"Of course!" Weiss blustered, swallowing hard. "S-see you soon!" And with that, she snapped the scroll closed and rounded on Ruby. "Couldn't you have held still for two minutes?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think it would... Wow, you're really that sensitive in there, huh?" she asked, demonstrating again as she shuffled her hips side to side.

A low and trembling moan came from Weiss as she was mildly tortured. "R-RUBY!"

"Okay, okay!" She gave in, placing her hands back either side of her hips again. Seems she didn't realise the heiress could in fact leave herself. "Shall I help get it out?"

"Yes, please!" Weiss wailed, bracing her hands against the sheets and waiting for Ruby to begin. Why did she have to be so sensitive to that?

"Okay, alright... Just, relax," she asked of her lover, keeping a hold of her hips as she held her up and then slowly began to draw her own hips downward, pulling the phallus out of her. The noise that Weiss made during this procedure could only be described as horrendous, but it was over quickly enough. Following that, she started panting and trembling, limbs scarcely able to hold her up.

"Ruby... I'm sorry for being so short with you, but I can't even begin to explain how it feels in there - especially when you're trying to ignore it! Did you want to get me hard again while I'm on the phone with the nurse?!"

"I... No. Sorry. I just wasn't... Comfy." She couldn't help but scratch the back of her head nervously. Now that Weiss had mentioned it, not being comfy when having a large fake phallus stuck inside her lover sounded like a terribly minor problem. It could have waited. "Won't happen again."

"Thank you." Snatching the cloth from Ruby's hand, she began to dab at her softening length while she slowly stood from the bed. Both of her legs felt like rubber, and there was no description for how her recently-widened opening felt. "Wow... that was... a lot."

"You... You liked it? I did okay?" For her first time using such an object, it wasn't the response she was expecting at all. But nonetheless, it was one she was glad of.

Weiss smirked slightly at Ruby as she pulled her clothes back on. "Hey, if I didn't already know you've never used that thing before, I'd be asking you now if you have. And your hand! Have you been practicing on a banana or something?"

Right away, Ruby had begun to flush red, but she hid it right away by grabbing her cape, burrowing her face into the hood. All that could be heard from then in was an embarrassed groaning.

The smirk only grew. She had anticipated that Ruby would be flustered by her comments, but had gone ahead with saying them. That was part of her revenge for the phone thing. And if it so happened that what she was saying was true, well, so much the better.

"I'll understand if you have some... cleaning up to do and won't be coming with me this time," Weiss said as she pulled her shoes back on. "But I do want to thank you for this. For all of this, it was... unexpected, and didn't end in the most ideal manner, but I really, really enjoyed myself."

With those comments, a mess of black hair poked out of the top of the cloak, followed soon after by the silver orbs. Weiss really did like all of this that Ruby had done for her. And even if it wasn't for long, it was worth it for how much she had enjoyed herself.

Although she couldn't help but ask, "Maybe we can keep going when you're back?"

That question nearly made Weiss stumble as she finished putting on the second shoe. "I... wow, you are insatiable! Are you sure you can wait until I get back?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued to watch the heiress get herself dressed. "I can manage. But... are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"It's fine, Ruby. I... can handle this. You just handle all of this." Weiss gestured to the entire room as she turned to the door. "And lock this behind me, Miss Lingerie."

"I... One more thing I gotta ask." Just before she was able to leave through the door, she shifted in the cape again, sitting herself upright. "There's something else I wanted to try, for when it's my turn... Can I surprise you with that when you get back?"

Blinking in surprise, Weiss paused with her hand on the knob. What on earth could Ruby be planning? But all she said was "You may" before she swept from the room, mind swirling with possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah a lot happened in this chapter, haha. Hope everybody's enjoying volume 4! Next chapter's gonna be really long... you'll see.
> 
> Also quick thing, some of you guys are kind of picking this fic apart from some kind of intellectual standpoint? Like it's a pure smutfic lol. We do have other fics coming someday that will have more thought-out plot but for this one I think you'd be happier if you just sit back and enjoy the ride~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finally gets the news. Then plays with Ruby for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Monochrome: awkward conversation.  
> WhiteRose: self-bondage, domination, dirty talk, tickling, female ejaculation, spanking, light biting, anal fingering, analingus, pet play, anal sex, flicking the bean.

When Weiss reached the nurse's office, she knew she might be faced with the final decision about her anatomy. What would she do if offered one? Worse yet, what if there was no decision? Perhaps she would have no choice. Perhaps there was nothing that could be done. Perhaps something had to be done or Weiss would face complications. Who knew which outcome would make her the least happy? Certainly not her.

She was still thinking along those lines when she blindly walked around a corner, only to suddenly bump into the black haired Faunus girl, who was heading back to their room a moment.

Though upon realising just who it was she had bumped into, she started to smile. "H-hey, Weiss."

"Oh, hello, Bl- hello, Blake." There was a hiccup there because this was the last person Weiss had been expecting to run into on her way to the nurse's office. "Um... how have you been?"

Why was the Faunus girl suddenly so nervous around her team mate? They were friends still after all, right? Perhaps it was the knowledge that she had been with Yang a lot the past few days, despite her 'mark' upon her.

"Good, actually. Really good."

Weiss tucked a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously. Could Blake tell what she and Ruby had just been up to? Either way, it was unwise for her to linger. "So listen, I have... an appointment I must keep, but we should probably talk. Soon."

"Wait." Before she could dash off, Blake took her wrist, keeping her close by. "I just wanted to have a quick word. Won't be two minutes. Please?"

"Uhh..." How long had she taken to get dressed after getting the call? Probably at least five minutes, maybe ten. Still, there could be no dawdling or the nurse might give up on her. "You have one. I'm listening."

"I know," she started with. Although she was referring to her and Yang, rather then what Weiss would immediately presume. "Yang told me everything. And I just wanted to say that... Although I didn't agree with it when she first told me, I'm starting to understand and accept things now. And I just wanted to let you know that she told me."

The bottom dropped out of Weiss's stomach as she swayed back and forth in the hallway. Blake KNEW? That was impossible - and very unlike Yang to blab something that was not hers to blab. Then again, Yang was known to take charge and make assumptions from time to time. Maybe she had decided that, since Blake was their teammate and now a part of their strange relationship situation, she might as well know. That would be grossly inappropriate, but not completely outside her expectations.

"Very well. What's... I mean, are you sure it doesn't upset you? Or disgust you?"

"At first it did upset me, yeah. I kinda thought someone had beaten me to the punch, you know?" What an odd thing for her to say. Who on earth would suddenly want to change them self in such a dramatic way? "But I thought about it, and I'm used to the idea. I mean, it seems to make Yang pretty happy, and this way, I still get to be with her, as well, right?"

"Oh." Clearly Blake was talking about the relationship, not her physical situation. While that was a load off her mind, it also made her nervous; they still had to have that conversation someday in the future.

Maybe. Depending on what happened at her appointment.

"Agreed. As long as Yang is alright with this, and you and I can keep things as... cordial as they are right now, that seems fine. It's her business, anyway."

"Yes. Well... We're still friends, right?" she asked, holding out her hand nervously. Even she noticed how fidgety the heiress was. She must be very late for her appointment.

Why did Blake look so shy, as if she were about to melt away just from confronting Weiss? Instantly, she felt a pang of guilt over all the moments she had felt jealous over their newfound connection. Blake wasn't out to "steal" Yang any more than she had been trying to steal Weiss from Ruby when they had their first encounter.

Therefore, Weiss could do nothing else but grasp Blake's hand firmly and give it a few shakes as she said, "Of course, you dolt. We've been through too much together to let something like this change that."

That brought a bright smile to her face, as she eagerly shook Weiss's hand. At least this way the air was cleared, and they both understood that the situation wasn't anything bad. In fact, it did mean something else, which Blake leant closer to whisper.

"Hey, if we have another talk at some point... Can you give me some tips? I'm... Well, new to this kind of thing so I don't know what she likes."

That was not what Weiss had been expecting. In fact... the whisper against her ear and the close proximity of Blake's body, in combination with the topic of conversation, started to make her nervous. And she knew what that might lead to if left unchecked.

"S-sure," Weiss stuttered as she stepped back, cheeks slightly pink. "Though I'm not exactly a seasoned professional, either, I'd be happy to tell you what I can."

"You still have more experience than me, heh." She smiled nervously. But once more, she noticed the fidgety antics of the Heiress. "I-I won't keep you any longer, but thanks, Weiss. I'm glad we're okay."

"Right. Until later, then." And with that, Weiss left her standing there in the hall. Things weren't completely settled, but she did think they were in a better place than they were before. Or at least they were someplace instead of nowhere.

Finally, she reached the nurse's office and took her seat in the waiting room. She knew it probably wouldn't be long, but every second seemed like an eternity in which she had to think about Blake. It had really been bothering her that much, their arrangement not being discussed?

And after five minutes, the door had opened, and the cheerful nurse looked straight over to where Weiss was sitting. "Ms Schnee, please?"

Weiss looked up at the nurse and tried to smile pleasantly, though she had the feeling she failed. Deciding to pack it in as a bad job, she hurriedly stood and said, "Y-yes?"

"I have your results in here, if you'd like to come in?"

She then held the door open for the smaller woman, making sure no one else was around. Of course she would want this to be private. Weiss quickly moved past her and settled herself in the seat across from the nurse's desk.

"Okay, just... give it to me in simple terms, no sugar-coating. What are my options?"

Taking a moment to sit back at her desk, she picked up one of the folders at her desk, reading through it quickly as she explained. "Well, it's a safe transformation, which is excellent news, and there are no chances of you causing any damage to any sexual partners you may have in the future. In fact... it could be fully functioning, in a reproductive sense, in a few months or so." Looking back up to her again, she laced her hands together. "Which brings me into the next point. We have found the fusion of dust that was used, and it can in fact be reversed, completely safely and without surgery."

"It can? So... I can be changed back?" Weiss felt her head swimming. Thousands of questions began to bubble up to the surface, but she couldn't pick any one of them just yet, so she held back, simply trying her best not to pass out.

"Yes, you can. This is where you have the choice." Putting the folder back on her desk, she looked back to Weiss, giving a very serious look at this point. "Now... I understand with your family being in the media quite often, and the reputation you have made for yourself, will make this a very difficult decision. But I want you to decide what is best for you, yourself. I don't want you to decide what to do based on what is expected of you. And whatever you decide, will remain confidential."

Weiss looked down at her knees for a long moment, fidgeting. This was unexpected. In all reality, she had thought the most likely outcomes would be that she either had to change back for health reasons, or that the transformation was permanent. Perhaps "hoping" would be a better word: hoping she wouldn't have to decide.

"Can I ask... do you know if I don't change back, will it become permanent later on? Or... how does that work? I'm sorry, this is all just very confusing..."

"It is to us also... But from looking at Dust's properties and Doctor Palè's Theory of its effects on the human body, I think it can be changed again no matter what, or when, you decide."

"Hmm." Weiss leaned forward on her knees, fingers fidgeting with each other. The possibilities were endless. "Okay. Please bear with me, I know I'm probably talking a lot of nonsense, but... if I were to, say, have two doses of the 'cure' and one of the original, could I change myself back, then to my current state again, and then back one more time? Purely for the sake of argument."

The woman thought about this intently. "I can't see that being a problem as such, if you want to do that in order to decide what you want to do."

Nodding, Weiss stood anxiously, pacing back and forth as she turned things over. Was it true? That now she could switch back and forth without any ill consequences? It wasn't that surprising now that she stopped to think about things; Dust had many unknown magical properties, but it had shown to be fairly consistent in its effects. If the right combination could be found, you could do just about anything with it... and another combination could reverse its effects.

"Ma'am, may I... have the formulas for the two mixtures? I have a vague idea of the one that turned me this way, but since it was an accident I'm not entirely sure of the exact ratios."

"I was going to suggest that, actually. Since you have easy access to any Dust you need, I will send the formulas and dosages to your scroll. Be sure to follow them exactly if you do go through with anything."

"Oh of course, ma'am!" Weiss breathed, face completely sober. "Believe me, I never would have altered the classroom formula on purpose, and I won't this one! Not with what's on the line!"

"Well, with your experience with Dust throughout your life, you know the risks. I trust that you'll be responsible with such matters." And with that, she turned back to her computer, quickly typing away. "So I'll just send that now... Do you have any more questions?"

"Oh, I have plenty, but they're ones I'll have to answer myself." Running her hand through her hair, she stepped closer to the nurse's desk. "If I were to take the remedy, would you like me to come in for a follow-up examination? Just to be safe."

"That would be very wise, yes. If that's alright?" she asked. Soon after she had stopped typing, Weiss's scroll buzzed away. The info had been sent.

"Fine by me." Checking her scroll, Weiss glanced down the formula. "Hmm, hmm. Oh, it's _fire_ Dust. That was the key, far too much for what I was attempting."

"You were attempting to rectify yourself? Or do you mean in regards to the class that started all this?"

Smiling shyly, Weiss said, "Class. I'd never try such an unwise thing on purpose!" Another question came to her, and she hoped it wouldn't sound too out of line or alarming. Alas, it had to be asked. "About this formula... would it work on anyone, or only on me?"

"Yes, anyone. In fact, it's extremely useful for hospitals to have this formula, for those who are transgender. In fact, there are a couple of students in this very school who would use it." But before Weiss could even ask, she held up her hand. "I'm afraid that is all I can tell you. But this accident can mean a lot of good for people. That's something to take away."

For the first time since she'd entered the nurse's office, Weiss found herself smiling softly. Her snafu in the lab would have a positive effect that could benefit all of Remnant. Only trouble was, in order to take credit for it, she would have to make her condition known to the public. Perhaps it was better to be altruistic for once.

"Indeed it is. And... I hope those other students get what they need from this." With that, she saluted the nurse. "Thank you so much for all your help, ma'am!"

"And thank you for being a wonderful patient, Ms. Schnee!" And standing up once more, she paced toward the door, opening it for her. "I'll let you get on with the rest of your day, and... Good luck with your decision."

"I'll be needing it." Resisting the urge to hug the woman, she merely waved and strode from the room. There was a lot of thinking to do... and perhaps a visit to the lab.

* * *

The door was locked when Weiss got back to the dorm a while later. That was odd in and of itself, but she did realise she had asked Ruby to lock it. Therefore, she touched her scroll to the panel next to the door and eased it open.

And awaiting her this time was another sight. There was no woman sat waiting for her to lay on the bed; this time, the prize was already laying on it. Hands rose in the air, she had managed to tie them up against the bed post, without any way to get herself loose. In addition, she had donned her blindfold again. How on earth she managed to get in such a position on her own was a mystery.

"Ohhhhhhhhkay." Closing the door and locking it behind her for the second time in the same day, Weiss put on a polite smile as she gazed at the young redhead. "Ruby, do you care to explain precisely what's going on?"

"Weiss? Okay, I'm glad it's you, I was kinda worried that it'd be Yang showing up." Despite her position, and finding herself struggling against her bonds, Ruby was rather calm and collected about her situation. However, that was about to change as she idly crossed her legs. "I wanted to try something. It's a little more... risky... but I read a bit about it and... it sounds kinda fun."

A slow smile pulled at Weiss's lips as she paced closer, hands on her hips. The sight was more than tempting, given that she still found Ruby to be vaguely irritating at times - no matter how much she loved her regardless.

"Well, well, well. And what would you have done if Yang had found you this way, hmm?"

"Well... She would have given me a stern talk about it, heh." Trying to look in the direction the voice was coming from, she could only once again quiver in anticipation. "But I know how this works and stuff. I... Well, read more than enough information."

Pacing a bit closer to the bed, Weiss tilted her head as she looked at the bonds. "How what stuff works? Honestly, I'm not quite sure what this is all about... am I supposed to be rescuing you from an imaginary beast?"

"No! No no no, I don't wanna be untied!" It seemed Weiss hadn't understood the concept enough. Then again, where would the great Miss Schnee ever experience such tastes? "You just... have your way with me. You do whatever you want, and in my state I can't see what's coming, or stop it. Only think there is to stop things, is a safe word."

"Safe word? Do whatever I want?" Weiss was beginning to feel oddly excited, but also somewhat fearful. "Ruby, what's... I mean, I've never heard of such a thing! This makes it sound like you want me to hurt you!"

"That's just it though. It's like playing, almost. It keeps going until I say that safe word, or until you've had enough. It's submission and domination," she clarified. But chuckling to herself, she leant back against the pillow. "What word is that, you ask? I thought 'Dust' would be appropriate."

It felt as if Weiss's heart was beating out of her chest. Safe words and blindfolds! This was almost the opposite of their play earlier. Was Ruby's notion about doing whatever Weiss wanted some kind of warm-up for this?

"Well... I guess I could try." Deciding to lay aside her news about the nurse's visit for the moment, the white-clad woman paced closer to her bed. In addition to the blindfold, Ruby had put on a pair of tights, but no shirt. Apparently, that would present too much of a barrier. "Where am I supposed to start? Did your books give any suggestions?"

She could already hear that the heiress had gotten much closer, and it had made her cheeks light up with colour. "It suggested light teasing, like, touching or kissing... then heavier things from there. Whatever you think you'd enjoy doing."

To be entirely honest, Weiss was completely out of her depth. She was just beginning to get used to normal sexual activities! How was she supposed to accelerate her learning curve to figure this out? Nevertheless, she had to do something.

"Fine, you... dirty girl," Weiss tried. Her voice wasn't very convincing, though; she sounded more like she was trying to think up an answer in class than dominating a bedroom partner.

But it seemed to be enough for Ruby. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but begin to cross her legs again. Perhaps they were out of their depth by trying this, but it did no harm in attempting. At least, that's what Ruby assumed.

"Yes... Mistress."

Weiss goggled at Ruby. That actually worked? She sounded like a fool! Rather than break the "spell", however, she began to pace back and forth by the bed. "That's right, you are mine! You're... my slave!" Then she bent forward slightly and whispered, "Right? Or do you want me to call you something else?"

"T-that's good, actually," she whispered back, struggling against the bonds once more to continue their game. "Yes, Mistress. I'm your slave, to do whatever you want with!"

"Then you don't tell me to tell you what to do, now, do you?!" Pressing ahead to hopefully ignore that the sentence made zero sense, Weiss leaned in close to Ruby's ear and growled, "What if I bite your nipples? Won't that hurt? Won't that make you angry?"

The thought sent a shiver of thrill down her spine, and behind the mask, she closed her eyes in delight. The idea itself was something to make her nervous, but thinking about what this meant was making it all the more worthwhile.

"It will hurt, Mistress... But if that's w-w-what you want..."

"What?" Clearing her throat, Weiss tried to recover as quickly as possible. "I m-mean, what I want IS what you want, my slave!" Her hand flashed out to trace her fingernails very lightly over Ruby's soft stomach, gliding down until they met the top of her tights.

"Aaah..." Without sight, Ruby's senses were all the more stronger. Touch was amplified even more, as was hearing. Each whisper set her nerve endings on fire, and when she was touched, she couldn't help but shuffle her legs about in glee.

The movements of the legs were quite appealing to Weiss. Deciding to be very marginally cruel, she then moved one fingertip up from Ruby's hip along her ribcage, skipping over the strap of her bra and then continuing into the pit of her arm.

That was cruel indeed. As soon as her fingertips made contact with her armpit, there was a firm struggle against her bond. Not to mention, she had begun laughing quietly. "T-that's ticklish!"

"Oh? You dare laugh at me, slave?!" However, Weiss wasn't finished; she reached past her chest to the other armpit, grazing over the vulnerable skin there with her fingertips as the other one increased in speed, a devilish grin playing out over her face. The laughter only grew worse, beyond her control; she began to struggle against them even more intently. _Both_ pits now?! Would she be able to handle this much?

"S-stop!" She begged through her laughter, legs beginning to kick as she tried to escape.

"But that's not the word!" Weiss chuckled as she kept the fingers going, though she did move them down along Ruby's stomach rather than keep going in the same spots.

"P-please! Hah! I'm g-gonna- haha!" Instead of kicking out, her legs firmly crossed themselves in a desperate attempt for her to hang on a little more. How long would she insist in not using the word? Enough for her to lose her dignity with everything? No, she would say it before that happened.

"You're gonna what? You're gonna laugh, slave! You'll laugh for your mistress!" Only when she began to worm her fingers between Ruby's thighs did she notice how tense they were, pressing into each other. Still, she persisted in gouging the fingertips into the succulent flesh, feeling the slick fabric of her tights slipping underneath.

"G-gonna... gonna-!"

She could control herself no longer. Feeling slender fingers worm into her defences had an unfortunate side effect, and as she reared back against the pillows and moaned out, a small spray of warm liquid hit her fingers. Not enough to be pee, but enough for her to be so embarrassed she called out, "D-dust! Dust! No more tickling!"

Weiss froze in place. Truth be told, it actually happened before Ruby said the safe word; she was beside herself. Never did she think such an innocent thing as tickling would lead to being spritzed! Slowly, she brought one of the hands up to her face and sniffed. It wasn't as strong as urine, but it did smell intriguing.

"What... what is this?" Weiss demanded, holding the hand directly under Ruby's nose now. "Did you pee on me? Answer, Slave!"

Suddenly the leader was afraid, shuffling around once more in her bonds as she tried to shake her head, cheeks red as her cape. "I-I don't know, I'm so sorry!"

The temptation to tickle Ruby again was quite high, but she had said the "safe word". Weiss didn't fully understand the rules, but the idea seemed to be that whatever activity merited the word was now off-limits. Therefore, she crawled onto Ruby's body more directly and whispered into her ear, "Naughty, naughty. Perhaps we'll have to punish you for not being able to control yourself."

"W-We?" Of course, without her sense of sight, she had no idea that it was just an expression. But the assumption of another person present made her close her legs again tightly. "W-What kind of punishment?"

"That's the royal 'we', slave." Weiss had to consider the situation in some detail. This punishment had to be something scintillating but not too "fun" for Ruby or it wouldn't fit. Alas, she had no real idea of what she might or might not do. Was this something people did on a steady basis?

"What kind of punishment do you think you deserve, hmm?"

"U-Um... wait, I have no idea." Just then, her character had broken, as she merely appeared confused under the blindfold, hunching her shoulders.

"Why don't you turn over for me?" Weiss commanded as she ran the damp fingertips over Ruby's twitching mouth. The girl jerked way from them, clearly offended at having her own fluids there. "I think we can improvise."

Swallowing, she shuffled her body around against the bonds, managing to roll over to lie onto her belly. Even though she was still wearing her tights and the lace panties, she was still rather nervous of being in a compromised position.

"Mmmm," Weiss hummed as she traced her hand down Ruby's nearly-bare back. "That's more like it." Then she reached down and smacked Ruby's behind - a very light blow, but one that was clearly meant to be a "spanking".

Letting out a high pitched yip, she flinched in her position, trying to turn her head to face in her direction again. "M-Mistress? Is that how you're gonna punish me?"

"No questions!" Weiss snapped, punctuating her command with another spank. This one had a bit more force, but was still only scarcely enough to cause Ruby's soft behind to jiggle. In truth, it was sort of enjoyable; if she hadn't been in the middle of doling out "punishment", she'd have started poking the fleshy cheeks to watch them move for fun.

Another shrill yelp sounded out as Ruby found herself tensing up the muscles of her cheeks in an effort to numb the pain. But in addition, her legs began to kick back and forth. "Hnn!"

Again, Weiss brought her hand down across Ruby's hindquarters, watching the skin ripple, listening to Ruby's outcry. Listening for the word that would mean it was too much, and finding that it never came. She really did like this. Did that mean Weiss was insane for doing it, or Ruby was insane for enjoying herself?

Although it wasn't what Ruby expected to enjoy, a thrill shot through her every time Weiss's hand made contact with her skin. Even with her yelps in pain, and flinching of her body, she continued to eagerly endure her punishment as it continued.

"That's not quite enough, is it?" Weiss said as she paused to run her hand over the tights in smooth circles. "Too much is in the way. Allow me." Hooking her hand over the waistband of the tights, she hesitated, leaning up and whispering into Ruby's ear, "Um, do you care if I pay to have these replaced?"

That only meant one thing; Weiss was going to tear them off her. That brought up a mix of emotion. On one hand, the thought of her doing such a thing was extremely erotic, especially when imagining she was unable to resist her enough to waste time removing them properly. On the other hand, these were the tights she usually wore with her dress, or at least, one of the pairs.

Perhaps she could part with one pair. "Go for it."

Nodding to herself in preparation, Weiss then leaned back and let out a loud growl as she yanked the waistband down, listening to the fabric stretch and tear until the sound of destroyed clothing filled the room. When she was done, it still remained covering Ruby's calves and feet, but her thighs and backside were fully exposed, save for the lacy panties.

"There we are," Weiss breathed against her hip as her hand began to trace over the surface area again.

"H-Haaa..." Already feeling the cold hair on her soft lower cheeks, she couldn't help but let out a small grin in anticipation, even testing the waters by wiggling her hips. "Thank you, Master!"

"Don't thank me yet!" And then she reared back and slapped the smooth skin. Yes, the blow was gentler now that Ruby had less protection, but it also produced more sound. Weiss even found herself flinching away from the noise, though she was glad that could not be seen. How could she keep playing the role of "mistress" if Ruby knew she was so squeamish about hurting her in any way?

"Mff!" Biting her lip this time, she pulled against the bonds once more to keep up her struggle. Not that she wanted to get free at all. She was enjoying this a lot, aside from the initial tickling.

"It just looks so delicious..." Inspired in a way she couldn't quite describe, Weiss leaned down and dragged her teeth across the pert flesh, gouging them in harder than she normally would have. The sound then then came forth from Ruby's lips sounded inhuman, but a long groan in both light pain, and pleasure. She had no idea what was happening, but she was going to really enjoy it.

"Yes! Master, more!"

"More? Fine, I'll give you more!" One of the heiress's hands grabbed the opposite hind cheek and squeezed tightly as she continued to bite the first, sinking her teeth in more, sucking against the skin. It was as soft as Ruby's face or breasts were, and twice as durable; that gave her the freedom to put it through its paces.

"Ah! AH!" She groaned out again, tensing her cheeks once more as she attempted to contain herself. Of course, with her positioned in such a way, and Weiss pulling her cheeks apart, the small, tight ring of muscle was exposed to the air. One which Ruby had teased on Weiss's body, as did Yang. It was payback time.

A coy smile graced Weiss's lips as she heard the reaction. "Do you like having your rear played with? That's interesting." It was time for an experiment. Again, Weiss grasped at the one cheek, but this time she also grasped the other, making sure her thumb was vaguely near where the two met and the lace covering that area. Then she kneaded them both, moving the cheeks apart and back together.

The sensation was rather odd to the leader, enough to make her try to look down at what she was doing again. Of course, to no avail whatsoever. But as Weiss continued to toy with her, she asked, "D-Does it please you, master?"

"Your body always pleases me." That was simply brutal honesty. To distract both of them from such a raw confession, Weiss quickly reached up and snatched the lacy undergarment, dragging it down and to Ruby's knees. Already, her heart was pounding again at what they had done so far. "Legs, slave. Lift your legs.

"L-lift my..." From such a position, Ruby didn't know what to do, and so she had to break character again. "W-What do you mean? I'm lying on my front here..."

Smiling in amusement, Weiss snapped, "You will do as I say!" Contrary to her tone, however, she used one hand to lift Ruby's right leg as she slipped the panties past the knee, then the same on the left. While she was at it, a sense of poetry for their earlier session came to her, and she pressed her lips against the arch of one foot. It was only fair.

"Ooooh..." Understanding, she quickly performed as she was asked. But when such soft lips touched her foot, she couldn't help but smile contently. Even if they were playing roughly, and in characters, this felt extremely personal. She could practically feel the heiress's love for her through such softness.

The way the tension left Ruby's body told Weiss that maybe she wasn't playing the game as she should, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to regret it. As she climbed back over the legs, she knelt on either side of them and began to peel her dress over her head.

"Tell me, slave," she asked as the garment hit the ground nearby. "What do you expect to happen next? What do you WANT to happen next?"

Shivering once again, she leant her head against the soft pillows. Instead of shying away further, she'd begun to wiggle her hips. "I want you to make me yours, Master."

"And how precisely do you want me to... claim you?" Weiss rumbled, crawling right up over Ruby until her stomach was pressing down against Ruby's back, her hips pushing into the generous backside. All their activities had caused her arousal to reappear, which surprised her given how wholly satisfied she had been with their earlier play.

"Whatever way you desire... Master." Although it seemed she had already been trying to give her ideas, as she pushed her backside up against the arousal. Feeling it's firmness against her soft skin brought heat back to her cheeks again, but made her smirk. "I can feel that you want me."

Those plump cheeks on either side of her thickness were too inviting. Not that it would happen soon, but if Weiss kept going in that fashion, she could probably climax simply from that. However, she wasn't sure what she wanted.

Although...

No. The instant the idea came to her, she tried to dismiss it. Doing to Ruby what Yang and Ruby had done to her was asking far too much. They had other avenues to accept her girth. Why should they be asked to use the secondary orifice - or tertiary, if one counted Ruby's extremely capable mouth?

Then again, Ruby had asked Weiss to do whatever she wished. To push the boundaries. To punish her body.

"Can you?" Weiss asked as she kept grinding against her, slow and steady. "Can you feel... where I want you?"

And to punctuate her question, she curled in just enough to press the crotch of her underwear directly against the crevice between Ruby's cheeks. Moving her hips side to side once more, Ruby found she was able to feel how close to her rear opening she was. Specifically, where the head was. It was lined up right on it!

 _"There?!"_ At first she flinched, her instinct kicking in when she tried to prevent Weiss from being there. But the more she wriggled to accomplish such a task, the better she felt to have it pressed against her in such a way.

Would she be able to handle that? The girth of Weiss inside her tightest opening? Would Weiss even enjoy such a task? It made sense, to equal the treatment from earlier. But there was something she needed to do first.

"C-can you set my arms free, at least?"

"Of course not!" Weiss snapped, slapping Ruby's thigh. An instant later, however, curiosity got the better of her and she leaned in for another whisper. "Why?"

Breaking out of her character once more, she faced her direction, whispering softly, "S-So if you're going to do that I can..." How could she say it without sounding so crass? She couldn't. Swallowing, she continued, "T-touch myself..."

Blushing furiously even through the haze of carnal desire, Weiss whispered, "Do you really want me to?! I... yes, I obviously enjoyed you doing it to me earlier, but y-you don't have to do the same!"

"I-I kinda want to... If you do. Guess it's like, I scratch your back, you scratch mine, huh?" She nervously giggled.

"Well... alright. But I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry." Then she leaned back and growled, "Why should I set you free, slave?! Obviously you're here to do my bidding!" Her blue eyes cast around for a few seconds until she saw the bag sitting next to the bed. Leaning over, she felt her hardness brush against a tender hip as she reached for the lubricant.

"Because... because you're a merciful Master! A wonderful Master!" Truth be told, not being free for this part had scared her a little. After all, this was going to be a big step for both of them. The leader had only lost her virginity a couple of weeks ago! "Y-You'd do me that kindness, wouldn't you?"

"Of course not!" Weiss thundered in a commanding voice, but she reached up to the bonds capturing Ruby's wrists, setting the jar aside for the moment. A simple slipknot. How did Ruby do this in the first place?! With a grunt, she slid the knot closer to coming undone but did not undo it completely. A few really well-placed tugs in the correct direction and the captive could free herself, if necessary. "You will enjoy what punishment I give to your body, you miscreant, and be grateful!"

Shivering once again, she could only press her head against the pillows, pushing her backside up again toward the heiress so she would be more comfortable. Was she really not going to let her please herself as this happened? Or was that what she meant by "Take care of you"?

"O-Okay... T-Thank you."

"That's more like it." Her smile was satisfied as she eased backward, and then bent in to whisper again. Part of her was enjoying the whispering bits almost as much as the rest of these proceedings. "You can free yourself and you have your word. I'm going to play with you until one of those happens, okay?"

"Yeah... _G-god_ yeah." The idea sent even more thrilling shivers down her spine. The idea that Weiss wouldn't stop until Ruby was at her very limit was exciting, and brought so much heat to her cheeks she could barely stand it anymore.

But first things first. "Are you getting ready then, Master?"

That question made Weiss flush embarrassingly, so it was lucky for the sake of their play that Ruby was blindfolded. She had paused to talk to Ruby and neglected getting more ready. Not that the "window" had closed or anything of that sort.

"Yes!" she growled as she began to glide her hands over the thighs now below her, pressing in against Ruby's rump again. "Ready to punish your body and satisfy my lust! How does that make you feel, slave?"

Playing once more, she struggled against her bonds again, pressing up her behind against her master as best she could. "So good, Mistress! Please, take me as yours!"

"Ruby..." Clearing her throat, she hitched her persona back into place to cover up the loving tone with which she had spoken her name as she began to slide backwards. "Oh, you'll be mine, alright. Right... here."

That last word was punctuated by a wandering thumb that found its way to her tightly-closed rear entrance, teasing the lightest bit. All she could think about was how oddly... cute it was. How could that part of the anatomy be cute? That was ludicrous.

And against the pillows, the small leader could be heard growling. Growling lowly as Weiss' thumb glided across it, rubbing the warm moisture into it in order to make the following easier. Yes. Tonight would be the final step in submitting herself entirely.

The sounds spurred her on; so far, Ruby did not dislike their activities. The heiress reached down to pick up the lube as she continued to prod at it with her thumb, watched the slick skin move slightly with each movement. Watched it move under Ruby's unconscious bodily reactions, opening very slightly and then clenching shut again.

"So cute," Weiss breathed heatedly against the two moist openings.

"You like it, Master?" Ruby couldn't help but ask. How on earth could she find _that_ cute?!

"It's exquisite." Heart thumping in her throat, Weiss slowly leaned in closer. Did she dare? No, that was crazy. Disgusting. Then again, she was feeling unhinged in the moment. Deciding there was no sense in holding anything back; she surged forward and pressed both lips against the quivering hole.

And that made her entire body quiver. Soft lips against such an intimate area would certainly do that, especially if they belonged to that of her heiress. Weiss was really kissing her there! It was so wrong, so dirty...

But if she was enjoying the view of that, wouldn't she enjoy the view of her sex also as she played with it? "Would you like me to roll over again, Master? Give you a better view of all of me."

"Not yet," Weiss breathed against her, fingertips gouging into her form. "Just... let me explore for a while longer. Easier to access this part of you on your knees." The latter comment hadn't been intended to sound dominant, but she figured that could only be a bonus. She left another brief kiss against the strongly-scented skin before pulling away, too full of shame that she had done it at all to continue.

Sighing at the lips disappearing, Ruby held herself steady, once again wiggling her rump against the heiress' length once it was against her cheeks to get into a comfortable position. Already her position of dominance was making her want yet more and more, to be treated as if she were beneath her. Figuratively and literally.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you, slave?" Without adding any lubricant yet, Weiss eased her rigid member inward, pressing the tip straight up against Ruby's darker opening, a mere test to see how she would react. "Are you ready for this experience?"

Behind the mask, her eyes snapped wide open. "W- Master, you're not- you're not going in _dry_ , are you?!"

"What if my heart's desire is to go in dry? Would you give that to me? You live to serve, after all."

"Yes, yes I do!" But lowering her voice to whisper out of character again. "But I swear to god if you dare..."

Of course, Weiss had no intention to follow through on that threat. It likely wouldn't be enjoyable for her, and most certainly not for Ruby. However, the idea of sending that thrill of danger through her partner's stomach was an odd sort of aphrodisiac.

"You do." Her hand reached down and opened the jar, dipping her fingers inside. "You want me inside you because you know it makes me happy, right? And that's all you need. For me to be happy." Then she began to ease the slick fluid up and down between Ruby's cheeks.

Her first initial response, to clench her cheeks tightly together. "C-COLD!" But once she got used to it, she let herself loosen up again, holding herself still so the heiress could get her ready. "Y-yes... I like it when you fill me up. You complete me, Master!"

Doubt flared in Weiss's stomach. Would Ruby really like this the way she did? Would Weiss? Yes, it felt good to have a cock up her own behind, but since said cock had been artificial, she couldn't ask Ruby or Yang how that felt. Though it hadn't hurt Weiss at all to try it, so she supposed it wouldn't hurt Ruby any.

"I do!" Weiss snapped, pushing her index finger against the now-wet opening. "I'm all you need! And part of your need is for me to fill you up! Everywhere!"

"HAH!" She yelled out, feeling the slender digit pushing right up against her, already starting to loosen her muscles around her as she had begun to push the tip inside. The feeling was indescribable. It was painful, yet one of the most satisfying feelings she had ever known. It felt so personal and intimate to have her behind poked in just a way. It made her feel special.

What a fantastic sound! The temptation was great for Weiss to push harder and faster, to accelerate this process to see just how much stimulation Ruby could take all at once for the sake of their play, but her true heart's desire was for her partner to feel each moment, to savour the nuances. In the end, she went with her heart.

"Is... that good for you?" Weiss asked more earnestly, dropping her persona at least for this moment as she turned her fingertip ever so slightly.

Lowly groaning, Ruby's expression loosened even further. And as she was continuing to press her opening again and again, she couldn't help but smile softly. Even if it was such a disgusting thing for them to do, she couldn't help but feel spoiled. "Yeah. I... y-yes, Mistress."

"Okay." Clearing her throat, she began to press in more firmly as the finger continued to turn back and forth. "How does it feel to have a finger there, slave? To know where I'm entering you?"

The groan became louder and louder as she shuffled her hips back and forth. Such actions of course admitted more of her finger inside. She would be completely ready soon. "So good, Master! _So_ good!"

The tip was completely inside Ruby. Her body was apparently as ready for this as Weiss was. Perhaps she could do more. As the finger continued to inch its way in little by little, Weiss grasped her hardness in her other hand and began to glide the head along Ruby's moist sex.

Such contact caused her to gasp. Even though her rear was taunted and entered, she hadn't expected her sex to be teased just yet. Not until Weiss would start to enter her properly. But it wasn't at all unwelcome. In fact, it was met with an even bigger grin.

"Master takes care of me." She smiled, wiggling her hips again.

"Of course I do!" Weiss snapped, gently slapping Ruby's wetness with her arousal. "Now I want you to..." What else could she demand? "To bark like a dog!"

The instant the words were out of her mouth, Weiss cringed. That was insipid. Why on earth would either of them want Ruby to bark like a dog, especially in a moment like this?

The gesture couldn't help but make Ruby giggle. Perhaps she hadn't quite thought about that command before she said it. Still, not wanting to disappoint, she let out a small yipping sound, trying her best to obey anyway.

It was the oddest thing in the world, but Weiss felt a tingle shoot through her stomach at that noise. Was it the noise itself, or the fact that Ruby had done it at her request? Far more likely the latter. Heat blossomed in her cheeks, but she was also fighting the urge to laugh aloud. In the end, she decided to drop the whole thing and focus on the task at hand.

"You really are my pet. Look how gratefully you take my finger. Of course you do." A little more pressure and she was up to her second knuckle.

"Hnnn..." She growled contently. If it weren't for the bonds, she would back herself against the finger once more, to allow yet more into her body. Was this how Weiss felt the first time she was intruded in this way? Like a pet?

But Weiss could see the way Ruby moved, strained to back into her hand. Taking that as a sign, she pushed all the way forward until her finger could go no deeper.

"Aaaahhh!" She grinned once more. Even if it was just a finger, it felt so filling for it to be there! And it flared insatiable heat to her sex when she thought about it all the more. This was Weiss, filling her tightest place. And it was only to get better.

"Yes..." She sighed, trying to lean into the hand again.

"You're so tight here," Weiss purred as she began to shift the finger around inside. "Warm and perfect. My little pet likes to have something where she's warm and perfect, doesn't she?"

She couldn't even speak anymore. Everything was so intense already, and that was just a finger! The only thing she could do was nod contently, curling her toes in delight.

"That's right." With a delighted smile, the heiress drew back slightly, though she kept the finger in exactly as it was, all the way inside Ruby's body. This idea had just come to her, and she was hoping Ruby would be amenable. "Now... roll over for me, pet."

"H-huh? Like... like _this?"_

"Yes! Do it, right now! Or don't you want to please Master?"

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Ruby braced herself. This would feel very strange. Once prepared, she shifted herself again to roll back to where she was, rolling back into her back. Of course, as it shifted the finger around inside her, another content moan sounded out from her. She was unable to help herself as the small opening tightened slightly.

Feeling it clench, Weiss frowned in sympathy. Had that been too much? Of course, the sound coming from Ruby's throat was not at all displeased. "Did you like spinning on my finger? Did you, slave?" The sight of Ruby's glistening sex was somewhat distracting, but they had committed to trying something new just now. It would be bad form to abandon that pursuit at this juncture.

"Yes master." She purred, biting her lip once more as she brought her legs back over herself, holding them back to make room for her to line herself up ready.

"Does master like the view?"

"Master does." The finger remained inside Ruby, but Weiss's other hand reached down to put each leg up on her shoulders. "Master has always liked the view of your tender body!" Then she began to move the finger back and forth, much more so than she had previously.

"Aaaahhh!" She growled once again, unable to help but curl her toes back and forward in delight unable to help but clench herself tight again. Yes, she was ready.

"M-more, master. Please... I'm ready."

Weiss was ready, as well. How was it that those two girls could make her feel these urges so often, multiple times in a day? Her other hand took up the jar of lube and drizzled it all over her length, watching the pearls of moisture bead and slide down either side. Then she began to lower it down toward the exploratory finger.

"I'm going to give you more, slave. You're about to get everything. Do you dare oppose me... or are you ready to have your body ravaged?"

She was in no position to argue. Heart ridden with desire, body aching for more, she attempted to move herself closer against the heiress again.

"Yes. I want that more than anything, master."

"Then let us both meet our needs, my little mongrel." That last remark had not been intentional, but it had a nice ring to it so Weiss decided to let it pass without comment. She began to slide the well-oiled head down along the taut perineum until it came to rest just above her finger.

The smaller leader sighed contently, trying as best she could to look down at what was about to happen. If only she could see it for herself, see what Weiss was doing. But no, that would spoil the feeling. The sensation of touch.

As quickly as she could manage, Weiss drew her finger out and pressed herself against the loosened opening. Without forcing it in any further, she began to move it back and forth, already moaning quietly at the sensation. This promised to be quite good.

Already the leader moaned out again. Weiss's girth was far larger than her finger was, both width wise and depth wise. It promised to fill her up even more then get finger ever could. As best she could, she tried to adjust herself to Weiss's movements, in order to keep herself open for her.

Slowly but surely, the head began to slip past Ruby's defenses. A burning need to thrust deep into her all at once swept over Weiss. She wouldn't, of course, but she wanted to be inside her already, for them to be joined.

"Yes, slave! Don't you love this? Do you love feeling my hard cock pushing into that part of you?"

 _"Ooooh!"_ she groaned. It slightly pained her to have the head enter inside of her. This was far larger than a finger indeed. But once the initial pain was over, she welcomed the entry inside of her, continuing to try and hold herself open as much as she could. If only her hands were free, though! "Yes! Yes, I love it!"

"Yeah," Weiss panted as she shifted from side to side slightly, trying to gauge whether or not Ruby was open enough for her to advance. Was this even going to be possible? Maybe not everyone was built the same back there. Maybe Ruby was too tight to admit her. Of course, there was only one way to be completely sure.

"M-maybe if..." Breaking her character once again, she could feel that Weiss wasn't able to push herself much deeper. Even when Ruby was trying her hardest to allow her in. That just wouldn't do.

And so she made the decision to "escape" her bonds, giving a few quick tugs to set herself free. But right away to play into the act, her hands went down to hold herself open, waiting eagerly for more of her lover to be pushed inside.

When she saw the hands appear by her own, Weiss felt certain that everything had become far too much for Ruby and that this was the end of their play... and was pleasantly surprised that instead she only wanted to help. The spell felt broken now, and Weiss flushed scarlet.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I tried, I... are you mad that you had to help?"

"Huh? No, no way!" She leant up to smile at her, even with the full knowledge that she was unable to actually see her. But determined not to ruin their moment, or even let this ruin their play, she put her voice back on again. "S-see what you do to me, Master? I had to escape, because I wanted more of you!"

Smiling faintly, Weiss decided then and there that Ruby was entitled to a flurry of hugs later. For the moment...

"You stupid, ungrateful slave! I'll forgive you, but... you're going to have many more punishments in your future to make up for this now!"

"But Master, I'm still blind! This way I can aid you, and you can still satisfy your urges. I'm at your command, Master!" she urged on, once again trying as best she could to hold herself open to the advances. Even though it wasn't much, every little helped her. She just wanted for her master to fill her.

"Yes, but you disobeyed! You slipped out of your bonds! I think that means another spanking!" As Weiss began to slip just the tiniest bit further into her hindquarters, she added, "Perhaps... tomorrow?"

Unable to concentrate as Weiss began to slip even further into her, she wiggled and writhed beneath her again, moaning out once more as Weiss's sex was entering into her rear. It was completing her! "Yes! Yes, whatever you want!"

"That's right!" Weiss groaned as sweat began to roll down her back, as she leaned in slightly and shivered from the sensation of tight hind-muscles sliding all around herself. It was glorious! "Ohhhh, Ruby! YES!"

"M-more! Please!" She begged. Already Weiss had delved deeper than her finger had managed to reach. Never had she expected to be so full or fulfilled from this activity! Even just having her inside that tight hole was enough to make her breath run short. She needed more fulfilment.

And Weiss intended to give it to her, whatever she desired. They both desired this. It was entirely natural for them in that moment, though she couldn't have thought of anything more unnatural before her life had changed in this way.

When her hips met Ruby's hands, she let out a quiet gasp. All the way in. She had not been expecting that so soon! As when Yang had first penetrated her, once the head and the thickest part of her had passed, the rest slid in quite smoothly.

Her lover also let out a quiet moan. The thick girth was completely inside of her. She could feel as it had stretched the tight skin and muscles, filled her up completely. Never had she felt so full in her life!

But burning heat was still ever present in her sex. She wanted to be sated there, as well. Would she be able to handle that much?

"If I can ask... Master," she said breathlessly, finally releasing her cheeks once the heiress had slid inside, only to instead grasp the bed sheets below. "Can you touch me?"

A hearty groan fell easily from Weiss's lips. Ruby was as tight there as she was elsewhere. Remembering they were still playing their roles, Weiss began to stroke Ruby's inner thigh as she growled, "Beg. Beg for it, my pet. Make me consider giving that to you!"

She gripped he sheets even tighter, unknown to her knowledge; she had even begun to claw at them desperately as she whimpered, "Please! Only you can satisfy me. You complete me. I just want you, _everywhere_ I can have you!"

"RUBY!" No amount of playacting could make Weiss hold back any longer - partly because of the ripples of pleasure running up and into her from Ruby's anxiously-shifting backside. Biting her bottom lip, she reached down and pressed against Ruby's sex with her thumb, moving it in tiny circles.

"HAH! AAH!" _Finally_. Her aching sex was being seen to. And right while a huge cock was filling her rear end! But for some reason, Weiss still wasn't thrusting yet. Even when they were both more than ready.

Perhaps it was time to ramp things up.

"What's wrong, Master?" she asked, rotating her hips in circles against the huge girth, having to bite her lips to prevent herself moaning again. "Can you not handle my tight little behind?"

"Hnnhhhh!" Weiss groaned, almost as shocked by her words as by her actions. "Ruby, you're... I didn't think you'd be ready for more so soon!" Still panting quietly, she began to draw out a little at a time. Her eyes goggled as she watched it happen, and she was beside herself. That wasn't meant to go in there, was it?

"I am... I want you, Weiss. Show me what i was doing to you! What Yang was doing to you!" She challenged, bracing herself against the sheets once more as she felt it pull out of her gradually. This was going to be intense.

Again, Weiss felt a fairly complete blush settle over herself as she remembered just how hard Yang had ridden her backside. Did she dare get that rough with Ruby? Did she dare when an actual male sex was involved instead of one made of plastic?

They must. Whether or not they could handle it was something they were about to find out. Once Weiss was almost entirely drawn outward, she brought her hips forward at a steady pace, deep within Ruby once more within two seconds.

"MFF!" An intense burst of pleasure flooded Ruby's body once more. Even if she doubted the human body was built to handle such things, she was certainly enjoying each and every moment! And when Weiss repeated the actions, the same moan sounded out, again and again. Each thrust was sending further pleasure through her, stimulating her small behind more and more.

The heiress stared down in mild shock. Was this really alright? Of course, Ruby could always ask her to slow down or use that word of hers again if it wasn't. Still, she couldn't help but worry some small amount. Therefore, she focused on the enjoyment she was feeling and that Ruby no doubt was also at least partially experiencing herself.

"Yes, my slave!" Her hips shifted back and forth, feeling every inch of delicate insides. "You're all mine, aren't you? My favourite!"

"Ah! Aah!" She moaned over and over. She really wasn't going to let up, it seemed! No mercy here, which was somewhat what she had asked for. The girth was continually pummelling her insides, and she loved it! Even more when her sex was rubbed. "Yes, YES!"

"Mmhhh, yes, Ruby!" Again, she increased her pace, and this time she did not stop, continually pushing into and drawing back out of the taut muscles at a medium pace. "How are you this good?!"

Sweat was dripping all over the leader, her breath was heavy. And her moans were getting louder as she continued onward. Each push was bringing her closer already. It was no wonder the heiress was so quick an hour ago!

Now that Weiss was somewhat more accustomed to both of their movements and positions, she decided there was no sense holding back any longer. The thumb on Ruby's sex began to glide back and forth steadily, dipping into the middle slightly with each pass. How could any one human being feel this unbelievable?

"OHHH!" Ruby called out, toes curling and grasping at the air as she felt them above her lover's shoulders. Unbearable heat was finally being treated by deft hands and fingers, and whenever she felt Weiss deep inside of her, she felt it bump right up against her skin, making her smile and moan out loudly with delight. "Yes! This is so good! YES!"

The scrabbling of the toes on her shoulders did not go unnoticed as the heiress thumped up against her slave's firm thighs, feeling her orgasm growing and tightening. This was going to be glorious.

"Are you... are you close?" she asked baldly as she began to thrust into the virgin rump with greater speed than ever before.

"N-not ye- AH! YEAH! YES I AM!" When the speed had begun to ramp up even faster, she felt her muscles beginning to tighten and clench beyond her control, the odd sensation in her stomach was coming back again as her sex was played with. Yes she certainly was close!

"Make me finish! Make me finish with all of you inside me, Master!"

"Yes!" Weiss ordered. "You will finish for me, slave! Let me feel how much you enjoy feeling my body against yours! Feeling me deep ins-s-siiiiide you!" Her own climax was almost bursting forth. Wouldn't be long now at all before she was going to finish - but she would finish inside Ruby! Was that alright? To do such a thing in there?

"Aaaah! AAH! WEEEEIII- _AAAAHH!"_

Finally, Ruby's head was thrown back in pleasure. The smaller leader could hold on no longer as she quivered all over, muscles of her inner walls, both of her rear and her sex, were tightening, and the heat dispelled all through her veins, to her head, a wonderful high was given to her by Weiss's cock. She enjoyed it more than anything.

At this point, she didn't care where Weiss finished. As long as she was close by.

"It's going t-to- RUBY, I'M-"

That was as far as Weiss was able to articulate what she expected to happen before it was already happening. With a ghastly shudder, she was climaxing deep inside the body of her friend, every clenching of the muscles around her girth kneading yet more seed from her. It was too much! Or was it just enough?

Coming down from her high, finally Ruby mustered the energy to reach up to her blindfold, moving it onto her forehead so at last she could see what was happening. Of course, she was greeted by an exhausted Weiss grasping her legs, and the sight of her sex deep within her rear.

"Oh... That was... was..."

"W-was...?" she prompted. Ruby looked fantastic splayed out beneath her, panting and sweating and eyeing the results of their second coupling of the day. The silver eyes seemed a tad alarmed - or perhaps it was her imagination. She truly hoped Ruby had loved it as much as she did. Already her cock was beginning to feel sore, but she didn't want to leave just yet. Not until they were both ready.

"Intense," she finished, finally giving in again as she fully relaxed herself as best she could. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

With a weak nod, Weiss tilted her head this way and that, examining their positions. This was a sight she was going to remember forever. At long last, she placed her hands on Ruby's hips and asked, "Can I... withdraw? Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah, please," she said quietly, bracing herself on the bed sheets again. "And then cuddles?"

"Of course. Hang on..." Gritting her teeth, Weiss did her best to pull back as smoothly and as straight as she could manage. A low, continuous groan sounded out as Weiss slid her sex out of her, making her grip the sheets even tighter. But once she was free, there was a sigh of relief. All that was left of the girl was a content grin.

"I can see... Why you like this..."

With a slight grimace, Weiss gingerly tucked herself back behind her underwear. She could worry about clean-up later. Then she slid up along the sheets and curled her form around Ruby's, sighing in some relief that such an experimental new thing had gone okay and that now they were done.

"Yeah, it's... different, isn't it? Not that I know what it feels like from your point of view yet, but..."

There was a very important word in that conversation: _yet_. That would only mean...

"W-wait... The test results, I completely forgot! How did they go? Are you gonna... You know?"

Smiling with chagrin, Weiss pecked Ruby on the cheek as she said, "You're adorable when you're needlessly excited, you know."

That was enough to bring the redness back into her cheeks again, and make her cover up her face. "Psshh..."

"And yes, Ruby, I do indeed have the results. As it turns out, the power of Dust is limitless." Deciding to stop being coy for once in her life, she blurted, "I can change back AND forth at will as long as I have the formula!"

"So you're gonna change? Like, once a day or something?" Ruby appeared confused, but as she saw how excited the heiress was, she smiled happily, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "That is amazing!"

Laughter burst from Weiss as she was embraced, both at Ruby's reaction and pure relief that it was a favourable one. "Well, I wasn't thinking as often as THAT, but... yes, I think I would like to try going back to my original, erhm, _equipment_ for a while." Then her face turned slightly more serious as she drew back to look at her partner. "Th-that is, if it's alright with you."

The redhead shrugged, cuddling into her lover once again. Of course, she very much enjoyed that part of her anatomy, but in the whole, it was just a part of her. "It's your choice, Weiss. Not mine."

"No, I'm clear on that, but... it does affect you. And Yang, we can't forget Yang." Snorting slightly, she glanced over at Ruby again. "How do you think she'll take the news? Would she be alright with it?"

"Yang? She'll be cool with it. Just means you can't do this back on her to show her how it feels, you know?" However she realised something else as well... "Wait, a formula? Will that work on anyone? Maybe you can give her a dick..."

Eyes goggling, Weiss stared down at her friend in shock. "Ruby! You... how can you think something so crude?! It's not a toy!" Then she reconsidered. "Unless that's what Yang would want..."

"I dunno. She always seems so dominant with you; I think it could be like a revenge thing." However, the more she thought about it, the more she slammed her eyes shut, remembering that was her sister she was thinking about. "Eeewww."

Weiss also suppressed a shudder, though in this case it was at the thought of a well-hung Yang invading her newly-regrown female sex. "Revenge, indeed! I wouldn't stand for her to treat me roughly!"

"Exactly, you can show her who's boss!" Though that sentence was finished with a yawn. And yet another nuzzle into Weiss's neck. Already the small girl's eyes were closing. "I'm sleepy..."

A light smile graced Weiss's face as she snuggled up against the drowsing face. "I can't imagine sleeping right now, but I also can't imagine being anywhere else."

Despite being half asleep, she looked up to her lover again, tucking into her eagerly. "Weiss?"

"Hm?" Weiss was only half paying attention, as she was trying to very gently nip the blanket up and over both of them with the arm under Ruby's neck.

"I know we're happy with this arrangement, and you are as well. But if Yang wasn't here... would you still like me?" She was somewhat babbling. Being half asleep and drowsy was making her awfully truthful however.

A pang shot through Weiss. "Of course, don't be a dunce! You and her aren't some sort of... package deal! Well, I mean you're part of the same family, it's true, but I see you as two distinctly separate individuals, both essential to our team! And... and also..." She trailed off, not quite sure how to put into words her feelings as they went beyond friendship. This was not her strong suit.

"Also, what?" she asked, looking up to her from under the blanket she was just tucked into.

It seemed Ruby would not be very lenient. "Also... essential to me."

Ruby knew her partner. Her past with her family had made it very difficult for her to open up in such a way. And she would not have said it unless she truly meant it. It was enough to bring a tear to her eye. And so, she reached up to peck her cheek, before nuzzling against her again. There was no way she could say her own feelings better.

Though that answer seemed to satisfy the young redhead, it didn't satisfy Weiss. She deserved more than just "you're not rubbish" - she deserved a real and earnest accounting of just how much Weiss needed her. And that was quite a lot.

But it seemed that would have to wait for another time. At present, Ruby was drifting off to dreamland, and there was nothing in the world that could make her want to wake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: This is one of the BIG WhiteRose chaps, I hope you guys dug it! And again sorry about all that time between updates and that this one might be the last one this year. I'll try to get chap 15 out after Christmas!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY teasing in class. Weiss and Blake "discuss" the situation with Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Monochrome: discussion, light teasing, public arousal.
> 
> Polynation (Ruby/Weiss/Yang/Blake): Public teasing, under-the-table fun, fingering. (Nothing major)
> 
> Bee's Schnees (Weiss/Yang/Blake): butt-grabbing, kissing, light bondage, boob-hickeys, nipple worship, fingering, leg-riding, breast-squeezing, masturbation, "slugging".

Outside roaming the grounds, the monochrome Faunus was waiting for her teammate to join her. They'd arranged to have a chat about things with Yang following their brief encounter in the hallway. This way, Weiss's head was clear, as was the air around them. They both knew that neither of them was in this to spite the other.

When she finally caught her friend making her way toward the statue, she smiled and waved to her.

"There you are!" Weiss breathed brightly as she trotted up to Blake, noting how composed and demure she looked, as always. It was ironic, given that Weiss did her best to pull off the same effect and put quite a lot of time and energy into doing so. Offering her hand to be shook, she asked, "Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh, not too long! Just a few minutes." Eager to please, she looked down to the heiress's hand and shook it, before starting to walk down the pathways of the grounds. This way, there was no pressure. "So, um... Did your doctor's appointment go well?"

"My what? Oh! Oh, I... yes, it went quite well. In fact, I'll be filling my, er, prescription today." As Weiss fell into step beside her teammate, she thought about the time she had booked in the Dust lab for later that afternoon. At first, her only intention was to craft the cure, but then she decided that as long as she had the space all to herself... she might as well make a few doses of each combination.

"That's good, then. I hope things all go well." Pacing by her side, her team mate occasionally looked over to her, then back to their path. On the way here she had planned out exactly what she wanted to say, down to the last detail. But now, it seemed her mind had gone blank.

"Sooo..."

"So." They had both run out of things to say. Truth be told, they didn't speak to each other one-on-one often enough. "Yang?"

"Y-Yeah... I wondered, first off, what do you think of all this?" But as soon as the words left her mouth, Blake cringed. "I-I mean... I know you're already in that kind of thing with her and Ruby, but... how does it work out for you?"

That immediately threatened to bring a flush to her cheeks, but she fought the reaction down. "Well, it... was unexpected, to be sure. Please don't think I said, 'A relationship with two people - who are women, no less? Sign me up!' Still, it's been... I'm getting used to the arrangement. And I do care about both of them dearly, of course! Just as you must care about Yang!"

"I do. Definitely. She always takes care of me." The words brought a soft smile to her once again. She could always rely on her partner, it seemed. Even when it was to try and get her a girlfriend of her own. "I'll admit I was... confused. But I see that it's not a power thing, or a spite thing. Your arrangement is... affectionate. Loving, if that's the right word."

"Exactly." Weiss did feel another flare of jealousy when she saw the expression cross Blake's face, but it was unexpectedly minor. This soon after finding out about Blake, she was already getting over that. Then again, her "rule" about the custom underwear had probably gone a long way toward soothing that unwarranted possessiveness. "And... I know we haven't said as much directly, but I'm..." How could she phrase this so it wouldn't sound like she had appointed herself as being in charge of their bizarre situation? "What you and Yang want isn't my business. As long as you care about each other, I think that's great!"

She smiled again. "Right." But looking around the area a little more, the Faunus girl was checking to be sure no one was around. And there was good reason that became clear when she finally spoke again.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm... well. I'm new to the more... _intimate_ side. I _want_ to do things, but I always chicken out at the last second. So I'm kinda glad she has you there, to satisfy her."

"Oh? What kind of things are you hesitant about?" Then Weiss smiled wryly. "Not that I'm any kind of expert, but at least I have a little practice now. Have you and she... well, where are you in that process? If you don't mind telling!"

The Faunus's cheeks were equally red now as she stared at the paved ground, trying to rattle her head together. "We've kissed, and I've watched her... relieve herself. She's seen me, a little here and there. But we've never actually... touched one another. In that kinda way"

Weiss nearly tripped over a paving stone. "You WHAT?!" Then she sighed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry- for a second there, I thought you meant she... n-nevermind!"

"W-wha? Wait, I worded that wrong didn't I? I don't mean I watch people pee! _That's_ weird!" She nervously laughed again, further explaining, "Let's just say after I gave her the 'no touching' challenge, your special underwear didn't help her in the slightest."

Still laughing along with Blake a tad, Weiss touched her on the forearm and leaned in. "Okay, so you do have to tell me... was Yang really upset about that? I only wanted to tease her a little, and she seemed to be receptive, so..."

"No, she wasn't. I'll be honest, they looked... kinda nice on her," she confessed. Of course, knowing they bared the woman's emblem all over them did send waves of jealousy through her, but that jealousy did also add to the thrill the first time they did things.

"Wait... did she show them to you?" The heiress's jaw dropped open. "Oh my GOD, I expected her to change into some normal underwear once the 'challenge' was over!"

"She showed them to me. When she talked about them, I had to see. Is that... weird?" she asked, hunching her shoulders together. She really was new to all these experiences.

"Not really; I'd be curious, too." Though Weiss did have to wonder at Yang's motivation for showing Blake that she was "claimed" in that way. "Well, that shop does impeccable work, of course. You... really liked them? Even though you and Yang...?"

"They were pretty. And they revealed a lot... And I think that aspect, Yang liked to flaunt." Though remembering how nervous she got when in that elevator, she tried to compose herself again, refusing to think of such things. "What I struggle with is starting. Like, we'll kiss, I'll want to do more, but I'm too nervous to do anything. Even when I've seen her in just those."

"Do you _want_ to do more, though? Nobody's saying you're required to - not even Yang, I suspect. Horny as she is." Thinking for a minute, the fair-haired girl debated what might be the best approach. "You know, Ruby was also a bit hesitant in the beginning to... receive pleasure from me. A blindfold helped her. Is that something you might want to try?"

"Maybe... I never thought about that." It was one option when it came to her turn to receive pleasure, but that was just one of the things she was nervous of. The main one was pleasing Yang. "I'm more wondering how I can get her going. What she likes, what I even do? I don't exactly know how to please a woman. The books I read don't tend to have those types of relationships."

"Well, it's a lot easier if you read one intended for men and stick to the 'foreplay' section," Weiss half-joked with a smile. "Um... to be frank, it doesn't take much to get Yang going. There are a few... advanced things I could mention, but I don't know if you want to bother with those just yet. Might be more fun to just explore!"

"Maybe. I just... I know you said Yang wouldn't be too concerned if we never did, but I don't want her to think I'm awful at it."

"Are you kidding? Look at you! You're absolutely gorgeous! And as for your 'technique', that's just something you learn with time. She's not expecting you to be perfect right out of the gate."

"I know, but she's had so much experience! How can I possibly match it?" she asked, looking down toward the ground again. "It's a shame I can't, like, view from a distance. Like learn by watching. Is that weird to think that?"

"Hmm... you did say you observed Yang going to work on herself already." A tiny smile rife with innuendo sprouted up on Weiss's lips. "You like to watch, don't you?"

Right away, her eyes snapped open, and her cheeks flared red. "I-I like to _learn..._ and if watching is how you learn..."

"Why, Blake Belladonna, you little voyeur!" Seeing the reaction her remark had sparked, Weiss only allowed herself a quiet chuckle before she said, "Kidding, I'm kidding! It's absolutely fine if that's what you like, or even if you really do mean just watching to learn. In fact..." Clearing her throat, Weiss debated for a moment before she continued. "You could watch me, I suppose. If you wanted."

Blake stopped in her tracks. Was that often done in these sorts of relationships? Had Ruby watched Yang perform such tasks on her?! But they were related! There were many questions, but each one about allowing herself to observe Weiss and Yang together could be rationalised. It would be the most practical choice, to see first-hand how it was done, and perhaps even fun for Yang.

"Would she know I was watching? I mean... would you tell her?"

"That's up to you, I think." Weiss felt her heat rising even more. The idea of being observed in the act was... thrilling, to say the least. "But if you want to watch Yang without her knowing, I'll stay quiet - as long as you promise to tell her afterward. It wouldn't be right to keep that from her any longer than that, would it?"

"Well... I think she should know off the bat. Just in case." Perhaps she could ask one of the questions now; at least, the most prominent one. "Have you... as in, the _three_ of you, ever done that all together? Even if Ruby and Yang are sisters?"

The heat showed no sign of dwindling now. Weiss resisted tugging at her skirt or otherwise drawing attention to the junction of her legs. "W-we have, once. They went to great pains to make sure there was no, erhm, _interaction_ between them." Lowering her voice, she added, "Schnee sandwich."

"O-oh..." Imagining such a thing could only make her cheeks even worse. How was that even possible for three women anyway? Perhaps Weiss was the barrier between them, or-

No. As intriguing as that mental picture was, one she might revisit later, she was getting off subject. "Maybe if I watched... I could follow through? And eventually, we could make a Yang Sandwich, so to speak."

Those words caused the heat to burst over the dam. Even while they were walking through the splendour of the Beacon grounds, Weiss felt a very slight pull in the front of her underwear. Luckily, her skirt was made of ample material to mask this, but it might not if she made it to fully erect status.

"You and me? At the same time?" Why did the thought turn her on so much? Not so much that she wanted to be with Blake in such a way, but the thought of Yang being pleasured by herself AND another person at the same time... it was beyond delicious. It was intoxicating.

Just as it was for Blake, as well. And unlike Ruby and Yang, there was no boundary specifically needed to part then both relationship-wise. In fact, that could be brought into play.

"Something I have read about, if you would be alright with it: we could make Yang watch us kiss, or something. Tease her in that way. I don't know if she'd react the same, but in that particular book, the guy really liked it."

"What kind of books are you reading?!" That was what Weiss said, but at the same time, she was thinking about the idea of kissing Blake. Would she be okay with doing that if they weren't romantically interested in each other? By now, she knew a woman's lips felt wonderful against her own, so that was not the issue. What if she ended up having sexual contact with Blake?

"Just one small question," Weiss asked nervously a few seconds later, trying to ignore the growing tingle beneath her skirt. "How soon did you want to put any of this into effect? We were all going out for dinner tonight, so I don't suppose you'll want to right after..."

Even just thinking about it was making the Faunus girl more and more nervous. Tonight wasn't the best choice, that was more or less confirmed. But perhaps...

"There's Professor Peach's speech on the sociology of Vale and its economics in a couple of days. Yang will be bored stupid. And right outside Peach's classroom? One of the larger broom cupboards, with a locking door. It's perfect."

That completely stopped Weiss in her tracks. "You're suggesting we not only do this in such a... p-public place as that, but also that we SKIP THE LECTURE?!"

As much as she wanted to turn around and ask "do you really want to go to that lecture" to her, she was right. Besides, that wasn't what she had in mind. "I meant AFTER. You know... Wind her up while we're in there, and then push her into the cupboard after, finish the job."

"Well... I suppose we could give that a try." Then she smirked, slipping her hands into the small of her back. "And I don't mind telling you that doing that to Yang would be a small revenge for something she and Ruby did to me a few weeks ago."

"Hmm? What do you-" Then she remembered. That lecture of Professor Port's. Indeed, they were all acting very strangely that day. "They didn't..."

"You bet they did," Weiss sighed. "And they didn't think to mention their plans to me beforehand, either. Yang is well overdue to be paid back for that little dalliance!"

"Well then... We'll sit either side of her in the lecture. Then when we get her into the cupboard, I'll take the ribbon off Gambol Shroud. And then..."

Even though she was the less experienced of the two, Blake seemed to have her way of explaining their plans, which she did so to the heiress eagerly. All that was left was to wait for that fateful lecture...

* * *

The hall was at its usual capacity for Professor Peach's long-anticipated lecture. That is, anticipated by the nerdiest students and the professor himself. They were all seated in a line: Ruby on the aisle, with Weiss, Yang, and Blake on her right, in that order. All of them had notebooks open in front of them.

Notebook was one word that could be used to describe the mess at Yang's desk. She'd been instead scribbling all over it, drawing many scribbles of a figure looking very much like Professor Peach getting eaten by many different Grimm. And whenever he wasn't looking, she would slouch over her desk. She was completely, and utterly, bored.

However, she wasn't going to be bored for long. Which she found out when a single delicate, pale finger began tracing small circles upon her knee.

Instead, it made the slouched over girl's eyes snap open, and the pen to fall from her hand. It was coming from Weiss's side, or so she thought. But when it happened again, there was another touch from the other side. _Both_ of them. This was her worst nightmare.

Weiss leaned backward just enough to make eye contact with Blake and wink at her. So they were both on the same page; the games had begun. For just a few seconds, Weiss allowed her hand to close completely around the knee in a warm fashion, prepared to tease soon but not immediately. It was enough for now that Yang knew what was about to happen. Joining in, Blake began to caress the woman's inner thigh, only softly grazing across it at first, then heading inward. It was enough to provoke a response from the blonde, at least.

Quickly grabbing the pencil again, she had begun to scribble as quickly as possible, pushing it over to Weiss. _"Was this your idea?!"_

As she felt the shifting that belonged to Blake's hand, Weiss took up the pencil with her free hand and jotted down a reply. " _Now why do you accuse me first? I'm offended."_

 _"You're the only one with motive."_ Although that last word began to trail down the page as she felt a hand beginning to touch right against her panties, belonging, of course, to her other lover. She had to bite her lip to prevent a gasp.

 _"And what motive is that?"_ the heiress continued, running her hand along the outside of Yang's thigh. Obviously it felt wonderful to touch, but she was mostly focused on the blonde's reactions - which hadn't disappointed so far.

Finding she couldn't even pick up the pencil to respond anymore, Yang had begun to growl quietly, leaning back in her chair in a small attempt to make what was happening to her less obvious.

But that was Blake's challenge. She had eased off Yang's underwear to her thighs again, rubbing the skin softly to keep her even more pent up.

When Weiss made another pass up the thigh, she felt the bump of the panties a lot closer to her thigh and had to suppress a gasp. For someone who said she was inexperienced and gun-shy, Blake certainly worked fast! With a smug little grin, she moved her hand in and rubbed the opposite inner thigh smoothly.

And then caught sight of the paper being dragged across her desk out of the corner of her eye. Though she paid it little attention, apparently Ruby's boundless curiosity had got the better of her. Deciding it didn't matter much one way or the other, she kept her eyes on Yang's desktop, knowing what was going on right beneath that notebook.

"Mff..." The actions of two people were beginning to be too much. They were both working her inner thighs hastily and without mercy. She had to resist moaning out into the hall, there was no way she wanted more attention on her!

Especially as it seemed she had caught the professor's. _"Xiao Long. What's your input on this?"_

Weiss's hand froze. What on Remnant were they to do with the professor staring down the one being teased? Drawing her hand away wouldn't be wise at that particular moment.

"U-Um..." Looking at the board intently, she tried to piece things together. What were they even talking about? Economics, what was that to do with being a huntress? Even without the hands touching her, her mind was blank.

"N-No idea. Sorry."

"Hmph. Next time, please refrain from looking like you're going to fall asleep in my class."

"I can answer for you, sir!" Weiss volunteered with her free hand raised. The other hand stayed right where it was. Meanwhile, Ruby was very slowly writing on the paper, given that the professor's eyes were cast in their direction for the time being.

"Very well, Weiss Schnee. What was the most important economic decision Vale had made in the past fifty years?"

Anyone who had been listening would know, it was the decision to sell the Dust Mines off to be privatised rather then owned by the government. But the blonde wasn't listening at all. In fact, she was too busy biting her lips as Blake continued her assault upon her thighs. How much longer was this lecture going to go on?

"Well," Weiss said with the lightest chuckle as she caressed Yang's knee, "it's a matter of opinion. Most would say the transference of the Dust mines into the privatised sector, but one could also make an argument for the Cross Continental Transmit tower. It's opened up Vale to vastly improved trade."

"That is correct! Always an eager listener, Mss Schnee." The professor smiled, soon turning back to the board again to continue his lecture.

In the time which she was spared, Yang had managed to scribble yet another note at Weiss, this one more threatening. _"If we get caught you are SO doing my homework for a month."_

Weiss pulled the note over to read, but she found another one thrust in front of her from the opposite side. With a shrug, she read that one first: _"What are you guys doing over there?"_

Glancing up, he caught Ruby raising a single eyebrow at her. What could Weiss tell her? That they were all for a game of Torture The Yang? It would most likely only turn the younger girl's stomach. However, Ruby did know the situation, and could hardly judge. Therefore, Weiss simply scribbled down _"What do you think?"_ and slid it back before replying to Yang, _"Wow. After what you did to me just a couple of weeks ago?"_

 _"That was different," s_ he immediately replied. But in fact, it certainly wasn't different. Not at all. They were going to team up on Yang just like she and Ruby had on Weiss. However...

She remembered that she had got back just as badly. And perhaps, she should. And so she put her hand back under the desk, immediately resting it on her knee, beginning to rub. Two could play at this game.

 _"It was hardly any diff-"_ and the rest of Weiss's rebuttal was a trailing line. Yang intended to do this AGAIN? Biting her lip to force her mind to focus, she started again. _"What are you doing?! This was supposed to be for you!"_

Unable to grab the paper again, she leant over to whisper into her ear this time. _"You got me last time, and I'm hardly gonna make Blake's first here!"_

At that, Weiss felt her eyebrows shoot up, even though the caress of Yang's warm breath was not unwelcome. "Are you insane?" she hissed. "You won't lay a hand on Blake in here! She just wanted to give something to you as sort of a- a baby step!"

"It was HER idea?!" she gasped in disbelief.

But when the professor cleared her throat again, she snapped upright, hand leaving Weiss's knee again. A quick glance over to the other desks showed her that the professor wasn't the only one to see them acting suspicious. As was Ren, and Jaune. And even a couple more people in the class. To continue to tease Weiss would be a bad idea.

Of course, Weiss had also smiled awkwardly at the other students and the professor when noticing they were all paying attention to her. Waving with one hand, she gave Yang a very mild pinch with the other, simply as a warning. This was fun, but they needed to be careful.

Right away, Blake winked at Weiss again, gesturing for her to get back to work, which she did so also. Allowing Weiss to make the first move into her underwear, she merely touched the tops of her thighs, delicately running her nails over the skin to flare up more of a reaction from her.

The heiress took the cue in stride. Before, she had been waiting to see where Blake might take things, but clearly she was still hoping for Weiss to do the lion's share. That was fine. Slowly, Weiss's fingers traced backward until they began to feel wispy hairs brushing against their tips.

"HMM!" Grasping the desk tightly, she looked down to her notes again in an attempt to concentrate, all for naught. The two's nimble fingers and actions were driving her insane, and she couldn't even scream out against it.

The writhing and gripping encouraged Weiss. Yang hadn't said anything to stop her. Doing her damnest not to grin giddily, she began to move one fingertip up and down the slickness, grateful that everything was going to plan.

That is, she was. Before Ruby's hand appeared on her own knee. Snatching up the pencil and nearly knocking it off the desk in her haste, she merely scribbled "RUBY?!" on the page.

As a finger had begun to touch between her lips, Yang let out yet another groaning sound, having to cross her legs to try and prevent herself stomping her feet. And it was only to get worse when another hand entered her underwear, belonging to the other woman. Following Weiss's example, she began to rub the slick wetness between her lips alongside Weiss.

But looking over to the heiress again, she noticed that she was particularly flustered. And the redhead was close by.

The knuckles brushing against Weiss's own was a unique sensation, to be sure. Working in tandem to bring the blonde off. Of course, it was their plan all along, but feeling it in action was quite different than it being solely in her head.

Meanwhile, a page was being pushed back in her direction bearing the words, _"Is this not a thing we're doing?"_ Glancing back over, she saw a tiny smile on their leader's face. The hand on her thigh had gone stationary, but neither had it removed itself. What should she do? Discourage her? Encourage her?

As Yang was doing her best to bite back her moans, she continued to hold herself against the desk. Even with such small motions, she was being brought closer to her limit. Two women working on her at the same time was far too much for her to take. How on earth did Weiss hold on so long?

But the Faunus couldn't help but smirk, picking up a pencil and jotting a quick note of her own, this time, for Ruby. _"I think she'd enjoy it if you kept going."_

Weiss watched this note go by, and goggled in shock at Blake. Could she really have adapted to their arrangement so fluidly? Of course, she barely had time to do that before she felt Ruby's hand tracing further and further up her thigh. Her own fingers clenched against the soft inner thigh she had been teasing, fingertips twitching wildly against Blake's. If Ruby did any worse than she already was, the Faunus might have to take over entirely!

It wouldn't be too long until the blonde would reach her limit. Already her legs were beginning to quiver as she felt fingers touching against her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her spine. All she would need was for someone to go inside, and she was done for.

Alas, Blake wasn't brave enough. Not for that step yet. However, Weiss was already building her nerve to push into Yang's center. She had been waiting for Blake to take the lead again, but when she didn't...

Meanwhile, her vision was being clouded by the feeling of Ruby's fingertips playing across her inner thighs. She was getting awfully close. It made Weiss's own advance tremble against the wetness she was contemplating pushing inside in a few moments.

That was, until the leader of team JNPR had suddenly gotten into a fit of coughing, having managed to sneak food into this lecture thanks to Nora and their schemes and probably choked on it. It was enough to make Blake draw back instantly, and the professor to turn around.

"Mister Arc, can you please die QUIETLY in my-"

And then the bell to signal the end of the lesson sounded. It seemed they had timed their actions completely wrong. Righting himself again, he stood at his desk. "Well, we will continue this lecture next week. Hopefully with no further distractions."

While Jaune was laughing self-consciously and Pyrrha was rolling her eyes, Weiss was doing her best not to have a heart attack. The cough had come at just the right moment; it was just enough of a warning so that they had already withdrawn all hands and gone back to their usual positions.

"Are y-you crazy?" Ruby asked as she began to pack up her books. "I thought you guys were doing the thing again, so I thought-"

"It's fine," Weiss assured her. "But I'll see you back at the room, okay? We can... test out things." There was a meaningful glance between them.

"Oh? _Ohhhhhh."_ A twinkle came to Ruby's eyes when she caught on to what her battle partner meant. "Yeah, I guess we can! I'm gonna go clean Crescent Rose first if that's not a problem?"

"Perfect! I'll see you back there eventually!" Ruby waved and dashed out of the room, after which Weiss turned back to look at Blake and Yang, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How did we time that so poorly?!" she hissed.

"I could have sworn it was a two hour lecture rather than one..." Blake sighed, quickly shoving all her books into her bag with haste. The still spellbound blonde, however, was only just gaining her breath back, looking back and forth between the two as she hurriedly gathered her things.

"Are you both nuts?! Port's easy to get away with, but PEACH? You know he has ear like a rabbit! ...No offense."

"Why would I take offense?" Weiss joked, knowing full well she meant Blake. "Still, you can't really be mad at us, can you? We thought it would be an amusing diversion."

"It was... Wasn't unwelcome..." she confessed, cheeks flaring up red as she looked to the shorter girl. "But both of you, at the same time? We're not at that stage yet... are we?"

"Well..." Weiss glanced at Blake as if to ask "Do you want to tell her?" without speaking it aloud. It didn't seem like her place, but she would pick up the slack if the dark-haired girl couldn't elaborate.

"Follow me."

Leaving no more explanation than that, Blake quickly hurried out the classroom, hanging by the door to await the other two's pursuit. Of which the blonde did eagerly right away, confused as to what was going on. With Weiss bringing up the rear, the three of them slipped from the room with their bags in tow. All the other students were milling about and talking, and only Nora seemed to raise an eyebrow at their exit, but the perky schoolmate didn't make any fuss about it.

Blake continued her journey, walking down the hallways rather quickly and managing to dodge the incoming students. She had to be sure to leave the blonde in the dark, else it would ruin the surprise. Until she got to the broom closet, which she opened the door for the other two.

"Ladies first."

"Oh?" Weiss snorted as she stood back for Yang to enter, arms folded. "What does that make you, Blake? A gentleman?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the Faunus offered a confident smirk. "Perhaps."

The confidence was noted by Yang, who quickly made her way inside. Once the three of them were within the doors, it was shut behind them, and the lock tumbled.

Already, Yang nervously laughed. "Okay, um... What's going on?"

"Me," Weiss breathed, sliding her open palms up Yang's front to rest on her shoulders. Her eyelids were low and sultry as she gazed up into the violet eyes of her teammate. "Onto you, in fact."

"And me..." This time, Blake took the rear. Quite literally, in fact, as one hand grasped one of Yang's plump cheeks and the other rested on her hip, eager to touch as much skin as she could. All the blonde could do was look back and forth between them, unable to help but shiver in anticipation.

"Ooookay..."

Feeling the shiver, Weiss caressed Yang's neck attentively, her knee and thigh sliding up along the outside of the blonde's. "What's the matter? This... is alright with you, isn't it? You asked if you could have both of us, and... here we are."

"I didn't expect for... I... Uuuh..." She was lost for words entirely, all being taken away as the two girls were caressing her gently. Especially when Blake had begun to join in, caressing the soft hips and kissing at her shoulders gently. However, Blake did break away from them as she looked over to the heiress.

"Weren't we gonna give her a quick show, Weiss?"

"That's right," Weiss purred with mock surprise, as if she hadn't been expecting to be reminded. "We did say something about doing that, I believe."

Breaking away herself, she slunk backward until she was standing nearer to Blake than to Yang, and she put her hands on the Faunus's hips. Turning back around to face them both, the blonde's cheeks were red raw. Even in the dim lighting, she had an idea what they were about to do.

Blake then put her hands on top of the heiress's, turning instead to face her as she half-closed her eyes. "I think she's going to enjoy this."

When they drew closer together, Weiss began to kiss the cheek farthest from Yang, using this pretence to whisper into Blake's human ear, "Are you sure you want to kiss me on the mouth? We can skip this part. Just nod for yes."

It was what they agreed, and would certainly wind Yang up the most. So she nodded softly, showing she was sure, before tilting her head to take the heiress's lips anyway. It wasn't a deep kiss, but there were enough of each lips grazing over one another to make the blonde bruiser growl out again, watching intently.

Oh, but Blake's mouth felt divine! Weiss felt her stomach fluttering at the contact, felt her body responding very slightly. In truth, she knew she would much rather be kissing Ruby or Yang, but this was most certainly not an experience to sneeze at. To egg their partner on further, she reached a single hand up into the long raven locks, making a show of holding her head closer. Whatever it took to drive Yang wild.

Just as Blake took a hand full of Weiss's rear, kneading their lips together closely as Weiss held her firmly in place. When her eye contact went back to the blonde as they continued, she could only let out a sigh of her own.

Yang wasn't fairing too well from it all. The teasing from the girls and how pent up she was from earlier was only making her more and more hot, and there was nothing she could do to stop it! She brought it on herself by establishing this arrangement. But how on earth did Weiss manage to make the raven-haired girl so confident suddenly?

Yang was about to get an answer. When Weiss drew away from Blake's mouth, humming very quietly, she then gently backed Yang into the wall. From there, she turned until she was standing next to the blonde herself.

"You and I are going to get started here," Weiss breathed against Yang's throat, glancing over her shoulder at where Blake stood. "And then we'll move up from juggling two to juggling three."

"I-I don't know if I can handle..." she began to say, but already became short of breath again as the girl was so close. She could feel her breath all over her throat, which made her want more.

But Blake folded her arms, smirking once more. "You know, there are chairs in here. I think we could tie her up to one if we wanted."

At that, Weiss grinned and traced her fingertip up and down Yang's neck. "Hmm, indeed. What say you to that? Shall we tie you down? Do whatever we want with you?"

"Uuuuhhh..." She couldn't even speak. All she could do was blush intensely, and stare.

All while Blake readied a chair, and Gambol Shroud's ribbon to match. To further patronise, she chuckled. "Awww, she's speechless. Didn't think we could do that to Yang."

"The poor thing," Weiss said in a mock-sympathetic voice as she gently moved Yang toward Blake's waiting trap for her. "Look at her, not even fighting back! She must be really... overwhelmed."

As the blonde was forced down onto the chair, the Faunus quickly grabbed her hands, tying them behind the chair to prevent any form of escape from her. Not that she thought she would attempt. She was in such a haze of lust that manipulating her movements was simple.

"There we go."

There wasn't even a moment of hesitation between when Yang's arms were secured and when Weiss slid onto her lap, legs side-saddle. "Blake, can you finish tying her up? I have... some work to begin."

"Absolutely," the Faunus agreed, using the remaining ribbon of Gambol Shroud to tie her subdued hands to the sides of the chair, to prevent all movements from her.

Not that the blonde even cared. She could only breathe out slowly and steadily, staring intently at the heiress's eyes. "W-what have you two been planning?"

"Your downfall," Weiss purred darkly as she began to slide her fingertips just under Yang's collar. The school uniform presented several challenges that her usual outfit would not, but was also quite cute on her. "Of course, do you want to be brought down? That is the question."

Truth be told, this was very exciting. All of her power was taken away. And for the bruiser of the group, it was something very rare indeed. To know it was being taken by her two lovers sent chills down her spine, and heat to her underwear once more. The idea of being taken down was marvellous.

"Yes..."

"That's all I needed to hear." Then Weiss's hands flashed down and opened her jacket gently, sliding it along her arms until it draped over her hands, further incapacitating them. Nimble fingers opened every button of her shirt until her cleavage was laid bare, smooth skin rippling.

This was the part when Blake made her way out from behind them both, leaning against the wall opposite as she watched the heiress's handiwork. Even when Weiss made snide comments about her watching, she couldn't deny, the sight was magnificent. But it was what she'd learn that she was really after.

As Weiss leaned down and pressed her lips tightly against the milky flesh, suctioning with all her might as her tongue laved over the skin, she contemplated Blake's position. She could bring Yang all the way to orgasm with her still watching, or she could merely get her all prepped and ready for the Faunus to step in. All plans sounded perfect to her. Therefore, she simply continued to peel her shirt backward and open, exposing her bra. It wouldn't take much to dispatch that, either.

Now that she was being more directly teased, a quiet moan escaped the blonde's mouth. As she watched intently to what Weiss was doing, marking her skin, it sent a quiver down her spine. What was it with the heiress and claiming her? Did she really enjoy it that much?

Blake, however, noted the movements in her thoughts, until stepping over to join in the assault. Her hands darted to her back, and to her bra strap. With a quick flick of her fingers, she soon had that off her, trailing down her chest as it was trapped by her arms.

"Hmm... Should have taken that off first. Oh well."

"I'm sure we'll be fine as we are," Weiss sighed with a grin. "If we end up tearing her garments... I can always replace them." There was a very quiet threat in there; if Weiss did replace them, they would be of the kind she demanded Yang wear for a few days.

That threat caused Yang to swallow again. The underwear she was forced to endure for that time did not do her any favours at all. And now she was threatening to do it all over again!

"Perhaps one set with my emblem this time?" Blake added. "That would be pretty interesting..." Before her hands began to trail down the blonde's body, rubbing up against her underwear once more. Seems she had taken Weiss's advice and been reading the foreplay section of her novels again.

"That IS an interesting idea!" Weiss gasped as she ran her hands up and over Yang's nipples, grazing her palms purposefully over the ends. "What do you think? Are you proud enough of _both_ your girlfriends to wear those?"

All Yang's sounds were animalistic from that point onward. Only growls and occasional moans as she was being teased both on her breasts and very vaguely on her sex. Even though the contact was minor, it was enough to make her head spin. Two women doing this much was far more then what she could take.

"Honestly. People would think you're the Faunus here, not me," the raven haired girl remarked at her growling, pressing in even further against the underwear. This edged out yet another moan from the woman, and a smirk from Blake. "Too fun..."

"They would," Weiss chuckled, running the hands up to dig into Yang's shoulders with her nails. Just the slightest amount of pain. Meanwhile, she was still sitting close to Blake's advances, and could feel wrists grazing her hip. That added into the enjoyment quite a lot for her.

"What do you think we should do with her now, Weiss? I'm not sure if I should go inside just yet, or to wind her up more," Blake teased, provoking the blonde to swallow as she looked back and forth at them again.

A low whistle issued from the heiress's mouth as she kneaded her lips against Yang's collarbone. "Do you think she needs to be wound up more? Or did we already do that part in the lecture hall?

"Yeah, you're right. Any more and she might explode." As soon as she said that, she cringed. That was not sexy at all. Not one bit. Still, taking her position by one shoulder again, she guided her hand up before diving into the soft fabric, meeting the blonde hairs beneath. All of which drew out another gasp from her, as she struggled against her bonds to try and contain herself. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

To be fair, Weiss was somewhat impressed with Blake for how bold she was being, especially after she had been so reticent. Should she simply retreat from the room and leave them to it? Then again, everything was working just fine so far. Weiss sat up straight up and kissed Yang deeply as her hands continued to play across her pink peaks, exhilarated by their play.

All throughout the deep kiss, the blonde continued to moan. Moans of course getting louder, and louder against the heiress's lips, as she found Blake was delving deeper. She had actually slipped a finger between those lips, and was massaging the wetness underneath.

This time, there was no need for any of them to hide anything, and Blake could be as teasing as she desired. In the midst of their kiss, she leant over to Yang's ear, whispering softly, "This enough for you?"

Weiss quickly disengaged from her lips to allow the bruiser to answer, though she had a deliciously evil idea. From there, she immediately leaned to the opposite side, where she pulled one soft lobe into her mouth, tracing over it very gently with the tip of her tongue.

"You... both... _so_ gonna get it..." She could barely string together a sentence, only able to moan more and more as she was touched and licked all over. There was far too much stimulation for her to handle in such a short amount of time.

But it was about to get worse. And that's when the raven haired girl worked up the courage to pitch her hand forward, finally pushing two fingers inside. This of course drew out a louder, raspier moan from the blonde.

A small squeak vibrated directly into Yang's ear as her thighs parted further, nearly sending Weiss to the floor. Adjusting her position, the heiress now found herself straddling one leg. Heat sparked in her at the feeling of pressure directly against her sex - and that was when she realised that Yang might discover something she had not been expecting.

Sure enough, in the midst of having two fingers diving into her again and again, in the middle of her moaning, Yang did quickly flash her gaze up at Weiss. Mainly if to ask without words, _"Where is it?!"_

All Weiss returned to her was a small, mischievous smile.

But now wasn't the time to ponder such things; the Faunus girl was merciless. She again and again continued to plunge her fingers in and out of her, rubbing against her clit. And it was bringing her close already.

"Blake... Weiss... _Aaaahh..."_

"Here, let me take over part of this. You shouldn't have to do ALL the work." Weiss drifted her hand inward, purposefully caressing Blake's briefly before she moved around it to flick back and forth across Yang's clit relentlessly, angling just the right way so Blake would not be impeded with her thrusting.

"Be my guest." Blake smirked, moving aside to allow her plenty of room to work with. But quickly silencing herself, she went to continuously kiss Yang's neck, running teeth softly across her skin in addition.

All of this made for a very loud moan to sound out through Yang again. So much at once, and she couldn't escape! Beads of sweat were dripping down her skin, heart was pounding. Just a few more thrusts!

Weiss allowed her tongue to fall free and traced all the way from Yang's collarbone up to her jaw as she moved her hand faster than ever before, shifting back and forth on the leg. Her goal wasn't to bring herself all the way to orgasm, or even close to it. That didn't mean she had to completely avoid having any fun, though.

"Maybe afterward," she whispered just loud enough for Yang to hear but not Blake, "I can give you what I had before. And then you and your pet kitten could..."

"AAH! AH! GYAAAH!" It was too late. Even though the words were intently listened to, Yang was at her limit; the suggestion merely helped push her up to the edge. Trying her best not to let it happen just yet, she attempted to back away from the two hands touching her below, shuffling right back into the chair. But it was no use; more moans burst from her as the orgasm blew through her body until she was nothing but a quivering mass.

All these actions only made Blake smirk even further, as she at last asked, "That good enough for you, darling?"

Instead of stopping what she was doing, Weiss merely slowed her fingers. "Yeah, _darling_. How do you feel now?"

Barely able to breathe, she continued to quiver on the chair, still once more attempting to back herself away from the hand that was touching her sensitive clit. "You... You can stop now..."

Chuckling, she drew away from Yang's softness, dipping her fingertips into her own mouth. "Mmmm..." As she did so, she gazed over Yang's shoulder and into Blake's eyes, almost as if issuing a challenge.

Blake's eyes opened wide as she witnessed these actions from the other woman. Was that even sanitary?! Of course, her own were far more heavily coated in fluid when she drew then out of the woman's underwear, finding herself having to stare intently at it. Even though she was confident this round, it would seem she was still not yet confident enough to do such a task.

When Weiss saw the fear in Blake's eyes, she felt a slight pang of guilt. It hadn't been her intention to push her TOO far, of course. Her hand dropped away from her mouth and rested on Blake's wrist. She didn't want to embarrass her by speaking aloud, but she asked with her eyes if she was still doing alright.

Looking back toward Weiss, the Faunus have a quick nod of reassurance. Perhaps it was only that step that was too far at the moment. Soon enough however, she quickly reached to the bonds that were keeping Yang restrained, releasing them at last.

"Jesus, you two..." The freed blonde quickly held a wrist in her hand, rubbing it to ease the marks they'd make. "How long had you had this planned?"

"Just a couple of days," Weiss snorted, standing back and folding her arms again as if nothing had happened. "Care to review our performance as a duet?"

"Exhausting..." was the first word that came to her lips, still panting from the assault by the two on her. But once composing herself again, she finished the 'review'. "Pretty damn good."

"Good, good." Then she took a deep breath and somewhat released her "persona" of being flirty and seductive and asked Blake, "Seriously though, was this about right? Or too much?"

"No no it's fine! Just that part is..." Although looking back down to her fingers again, she saw they were still coated in her juices. Was it really okay to sample such a thing? "...I dunno."

"What, you think I'm poisonous down there? It's not gonna hurt you if you wanted to try," Yang encouraged, reaching around her back to slide her shirt and bra back to their position. A few seconds passed as they listened to Yang shift her clothing around. Then Weiss drew a handkerchief complete with monogram out of her pocket and offered it to Blake.

"Nobody's saying you have to be ready for everything all at once. This has been pretty fun, but don't push until you freak yourself out, okay?"

"Okay..." Gratefully taking the hanky, she rubbed the fluid of her fingers at last. Truth be told, this event, if it was just her and Yang, probably wouldn't have happened at all. As bizarre as it sounded, the other woman had given her the confidence she needed to begin.

Now it was only the confidence to let Yang take her...

Something in Weiss's stomach lurched. Blake just looked so frustrated and desperate but afraid to make the leap that she couldn't bear it. Perhaps she hadn't gone into that broom closet intending to touch Blake herself, but now she found herself wanting to... if only to help her past her hangups.

"Relax," Weiss whispered as she moved closer to her, caressing her from elbows to shoulders. "Nobody's going to hurt you, silly. All you have to do is relax and tell us when you need to stop."

"I-I..." Her eyes then suddenly darted back and forth, between this new woman holding her shoulders and her lover, who started walking toward her. Oh how the tables had turned now!

Swallowing, she asked softly, "What are you both gonna do?"

"Anything you want, kitten." Knowing that neither Yang nor Blake would appreciate her kissing the Faunus overly much, Weiss instead leaned in and began to skim her lips over the milky neck, hands moving from her arms to her sides. As they went up and down, she slowly began to kiss here and there, allowing her breath to fall hot against the skin.

"A-aaah... Yang? Is... is this okay with you?"

Desperately looking over to her lover for an answer, she was only greeted by the blonde taking the other side, caressing down the small of her back, and slowly taking a hand full of one of her breasts. "I see no problem. But... Tell us if you need to stop, okay?"

"Especially me," Weiss panted bemusedly. "Since... well, you know." Sensing Yang's hand between her breast and Blake's, it struck her as somehow important that she grasp the other. Now Blake had one hand from each of her current lovers fondling her chest.

Cheeks red as crimson, the Faunus girl watched as the two girls began to touch her, sighed as their lips touched her skin, and gasped when the taller girl also began to push a hand under her skirt, grasping one of the cheeks she found there quite firmly.

Next thing she did was hover her mouth close to Blake, growling softly, "We're gonna make you see stars, Belladonna."

"Do you want us to lay you down?" Weiss breathed heatedly as her other hand drifted downward, grazing up and down along the outside of her thigh.

Biting her lip, the Faunus closed her eyes firmly, only to nod at Weiss's request. Right away Yang had begun to take the lead, quickly laying down and patting the ground next to her. "Take a seat."

Bending at the knees, Weiss lowered her slowly into Yang's arms, the hand not on her chest in the small of her back. Knowing that Blake was even more hesitant about the whole idea of being pleasured than Ruby had been made her want to take the utmost care. Finally, when Blake was resting beside her battle partner, she laid down on her other side.

Now with Blake sandwiched between the two women, she looked back and forth between them repeatedly again. She trusted them both with her life, but in these more intimate matters, she couldn't help but lean slightly closer to the blonde. She trusted her battle partner more.

Not that Weiss minded in the slightest. Humming against Blake's neck, she passed her hand along the nearest soft thigh. Her instinct was to head for the final goal, but she refrained for the time being: that was Yang's territory. Instead, she gently cupped her buttock, kneading it without relenting. Teasing sensitive skin nearby might inflame Blake's passion enough to make her more readily accept the blonde's hand.

Although her first instinct was to tense up, to shove away the hand that was coming closer, Blake held back, trying to accept the oncoming advances. And when it came to Yang's hand beginning to graze over her aching sex, she gradually began to open up to allow entry for the blonde. This was going to be a very new, unique experience.

Hearing the raven-haired Faunus's breathing grow heavier as she allowed herself to enjoy the pleasure that had been no doubt building for quite a while, Weiss pressed her lips against the back of her ear and hummed as low as she could. She also drew her hand up from the leg; that could be Yang's territory for now. Instead, the fingers went to Blake's chest, plying at it through the multiple layers of fabric.

Slowly, her head fell back onto Yang's shoulder, eyes fell shut. She was powerless to stop the pleasure she craved. Instinct to escape had finally relaxed, it seemed, allowing her to enjoy the teasing to her body.

And with that, Yang started to rub the fabric pressed against that area of her, loosening her legs apart even further to slow better access. The heiress's moves weren't unnoticed, or unappreciated. Each effort from her was helping Blake relax more and more, which Yang was grateful for.

As the target of their affections began to writhe very slightly, Weiss began to gently stroke up and down Blake's leg with one boot, hoping that more attention would only improve Blake's experience. She also curled her body more tightly against the other, craving the warmth herself. Something about this was wonderful to her, even as it was bizarre. Was this how Ruby or Yang had felt that one time before?

Just as strange a feeling was coming to Blake. Although she and Weiss were not together, she still enjoyed feeling her warmth, her touch. It relaxed her greatly, helped calm down her breathing to a point when she could focus.

And she would when the blonde's hand went up to her belly, and then dived down into her underwear. More or less instantly, she was touching the hairs she found in there, but pushing lower. Until finally, she slipped a finger between the two lips.

At the exact same moment Blake's perimeter was breached, Weiss was breathing heavily against her ear and still gliding her own leg against another, teasing across her chest. Jealousy flared in her; why did everybody have decent boobs except her? No matter; it had nothing to do with choice, only biology.

"How do you feel?" the heiress breathed.

"G-good..." she sighed, one hand reaching over to the heiress to touch her leg, running the length of it softly. And the other did the same on the blonde's leg, caressing the soft skin as she eased her legs completely apart.

Once apart, Yang saw that as a sign she was ready for more. How much, she wouldn't know yet. But to test the waters, she brushed a finger against her clit, which drew out a loud moan.

Meanwhile, a small gasp loosed from deep inside Weiss's throat. Blake was touching her back. For some reason, she had not been expecting that development. Oh well, no matter; this was all about Blake's first time, she was the focus of their activity. However...

What if Weiss were to address her own needs? Yang had been satisfied, and Blake was in progress. Maybe she should, purely so Blake and Yang wouldn't have to worry about it afterward. Although she had never done that sort of thing before - and especially not with her original anatomy. Should she?

Perhaps she should. The woman between them knew how to satisfy that part of anatomy, and didn't know what Weiss did have there previously. Nor did she know it had changed this very day. Maybe letting her help satisfy her as well would also help her out.

And with that in mind, Blake cast a look over at Yang, as if asking permission. But once it was granted with a wink and a smile, she leant back. "You can... t-take care of yourself... on my leg, if you want."

"I... what?" Weiss was sure she must have misheard Blake. "On your _leg?_ I..." Gulping, she drew one well-toned thigh between her own. It felt good, similarly to when she had been in Yang's lap. Trimmer and more suited to this purpose. Petting Blake's stomach as she did so, she drew the thigh up beneath her skirt and directly against the crotch of her undergarment.

"Yang... More..." Blake begged, turning back around to her once Weiss had her leg positioned between both of her own. Finally having the confidence to command such things, she knew she was ready to reach her end.

Which she would soon. When the blonde dipped two fingers inside her wetness right away, pushing in and out at a slow pace, just enough for her to be used to the sensation. One worry did come to mind for her: what if Blake had never done this before? Would that mean she would hurt her?

Meanwhile, Weiss was fairly rutting against the leg now. It seemed that having helped bring first Yang and now Blake to their ends over this long a period had excited her sex. That was good news, indeed - she had been worried that the two transformations might have hindered her ability to feel excitement there. Apparently not. There was more tingling than throbbing, but it still carried the same intoxicating rush of adrenaline as with the other equipment, still filled her with a wicked glee. Oh yes, she could get used to this for a bit. Easily.

While pleasuring Blake, the blonde did look over to her other lover. If anything, she was curious as to how she was feeling, in comparison to her earlier sex. She made sure to to look over to her and ask as Blake was distracted.

By way of response, Weiss simply smiled weakly as she amped up her speed. This was more than enough for her first orgasm as a "woman" again - not that she had felt like any less of a woman a few days ago. It was a bit funny how much of a difference her anatomy made during sex... and how little it mattered every other time of day.

"Mmmhh," she breathed against the back of Blake's ear. "How does it feel? Being p-penetrated by Yang? Being humped by me?"

 _"A-Aahh!"_ The thought spurred on more shuffling from her, legs squirming lightly to adjust the angle as best she could for Yang's entry. Until she suddenly shifted down, and felt something incredible, forcing out a loud moan from her.

"I think I found her..." Yang taunted, looking over to Weiss for her approval as well. But so as to keep Blake's experience an intense one, she continued to hit that same spot, again and again, over and over.

The sounds rolling out from Blake's throat were spurring Weiss on further, and as she began to edge her hand under jacket and shirt and across a soft abdomen, she also reached down with the arm mostly under herself and drew up both her own skirt and the Faunus's until she felt a bare thigh against hers.

"Hmm... You really like this, Blake?" Yang asked her, leaning into her ear as she kissed the cheek, and then nibbled on her earlobe as she continued her movements inside.

All of it was driving Blake insane, especially as her sex was exposed to the open air. All she could do was call out to her lovers. "Weiss... Yang... d-don't stop!"

"Mmhh," Weiss cooed softly herself now. Blake felt just as good as Yang had before, and she meant to use that to her advantage. As her exploring fingertips found their way under the edge of Blake's bra, her hips picked up in speed, rocking hard against the soft thigh-meat that promised her just as much pleasure as anything she had done up to that moment with Yang or Ruby.

And sure enough, Blake was getting close to her limit already. One of her hands reached to grasp the fleshy cheek of the heiress as she thrusted her hips and the other went to grasp at Yang's shirt, for something to hang on to.

That spurred the blonde to increase her speed, pumping in and out of her with no surrender. And when seeing how much Weiss was enjoying this, she could only smirk.

Of course, Weiss happened to catch said smirk. What was Yang trying to insinuate? She was mainly doing this for _her_ in the first place, in addition to helping a friend become more comfortable with her own body! Still, she couldn't deny the level of enjoyment the firm grip on her behind added to her already-frantic movements. Licking her lips, she increased her speed as she finally slid two fingers around one of Blake's soft peaks, pressing in ever so slightly as the rest of her hand shifted the mound.

That was enough. Finally, Blake had reached her limit. She grasped both soft masses even more firmly as her legs quivered. A loud moan sounded out from her as the pleasure hit through her body. Of course, said quivering would also assist in Weiss's end, an unexpected side effect.

"HNNHH!" Weiss groaned, feeling the orgasm sweep over her much sooner than she had expected. Was this how most women experienced this moment? That fast and that powerful? Why did it seem to take so much longer for her cock to reach that moment? Perhaps it was merely the difference between the feelings that made it happen that much sooner. Either way, she was not at all regretful.

The moment of silence after was something Blake was grateful for. Right away, she began to breathe heavily, leaning right into the blonde bruiser's form as she recovered from her high.

Smiling contentedly, she cuddled the Faunus, smiling at her. "That was amazing, Blake. _You're_ amazing." And then turning to Weiss. "And so were you..."

A shaky laugh floated out of Weiss's mouth. "Who, me? I just tried... not to get in your way!" Clearing her throat, she then asked Blake, "So? What's the verdict?"

Continuing to breathe heavily, Blake looked back to the heiress while still in her lover's arms, smiling lightly at her. She couldn't deny, it was an experience not to be sniffed at. "Good... So good."

"Then I'm glad." Then Weiss cleared her throat again, drawing back slightly from Blake's back. "S-sorry, I wasn't... we talked about not minding if we touched, but I do understand this level of contact between you and I wasn't part of our discussion." Her eyes turned to Yang's as she added, "It was all supposed to be about teasing you, I promise!"

"It doesn't matter," the Faunus said, much to the blonde's surprise. She was always the one who was questioning this kind of relationship! But now, as she began to cuddle into the bruiser's side, the smile never left her face. Even when she pushed her skirt back over her legs, ignoring the vague glistening on the thigh that had been nearer to Weiss. "I can kinda understand how you guys like this so much now."

"O-oh." Weiss wasn't quite sure how to react to that news, but she figured she could sort out her feelings another time. For now, she merely eased forward again and wrapped one arm around Blake, petting Yang's waist as she did so. "Is this alright, then?"

"Yeah..." Smiling softly, she wrapped an arm back around the heiress, and then the other around the bruiser to keep them both close to her, nuzzling into each of them equally a moment.

For Yang, it was something she never expected. Blake was usually very private. And toward these things, she was very nervous. But it seemed now, she had opened up completely.

"Just to clarify," Weiss began in a somewhat strained tone of voice, "does this mean Blake is 'with' the two of us, or is she just with you and I'm some kind of... occasional dalliance, or what? I'm just trying to keep up with the arrangements."

As for that answer, Yang remained silent. In truth, everything was up in the air among them. When she first asked Blake out, she had been debating whether or not to stay with Blake alone. And now they were considering making the arrangement _bigger_ between them. What did this all mean?

"Uh, I don't know," Blake admitted, glancing back over toward Yang.

"I guess... whatever we all feel and whatever's fun," the blonde said with a yawn. They were all quite exhausted now.

"If that works for Blake, that works for me," Weiss said. However, what she was thinking was whether or not Ruby would approve. In fact, she felt like that mattered a lot more to her than whether or not Yang did.

At the moment, however, that didn't matter. She, Blake, and Yang had all enjoyed an incredible afternoon diversion and were now cuddling contentedly. "Operation: Blake's First Time" had been a success and then some.

Now if only Ruby were there to snuggle against her back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go, gonna try to get to posting these faster! We have other fics we want to start so it'd be good if we could get this one done (it's a LONG way from finished though). Real talk... it's because the fic is done but dude you don't want to read it how it looks now, shitton of mistakes and formatting issues. Us mods have tons of other stuff we're working on so we can't spend a lot of time editing this; it's a side project thing after all. Anyway, just in case anybody was all that curious about why the updates are so infrequent. Thanks for all the reviews, we do read them and appreciate them a ton C:


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby get a little more alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: WhiteRose: Tickling, slight dominance, fingering, hymen-breaking (again), dirty talk, anal prodding, angst.

After cleaning up as best they could, the three had gone their separate ways. Rather, Yang and Blake had gone one way, and Weiss the other. Maybe that was a coincidence, but that was how things came to pass.

On her way back to her dorm room, Weiss began to heavily contemplate the situation. On the one hand, she felt emotionally closest to Ruby; she was so precious to her, so sweet and nurturing. Yang was just in it for the fun, but she also felt oddly protective of what they had together. Then again, Yang could _definitely_ take care of herself if their "arrangement" ever came to an end.

And now, out of _nowhere_ , she was starting to feel similarly as she felt to Ruby about Blake. Perhaps not as strongly and there was no "romantic pull", but Blake was new to things and sought guidance. Both darker-haired girls brought out the white knight in her, to some degree. Neither of them was helpless, obviously, but they certainly needed more support than the unflappable Xiao Long.

Turning the knob, she sighed as she paced over and flopped face-down on her bed. This was insane. She shouldn't even have to contemplate ONE sexual partner, let alone THREE! This was Beacon Academy! She had come here to excel at her studies and become a Huntress, not to start hooking up with anything that moved!

Seeing a leg hanging over the side of the bunk above made Weiss smile. Ruby Rose, who was working on her homework, had fallen asleep in their time away, snoring rather loudly as she laid on her work sheets and books. Not a care in the world. Her leader really was hiding that "leadership" quality under several layers of aloofness and pleasant demeanour. Simply listening to her quiet snores brought a smile to her face.

The girl had little to worry about it seemed, despite the fact her lover was seeking pleasures elsewhere as well as hers. But as she had mentioned before, that suited Ruby fine; she had never felt the impulse of sexual attraction based on appearances alone. She required touch, sweetness, emotional connection to get her going. And if Weiss was more sexually active then her, it made her glad to know she was satisfied also.

Should she talk to Ruby now, or let her sleep? Maybe she had already been napping long enough that an interruption wouldn't matter much. Only one way to find out. Sitting up, she began to gently tease her ankle with her index finger in a slow circle. If she was that dead asleep, it probably wouldn't make any difference.

Instead, she got a dozy little chuckle, and her toes twitched back and forth at her touch. She wasn't too asleep at all it seemed. The heiress's smile widened to watch the twitching. Ruby had such cute little toes! Weiss felt a compulsion to crawl up and into her bunk and cuddle her mercilessly, but she remembered that there was a purpose to testing whether or not she was awake.

"Ruby?"

"Yyyes?" she drowsily asked, before quickly snapping herself upright. Then she grimaced. All this time sleeping she had not only refrained from doing her work, she had managed to drool all over her work sheets! "I-I um... I wasn't asleep! I was... uh, resting my eyes!"

Snickering, Weiss said, "Sure you were." Then she stood and looked up at Ruby's face over the edge of her bunk. "And what were you doing before you rested your eyes, hm?"

"I was doing homework, I'll have you know!" She folded her arms, pouting playfully. "How dare you suggest I'm slacking."

"Where is your homework, then?" Weiss was gesturing to the lack of book nearby. It could have fallen off or ended up under her pillow, but it certainly wasn't visible.

"That is... a good question..." The girl then frantically looked around, lifting her sheets, her pillow. In fact, it had fallen on the floor, just to the side of Weiss's bed. Along with a few work sheets.

"You're so messy," Weiss sighed, but she was still smirking lightly. Then her expression turned slightly darker. "Um, it might sound silly since obviously you were asleep, but do you have a minute to talk?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course." She smiled, hastily hopping down from the higher bunk, only to then plop herself back down on Weiss's bed.

Pulling Ruby's hand in to thread their fingers together, she took a breath. "So I'm sure you remember that Yang has made... new arrangements. Right?"

She tilted her head. "...Riiiight?"

"With Blake." Ruby didn't answer that time, so she pressed on ahead. "Well, I've spoken with her about this whole situation, and we agreed that there's no problem with sharing Yang between the two of us."

This kind of news wasn't a shock at all. It was what they set out to do, right? There must be something else bothering the heiress.

"I kinda knew that already though... Is something else on your mind?"

No sense in beating around the bush. "What if... Yang and I might also... be sharing Blake between us?"

"Huh?" That wasn't at all what Ruby had been expecting to hear. Did she really mean that she'd be sleeping with Blake too? No, that couldn't possibly be right… "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not as if we're going to, say, do what you and I do when we're alone together," Weiss rushed ahead. "But we sort of plotted to tease Yang a little earlier today, as I'm sure you figured out. Like you and Yang plotted for me." Gulping to try to soothe her mounting nausea, she fidgeted with Ruby's hand as she continued, "There's no sense in keeping from you that when we, er, finished that later on, Blake and I ended up... touching a little."

"... Oh." Suddenly, that seemed to change a lot of things. She had her, and Yang, and _still_ wanted Blake? Of course, the girl was a lot more understanding then most people would be. If this was confusing for Ruby to hear, it must be even more so for the heiress herself.

That didn't numb the pain any less. "I see..."

"Listen, though - if you want me to back off Blake for any reason, any reason whatsoever, just say so! You were with me first, after all!"

"N-No I-" What did she even want anymore? It wasn't her place to tell Weiss to stop, was it? But it seemed to make her happy, and that was all Ruby wanted. Perhaps it would be alright.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll get used to it."

"Are you sure?" Weiss tilted her head out and to one side, frowning in mild concern. "Because... I do like her as a friend, of course. We had fun together. The second part is less important to me, though."

"I'm sure," she confirmed, nodding in agreement. Truly she felt it wasn't her place to tell Weiss what to do. And if Yang and Blake had agreed, then why fight it?

Then she had another thought. "Wait... Does that mean Blake knew about..." She then pointed between her legs.

"No," Weiss laughed hurriedly. "This was _after_ I used the antidote." Narrowing her eyes, she thought on that for a minute. "Do you... think I owe it to her to explain about that? Since it's not a concern anymore, I'm not sure."

"It depends. If you experiment with it again, I'd say go for it. But for now, I don't think she needs to know." She smiled. Weiss had prepared quite a few doses of each mixture, so was prepared for any situation. But she was yet to see the result herself. "How was it, by the way?"

"How was what? OHHhh." Blushing the tiniest bit, Weiss forced herself to be frank. "W-well, I only... pushed myself against her leg. Nothing has entered it quite yet."

"Oh right! F-Fair enough..." So as of yet, they hadn't gone 'all the way' yet. Perhaps Ruby would get that honour. "Did you want to, um, try that out?"

Blinking, Weiss drew an inch or so away from Ruby. "Now? You... would want to? I mean, you just woke up!"

"So? I can just have a cup of coffee then I'm good to go!"

She couldn't help but laugh. One moment she was really scared of being hurt, the next, she was ready to satisfy her right away. Ruby Rose was a strange girl. "I- but that's- you were-" Weiss couldn't quite finish a sentence. Was Ruby this easily turned on after all? "If that's what you want, then I suppose I could go again."

"It's up to you." With that, she opened her arms, offering for Weiss to jump into them.

An offer that Weiss accepted, throwing herself forward into them and wrapping both arms tightly around her. This was such a relief! It didn't seem like Ruby was necessarily thrilled with the news, but obviously it wasn't such an awful thing if she was ready and willing to have sex with her immediately afterward.

Right away Ruby nuzzled back into her, instantly pressing her lips to the girl's neck and kissing it softly. It was one thing they seemed to have better than any of the others - the emotional connection. It was what Ruby certainly enjoyed the most, in comparison to the sex. Not that she could fault that.

"You're so warm," Weiss sighed at last, still clinging to her. "And sweet, and fantastic."

Allowing herself to fall back onto the bed with the woman in her arms, Ruby continued to nuzzle softly against her. Even if she was sharing her with two other women, she still craved her all to herself.

And as she continued to softly kiss her cheeks, she wanted that to become obvious.

Gentle kisses from Ruby quickly made Weiss a blushing, sappy mess. She did her best to hide it, of course, but all she wanted was to cuddle her battle partner and thank her for being what she needed at any given moment.

"Do you... want to play with me? The current 'me', I mean."

"Play with you?" she asked, before delivering a quick jab to her side. This time, she wanted their activities to be something to giggle about. "Maybe. Maybe I can tickle you this time."

"AH!" Weiss cried out at the jab, squirming slightly away from the finger but not all that far. "Oh, do you want to play rough? I seem to recall that not turning out so well when I tickled you..."

"That is why I am tickling you this time!"

That's when she attacked, quickly hopping forward and tickling at Weiss's sides. This time, she had a vast advantage. She could move her arms in this run. Ruby couldn't when it was her turn.

"NOOOO STOPSTOPSTAHAHAHAAAAA!" Already, Weiss's legs were flailing around, heart in her throat as she felt the tingly sensations sparking in her ribcage. The loss of control was insane! Butterflies were assaulting every inch of her belly as Ruby continued to wriggle her fingers through the soft tissue.

"Nnnnope!" she laughed along with her, continuing to wriggle her fingers at Weiss's side, trying to move up to her armpits, and any other sensitive areas along the way.

Cackling madly, Weiss weakly attempted to push Ruby away... only to find out that Ruby was every bit as strong as she was. There was no real reason for her to be surprised by that; they were both training to be Huntresses and therefore of course Ruby wouldn't be some weak twig. But the involuntary jerking of her arms and legs might hurt one or both of them eventually!

And when she continued her assault downward, eventually her knee did manage to bump just under her chin. Enough to fling her back slightly onto the bed. That however would leave her open for an advance.

But for some reason, Weiss hesitated. Clearly her training told her that the leader was wide open to be pounced upon, but something was holding her back. Could it be that she subconsciously... _liked_ being tickled?

That was preposterous. Yet here she was, watching Ruby recover from being kicked away instead of taking advantage of the lapse. What on earth was happening to her lately?

And she took full advantage of that, quickly lunging forward and tickling under her armpits again. This time, she made sure to stay well away from the flailing legs below, all so she could shower her with more and more tickles all over. Loud giggles fairly poured from within Weiss now, and she gave herself over to them completely even as her limbs purposefully struggled against the onslaught. She felt one boot collide with Ruby's butt and flinched guiltily, but the tickling wouldn't let her do much more than that before she was laughing again.

When that area of hers was kicked, Ruby quickly looked up, letting out a playful gasp. "Ms Schnee! That was very undignified of you!"

"Wh-what are you going to do about it, anyway?! My foot has a mind of its own right now, thanks to you!"

"I can think of a few things I want to do to you." She smirked, quickly hopping onto the heiress's body, straddling across her waist to keep her pinned down against the bed.

Weiss simply stared up at Ruby, breathing hard and feeling her heart thundering in her chest. "Oh y... oh yeah? Such as?"

Lowering herself down, ever so slowly, she kept eye contact with her lover at all times. Seems this time she wanted to be far more seductive, especially as she lowered her chest right on top of the heiress's.

"You tell me." She teased, her own lips then just inches away from her lover's.

That was when the heiress felt her eyes flying open wide. Ruby was pinning her down, being dominant. Teasing her and tickling her. Was this some kind of subconscious revenge for her becoming intimate with Blake? Or was it simply her "turn"? Either way, she couldn't deny that it was quite exciting. Arousing, even.

Finally closing in the gap between them, she mashed her lips up against the heiress's, kneading them against hers desperately. It took her no time to open her mouth lightly against hers, allowing her tongue entry. Hands began to wander, beginning to guide themselves down her body, resting on her hips. Weiss responded very generously, hands sliding up and down her lover's back as she kept her pinned to the bed. Her tongue felt fabulous against her own, as always. So soft, yet so forceful this time.

What if she let Ruby dominate her completely? Not just this far, but to the extreme, as she had done to Ruby once before. Would that just be wrong? Would Ruby even go in for that? Maybe she didn't have that desire to command people. Did Weiss have the desire to be commanded?

One hand found itself reaching back up to Weiss's hair, scratching her scalp delicately as she continued to deepen their kiss even further. She too found herself curious of such a thing. Yes, she somewhat took the position of dominance when she was the one to take Weiss, but she hadn't used that power to the full. Would it be something they would enjoy?

Only one way to find out...

Blue eyes looked up into silver ones, and she felt her heart squeeze. Ruby being over her was a new animal altogether. Biting her lip and feeling smaller than she ever had before, she whispered, "Take me. Make me yours again."

So Ruby nodded, quickly pecking her lips again as she trailed the hand from her hips further downward, heading to between her legs. Right away, she gently pushed her skirt up and out of the way, only to then press her hand against the new found softness there.

"I gotta admit... I'll kinda miss that banana," she commented. "But this will be interesting."

For whatever reason, Weiss felt herself blushing more at Ruby calling it a "banana". Possibly because of the allusion to taking it into her mouth. No reason to focus on that right now, of course; instead she simply raised her hips ever so slightly for Ruby to better enjoy the new feel of her, to grant easier access.

"Just tell me what feels good," she bade her, yet again pecking at her lips. Then going straight back to business. She pressed two of her fingers firmly against the garment, rubbing up and down slowly, trying to figure out what felt best for her. Everyone had their preferences, and they would now need to discover the heiress's all over again.

"O-ohhhhh," Weiss sighed, already warming to the sensation. How much better Ruby's fingers were than Blake's leg already, and they had scarcely started! "It all feels good... _you_ feel good..."

"That's good..." She smiled, pressing her forehead against the heiress's as she set to work. This time, she gently moved the garment aside, tucking it behind one of her labia, before pressing her fingers back into the softness again. She was greeted with wetness, that which rivalled her own when Weiss had done this to her! It was so strange to be doing this, despite this being the sex her lover was born with. But it was something she was enjoying very much.

The moans slowly became louder and freer at the feeling of a digit in her wetness. So this was what it was like to be touched as a woman. It was somehow less... solid? That word made no sense, and yet somehow perfectly described it. Possibly it was more "solid" to be touched as a male because the object of stimulation was outside her body instead of inside; further distanced. Anyway, she loved it just as much - simply in a different way.

"Ruby, do... do you like feeling me this way?" she whispered. "It's... okay if you don't..."

"I like feeling you, Weiss," she confirmed, pressing their noses against one another as she stared deeply into the blue eyes beneath her.

"I like you."

And with that, she began to rub a little higher, heading toward a more sensitive area. She was curious as to how Weiss would reach to clitoral stimulation, after what she had had before.

Weiss had been reeling over the way Ruby had said those words: she liked her? LIKE liked her? That was such a juvenile way of thinking about the situation, but she couldn't help it. Maybe they had been getting close in that way all along. Did Weiss like her in that manner? What about Blake and Yang?

That all vanished the moment a finger reached her nub.

"O-OH!" she gasped out. "Oh, that's- NNHhhh, RUBY!"

"And you like that!" she teased, it only spurring her on to give yet more contact to her there, as she allowed her thumb to rub around it in circles. Her other fingers rubbed the length of the soft wet folds down there, collecting moisture from them as she did so.

Ruby herself had been contemplating her own feelings. Yes, she adored Weiss. Far more then she could ever explain. But she couldn't tell the heiress that. Not when she was so emotionally invested in others.

Slowly, Weiss allowed one of her legs to drift out to the side as Ruby relentlessly stimulated her in two separate ways. At least, they certainly felt separate to her. How could she have been doing this to Ruby and Yang without knowing just how intensely it affected them? At the same time, she loved the pleasure it gave her, craved more. Reaching up toward the headboard, she gripped the wood firmly, not wanting to grasp at or attack Ruby out of instinct; after all, she felt very vulnerable from being touched in this way. It wouldn't take much for her to lash out at the perceived threat if her mind came undone enough.

Once her fingers were coated enough in the moisture, Ruby looked up to see how Weiss had braced herself. It probably was for the best. She may have entered her rear entrance when she had a different set of genitals, but here, it would be more than likely painful the first time.

"Ok... Are you ready?"

"I... I think so..." With an ironic smile, she looked up at Ruby and said, "I know I'm slightly older, but now I have to ask you... wh-what should I expect?"

"Well... When I first go in, I'm gonna brush against something. And I have to break it to go in further. That will hurt for a little bit," she warned, preparing her fingers into position against her entrance. But once more, she pressed her forehead against hers. "Don't worry. I got you."

The word "break" made Weiss flinch, but she knew a similar thing had happened before when she was doing this to Ruby. It was part and parcel. The kind reassurance at the end went a long way toward quieting her fears, and Weiss simply brushed her lips up against Ruby's before she uttered, "Yes, you do."

"If you need me to stop, just tell me," she reassured, before finally beginning. Starting with one, she pushed her finger gently inside the soft, wet entrance of the heiress. This felt very bizarre indeed. Ruby had never even fingered her own sex, so to feel the inside of one was a whole new experience for herself also, especially as she felt her fingertip brushing against the inner walls.

 _"Hah!"_ Weiss sighed, eyes sliding closed. It was glorious! Yes, in some ways it was similar to when Ruby or Yang had entered her rear, but in other ways it was completely different. Swishing back and forth inside of her, sending so much pleasure throughout her body! Her grip tightened on the bedframe as she tried to open up yet more for Ruby, despite her body's natural reaction that told her to close up instead.

"That's it..." She gently encouraged her, smiling down softly at her as she pushed in yet further. The advantage to this entrance was that it was built for this. Her finger was accepted with little to no resistance whatsoever.

That was until... she felt it push up against something. Another layer of skin inside her entrance. Weiss's hymen. She had been half hoping the strange Dust experiments had taken care of that. No such luck.

"Ah... This is it."

"Oh," Weiss breathed. "Is... does it hurt much? Of course it does, you wouldn't have used the w-word 'break' if it felt nice, would you?" Even so, she still felt her toes curling inside her boots, her back arching off the bed. The threat of pain wasn't enough to completely blank out all the pleasure.

"Yeah, but it won't be that bad, okay? Wasn't for me. And don't worry, I'm right here," she reassured her yet again, as her finger pressed in even further, right against the odd skin she felt there, until she felt it suddenly tear, and the finger was allowed entry. They'd done it! That hurdle was over.

The heiress seized all over at the feeling. Such a sharp pain! Did it have to be that sharp? And why did it happen at all when she had owned a male part only a few days previously? Either way, it was over; she felt completely fine now. The deed had been done and now they could move forward.

"Ruby," she panted as she reached down to smooth over the redhead's short locks. "I'm glad it w-was you."

That comment brought yet more blushing to Ruby's cheeks. It was a soft sentiment to her. Ruby was the first to take her this way, the first to take her virginity!

But that was how it began. Ruby was the first one to do anything sexual with her, to see her exposed. She'd been there every step.

And she wasn't going to turn back. Pressing onward, she began to push her finger inside again, this time far deeper without the barrier in the way. Her thumb also returned to her clit, making slow circles to match the thrusts.

"A-AHHH, OH SHIT!" Weiss blurted - then clamped her mouth closed, horrified. She was a lady, she couldn't say such things! A finger wriggling deep inside her body and another teasing her clit made it hard to resist speaking out of turn, of course. "More, Ruby! Harder!"

When that very word passed her lips, it sent an all new thrill through the smaller girl's body. She had never heard the heiress swear before, not even in the most heated of battles. To hear that her very actions were doing that to her was rather arousing for herself. Was that normal?

"Do that again," she asked, drawing her finger out for a short moment, only to add a second to the mix, right away continuing with the same power and speed. Not that Weiss's tight opening wanted to let that happen so easily.

"OhhhhAAAAHHH! D-do what again?! What am I- AH! RUBY, WHAT?!" It felt like she was being split apart by the leader's advances, and she loved every minute of it. She just wasn't certain she would survive.

"Swear. Swear again." It was a strange request, but as she continued the pace and speed of both her fingers and her thumb, she leant in closer to her ear, explaining further. "You sound sexy when you swear..."

That brought a whole new twisting to Weiss's stomach. Ruby was giving her orders now, making requests. Why was that so tantalising to her?

"I... b-but- MMMH! But I find swearing to be beneath me, it's so- AH!"

"It might be beneath you…" Right after that comment, she ramped up the speed, forcing her two fingers in and out, faster and faster. She'd been given this chance to top; she was going to use it. "But right now, _you're beneath me!"_

"Yeah, but th-that's not- SHHHIT!" It couldn't be helped; this type of attention took away her power to resist. "Ruby, how do you DO this to me?!"

Instead, she didn't answer. She pressed her lips up against the heiress's cheek, kissing closely to her ear. Truth be told, hearing such profanities being spilt from her lover's mouth was bringing a tremendous blush to her cheeks, not that she would be able to explain why.

Still, she continued to ramp up the pace, now curling her fingers lightly as she tried to adjust her position. Little did she know, she would hit the best spot.

"AH, OH GOD! Fuck me!"

The instant she had loosed that word, Weiss froze entirely. Where on earth had Ruby just touched? Come to think of it, of course she knew what it was; she had found it inside two other women herself. But how would Ruby feel about what she had just loosed from her mouth?

It only made her blush even harder, while also bringing a smug grin on her face. She really did have the heiress wrapped around her finger now. Literally and metaphorically.

"Yes! Like that!" she begged against her ear, now curling her finger with each and every thrust. "Swear for me... I love it."

"Damn it, Ruby, this- this is w-weird, why do you want me t-to- NNNHH! Holy shit, my body! What do I do?"

"A-are you close?" Ruby asked, leaning back to again from where she was hiding her face.

Nodding, Weiss leaned back and gazed at the underside of the upper bunk through the curtain of Ruby's hair as she felt the pressure building just as it had with Blake. It was all so much! And all Ruby required of her in return was a bit of off-colour language? It felt odd to her that she might do such a thing, but it seemed a very small concession.

"Y-yes, Ruby," she growled as she waggled her hips back and forth. "Yeah, I'm so close! Keep going!" Then she licked her lips before adding, "Make me... your b-bitch!"

"Yeah..." Ruby began to grow short of breath herself, continuing to thrust into the heiress as fast as she could, circling her clit once more. How could she further tease the heiress, to tip her over the edge? Hearing the language was already helping Ruby's body becoming aroused, but how could she finish Weiss?

"Remember when I... When I had the strap on?" She brought up that memory, leaning close in to her ear again to whisper it directly. Perhaps a memory would spur her on. "Remember when you were sat on my lap, and you kept pushing yourself back for more? M-maybe I'll have to make you my bitch that way again!"

Again, her eyes flew open. Ruby would still take her that way, even now that she had the usual opening? Then again, she had done that to Ruby, as well. Why was it so darkly fascinating to explore places that weren't meant to be explored, strictly-speaking?

But Ruby wanted her to talk dirty. To reduce her vocabulary to that of a commoner.

"Maybe you will," Weiss began to groan as she felt the orgasm rising. "Maybe you w-want to fuck me in the ass again!"

"Maybe I will, then!"

Of course, this round, there was no way she would be able to in time. Not before Weiss could reach orgasm. But to tease, that could be done.

So she did. The spare hand quickly moved down, between her legs, until a finger found that dark opening. There would be no way she could penetrate it, but to press a finger against it and slowly apply more pressure... Perhaps that would be enough to push her over.

"OH!" Weiss fairly screamed, entire body arching up and off the mattress. That was so unexpected that she felt herself losing all control. "SHIT, RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I- _FUUUUUUCK!"_

To keep her orgasm going as long as she could, Ruby delivered one last, firm thrust into her sex again, curling desperate to meet that favourite spot. Not only that, but she pressed her lips firmly against the heiress's neck, sucking the blood to her skin. That would show up tomorrow...

Pushed beyond her ability to resist, Weiss loosed a scream unlike any she had ever used before. She wanted more, she wanted Ruby's hand deeper! That wasn't possible, but the desire welled up in her nevertheless. Wave after wave of pleasure echoed deep into her bones as she writhed all over the bed, the wood twisting and creaking under her death-grip as she rode out the rest of her climax.

"Ohhhh," she sighed at long last as she finally came back to herself. "Wow, Ruby, that was such a... I don't even have words!"

Finally withdrawing her fingers from the aching sex, Ruby was also lost for breath, having to roll to her side in order to regain it. "You sounded..." She said between gasps for air. "Amazing... I don't know why... It was kinda... Sexy."

"Did I?" Weiss panted weakly, caressing over Ruby's hair. Both of them were fairly soaked in sweat, but she couldn't be bothered about that. "Th-the thing about swearing... where on Remnant did that come from?"

"I don't know. I just never heard you swear before. It was... different." Still, yet again she found herself nuzzling into the heiress's side, kissing her cheek again. "If you don't wanna do it again though, that's fine."

The kiss brought a small smile to her face, and she felt like she absolutely needed to return the favour. After doing so, she whispered, "No, I don't mind. Much, anyway." Then she murmured, "Did it really do something for you?"

"Like I said... It was different," Ruby repeated. Truth be told, it was the fact that her actions were undoing the heiress to the point she couldn't control her language that got to her. But they were one and the same now.

"Fine, be secretive." Snuggling Ruby closer to her body, Weiss sighed. This was perfect. If everything else about her life were stripped away, being able to lay snuggled against Ruby would be enough for her. "So... how does my little rosebud feel right now?"

"Good..." She grinned. In truth, she was more than content with just laying by her lover's side, even if the favour wasn't returned. All she wanted was to keep her lover close to her.

That was when she remembered again: Weiss was still emotionally invested in two other women. As much as she adored the heiress's touch, it hurt her to know she had to share it.

Of course, Weiss had no knowledge of what was going through her partner's mind at that moment. Therefore, she interrupted her inner strife by reaching down and squeezing her backside.

"How good?"

Something strange happened when her backside was squeezed. There wasn't a sigh of pleasure, or even a chuckle. Instead, she flinched, moving herself away from the touch. It seemed her thoughts were affecting her actions by instinct.

The heiress's hand drew back as if burned. That was not what she had been expecting. "S-sorry," she whispered, but did not press for details. What would she ask, anyway?

"N-No... It's me. Things are a little... weird right now." She found no other way to explain, only able to cuddle into the heiress's side. "Can you stay here a while? With me?"

"Of course." Without any other clues as to Ruby's mood, Weiss took things at face value: that Ruby wasn't comfortable with being stimulated at the moment. That was fine with her. Nothing said that either of them had to want it every minute of the day.

However, as she wrapped both arms and both legs around her partner as tightly as she could, nuzzling her face into Ruby's hair, a thought came to her. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Mmm?" she asked, clinging to the heiress tightly.

"I know this is a bit delayed, but..." Her lips pressed in against the leader's scalp. "I like you, too."

That spurred on a fair bit more confusion for the leader. Did she like her as her leader, just as a friend? Or did she feel for her in the same way? Still, she was here now. Neither Yang nor Blake had Weiss curled around them, leaving kisses in their hair.

So Ruby did not question it. All she did was huddle into her side all the more, enjoying the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one; sorry it's so short but I think this scene stands alone.
> 
> Bumbleby coming up next! C:


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake surprises Yang in the garage with a little "detention".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Bumbleby: Light teasing, light domming, teacher-student roleplay, handjob, striptease, trampling fetish, masturbation display, premature ejaculation, cunnilingus, sixty-nine, ball-licking.
> 
> [Also it's really long...]

A swirl of emotions was churning within Blake Belladonna's chest as she walked the hallways of Beacon Academy. Yang had not been in their room, the library, or the gym. Not in the cafeteria, either. There weren't very many places left to check now.

There were multiple reasons for her wanting to find her battle partner. Firstly, she just missed her company. Secondly, it had been a couple of days since their encounter in the broom closet. It seemed prudent that they at least bring up the topic of Weiss.

How did she feel about Weiss, anyway? That was the question of the hour. The petite heiress was certainly attractive, and she considered her a friend. However, that was where her feelings ended. Yang was the only woman for her so far as romance was concerned.

And yet... she had felt that heat against her leg. It had added to her own, spurred it onward. She was absolutely positive that it was purely part of the situation and nothing to do with her being attracted to Weiss. The question remained, however: should they keep doing things together, or should she limit her future liaisons to Yang and Yang only?

As her hand reached for the door to the campus auto shop, the Faunus knew one thing for sure: she didn't have any desire to be _alone_ with Weiss. That was one question for which she already had an answer, even if it was the _only_ one.

Meanwhile, Yang's thoughts were flooded with her current task. That was fitting a few new parts on Bumblebee, her pride and joy. Some replacements for the engine, and parts for the exhaust. All the more to have some extra speed and precision to the drive. She had somewhat hoped it would be a surprise for Blake, since she enjoyed the speed of the drives. Perhaps it would even flare up some of her feelings...

But one thing she didn't expect was for Blake to come in, not when she was wearing her mechanic clothing, being a pair of greasy overalls and a rather tight fitting tank top, equally greasy.

For whatever reason, Blake felt hesitant to speak up when she saw Yang working. Maybe this wasn't a good time. Maybe she should come back later. Maybe Yang didn't need to even be with an anti-social fool like herself, since she had Weiss already - but that was an old refrain she was beginning to ignore more effectively. Taking a deep breath, she waited until Yang wheeled out from under the motorbike on her trolley, wiping her forehead.

"H-hey, partner."

"Oh, hey kitty cat!" She grinned, wiping the sweat from her brow with one of her oily rags. It made a change to see her looking as filthy as this; even her hair had managed to get grubby in places.

Still, she got up right away, wiping her hands on the rag. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." That was a lie, and Blake kicked herself mentally for saying it instead of catching it beforehand. "Just wanted to talk to you, but you look kind of... busy."

"Not too busy for yooouuuuu!" She placed the rag on the seat of her bike, before leaning back against it. "C'mon, spill the beans!"

"Are you sure? I mean, you were pretty deep in your bike there." Now all Blake wanted to do was run, and wanted to give Yang every opportunity to let her. It took all her will just to keep from doing it anyway.

"That Bumblebee can wait. These two bumblebees, however..." She pointed back and forth to the Faunus and herself, smirking smugly. "We can't. Come over here, or do you want me to clean up first?"

"No, don't go to any trouble." For her part, Blake glanced around the room for a surface she could sit on without soiling her perfectly white shorts. Finally, she settled on a work stool that looked like it had been a recent addition. "So..."

"Sooo..." Yang looked to the floor a moment, biting her lip in the awkward silence.

"So about Weiss. I know we haven't really talked about her and I springing the, um, the _threesome_ on you." Blake felt silly now for having dropped her voice for that single word, but she plunged ahead. "And I'm not really sure how I feel about it, anyway. Did... did you have any thoughts?"

She folded her arms, taking in a deep breath. "I won't deny, I enjoyed it. A lot, actually." But when seeing that didn't seem to be exactly what she wanted to hear, she continued, "I-It's not always like that, though. Having... threesomes all the time. That's not what I'm interested in."

"Okay," Blake breathed in relief. "Not that I never want to have one again! Just... yeah, I think I want you all to myself more often. If that's okay."

"Of course." That was exactly what Yang wanted also. As much as she loved a little fun with Weiss, she enjoyed the company of her battle partner more. And she certainly craved to have her on her own. She was certainly glad to have this moment to talk about it.

"I still wanted to take you back out to that club, have a ride on Bumblebee again."

A small smile came to Blake's face as she remembered the ride home from the club. How close their bodies had been. The scent of Yang's hair, equal parts citrus and motor oil. The very same oil she was now coated in.

"You're so cute when you're all messy," Blake sighed. Then she ducked her head, embarrassed. She hadn't meant that to sound so forward!

"Really? Didn't think you'd go for the grease monkey look! ...No offense to Sun meant by that," she teased, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. It was obvious how messy that was as well, certainly not the shimmering gold like it usually was.

"Not monkeys, but... you just look really... I can't explain it," Blake finally admitted, licking her lips and turning her eyes away from Yang for a moment to try and clear her head. Why was she so swept away by her current look? It made little sense, given that she'd seen Yang after battle and in other situations where she was a bit dirtier than usual. This specific type of dirt, however... it awoke something in her that she didn't even know existed.

"Fair enough. I won't run out and buy a fake tail for you then." She continued to tease, moving over to the desk to pack some of her tools away. She could always finish her work on Bumblebee later.

For now, however, she needed to talk to Blake before anything did develop, if it did. And judging by the little gleam in the Faunus's eyes… it had better be now.

"Hey... about that in the cupboard... There's something I gotta mention. Something I assume Weiss hadn't told you."

That did draw Blake's attention, and she was almost grateful for the subject change. "Oh? What didn't Weiss tell me?"

"... Oh boy." How on earth could she begin explaining this? Would Blake be scared? Or worse? But it didn't matter now, so much... Did it? "Do you remember a few weeks back, Weiss got into that Dust accident? When Ruby made a mini explosion that sent her to the hospital wing?"

"Yeah, kind of." Blake had forgotten about it completely. Once it turned out that Weiss was just fine, she had put it out of her mind. Things like that happened all the time at Beacon, after all. "What about it?"

"Well... It did something to her..." This was when things were starting to get tricky. Not only did she have to explain how it changed her body, but it was also to explain how she got together with her in the first place. "It changed... her biological sex, I guess. Or part of it? Anyway, she didn't know what to do when it happened at all, or how it worked, and was so confused. That was actually how she and I ended up getting together, through me helping her... Loosen herself up."

"Wait, what are you saying to me? That Weiss was a man? When was this?" Already very confused, Blake stood and folded her arms over her chest. "I think I'd remember seeing Weiss turned into a guy, wouldn't I? She's been the same as ever – and I _definitely_ felt a vagina against my leg in the closet. Just saying."

"No, she was still a she the whole time, of course. But that area? Not a vagina for a while." Seeing that Blake didn't understand still, she continued. "She has it changed back now, thanks to the nurse, but at the time... There was a lot of stuff she enjoyed doing with her having what guys normally have... So she asked how to remake the formula for it. And now she has mixtures for each. So if she wanted to... She could switch back and forth."

"Oh. So it only... oh." She felt an odd tingle in her lower area, but it wasn't exactly one of arousal; just an odd feeling. Weiss was really walking around campus with a male organ? For how long? That accident had been a couple of weeks ago, which left a lot of time between then and when they had their three-way.

"That... makes me feel a little uncomfortable," Blake said. "And maybe that's silly, I know, but thinking about her sleeping in the same room with us while she had a... a... it's probably only because I didn't know about it, and am finding out way after the fact. But that's weird."

"Hey, just 'cause she had a dick didn't make her any less Weiss." Of course Yang had had more experience with said organ then Blake ever had, and also had an interest in guys, which Blake did not. So she had experienced her share of that. "I know, at first, I kinda thought it was weird, too. But I thought, it's not my place to say anything. It's her body, her choice. Right?"

"That's true, of course!" Blake protested, feeling like she had really stepped in it this time. "I d-didn't mean she wasn't... hey, I only found out two seconds ago, give me a few more seconds to adjust to the idea! People don't normally just switch out their anatomy, you know?"

"Well... That brings me to another thing…" Truth be told, there was something else she had been hiding from Blake. Something that large overalls hid pretty darn well.

"She's prepared tons of them, as in, doses of the Dust formula to alter that part of the anatomy. Back and forth. And it's perfectly safe to do so. And she offered for... Well, if we ever wanted to, to use them. In case we wanted to spice things up."

At that, Blake forced a somewhat uncomfortable laugh. "If you're offering me some of it, the answer is 'no, thank you.' Interesting concept, but I'm pretty happy with what I have." The idea of the human phallus had never done a single thing for the Faunus. Yes, she had once considered herself to be heterosexual, but even then she had just assumed that whoever she ended up with would be someone she would love enough that she wouldn't mind touching it. Not that she had a particular disgust or hatred, just disinterest.

"Well, not _you_. Because you seem to be more interested in being the... Let's say, bottom?" But the instant that left her lips, Yang held her guard up, half expecting to be told off for being rude.

"Bottom? The bottom of what?" Then her eyes flew open. "OH! I... people really use terms like that in real life?"

"Bottom, sub, there are way more, but they're the more... Dignified terms. Anyway, we're getting off subject!" She once again moved some of her hair behind her ear, seeming to be nervous about the next suggestion. "I meant if... If I… took some. Would save us using a fake one, right?"

Blake felt herself flinch. It was her instinctive reaction, and she instantly regretted it; the next instant, she was pretending she never had. Obviously this was something Yang might be interested in, and she didn't want to come off as too dismissive.

"Well... I'd have to think about whether or not I'm interested in, you know... um... with it." Then she hurried to add, "But I mean, it's an idea. Wait, have you already used a fake one?"

"We have before. Let's just say, even if Weiss had the real deal, she didn't mind being entered herself." She the scratched the back of her head nervously. Seems she _had_ thought too far ahead too soon. Considering now she was crossing her legs. "T-think about it... sure... okay..."

Blake was too busy with a new image to notice Yang's legs moving. Weiss preferred to be entered instead of having the "real deal"? That either meant they had compared the two, meaning Yang had owned a dick before, or...

"I don't wanna ask too many questions about what you guys have done," Blake said nervously, "but... when you say she wanted to be 'entered', what do you mean?"

"As in... While she was waiting for the cure for herself, we experimented around. I bought said fake phallus... and, well…"

The nervous laughter returned with a vengeance. "Oh, s-so... so you've done THAT! Well, okay! That's fine, it's- yeah!" Her face had to be bright red by now. Yang and Weiss were leagues ahead of her in terms of sexual exploration. How could she ever hope to catch up. "Ummm, so how did she like it?"

"Honestly? I think that's why she liked having that part so much. Because people with dicks feel more... there." Right away though, she could tell that their conversation was putting Blake off. They had done far more then she had, and possibly it was a lot of stuff Blake wanted to try. "H-hey, with Weiss though, it's just fun. That's all."

"Yeah, the two of you have a lot of fun. Apparently with whole other parts of the anatomy." That had come out sounding a lot more passive-aggressive than she had meant, so she quickly added, "I mean... okay, so tell me what it's like, touching one. When people say it gets 'hard', I mean... how hard? I'm curious."

"Well now, that's different for each person. One guy, felt like a banana. Without the peel. That did NOT feel good." Perhaps more description then that was needed, or at least to describe a good one. "The best? It felt like... Like a firm cucumber."

Blake's head tilted slightly to one side. "Really? Hmm... I guess that's not so bad. Was Weiss more of a cucumber than a banana?"

That brought heat to her cheeks, and was making her cross her legs firmer. "Definitely the cucumber side."

"I see," Blake giggled. Watching Yang be so flustered about this topic was setting her mind at ease. After all, she had a semblance that let her leave after-images, Weiss could create ice and fire from nothing with the power of Dust. This wasn't completely outside the realm of possibility. Still, she'd had enough of contemplating dark thoughts.

"How about," she cooed as she paced over to Yang's side, "you describe what you and she did the last time you were together? When she had a 'cucumber', I mean."

"What we last did?" she asked, trying to make sure what was between her legs wasn't becoming obvious. But the more she thought about it, the harder that task was becoming. "She bent me over a sink."

Two different sensations welled up in Blake; one of amusement, and one of arousal. She also felt just the tiniest hint of jealousy that it was Weiss instead of herself, but that feeling was beginning to fade the more she got used to the notion of Yang's polyamorous nature.

"Really? She... took you while you were bent over the sink, eh?"

"Yes... Aaaand she…" Swallowing, she clenched her eyes shut. Might as well admit the whole truth. "She had a finger in my... in my rear."

"Really?" Blake breathed in mild surprise. Perhaps it would have been more startling if she hadn't just learned that the prim and proper Schnee had received _an entire phallus_ in that area. Compared to that, someone as gung-ho as Yang opening for a single digit was only slightly unusual. And very intriguing. "Was it... I mean, um, did you like it?"

"I-I did," she confessed. "It felt... different." All this thinking about previous ventures was certainly doing something to her, as she went to adjust her position she lowered her hands, seeming to try and hold something in place.

Blake only took the fidgeting to mean that Yang was aroused in the usual manner. As she slowly lowered herself to crouch over Yang, she smiled and reached up to tuck one of her currently-unruly blond locks behind an ear. "Maybe... I could help you with that. Someday." She honestly didn't know how she felt about doing that, but it didn't sound all that unpleasant.

"Maaaaybe you will…" This was bad. Blake had her pinned, knew she was aroused, and wasn't going to let her escape. What on earth was going through her mind when she thought Blake would like this surprise?! She should have asked first!

If the Faunus woman were to lean any closer...

Unfortunately for Yang, that is precisely what Blake did an instant later as she grazed her lips against hers, humming into the chaste kiss. Chaste, yet long. The raven-haired girl made no movement to withdraw as her leg dropped between Yang's, knee just inches from her center and growing ever closer.

Allowing her eyes to fall shut, Yang was powerless to stop what was coming. Powerless to stop the arousal that was building in her underwear, and powerless to stop the leg of the Faunus. It didn't brush into soft wet lips. Instead, it brushed into Yang's ever hardening banana of her own.

The kiss wore on, but slowly Blake movements came to a stop as she noticed the feeling against her knee. That was... unexpected. Her leg pushed against it experimentally, and felt its gentle give. Then she rolled her eyes, pulled back and smiled down at Yang.

"Is somebody wearing a special surprise just for me?" Blake asked in the cutesy voice of a children's programming host.

"Um... Heh, _wearing_..." Now she was beginning to laugh nervously. The more Blake continued to grind her knee against said object, the harder it seemed to get. Not to mention, it did make her let out a quiet sigh... Yang had feeling there!

"You acted all surprised I came in here, too," Blake snorted between kisses against Yang's throat. The scent of sweat was so strong, and it only spurred her on. They were very steadily working toward another encounter. Maybe Blake had wanted this to happen from the instant she stepped into the garage. Clearly, Yang had.

That still didn't make sense, though. Drawing back to look into her partner's violet eyes, she asked, "Were you planning on finding me after you were done in here? I mean, you definitely planned ahead if you're already wearing it."

"B-Blake... You're m-making me..."

Feeling the breath against her neck was driving her insane, and as the leg didn't give up, the sex beneath began to throb. Already, there was a thin bead of sweat headed down her forehead, in addition to how sweaty she already was. It wouldn't take anything to figure it out now.

Something was definitely off, though Blake hadn't quite sorted what it was. Yang was very worked up over a few kisses. Was it merely the knowledge of what they were doing and where? Of what she was hiding?

Then what she was hiding throbbed again. Either Yang had moved her hips and she just didn't notice, or...

Blake stopped moving completely, their cheeks pressed together from where she had been moving inward to bite Yang's earlobe. Weiss had an accident that resulted in an anatomical change. She had been cured. Several doses of both formulas were made. Yang knew about this. Yang...

"Yes... I wanted to surprise you," she confessed, swallowing to compose herself again. "B-but not exactly… with a _fake_ one."

Again, Blake pushed against the phallus. The very real phallus. She wanted to scream, cry, run away... but her innate curiosity was also burning brighter than it ever had. Maybe she was a little scared of actually approaching one after all, but she also simply had to know what it was like. What Yang was like when she had that attached to her body.

"I-it was a stupid idea, I'm sorry! I was just curious, forgot to take the anti-formula and... Well, here I am."

Now her cheeks were completely red raw. She felt awful. Not only was this humiliating for herself, but it was for Blake as well. Blake had been stimulating her without even knowing it.

"No, that's... that's fine," Blake said, still moving her leg against the length. It was rigid, but gave easily at the lightest pressure. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but the fact that it moved somehow brought her relief. "It's your body, you can do what you want. Were you... I mean, did you plan on using this on Weiss, or on... me?"

"Well... It was just for me at first. B-but then I thought... Maybe for you."

As she said those words, she realised how stupid it sounded. She lost her virginity yesterday! And now she was wanting to experiment?!

"That's very presumptuous of you." Blake tried to be mad. Part of her really wanted to stand up and walk away, to leave Yang to think about where her mind had gone. Of course, she cared for Yang too much to ever be that mean. Therefore, instead...

"Yeah, you shouldn't assume such things. That was naughty." Her hand drifted down to slide over the head through the coveralls. "You've been a _very_ naughty boy."

"I know it was stupid, it was dumb, it was- wait what?" Suddenly she stared down at her girlfriend. She wasn't running, wasn't screaming, wasn't even, god forbid, slapping her for it. Blake was playing along...

"Y-you heard me," Blake said in a shaky voice as she trapped it between her leg and her hand. Her nervousness couldn't be so easily erased, but touching it seemed to be helping a little at a time. The fact that it was attached to somebody who so obviously cared about her was also a boon. "Little boy thought he could trick me into being bad right along with him, huh?"

There was a shaky sigh as she felt her new found hardness brushing against Blake's hand. Even through her thick overalls and shorts, it was so soft. Blake's touch always was. Beautifully delicate.

"Y-yeah... he has..." She played along, still blushing manically. "And he's still pretty grubby from all this hard work."

Being reminded about the grime Yang was coated with from Bumblebee only made Blake close her eyes to weather the surge of lust that came over her. She didn't really want to do anything with a penis, did she? With Yang's… maybe. With anyone else's, _definitely not._ However, she clearly wanted to play with Yang a while longer.

"How did my little boy get so dirty? Being bad again." Mentally, she ticked through a list of possibilities, and decided that "Mommy" might be a bit too awkward for the blonde. "Teacher will have to punish you."

"T-Teacher?" She repeated, but when the only response was a rather firm squeeze from the Belladonna, she sighed out yet again, shivering in pleasure. "Y-Yes, ma'am..."

"That's right, boy," Blake hummed, finally drawing her knee back... only to grasp Yang more firmly around her girth, stroking up and down the tiniest bit. "You thought you could poke me in the leg and have a laugh about it, didn't you? Well now you have to stay after class with me. How does that make you feel?"

"Hnn!" She tensed yet again, unable to help but let out yet another shiver of pleasure. When did Blake get so confident in these things? She was certainly wrong about her being the "bottom".

"That's not an answer," Blake teased, squeezing very slightly. Not enough to harm, just to hopefully prompt a response from the poor blonde.

Yet again, her sex began to throb in excitement. One thing was made sure, the Faunus wouldn't let her off easy for this. Did Yang even want to be gone easy on? She never had before... After all, she was the one who made the no touching rule.

"Makes me f-feel... Like I have misbehaved..."

Nodding to herself in some satisfaction, Blake reached up with her other hand and unfastened one of Yang's overall straps. "You did. Now, what does the boy think should be done to him since he misbehaved?"

"I-I.. don't think I have the authority to give my punishment, m-ma'am," she stammered, already feeling her overalls starting to drop down thanks to the tools in her pockets. She was only wearing her shorts underneath, not enough to hold her sex back.

"Really?" Blake breathed as she undid the other strap. The denim automatically dropped away past her tank top, revealing two examples of just how much she enjoyed her new sex being played with. "Ooh, looky there. I'm really getting to you."

Already, her sex was quite obvious beneath those shorts. Desperately being held back by the fabric, aching for release. And another sign was all the more obvious thanks to the thin bra and tank top. Was there a chill in the room?

Once sliding the overalls completely down to around Yang's ankles, Blake hesitated. They were about to engage in sexual things in a semi-public place again, and also when Yang was not entirely female. Were they both ready for that to happen? Keeping her hand only on Yang's thigh, she decided it needed to be addressed... but maybe she could do so without breaking their play.

"So has the bad little boy had enough of a lesson?" she asked, both eyebrows raised and head tilted. Hopefully, Yang would catch on.

Yang did take that moment to look around the room. This was a much more open location then the elevator, not to mention, it was echo-y. If someone were to come in, they would hear that this kind of activity was going on far beyond seeing them. In a way... That could play to their advantage. It was just where to hide.

Spying across the room again, she remembered the small curtain she had set up around her section. Of course, it would not block sound, but would buy them some time hiding wise. Keeping her gaze at it to drop the hint to close it. "I think I n-need some... Extra Studies."

Glancing over her shoulder, she did spot the curtain. "Private detention for one?" she purred as she rose and twitched it closed. "Very well. What shall we do to you first?"

Once it was shut, Yang placed both her hands on the seat of the bike, leaning right back against it as she awaited her punishment. Now that Blake seemed to be comfortable, she could regain some kind of control.

"Perhaps you want me to do private work, miss?"

"What kind of private work is that?" Blake asked as she began to unzip her shorts. It was true she was being seductive about it, but her motivation was to avoid getting them dirty. Besides, she had knickers on underneath.

"Maybe I can help you unwind..." Already, Yang had started to pull her shirt up and over her head, tossing it over on the desk. No fancy bras today, unfortunately.

"Maybe you can." The white shorts were now around her ankles, and she delicately stepped out of them and tossed them atop Yang's tank top before reaching up to undo her vest, which joined it a second later. "Maybe I want you to wind me up _more_."

That gave Yang an idea. A deliciously wonderful idea.

"Maybe I could... Perhaps you would like a seat on the bee?" she asked, stepping aside to pat the seat.

As Blake finished pulling her shirt over her head, she smirked. Now they were both down to their underwear, more or less. Her eyes flicked down to the delicious bulge, but she forced them back upward. Had she just thought of it as "delicious"?!

"Oh? And what would you have happen when I'm sitting on it?" Though she was already walking slowly toward it.

"I think I'd like to... Explore." As much as she wanted to make a pun of 'giving her a ride' she did not think that appropriate. Not at this stage, anyway. She would save that pun for later.

Once Blake was leaning back against the bike, the blonde began to run her hands down the Faunus's side, eventually landing on her hip to hold her in place.

"My teacher is... pretty damn gorgeous."

"Really?" Blake breathed, feeling nervous again. Every time so far. When would that wear off so she could just enjoy things? "You're not trying to butter me up to get out of your punishment, are you?"

"Absolutely not." She played along, leaning forward to press a few soft kisses on her cheek, slowly moving up to her ear. Hands were both finally resting on her teacher's hips, as she whispered in her ear. "Where should I start, miss?"

Sensing how close the throbbing arousal was made Blake very nervous indeed. Much moreso than before. Taking a shaky breath, she told her, "Wh-wherever you want." Then she recovered herself; that didn't suit the role. "That is, you have to bend down and polish my boots."

Of course Blake was wearing her black heels today. What else would such a gorgeous creature wear? And they were prefect for her to shine up. Backing away from her to take one of the cleaner rags from her desk, and some leather polish, she knelt to the woman's feet, awaiting further command before continuing. "As you wish."

"Thank you, boy." As Yang began to polish, Blake smiled slightly. This was a sort of cute, amusing punishment. Especially watching Yang's pretend-concentration in her features made her giggle, but she tried to stifle it quickly.

As she rubbed into each of the details, she inspected the texture of her boot carefully to be sure not to miss a spot. After all, it wasn't something she wanted to repeat right now, not when she could be doing something far more fun.

Perhaps she could work her way up.

"You know... I think these..." She dropped the rag, only to place her hands on the back of the faunus's calves. "Could do with some inspection too."

"Hey, you aren't done with my boots," Blake teased. But perhaps it was time to make the game a little more interesting, after all. "But you shouldn't polish them with the rag anymore. I want you to use... that." The tip of her boot tilted down to indicate the hardness tugging at the front of Yang's shorts.

Surely she meant the shorts though... Right?

"Oh... Of course. But miss, I'll have to wear the overalls back to my room if these get dirty."

"We can find other ways to punish the bad little boy if that bothers you." The Faunus issued it as a sort of challenge, though she would have been just fine with that. The only reason she considered it in the first place was because Yang's shorts were the same colour as the polish.

However, she did not mean the shorts. Not the shorts alone.

"V-very well ma'am." And then, she was just about to take them off...

"No no," Blake halted her. "I want you to polish my boots with what's _in_ the shorts."

"WHAT?!" she couldn't help but shout out in surprise. But as soon as she heard the echo of her own voice around the room, she slapped her hand over her mouth, silencing her. Time to get back into the act. "B-but miss... Won't that hurt me?"

"Not through the shorts, it shouldn't." Blake shrugged casually. "But as I said, we can find other ways to make you pay if you can't handle that."

Yang wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Even one this strange.

"Fine."

Edging herself as close to the boot she could, she took her own ever hard length into her hand, making sure there was plenty of fabric around it, before she pressed it against the leather beneath.

Two instincts pulled at Blake now: one to laugh at the sheer absurdity of this moment, and one to be turned on. No matter how weird it was, Yang was actually rubbing her erection against her boots. Thrusting against them. Already, she was starting to feel guilty about getting polish all over her shorts, but she also knew it wasn't that big of a deal in the long run; a quick toss in the laundry and they'd be good as new.

"Does the bad little boy like his punishment?" she asked breathlessly.

In truth, the extra contact to her already solid erection was driving her crazy. She didn't know if to thrust against it, to just get it over and done with. One thing was sure, Blake was loving to watch her suffer. "Yes, miss."

Blake could tell this really was doing a number on Yang... and also that she seemed to enjoy the action. She had heard before that boys liked to put their dicks anywhere they would fit, but she had assumed that was just a joke of some kind. Was it true?

Gingerly, she brought the second boot over to Yang's hardness, pressing the sole gently against the top of it, trapping it between both shoes. "Go on," she breathed, watching intently, curious to see what might happen next.

"A-aah!" That was tight! Even if she wasn't applying much pressure, she could already feel a slight amount of pain from her sex being trapped in such an awkward position. But she had a challenge, that was for sure.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled her hips back, drawing her sex out of the small gap. All the while, it was making contact between the sole and the other boot. "NFF!"

"Are you alright?!" Blake asked urgently, leaning forward a bit. Now she felt stupid. Of course shoes weren't meant to be used in that fashion!

When she finally squeezed her sex free of the boots, she sighed softly with relief. It was not at all what she had been expecting. Polishing shoes with a dick, then having it stepped on... And yet...

"H-hey.. That wasn't so bad."

A huge gust of air flew out of Blake. That was a relief. It was also extremely arousing, even though she still felt strange about Yang even having such a thing attached to herself. Still, this felt like a weird but acceptable compromise: her partner could feel pleasure, and she had a thick layer of leather between herself and the questionable bits.

"Really?" she asked as she touched one shoe tip against the head, just pressing in the tiniest bit. "You like me stepping on you?"

"O-oh..." The pressure sent tingles up the length of her sex, and all over her body. Why did she enjoy this? Being stepped on can't be something to get off on, surely? Yet for Yang, it felt brilliant. "Y-yes, miss!"

Still both bemused and confused, Blake decided there was no reason to hold back. So long as she was very careful, there was no reason they shouldn't. Again, she brought the top of her other boot up to rest against the underside of Yang's arousal, shifting the other one down to cover the top side more fully.

"Oh... Yes..." She couldn't help but already try to shift her hips back and forth. And with the pressure, came the ever pleasuring friction, surging through her with each thrust, over and over. If she sat there and thrusted enough, she was sure she'd be a be able to push herself over the edge. It was just too good!

"Yeah," Blake panted, cheeks blushing. Silly as she had felt about things in the beginning, now she was finding this to be extremely erotic to watch. It was almost exactly like when they had been in the elevator. A little at a time, Blake began to shift her boots in time with Yang's thrusts, adding pressure occasionally but mostly just helping with the thrusting. "Yeah, teacher likes this, too..."

"Aaaah..."

But now she began to slow her movements. She knew how men worked. If she finished now, they wouldn't be able to finish their activities. Activities which Blake would be pleasured as well. And she didn't want that?

To keep in character, Yang raised her hand, to ask a question.

"Yes, pupil?" Blake said airily, grinding her sole down slightly. She only wanted to do it this time due to Yang not moving so much; it wouldn't hurt her while stationary.

"Aah! M-Miss, t-this isn't how you wanted me, was it? For me to finish here?"

It was more said to drop the hint, the hint that if she kept going, Yang would in fact finish in her pants. The temptation rose very powerfully to finish Yang off exactly in that way. To embarrass her just a little, and make her enjoy it a lot. But she drew the top boot away.

"Take it out. Let me... let me see it."

Looking up toward Blake again, she mouthed the words "you sure?" Already, however, she was raising her hands to her belt, unbuckling it ready to be taken off. As much as she wanted Blake to see her, she didn't want to frighten her at all.

The Faunus nodded, barely perceptible. If she didn't like it, she could always ask Yang to put it back. And it was Yang's arousal, not some random guy – not even a guy at all. Her Yang. She could handle this.

So the blonde went all the way. Pulling down her shorts, she lowered then to her knees. And then her hands fell on the elastic of her panties. Swallowing once again, she lowered them further, releasing the average length sex she had there. Rock solid, standing to action once it was no longer restrained. Beneath, two contrastingly soft orbs, very much a change from the hardness.

"Ohhh," Blake breathed involuntarily. It wasn't what she had been expecting. Then again, she wasn't sure WHAT she had expected before she saw it. Not that it was "pretty", but she couldn't deny it stirred feeling within her. Smiling very slightly, she asked, "Does that mean you enjoyed your little punishment?"

"Y-yes..." She yet again confessed. It was pretty obvious how much she enjoyed the punishment considering how close she felt already, the glistening on the tip. It was taking all her concentration to stop herself from finishing earlier then what they both wanted.

"W-what now, miss?"

"Can you... stroke it a little? Just to let me see what that looks like." Blake felt awkward about her request. Maybe if Yang could touch it, she could, as well. That wasn't very logical, of course, but it made sense to her in the moment.

"You really do like to watch, miss," she tried to joke, referring to the moment in the cupboard with Weiss. But right away the request was filled, and she wrapped one of her hands around it. Very slowly, she moved her hand up and down. It had to be slow if she didn't want this to end prematurely. "H-how's that?"

A little at a time, Blake began to lean forward. This was truly fascinating, watching this done. The way the tiny sack of flesh bounced in time with the movements, Yang's grip that seemed to be firm yet loose somehow. Most unexpectedly, the heady scent of arousal, so slightly different from what she had caught before from Yang and Weiss.

"Good, good... you naughty boy."

"Y-yes, miss... I am..." Her cheeks were red raw. All this torture, she could barely hold herself back anymore! She found herself having to stop the stroking, just to gain her breath a while.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Blake asked playfully, just barely touching it with the tip of her boot before drawing it away again. She didn't want to get "him" too dirty.

The slight contact from another person was enough. And it triggered the response Yang was trying so hard to avoid. With a low-toned moan, her sex began to throb again, shooting it's seed up into the air. The majority ended up back on Yang's panties, but a few drops landed on her 'teacher's' boots. That was not what she wanted right now!

Flushed with embarrassment, she quickly covered her eyes, groaning lowly.

Blake had literally flinched backward in surprise. That was awfully sudden, and awfully quick! Then again, she had been teasing her for a few minutes even before she knew about the altered anatomy. The sight of the thick, milky substance on her boots was both offensive and slightly arousing. Only the part where she knew it belonged to Yang did the second bit.

"My, my, my," she tsked, hands falling to rest on her hips. "Now look what you've done. Gone and made a mess, haven't we?"

Deep breathing was all that could be heard from behind the hands, as Yang tried to compose herself once more. But upon opening her eyes and seeing the 'damage', she swallowed again. All over those freshly polished boots...

"I'll... Re-shine them miss."

"Shine them the same way you did before, then." The smirk just would not leave her face now. That was only going to be amusing, wasn't it? Blake had no idea of how sensitive that organ could be immediately after finishing.

"... Oh fuck." Yang knew. Yang knew exactly how sensitive she would be after such activity. But she didn't want to disappoint. So, she pulled up her panties again, then her shorts. This time, the movements were slowed right down, in an effort not to hurt herself.

As she slid her now much softer length over the material, she constantly watched Blake's other foot. If she stepped on her this time, it would hurt.

Noticing Yang's hesitance and the slow speed with which she moved, Blake leaned in a little and whispered to her partner, "Are you doing alright down there?"

"Kinda... sore," she admitted, pushing once again against her boot to get rid of the last of her fluid, but as soon as it was gone, she quickly drew herself back, instantly letting it go again to spare herself any pain.

"Yang?" Frowning, Blake dropped her persona entirely and crouched down on the floor in front of her partner. Her fingers reached up and rested against her cheek. "Seriously, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

"No, no you didn't," she insisted, holding out her hands to show she was alright. But as she looked back up into the Faunus's eyes, she couldn't help but half close her own. Shrugging that off, she cupped her face, keeping the character.

"Can I assist you now, miss?"

Smirking and blushing, Blake said, "Very well, little boy. How would you assist me?"

"Perhaps some... Linguistic practice?" she asked, licking her lips in response. Gradually, her hands began to guide themselves down her sides, before resting on her hips.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll do." Wiggling the hips under Yang's hands, she asked, "Would you like me to hop up on the Bee again?"

"If you could, miss." She stood back up again, allowing her partner to get herself ready before she could continue.

Heart pounding in her throat, Blake eased herself backward until she was sitting on the seat of the motorcycle. The most surprising aspect of this was how much more nervous she was about this than she had been about Yang suddenly owning different equipment. That had to be down to undergoing Huntress training; she had seen some strange things indeed in the past year at the academy.

Once she was seated, Yang approached again. Unlike their previous ventures, she had a part to play. And she would remain as the submissive party, keeping her touches gentle and her movements slow as she placed her hands back on Blake's hips. It was also the best thing to ease her nervousness. The last thing she wanted to so was scare her partner.

In anticipation of Yang's approach, her thighs parted slightly more, trying to find a comfortable position for what was to come. True, they were currently playing the roles of teacher and student, but she had no real desire to make Yang work harder for this part than usual. Mostly because it would be her first time enjoying this particular activity. Why complicate things?

And right away, Yang got to work. She began to kiss at Blake's legs, continuing her way upward as she travelled to her inevitable goal. No sense in going straight for the goal when there was time to spare!

"Ooh..." Blake knew she had to be a mess just on the other side of her undergarment. Watching Yang serve her in all those ways had been slightly stimulating, if a little strange given the unusual circumstances. Add into that the light teasing at her hips and thighs, and it was a wonder she wasn't panting with heat already. What would Yang think of her? She hoped nothing bad.

It certainly wasn't bad. In fact, as she breathed in deeply close to centre, she caught the very scent of Blake's juices. That alone was enough to bring her own to a triumphant return. But first things were first, and she continued to kiss inward toward her sex.

"Miss... You smell _amazing."_

Humming quietly, Blake allowed her eyes to drift closed at the light sensations. Yang was so good to her. How could she ever have questioned her intentions due to Weiss's involvement when she truly knew the character of her battle partner?

"Thank you, boy." Heeled boots raised up and rested against Yang's shoulders as she leaned back, the fingers of one hand curling around a handlebar. "Now... how do I taste?"

"I'm about to find out..."

In a change of plans, she took the fabric into her teeth, making sure to not bite the sensitive skin underneath as she moved it to one side. And once the soaked garment was out of the way, she dived right in.

Right away, her tongue pressed into the wet folds, moving gradually up and down the length of her sex. And then to her left lip... Then to her right... It would seem Yang Xiao Long had done her homework.

Two gasps came out of Blake in a row; one when she saw how Yang pulled aside her underwear, and again when a writhing tongue traced its way up her vulnerable flesh. This was as good as fingers – better in some ways! Her head slowly fell back as she began to pant heavily, chest heaving and pulse thundering in her ears.

All these noises were making Yang's arousal worse again. It didn't take too long for her to already feel it pushing back up against her underwear. Perhaps their games could keep going after all, rather than ending embarrassingly early. Still, she was determined to hear more. And she would achieve that by licking further upward, once again brushing against the small nub at the top of her sex.

"A-AAAHH!" Blake moaned out, shivering and shaking. Yang had scarcely begun, and already she was moving so much that she nearly pitched herself off the motorcycle! Trying not to smash her thighs together and trap the soft face between them, she instead concentrated on opening herself up as much as she could, giving Yang full access.

Hearing such moans echo around the room were making the blonde nervous, and yet even more turned on. Anyone could walk in any moment and hear Blake calling out in pure bliss. Perhaps that was exactly what she wanted. For someone to know it was happening.

But this time, Yang didn't want her to do it alone. She wanted to share her own finish with Blake's.

"Miss," she breathed against the soaking wet sex. "You taste so good… but wouldn't you want... a ride?"

"A... ride?" Her mind was too filled with arousal to catch on without being led slightly. Why would she want to stop now just to ride Yang's motorcycle?

"Yes. A-a ride... and not on Bumblebee." She looked up to her from between her legs, pressing a soft kiss at the tender sex. "I-if you'd want to, ma'am."

At that, Blake felt a quiver run through her body – one that very nearly loosed a stream of something into Yang's face that would probably have ruined the moment. Did she want a ride on THAT?! Her instinctive answer was "NO!", but she didn't want to decide so hastily. They were made to fit inside what she had, after all. On the other hand, she was quite enjoying the sensations of fingers and tongues.

What DID she want?

"Can... can I take a closer look first? While you do what you're doing."

From this position, that would be very awkward. As much as she agreed it would be a good idea, it would mean Blake getting down from the bike. Perhaps if she took her shorts off...

"Shall I undress, ma'am?"

"Yes, please." Her heart thumped in her throat. At least if she could get a good look at it, she might be better prepared for what they might do. "Strip for teacher."

At that, she backed off from Blake's sex, standing again as she held into her shorts, pushing then down slowly for Blake's viewing pleasure. And then, her underwear followed. This time, she made sure to pull it down ever so slowly, trying to impress her teacher. Also to assist with such things, she began to shake her hips side to side, helping her underwear fall low.

The shaking had another effect that held Blake's attention quite soundly: the erect evidence of Yang's mood bounced from side to side. For whatever reason, those movements were quite mesmerising. She still preferred Yang with her original equipment, it was true, but this bore some further investigation.

In a matter of seconds, Blake was already kneeling on the floor next to Yang's ankles. Playfully, she reached up and traced her finger over one knee. "Will the naughty boy lay down, or shall I?" In truth, she'd only vaguely heard of this position in her books, so she wasn't sure which of them was supposed to be where.

For Blake's benefit, she decided it best for her to be the one to lay down. That way, at least if she was uncomfortable, she could make a quick escape. And so she bent down, laying back against the floor. Of course, her sex was standing right to attention.

Despite what they had discussed, Blake crept forward, peering down at the object. It was most certainly pointing up at her, like a little flagpole. Secretions from earlier lightly coated the surface, and she couldn't avoid the pungent, earthy scent wafting over her now. From what she had heard, it wasn't that uncommon for people to put their mouths on them, but she wasn't sure that would be any fun for her.

So instead, she began to pet it gently with two fingers, trailing down from her head to the small, taut sack below. That also interested her. When she touched it, the skin began to pucker very slightly, and she tried not to grin in amusement.

"Aa-ha!" That began to make Yang both laugh and breathe out in pleasure. It was a rather tickley sensation to say the least. But to have her end of the bargain, she lay her head right back, only to then place her hand on Blake's hip. "Would you like a seat?"

Blushing to her roots, Blake whispered, "Teacher wants that very much." Then she turned until her hips were hovering above Yang's face, a knee on either side. Now the thickness was just in front of her face, upside-down and still ready as ever. This truly was the perfect position for her to take it past her lips, but the idea was still somewhat repulsive to her, even as she couldn't get it out of her mind.

Maybe if she just tried it. Maybe then she would know for sure. Gulping, the Faunus leaned in and pressed the very tip of her tongue against the ruddy bell end, tasting the thick, salty fluid.

"Whoa, B-Blake!" she couldn't help but call out, even as Blake's sex was so utterly close to her face. She couldn't let Blake beat her! Not at the game she was the best at.

And so, she leant up, pressing her tongue back into the soft skin again, taking deep breaths in through her nose to take in her scent. Once more, her tongue was making its gradual route up and down her labia. She had to one up her.

"A-ah, oooh!" Blake sighed when Yang pressed against her, taking long licks of her without even the tiniest bit of hesitance. As she bucked in response, she felt the entire sticky length slap against one side of her face. How degrading! Then again, it wasn't degrading if no one else were to see it and no more so than her stepping on "him" earlier was for Yang. How could she ever have wanted to take that into her mouth?

Then again... the smooth, tight little sack was closer to her now. Deciding to pay Yang back for her sudden diligence, she pounced on it with her mouth, licking all over the soft skin as a delicate hand held the phallus gently to one side.

"MMM!" She moaned out once more against the wet sex pressed on her face. Blake was good at this it seemed! With each of the Faunus's licks, it was possibly bringing her closer to yet another orgasm. How was two in such little time possible?! It certainly felt different compared to when Weiss was licking her female sex. And yet, the pleasure was all the same. Something she needed more of.

A shiver shot through Blake from the moaning against her quivering flesh as she drew one of the balls between her lips. Yang really enjoyed this as much as she enjoyed attention to the shaft? That was surprising. She'd never heard or read of that part being paid any attention during a romantic liaison. As she very gently rolled the oval-shaped bit around in her mouth, her fingers began to slide up and down the girth beside it.

"Oh... Oh!" Finding her sex throbbing once more, and the feeling building in her stomach, she forced herself to stop a moment, placing her hands on both of Blake's thighs again as she regained her breath.

"Miss... Miss, you're just so good! If this keeps going I might… f-fire another one off!"

That made Blake come to an instant halt, though the testis was still in her mouth. She really did want Yang to be happy, and going at her full-tilt would certainly accomplish that! Still... maybe it would be best if she waited until her climax was closer. Not that it wasn't already building fast.

"Are you... really? So soon?" A thought came to her. If she went slowly, gently, maybe Yang would be receptive. Her fingers flexed, pushing the well-groomed nails into the tender flesh. "What a baaaad boy you are."

There was another wince in pain, as the blonde couldn't help but draw her legs close together again, instinct kicking in. Was this Blake's way of trying to stop her coming before she could? Perhaps it would work. She didn't exactly know how her new sex worked.

"I am," she managed to say. "I am... for not bringing it up with you before becoming a bad _boy_ , miss."

The salty skin against the Faunus's tongue was wonderful. For whatever reason, she was much more receptive to that than to tasting Yang's essence before. Perhaps it was because that was a fluid, and this was just skin, which she had already kissed before. Maybe from that point, she could work up to licking Yang's sex... whatever shape that would have when the time arrived.

"I can feel it throbbing," Blake breathed as she continued to smooth her tongue over the soft red skin below the erection. "In my hand, against my fingertips. Does it always throb like this?"

"I-it does... It's excited to SEE YOU!" That last part was a squeal, from when Blake's finger flicked beneath the head. Seemed there in particular was very sensitive, indeed! The whole thing was throbbing, desperate for more attention, desperate for something more.

"Ma'am... Can we have... a practical session?"

As she pulled back, Blake dropped her other hand to cup the soft sack and massage it earnestly. "A practical session... of what kind?"

How could she do this and still have it in her play? She wanted to take Blake. She craved to feel her lips – either set at that point – wrapped around her throbbing sex. But Blake was so oblivious and nervous about it, she had no idea how to begin.

"Something that involves reproduction..."

At that last word, Blake's thighs twitched together. She stopped trying to stimulate the phallus below her. This was an entirely different matter from all their play up until this point. Put it inside of herself? She couldn't! Was Yang trying to give her "a litter", as her father would have said? Neither of them were ready for that!

"R-reproduction? Do you... have something to put on this that might prevent that?" She punctuated her question by tapping the head with one fingertip.

"O-of course, ma'am. I came prepared; I might be a b-bad boy, but I'm not _all_ bad." Spying back over to her shorts on the desk, the blonde remembered she had kept such things on her person. Mainly from force of habit, rather than having anything to do with her new part. Could it even do that? That was something she had forgot to ask the heiress...

Breaking character a moment, she said softly, "All seriousness, Blake, if you don't want to do that, totally cool with me... I did kinda spring this on you."

"No, w-we could probably... I, um..." Blake couldn't bring herself to turn Yang down for this purpose, but she also couldn't agree. Why did she have to be such a coward all the time?

Able to sense her partner was overthinking about what to do, she delicately brushed against her leg to get her attention again. "Hey. I'm not mad, no matter what you want to do, okay?"

"What if... I wanted to play with it a little more instead?" Blake finally forced out, burying her face against Yang's thigh. She felt ashamed. Worse than that – she felt weak. Pathetic. This was something people all over Remnant did every single day. What was she afraid would happen? That Yang would hurt her? Of course she wouldn't. Even though she was still aroused and enjoying herself, part of her wanted to run away and hide until she felt less embarrassed about her own shy ways.

"Hold up," Yang breathed. All Blake felt about herself, her partner could sense. Even before they got together, she could always seem to sense her emotions. How she felt about things. This was no different. And she certainly would not take advantage of that.

The position she was in, however, made it awful for her to have a heart to heart conversation, so she simply kept her hand on Blake's leg still, until she decided to move.

"Blake, I mean it. As hard as that thing looks, we can stop completely if you're not ready. Please, don't worry about what I want. Tell me what _you_ want."

"I want..." She did want to finish, it was true. She was just afraid to go any further. But Yang was being so sweet to her, so she didn't waste any more time feeling sorry for herself. "I want you to k-keep going! Keep going with what you're doing, use your tongue! Make me call your name!"

Perhaps she wouldn't take Blake. Not today, at least. But the Faunus girl still wanted to continue. That could easily be arranged.

"As you wish, Miss Belladonna." Returning to character once more, she pressed her tongue deep into Blake's wet folds again, licking the length up and down once more to return the pleasure she was feeling previously, taking in the scent of her.

A carnal moan fell from Blake as the mouth pushed up and into her again, and she began to slide her hand up and down the thickness as she bucked her own hips downward onto her lover's face. What a strange motion her hand was making! But if the way Yang's hips wriggled back and forth was any indication, she was doing it at least somewhat well.

"B-bad boy!" she began to pant as she licked the sack again, even drawing some of the loose skin into her lips as her hand began to pump harder. "You're s-such a bad boy!"

Another moan fell forth from Yang's lips, right against the sex she was continuing to pay attention to. Licking around the labia also, one of Yang's hands headed inward, between her legs. As her tongue got to work, so did her fingers, trailing around her entrance to collect moisture from her.

Very soon, Blake's hips began to shift back and forth due to the intensity of all the stimulation. Now that they had let go of the notion of going any further, she was really, really thoroughly enjoying herself. Her flesh was positively singing! How was it Yang always knew exactly how to make her feel her absolute best?

Once satisfied that her fingers were wet enough, they pushed into her opening. Two of them, slowly pushing in and out to match the movements of her tongue, again and again, each time pushing in deeper and harder.

"A-AAAHHH!" Blake fairly sang, hips holding still for the new sensation. Getting used to it. "Yang! It's… s-so good, how are you doing this?!"

Said words were making her own sex throb with pleasure. Blake was echoing through the room! It was like she was everywhere at once, surrounding her. But she was here. And she was going to treat her like a queen.

No matter how hard she tried to keep her voice down, it was impossible. Yang just brought out the screamer in her. As her hips began to steadily pump up and down in time with the fingers penetrating her, she threw caution to the wind and began earnestly suckling on the loose skin around Yang's two spheres. Why that was such an entertaining activity for her, something that spurred on her own desire, was beyond her own understanding. She merely knew that it did, and in the moment that was all that mattered.

At this point, Yang no longer cared. Even if someone was to come in, it would be impossible for them to find them. Least not before they were done, anyway! Picking up her speed slightly, she pumped her fingers even faster, unable to help herself as she thrust her hips forward also. Blake felt too good!

As Blake's knees steadily drifted farther and farther apart, she knew the end was at hand. A few more stiff thrusts and she'd be clenching down all over the digits. With that in mind, her fist flew up and down around the thick, throbbing length in its center, only hoping for Yang to enjoy herself, that they would both finish at the same time.

"You naughty boy, getting me s-so close!" she half-growled, half-wailed. "So soon, too! You're... you're so goooood!"

"MFF! MMM!" She continued to moan, muffled against Blake's sex. She wasn't too far off either! Unable to help herself she was thrusting upward into Blake's hand, desperate for the extra friction she needed to finish quicker.

Her own tongue started to lick higher again, particularly aiming at the small nub above her entrance as her finger pushed in and out with even higher speed.

When Yang reached her clit, that was the end. Screaming against Yang's thigh, she opened her mouth and bit down on the muscled flesh to muffle her sound as she climaxed, squeezing her muscles around fingers again and again as she rode the moment out. Her strokes of Yang's sex became much more erratic, but there was nothing that could be done about that until the glorious moment passed.

"AH, AAH! AAAAAH!" Yelling out once more, Yang had also met her end at such close proximity. Her sex throbbed in Blake's hand, releasing yet more of the white fluid out and into her hand. This time, there was little to no force, only enough to dribble out and down the Faunus' fingers.

Once finally done, she dropped her head back, taking deep breaths to compose herself again. Two in such a short amount of time...

"Whoa..."

As she lay there, feeling her body slowly wind down from the highs, Blake gradually stopped pumping the cock once she felt it stop pulsing to release more seed. After a few deep breaths, she turned her head aside to look at it. Nothing special, really; just a soft pink phallus with wetness on top. The wetness made her a little nervous because it was the substance that could potentially create problems if it were released inside her sex...

"Jesus Blake... You're gonna pump me dry at this rate." Brushing the sweat off her brow, she couldn't help but begin to chuckle. The once submissive Blake, who she even openly called "the bottom" had completely worn her out, had dominated her entirely.

Shuffling around slightly, she could feel that her sex was still in Blake's hand. "W-what's up?"

"It's... not so scary," Blake said, more to herself than her winded partner. Then louder, she added, "I m-mean, uh... yours is actually cute in a weird way. I just never had a lot of love for this part of the anatomy, I guess."

"Cute?" She asked, unable to help herself again as she swayed her hips side to side to make it move. "C'mon. It's not an actual tail!"

Watch it sway both made Blake feel disgusted and also forced a laugh. Silly Yang. Then she reached down and snatched a small pinch of scrotal skin, tugging on it a little as the half-erect length continued to bob back and forth. "Wasn't much reaction from you when I was licking you here... does it not have feeling?"

"Slightly... " Truth be told, it was a rather soft feeling. Almost as if she was being fussed over down there. Like nothing she ever felt. Finally tapping her hips to encourage her to move off her face, she went on, "It's weird... The head seems to have more feeling than anything else. Though I kinda knew that anyway from guys I've been with before."

With a light blush, Blake delicately moved her legs away from Yang's face until she was crouching to one side. She had released the skin already, but she was still looking at the semi-flaccid cock. Her stomach churned very slightly at the sight, but not nearly as much as she expected, and a lot less than when she had first discovered its existence.

"Does... does it feel very different from when you have the other thing?"

"Yes and no... It feels equally as good, but a different kind of pleasure? If that makes sense?" This was just as new to Yang as it was to Blake, explaining it was especially difficult. Leaning back up again, she kept close watch as Blake stared. "I-if it helps... Maybe we can try with the fake one? If a real one scares you."

Shaking her head, Blake sat up straighter as she placed a hand on Yang's hip. "No, I'd rather we both enjoy the act just as much. If... you do have protection, I'll be fine. I just need to work up to it, I guess." Then she lowered her eyes. "Thanks for being so understanding. Just a big, shy loser, I guess."

"Nah. If you only like women, it's understandable this would kinda throw you for a loop, finding out like you did. I was just as shy before my first time," she went on, finally hopping upright again to go and fetch the pile of clothes on her desk. "But I guess it didn't help my first time was... Well, we were both drunk, let's put it that way."

"Hmm..." Drunk Yang had probably offered that up off-handed, but something about that seemed very appealing to Blake. Being drunk would remove some of her ingrained inhibitions. Maybe it wasn't preferable, or even advisable, but it would certainly help move matters along.

"Maybe... I could be for mine, too."

"W-really?" That idea didn't seem very appealing to Yang at all. The last thing she wanted to do was take advantage of her friend and partner. Perhaps a few drinks could calm the nerves but to be completely and utterly drunk, like she was, wasn't preferable at all.

"Maybe after the club... But not completely drunk. Tipsy, sure. Just, uh, drawing the line."

"Well... I know you don't want to make me do anything against my will," Blake told her earnestly as she watched Yang pull her tank top back on. "But if I told you I'm okay with whatever happens before I start drinking... I might need it, okay? But I promise I won't drink until I'm completely gone."

"Okay. But, if I decide to wait for you to sober up a little... don't be offended, okay?" Even if Blake was insisting upon it, she didn't want to overstep those boundaries. It was something she felt very strongly about, and probably the only thing in that department she wouldn't do.

Tossing the Faunus her clothes again, she hastily pulled up her underwear. "C'mon. I swear I heard that team JNPR are due in here any moment."

"Alright." Now, of course, Blake felt chagrined. The idea of using liquor as a way to bypass making her own decisions was cheating, after all. As she pulled her shorts up to cover her moistened underwear, she wished she was more brave. Fighting was easy; life was hard. "And... I'm sorry for suggesting you get me drunk. I wasn't trying to hurt you, or... anyway, I'm really sorry."

"No! No no nononono, come here!" Before she could get on her own shorts, she just quickly reached forward to wrap her arms around the Faunus, kissing her cheeks. "Don't apologise for anything. I can totally understand it! I just don't want to do anything when you're not completely yourself. Because I like you when you're completely yourself."

A gentle squeeze in the hug followed. "Because you is cute."

Again, Yang had done exactly the thing Blake needed. Said the right things, touched her in just the right way. Could she be any more perfect?

"Th-thank you," she breathed as her hands pressed into the blonde's back. "I like you for you, too. Always have."

"You make your girlfriend blush." Yang chuckled, taking the moment to quickly kiss her lips. Once she had calmed down however, she hurriedly went to pick her overalls back up, and buckle them back up. They wouldn't be hidden forever!

"And you make me... happy." But as Blake began to pull her shirt down over herself, she thought about things. Tomorrow night wasn't a school night. Maybe they could go to the club, have a few drinks again. Loosen up enough to allow Yang more freedoms than she had today. She wanted to make Yang as happy as she made her.

"Yang, um, do you want to go grab a shower? We're both kind of filthy."

Just to humour her lover, she lifted her arm, taking a sniff of her own armpit, before quickly drawing away with a disgusted face. "Pheeeew! You're telling me! Yeah, that's a good idea."

A snort of laughter blew out of Blake as she threw open the curtain around Bumblebee. "Oh come on, you don't stink. You're just... yeah, that's a lot of axle grease." Taking her arm, they began to strut toward the exit.

Little did they know, there was a presence lurking in one of the far corners. A sandy-haired presence with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ooh, _this_ is juicy," Nora giggled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope any readers who wanted more Bumbleby are satisfied now! Next chapter kind of continues to follow this one directly, but don't worry we haven't forgotten about Weiss and Ruby haha.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha thinks she's found a kindred spirit. Blake and Yang feed someone's fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: GreekFire: nudity, hugging, comparison. (that's it though lol)
> 
> Bumbleby: Flirting, bike rides.
> 
> Blake/Yang/OC: Truth or Dare (basically), footsie, breast-licking, Faunus worship, drunk makeouts, striptease, light petplay, fingering, strapon sex, hair-pulling, Semblance sex, clothes-tearing, cunninlingus, leg-humping, foot-fucking, slugging, ear-biting.
> 
> [Okay I lied, the last chapter was nothing compared to THIS one. Super long!]

"God I hope no one comes in..."

Despite her usual confidence, Yang Xiao Long wasn't exactly feeling at home in the locker room. Not when there were very few stalls working, and especially not when they were open for anyone to come in. If she had her usual equipment, there would be no problems. But in this case, she was worried she'd need to go to the men's.

Not that it had ever stopped Pyrrha Nikos. Walking into the shower area with her usual grace and wrapped in only a towel, the redhead's footfalls were as soft as they usually were for a highly-skilled Huntress-in-training. One of the other showers was running, but she didn't pay it any mind as she removed her towel and laid it on the bench next to her bottle of shampoo and undergarments. If she acted quickly enough, no one ever need see her at all.

Having just applied plenty of shampoo to her own hair, the blonde had her eyes closed as she ran her hands through her hair, pacing around in circles so the water would hit each and every direction. Thanks to Pyrrha's light movements, she was none the wiser to anyone's presence just behind the curtain. And thanks to the acoustics of the room, the warrior woman would find it nearly impossible to tell which stall was the one in use from sound.

Unless she were to peek behind the curtain. When Pyrrha turned to enter a shower, she saw water pooled near the entrance of one curtain, and none at the other. Not realising that was simply because the floor wasn't sloped properly, she assumed the one without water to be vacant and silently nipped its curtain aside.

And that was when she got an eyeful of Yang. Her gorgeous muscled body, her lathered blonde hair... and something else between her legs, swinging very slightly.

She tried to say something, tried to cry out in surprise, but she was struck speechless. What was she to do now? The only thing she could seem to do was clutch the curtain to her front out of instinct.

As Yang turned back to the wall again, she looked to where she kept the shampoo. Only for her to notice that her soap was missing. "Blake?" she shouted loudly to the other cubicle. "Did you take my strawberry... soap..."

As she turned back around, she saw Pyrrha's head. Right there, poking through the curtains. Eyes darting back and forth between her legs and up her body. She had no time to react, no time to scream. Pyrrha had seen _everything_.

"I-I can explain!"

"Oh, I- I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said, for some reason slapping her hand over her eyes instead of ducking her head back out. "I thought the other one was in use, there was water w... I- I'm very sorry, Yang!"

"I-I just... Gah! No, really, I can explain! I'm not usually this... well-hung! It's just a Dust side effect!" That sounded stupid. Anything she could come up with sounded ridiculous, so telling the truth was the best bet. But even that sounded bizarre.

"P-please, no one can know, please don't tell anyone!"

At such frantic words, Pyrrha dropped her hand again, expression slightly sad even in the presence of a small, comforting smile. "Yang, it's okay. You don't have to make up a bunch of excuses."

Despite how frantic Yang was, and how much she was seeming to panic when another saw her, Pyrrha was the opposite. She was... Calm. Completely and utterly calm.

"You're... Taking this well..."

"Yes. There's a reason for that." With only a slight hesitation as she steeled her nerves, the woman pushed past the curtain, standing tall and unashamed, baring her own substantial length for Yang to see.

The blonde couldn't help herself. She had to stand and stare, wide-eyed and shocked. _A dick._ Pyrrha was in the same situation as her. Same organs, both above and below. Only difference seemed to be very slight in size and shape.

"Did... you have an accident with Dust, too?"

The smile only widened as Pyrrha reached out to grasp Yang's shoulder. "I told you, these stories aren't necessary. Especially with all the other work they've done, wow! You look fantastic!" Before Yang could speak, she rushed ahead, "And you don't have to be afraid of me telling anyone, okay? We can trust each other. Sisters, right?"

"Work they've-? What are you talking about? Who? What kind of work, what-"

The cogs were turning. And Yang realised exactly what was going on. Weiss had mentioned the nurse said something about two students. Two students in Beacon were transgender.

And Pyrrha was one of them.

"...You're _trans._ "

"Of course," the red-haired warrior soothed. "And we're both going to be just fine." Then she pulled Yang in for a gentle hug, one so warm and earnest that it practically tasted like spun sugar. "You're a beautiful creation and this only makes me admire you more, not any less."

A shiver passed up Yang's spine at the feeling of their bodies so close. Her anatomy would start twitching if she thought about that too much, about how close another soft length was to her own; _touching_ hers. Even though Pyrrha meant nothing by it, they were still naked. So she forced herself to focus on the conversation.

"You're... Wait, Pyrrha." Not feeling right earning all this praise, she held onto the warrior's shoulder, pushing her back eventually. This time, she looked deep into her eyes. "This down here... It's not what I was born with. It's Dust, really! The professor mentioned that, besides just… trying it out like me, this would help a lot of people whose gender doesn't match their junk. That means you!"

"Wait, what... what exactly are you telling me?" Pyrrha glanced down again at Yang's anatomy, so close to her own. At that moment, she also seemed to be thinking along the lines Yang had before; that it was a little closer than was comfortable for either of them. She looked up again to ask, "How can that be made out of Dust? It looks completely normal!"

"It is! And it works! I'm serious, this is Dust!" Yang couldn't help but flick her sex to demonstrate that it really was a penis; it was one hundred percent genuine.

Then she gasped. "I can grab you some! Some of this Dust… for you and... whoever."

Pyrrha felt her heart flutter for a couple of reasons. One, the fact that that really was an actual penis growing on a female form – it would mean a lot to her partner. It would mean the _world_ to him! Secondly, that it was still another set of equipment right next to her own, and not imaginary. Having moved past the shock of seeing Yang was like her and the jubilance of not being alone, now she felt slightly more awkward about their being in the shower together. Then again, they were both women; it shouldn't matter overly.

"That's great," she breathed as she stepped back an inch or so, just to put more room between their bodies. "You can't know how important this would be to... whoever. And to me." Clearing her throat, she added, "By any chance, is there a version that does the opposite?"

"An antidote? Yeah, there is! I mean, I'm gonna be taking it after my shower since… well, my partner wasn't so keen on trying out the new setup."

When seeing Pyrrha's face light up so much, she couldn't help but smile. She really, really helped her here. And possibly one other, who she didn't know the identity of. She couldn't help but smile warmly.

"I can give you a vial, if you'd like?"

"Could you? One of each, maybe?" Pyrrha winked and nudged Yang's arm with her elbow. "I'd do just about anything for it, you know." In all actuality, she wasn't joking in the slightest, but she didn't think Yang would take her up on that clandestine "offer".

"Anything?" Yang played along, winking back to her before letting her eyes wander down Pyrrha's body. But the blonde was not one to take advantage. Not at all. This was clearly something that Pyrrha had wanted her whole life. It would be cruel do have her do something for it, even if she offered up front. No doubt she had paid enough for her current looks.

"Nah. I can't accept that. I'll get you a couple of vials, totally free of charge. You and… _whoever_ , need it more than me."

The coy smile vanished, replaced by a really sober gaze. The hand clamped down on her shoulder hard. "We do. And I'm sure whoever... you did this for-" A quick nod downward "-appreciates it, at least because you tried something for them. Best of luck to you." Then she shifted awkwardly. "Now... which of us gets out of this shower? Unless you want me to scrub your back."

"Actually... I just finished, so that'll be you." Edging around her to head back toward the shower curtain, she looked back to Pyrrha. How wonderful a person she was... Kind, sweet, gentle. And yet she was the one suffering in this way, hiding it from all. It certainly put Yang back in her place, here she had the choice to change. Pyrrha needed change.

"I hope it works for you, Pyrrha. I really do. But... if it doesn't, you can talk to me, okay? I may not be in the same boat, but it's a fresh ear. Plus, I have had to hide a dick at least once or twice, so there's that."

Shrugging bashfully, Pyrrha reached for the soap. "Yes, at least now you know what it's like to shower in the women's room with a little something extra. As far as I'm concerned, we'll always be sisters."

"Shower sisters?" she chortled, slipping through the curtain to return to her bench, right away wrapping a towel around herself. No way was she going to let anyone else see her like this. "Hey... Pyrrha?"

"Hm?" came the answer through the curtain.

"This other person... Is it someone I know?"

"It is. But they'll tell you when they're ready, I suppose." There was a slight pause. "And I'll make sure to pass along that you're a 'friend of the family', as it were."

"Sure. Sorry, I was just kinda curious. Take it easy."

And with that, she began to dry herself ready for her clothes. Who'd have thought she'd have helped someone who really needed it today, just by having a dick? But even with that thought in mind, she had to take the antidote.

Especially if her and Blake were going back to the club. Wherever it was Blake had got to; probably already back in the dorm room. She really didn't seem to enjoy long showers…

* * *

The hum of the vehicle underneath her body only served to amplify the excitement coursing through Blake as they took turn after turn, hugging some curves and looping lazily around others. Yang really seemed to be in a hurry to get into Vale and go dancing. The night was "all planned", as she had informed her earlier. In what way, the Faunus wasn't sure, but she was definitely looking forward to it. Hopefully, the light squeeze of both her arms as they were looped around Yang's waist would be enough of a clue.

"And here comes the Wheelie!"

Following that, the engine roared as she forced the accelerator around, managing to lift the front of the bike up into the air as it sped forward. Yang had made sure to do this on a long straight, where it was the most safe. And made sure no cars were coming. All the best to give Blake some excitement.

"AAAH! Yang, what-" The rest of the Faunus's words turned into raucous laughter as they peeled out down the street. Blake knew Yang wouldn't do this if there was any chance of them wiping out or otherwise not maintaining their balance, especially not with her partner along for the ride, but she still felt flustered and excited.

And finally, she forced the wheel back down, taking a quick glance around to her partner to see how she was doing. But from the laughter, it seemed she was doing perfectly well.

"Maybe I'll teach you to ride some day! You'd look pretty hot in all leather!"

Blinking behind her helmet, Blake asked, "I do? Really?" Her usual outfits only contained leather in the boots. How could Yang tell it would suit her?

"Hell yeah. Imagining you in all bike gear... pretty sweet thought, not gonna lie!" She gave a cheeky wink behind her shades. Soon enough, she turned back to the road, lazily overtaking a car ahead of them. It wouldn't be too long until they got to the club.

"Maybe you can take me shopping tomorrow!" Then Blake hastily added, "I m-mean, I can pay! I'll pay for my own clothes, it just... yeah, maybe we can go together!" Now she felt silly for accidentally implying that Yang should buy her clothing, but the sight of the club coming into view down the street helped to waft away her misgivings. The two of them would be up all night for good fun.

Applying the breaks, Yang made a gentle stop just in front of the club, bringing the bike to a stop as she dropped a kickstand and shut the engine off. Once taking off her helmet, and shaking her head to allow her hair to settle again, she looked back to Blake.

"C'mon. I wanna treat my lady. I'll take you shopping."

"W-well..." Blushing slightly, she hitched a wide grin into place as she placed her own helmet next to Yang's on the bike seat. "I guess it's the least you can do, after being such a _naughty boy."_

"H-hey, I'm back to sophisticated lady now, thank you very much." And yet, she still seemed to bear that ridiculous blush. One which was a result of her getting flustered. But to distract herself, she headed toward the door. "We're not gonna be sophisticated after tonight, though!"

"Are you saying I'm a sloppy drunk?!" Blake protested as she trailed after her friend. However, a second later they were in the club and their pseudo-argument was completely forgotten.

The flashing lights were just as bright if not brighter than the last time Yang had been clubbing as a throng of people grooved on each other, hips and shoulders and limbs all flowing like water in time to the music. Blake instinctively searched the crowd for familiar faces, but none presented themselves quite yet. Then again, she wasn't there to "pick up" anyone this time – she was only there to dance and have a good time with her partner.

Yang was just the same, edging her way through to get to the bar. There was no sense in starting when sober, it was nowhere near as fun. Perhaps Sun and Neptune would be here once again. Or even...

"Hey, is that... Carmine?" Yang asked, pointing out toward a similar redhead, who seemed to be in a stall of her own. Currently trying to shake off the same persistent dog Faunus from their last venture.

"Yeah," Blake sighed. Not because of Carmine's presence, but because of the other one. She really wanted to walk right up and put her elbow squarely in the center of the mongrel's face, but she also didn't want to start the night that way. How could they handle this more delicately?

Then she had an idea. Finishing the last few steps to the bar, she said to the man behind the counter, "Three Strawberry Sunrises and six sparkle shots, please."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Blake barely drank before Yang took her out, and now she was ordering shots? "Okay, I'll bite. What's your game?"

"Just hold these and follow me," she said as she passed over two of the Sunrises. A moment later, she took up the third and the small tray of shots and squeezed her way around the crowd and right up to Carmine's booth in the corner.

"...and I don't see why you keep trying to shoo me away like I'm some kinda creep," the dog Faunus was saying to her. "I bought you a drink, didn't I?"

"I _said_ I'm not interested. What makes you think a drink would change that? I'm sorry, sir…"

Carmine had made no effort to even touch the beverage in the center of the table. She was more or less positive that a 'special ingredient' may have been added; why else would a man be _this_ insistent on her having a sip? The only problem was, Carmine wasn't confident enough to tell him to leave her alone.

Yang and Blake, however...

"Sorry that took so long!" Blake announced as she slid into the bench across from Carmine, passing one of the drinks over. She made sure to slide in far enough that Yang could join her. "What did we miss?"

"Any hot guys? Gals?" Yang instantly joined in, sliding the drinks on the table.

The look of relief on Carm's face was as if they had saved her life itself! She instantly took the drink from the girls, taking a sip of it to play along. "Oh, no. Just this... gentleman over here."

"Yes," the Faunus man said with a slight sneer at Yang and Blake. Obviously, he remembered too well their previous conversation. "Just me, who is being a perfect gentleman and getting snubbed for it."

"Oh," Blake said lightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry about our friend. She didn't get the memo that buying her a drink means you own her for the rest of the evening." The man's face twisted with outrage, but Blake simply turned to Yang. "Did you get that memo?"

"Oh, no! Oh, how awful this is." Yang replied in the most sarcastic manner possible, turning toward the said 'gentleman' and giving a small smile. "Looks like we'll have to teach her the error of her ways. Maybe come back when we all get that memo? Say… a hundred years ago?"

"More like a thousand," Blake snickered.

"Fine," the dog growled, picking up the drink he had ordered for his intended target. "You weren't that hot anyway, I just thought we could have a good time. Guess not." On the other hand, he did take a sip from the glass as he sauntered away. Apparently, he hadn't intended to drug Carmine, but that still didn't reflect any better on his personality.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, then red head looked over to the two girls, sighing loudly as she flung her arms around Blake. "Thank _fuck!_ I thought he would never leave!"

Quite startled by the embrace, Blake smiled and hugged her back a moment later. "Hey, no problem. I'm just glad we were here to help."

"He was just so creepy! Acting like he was god's gift to women, didn't understand when I dropped the bomb about being a lesbian. It's as if his dick is an experience not to miss!" She finally released Blake so she could have another sip of the Sunrise. So much better then what the dog had ordered.

Yang had only began to chuckle, swirling her drink around in a playful manner. "A comedic experience, maybe."

"He was definitely a punchline," Blake sighed. "We've run into him here before, you know. Wasn't any better then." Then a small smile pulled at her mouth. "It's so great to see you again, Carmine!"

"Aww and you ,too! I'm sorry I didn't catch you before I could give you my number!" She continued to grin, taking yet another sip. Right away however she looked over to the blonde. "Sooooo… did you and Blondie have that chat?"

"Chat? Ohhhh..." Flushing just a little bit, Blake decided to try to distract Carmine from that question, feeling uncomfortable about it for some reason. Fumbling with her clutch, she managed to produce her scroll as she said, "Hey, why don't I get your number now?"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely." Right away she reached for her own bag, pulling her scroll from it and setting it by Blake's side. Yang however, could only look at the two with a small smirk, swirling her drink once more. An idea was coming to her.

"There," Blake said with a small smile as she handed the scroll back. "Done! And as for your question, um... yeah, we did. Thanks for your advice, really."

"So it worked, then? That's great! I hope you both are having fun and such." Carm grinned, quickly putting her phone back away again.

Yang, however, picked up her shot instead, debating on downing it or not. "Well... It certainly is fun. But we _coooould_ have more."

At first, Blake took that to be a shot at her about how resistant she was to exploring Yang's temporarily-male anatomy. But the look on her face didn't match. What on earth did she mean? Instead of answering right away, she took a few healthy sips of her sunrise.

"But perhaps after some shots?" Yang asked, holding hers up high in an attempt to make the others repeat her notions.

Carm of course lifted hers up. "Oooh! This sounds fun!"

"Sure!" Blake exchanged her glass for the smaller one and held hers up to mirror the other two. "To friends who help friends get rid of sleazy guys!"

"To us!" Carm called.

"To the dicks!" Yang added.

And the girls clinked their glasses together, before quickly pulling their heads back and downing the liquor. Right away, the burning sensation was tingling down both of their throats. And it made Carm shut her eyes tight.

"CHRIST that was strong!"

"Yeah!" Blake said in a strangled voice as she patted the center of her chest. "I'm sorry, guys, I- HNNGHH! Whew! I'm not much of a drinker, and sparkle shots are the only ones I know about!"

"That hits the spot." Yang could only smirk, lightly coughing as she got used to the sensation. Straight after however, she went for her Sunrise, downing the majority of that also. She would need to be drunk for the suggestion she had in mind.

Blake did the same, but only drinking hers down to about halfway to soothe her throat. A waitress came by and she flagged her down. "Three more sunrises?"

"Coming right up," the dark-skinned woman replied with a polite smile before moving on to the next table.

"So Carmine," Blake continued as she turned to the redhead. "What brought you here tonight, besides the hit-or-miss company? More friends?"

"Kind of. And I was somewhat hoping to bump into some fun." She playfully nudged Blake's shoulder, making a clicking noise as well to show she was making a joke. Finally, she sighed. "Somewhat hoping to bump into you again, or at least get your number off... Neptune, was it? He and a monkey Faunus are here a lot."

"Are they really?" Blake laughed, blushing at Carmine's attentions. The girl was very beautiful, and earnest to the point of being sweet. The "Faunus Fever" still bothered her a tiny bit, but on the other hand Carmine wasn't treating her like an object in the slightest. Maybe she had judged her too hastily. "I wonder what you were going to do with my number, though. Ask me if I had any eligible friends?"

"Uuum..." She chuckled nervously. "In some ways, yes. But I mainly wanted to get coffee. You seem like a good pal, you know?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's this? Eligible friends, you say?" Yang asked, budging up closer toward Blake so she could hear them both better, placing her elbows on the table and her head in her hands as she batted her eyelids. "Tell me more."

The sudden nearness of her partner made Blake snort with laughter. "What do you mean? I just figured she might have wanted us to introduce her to somebody. Which I would, if I thought of anyone." The last part was more to Carmine than Yang, and she turned to the shorter girl again as she continued. "Then again, I don't know anybody who's both 'out' and single right now... but I might ask around."

"Well..." Yang began, trailing a fingertip around the edge of her glass. Finally it seemed she was tipsy enough to make a proposition.

"Carm. What are you doing tonight?"

"Huh? W-well... This. Why?" The shorter girl tilted her head, taking another sip of her drink.

Then Blake caught onto her partner's line of thinking – or so she believed. "Yeah, you're more than welcome to hang out with us! We don't mind." She really didn't. Perhaps she and Yang had been intending to make this a sort of "date", but that didn't mean they had to literally be one-on-one the entire evening. Besides, they could get to know their new friend better.

"Yeah, yeah definitely! That sounds nice. Would you both want to come to my apartment for a quiet drink later?" Carm asked. "Get out of this noise, and away from annoying guys." Of course, her intentions were also platonic. She just wanted to make everything more convenient for them both.

Yang, however, knew this was perfect. Not only would it save her money on a hotel, but they could know each other in private. And perhaps she could ask when they were there instead.

"Are you sure you don't mind us being in your space?" Blake asked her with a very slight frown before draining the rest of her current Sunrise, just as the waitress brought them three more.

"Of course not! I'd love for you guys to come over." Carm grinned, joining in as she downed her own drink. Tonight was going to be a very fun night for her it seemed.

It certainly would be for Yang, who sipped her Sunrise once more. At least they could have a good time without being pestered by men.

* * *

"Ohhh, your place is awesome!"

The words were not said idly. Blake really was taken with the cosy space; shelves with books and knick-knacks on one wall, a view screen on another, a fluffy armchair and a low table. A modest bed that would easily sleep two, maybe three if snuggled up together. Apparently, there was not a separate bedroom.

The rest of the evening had progressed well enough, with much dancing and drinking, and even a game involving trying to bounce a Lien into a glass – which, of course, led to more drinking. For some reason, Yang had insisted that all three of them dance together instead of pairing off, and usually with Carmine between the two Beacon students. It was a fantastic time to be had, but Blake felt a little uncomfortable once or twice with how close she was to Carm. Partly Yang's fault, partly the rest of the crowd pressing in so close, but sometimes their bodies were literally flush with each other. To the shorter girl's credit, however, she had kept her hands to waists and shoulders, never trying to make a "move" or anything. That was much appreciated.

"I know, right?" Carm slurred as she kicked off her shoes, staggering past the other two. "You guys are in for a treat…"

The redhead had been basically smashed since they has tried out body shots. That was something Yang had insisted upon, which although she at first protested, she found was rather fun. The fact that Blake allowed her to do such a thing with Yang was extraordinary. As it was with Yang allowing Blake to dance so closely.

Yang plopped herself down on the arm chair, cheeks red, eyes half closed. She was well and truly wasted. "Treat, eh? Have you got more strawberry liqueur or something?"

"Yeah, time for show and tell," Blake said lewdly as she tugged at the hem of Carm's skirt. Of course, half a second later she was simply giggling as she leaned back against the edge of the doorway that presumably led to the kitchen.

"Well... Not much to show. Kitchen is in here..." She managed to point to one of the doorways, leading to an open plan kitchen and dining area. "This is the living room and bedroom, complete with sofa bed, which I will take tonight. And bathroom is..." She managed to stumble to another door, placing her hand on the door knob to keep her balance. "Riiiight here. Not much else to tell, but you two _better not_ frickle frackle too loud in my bed."

"Hey, what makes you think we're going to... what did you call it? Fricky fracky?!" And just like that, Blake was exploding with laughter, so much so that she barely made it to said sofa bed before she collapsed into it, holding her sides.

"Whaaaaat? You never heard of that term?" she asked, but she too was laughing loudly, barely able to walk steady as she paced to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get us some water. Be back in a second!"

And with that, Yang and Blake were both left as a giggly mess in the bedroom, Yang looking over to her girlfriend with a grin. "She is too fun!"

"Yeah!" Blake agreed, trying to drag her leg back and curl up but catching the top of her boot on the arm of the sofa. Shrugging, she pulled until the boot came off and used the bare foot to kick off the other, only noting after the fact that this would get Carmine's couch less dirty and she should have done it to begin with. "So glad we did this, I'm having the best night!"

Yang couldn't help but look down the hallway again to where their host went. That crazy idea had still stuck with her. After all this time. Perhaps it was time to let Blake in on it.

"Hey... About what we said we'd do, later tonight."

"Huh?" As her head flopped over to look at Yang, nearly upside-down, Blake smiled widely. "Ohhh, that. Yeah, maybe once Carm is asleep. She did say we could as long as we keep it down!"

"Well actually... I was gonna suggest..." Looking back down the corridor, she made sure she wasn't nearby, just in case Blake disagreed. As luck would have it, she was still out of ear shot. Yang could ask in confidence.

"That she could join in..."

Alas, Blake nearly fell off the couch when she understood the proposition. "She could WHAT?!" Then she slapped her hand over her mouth; that had been far too loud.

 _"Shh!"_ Yang called out, quickly checking again if Carm was around. Nope; still nowhere to be seen. "I mean... she was your first kiss, you seem to really like her… she seems get you to relax... It'll be fun! And I'm sure she'll love it, too!"

Large amber eyes flicked anxiously to the kitchen door. What was taking Carmine so long? What if she came back and they were still discussing this? Clearing her throat, she whispered, "Okay, so I think she's really cute, but... but we barely know her! And you want us t-to... _with her?!_ I barely could with Weiss in the room!"

"Only if you want to. Just figured it's an idea, if she's up for it. No pressure."

But as soon as Yang said that, Carm had returned, with three glasses and a large jug of water. Placing it on the small coffee table, she plopped herself down by Blake's side.

"So, did I miss anything?"

Blake nearly froze. How could she pretend that they hadn't just been discussing doing something so questionable moments before? Therefore, instead of trying to come up with a suitable lie to answer her, she said, "Is this the treat? Your cute water glasses?"

"Oh, no! This is just to sober up. Want some?" she asked, pouring the glasses all full without even gaining their permission.

Yang looked back and forth between the two, curious as if Blake wanted to or not. At first, Blake simply watched Carm pouring, but then she noticed Yang's pointed look. One of her hands swiped slightly to the side under the table, as if to tell Yang to drop the subject – at least for the time being. Although, she had to worry if Carm saw the gesture.

"Here you are, ladies!" Handing a cup of water to each of them, she took her own and sat by Blake's side. She had not noticed the gesture, but by her instinct, she had sat particularly close to Blake. Seemed she liked her company. "I haven't had guests for a while; last person who came over was a sweet fox Faunus. That was a while ago, though."

The word "Faunus" being dropped so casually made Blake flinch slightly, but she knew Carm didn't mean anything by it. Therefore, instead of focusing on that slight negative, she turned her attention to the positive. "Yeah? Tell us about her. What does she do?" She also took the moment scoot a little closer, not for any purpose other than to hear her better.

"Well, she works at a small Dust shop in Vale, moved here from Haven. We dated a few times but it didn't really work out. I was kinda just an experiment, heh..."

It seemed the shy girl didn't have a lot of luck when it came to women. Many passed her off as experience, or just weren't interested.

"What kind of experiment?" Blake felt her heart going out to Carmine, especially since she had more or less done the same thing to her once before. If she hadn't been so drunk, she might not have put the consoling hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, like, as in she's straight, but wanted to be sure. Not that I mind, I like trying new things! It's just been a hell of a while since I've really connected with anybody." She sighed, sipping at her drink once more. This seemed to be the ramblings of a very truthful drunk.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. Not that she really did anything wrong, but... yeah, that sucks." Yang's suggestion kept echoing in her mind. Should they give Carm that "connection" she so craved? But that wasn't the right kind, was it?

Then she herself had an idea. What if they did something a little in between? "Hey, let's play a game! Wanna try Dare, Drink, or Shrink? I've heard it's a lot of fun with three or more people."

"Dare drink or... shrink? I've heard of Truth or Dare, but what's that?"

"Oh, you must not call it that here," Blake snorted. "We were always playing it in the Whi- uhhh, when I went camping with family." She shot a meaningful look at Yang so she would know what she really meant. If she hadn't been drunk, she never would have come that close to revealing her previous affiliations. "It's 'shrink', as in ask a question. It was supposed to be a psychological one, like 'what's your deepest fear', but everybody just ended up asking things about first kisses and so on."

"Oh! That sounds fun, let's do it!" Carm bounced in her seat, grinning happily at the two girls as she put her glass down.

"Okay okay, easy. I presume we'll be drinking water here, considering we're already completely wasted?" Yang asked, taking a sip of her own.

"That would probably be smart," Blake admitted with a slight chuckle. Part of her wanted to get even more drunk, but she couldn't deny that was potentially dangerous. "Oh! What if we have to do a shot of hot sauce? That would keep things interesting!"

"That sounds disgusting... let's do it," Yang laughed.

"Cool, I'll go get it. Back in a sec!" Carm said with yet another huge grin, getting up yet again to wander back into her kitchen.

And Yang took that moment to whisper to her, "I like your thinking, will be an innocent way of asking."

"My what?" Blanching, Blake leaned in with her palms on the table. "Hey! W-would you quit acting like all I want to do is g-get Carm into bed? I mean, sure she has a cutie patootie, but that d-" Realising her mistake, she lapsed into silence again. Had she really just commented on their friend's rear end?!

It simply made Yang erupt into giggles. She could read her partner like a book. "You _so_ want to, though! It would be interesting; she'd get a kick out of your ears, you'd get a kick outta her ass, what's not to love?"

"I am NOT into ASS!" Again, she had said it too loud, and she buried her face in both hands. Maybe she really should get some water into her system.

"Well whatever, would still be really-"

But in that moment, Carm had ventured back, bringing with her three spoons, and a bottle of spicy hot sauce. From the looks, some very strong stuff.

Looking up, Blake sighed, "I regret this already." Still, she couldn't help but smile slightly when Carmine was next to her again. Damn Yang for making her think too deeply about everything! Otherwise, she could have simply sat next to her as a friend; no muss, no fuss.

Unable to help herself, a small blush was forming on Carmine's face, too. Seemed sitting next to the Faunus really was nice for her, especially as she slid one of her feet closer to her.

But to break the tension… "Okay! So who's first?"

"How about Blake? She seems eager to please..." Yang teased, playfully winking in the raven haired girl's direction. Tonight she really was teasing her to the limit. Her only hope was that it wasn't too far.

"Huh?" The Faunus was very slightly distracted by the blade of Carm's foot connecting with her own. That was more than just neighbourly, wasn't it? Probably not; Yang had messed with her head too much. Determined not to read anything more into it, she wrenched her eyes back up to Yang's. "I'm what?"

"Eager to play this game... So come on! Dare, drink, or shrink?" Yang hurriedly changed what she had said previously, not wanting to test the blonde's nerves too much. Even she wouldn't press on too far!

"Oh, um... dare!" After all, how bad could Yang's first dare be? They were just initiating the game, after all.

"I dare you toooo... Take your bow off for the rest of the night."

That brought a frown to her face, but she had to admit it could have been much worse; at least Carm already knew she was Faunus. "Fine, fine." Reaching up into her hair, she slowly began to undo the ribbon, eyes flicking between her two friends as she did so.

The redhead could barely contain herself! This is what she had been looking forward to all night, being able to see Blake's ears again. And this time, she could in real lighting. They were so cute! Little, slightly purple-tinged ears, both poking out of her soft hair. They looked cuter tonight than ever.

Clapping her hands, she grinned to her. "Bravo!"

"Yeah, yeah," Blake muttered self-consciously. Why did this make her feel so much more naked than yanking off her top would have? Carmine's eyes lingering on them the way they were brought heat to her cheeks, made her heart thump faster. Slowly, they began to fold against her scalp as she weathered the stare and then cleared her throat, desperate to have the attention off herself. "S-so it's Carm's turn now, right?"

"Yep! So Carm, Dare, Drink, or Shrink?"

"Hmm..." The redhead looked over to the table. As much as the temptation was there to drink some hot sauce to skip her turn, she didn't quite fancy dealing with a burning sensation in her mouth. Not just yet.

"I'll go foooor... Shrink."

"Okay," Blake said, thinking hard. "Tell us about... your first time." She quickly followed up, "OR take a drink if you don't wanna answer. That's part of the rules."

"Hmm... My first time…" Did Carm want to answer? It was a fairly innocent question. Everyone has an embarrassing first time, right? "It was actually with a guy, named Nova. The whole thing's embarrassing, because he sent me out of his room once we were done because his girlfriend was coming home! And I had no idea he wasn't single! After that, I've always been with girls. So much less drama."

"Oh no," Blake said with earnest regret, frowning and patting her shoulder. "What a jerk! Do you want me to go kick his butt? Because I totally would."

"Oh no no! When I look back at it, it's kinda hilarious. I'm sure his girlfriend kicked his butt enough when she found out." She laughed, taking an innocent sip from her glass of water, only then to realise. "Oh! Sorry. Yang, Dare, drink, or shrink?"

"Hmm... I'll go for dare. Try me." Yang tested, leaning back confidently in her chair, waiting for the two to come up with some kind of punishment.

"Carm, you dare her," Blake said as she tucked her other leg up and under herself. For some reason, she wanted to leave the one closest to her friend where it was. "I'm curious what you'll come up with."

For a second, she thought she saw Carmine glance down at how close their legs were. Did she imagine it? "Hmmm... You asked Blake to take off her bow... so we need something equal to that." With a sly smirk, she ordered, "Your shirt. Off."

"Whoa, what?! How the heck is that equal?!" Yang protested, looking back and forth between the girls as they both began to chuckle.

"Hey, I know from earlier that you have a bra on tonight," Blake laughed, clapping her hands. "So yeah, off with the shirt!"

"Why you little..." Yang glared at her girlfriend's direction. But neither of them were going to give up. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. With a reluctant sigh, she pulled the shirt up and over her head, tossing it onto the ground over by the large double bed. "There. Happy?"

"WHOO!" Blake hooted, stamping and clapping some more as she nudged one shoulder against Carmine's. "Yeah, baby, take it off!" She knew she was being a little bit of a jackass, but that was part of the fun, wasn't it?

"Show us your jugs!" Carm joined in, hollering loudly once Yang was down to just a bra and her shorts.

Once done, the first thing she did was raise her middle finger to the two, before she finally settled back into her chair. She was determined to be the best, till the very end. "Alright, kitty cat, your turn."

"Okay, fine, um... shrink." She had already done a dare, so this seemed fitting. Also, she didn't want to give Yang an opportunity to get back at her so easily.

"I think I'll give this one to you, Carm."

"O-Oh. Really? Alright." If being so close to the girl didn't trigger a blush before, being able to ask Blake these questions certainly did. After thinking a short moment, she turned to face her – and as she did, Blake felt toes sliding over the top of her foot, causing her to shiver. The girl's eyes were dark with intent as she half-whispered, "What turns you on the most?"

While it was tempting to immediately answer with "You flirting with me so much", Blake instead laughed as she thought. What DID turn her on? Her mind went to trapping Yang's hardness between her boots, but that was probably just because it was so unusual. Sexual exploits were too new to her, she didn't have a set answer!

"Umm... I guess... lips? I like lips." Smiling bashfully, she tucked a strand of hair behind her human ear. "Is that dumb?"

"I'da thought it woulda been that 'Ninjas of Love' book you can't put down," Yang teased. This was even news to her! Learning all these new things about her lover was exciting.

But Carm however lit right up. "'Ninjas of Love?' I _love_ those books! I have the whole series so far! And might I say... they do get me going, too..." She was blushing once again. But when realising she seemed to share an interest with the Faunus, she could only smile, and lean slightly closer.

"Oh wow, I wasn't even thinking about those; I figured Yang meant real people!" Blake giggled, turning to Carmine as her amber eyes lit up. "In the second book, when Makoto and Haruko are trapped in the hot springs... I could have melted!"

"Oh gosh, I know! I think my favourite scene, the moment Tomari and the Princess have a moment together in the palace. I thought that was so cute..." She couldn't keep the grin off her face now. Finally, someone to talk about books with! And there she was thinking she would never see Blake again at the beginning of the night.

"Oh my gosh, neeeerds." The blonde teased, chuckling at the two. As she noticed them getting seemingly closer to one another, blushing and playing footsie, she was starting to think about what she had offered. If things did go the way she planned, would Blake prefer Carm over her? Would this backfire completely?

No, she was too drunk to think of that now. "Okay, Carm, back to you."

"Oh... Well... Um..." Looking around a short moment, she decided to be brave. "Dare."

"Hmm... okay, I got one." Smirking quite a lot, the Faunus leaned in a bit and said, "I dare you to lick one drip of hot sauce off Yang's boob." Then she turned to Yang and added, "If you're up for it, of course!"

"Whoa, whoa, lick it off... Yang? Your girlfriend? ...Are you sure?" It wasn't an instant no. Nor was it a comment about disloyalty. She just wanted to make sure that was in fact what she was asking for her to do.

However, the Blonde could only let out a laugh, taking the bottle of sauce and holding it to her chest. "Aww come on, what are you afraid of, Carm? The girls don't bite!"

"Yeah, it's no big deal to me," Blake insisted. "But remember, if you back down, you have to drink a whole spoonful!" This wasn't necessarily even anything she expected to get her hot and bothered, just something that seemed amusing and relatively harmless.

"W-Well... Okay." Swallowing, Carm left the comfort of the sofa, and being so close to Blake, and journeyed to the blonde's side. She couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear journey up her spine as she thought about what she was about to do. Lick another woman's girlfriend? This was mad! But the two had insisted it was okay. And in a way, the taboo of it all made her heart race. And brought heat between her legs.

Once the blonde had applied a small amount on the top of one of her breasts, the red head leaned forward, touching her tongue against the soft skin. Just as she was requested, she lapped up all of the spicy fluid Yang had poured there, leaving nowhere untouched. Such movements were enough to make the blonde's own cheeks flare red, and even coax out a small sigh from her. And when she looked over to Blake, she couldn't help but blush even more.

The raven-haired girl's cheeks also blossomed with heat. For whatever reason, she hadn't been expecting this to be so... exciting. The small pink tongue trailing over Yang's flesh made her gulp and shiver. Her palms felt a bit damp all of a sudden, and so she pressed them against the sofa cushions, gripping them tightly.

Once satisfied, the redhead parted her lips from the breast below, unable to help but look up at the now rather flustered blonde. But rather than say anymore, she returned to her seat, covering her cheeks to try and cover her blush.

"Ok-okay, that was... um... Y-Yang, your turn!"

Nervously laughing, Yang struggled to relax back on the sofa again. The girl really had a way with her mouth. Even if it was to lick hot sauce off her! It was a sensation not to pass up.

"O-Okay. I'll... go for Shrink this time."

Fairly quickly, Blake gave a very slight nervous shrug and said, "Yeah, question: did you enjoy that?"

"...I'm gonna drink instead." Refusing to admit how flustered she really was, she took one of the spoons on the table. Pouring it completely full, she then quickly drank up the fluid, cringing at how spicy the fluid was.

"Aww, no fun!" Carm laughed, seating herself quite close to Blake again – closer than the time before, even. Instantly, Blake noticed how the girl's hip felt warm against her own, her arm just a hair's breadth away. Seemingly without knowing she was doing anything strange, now she was brushing her toes up and down Blake's ankle. The fact that they were both still quite inebriated and that she had just watched her lick Yang's pliant breast did little to help keep her unflustered.

"Guess, um, I'll take another dare. You can give me one this time if you want, Carm, or how do we wanna do this? Switching back and forth each time the person's turn comes up?"

"I think whoever can come up with the best one," Carmine said. "Might be an idea."

"Right. And I have a good one." Yang smirked, folding her arms as she looked to the two. "I dare you two to kiss again."

 _"What?!"_ Blake was shocked that Yang would push things so far so soon. Then again, they HAD been hanging out all evening, drinking and laughing. A heartbeat later, she realised that might sound to Carmine as if she thought the idea was unappealing, so she followed up with, "Um, I mean that's interesting, but... okay, Carm do you have a counter-dare?"

"W-well... I... Um..." Blushing to the high heavens, she looked over to Blake again, and then to Yang. She had no ideas in mind. And truth be told, it was a rather nice dare. "I-I don't... unless you wanna take your top off, as well..."

So there it was. Either Blake exposed her chest, kissed Carm and opened who knows what can of worms, or took a shot of hot sauce and therefore showed she was the coward she always believed herself to be. What on earth should she do?

"I... I don't..." If she didn't kiss Carm, she'd think she didn't WANT to. That wasn't exactly true. "What kind of kiss?"

"A repeat of your first one." Yang piped up.

"OR! Or... A kiss on the neck. If you don't feel like kissing my lips, of course." Truth be told, Carm was highly nervous of this. At least if it was the neck, there would be no emotion to it. Only lust. That was something she wanted to make clear, that she would not ask to do anything emotionally invested with Blake. Not now that she was taken.

To Blake, however, the prospect of kissing Carm's neck was even more daunting than kissing her mouth. It implied more was going to happen. Before she could second-guess herself, she leaned in the few inches that hung between them and took the redhead's soft mouth.

It was as sweet as the last time, but also swimming with the tang of the hot sauce from moments ago. That made the temptation greater to use her tongue; should she? Would that be too much?

"Get in there, Blake!" It was Yang's turn to be obnoxious this time, falling out and waving her fist in the air as the two repeated their first kiss.

And to repeat, Carm found her hand reaching into the raven haired faunus's hair again, just beginning to scratch by her ears. As much as she wanted to use her tongue, she resisted. She wouldn't do that unless she knew it was alright.

A shaky sigh pushed out of Blake's nose when she felt the fingers reaching for her ears. Same old Carm. Trying her best to ignore the sensation, she kept kneading her lips against her friend's, but as it overtook her she felt her mouth drop open slightly without any real influence from her own will. This felt like a dream... one she never expected to have after their last trip to the club.

No longer brave enough to continue, Carm finally drew back from the kiss, fluttering her eye lids in order to come to terms with what just happened. They had kissed. Deeply kissed. It felt amazing, and the taboo only made things worse.

Just as it did Yang, who was blushing just as badly. They really did it. "Well done, ladies. I am impressed!"

"Oh st-stop, you dork," Blake shushed her, finally dropping her eyes from Carm's. That was truly intense; she had severely underestimated their chemistry last time. Maybe she felt more strongly for Yang on an emotional level, of course, but Carm was an extremely tempting alternative where physical attraction was concerned.

"Your turn, Carm. Pick something."

"O-okay... Dare again." She swallowed, quickly picking up her glass of water to try and calm her nerves.

"Dare, dare..." Blake's eyes wandered down across Carm's cute outfit. It was a single dress with gradient shades from pink to fuchsia. She had been wearing a black leather jacket and heels, but those were now gone. Should she? "I dare you... to take off one article of clothing." The options were severely limited, of course.

"One arti- oh, what?!" To take off her dress would make things terribly awkward. It was a padded dress, that required no bra. If she was going to do this, she would be the barest of them all, her breasts would be on display!

But… was that a bad thing? Perhaps she would enjoy it. A lot. Perhaps she was too drunk to care.

Standing up again, she leant down to pull her dress, up and over her body, until it was off of her, where she placed it down on the ground. Her rather modest assets hung free, a rather perky set. Not as small as Weiss's, but no bigger then Blake's at all. Half naked, and blushing to the heavens, she took her seat back by Blake, covering her face again.

"Whoa..." A truly flawless form was sitting right next to her, almost entirely on display. Clearing her throat, Blake tried again. "Y-you... I thought you at least had a bra on, it's- you could have done a shot, or just told me! Carm, I'm sorry!"

"Blake... I am…" Swallowing once again, she gave in entirely. She was no longer covering up, and instead leant back on her seat, allowing everything to sway freely. "Too drunk to care!"

Yang didn't know where to look! It was a glorious sight. She couldn't help but compare her form to Weiss. Of course, Carm was far more awkward and shy. It made suggesting things very difficult.

Finally, she had the nerve to speak up. "O-okay... Shrink. Again."

Trying to keep her eyes off Carmine's lacey knickers – _lacey!_ – Blake said, "Uhhh, I have one, unless Carm has a question. You're kind of naked, so I figure you can get first shot!"

"U-uh... Well... I got nothing. Was just gonna ask about your first time."

"Okay... So what was yours, Blake?" Yang said confidently. "Then I can pick."

"Okay." Blake had a feeling she might already know the answer, but she wanted to find out for sure. "What's your most embarrassing kink? The one you wouldn't tell us if it wasn't during this game."

After the last spoonful of hot sauce, Yang was sure she didn't want another taster. There was no choice. She had to reveal her secret to her. And what made things worse? It was probably her biggest kink as well as the most embarrassing.

"... Anything anal. I really, _really_ like that."

That did surprise Blake – partly because she admitted it, and partly because of her enthusiasm. She liked anal that much? Even after finding out that Yang had toyed with it, she hadn't given the matter much thought. It was a dark part of the anatomy, dirty. Honestly, she couldn't imagine ever wanting anything in her own rear. Smiling slightly, she turned to check out Carm's reaction.

But Carm seemed to take it in stride. "Like... On yourself? Or other people?"

"A bit of both. I like seeing people's reactions to it, but it feels great on me, too. Anal for life!" She couldn't help but now cover up her own face. Blake certainly had ammo now, to have in the future. And she was positive she would use it.

But for now... "Blakey! Your go."

"Huh? Oh, I... okay. Shrink this time." Still her distraction persisted. Yang liked it on herself, and on other people. Did she want to do things to Blake there? Even though she just decided she had no desire for that, what if Yang asked her? Would she submit, purely to satisfy Yang's interests?

"Okay... If you had to, with _one_ guy, who would it be?" Yang asked. It was always a subject she was just curious of, rather than anything significant. She was curious to if the answer would be Sun, or someone else. Perhaps even Neptune?

"You, Mr Xiao Long," Blake replied jokingly. Of course, the two of them knew it wasn't entirely a joke, but Carm wouldn't. "Let me think, this is tough. Okay, um, would it be weird if I said... Professor Ozpin?" Already blushing, she covered her face with both hands.

Yang had certainly picked the wrong time to have a drink, as she nearly choked on the amount of water she had in her mouth. To her embarrassment, she found herself having to spit it back in the cup.

"Ozpin?! _Seriously?!"_

"Headmaster of Beacon? That's a little random..." Carm chuckled. As far as she knew, the girls worked in Vale. She was still unaware they were actually in school to become Huntresses. But everyone knew who Ozpin was. After all, Beacon was one of the best academies in Remnant.

"Leave me alone," Blake groaned, still hiding her face. "Something about that silvery hair of his, the deep voice, his smooth and composed manner... he's just everything all those other loser guys aren't. I mean, I'm still happier with Yang for sure, but... hey, you asked!"

"I'm just surprised! Not judging at all!" Carm reassured. At least Blake's embarrassment was taking some of the pressure off her being nearly naked. But now, it was back on. "Alright. I pick... Shrink. I'd rather not risk being _completely_ naked."

"Shrink, huh?" Yang looked over to Blake, starting to blush again as she thought of what to ask. But from the look on her face, she knew exactly what she wanted to ask… she just needed to make sure Blake wanted to as well.

"After you," Blake told the blonde as she finally dropped her hands back into her lap. From that mischievous look, this next question was going to be something at least somewhat off-colour, and maybe even something that qualified as "too far," but she would wait patiently to find out what it was before reacting.

"Okay. Carmine…" She began with the full name to make sure she had her attention, placing her hands in her lap as she leant forward. "If you could bang Blake and I... Would you?"

"O-oh…" Right away, the girls eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. The cheeks were completely red, and the alcohol in her system wasn't exactly helping. Would she indeed?

After swallowing and thinking on it, she realised how close to Blake she already was. With Blake, it would be a resounding yes. But Yang? The woman was attractive, definitely. She could sacrifice the lack of ears for that opportunity.

"...Yes. Yes, I would."

"Oh."

Blake was beside herself. The minute Yang asked the question, she wanted to throw herself out the nearest window. Why would she ask flat out that way? However, now that the lovely Carmine had agreed... what should their plan be? Get straight to the threesome? That seemed incredibly clumsy and terrifying – especially for the new girl.

No, she couldn't play things that way. "Good to know," she said cheerily, adding a little laugh. "And for the record... you'd be on my list, too. I guess."

Yang however, was more willing to press on. Or at least, still not sober enough to think of the consequences.

"Just one more question, Carm."

"Yang, it's not her turn! Back of, she's already-"

"N-no, it's fine," Carm snorted, patting Blake's thigh briefly. "What is it?"

Looking back at Blake once more, the back at the girl, she pressed on, "Actually... I don't think Blake and I would mind so much, either. So, if you were up for a little experimentation… did you want to?"

A few seconds went by. Finally, Blake cleared her throat and said more pointedly, "Yang, _your turn!_ Dare, drink, or shrink?" That way, Carm wouldn't be forced to answer unless she truly wanted to.

"W-wait…"

This time, Carm stopped the game entirely, looking at Blake. "Are you actually offering this? I'm not going insane here? You and Yang would want to… w-with me?"

"Well... I guess." Then Blake felt guilty for trying to hedge. This time, she was the one to caress the top of Carm's foot with her own; some kind of secret reassurance for them both. "No, I mean we would. Definitely. Just, I don't know if you'd be up for it, or... up for it right now. You know?"

In that moment, Carm began to lean forward toward Blake, eyes half closing again like they did before their kiss. She wanted to. She really, _really_ wanted to. And now she'd established the others wanted the same, she could admit it.

"I am up for it."

This was it. A mostly-nude woman was leaning in toward her while Yang looked on expectantly. What should she do? Already her body was responding, heating up and opening up. One hand raised to cup her cheek and hold her there, staring into her deep green eyes.

"Then so am I." But she would wait for Carm to make the move.

As much as Carm wanted to lean in and take her lips there and then, she resisted. Why use the sofa when the bed was just behind them. And could fit all three of them on. With that in mind, she made the offer.

"Would the two of you accompany me to bed?"

"Way ahead of ya." Yang smirked, getting herself up from the arm chair and already making her way to the bed as she pried off her own boots.

A smirk stole across Blake's lips, and she leaned in and grazed her lips over Carm's cheek. Then she pressed her lips against her ear and whispered, "If you want more attention from me than from her, just let me know. Or vice versa. And... you can play with my ears all you want."

A pleasured sigh came from her mouth from the soft whisper. Especially when it was made known her ears could be played with. This was like a dream come true! Her favourite fascination, plus two rather attractive women. Could things get better?

As she made her way to the bed, she looked over to the girls. Lack of experience told her perhaps she should ask. "S-so... who's the 'bottom'?"

"You are," Blake replied while she pushed Carm's soft body back onto the bed, pulling herself up to kneel on either side of her legs. A moment later, however, she chuckled. "I'm kidding. I have a feeling you want to play with me a lot, and... I might like that, so I can be your 'bottom' if that's what you're comfortable with."

"C'mon Carm. I think you and I both wanna play with this kitty," Yang encouraged, standing at the edge of the bed as the other two lay down on it.

Carm positioned herself furthest up the bed, allowing Blake to rest her head on her knees. Once she was there, she gently caressed Blake's cheek, the other hand resting in her hair. "Just say something if you want me to stop." She then looked to Yang. "Either of you."

Smiling coyly, Blake waggled her hips back and forth as she asked, "Do you wanna play with this kitty?" For good measure, she flicked her cat ears very slightly, just to see how drastically the girl with such silky thighs would react. They really were nice, and she found herself rubbing her cheek against one of them.

Squeaking with delight, Carm right away had begun to scratch the scalp just behind her ears. Each time they flicked against her legs, she grinned happily, enjoying each moment.

Yang, however, had now begun to slowly stroke Blake's legs, hoping to soothe and relax her all the more. Although she did say, "Hey... What I asked earlier... Did you still want to? Because I do have it in my bag..."

"What you asked... OH!" That nearly startled her out of her calm demeanour, but another few scratches behind her ears from Carm's apparently-practised fingers helped calm her. She and Yang had already discussed this, it was not a new development. However, was Carm being here the right time to break out toys? She supposed they would find out. "Okay, you can... go ahead and get the bag, if you want. Where is it?"

"Right here!" And instantly, she brought up the bag from the floor, holding it up into the air proudly. How on earth she'd managed to go on a night out with both that object and her purse in the same bag was a mystery!

"Oh... What did you two lovebirds have planned then?" And upon that comment, she moved to scratch just under Blake's chin instead, leaning forward to look into her eyes. Of course, Blake's view would be obscured slightly by Carm's petite breasts. All the more pleasing. "Care to tell lil ol' me?"

"Maybe we want it to be a surprise," Blake hummed as she tilted her head obligingly. It was odd to be treated like a pet by anyone, much less Carm instead of Yang. But she couldn't help enjoying it a bit.

Meanwhile, did they mean for this to be a surprise? Yang had been the one plotting to reel the compliant Carmine in for a three person rendezvous, not her. Hard to complain about it, of course – already she wanted more, wanted Yang to taste her while Carm watched. For them both to tease Carm, perhaps. Their encounter with Weiss still swam near the front of her memory, and she couldn't help but wonder how similar this might be.

"A surprise? Well... okay," she chuckled, simply continuing to scratch both these areas delicately. She really was enjoying petting the girl, grinning contentedly each time she nuzzled against her.

But Yang placed the bag back down. She wanted to tease Blake more before continuing and using the toys. And to do that, she leant down, delicately kissing the freshly shaven legs, slowly up to her knees. Today, she was going to worship her girlfriend. As was the other woman.

A pronounced shiver ran down the Faunus's back at the gentle kissing. Already, she was being put in the center again, just like when Weiss was involved. However, Carm was teasing her in an entirely different fashion, and they were at different ends instead of pushed up against her sides.

Speaking of ends... as Carm scratched at her, she slowly pulled herself up until her face rested even higher against her thighs, an inch away from the lacy underwear. The redhead could only sigh, leaning in even further find a better angle to scratch at. She really was content enough watching the Faunus become satisfied with things.

And when Yang reached high enough, she moved her hands upward to her shorts, beginning to pull them down her legs, along with her underwear. After all, she couldn't worship Blake entirely when she was the only one clothed.

The feeling of being exposed made Blake's eyes fly open. Yes, she had been the only one still fully clothed, but now her lower region was entirely on display in front of their new friend. It made everything seem so much more real. A quiet sigh escaped her as she felt them slip past her ankles, and she curled her toes anxiously to catch at them – failing to stop anything, of course.

Unable to help herself, Carm took a quick glance of her own to the girl's private region. She couldn't help herself. The small dust of raven hair down there made her appear rather adorable down there, and it was becoming very obvious how ready she was.

"So cute," she couldn't help but whisper.

"Hey, this part is mine." Yang could only tease, right away leaning down to continue to kiss up her legs slowly. Her hands one more rested against her hips to hold her in place.

"Mmmhh," Blake sighed involuntarily, then recovered her voice. "You... really think it's cute, Carm?" She wanted to close her legs, to hide herself, but Yang's face prevented that – unless she wanted to squish her partner rudely, which she didn't.

"Y-Yeah... Like you." Gently brushing back one of Blake's hairs behind her ear, she watched as Yang continued to tease her.

The blonde then left a soft kiss against her belly, just above the small amount of hair by her crotch. Leaning up to look at her lover, she whispered. "Shall I get it now, m'lady?"

"Oh, I..." Her cheeks were already pink, and now they grew to blazing. Yang wanted to take her for the first time with a full-sized phallus... while Carm looked on. This was insane! Would Carm even like that? What if she did – was that a good thing or a bad thing? And how would the redhead be involved at that point?

"You... you can get it if you wish."

With a nod, the blonde disappeared below her sight. All that could be heard was that she was getting something out of her bag. The zip, the ruffling... Yang was going to prepare herself out of sight.

Carm, however, continued to fuss over the girl, scratching both her chin and her ears. But before she continued she had to ask. "D-Do you mind this? Me talking like this and treating you like this?"

Shaking her head slightly, Blake tried to let herself relax... but she couldn't, of course. Deciding to come right out and say it, she sighed and elaborated, trying for a low enough voice that Yang might not hear her. "Just... as long as you know this is only for while... we're playing. You get that, right? That when we're not, I'm a person, not a pet." A tiny shrug as she tried to soften that insistence. "N-not that I think you think that, just wanted to be clear."

"Crystal clear. I won't make any more comments about it when we're through." To Carm, that was more than acceptable. If Blake had not perked up, she would have asked for her to purr, or made a comment about her being 'A good kitty'. But perhaps something else.

"You're a good girl, huh? Liking this, aren't you?"

Carm had taken that really well. Maybe she had been too harsh. By way of apology, Blake screwed up her courage and swallowed her pride; this could potentially be really stupid, not to mention embarrassing.

"Mroww."

Truth be told, Carm wanted to squeal in delight! To instantly go and rub her belly instead, to continue to treat her as a pet. But Blake wasn't comfortable with that. And she wouldn't put her through it if that was the case. So instead, she just smiled, continuing the soft movements.

"Blake... You don't need to do that. Just be you."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked as she wriggled on her back like a feline, arms up and hands balled into fists like paws. "Kitty wants to play however Master wants to play." Now she was laying it on rather thick, but she wanted to put so much temptation into it that Carm would reveal her true desire. Now that the girl had confirmed she understood the difference between fantasy and reality, she was willing to indulge her if Carm wanted that.

Carm could only shiver with excitement. Seemed Blake really was willing to play along! This truly was her dream come true, after all. And so giving in, she moved away from her chin, now fussing at her belly. Scratching it rather quickly over and over.

Of course, from their position, Blake would just get an eye full of breasts. Not that she would complain.

Now finally ready, however, Yang stood at the end of the bed. This time, her bottom half was naked and wearing the fake phallus of which she had worn previously for Weiss. This time, it was going to take Blake. And it was going to take her as she was being kissed and fussed over by another.

The sight of the purple length definitely distracted her from Carm's pettings, but she forced herself to look back up at the redhead, to nip at the gently-swinging tit nearest her mouth. On one swing, she captured the peak, but let it go almost immediately. She hadn't been expecting to catch it - for them to have their first semi-sexual contact by accident. She waited to see Carm's reaction to that, and to what might be happening next if Yang had her way.

There was a rather loud squeak. Blake had managed to nip her nipple! And so soon? It wasn't what she was expecting at all, but she attempted to keep her distracted.

"You naughty thing!" She called, this time, brushing her own hands over Blake's shirt. If only her upper half was naked too. "I'll have to punish you for that..."

But Yang had already started to punish. Thin fingers were already beginning to rub into her wetness, over and over, back and forth. Each stroke drawing more and more moisture to her, and making her more wet overall. More ready.

"Hmm... If I didn't know you better Blake, I'd say you're in _heat_. You're certainly wet enough for it."

"Come on, Faunus don't..." But then again, some Faunus _did_ go into heat; she just didn't believe she had ever endured that particular discomfort. Also, Carm was listening; Carm, for whom she was putting on all these cattish mannerisms. "Faunus don't... go into heat that often... maybe it's just that my _masters_ are so nearby."

Hoping that it looked at least somewhat seductive, she began to undo the buttons up the front of her blouse one at a time, eyes staring straight up at the green ones above her. Carm was indeed being seduced by Blake's actions, unable to help herself as she rubbed over her shirt again, trying to rub against her breasts. She could already feel her own heat building between her legs, not that she could tell Blake yet.

"Maybe those masters can help with that," the blonde teased. Once satisfied with how wet she had managed to make her girlfriend, she held up one of her legs, bringing it onto her shoulder in order to keep her legs apart.

Once finished with the buttons, Blake merely let the shirt fall open to expose the clasp in the center of her bra, and a generous view of flesh as well. Then she lifted both hands up and behind herself, gripping Carm's waist as she looked down to where Yang was preparing to enter.

"Is it..." Clearing her throat, she managed to make herself whisper, "Does it really hurt? I mean, I know that's probably just a rumour, but..."

"Hopefully we'll have turned you on enough so it won't. So you gotta _relaaaaax,_ " Yang reassured, stroking down her legs again.

Such movements were repeated over her breasts by Carm, who smiled softly at her, right away scratching her ears with her spare hand. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

"Okay..." Blake took a deep breath. It was true that this would be a lot more than a finger or two, but not by much and not impossible for her to accomplish. Then she eased her thighs further apart until she really was on display, out there for Carmine to observe when Yang took her. Slowly, her excitement and anticipation began to overtake her fear. She was going to do this. They were going to do this, together.

Holding on gently to her hips, and one of her legs, Yang began to move herself forward. Slowly lining the head up with her entrance, she continued to press forward, pushing the head inside slick wetness. Once the head was inside, she continued to make her way forward...

To calm Blake down all the more, Carmine leant forward to try and kiss her belly, slowly rubbing her hands across the soft body below her as Yang began to take her. She was going to make sure Blake had relaxed completely… and if she got a better view, then that was just a bonus.

It was so big! Blake knew it wasn't, but it felt as if it were three or four times as large as it was. Still, she forced herself to remain relatively calm, to let Yang do her magic and Carm to relax her. As the kisses peppered her stomach, she returned the favour, even allowing her tongue to flick over the delicate skin hovering above her face. Sweet, like her lips.

Then another wave of pleasure hit below her belt. "NNhhH!"

"Thaaaat's it..." Yang encouraged, pressing on further to push more of the toy inside her, which her sex seemed to eagerly accept. To keep her in place, she kept a hold of the leg on her shoulder, using it as balance as she pushed in.

Carm finally leant back up again, looking down to what was happening to the Faunus girl. It certainly made her jealous. But still wanting to satisfy the Faunus, she stroked her cheek softly. "Hmm... Good girl..."

Blake arched her back slightly as her body accepted the device to the hilt. Yes, she was a sheath for Yang, a vessel to be filled. And a pet for Carm, though one to be cherished. A very odd warmth of belonging settled over her, even amid the cloud of arousal billowing up from her swollen wetness.

Also, now she was beginning to scent something on the air; arousal. Not her own, but that of another. Most likely Carm, who was nearest her nose; it was lighter, and far less heady than Yang's arousal. Male or female versions, she realised. Watching what she was watching, why shouldn't the redhead be turned on?

To Yang's delight, she had managed to push forward enough to bump her hips up to Blake's, meeting no resistance on the way. Seemed she really had turned on the girl enough that she was ready to take the phallus fully; that, or Blake had already broken such a seal herself through experimenting.

Waiting for any further commands, she looked onward to the two girls. And sure enough, the scent was indeed coming from Carm. Seeing Yang push the entirety of such an object inside her sent a shiver up her spine. All she wanted to do was play with her, whilst Yang was moving in and out.

So that's what she planned on doing. Backing herself up, she settled Blake's head against the soft sheets, moving to her side as she snuggled against her, brushing one hand up from her neck, down to her cleavage.

Her inner flesh still quivering from Yang's actions, Blake looked with glazed eyes at Carm, swallowing thickly as she raised one arm to press into her warm back, holding her against her side and finding comfort in the nearness. A desire welled up in her to have Carm all to herself sometime, but she also didn't think she truly wanted it – the sweet girl just deserved a steady significant other of her own.

The redhead pressed right into Blake's side, kissing her neck as her hand continued to wander over her chest. And then down her stomach. All the while, she delicately grazed the skin with her teeth, threatening to bite almost!

But Yang had seen the actions of Carm's hand. The direction it was heading... She wouldn't let her win. So, determined to give Blake more pleasure than the redhead, she pulled her hips backward, before thrusting forward again, testing Blake's reaction.

"OH!" Blake yelped at the sudden pounding into her sex. It seemed Yang had decided the experimental stage had ended, and they were ready to begin in earnest. So many sensations, and all at once! Where was she to look? At Yang's half-exposed chest, at Carm's peak just below one of hers? At what was being done to her body with the synthetic phallus? At a loss, she began to gently stroke the silky back under her palm, knowing it was really the only thing she could give back in that moment. Perhaps after Yang was finished – or, more precisely, she was finished with Yang thrusting into her – she could do more for both women.

So this was the game Yang wanted to play? To see who could please Blake the most? Two could certainly play at that. Carm's hand sped down even faster, until she spread her fingers wide apart, using them to rub against the wet outer folds, and, in particular, the small nub at the top of her sex. Each time Yang pushed inside, Carm grinded her hand firmly against her clit. Such actions continued as the blonde kept going at a slow pace, each time drawing the phallus out more.

This was unbelievable. Carmine was touching her! Really going to town, in point of fact – she obviously had some substantial practice! All while the thick length was sliding in and out of her, caressing her inner walls without any hesitation. How could she repay these two for trying to send her screaming into an orgasm so fast?

An idea came to the Faunus; pretty much all she was capable of doing in the moment. Stretching out her fingers, she just managed to reach down and grasp the pert backside she had been coveting earlier, feeling the lace tickling the surface of her palm as she squeezed.

"O-oh!" Right away, Carm froze up, unable to help but press further into the Faunus' body as her backside was grasped by her. Even if she was shy and awkward, this wasn't acceptable behaviour.

And so to punish her, she drew her hand away again, simply glaring down at the girl in the midst of her pleasure. "Tsk tsk. That just won't do... Maybe your masters should punish you for that."

"Wh-what?" Blake breathed, actually legitimately confused. That was meant to be teasing but pleasurable. Had it hurt Carm? Was she not fond of that part of herself being touched? Either way, all she wanted was to bring pleasure to her friend. "Master, I'm s- HNHH! I'm so sorry!" Another thrust had interrupted her apology, but she hoped it would be sufficient.

It hadn't hurt at all. In fact, quite the opposite; Carm had enjoyed it tremendously. But she wanted to dominate, and she didn't currently want Blake to do anything in return. Looking up to Yang, she smirked. Perhaps working with the blonde would be the best way to come up with a punishment.

"I think you should ramp up the speed, Yang. Maybe I'll touch her again after."

"Oh, absolutely." It seemed a good enough punishment, take away one form of the stimulation and increase another. At least, to Yang it seemed a good idea. Pulling herself back again, she thrust in faster then before. And then again, and then again. Minus Carm's hand this time.

"OhhHHH!" In one way, they were purely correct; this was torture for Blake. The best kind of torture. As her partner thrust into her harder and harder, she felt her legs parting more, felt her insides quivering. Part of her wanted to fight back against the pure intensity, because it unseated her, it made her feel ways she didn't normally feel... but at the same time, how nice to simply give in! To let the two women show her more vistas of gratification with hands and implements, with kisses.

"Yang, you... you're punishing me so much! S-sooo much!"

Her partner simply hung onto her leg tighter, using it as leverage to thrust faster and harder. Part of her felt awful for not satisfying her clit as well, to give her the type of pleasure she already knew. But another part of her was enjoying watching her suffer.

"Are you enjoying it though?"

"Yes, but... not... enough!"

Blake could give as well as she got. True, she didn't want Yang to stop anytime soon because it was still beyond fantastic, but what was left of her pride wouldn't let her simply lie down and take this. Therefore, she prepared herself for the inevitable consequences, then turned her ankle to one side and caught quite a lot of blonde hairs between her toes, curled them in tightly, and tugged.

Yang's eyes snapped wide open. Not that... _anything_ but that. She had never activated such a thing during these activities before. Would it be dangerous? To her and to Carm? But as Blake was tugging harder, she was finding it difficult to hold herself back.

Meanwhile, Carm thought that much punishment was satisfactory enough and leant back in toward her to kiss her neck again, and reaching cup her breast. She had no idea what Blake was about to unleash.

Watching Yang's eyes turn from violet to red was somehow intoxicating; Blake wanted more, wanted to see Yang get so furious she broke her to pieces. But that was only one of her desires; a dark one that she hadn't realised existed. Most of her only wanted their liaison to become more and more passionate... but anger was a form of passion, wasn't it?

"Your hand feels so good on my chest, Master," Blake said shakily, still tugging at Yang's hair and gazing into her fiery eyes. Knowing full well that the hand was Carmine's, and that they were in some kind of rivalry for who could please her the most. _"Sooo_ good."

A fusion of many things was building up. Heading the words from Blake's mouth, seeing another woman's hands all over her body, the tugging of her hair. It was like a switch, triggering Yang's semblance into action. Her body heated up rapidly, this time to a burning heat rather than the pleasant warmness she made for her on the bike. Not only that, but her movements became even faster and stronger, all forcing themself to push into Blake over and over, hanging on to her leg to keep her still as she pumped inside.

"OHHH!" Blake shouted, surprised and slightly alarmed by the suddenness with which the sex became so much more rough than it was a moment ago. It very nearly hurt! Yet at the same time, she loved the very slight tinge of pain that threaded through the unbelievable pleasure; she wanted no more than that level, but couldn't deny it added a certain depth to everything.

However, she couldn't help the fingernails digging into Carm's plump backside. It was an involuntary reaction.

"Oh! Ah!" Carm called out. Thankfully, this didn't put her off trying to pleasure Blake all the more. This time, she began to bite the skin of her neck, fondling her breast, and then using her spare hand to finally scratch her ears again. All in the hope of getting her over the edge.

As was Yang, as she continued to growl and pound away, finding her own breath beginning to grow short. In another attempt to further Blake's pleasure, she tried to angle her entry upward, to hit the sensitive spot inside.

"W-wait!" Blake panted at the change of angle. "What are you- OHHHH MY GOD! YANG!" Slamming her eyes shut, she fell back, rolling under the conflicting tides of Yang's relentless punishment of her sex and Carm's teasing teeth, the exploring hand on her chest. Reaching up with her own, she fumbled and eventually released the clasp, the two sides of the garment springing open. The girl might as well have full access at this point.

This really was heaven. Carm had two beautiful woman by her side, one which she could hear calling out in pleasure over and over again. To add to the mix, the one whom was screaming out had the very thing that satisfied her odd kink: a beautiful pair of ears. She really would have to make this up to the two once they were done.

And as Yang kept aiming for that point, she could only growl louder when seeing Carm fondling her girlfriend's bare breasts. Jealousy added into this mix made for a deadly combo, one which would make the Faunus go hurtling overboard.

Sure that she was going too far, perhaps already had, Blake released Yang's hair and simply let the climax build within her, let Yang stab up and into that most sensitive area inside her body. Carm was driving her wild, making it almost impossible for her to relax into the penetration fully. She was almost finished already?!

"You guys!" she panted, belatedly remembering to speak otherwise. "M-masters! Masters, I'm going t-to... my punishment is almost oh-oHHHHHver!"

"Yes! That's it!" Carm breathed against her neck, flicking her thumb over the sensitive nipple to assist her in her end.

As for the blonde bruiser, she delivered a few more firm thrusts straight against that spot, grasping her leg tightly as she called out. "M-mine! Y-you're mi- Ours!"

"YES! YEEES, I'm- _NNNNHHHHHH!"_

The orgasm rocked her harder than any other had thus far. Something was missing, and that would be direct pressure to her clit, but she couldn't deny the raw power of Yang's hips driving the length up and against her pleasure center over and over. Every muscle within her spasmed, tingled. Her fingertips pulled and twisted-

And she heard fabric tearing. She hadn't meant to, but the throes of passion had been so strong that she had ruined Carmine's beautiful panties.

After finishing the final few thrusts, Yang slowed to a stop, her own semblance finally deactivating as she remained panting against Blake's leg. Thanks to her eyes being shut, she didn't even see what she had made Blake do.

But Carm did. And it did make her squeal rather loudly as she looked down at her underwear. Already it was starting to fall to one side. It was completely destroyed. But she didn't seem to mind. Shown as she delivered a soft kiss to her neck.

"That's it... Good pet."

"Ohh... oh, you guys..." Then Blake prised her eyes open again weakly, looking over in Carm's general direction. "Wait, are we... am I still the pet? Or what? I don't... have a lot of experience with this kind of thing, like where to stop..."

"That's up to you." But looking up to them both, she saw Yang also looking up at her partner, still regaining her breath. She couldn't continue this play if she tried.

"Both of you. If you want to do... something else, that's... fine."

"Hey, are you alright?" Blake started to sit up, then felt the length shift inside her. "NHH! I... Yang, do you need a break?"

Taking a few deep breaths, she finally drew back, withdrawing the toy from Blake's sex at long last. "I-I'm fine... all good. Wow though, you really took it outta me."

"Took it out of you?!" Blake laughed weakly as she flopped completely back onto the bed. "Mmmh... that's so good. I feel wonderful, you two... what's next?" Eyes flicking to one side, she smiled slightly. "Your turn?"

The short haired girl blinked a couple of times, looking down to her again. "M-my turn? Are you sure?"

But the bruiser could only nod in agreement, sliding the toy off herself and placing it back by her bag, before she too climbed onto the bed. "Oh absolutely."

"We could do it the same way we did with me that first time," Blake said to her partner, an affectionate hand falling to her cheek. "Or what we just did. Or just start playing and see where we end up." The last bit was more directed at Carm; considering she was the "guest" in this arrangement, it seemed the most fair course of action.

"Oh... Oh my." She was made speechless. What on earth could she say to them? They had her right where they wanted her: aroused, naked and in bed. Why would she even want to fight?

So she didn't. She simply leant back against the pillows as Yang headed to her other side, nuzzling into her right away.

"C'mon, partner," Yang grunted. "Let's get to work."

"Can't argue with that." Immediately afterward, Blake leaned forward and took Yang's lips, directly over Carm's face, hoping the extremely close view would provide her with as much enjoyment as the action itself would for the both of them. Meanwhile, her hand came to rest very comfortably against Carm's stomach, simply lingering there.

Soon joined by Yang's. Both began to brush against the soft skin of her belly, enough to send tingles down her spine. But their deepened kiss caused more heat to grow below. Deciding it best for her own good, Carm reached downward to toss her underwear off and aside. It was useless now anyway, thanks to Blake's claws.

Able to very clearly feel the action, Blake smirked as she reached down to brush her fingers over Carm's short hairs, only to find...

"Ooh," she breathed as she drew her lips away from Yang's. "Somebody believes in keeping things trimmed. What is that, a heart?"

It was a rather silly habit Carmine had gotten into, keeping herself trimmed to a heart shape. Truth be told, it was intended for such events, in case she ever got lucky one night. Seemed it paid off. "Y-yeah... It's dumb, isn't it?"

"No... Actually it's kinda cute." Yang looked down toward where Blake's fingers were caressing, her own staying around Carm's breasts instead. It was clear to her that Blake wanted to be the one to take Carm. And why deny her that privilege?

"I agree," Blake began experimentally, still brushing back and forth over it very slightly. "Let me get... a closer look."

Then she broke away from the two of them, scooting down the bed as her lips grazed over Carm's stomach until her face was hovering just over Carm's center, eyes glinting up at both of them mischievously. Would either one object?

"Wha?! A-are you going to-?!" she began. Yes, the three had agreed to do these things together tonight, but to this extent? She couldn't help but ask. "You're okay with that? Completely? I d-don't want to-"

"Chillax..." Yang reassured her, giving her a taste of her own medicine as she scratched her scalp gently, right where, if she were to have ears, the most sensitive area would be. "Blake wouldn't offer if I wasn't fine with it. And besides... She wants to."

"Exactly." Still waiting for Carmine to give her the go-ahead, Blake began to kiss her inner thigh, hands sliding up and down over her hips. That scent was driving her wild, she hadn't been able to get it out of her mind since she first caught it. She wanted to show she could give as good as she got.

"...Ok-okay, fine." She laid back against the pillows, eyes slowly closing as she accepted what was to come. "Take me."

And Yang looked down to Blake from Carm's side, waiting for her to begin before she joined in. No further reason to hesitate.

Blake's mouth trailed up and pressed gently against Carm's beautiful little lips. The flavour was incredible; Carm really was sweet through and through. Her tongue unfurled and swiped up from bottom to top in one fluid motion, relishing the soft and gorgeous sensation of her new friend.

And as the moans poured forth from the redhead's lips, the blonde also got to work, planting kiss after kiss upon her bare breasts. First focusing on one... then the other... constantly moving back and forth between them to stimulate her as much as she could.

Combined with Blake's actions, it was intense. "God... Yes!"

"Mmmm," the Faunus hummed against the inviting sex, fingertips rolling up and along either side, teasing the springy skin. She wanted to do more, but in the moment it was more than enough that she simply drink in Carm's deliciousness, tease her, bring her gently toward more arousal.

"Ah! God! Oh Yang... Blake... Why are you two so good at this?!" she called out, her legs quivering lightly by Blake's very face. It was beyond her control. As was the odd twitching when Yang began to lip the pretty peaks at the top of each breast. Seemed for her, those were very sensitive.

"What's going on up there?" Blake panted as she lifted her head slightly, fingers taking over in her brief absence. "Felt Carm shiver for a moment."

"I think I just found a little spot of hers," Yang teased, flicking her tongue over one of her nipples again, which encouraged another shudder from her.

"A-ah! Yes!" she begged, thrusting her chest forward on instinct. "M-more!"

Chuckling, Blake leaned down to flick her tongue over Carm's sensitive nub. "Do I need to abandon down here and come up there? If that's where all the fun is happening..."

"OH!" she called out, attempting to twist her body to try and contain her pleasure. But with Yang licking a nipple and Blake touching and licking her clit, that was impossible! Already she was beginning to sweat, and run short of breath. "D-don't stop, please don't stop..."

Had she just said "don't stop"? Blake was surprised that Carm was this ready to be stimulated. Again, she lowered her face and began to lap at the sensitive flesh, now ending every lick with a light flick across the nub. Two fingers gently drew the skin apart to better reach all of her lover, to taste more.

But she didn't have just one lover. And that was when she had an idea. Maybe she couldn't quite pull it off, but it seemed worth it for her to try. As she continued to caress Carm's wetness with her mouth, the hand not holding her open began to trail upward between another pair of thighs until it arrived at a small thatch of blonde hairs.

"Hnn!" Yang couldn't help but call out against the nipple below, leaning upward to try and get a better look at what Blake was doing. How on earth was she managing to do that?!

But as Carm was all the more stimulated, she grasped the sheets tightly in her throws of passion, unable to help but curl her toes in joy.

A small smile grew across Blake's features at both of their actions. Apparently, she was better at this than she thought was possible; two women were being pleasured at once by her! How could she have ever believed this was beyond her ability? Flexing her fingers, she was eventually able to push them into Yang more fully, coming into contact with wetness.

"OH! O-OH! YES!" Carmine called out again as Blake's tongue flicked against her sensitive nub. As she was spread, she felt the air hitting her wetness as well, and feeling Blake's breath. All sent tingle after tingle through her nerves.

Yang wasn't faring well, either. As Blake pushed her fingers inside her wetness she growled loudly against the bare breast, one hand heading right down to grasp the raven hair below. Partially to get back at her for pulling her own, and partially to show what she was doing to her.

"Nh!" Blake growled against Carm's sex as her roots were tugged upon. What was Yang playing at? She probably deserved this for what she did earlier, but she wasn't the one with a Semblance that could be activated through such means. Deciding that would not stand, the Faunus then pushed a finger all the way into Yang in one go; she was definitely ready for such an entry, if not for more.

"AH!" Yang found herself finally moaning out, unable to suppress herself any longer. Perhaps tugging on her hair really wasn't a good idea after all. But how else could she show her girlfriend she was enjoying what was happening? Maybe curling her own toes again would help, or even attempting to close her legs against the hand between them.

Glad to hear the very clear reaction that could not be interpreted in more than one way, Blake began to slide gently in and out of Yang as she wrapped her lips gently around Carm's swollen clit, flicking the tip of her tongue back and forth across it as she suckled. Even her own sex was beginning to feel as ready as the other two were. Again, this soon after?!

But when she felt Yang's toes curling against her thigh, she knew she was not imagining her own second arousal. That felt all _too_ wonderful. Was the blonde bombshell gradually turning her into some kind of nymphomaniac?

"Blake! Yang! I'm so c-c-close!" Carmine called out, grasping the sheets even tighter as she felt her legs twitching back and forth under Blake's attentions. All she wanted to do was close her legs against Blake's head to keep her there forever! She didn't want this to end!

Neither did Yang, as she continued to endure the constant pleasure her girlfriend was giving her. Oh if only she could take her lips and kiss her deeply as her climax passed through her! But that time could come later. Perhaps next time they did this one to one, they'd embrace in such a manner.

Hearing Carm's declaration only made Blake's heat rise more. How could she ask either of them to finish her off again – especially since they were about to be finished themselves? She wanted to slide up over them and shove her hips down against Carm's precious little face and grind until the fever broke, but she in no way wanted to abandon them before they had been repaid for their earlier attention to her own needs.

Maybe it was that Yang and Carm had stopped touching her clit. That was one possible explanation; that without her orgasm being tied to that specific type of stimulation, it was a lot easier for her body to want another one. She'd have to ponder that later. For now...

"What else do you want?" she breathed against Carm between licks as she withdrew from Yang, teasing all over her outer lips and clit. "Tell me, tell me whatever you want and it's yours, Carm!"

"J-just... Everything! Give me it all!" she called out, unable to help but push her hips against the tongue that was constantly teasing her.

"Everything, huh? Well then... I think we'd better show her Bumblebee!" When the finger withdrew from her, Yang leant forward, grasping one of her breasts firmly as she began to lick the other, even nipping at her nipples this time. If Blake wasn't going to finish her yet, she would make sure to team up with her to finish their lover.

At the word "Bumblebee", Blake couldn't help but smile as she redoubled her efforts with her flailing tongue, flicking it from side to side as she licked upward along Carm's swollen flesh. The girl was so ready, and Blake was ready to take her beyond her threshold.

However, she also wasn't done with Yang. An instant later, she thrust _two_ fingers deep inside of her, curling them up and in to find her most vulnerable spot, thumb straining up to rest against her clit as she punished Yang's sex the same way she had punished her own. This truly was a night of payback.

"OOOOHHH!"

Both of them called out in unison. Blake had managed to push them over the edge at the same time! Carm was reduced to a quivering mess underneath Blake and Yang's endeavours, unable to help as she curled her toes against Blake's back. Yang found her own legs closing to trap the hand there, calling out loudly against Carm's bare breast as white hot pleasure coursed through her veins. Blake really was a force to be reckoned with.

Heart pounding in her throat again with the sound of orgasms ringing in all four of her ears, Blake gradually began to move her fingers less, to lick more slowly at Carmine's quivering flesh. She had done it. She had made two women climax at the same time – and quite hard, if their noise levels were any indication! That shouldn't be possible, should it?

But it was. The reluctant student had become the master. Yang had completely turned her into a sexual being.

"I..." she breathed, pulling away with her lips and chin coated with juices. "I don't know what got into me. Are you guys... were you okay with what just happened?"

"Okay?!" an exhausted redhead asked, forcing herself to finally sit up right to look at the Faunus below her. She couldn't move the huge grin off her face. "That was... Was the best I've had. It was incredible!"

Yang too was out of breath, finally drawing herself off the chest of their friend, only to then lay back on the bed to catch her breath. She was unable to speak as of yet.

"Okay, then that's grehEEYY!"

Yang's movement had an unforeseen consequence. Her foot had been trapped under Blake's thigh before, and when she rolled slightly it wound up with her shin pressing right up against her sex. Both of her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to pretend that didn't just happen. Moaning just because someone's leg went into her private area was a new low.

Tilting her head Carm was able to hear the Faunus moaning out again. What had caused that? But then she saw the leg... "Hmm... Yang, I don't think your girlfriend is done yet."

Forcing herself to look up, Yang too eyed up her girlfriend. She wasn't done at all yet. "Seems you're right. Maybe you are in heat, huh Blakey?"

"No, don't look at me!" Blake lamented in a small voice, trying to pull herself back and away – but then Yang's toes brushed her sex and she cried out even louder. "AnnhhhHH!" she groaned against Carm's thigh. The tiny, soft digits had felt better than she cared to admit. Would the humiliation never end?

It only took a glance between the girls for them to come up with a plan. A plan to satisfy Blake once again.

"Hey... Why don't we try her on all fours?" The bruiser asked, wriggling her toes playfully under her sex.

More groans floated out of Blake at Yang's torturous action. It felt just as good as fingers did, and she couldn't help but grind her hips down against the precocious foot. Maybe she really was in heat; otherwise, she couldn't imagine taking pleasure in something like this.

"Nah... I think she's had enough of being the pet for today..." Carm then crawled down to Blake's side. But she didn't stop there. She instead crawled over her back to keep her pinned to the bed, parting her legs far enough so that she would be able to feel the warm wetness against her back. "This time, she deserves to be treated like a queen."

"H-huh?!" Blake was confused. They had been talking about pulling her up to all fours, and now Carm was sitting on her back. Was she asking to ride her?! Then again, she hadn't said anything of that nature yet. What was she up to?

Of course, it was difficult for the Faunus to think with her sex being stimulated by constantly-wiggling appendages, and slickness being added to her back. Yang wasn't stopping. Neither of her two lovers were behaving in a way she expected.

"Is that what you'd like? Hmm?" And with that last comment, the palms of Carm's hands pressed into her shoulder blades, applying firm pressure into them as she moved her hands back and forth, loosening up the tense muscles she could feel beneath them.

Yang's toe certainly wasn't stopping; all it was doing was getting worse, moving back and forth to grind against her sex. This was oddly amusing to watch.

"Oh, I don't- _o-OHHHHhh..."_

It was instantaneous: Blake no longer cared that Yang was fondling her sex with her toes. Or truly, she did still consider it to be bizarre and unconventional, but it felt so good and Carm's massage was so phenomenal that it was hard to feel terribly irate about it. Ripples of warmth radiated out from her shoulders, and she felt as if she was sinking down into the bed.

"Yeah... You like that huh?" Carm asked, continuing to push against the ever unwinding muscles of her shoulders. Applying yet more pressure into the shoulder blades and then down her back. As best she could, she attempted to push her hips back and forth as she sat on Blake's back, trying to grind in unison with Yang's movement of her toes.

Moaning again, Blake shifted just enough so that her face was pressing into Yang's thigh as she felt Carm beginning to thrust against her back. This was very... she wasn't sure what to call it. Unusual, of course, but did she like it? Yes. Should she? Probably not, but the punishing fingertips loosening all of her muscles were hard to argue with.

"Yang," she panted weakly, rolling her shoulders very slightly. "Your f-foot is... how can you... why is it so good?"

"I think someone's just too horny to say anything against it... Just enjoy the ride." And with that, she tried to move her toes against her sex even faster, matching up with Carm's gentle movements on her back. All the while, Carm paid attention all over her, pressing into her shoulders, her spine, then up by her neck. It seemed she was excellent at this line of work! Perhaps a new found talent.

"Is this whahahHAAAAH!" Gulping, the poor, tortured Faunus tried again. "Is this what they... call, 'a massage with a happy ending'?" When Carm reached her neck, she went even more limp, completely at the whim of her two lovers as they saw to her desires from either side. The warmth of a wet, well-cared-for sex upon her backside, the teasing toes inside of her, hands clamped onto her neck... she felt trapped, but never so glad to be trapped in all her life.

"Sure is. And I think this is gonna be a really happy ending..."

And with that comment, Yang curled a couple of her toes, only to give her enough of an angle to do something she never expected to be doing. That was brushing her big toe right against her clit. Performing small circles, she could see how the girl was becoming undone under the skilled hands of their friend, and brisk movements of her toe. This was amazing to watch.

Another, sharper moan burst from Blake as she clutched at the sheets with both hands, her own toes splaying in response to the actions of others. It had been teasing up until now, but it suddenly seemed very apparent that Yang meant to bring her all the way to orgasm – with just _one_ of her feet! Her cat-ears flicked in irritation – not with the feelings, but with her inability to understand what was happening to her. So much was happening tonight, new things and kinky things, and she had a feeling she'd be spending the next weeks trying to sort through everything in her mind.

The flickering of ears came with an unfortunate consequence. It drove Carm wild. Not with sexual desire, but a more innocent one. That innocent play, however, could certainly ramp up Blake's arousal if she gave into it.

So she did. Once the hands returned to her shoulders, she leant right forward, unable to help but slightly nip at the ever twitching ears, managing to keep one in place. She really was being trapped as Yang kept teasing her!

"AH!" Blake yelped. "Wh-wha... Carm, what was that?!" The ruddy blush that was already filling her cheeks seemed to deepen by three or four shades. How was she supposed to survive this encounter?!

"Mphh mphh!" She could only make noises as she kept her grip on one of the ears, keeping it subdued between her lips. Teeth would be too harsh for such an encounter, especially if she was trying to loosen her muscles below.

And Yang would assist further. Taking another step forward, she began to trail her toe over the entire length of her sex. And as best she could when she found the entrance, tried to dip her toe inside. The idea would have disgusted her a week ago, but now was an entirely different story.

Breath caught and tears began to form when Blake felt the toe entering herself. Did Yang feel that lowly about her, that she felt okay about putting her foot inside her body? Surely that wasn't it. She just had never contemplated doing this sort of thing before; rationally, it really was no worse than using hands, or tongues, or... other parts of the body that Yang did not currently own. Still...

The taboo of it was bringing quite a lot more heat to her sex than she anticipated. A second orgasm would take very little time indeed if things kept up this way, with Carmine also on top of her teasing her neck muscles, biting at her ears – her fur-covered, Faunus ears. Clearly they were nothing but pure temptation to the redhead. Never mind that her slickness was being spread all over her lower back with every movement!

It seemed everyone in the room was acting on temptation. Pure temptation and lust. The toe pushing in and out of her, the lips clamping down on her ears, the hands ever loosening the muscles below. All these actions were with one intention, to push Blake over the edge a second time.

So to help along, Carm took one rather strange risk. She began to lick the skin of the ear that was in her mouth, trailing her tongue up and down it.

That was perhaps the oddest sensation Blake had ever experienced – which meant quite a lot with a toe currently in a place like that. Beyond feeling ashamed any longer, she widened her thighs and began to grind her clit against the top of Yang's foot with every push up into herself, muscles quivering both there and under Carm's hands. She wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"Yang, Carm, you... it's g-going t-to...!"

"Give into it, Blake..." Yang said lowly, keeping her movements steady inside of her and against her clit now. It was indeed the oddest thing she had ever done with a lover, and she'd been with many choosy guys in the past! But seeing her lover continue to get wound up only made her hunger for more. She needed her to finish again.

"Scream for me..."

What Yang might not have been aware of was how close her highly-aromatic sex was in the current moment. So close that Blake wanted to touch it again... but she didn't have the presence of mind to do so. Her thoughts were filled with the exploring digit inside of her, the relentless hands, lips and tongue of Carmine, hips and a dripping sex against her backside forcing her down harder over and over... it was all too much.

"Nnhhh! You... NNNAAAHHHHH!"

The orgasm rolled over her without any relent as she screamed for her partner, hips slamming down onto the foot again and again until she could move no more. Finally, almost gratefully, she completely collapsed atop Yang's leg, panting and sweating as if she had been training for hours.

At last. The two had forced Blake into yet another orgasm. Only this time, she would need to recover for a lot longer. Drawing the toe out of her again, Yang pulled her foot back as she sat upright again. Watching as Carm released the ear that was in her lips, and reduced the once harsh movements of her hands to small, sensual ones.

"I think it's time we let her hit the hay, huh?"

Nodding, Blake could do nothing but feel the other two move. She had no energy left; all was gone. When Yang pulled away, she whimpered quietly, as if offended at her absence.

"You know your girlfriend better then I. I'll let you two get some sleep." Carm smiled, finally hopping off her back again and to one side. Her offer of sleeping on the sofa still stood, it seemed. And yet there was plenty of room on the bed if she wanted to sleep there also!

Still, Yang made it her duty to get Blake ready for bed, pulling what was left of her clothes off and tossing them down by her own. Then also pulling her back up the bed, to allow her head to rest against the plump, soft pillows.

A soft kiss was then placed on her cheek. "You sleep, I'm gonna take care of you."

Mostly she nodded and allowed herself to be undressed and tucked in. However, the bed smelled overwhelmingly like all three of them. It just wasn't right for them to force the master of the apartment onto the second-rate accommodations.

"Carm... can she cuddle us?" Blake asked so softly that only Yang could hear. She didn't want to make it a public discussion when there might be very good reason for Yang to object.

"I dunno. Carm, can you?" Yang asked, tucking the blankets over the two of them, but leaving one side open to invite her into bed with them.

"Oh, are you sure?" the redhead asked with a nervous smile. "I know we just... Yeah. But are you sure that won't be too far?"

"After what we all just did together, you'll have to do way worse then that," Yang laughed, keeping the covers aside. Until at last the redhead wandered back over again, sitting herself on the edge of the bed and sliding in by Blake's side.

Sighing contentedly, Blake finally settled in between the two of them and began to drift. This felt _right_. She was happy to be exactly where she was and not at all "weirded out", as she expected to be. She felt like she would soon be questioning traditional relationships a lot more than she already had been because of Weiss and Ruby, but that could wait until the morning.

"So..." Yang looked toward Carm, stroking the soft skin of her girlfriend's back to help her drift away. "Don't suppose I can get your number, too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the lack of updates fam. We're gonna be posting a new fic soon tho! That's part of it and the rest is just IRL stuff lol


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Jaune enjoy the benefits of Weiss's "Dust discovery".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER:  
> Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha): handjob, blowjob, reach-around, anal “pegging”.

=Chapter 19

Two vials of crystalline mixture sat uneasily in Pyrrha Nikos's hands as she walked back to the dorm room. The nurse had been endlessly supportive when she inquired about them, asking a few questions to determine if this choice was right for her, nodding when Pyrrha mostly just gestured to her own body and insisted it was. Given that the procedure had turned out to be easily reversible, she had little qualms with handing them right over.

When she pushed open the door, she saw Nora and Jaune both doing their homework. Though Nora was mostly just trying to balance a pencil between her upper lip and her nose. Upon seeing their leader, she piped up, "Hey, good lookin'! Whatcha got cookin'?"

"Uhh... not much. Hey, Nora. Hey, Jaune."

"Hey, Pyrrha! Just trying to finish that assignment Professor Port gave us. I know I said I'd do my half of the group project but... I'm having trouble understanding some stuff." It was only then that the frustrated blonde looked up from his work books, noticing right away the vials of Dust that she had held in her arms. Nora wasn't kidding by the "Whatcha got cookin?" comment. "A-Are we supposed to do a dust project too?"

"N-no," she half-laughed. "This is more like a... personal project for extra credit." She neglected to tell her teammates that the "extra credit" only applied to her relationship. "Nora, do you mind if I talk to Jaune for a while?"

"Nah, go right ahead!" she piped up, head going right back to her notebook.

"Um... I meant alone."

"Oh. OH! Sorry, sorry! I guess I can go see what Ren's up to!" Hopping down from the bed, she gave Pyrrha a little wink as she walked past. "You guys wanna be _together_ together, doncha?"

"NORA!" But the silly girl was already bouncing out the door in a flurry of giggles.

A sigh of relief followed from the blonde boy as he put his books down on the desk beside his bed. Clearly little to no work had been done on any of them, and the reason why had just bounced out of the room. "Amazing fighter; homework partner... not so much." Then sitting upright and on the edge of the bed, he asked, "What's up? Or do you want to be _together_ together?"

"Always," Pyrrha said with a light blush. After closing and locking the door, she then sat down on the edge of the bed. "So... I mentioned there might be a new development in regards to... our journey. Remember?"

"Journey? W-what?" Looking down to the ground he thought deeply a moment, before his eyes suddenly went wide. "OH! _That_ journey! um... Yeah, what was that about? You kinda mentioned it, and then kinda left me hanging."

"Yes, well... I just didn't want to get your hopes up before I knew any more." Then she held out the two vials of Dust, eyeing them ponderously. "What if I said there was a way to... complete the last step for both of us, without painful surgery? That we could start being who we are right now?"

"You mean... How? That's not possible, is it?" Looking down at the vials again, he began to catch on to Pyrrha's meaning. Dust. Of course, Dust changed the properties of real things in objects or people, but could it really be used in something so... Delicate?

"I-is this safe?"

"I've seen the proof." Clearing her throat, she couldn't help but blush slightly. Even though Yang was a woman and she wasn't attracted to women as a general rule, she couldn't deny that the organ had been... very appealing to her. "It does indeed work safely; they're still doing clinical trials, but now that they have perfected the antidote, they see no reason not to distribute it to the general public. The nurse only made me promise to report anything out of the ordinary if it does happen before she let me have some."

"Right, I get'cha. So you want me to help inspect that everything works with it right? I-if that makes sense?"

If course, he'd assumed both vials were for her. A mixture and an antidote. It made sense, so then she could take the antidote back if it wasn't needed. But that wasn't what she had in mind.

"Well... I thought I could do the same thing for you. Inspect the results." Pyrrha bit her lip and waited for Jaune to catch on.

"Huh…" He really wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to catching on, but once again, his eyes widened. "Oh! OH! O-oh..." Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled nervously. "Y-you want me to... Wow... Are you sure? Are you sure it's safe?"

Chuckling, she petted his knee gently with her free hand. "Didn't I just tell you it was? But yes, I think I'd like that a lot. For us to... be together in the way we want." Then her face grew more serious. "As long as you still want that. Just say the word and we can give this back."

This wasn't a decision to be taken lightly. Just the other day Jaune was discussing with his counsellor about gender reassignment surgery for the first time, and now there was the option to skip that step altogether! Of course, his small chest would still be present from the sound of things… but to have a _real dick_. To have the very thing he wanted the most, that would make him feel complete. It was an amazing opportunity.

It could only be a good choice to say, "Alright. I'll try it. _We'll_ try it. Together."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha handed over the original accidental formula that Weiss was responsible for, keeping the other for herself. "Now, she says we can either inhale or ingest, and that either will have the same effect. I'm not really sure which one I prefer, to be honest."

"Can we, like, mix it with some strong coffee or something? Or... Nah, that would taste weird…" Taking the vial from her hands, he stood up again and stared at it for quite a while. If they were going to inhale it… "Maybe we should be in different rooms? So we don't mix it."

Nodding, Pyrrha stood and brushed her skirt flat as she said, "I'll just run to the restroom, then, if that's alright."

"Duh, of course." He smiled, but before she could leave the room, he quickly grasped her wrist, saying softly, "No matter what happens though... I love you. Okay?"

"Oh, Jaune... of course I love you, too." Kissing him on the cheek, she whispered, "This is just like trying on different clothes. It won't change how we feel about each other as people." Then she was off to the restroom.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed when Pyrrha returned. Her expression was taut and dejected, but she made no word about it, didn't look to have been crying. More than anything, she simply looked a bit tired.

Her partner, however, was the opposite entirely. In a rather Nora-like fashion, he had been practically bouncing off the walls, occasionally sitting on his bed and bouncing up and down just to feel the new sensations. It was real! It was genuine. It was his. This was _incredible_.

And when he saw his teammate return, the smile only grew. "Pyrrha! It worked!"

At that, Pyrrha blinked rapidly. "It... it did?" Then her frown was slowly replaced by a wide grin. "You... you went through the change? Completely?"

"Well... Top half is the same, obviously. But the bottom..."

Nervously, he reached his hand downward toward the new sex, rubbing against the fabric of his trousers. Right away he could feel the sensations of pleasure at it, making him shiver lightly. "It really does work! This is amazing!"

"I'm so happy for you!" she crowed, throwing both arms around his neck and peppering one cheek with kisses. "After all this time, you're almost completely who you wanted to be, Jaune!"

Right away he threw his arms back around her, cuddling into the taller woman with a large grin as he stroked her back. He really was over the moon entirely. All his life wanting this part of his anatomy changed… and it finally was.

Now all he wanted to know... "What about yours? Did yours work, too?"

At that question, her expression fell – but she knew he couldn't see it so she simply said in the same cheery tone, "Oh, not yet, but maybe it just takes longer for... for what I have." Then she drew back and cupped her hand to the side of his face. "You just look so happy! God, I'm thrilled to death for you!"

Unable to see how downhearted she was, the boy only continued to grin more, moving his arms to her hips and resting them there as he held her close to him. "Me, too! This is... It's all I ever wanted. And soon, you'll have what you want, too."

"How does it feel?" Pyrrha pressed him gently. "I mean, compared to what you had before. What's the major differences? I mean, this is a pretty unique opportunity for us to compare, right?"

"Well... Bigger..." That was an obvious one, but upon grinding himself against her leg slightly, he shivered again. "Longer... It's really strange. And yet, pretty nice. It feels good."

Then a blush came to her cheeks. "Jaune, I... oh. I wasn't... I d-didn't expect us t-to..." Not that she didn't want to, but now there were some fairly obvious problems with going any further than just hands and kisses.

"H-huh?" But then he realised exactly what he was doing. He was grinding against her leg to turn himself on! When did he start doing that? Right away he stepped back instead, putting a hand in his hair. "No! No, I didn't mean for that. I-I was just... Testing."

"It's alright," she laughed quietly. "Nothing wrong with that; you're my partner and I always love to feel you near. Especially if I'm... feeling you."

And Pyrrha punctuated that last word by touching his hip – close enough to convey she had some interest without pushing or making him uncomfortable. They had come to use that as their signal that they were somewhat open to exploring relations at the moment in the months since they started dating. Maybe things still weren't ideal, but she didn't mind Jaune testing in the slightest.

A nervous chuckle sounded from the blonde, as he looked to her with half closed eyes. Already he could feel his arousal building. And an all new sensation; his new sex beginning to stiffen up. But something stopped him. He still was somewhat oblivious to how this would work, with both of them now having the same equipment.

"I would love to... But should we maybe wait until yours works as well? So we're even?"

"That's not necessary. I mean, unless you're only comfortable that way!" Then she shrugged very slightly, rubbing her thumb up and down along his hip. It was meant to be both reassuring and teasing at the same time. "But if you want, I could... help you test it out a little. Just to see if everything's in proper working order."

Looking back toward the door a moment, he considered Pyrrha's proposal. Ren had said he was reading today, which usually meant he would spend the entire day in the library. But if Nora was on her way to bother him, they may have slightly less time. But there was still a big enough gap to attempt...

"Well, yeah, I guess that might be fun."

A sly grin began to spread across Pyrrha's face at the prospect of a moment of fun. "Alright." Then she moved her hand around to the front of his pants, letting out a shaky sigh as she felt the very real bulge there. "Ooh... you are quite _well-endowed_ now, aren't you?"

"Heh... I g-guess so." Truth be told, he had only looked at himself for a short while, in order to make sure it was real. Size was never something he really focused on. But upon feeling the soft hand brushing between his legs, right against the newfound sex, he let out a shaky moan of his own. "P-Pyrrha..."

"Yes, Jaune?" she asked mildly without ceasing her actions. "Something on your mind? Well... something other than what's usually on a boy's mind, even if there's not a girl doing what I'm doing to you right now."

"But there is a girl doing all this to me right now..." Unable to help himself, he moved forward against her hand, sighing contently as more pleasure went right through him. Wrapping his arms back around her, he grasped both of her cheeks, giving a squeeze. "A gorgeous… beautiful girl..."

Giggling, she gasped playfully as his hands kneaded her behind. "You're so insatiable!" But the feeling of his length growing beneath her hand was too much of a distraction. Fairly soon, she was going to begin to feel arousal as well. Would she be able to handle that, given their situation? Time would only tell.

"I think... I'd like to take a look at it. That is, if you don't mind showing me."

"Absolutely. Shall we… hop onto the bed?"

"The light's better right here..." Teasingly, her fingers hooked over the top of his waistband. "But wherever you're comfortable, of course." Why was this so much fun all of a sudden? It was as if Jaune had a surprise candy bar in there instead of the same bit of anatomy Pyrrha always had.

"...I'll go with the flow, then," he finally agreed, though as her hands fell to the waistband of his trousers, he couldn't help but begin to shudder again. This really was going to be fun. Already he could feel his arousal building up. How much worse would it be with her touch?

Mere seconds later, it had bounced into the light – a beautiful example of manhood. Pyrrha knew it looked exactly like her own, save for minor differences. This was a miracle of modern science!

"Look at you," she breathed as her fingertips just barely grazed the skin. She was hesitant to touch it directly, even though she yearned to do so. "My big, strong man. You like this, don't you?"

"Mmm!" Unable to bring himself to look, he could only close his eyes, nodding. To feel her soft fingers touching the most intimate part of him... It was incredible.

Now that she had established it was real, she grasped it more solidly. Oh, it definitely was; warm and rigid like her own, but feeling one that was not attached to herself was a unique experience. Licking her lips, she slid her hand up and down along it slightly, feeling the skin shift with her hand. It mesmerised her. It enticed her like little else could.

"AAaah! Oh!" This was an experience unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was one thing to rub against his sex when he had a female one, but this was completely different. The skin moved with her hand in a fluid movement, and thanks to all the nerve endings in that area, it felt just as pleasurable as rubbing wet folds.

"I-is this... How you feel? W-when we... Do this?"

"Probably," Pyrrha answered quite honestly. There was no way for her to know with absolute certainty, but she expected it was the same. As she stroked along him, her other hand gently began to edge his pants further down until they were around his knees before her hand began to glide upward along his thigh to rest on his hip again. Little by little, she began to crouch in front of him as the hand continued to stimulate his ever-growing length.

That meant only one thing: Pyrrha either wanted a closer look, or she was going to take him with her mouth. That was something that went slightly further then they had ever tried before. There had been odd moments when Jaune wanted to take Pyrrha in his mouth, but she had protested. Just as Jaune had when she had offered the same. Mainly due to the two not having their desired sexes; they _wanted_ to try but couldn’t quite bring themselves to let it happen. But now, Jaune did.

Jaune was one hundred per cent correct. Even though she wasn't absolutely certain she was going to do that to him, she was at least considering the possibility. What he didn't know was that she had actually been practising this particular action; mostly on bananas when no one was looking. It was quite easy once you got used to the feeling. Originally, her intention was to just test it out once in a while until Jaune had some sort of surgery... but now it seemed practical application might be required.

"Such a big boy," she said throatily. "It... might even be bigger than mine!"

"R-really? Cause yours is... Well, more than satisfactory." Even though he would admit it to no one else, he very much enjoyed feeling Pyrrha inside him in that way. Sex was a very private affair for them. For many, many reasons. Usually if there was even the tiniest chance they would get caught, they would abstain. It wasn't even safe for Nora or Ren to know.

But now they were alone, and now that circumstances were slightly different, he felt far more confident to express such feelings.

When Jaune said that, it stirred the strangest reaction within Pyrrha. As she expected, she felt sorrow that she had such equipment; that was typical of anything that reminded her about that. But she also felt pride and love at the same time – gratitude that her boyfriend enjoyed her body, however flawed.

"I'm glad," she breathed against the skin of his arousal, scenting the heady musk. "And I expect yours to be satisfactory, as well."

"I guess we'll find out."

Now that was a bout of confidence Jaune was proud of. He had been looking forward to taking Pyrrha for so long... And now that reality was so close. Maybe if she took him with her mouth first, it would buy enough time for her own to change.

Pyrrha leaned in and pressed her lips against the head of her lover's cock, feeling the gentle give, the slickness of the taut skin. "Just tell me how it feels... what you want to do. Anything. At the very least, I would like to know what you're thinking."

There was another breathy sigh. Having her lick this part of him was like feeling her paying attention to his clit. But this was different. This was lips on a full bellend. This was a far more intense feeling.

What was the blond even thinking at this point? His mind was overwhelmed with pleasure, clouded with lust. "I-I want you... D-don't stop."

That brought an even larger sense of pleasure to her as she began to kiss all along one side, moving her fingers out of the way when necessary. It twitched – it actually twitched! Filled with satisfaction at that, she continued her actions as she finally sank fully to her knees, the hand on his hip holding her steady as she moved.

"Oh... Oh... Oh wow!" Yet again, he shuddered in pleasure. How on earth was Pyrrha so good at this?! From the sensations coursing through his veins, he would have assumed Pyrrha had previous experience in such endeavours. But that was impossible. Both of them were each other's first loves.

At his surprise, she seemed to latch onto his train of thought. "Can you tell I've been... practising?" Then her tongue rolled out and began to trace up the underside of his length with all the speed of a glacier.

"P-practicing? Who's the… lucky guy?"

He managed to chuckle through moans. He could definitely get used to this treatment. He had a beautiful woman who had been practicing to pleasure him, the sex he wanted... What more could a man ask for? His only wish was that Pyrrha would be able to enjoy the same pleasure soon.

Pulling back and shooting him a deadpan look, she snorted and replied, "His name was Ben. Ben Anna."

"Ben... Wha? Ben Ann-” He laughed when he finally understood. When had Pyrrha been doing that? It certainly would be an interesting watch. “Have you been hanging out with Yang?!"

"Well, you asked!" Pyrrha giggled, but then her mouth darted forward and gently enveloped his head in one smooth motion, curious whether or not it would throw him off if she did it so quickly.

"OOOOH!" What was that? Such a strange feeling, but a truly amazing one in comparison. The entirety of the head was enveloped in her lips, and a tongue was moving across it. It was incredible! "B-Ben _is_ a l-lucky guy!"

Of course, Pyrrha could no longer answer him in her position. Instead, she let her actions do the talking - swirling her tongue around the head very gently. Knowing how it would feel when done to herself, she had paired her first-hand knowledge of the organ with some light reading she had done on technique. Apparently, it felt fabulous when a tongue teased that area of the anatomy in such a fashion.

Fabulous was putting it lightly. This really was an amazing experience! And caused yet more and more moans to pour forth. Once again, he found that area twitching lightly in her hands, causing him to shudder.

Sighing contentedly, she continued to tease the flesh with her tongue as she slowly accepted a little more inside of her mouth. How could it be this enjoyable? From what she'd heard most of her life, guys really enjoyed this and the women who performed it did not. However, even though she wasn't feeling any direct pleasure from the actions didn't mean she didn't love that Jaune was loving every moment. After all, he would likely do the same for her someday.

Unable to help himself, his own hands made their way into her hair. And that was when he chanced looking down toward what was happening.

And the sight that awaited only caused his arousal to grow slightly more. Pyrrha... The beautiful Pyrrha, treating his new sex in such an intimate manner. The soft lips of which he enjoyed kissing were wrapped around his sex, accepting more of it inside. "Oh god... Pyrrha..." He moaned out again, grasping a hand full of her hair.

The rough treatment startled her. It was most unlike Jaune! Of course, in truth he wasn't treating her terribly roughly at all, but it was still more than she expected from him. The sensation along his sex must have been more overwhelming than she expected. Deciding to play along, as if he was encouraging her to do more, she took the length another full inch into her throat at once.

As new as the experience was, an all too familiar sensation had begun to build. He was close. So close already! It was rather embarrassing to admit, especially since when he had his other organ, it would take far too long for him to reach his limit. Was he really about to be the embarrassing dork that finished too soon?

From the sounds he was making and the way his hips were waggling back and forth restlessly, Pyrrha could tell what was about to happen. She felt a deep satisfaction in her own technique, but what was visible of his downturned face seemed chagrined, so she caressed his hip reassuringly as her head began to bob up and down rhythmically, not at a great speed but enough that she felt him sliding in and out with regularity. Whatever happened next, she would of course still love him regardless.

Then curiosity got the better of her. Was everything like hers was? Reaching down with the hand that had been petting his hip, she very gently cupped his soft sack, just testing the weight and shape of its contents.

"AH! OOOH!!"

Calling out yet again, Jaune felt the pressure building, until he could take no more. He really was going to be that dork. Feeling his legs quiver once more, he threw his head backward, and his sex throbbed inside her mouth. And then felt the seed pushing out of it, right against the back of Pyrrha's throat. It worked, it really worked. A completely natural phallus in working order. Tested, and passed.

"Oh... Oh... Pyrrha."

But Pyrrha was simply kneeling in front of him with wide, disbelieving eyes. She had been able to tell he was building to a climax rapidly, but for it to suddenly surge out and into her throat like that! Struggling, she just managed to swallow the thick substance; it didn't go down terribly easy, but she managed. Only the thought that it belonged to that of her lover made it possible for her to accomplish the task.

"MMmhhh," she finally moaned around the thickness, still gently kneading the sack. From her own experience, she knew precisely the amount of pressure to use so that it would feel mildly pleasant and not cross into the realm of uncomfortable.

"Hmm... Aaah..." Pyrrha truly knew her stuff. Of course, with her still having the soft orbs themselves, she would know just the amount of pressure to use. It was a rather strange experience, but one not to be frowned at. Yet again, he was saying her name. He couldn't stop! "Oh my god, Pyrrha... That was incredible."

Finally withdrawing him from her mouth, Pyrrha slowly licked her lips – intended as a display that would probably haunt his dreams for weeks. Then she slowly slid up his front until they were standing eye to eye, gazing deep into him.

"It was no less than you deserve, and exactly what I wanted to do for you." Her fingers threaded through his hair. "And you'll return the favour once mine changes, right?"

"Of course. Do you think I'd leave you high and dry?" He asked, staring back into her deep green eyes with a soft smile. It was something he could truly stare at all day. "Oh... Do you want me to take care of you now, as well? Or wait till it works?"

"Let's... wait until it does," she laughed nervously. The idea of Jaune taking her length into his mouth still made her a little squeamish. "But actually, I'll be waiting pretty anxiously. You seemed to enjoy that just now. A lot."

"And of course I'll wait with you. Hey... How about…" Leaning in closer to her ear, he whispered quietly, whilst tracing his finger over her hips. "We send Nora and Ren away for the night… to have this room all to ourselves?"

Grinning conspiratorially, she whispered back, "I like that plan... but how will we get rid of them? Tell them there's a pancake-eating contest down in Vale?"

"... You know, I don't actually know." As usual, Jaune hadn't thought ahead that far. But there was one trick he could use. "Perhaps we could get Ren to take her to the village he wanted to visit. Nora will like the trip ‘cause he’s going, Ren will finally get to go; kill two birds with one stone."

"That's right," Pyrrha breathed. "Sounds like a solid plan, Fearless Leader."

Once again, there was another nervous giggle. But it was followed by a warm embrace. "We really are on the up now, huh?"

"You were definitely 'up' a moment ago," she giggled as she pressed her hands into his back. "But... yes, we are. And I'm happy."

"And I am too. I really am."

That was all he could say. Pyrrha really had made him the man he was. Both mentally, and physically. It was more then he could ever ask for. His only hope was that he could do the same for her.

* * *

"So it happened pretty much right away for you?"

The walls of the lavatory echoed ominously as Pyrrha paced back and forth, staring down at the features of Yang Xiao Long as they were being broadcast to her scroll. They had already been talking for five minutes, which was about five minutes longer than any call the two had shared previous to this moment.

"Yeah, it was more or less instant. Is it not for you?"

Yang had been talking through the process of the Dust formulas. How they worked for her seemed very different to what Pyrrha was describing. Not that she had looked.

"Did you use it all?"

"Yes," Pyrrha grumbled, running her free hand through her hair. "I mean, they didn't say what dosage to use but I assumed one vial was one dose. Was... was that too much? Did I overshoot and that's why it didn't work?"

"No, no, that should be right. That should work. Wait, you did take the right one, right? There were two different ones, one's more fiery, one's more icy, yours should be the more icy one."

"Yeah, mine was icy. I... gave the other one to..." Squirming, she weighed the pros and cons of being fully honest with her friend. "My partner. He had the opposite problem from mine, and the Dust worked just fine! So... I mean, was I not supposed to eat beforehand or something? I thought I did this right!"

"From what you told me, you have. It has to be right... this doesn't make any sense…" The blonde was at a loss of what to suggest. Every single step, Pyrrha had properly followed. And yet it hadn't worked. Why? It worked for her, it worked for Weiss, why not her? "Okay, I-I'll talk to Weiss when she gets back, see what she can do or suggest. Y-You don't mind her knowing, right?"

Her guts squirmed yet more at that thought, but the red-haired Amazon didn't have time to worry about trivial details. "If you trust her with this, so do I. And... thank you, Yang. This has been driving me out of my mind all day, I just... I don't want to wait any longer, you know?"

"No, no I wouldn't ask you to. I really hope we can get something for you soon. I'll call you as soon as I get news, okay?"

"Alright, thanks. Just... yeah." Unable to think of anything else to say, Pyrrha simply closed her scroll and pressed the corner of it up against her lips in thought. What should she do? Stall for time? Of course not; no telling how long it would take Yang and Weiss to get back to her, or whether or not they would have a solution. There was nothing else for it but to go and face her partner.

A few minutes later, she hesitated with her fist over the doorknob. This wouldn't be pleasant, but it was best she get things over with. Finally, she forced herself to actually knock.

"Come iiiiiin," came the blonde’s voice from inside. From the tone of voice, it sounded like he was in a joyous, happy mood. And why wouldn't he be? He had assumed Pyrrha was just showering before bed. And that she would be ready.

However, it became clear the moment she entered that she had not been showering. In fact, she looked even more dishevelled than when she left the room.

"Jaune, I'm afraid that-" But she stopped short when she noticed he was lounging on her bed in boxer shorts with the stem of a rose clenched between his teeth. "Th-that I... what are you doing?"

"Ah, good evening madame," he said in a flirtatious tone, half closing his eyes and wriggling his eyebrows at her. It was pretty clear he had been laying there quite a while. "I have been expecting you."

For a moment, Pyrrha was torn between laughing aloud and being genuinely touched. Smirking, she slunk toward the bed, hips swaying back and forth with twice the force she would normally use. "Oh, have you? Am I a sexy plumber here to repair your sink, and you're the lonely homemaker whose wife is too busy to see to your... carnal needs?"

"Hmm... I would go for, I’m the stay-at-home husband, who is here to treat and spoil his wife after her hard day at work." He smirked, finally taking the rose out from his lips and holding it out to her. It was a cliché gesture, but one he thought would be amusing.

Taking the rose, she inhaled deeply, then threw a hand to her forehead, swooning and "fainting" into his arms. "Oh my! Such a hopeless romantic!"

Catching her right away, he spun her elegantly to have her lay on the bed as well, hand right away resting on her hips as he pressed his forehead against her. "For you my dear, anything."

"Anything?" Her smile had faded the moment she felt a hand so close to the offending area. So close to what she had been unable to change. "Then... what if all I wanted for tonight was to lie in your arms? To drink in your closeness?"

The smile had gone. And her voice had begun to sound saddened. Had Jaune said something wrong? No... She was still playing along. Perhaps she had just changed her mind.

"Then that... Is what we'll do."

Gratefully, Pyrrha threw herself into his embrace, burying her face in his neck. Of course he understood. Of course he wouldn't push her to do more than she wanted this evening. That had never been in question. She simply wasn't sure she could be intimate with him again while they both had identical equipment; at the very least, it would make things awkward.

"Oh, you're such a good man, Jaune... such a worthy partner."

This wasn't like Pyrrha at all. Yes, she complimented him often, they hugged often... but there was something more. There was fear, sadness. Something really was wrong.

"Is everything alright?"

A thousand excuses ran through her mind, but in the end she knew he deserved better. Petting his lank blond locks, she merely whispered, "It didn't work."

Right away, any further words that were going to come from his mouth had fizzled away. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. Pyrrha wanted this far more than him. Sure, having his own genitals changed to the desired ones was something he wanted, but it was nowhere near as much as Pyrrha wanted it. As much as she needed it.

And with that in mind, he simply wrapped his arms around her instead, petting her soft hair as they lay in silence. Minutes passed as she took comfort from Jaune's tenderness, his warm presence. After all the dread she had been suffering under, this was a welcome relief.

Finally, when she felt up to speaking again, she started with, "So I spoke with Yang, and um... she says she'll try to find out why this may have happened. We're not totally out of luck yet, just... yeah. No change, and I'm sure if it was going to, it would have by now."

"That seems a good idea. I'm just…" Taking a small breath in, Jaune continued to pet Pyrrha's hair, breathing slowly back out. What could he even say to her? The truth was the best bet.

"... I wish it was me. I wish if it was one of us, it was me instead. We will have it sorted, but... I'm sorry it had to take longer than what we thought."

"I just keep thinking..." Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to speak aloud thoughts she had never shared with anyone before this point. "What if I'm stuck like this? Or if I have to have the painful surgery, because I can't be changed with Dust? It's... I don't have the money for that kind of surgery, or the time for recovery!"

That only tugged at Jaune's heart strings all the more. It was a very costly procedure, he knew all too well from saving for his own. But now that he has the bottom half already done...

The top however was still a concern. And still a costly procedure. But Jaune's breasts were only slight. They were only enough so people would tease him of having 'moobs' in the showers if they made a comment at all. Pyrrha's was bad enough that she was afraid every time she went to the shower room, fearful every time they got intimate in case anyone would catch them. Her case was far more dire.

It didn't even take much thought for him to say, "Money won't be a problem. Because I'm going to help pay for it. The time... Well, we'll find the time. But…" Another thought also came to mind, one that was the honest truth. And taking another deep breath in, he worked up the courage to get the thought out.

"You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. And no matter what happens, I will be here. Whether it changes this week, this year, or one hundred years; you're still Pyrrha Nikos. Still stunning. And no matter how long you have to wait to be her physically, I... I will always love you."

Even though she was on the verge of tears, his declaration bit through to her core. He really was the most marvellous human being she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Smiling, she took a deep breath and snuggled against his frame.

"You're right, of course you're right. I just... got my hopes up, I suppose. Thank you for being so patient with me."

"You don't have to thank me." His grip on her only tightened, holding her close against himself as he kissed the top of her head. "We're going to get this solved. I'll speak to Weiss tomorrow, since she knows about Dust. But please don't lose hope, Pyrrha. It doesn't suit you."

"I won't, I promise." Her hand began to graze up and down his chest. "How do you stay so cool about this? I mean, I'm normally pretty level-headed about things, but it's as if... I can't be with this."

Looking down to her as she rubbed his chest, softened his grip again, just holding her in an embrace. "It's something you feel passionate about, something that affects you as a person. I wouldn't expect it to be something that can be dismissed so easily."

"You know me so well." Smiling softly, Pyrrha stretched up and pressed her lips against his temple. "So sweet. Maybe I could take you out to dinner or something, to show my appreciation. Anything you want."

"What? Come on, you don’t owe me anything." However... on saying that, a thought did come to mind. There had been previous occasions when family was mentioned between them. And Pyrrha's sounded supportive. With the only exception being that of her brother. He had been curious of what they were like, how they would treat him if they knew he was in the same boat as their daughter.

"Perhaps in the holidays coming up though... we can visit your home, maybe? ‘Cause sometimes, being around seven sisters gets on my nerves."

"You'd really want to meet my family?" Pyrrha's eyebrows knitted as she drew back to look at him. "I mean, they're not the worst family in the world, but you're... actually requesting to meet them. This is unexpected."

"Well, we've been dating a few months now. I kinda figure... Why not?" he said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Unless you'd rather come see mine? Your call."

"No, no, of course!" Smiling nervously, she cupped the side of his face. "I mean, it sounds like fun having six sisters to giggle with. Assuming they're supportive of people like us, of course."

"Yeah, they're pretty cool with it! It took a while but… ah, who doesn't?" He laughed along again, but upon staring into her eyes deeply, he half closed his own. "You really are gorgeous, you know?"

Smiling bashfully, she lowered her own gaze. "Stop. You don't have to make me feel better by flattery... even if it's working a little."

"I know I don't have to. But that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to." His smile continued, even as he raised one of his hands below her chin, using it to raise her gaze to meet his own. "So tonight didn't go as planned... But that doesn't mean we can't have a night of being together, in one other's arms."

"Mmm," she purred, leaning into the very light touch. "Maybe we can strip down to underwear and crawl under the covers with a movie. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Sounds amazing," he agreed, releasing her from his grip so she could get ready. He was already down to his underwear, it was only her.

Unless...

"Unless you wanna... Cuddle up naked? We'll still be under the covers of course, but we can feel... Closer? If you get me?"

That caught Pyrrha off guard. Wouldn't that mean they would be touching nude bodies? While she was the way she was? But Jaune seemed to have no reservations about it whatsoever. Could he get any more perfect?

"I suppose we could," she began as she unbuckled her sandals. "If you're sure that's what you want. So, um, what movie should we put on? That new Spruce Willis one?"

Right away, Jaune leant his head back against the pillows. He was thinking the exact same thing about Pyrrha when she suggested that. "You are a mind reader, Ms. Nikos."

"That's not my semblance," she joked as she slid the skirt down to the floor and stepped out of it, then began shucking her armour as she said, "Should I get us something to munch on?"

"Doooo we have anything?" he asked, shuffling back over to the edge of the bed to get up, again, slowly shuffling down his own boxer shorts and tossing them onto his bed. "Actually, I think I have some Springles somewhere, sound good?"

"Sure, I love those!" But once she had removed her bra, her hands stopped at that, feet shuffling nervously. She didn't want to go any further. "I'll, um... get the movie started while you find the crisps." Tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear, she moved to the view screen on the wall.

He couldn't help but keep watching as she turned her back to get the screen ready. Unable to help but stare at his lover's figure. How on earth did he manage to get someone so beautiful? Sure, there were things Pyrrha wanted to change, but that never made him any less attracted to her. No matter what was below, he loved her all the same.

But when she began to turn back toward him, he quickly looked away, whistling innocently as he searched through his drawers to find the can, having to bend down to the lower drawers. Of course, Pyrrha wasn't fooled for an instant. Rolling her eyes as he busied himself finding the Springles, she said, "It's alright, Jaune. I'm checking out your behind, too."

Which she was. Of course Jaune had been taking the medicine to make him appear more masculine for some time, but all the same... his feminine genes did show in the slightly rounded gluteus maximus. Pyrrha liked it; just because he was a man didn't mean he had to have a "flat" rear end. Add into that the fact that she could just see a glimpse of his package between his legs and she had zero complaints about the view.

"Are you now?" In their time together, the usually nervous and dorky Jaune had built confidence in his appearance. Even before the gender change. But that only made the man even more confident, as he shook his backside left and right playfully.

"Oh!" Pyrrha yelped in mild surprise. Yes, he had always exhibited confidence in this area, but to the point of literally waggling his beautiful rump in his face? Her cheeks filled with a tiny bit of colour, and she had to fight to hold down a physical reaction at the sight. "Y-yes, I am. Was mine to your liking?"

"Yours is always to my liking." Standing upright again, he placed the large cylindrical can of crisps on her bedside table, before wandering back over to her again and wrapping his arms around her. Of course, that allowed him to grasp one cheek, and give it a cheeky squeeze.

Sighing contentedly, one arm drew his back in closer while she reached down and did the same for him with one hand. Before, she had been somewhat hesitant to go anywhere near that area, having heard that most men were a little hesitant about that area being explored. But surely a little squeeze wouldn't hurt anything, right?

Contently humming, Jaune couldn't help but lean back against her hand. But he wouldn't be beaten. Right away, his other hand then grasped the other cheek, squeezing them both firmly.

"Did I mention, you have the most wonderful behind?"

"You did, I think." Suddenly, her competitive streak was awakened, and she found her other hand joining the first, grasping the cheeks and gently prising them apart. "Almost as wonderful as yours, my love."

"E-easy, tiger," he nervously laughed again. Feeling the cool air against that area suddenly made him feel more nervous than usual. Perhaps because this time it was his only opening. Not only that, but Pyrrha has the advantage over him. She still had her underwear on.

But determined to make her feel good, he tried to prise hers apart also, leaning forward to press his lips against her neck...

Of course, it wouldn't be entirely fair for Pyrrha to be affronted by Jaune exposing her opening to the air when she was doing the very same. Still she gasped, and still she involuntarily clenched both cheeks against his grip - not that it changed anything.

Part of the reason Pyrrha had never pursued relations with men was because of her private area, it's true. Another reason was that she couldn't honestly envision using that dark opening for sexual pleasure, and she expected most men would want to once they found out she had no other opening to offer them. Not that she thought it was "immoral" or that she was personally against exploring it, but every time she tried to work up the courage to touch it herself as a sort of test, she ended up backing down.

But what about Jaune? He was not a normal man; he certainly would never demand it of her. But she felt as if she really wanted to do anything he asked, just to make him happy. Even that.

But her body was responding to his hands opening that area up; as much as she was afraid of it, the sensation of her cheeks being manipulated felt fantastic, not to mention his lips on her neck and front pressed up against him. Any more and he would surely feel it growing harder. Eyes sliding closed, she forced herself to whisper, "W-weren't we going to watch a movie?"

Eyes slowly opening again, he craned his head back off her neck again. As much as he wanted to continue, to go further and attempt something; his partner wasn't ready. And he wasn't about to force her into doing something she wasn't comfortable with.

So with a soft smile, he released her cheeks, standing up straight again. "Yep, yeah of course."

The minute he dropped her cheeks, she did the same; it was only fair. Smiling ashamedly at her own hesitance, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "My knight." Then she pulled away, drew open the covers of the bed and gestured for him to jump in with a tilt of her head. "After you?"

"Ladies first, m'dear," he insisted, taking the cover from her to allow her to get in first instead. Though when she did pass him, he leant forward to leave a cheeky pat on her rear.

Yet another shock to her rear end, and so soon! Blushing slightly, she tried to glare over her shoulder at him, but it probably wasn't very effective when she was giggling the way she was. Then she slipped under the covers and settled them up under her chin, waiting for her nude partner to join her. And right away, he did so, snuggling into her side as he pulled the sheets up to his chest. Once they were comfortable, he placed one of his arms over Pyrrha's shoulder, allowing her to rest her head against it. Only then did he go to bring the large can of Springles between them, offering her the first one.

"What an honour!" Pyrrha gasped theatrically, drawing one from inside the can. "You offer me the first Springle of the evening! You really know how to treat a lady."

"Oh absolutely. You really think I was gonna take the first one? What do you take me for!" He laughed, snuggling up to her once again as he stared up at the screen.

A few minutes in, and already, they had gotten quite a way down the can of crisps, and managed to snuggle even closer. Jaune had his lover held in his arms, and occasionally would deeply inhale the scent of her hair. Pyrrha's company was far better than a Spruce Willis movie.

Eventually, Pyrrha rolled slightly to allow Jaune to spoon her, feeling his arms settle readily over her body again. The action was still slowly building in the movie, mostly dragging through exposition and boring scenes. She began humming contentedly; she couldn't care less about the movie anymore. Just being with him was everything she wanted.

 _'Man... This movie really is lame.'_ Although Spruce Willis was one of Jaune's favourite actors, he had to admit, this movie really was particularly dull. Thank goodness Weiss had turned him down to see it in the cinema while it was showing. But at least Pyrrha was closeby. And as she had nuzzled back into him, he only just began to realise how close she really was. His hips were pressed right against her backside, flaccid sex conveniently against her underwear. But if he continued to think of that, it wouldn't be flaccid for long.

And yes, she did feel him there. Though she was putting forth her best effort to ignore both its presence and the placement, that wasn't turning out to be a hundred per cent effective. His body simply felt so nice against hers, his heartbeat up against her back. Her hands kneaded against his wrists gently as she drank in this solitary moment.

"Is that Julip Roberts?" she asked distractedly. "The one with the hat."

"I think so... Don't think she exactly plays this role well though." But as much as small talk was what he wanted to do, he couldn't help the thoughts flooding into his mind. What if they did do things while they were both like this? Would it even work? He understood sex with two different parts, but both the same? There was only one thing he could think of; it would hurt.

But then again... Would it? Jaune had been prepared for such things, in case Pyrrha ever wanted to try anything. Even to the point of buying a fake phallus and lubricant. If they were to do anything, it would just skip one step. The thought was one far more distracting then the movie; having Pyrrha riding him, entering her body over and over... Perhaps it was something they could do, if she was in the mood...

The thought of course, was causing his arousal to grow again.

"Exactly," she sighed as she brought one of his hands up to her mouth, pressing her lips into the soft skin. "They are completely wasting her talent. Did you see her in _'Merchant of Vacuo'?_ She was st- stunning..."

The words trailed off when the very slight awakening of her lover's new instrument became known to her. It was minimal so far, and she knew from her own experience that it was almost certainly involuntary. Even so...

 _'Jaune still wants my body,'_ Pyrrha thought to herself with a warm inward smile. _'Even without the Dust working, with my body remaining inadequate... he feels like that near me? What on Remnant have I done to deserve such a perfect man?'_

"I-it's not really my kind if film. I-I like... Shoot-em-ups..."

But the longer it went on, the more his arousal was growing. Even if it was against her underwear rather than against bare cheeks. He couldn't help it at all. Feeling his lover's warmth was just too much for him. Testing the waters, he raised his other hand upward, until it rested on her breast. How she had managed to get such a gorgeous pair was a mystery to Jaune. But he certainly adored them. Shown as he idly trailed his thumb over one of the soft peaks.

Now Jaune was really gunning for her to respond to his arousal, it seemed. Should she? They would interrupt the movie... but then again, neither of them were particularly fussed about that. The question still remained: what would they do if he WAS aroused? Should she use her mouth on him again? It was placed somewhere else entirely for that purpose.

"N-now, now," she began playfully as the thumb brushed back over her nipple. "You wouldn't be trying to distract me from this incredibly engaging plot, would you?"

"Incredibly engaging plot? So far, all that's happened is he's talked about robbing a casino and just bedded a couple of women," he teased, continuing the teasing movements over her nipple as he leant over to begin kissing her neck. Even biting onto it on occasion. But to tease all the more, he leant up to her ear, whispering, "I'd much rather bed a woman myself..."

That one phrase left no more question about his motives. Pyrrha wanted to stop him right there, to ask where he expected things to go when their conditions were as they are now. Somehow, however, she couldn't bring herself to say anything to that effect. The semi-hardness against her hind cheeks was too tantalising, too perfect - how she had yearned for that! Even though she didn't think she wanted to touch their lengths together, maybe putting his there wouldn't be so bad... just this once, until they figured out what was wrong with her Dust...

"Consider yourself a real Spruce Willis, do you?" she purred as she shifted her hips back and forth the tiniest bit. "Am I your current target, powerless against a master of his craft?"

"Most definitely. If you fancy the adventure, of course. Because you'd be in for a _‘Wild Ride’…_ " He couldn't resist using the title of the movie they were watching in that line, hoping it would make her chuckle as well as tease her further. Pyrrha's enjoyment was what he valued more than the actual act, even if she didn't want to take things any deeper.

But would she be willing? She seemed to enjoy the presence of his ever hardening length there... Would she be willing to give things a try? The hips pushing back against it once again said so. Drawing his hand back down again from her lips, he rested it on her hips, before slowly pushing down one side of her underwear...

Of course, she did feel the temptation to roll her eyes when she heard his corny line, but her mind was far too focused on the possibilities of the next several minutes. Made so much worse when he began to tug her underwear downward.

Maybe he was only going to cuddle against her naked. Maybe he just wanted to thrust up against her cheeks for a bit. Maybe, though he knew she was resistant, he was going to give her the old reach-around. At this point, he could; she was beginning to echo his arousal. Hardness for hardness. Though she knew just how wrong it was, the thought that they were two gay men flashed through her mind. After all, wasn't this how gay men had sex? But she shook her head slightly to dispel the thoughts; just because they both had the same layout down there didn't make them gay, or men. She knew that, she knew it!

Sensing her hesitation, Jaune stopped in his tracks. Even taking his hand off her hip again to allow it to spring back up into position. Perhaps this really was too far. But he couldn't know for sure, unless he asked.

"Pyrrha... Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no," she breathed honestly. Feeling him stop really did assure her that it was the last thing she wanted. Just because she wasn't sure where this would lead didn't mean they had to abandon everything altogether. "I'm fine. You feel fabulous, Jaune."

"But something's on your mind? You tensed up, is all." It was honestly his first concern. Even if he was feeling the cheeks right against his arousal, even if it was semi-hard now. He wanted his lover to be alright first.

Perhaps, some reassurance.

"Look, no matter what happens tonight, we're in this together. If we just snuggle, we just snuggle. But if we want to take things further... Well, let's just say, I can be prepared for anything."

"Anything?" Biting her lip, Pyrrha forced herself to think through every possible course of action. Even if they did the things she most dreaded, it would still be an evening in the company of her paramour. Maybe she really was prepared for anything, too.

Again, she began to shift her hips back and forth, but now she was moving them up and down as well, effectively stroking him as much as was possible in such a fashion. Underwear began to pull in the front as caressing him filled her with lust; much more so than earlier when her disappointment was fresher, she wanted Jaune. She wanted him right away, and badly.

"Anything." And once more, he found his hand resting on her hip once more, pulling her underwear down her hip slowly. Of course, this time, it was slightly more difficult to do so, given her own length was pulling it the opposite direction.

That was one benefit at least, that it was crystal clear that she was aroused by his actions. And noticeably, she was becoming even harder as he rocked his own hips against her rear cheeks. Even if the act rather scared him, in case he hurt her... He found himself wanting it more and more.

Finally, Pyrrha felt herself bounce free of the underwear once they were down far enough. A slight gasp escaped her at that moment, both from feeling herself exposed, and from Jaune pressing right up against her cheeks. It was the first time an erection had ever been so close to her intimate area, pressing right up against her skin! Did she want more? Yes, she had already decided she was ready for more, but did she want it?

"You're s-so ready," she began to pant, rubbing harder against him. "After earlier today, I'm a little surprised. Was my mouth not enough?"

"It was amazing... But when it's you, how can I resist?"

He found himself beginning to push up against her cheeks even further, pulling her underwear to her knees so he could press his now fully hardened sex against her cheeks, grinding against them repeatedly. How on earth could he resist? Once more, he found his lips pressing onto her neck, kissing it over and over again, licking at the soft skin.

Another moan escaped her as the tongue trailed over her neck, one leg sliding up over the other one. She wanted to turn around and press her front against him, as well, but she supposed that would have to wait. This was making her so hard! And now that Jaune no longer had anywhere for her to put that hardness, she wasn't sure what she was going to do about it.

Although... no. No, she would not force that thought on him. Especially right now. Instead, she merely raised her leg higher, making it easier for him to press further and further between her firm cheeks. Maybe after she saw to him first, they would figure out something to do with her own.

That made Jaune no longer doubt their actions. Pyrrha wanted this. Pyrrha wanted him there, in the darkest opening. Her _only_ opening. It was the best course of action, right? Not only would he be stimulated, but it would continually stimulate her prostate over and over. This would be in a much closer way than what she was used to though. But would it be enough to make her climax?

Still, as he continued to brush his sex between her cheeks, grinding it into the closeness, he leant over to her ear again, whispering softly as he squeezed one of her cheeks, "Do you want this? For me to take your womanhood?"

That phrase caused Pyrrha to freeze. _Womanhood_. The phrase was well-meaning, and it both made her sad that she didn't have a true womanhood, and so happy that he would call it that. There never was a more considerate man, even if she was such a disaster.

"Maybe I do," she whispered hotly, still shivering from the breath on her ear. "But I... sorry, I don't have any experience with that feeling before tonight. How... how does it work?"

"Well, I'll have to get us ready... Hang on here a sec." Leaving a kiss on her cheek before he left, he reluctantly drew himself back away from her, springing back to his feet to run to his desk again. And right away, there was frantic searching through a mix of clothes and paperwork, everything he had shoved in there. Until...

"There it is!" Finally, pulling out a small squeezable tube of liquid, he made his way back over to his lover, sitting on the edge of the bed a moment as he explained further. "I will admit... I was prepared for this in case you ever wanted to... Switch roles. Before this whole Dust thing happened, I read up on it. It seemed to make a lot of trans couples feel good."

"Really? They like it that much?" That did surprise her to some degree. Before now, she had mostly thought of this as a sexual act that pleased whoever had the cock, and the other partner merely tolerated the situation. But Jaune had said it made couples feel good. What if being touched there wasn't just a torture?

"Will you try it out on me a little?" she said softly. "Just t-to see how it goes."

"Sure. Do you... Um.…" Suddenly the questions were becoming awkward again, making him scratch his head nervously. "W-what position do you wanna be?"

They would have to pick a position? Of course they would. She was going to have to submit to him fully now, because any other way would probably hurt her, or hurt him emotionally if she overreacted. Pushing upward, she raised herself up on all fours and presented her backside to him. Of course, it was still covered with a sheet, but he could make quick work of that once he was ready.

"Will th-this work for now?"

Heat sprang to his cheeks. The sight was certainly helping to bring his arousal back to its solid status again. Even with the cover over her. This was going to be more of a submission then she had ever done before.

"T-that's perfect. To get us started." It really was. It meant if he hurt her, she could move away, likewise he could pull himself away if something went wrong. Hopping back onto the bed again, he pulled the cover down and away from her rear, softly stroking the plump cheeks below, trailing a finger over them softly.

"I will say it again, this is an amazing backside you have..."

"Thank you," she said, heart pounding behind her ears and flesh quivering wherever he touched. He might have been the only man on the planet she wanted to see her in such a compromised position, but that didn't mean it was easy for her. What if he didn't like the look of her entrance? Or the feel of it?

Oh... But he did. And that much was made obvious as he pulled her cheeks apart again, inspecting the area between them. Was that area of hers always so cute? He'd never really sat and looked at it before, mainly because Pyrrha wouldn't let him. She was very private about such affairs.

Unable to help himself, he moved one finger inward, brushing it around the soft ring of muscles there, circling around them delicately.

A very odd squeak fell from her when he touched that skin. It was alive! For some reason, she had been thinking of it as unfeeling, since she never noticed any particular sensation while she was having sex with him. Now, of course... he was beginning to explore it. Opening her up for his advance. Of course he could look at it all he wanted if it meant he would go slow and make her feel this way!

"Is that good?" Once more he continued to circle it with his finger. The muscle actually moved underneath his actions. It tensed up then loosened up. It really was alive, and really was exciting her.

The Amazonian girl's lips tried to form the word "No," tried to force it out... but the fact that her arousal was still swinging gently between her legs would give the lie away. Maybe Jaune really could take her this way and she wouldn't hate the activity.

"It's g-good, Jaune," she finally breathed. "I think... maybe it feels good." It was as close to the truth as she could muster.

"Okay... Let me just…" Drawing his finger back away again for a moment, the next time it would return would be when it was coated in the liquid from the bottle, as he squeezed some of it into that, and some also onto his own phallus. Whilst one finger teased her backside with the slick, wet liquid, the other was rubbing the new found wetness all over his sex, preparing it for entry. He couldn't help but moan shakily. "A-and that?"

Both eyebrows knitted slightly as she tried to get used to the change in sensation. "Oh... oh, well that's, um, different... what is that wetness? That's not your mouth, is it?!"

"No, not at all. It's just s-something I bought a while back." Both hands then stated to focus on this area as he began to go further, which lead to him pulling one cheek away with one hand, and using the previous finger to gently push into the opening...

So Jaune had expected this. He had bought something specifically for this purpose. How could he? Then again, it was only responsible for him to look into how this might be done safely, wasn't it? Both of his hands were working at her with almost scary professionalism. If not for his nervous tone of voice, she would try to accuse him of having done this before.

"It f-feels tight," Pyrrha confessed to him as her back arched, instinctively trying to draw her rear away. "Are you s-sure this is safe to do?"

"So long as we go slow. Snails pace." And eventually, he managed to push his finger tip inside, feeling the muscle begin to pull on his fingertip to guide it gradually into her. Pyrrha really was ready...

How was this happening so easily? As tiny as her opening was, it readily accepted her lover's probing finger once he coated it in the unnamed substance he'd bought "just in case". Tingles shot up her spine, starting there at the tailbone and echoing all the way into her neck. God help her, she liked this. Maybe not as much as other, less-worrisome activities, but she did like it! Was she insane?

"See? Snail's pace."

Continuing all the more, he edged more of his finger into her, wriggling it back and forth to ease even further in. But from the signs of how she was pulling him, it seemed she was enjoying this… Small moans began to fall from inside Pyrrha's lips, at first too quiet to be heard through the pillow in which she was burying her face. Then slightly louder as he worked further inside. Part of her wanted him to also grasp her hardness, work at both at the same time, but part of her was also very content to simply concentrate on this one activity, to enjoy it to the fullest.

"S-snail's pace is... good," she finally panted when she felt him pause to give her a moment of recovery time.

"You're liking it?" he asked, continuously checking up on her as he progressed further. But seeing how she had buried her head into the pillow was making his own hardness twitch in anticipation, he wanted more of her soon.

When she felt a knuckle slip past her defenses, the extra shock made her toes curl as she clutched at the sheets with both fists. "Y-yeah... I think I am..."

"Do you think... think you'll be ready?" he asked, pushing the finger in and out at snail’s pace once again, allowing her to adjust to the motions.

"Ohhhhh, mmmhh..." Her legs finally began to drift further apart as he persisted, tongue flicking over her lips as her face turned to one side. "You're... it's so much, it's sooo much! Is th-this how it felt for you before?"

"I guess... obviously the anatomy's different but- you know what. I'm gonna stop rambling."

As he wriggled his finger once more when pushing even more inside, he leant toward her neck again, pressing a soft kiss against it. The kiss only increased the heat and intensity assailing her entire lower region. Such tenderness in the face of what she perceived as the lewdest act imaginable... it was almost blasphemous. She wanted more, but she also wanted to stop and figure out how she felt about what was happening in the first place. On the other hand, that might be a mistake; she might never continue this exploration if she turned back now.

"You're so warm…" As he pushed his finger that bit deeper, he kissed her neck yet again. By now his position had moved, and he was leaning over her. His own now coated sex could be felt against one of her cheeks, rock solid thanks to her moans. And as he slowly began to draw his finger out again, he asked once again.

"You ready?"

As warm as it was, there could be no second-guessing what was up against her fleshy cheek, nor what Jaune meant by his question. Indeed, her body felt as ready as it would ever be for what they were about to attempt.

What it all came down to was that Pyrrha wanted him inside of her. If this was the only way they could for now, then so be it; she didn't want to wait another second.

"R... r-ready. Take me, Jaune Arc!"

And with that, Jaune left another peck on that soft neck of hers, before drawing his finger out of her completely. And whilst the muscle was still loose, he held his sex firmly in one hand, positioning it to her entrance. And once the head had pressed into it, he began his slow movement forward. This was far bigger then a finger...

"Oh God!" Pyrrha burst out, head shooting up slightly at the sheer size of what was attempting to penetrate her. "You... I think you used too much Dust! It's huge!"

"I- really?!"

The words were like music to his ears. That was what he feared most about surgery, when he felt he had to have it. There were so many tales of people not having working or sizable equipment afterward. But his was fine. His was something Pyrrha was enjoying.

And with that thought in mind, he pushed a little more, until feeling the head slide inside, coaxing a moan from him.

Never before had Pyrrha experienced anything like this. Something huge was about to find its way inside her body - much larger than any finger. When she had taken him into her mouth, it was different; she was in total control, and the sensations weren't this sensual in nature. Now tender skin inside of her was being touched for the first time!

"Y-yes," she grunted as she widened her thighs an inch or two. These next words were meant to encourage him; she wanted him to know that no matter how anxious she was about being invaded this way, it had nothing to do with the person inside her. Her trust was profoundly complete. "You're so big, Jaune! I can feel how big you are inside m-my hind end! H-how does it feel for you?"

How could he put such a feeling into words? It was tight for sure, but this was indeed so much more different to having it in her mouth. At the moment, this was him going inside her! This was him taking her womanhood for the first time.

"S-so good!" He said honestly, pushing slightly more of himself inside, causing yet another moan. "H-having you... around me... T-this is so new!"

Was her body truly admitting this much of Jaune? Now that the head had passed inside, there was nothing to truly stop the rest of him from joining it. The tall redhead could feel every tiny ridge or vein as it slid past her taut entrance before it disappeared in the warmth of her. Groans of pleasure escaped her guard, and she merely kept her eyes closed and soaked in the experience. Seemed they were both enjoying themselves, even if one of them was surprised that was the case.

"D-do you love this? Love that I'm... Taking your womanhood?"

It was meant for encouragement. Taking her in this way was strange for him to admit. It was the same way two guys would make love to each other, after all. But Pyrrha was _not_ a g u y. She was a woman. _His_ woman. And so when he pushed more of himself inside, he leant his body on top of hers, stroking one of his hands down her breasts.

"NNNhhhh!" Pyrrha cried out, the unexpected touch on her chest making everything seem twice as intense. "Yes, Jaune! Yes, I love it! Take me h-harder!" That last part was perhaps more than she intended to say, but it certainly seemed to suit the situation. She wanted him to be satisfied, and he couldn't be until he really gave it his all. Which would mean she needed to brace for the ride of a lifetime.

With that demand, he pushed his hips forward even further, moving them side to side in order for her adjust to the full length inside her. It didn't take long for his hips to then butt against her firm backside, causing him to sigh loudly again.

That was it. All the way in.

Was this really something people did all the time, as if it were no big deal? Jaune's flesh was so deep inside of her! Inside that part of her, a place no one had ever gone before, and she had asked him, BEGGED him to do it toward the end. The hot palm up against her chest didn't help her feel any less calm, of course.

And every sideways shift of his hips made hers do the same, and she felt her semi-rigid cock slapping against her own inner thighs. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible that this was happening, wasn't it?

"L-let me help with that." A soft whisper came from above her. And the very hand on her chest began to head lower, stroking down her stomach on its travels, until it eventually headed to her thighs. And then heading inward, he took Pyrrha's ever hardening sex into his hand...

"Hmm... You're really ready for this huh? Your womanhood is so ready at least..."

"OHHHH!!!!" Pyrrha bellowed, a sound louder and hoarser than any she had made so far. Stimulated in those two sensitive areas at the same time was too much! She was going to explode! Especially after all the teasing she had been giving Jaune over the course of this day. Even though her body wanted to thrust into the hand, she couldn't move; the enormous thing lodged in her was making that impossible. Though it frustrated her, in the end it all felt so fantastic that she couldn't be truly upset.

"That's it... You want me to stroke your womanhood more?" he asked again, as he pulled his hips back and some of his sex out of her, before pushing back into her again. As he thrusted forward, he pushed her into his hand, stroking her sex as the thrusts began.

"Like that?"

"AH! It's too much, I can't h-handle this! MMMHH!!" It was the most glorious thing Pyrrha had ever felt in her life, but so overwhelming! Add into that the way Jaune occasionally brushed against a tight knot of something inside her that sent out even more intense waves of pleasure - something she had only read about once before - and she wasn't entirely sure she would still be sane once they finished making love.

Her lover wasn't faring well either. With each thrust, he moaned out again. It was so tight! And thanks to the amount of lubricant added, he was managing to slide in and out with ease. Was this how making love felt? Was this what he was missing out on? It was different to how he'd felt before, but definitely not an experience to curse about. It was amazing.

"P-Pyrrha!" He moaned out, continuing to thrust into her harder.

With every thud of her lover into her tightened opening, Pyrrha cried out again, the hand wrapped so tightly around her erection driving her just as insane. Initially, she wasn't even sure she could climax while he was inside her, but now she knew it was about to happen. Every few swings, she could feel her own sack slapping backward against his, which only made everything better, made her length throb more. Maybe it wasn't so awful that they had the same equipment. Just this once.

"Jaune! Mmmh, I- AH! I'm going t-to come! I'm gonna come all over the sheets, I'm sorry!"

"M-me too!" With each thrust inside, he could feel each and every tense muscle inside her, tensing onto his sex. He could even feel himself pushing up against that particular gland inside her with every thrust. That seemed to be what was making her scream loudest.

But in his hand he could feel her own sex throbbing, she was so close.

"D-don't apologise! S-scream for me!"

"YES! Yes, Jaune, I'll scream for you! Harder! Give me everything!"

And a mere few grunts later, he gave her enough to push her over the edge. Before she could stop herself or say anything more, her cock was finally white-hot enough that it began to spray her thick seed onto the fabric beneath her, more than she had ever produced before. Perhaps it had something to do with the way he hit that spot inside of her. Either way, it was more than memorable.

As her juices began to run down his fingers, she panted, "Now you! N-now you should... should finish!"

It was sooner than he expected. He was hoping for himself to finish first, to save him from possibly hurting her as he pushed against her cheeks again and again. But so as not to make her sex sore, he let it out of his grip, focusing on thrusting faster.

What could he do? Keep going and let it go inside of her, take it out and finish himself? But in the end, as she tensed up, he had no time to think of what to do. He was calling out loudly as his own sex throbbed, releasing white seed inside her before he had time to remove himself.

_"Oh!"_

That word was small and surprised. Though Pyrrha hadn't necessarily meant for him to pull out, she also wasn't mentally prepared for him to release inside her body. Not there. Wasn't that somehow offensive? Then again, she was having trouble finding anything they had just done to be offensive. It was _Jaune_ , after all.

"You... you were sooo good," she finally groaned against the pillow. "Wasn't sure I would... enjoy that, but... wow!"

"Y-yeah... Wow... That was…" Gasping and panting, he placed his hands on her rear, holding her still so he could regain his energy. Would what he's just done affect her? Was it wrong of him to do it?

No. Nothing was wrong with this. Everything was right. He'd just made love to his girlfriend. What could be more natural.

"You sounded... Incredible."

"Really?" she half-laughed, then winced. "Ooh... now it's kind of tight back there." Her hindcheeks flexed slightly, and she moved her hips back and forth a tiny bit. Nothing was particularly in pain, but she did come to understand that the sooner he exited, the better.

"Oh, right." With that request, he slowly backed his hips away, drawing his sex back out of her hind end gradually. Of course, he was sore himself, which didn't help things.

Once he was free of her however he sighed contently, just leaning on her back. The sounds that came from Pyrrha as he withdrew were equally confused and ill, but she was laughing immediately after he finished.

"This is by far the weirdest thing I've ever done," she told him fondly, basking in the warmth of his chest and stomach. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Me neither... It was... Wow."

There was no other word he could think of. It was an incredible feeling, to be inside her. Surely this was how it felt when she took him in the past. But of course...

"We'll have to do it again... After the Dust, huh?"

"Oh, definitely." Clearing her throat, she then added, "Maybe even... in that place again. Maybe."

The comment made Jaune blush violently, which was most certainly visible as he got off her to slide off the bed. "Y-yeah... If you like it that much, of course."

But only once her was off the bed did he look down to the sheets, and see the mess all over the sheets that Pyrrha had made. Not that he minded. After all, they could be washed.

"...My bed tonight?"

"That might be for the best." Joints creaking slightly, she sat back onto her legs and stretched her arms above her head. "Whoa, got a head rush. That was really intense just now." Then she swung her legs over the side and sat on the edge, feet just barely grazing the carpet as she swung them back and forth.

"Are you… gonna be okay?" he asked her, holding out a hand to her in case she wanted help. "I know... I'm gonna sleep well tonight, that’s for sure."

Smiling coyly, she reached forward and poked his hip. "Right after you wash up, my dirty boy."

"Huh? O-oh! Right..." He laughed innocently, quickly fetching his boxers from the floor again, and a shirt for good measure. "Should I take a quick shower?"

"Maybe we could take one together." Shrugging shyly, she added, "I know you're a bit dirtier than I am, but it could be nice... washing each other's bodies."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He smiled softly, right away going to pick up her underwear and bra to assist her, throwing them her way. "Like a good way to end a good night."

Catching the garments, Pyrrha grinned back. "A perfect night with a perfect gentleman.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this one was INCREDIBLY long which is part of the reason it took so long to post. Plus all that crap with FFn pulling our fic made it seem less appealing to edit the chapter for posting. 
> 
> Also since it doesn’t involve Team RWBY very much (and this fic is mostly about them) we put it in one chapter instead of splitting it up, making it easier for you to skip this one if you’re not into Arkos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finally gets senpai to notice her, and gets her revenge in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER:  
> WhiteRose: lap-sitting, light Dom/sub, striptease, foot worship, body worship, cock worship, anal fingering, anal sex/pegging, touch-free orgasm

=Chapter 20

Although the new three way arrangement worked well with Weiss, Yang and Blake, one member of the team was affected in a particularly negative way. Their leader. Ruby. It wasn't particularly the sex she was after, or even, dare she say it, romance. It was just the company of her partner.

"What do they have that I don't?" she thought to herself, laying back on her bed as she waited patiently. "Sure, Yang has the experience, and Blake's pretty… but is it just sex? Am I really not that important?"

It was a question she had kept torturing herself with the past two weeks, which was the amount of time that had passed since last they embraced. And it had been only ten days since they last kissed. As time went on, Ruby was beginning to doubt Weiss would be interested in more.

Unless she had a particular something this time around. She'd put it to the test, taking a vial of the Dust and using it on herself. After a personal inspection, she came to the conclusion that she was of average size; but what would Weiss think? Perhaps if they tried that out, she'd know.

Which was when an extremely dizzy Weiss stumbled into the room, sweeping a hand through her bangs. Every last bit of her clothing was completely dishevelled, and her ponytail was hanging more loosely from her head than usual. Much more telling was the large red mark on her neck.

"Whew!" the heiress remarked upon seeing Ruby in her bunk. "Not that you'll want to hear the details, but Yang ambushed me after class, and, well... anyway, I'm exhausted." Flopping back onto her bed, she then asked, "How are you?"

Heart dropping at the words, whatever hope the smaller girl had of just getting intimate with her partner had just vanished. Seemed today wasn't going to be the day. Again. At first she didn't answer, simply thinking to herself once again, laying her head back against the pillows of her bed as she struggled to keep it together. But so there was no awkward silence, she took a deep breath in, replying as happily as she could.

"O-oh I'm... Good. Just working on… more… stuff."

"Stuff like what? You have seemed awfully busy lately." There was a dual clop-clop as Weiss's boots fell to the floor. "Didn't you design an entirely new weapon last week? Some kind of gun that's also a trampoline?"

‘ _I'VE been busy?’_ She desperately wanted to say that. And something else that sarcastic as well. But there would be no point in taking things out on her. It would just push her away.

"...What?" she asked instead, realising she hadn't been listening.

"A gun that's a trampoline," Weiss repeated. "I saw the specs all over your books, and even asked you about it... but you didn't seem to want to talk so I figured you were too deep in your work and I left it alone."

"You did? O-oh... I um…" No getting out of that one. Admittedly Ruby had begun distancing herself from the girl intentionally the week, with the intention of seeing if she would show an interest in her. Seems all this time she had, after all. But still not wanting to admit the truth she just nodded. "Yeah, that's right. The legs like collapse into each other."

"Splendid, yes." There came the sound of shifting from below them as Weiss changed out of her messy clothes and into her nightie. "You've always really had a knack for that type of thing, of course. Bravo."

"Th-" A lump in her throat then appeared. More than enough to stop her from speaking. And before she knew it, she was trying to swallow tears and shame. She couldn't even explain why.

"What's that?" Weiss asked as she finished getting ready. When there was no reply, she paced over and stood on the edge of her own bed, poking her head up and over Ruby's. It only took a half-second for her expression to turn to shock. "Hey, are you alright?"

Before any answer could come, she immediately rolled the other way, facing toward the wall. She wasn't going to admit to Weiss how upset she really was.

"F-fine."

Weiss's head tilted slightly. "Ruby... hey, what's the matter? Don't shut me out; that’s my job." She hoped the joke at her own expense would help. There was only a sniff as she tried to hold back her tears again, but that would make things obvious. She really was upset. Instantly, Weiss was clambering up to kneel beside Ruby's back, a hand pressing into her shoulder.

"Hey... I'm sorry, did I come back at a bad time? I could go to the library for a while if you want to be alone..."

"N-no!" Before she knew it, the girl rolled over again, burrowing her face against one of Weiss's legs, body curling around her form. As she pressed her face right against her, the tears already began to fall. But she managed to speak hoarsely.

"I don't want to be alone again..."

"What do you mean?" Frowning, her pale fingers began to thread through Ruby's dark locks, voice becoming more soothing even though the worry persisted. "Was this because I took too long? Oh Ruby, I'm sorry... I should have pinged you with my scroll when I knew I'd be late."

"I-it's not that." Swallowing again, she continued, “It's been two weeks since you and I slept together. Ten days since we last kissed. I-I know, I'm not super into sex, but the company... I m-miss you, Weiss."

Weiss felt her heart sinking with every word. Had she really been so unavailable for Ruby? Not that she could recall... but it was true, they had not been intimate in all that time.

"Hey, I haven't been doing it with Yang every night, either," Weiss protested. "It's only been one or twice. Mostly, we were busy with homework, and I ran that errand for my father's company, remember?"

"I-I know that... That's why I didn't say anything. B-but most nights you've hung out with the others, you three together. T-they've been able to have you. I just feel…" Could she even finish that sentence? She'd have to if Weiss was to know how she was truly feeling. Why back up?

"I just feel like, even though sex isn't my thing; if I can't sexually satisfy you… you don't want me."

"What?!" The outburst was a lot louder than the heiress intended, and she felt her fingers clench in the hair. "You... of course not, don't be stupid! That wasn't intentional!" Shifting nervously, she finished with a quiet, "But you seemed like you were focused lately, shutting me out, I... maybe I should have asked about it."

There was a slight screech in pain when her hair was grasped so tightly, one of her hands shooting up to grab hers. It was true, Ruby had been quiet the past couple of weeks...

"But what could I say? Y-you were tired every time I saw you, o-or busy. It would have been dumb of me to suggest anything!"

"And it was dumb for you not to suggest anything, wasn't it?" Weiss snapped, though there was no true bite in her words. "Look how things ended up! Please... I didn't mean to ignore you, and I'm sorry. But you have to say something or I’m not going to know!"

The smaller girl looked down again toward Weiss's knees, curling around her form more firmly. "I... Just want to be enough... For you."

Which brought Weiss up short. "Enough? What do you mean? You've always been good enough. Where is all of this coming from?" Then she grumbled, "Have you been talking to Jaune or something?"

"No, no I haven’t. I-I meant like... Oh, forget it." That wasn't something she was going to force on Weiss. Not now. She needed time before she confessed such a thing to her. For now, all she wanted was her closeby. "C-can you stay with me tonight?"

Though her heart felt as if it were breaking, she couldn't bring herself to elucidate that to Ruby. It was too personal, and Weiss wasn't the type to share her feelings that readily.

"Ruby... of course I can. All you have to do is ask, alright?" Maybe she did need to take a leap for once. "Because you're important to me. _Really_ important. So if that's what you need, speak up. Please."

"Yeah... It is." She squeezed the hand she was holding, closing her eyes contently. With another sniff, she forced herself to finally look up. "I'm sorry for being so… weird and needy about this."

"Don't worry about it." It wasn't easy from her vantage point, but she managed to lean down and kiss Ruby's crown gently. "You're fine. Um... do you wanna show me those designs you've been working on lately? We could do that. Or we could just cuddle. Whatever you want!"

"I... I guess." Propping herself back up again, she wiped her eyes, looking back down to the designs on the desk. "Actually... I could use your input. I wasn't sure if it would work storing Dust for propulsion, as well."

Beaming back at her team leader with what was probably too much enthusiasm, she bubbled, "Oh, of course! I'm much better at that than knowing how to interact with people!"

"W-What? You asked!" She immediately responded, shuffling over to the edge of the bed as she hurled herself off and by her desk, pulling out a chair.

"No, th-that wasn't sarcasm!" Weiss protested as she followed Ruby, landing lightly on the floorboards with the grace of a gazelle. "I’m just bad with people. Look at today; clearly something has been bothering you for a while, and I was totally oblivious."

"I... It's just me being selfish. Don't worry about it," she insisted. It was what she truly believed. She wanted Weiss to herself, all to herself. But it wasn't right to ask for such a thing, was it?

But changing the subject right away, she sat herself down, shuffling through her papers. "Ah! Here it is. The Bounce Blaster."

Leaning down over Ruby's shoulder, she more closely inspected the plans. The layout was pretty self-evident, but she did feel the need to ask a couple of questions. "What's this here, the apparatus leading from the legs?" Her index finger brushed over one of the pages.

"That's what I'm not sure on yet, whether or not to load that part with Dust, the ammo, or gun powder. But there's also this one as well..."

Reaching for another piece of paper at the far side of the desk, she pulled forward yet another design, this time some kind of skateboard. But it was nowhere near finished. But when feeling Weiss was leaning over her, she looked over to her. "Do you… want a seat?"

Weiss looked around. There was another desk chair a few feet away, but not within ready reach. Therefore, she cheekily slid her thin frame past Ruby's and landed herself in her partner's lap.

"Thank you. Now, is this a conventional skateboard, or is it also a gun? I have a feeling that miscreant Sun would really appreciate it either way."

Feeling the warm form of her partner against her body, Ruby smiled softly, opening the plans properly again in front of her. "Also a close-range shotgun, AND splits into short, dual blades. Good for close combat."

"Oh, I like that," Weiss purred like some sort of sex bunny, purposefully laying it on thick. Not that she really knew what that was like. Then in a more normal voice, she asked, "Now, how do you eliminate the problem of accidental deployment? Nobody would want to be riding a skateboard that suddenly splits in two."

"Simple! It only activates when the release button is pushed, which is between the wheels over here…" She pointed at the small button that appeared between the front wheels, placed away from where it could make contact with any surfaces.

But there was something about Ruby's lap that was different this time around. Not that it would be too noticeable to anyone who had never sat there before, but Weiss would be able to tell. She would no doubt be able to feel the slight bump of extra flesh. Seemed Ruby had taken one of the vials.

However, Weiss had yet to comment on it. Either she wasn't seated at the right angle to feel such a thing, or she simply was being polite and refraining from mentioning Ruby's situation. After all, this was the leader's first time taking the formula. "That's wise; accessible at any given moment, yet almost impossible to activate by accident. How do you re-join the halves? Do they snap together automatically?"

"Electro-magnets. And the wheels charge up the batteries for them, and they activate when pushed on. Once they pair together, they're locked in place mechanically."

She really had thought of everything, but not jotted things down for this design. When she reached over for the trampoline design again, she could feel the extra flesh brushing against the heiress, making her sigh.

"That's actually quite... um..." She had been about to comment on the ingenuity of Ruby's design, but now found herself distracted. Was that what she thought it was? No, it couldn't possibly be. Ruby would never up and take the formula, would she? "Quite inspired. Limitless potential."

"Yeah exactly. I can picture Sun or Neptune liking it... The trampoline though? Well, it's kinda nuts." Holding out the design against the desk again, she couldn't help but shuffle again beneath her to get comfortable, but that made the length all the more noticeable. She had to have noticed!

"Nuts, but it still can't be denied that you did your homework." Gulping, Weiss tried to pretend she wasn't sitting on what she was sitting on. For the time being, at any rate. "This... has more of an application for home defense than as a field weapon, of course."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Handy to get up to Nevermores, but you'd need a weapon as well as that to get the full potential." This really was Ruby's passion, apart from actually fighting the creatures. But then again, from looking at Crescent Rose, anyone could guess that. Crescent Rose was very advanced for someone her age to forge.

"Have I ever told you how much I like hearing you talk about weaponry?" One of Weiss's hands smoothed over the page, tracing around the contours of Ruby's painstakingly-drawn lines, underneath words denoting the many features she had planned. "Even before the Dust accident, on the days when I found you the most... insufferable, just listening to you go on about artillery, servos... interlocking parts..."

Maybe she didn't mean for those last two words to be an innuendo, but nevertheless they coincided with her rubbing her backside a little more against the semi-soft length in Ruby's lap. And as she did so, the smaller girl suddenly gasped. That felt good… far too good for her to admit. Was that how it felt for her around the time of the Dust incident? When she rubbed it?

"Even before that?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"It's not a secret we weren't on very good terms," Weiss admitted, still not drawing attention to Ruby's shame. Maybe her partner didn't want to admit that she had used the Dust yet, and pointing it out wouldn't be kind. "But... the past two weeks aside, I'd like to think that we are now."

"Yeah... I think so." Looking down again as she thought in things once more, she found herself having to adjust her position. Did the heiress have to be so bony on her legs?! Her trim frame really didn’t have much fat on it anywhere, so the pressure was mostly from dense muscle and bone. But with each shuffle, her ‘new friend’ was starting to harden. It seemed to be very sensitive down there!

However, even while Weiss was thinking about their growing "situation", she was also replaying what Ruby had said about her spending a lot of time with Yang and Blake. It wasn't entirely true, but it _was_ true that she had spent less time with Ruby herself. Entirely unintentional, but nevertheless a reality.

"Maybe you and I could work on one of these together," she went on as she held up the skateboard design. "I did assist with Myrtenaster's construction. That is..." She glanced over her shoulder. "If you don't mind me helping. Feel free to ask me to butt out." Just for fun, she punctuated the word "butt" by flexing her cheeks against Ruby's lap.

"Ahaha… I um…" If was so difficult to distract herself from the cheeks right against her new length, especially as she squeezed it with them. How she wished she could slide in between them there and then...

Shaking her head to bring herself back to her senses, she smiled. "I'd love to. Definitely!"

"Great!" Weiss said earnestly. It was fun teasing Ruby's body, but she was also hoping they really would follow through on the plan to work together on a project. "So when do you want to sit down together and work on it?"

"Well… tomorrow night, maybe? If you're not busy, I don't wanna intrude."

Smiling warmly, Weiss grasped Ruby's hands and brought them forward to press into her stomach. "Not busy in the slightest. In fact, there's nothing more I want than to work on this with you."

Keeping the heiress still on her lap, she instinctively began to rub her stomach gently, leaning her head forward onto her back as she nuzzled into it.

"Thank you, Weiss. So much."

"You don't need to thank me. I want to." The rubbing was making her feel warm inside. Ruby really wanted to spend time with her that desperately? Why didn't she notice before tonight? Lowering her voice to make it softer, she went on, "So then... it's not quite time to turn in. What should we do tonight?"

"I… um... I dunno." Of course, she did know. She'd prepared this as a surprise, to suddenly take Weiss and dominate her when she got back thanks to the new found sex. But from their previous discussion, she didn't know if it was off the cards or not.

"Nothing can you think of at all?" Crossing her legs daintily, mostly as an excuse to shift around some more, she tapped her chin with one finger. "We could go down into Vale for some gelato. It's a bit late, but still doable."

"Hnnn..." She growled under her breath, eyes half closed as she found herself focusing on Weiss's rump. She really wasn't coping well with her closeness at all, that much was obvious the next time she shifted. It felt nearly fully aroused.

"We could go over our homework," Weiss said more and more softly. Now it was only a matter of waiting for Ruby to admit what was happening. Again, she shifted slightly as she said, "You're usually a little… _behind_."

"Mmmm!!!" She tried once more to contain herself. But this was all too much! Her arousal was by now fully erect below her, ready to take her. "How… how did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Voice full of false innocence, she now began to grind very slowly and deliberately. It was beginning to awaken her own carnal hunger, feeling Ruby this excited to be with her. "That you're behind in your schoolwork? Or... something else?"

"G-guh... Y-you know... exactly what... ah!" She found her hands gripping onto the silk of her nightie quite tightly, trying to suppress the moans she so desperately wanted to release. It had been far too long since their last embrace.

"Perhaps I do... but I wanted to hear you tell me. It's not my place to make _ass_ umptions."

Heavy emphasis was placed on the first syllable of that last words as Weiss leaned back against Ruby's front. Biting her lip, she looked up toward the heiress, cheeks as red as her weapon. Toes also curling, she was very much struggling to contain such pleasure. It was impossible with Weiss Schnee grinding her rear against her.

"I-is this how it felt for you? S-so sensitive?"

"Yeah, exactly," Weiss panted, now making no move to hide the heaviness of her breathing. “I don’t know why, but… I didn’t think it would be sensitive like that.” This was really doing a number on her. For some reason, even though the idea of Ruby with a cock would have made her laugh the day before, now that it was here and most certainly real, she couldn't deny how good it felt against her through the fabric.

"I w-wanted to... Surprise you…" Now this time, she attempted to grind herself back against her, finding herself moaning each time she brushed firmly against her sex. Although another grind later, she made a discovery down there as she pet down along her stomach. The same lump was present on her lover. She had also taken a vial!

_"Y-you, too?!"_

Blushing, Weiss's thighs twitched together in a vain attempt to hide her own growing hardness. Yes, she had taken it again to satisfy Yang. Now that she had tried both types of sex, she felt it would be the wisest plan to switch back and forth a few times, get a truly well-rounded sense of what it was like to engage in these acts with both sets of equipment. She had been considering taking the antidote before going to bed, in point of fact.

But now Ruby knew where her grinding would lead them. She knew there weren't many options. Holding rather still, Weiss asked her partner, "Is... that okay?"

That meant Weiss had taken Yang with said hardness. That it had been inside her, pumping away. The image that appeared in her mind repulsed her. But then… another image appeared in her mind. What if she could use that? As a form of punishment? What if whilst on her lap, Ruby was to trap her, and do whatever she pleased with her?

With that thought in mind, she held her partner tightly against her with one hand, the other sliding up her nightie.

"It is… but I'll have no need for that thing. It's this pretty little rear I want."

Both of Weiss's eyes nearly rolled out of her head. Ruby said she would have no need of it - which meant Weiss was going to receive no pleasure. Not that variety of pleasure, at any rate. Was this the younger girl's way of exacting her revenge for Weiss not realising she was lonely? It both excited and saddened her, but she would play her part.

"Really? You... want my pretty rear, eh? And what precisely do you intend to do with it?"

Pushing up her nightie even further, she continued to grind her length against it, finding herself rocking back and forth on the chair to do so. "Well," she began, then grasping the undersides of her knees, holding them up to press her bulge right up into her. "I'm going to take it for my own..."

Unable to help it, Weiss let out a breathy giggle. The sheer audacity and boldness was enough to make her light-headed with lust. "If anyone could lay claim to my rear, it's you, Ruby."

It seemed the leader wanted to own her, to exert power over her if only for tonight. So Weiss surrendered more of her own: she whipped the nightgown up and over her head, tossing it to one side. Now, save for the one pair of lacy underwear that did nothing to hide her arousal at all, she was completely at the redhead's mercy.

However, from how Ruby was now acting, getting the arousal out of said underwear would not be required, not as she only continued to stroke her hands over her legs, settling her into place right against her hardness.

"So... I'm in charge tonight." Ruby informed her, pulling her in closer again. But then she realised they couldn’t start right away. "Oh! First thing’s first... You better get the jar."

"Of course, Your Majesty." One of the most difficult things Weiss had ever done was to suppress a tone of sarcasm as she said that phrase, to leave it genuine.

Rising gently from Ruby's lap, she tried not to glance down at the stiffened cock as she scampered to the nightstand where they all had agreed the lubricant should live. A huge amount in there for all of them, and very rarely did any two pairs need it at the same time, so there was no sense getting more than one. As she opened the drawer, she had another idea; one that she decided would not only make things easier, but also potentially add a bit of fun.

"What are you going to do to this pretty rear again?" Weiss asked as she reached Ruby's side. Immediately afterward, she turned away and began to slide her panties down to her thighs very slowly, revealing said flesh.

"Take it for my... Own…" Right away, Ruby's attention was to said rear that was slowly being revealed to her. Even if she had seen it before, many times, it being revealed in this way made Ruby's sex push against her underwear, quite obviously, in fact.

As the heiress stepped out of the pool of fabric and she turned, her eyes did return to the bulge nestled in the center of Ruby's lap. It called to her own body. Would this feel any different with a real phallus versus the artificial one that Yang and Ruby had both used on her there?

When she realised she was unconsciously stroking herself, she dropped the hand to the side. "Wh-whatever Your Majesty wants. Her wish is my command."

Ruby had been watching that with great interest. What did she want? Apart from Weiss's undying attention. Or... was that exactly it? "Your hands... are to only touch me for the rest of this session," she insisted, parting her legs as she slid her own underwear downward beneath her skirt. "You're not allowed to touch yourself, unless I say so."

Wait, Ruby really was giving _orders_ to her now. That was crazy! And yet it brought heat to her core, having her partner command her not to relieve her own sexual frustrations. Maybe that would be too hard for her to accomplish... or maybe it would only make their evening that much more enjoyable.

"Then may I touch you?" Weiss asked, sinking to her knees beside the chair. "Just... just to get a good look at you?"

Weiss had taken the news well, it seemed. A part of her was fearful that she would instantly refuse. But it seemed that wasn't the case. This could indeed be the perfect way to have revenge, and enjoy it.

"You may." And throwing her underwear to one side, she placed her hands on her knees. "And you may get me ready."

Nodding very slightly, Weiss set the jar on the desk as she edged around Ruby's shin, her own knee brushing toes as she narrowly avoided kneeling on them. Then she was crouched in front of a lap and rolling up a skirt to reveal...

The only way to describe Ruby's new cock was "cute". It was very symmetrical, and about an inch shorter than her own - which throbbed in response to the vision before her. The desire to play with it as one might with a kitten or a toy possessed her, but she shrugged it off. Now was not the time.

"Her Majesty is so big," Weiss cooed, caressing it very lightly with one finger. She didn't really want to jump right in with teasing her body, didn't want to rush things. "And so beautiful."

"I... I am?" At the faint contact, she sighed contently, pushing herself forward in the chair to encourage more contact. The compliments were certainly appreciated, since this was the first time Ruby had tried Dust. She wanted to make sure it was pleasing for her partner.

"You are." Leaning inward, her lips grazed the head as she whispered, "And you always are, not just right now. Her Majesty is the most beautiful in all the lands."

The words were enough to bring a tear to her eye. Even though she thought she was being ignored, this wasn't the case. Weiss thought she was beautiful. But she had a role to play. This role wouldn't take such distraction.

"T-Then continue.” Unable to help exposing what she _truly_ wanted, she whispered, “Show me how beautiful you think I am."

Weiss had been expecting – almost _dreading_ that Ruby would command her to take the length into her mouth, but that particular phrasing didn't quite convey that meaning. _‘Show me how beautiful you think I am.’_ How was she to do that exactly? Going down on her wasn’t exactly the same as that. How could she prove that she thought every bit of Ruby was beyond compare?

Reaching down, she raised one of Ruby's legs up as she began to scoot backward. Maintaining eye contact, she pressed her lips against her partner's toes without any hesitation.

Eyes drawing closed, Ruby sighed contently as her lips made contact with her foot, trailed down to her heel and back up. This was an act that was definitely considered a form of worship, and the little leader always thought it would be her performing acts like that on someone else. She was never particularly ‘dominant’ and liked to make her friends feel good. To have such an act done to her instead, and by the Schnee heiress, was something magical. It did just the job of making her feel beautiful, special.

Not quite done, Weiss then turned the foot over and kissed the top of it. Then her ankle, then calf, then knee. Then her soft, milky thigh. "Does Her Majesty feel beautiful yet?"

"Hmmm..." she sighed with a nod, leaning back a little more against the chair. No sense in trying to deny it. The soft lips against each part of her felt so good! How could something so romantic make her feel more aroused?

Said arousal was definitely showing, as it twitched slightly. As Weiss wrapped her hand around it delicately, her mind flashed back to their first encounter, just after she had woken to find it existed. Ruby tasted her, didn’t even seem at all ashamed of doing it; she just liked her so much that she wanted to please her. This reversal had been a long time in coming. Pressing down to draw back the skin and reveal the head more fully, she leaned inward and slid her tongue up the underside, lingering on the area where head met shaft.

Not expecting contact of her tongue so soon, the girl squeaked in surprise, hands reaching to grip the chair tightly as she tried to contain her pleasure once again. But her cock only throbbed in Weiss's hand. She needed more. But she didn't want to finish like this.

"You... You think it's that easy?" She played this into the game, opening her eyes again to look down at her. "Think I'll let you off the hook if you quickly take me with your mouth?"

It was very tempting for the heiress to snap at Ruby, to insist that she could do whatever she wanted - maybe even to start jerking her off roughly. But that would not fit the moment, would not suit her current role. Weiss dropped Ruby's flesh and scooted back a foot or two, bowing low to the ground with her hands on the floor.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I live to serve. Shall I make you feel more beautiful?" Grasping at a concept quite foreign to her, she tried, "M-maybe you wish to make _me_ feel _less_ beautiful, or show me to be as inferior to you as I clearly am."

 _Make me feel less beautiful._ The words made the red head's heart sink. That was the last thing she wanted. Even if the line played into their current roles perfectly, she couldn't bring herself to say such a thing. And why would she? The reason she had felt so lonely in the first place was because she wanted Weiss all to herself. To tell her how beautiful she was on a regular basis. To sleep with her at night, wake up to her face in the morning. Such an important part of her life could not be put down.

And so, seeming to drop the act entirely, her expression softened. And she barely whispered, "You can never be anything but beautiful to me."

A tiny smile pulled at the corner of Weiss's mouth as she continued to hold herself prostrate before her partner. It took her a moment to respond, because she was too busy feeling warm all over. Then she asked, "Are you sure you don't wish to step on me, to grind me into the dirt beneath you so you don’t have to be dirtied? I'd be happy to serve you in such a way if it means keeping Your Majesty as pristine as she is now."

This wasn't what she wanted. Yes, she wanted revenge for feeling so lonely, for feeling tossed aside like nothing. But not by doing the same thing deliberately to her partner. "D-don't..." The ruse had been dropped entirely now. "Don't say that. Please?"

Then Weiss sat back up, frowning at the almost frightened tone in Ruby's voice. "Hey, I'm sorry, I won't again. Just thought we were..." Then she shrugged and leaned in to kiss the knee she hadn't kissed earlier, hands petting both the calf and outside of the thigh. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I know we were playing. I just…" Why? Why couldn't she play along with that role? It was something that Yang would jump on, or something Blake would experiment with. If they were in a relationship rather than just casually sleeping with one another, Ruby would even consider it.

But that's when the reality hit hard – a reality that somehow had escaped her until that very moment, obvious as it was. _'Oh my god,'_ she thought. _'I'm in love with her.'_ How could she admit that to her? Certainly not now. This wasn't the right time. But perhaps, they could still play around. Still do things.

"Can we try again? But I don't… don't wanna put you down. You being all yes-your-majesty was fun, b-but the other part… I don’t know, it made me sad."

"That's fine!" Weiss told her immediately with a huge, nervous smile. Privately, she loved that Ruby was like that; even playing around, she couldn’t stand hearing her friends put down. One of the things she had come to love about her battle partner in the time since they had met. "It's just... I thought maybe that would help with the 'worshipping' game of ours, but I guess it was too far." Then she glanced down into Ruby's lap at the softening cock and sighed, "Oh no... you're losing your 'steam'. Ugh, I'm really sorry about this."

"Maybe we could just… be casual?" she asked, petting her knees to offer Weiss a seat again. Though with a mischievous grin. "I can still stop you touching yourself if you like that though."

"Naturally," Weiss said airily as she rose to standing, hands on her hips as she stood in front of her lover. Her own erection was a bit less awake than it was before their game came to a halt, as well, but still generally pointing in Ruby's direction. "Do you want me to face you or away from you?"

"Hmm..." That was the question! To face her would make their encounter all the more romantic, but to face away would make being more dominant easier. It was an experiment. "Away. Would be fun, and different. But do you wanna…" Teasingly, she swayed her hips, which made her sex sway. "Wake him up by getting him ready again?"

Facing away from Ruby? That was somehow... really exciting. Weiss would have absolutely no control over her partner; then again, she could also walk away at any time if their play came to be too much for her. Both of their positions held certain advantages, in truth, but there was something about this that excited her on her own end. What was it?

Then it occurred to her: she would be nothing more than Ruby's plaything from the minute she sat down until they were done, completely available for the leader to do whatever she wished to her helpless teammate. The most Weiss would be able to do would be to shift in her lap readily. That was why it enticed both of them, she had to guess.

"I'll get him ready," she said nervously at last as she sank to her knees again. First, to tease, then to go for the jar. Her hand began to stroke and squeeze the soft flesh, smiling as she remembered what it was like to have her own after it had first been "taken care of". Ruby was in for quite a ride.

It certainly did remind her of their first encounter. Of how she was fumbling with Weiss's sex to try and figure out how it worked, and figure out how to help. Now they were both in the know, it made their encounters all the more interesting. But she was grateful for it to be Weiss. "Hmm," she sighed contently, eyes starting to close again.

A few seconds later, she felt it growing firmer again, longer. Her lips pressed against the head as she stroked, and then she opened them, taking the head inside. It wasn't how she imagined it would feel, but she couldn't say she hated it too much. Smooth and soft, and warm. The flavour was alright, but nothing she would have sought after outside of this situation.

"Oh!" She squeaked yet again, suddenly finding herself tensing up again at the sudden burst of pleasure. That was more than enough to get her back to full hardness again, but as she stroked all the more the girl laid back in her seat grinning. “Oooh, yeah..."

Weiss felt the compulsion to giggle - and let herself, right against Ruby's length as her hand wandered down to gently fondle the smooth, loose skin hanging beneath her length. Experience told her just how fragile that area was and precisely how to handle the small stones inside.

Each of the gentle touches was driving Ruby wild! Her toes began to curl against the ground and her hands continuously grasped the chair, attempting to keep herself grounded. But if Weiss continued, she would finish far too early!

"You're... You're too good!"

The tone in Ruby's voice told the white-haired girl exactly that: she wouldn't last if she didn't dial it back. Therefore, she pulled her hand back and withdrew her mouth, holding the girth between her fingers.

"Thank you," she replied politely as her free hand drifted back for the jar. "Now... shall I prepare both of us for me to... take my seat?"

There was a sense of relief when she was let go by her mouth, the fully hardened length twitching lightly in her hand. "Yeah. Do that." As much as she wanted to be taken by Weiss's mouth one day, tonight wasn't the night for that. Tonight was going to be a lot more exhausting.

"Then..." Setting it on the ground, she dipped her fingers into the jar and brought them back up, generously coated when they joined the first hand in rubbing smoothly up and down, without the pressure she would have used if genuinely trying to bring her off. It was somehow even more fun to touch when covered in slickness!

Had this been any firmer, it would have most definitely done the job. The added wetness seemed to enlighten her senses, and make her sensitive to the air temperature around her. Once her sex was completely coated, she looked past the mop of silvery hair toward Weiss's rear end again. There was something she wanted to do, despite being treated by the heiress.

"Can... Can I get _you_ ready?" Right after saying it, she flushed, feeling a little embarrassed at wanting to play with that area.

Dipping into the persona from before, Weiss fluttered her eyelashes and said, "It's really no trouble, Your Majesty; I can do it if you wish. But if you’d prefer to do it, I wouldn’t dream of stopping you."

Heart racing, Ruby relaxed back into the chair again. If Weiss wanted to continue this persona, now without the part she was uncomfortable with, Ruby would play along. "Okay, you go ahead. Just remember... You're not allowed to touch your sex."

"Of course, Majesty." Then an idea came to her. It might be stupid, or it might be enticing for her partner. There was only one way to find out. "I won't touch my sex."

Then she climbed up onto the desk, fingers still coated, kneeling with most of her shins and feet hanging over the edge. One hand keeping her steady, she aimed her behind directly at Ruby and reached back with the damp one, using her wrist to edge one of her cheeks aside and grant the team leader a fantastic view.

"O-ooooh…" This was probably the first time she had looked at Weiss's behind properly. It was just touching, glancing, never truly viewing. Was it wrong for her to consider such a thing cute? How did the heiress manage to keep such a tight ship down there when she enjoyed things going inside that much? "I-it's wonderful."

As Ruby looked on, Weiss began to slowly drag her moistened fingers around the tight ring of muscle, exaggerating her moans very slightly. They actually came quite naturally; touching herself this way did feel much better than she expected. Having it pounded by Yang or Ruby was different, but it seemed to have heightened her sensitivity there somehow. As she continued to tease, she waggled her hips back and forth to cause her length to shift and swing, hoping that would add to the "show" she was putting on.

"Weiss…" Already Ruby’s breath was beginning to speed up as she eagerly awaited the heiress to take her seat. Even unconscious to her knowledge, she was already stroking her length because she wanted more so badly – and when she noticed, she let go. That simply wouldn't do. "Let me take you..."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Right away." Weiss's hips shifted as she lowered one leg to the floor. However, she never let the other foot touch down; she eased herself backward into Ruby's lap, sitting higher on her stomach for the moment until they decided it was time for her to be entered. Already she felt her stomach fluttering, her heart pounding. Her anal muscles puckering. It was involuntary; she knew once it was inside, she would enjoy herself, but the anticipation made her feel all flustered and anxious.

One hand right away tucked itself back under one of Weiss’s knees, holding it up to keep her firmly on her lap. The other went to her wet phallus, holding it upright to get it into position. As she pushed her head against the entrance softly, that hand immediately held her other knee in place, keeping her legs up high.

"Don't worry. I got you," she whispered, slowly lowering her into her sex as the head began to push inside.

"Oh- OH GOD!" she burst out involuntarily. She had thought of Ruby as being smaller, but that was not the same thing as "small"; it was still quite a lot to take into there! She wanted to reach down and help spread herself, but that would result in touching her own sex more likely than not. Therefore, she simply braced her hands against her own knees and helped raise her legs away. This was really opening her up to Ruby's advance, and she had never felt so vulnerable.

Gradually she lowered Weiss even more, managing to push her head in even further, until it eventually it slipped inside completely. Such a strange feeling this was! It was as if she had someone around her, embracing her all over. It was far different to what she normally felt, but no less pleasurable.

"You're so warm..." Ruby couldn't help but sigh, letting out a small moan as she lowered the heiress further.

A high, quavering moan was the heiress's only response as she felt herself being completely entered already. Was her dark little opening so used to this treatment now that it accepted it with little to no resistance? Experimentally, she clenched the muscles back there around the thickness, feeling it push back against her, flexing the very small amount that Ruby's flesh allowed for. It was glorious.

"S-so are you," Weiss told her throatily as she raised her legs even more, edging them apart. "So warm ins- inside me!"

"I-is this... How it feels? W-when you take me? Or... Or Yang?"

Although the thought made her queasy, Ruby included her sister in order to have give Weiss more to compare, knowing the heiress had taken them both in a similar fashion. But unable to wait for the answer, she continued to lower the heiress even more, until eventually, she felt her cheeks make contact with her thighs. She was inside. Fully.

Guiltily, Weiss felt her arousal twitch when Ruby mentioned Yang. It obviously bothered her, even though it had been Ruby's idea for them all to share this situation in the first place. Perhaps they should have a repeat of that afternoon when they were all three engaged, if only to make absolutely sure they were still okay with things as they were... or to establish who was and who wasn't okay.

"Yes, Ruby," she panted as she shifted her hips back and forth slightly. "It's- HNNGH! It's exactly like this! Do you... is it good for you? Being inside me?"

It was a whirlwind of emotions. It was more than good. She could feel the muscles clamping against her length, especially so when Weiss forced herself backwards against it even more. She really was begging for it!

"Yes." Ruby reassured, beginning to lift Weiss back off her again, feeling her sex slowly coming back out of her rear end. "You're so tight... So perfect. You feel amazing!"

"OoooOOoohh!" Weiss moaned out as she was exited, leaning back even more as her head lolled back, eyes closing. How could Ruby be this incredible, only having owned a cock for a few scant hours?! Again, she felt the desire to touch, but much more compelling was her yearning to simply let Ruby take control of her and of the entire situation.

It was something that worried her. Could Weiss finish this way? Without her sex being stimulated and through anal penetration alone? Perhaps. Upon reading up on the subject, it seemed some had managed it under rare circumstances, but it varied depending on who it was and where inside they were being stimulated.

Either way, she was about to find out, as she loosened her grip on the heiress's knees again, which forced her back down against the lap. Forced Ruby back inside. What was almost a genuine yelp fell from Weiss as the length went back in twice as fast as before. Desperation tugged at her, to reach down and spread herself wider or touch herself, or even just to touch Ruby while their bodies began to merge. But no, she would refrain; she would use her hands to hold her legs upward instead. She wanted Ruby to have free reign.

And Ruby lifted her again, she repeated the process. Lifting her up high, then forcing her back down against her length. And then again. And again… The inner walls she could feel around her length were so perfect. Wet, warm, tight. With each thrust, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan, which only encouraged her all the more to keep going. Her only hope was that Weiss felt this good, also.

The more Ruby thrust up and into her, the more Weiss's head began to feel lighter, sweat beginning to cling to her temples. Her calves were waving back and forth, and she could also feel her modest peaks beginning to bounce ever so slightly. Somehow, in that moment she both felt like a cherished lover and a piece of meat. Neither feeling was unwelcome.

"Oh, Ruby!" she groaned. "You... you're so big, you're splitting me open! Take me harder! Teach my ass your name!"

There was a low toned groan as Ruby gave into that demand. It was irresistible for her; such a tight little opening demanded more attention, after all. And so the next time she lifted her, she didn't let her come back down. But rather, she thrust upwards. Her own legs leaving her chair with each thrust upward into the woman above her.

"T-tell me!" she managed between moans, trying to growl again. "How… how badly do you want to touch yourself?"

"Really... reeeeally badly!" she confessed as her eyes flew open, staring up and unseeing at the ceiling. Her feet slapped down against the lip of the desk, and she clung to it with her toes for dear life, only using it to steady her legs and hold them up and apart rather than to push down against Ruby. For some reason, it seemed important that only she have control over their pacing and the force of her thrusts.

"I want... I wanna come so bad! But I want you to come more! I j-just want you to feel good, Ruby! Feel good inside my ass!"

It would take no time at all for that result. But what Ruby wanted was for them both to finish. At the same time if that were possible. Not knowing if that was a possibility or not, she pounded as hard as she possibly could into her, huffing and panting all the while.

"I-I'm so close, Weiss! Are... Do you want me to fill you inside?"

Looking down, Weiss goggled at the sight that greeted her. Two small breasts bouncing violently, and further down between them was a half-erect sex flopping up and down, almost as if a forgotten, useless implement. She couldn't see what Ruby was doing to her from that vantage point, but for whatever reason she desperately wished she could.

And as she watched... it began to grow harder, just the tiniest amount. Somehow, that caused it to bounce even more wildly, and every smack downward onto her own sack only made her feel more and more aroused. It had been impossible for her to remain erect while being invaded before without direct stimulation before, but this... this was so good that she couldn't help it.

"Yes, Ruby!" she grunted as her hips tried to slam down more, to welcome Ruby in with wider and wider thighs. "Just... hold on for a bit more! Just a bit more!"

Truth be told, her end would have been there and then. She was close enough, and was thrusting enough. But Weiss had begged her to keep going. And she wasn't the type to give up so easily.

Tightening her eyes shut, she used as much energy as she could to thrust continuously up and up into he woman, hands holding her legs rather tightly as she tried to hang on.

"Y... Yes! Weiss! WEISS!"

It was nearly miraculous the way it felt. How was it that when Yang and Ruby had used their false phalluses on her it hadn't been this way? Even without touching herself, Ruby thrusting hard into her, the friction and motion, the occasional brushing of the tight knot of nerves deep inside of herself... they were going to cause her to climax without actual contact with her sex. It was simply not possible, and yet it was happening! The motion from Ruby penetrating her was enough to stimulate it!

"RUBY!" she was panting, widening her legs so much that they began to burn, one pinky toe slipping below the lip of the desk as she struggled not to lose her grip on reality. "More, I- as crazy as this sounds, I'm close, too! Fuck my ass! Fill me up with you!"

There was the swearing again. _So_ hot. And it was still unclear why Ruby liked such a thing! Especially when it wasn't something the heiress did a lot. But she was close now, and struggling to hold herself back any longer. Her personal aim was for Weiss to finish before she could, to see if it was actually possible. And to continue the revenge part of their play.

And so, biting her lip to suppress any moans, she moved her hands from under her knees once sure Weiss could support herself, she wrapped her arms around her stomach, anchoring her in place as she delivered faster, firm thrusts. One of her hands came up to squeeze Weiss’s breast, adding a flare of pleasure elsewhere that she hoped would help her along.

"C-come for me first! Then... Then I'll give you what you w-want!"

"AH! Ruby, you're- it's so hard, you're fucking me s-so hard, it's driving me crazy!" Once the embrace had circled her stomach, the one hand moving up to grope her, Weiss could feel her erection slapping against one of Ruby's arms over and over. It was fantastic to have her lover touching her there after so long of being denied any contact, even if it was only at the apex of each thrust. Between that and the relentless punishment her entrance was taking, the occasional teasing of that sensitive gland deep within herself, the climax was imminent.

And then it was suddenly happening; even though right up until that moment she didn't truly believe it could, she felt her body tighten, felt the length spasm and spray whiteness out onto the desk, and up to spatter lightly over Ruby's arms and her own thighs. Onto her chest. One droplet landed on her right foot. The thrusting made it impossible to tell where it could go, but she found it awfully hard to care in the moment.

At last, her screams of pleasure dwindled to pants, but she was still being thrust into, still a sleeve for her lover's throbbing cock. "You... did you like that? Did you see? I f-finished for you! All over!"

The moans coming from the smaller girl only began to increase in volume with each thrust. She could feel that Weiss had gotten tighter, which made for yet more pleasure. Unable to hold back anymore, she let out a loud scream, and one final thrust into her lover. When deep inside of her, she felt her sex throb, as it released the white seed inside her, beyond her control.

This was a sensation completely unique to the heiress; she wasn't just being filled, she was being _filled_. An oddly strangled moan loosed from her as her thighs tried to twitch together, but could not. She was completely at the mercy of her lover's ongoing orgasm.

When Ruby finally fell limp, Weiss stretched backward across her friend's body, breathing ragged and heavy. She wanted to roll off and expire, but she also wanted to lay there forever, holding a piece of her partner inside her own body with arms wrapping around her. It was paradise.

The leader had to wait. Had to wait for a long time before she could regain her energy enough to let go. Holding off her climax for that amount of time had really done a number on her. And yet... How did her lover feel? She'd pushed her father then they ever had before. She'd refused all contact with her cock and managed to finish her with anal penetration alone. Was that healthy?

"Y-you… okay?"

"I th-think so," she panted weakly, still unable to do much more than pant and lie there. For whatever reason, climaxing when she was in possession of male equipment took more energy out of her, and all the bouncing had drained her even more. "Are you?"

"Y-yeah... Just... Exhausted." Slowly releasing her grip from Weiss's stomach, she moved her grip to Weiss's legs again. "A-are you ready... For me to get out?"

“No,” she said with a chuckle. Part of herself really loved them being united in this way, but staying that way much longer wasn’t reasonable. “Alright, alright. Ready when... you are," Weiss panted. While it felt nice to have Ruby inside of her, it might start to feel a bit uncomfortable for both of them if they left it overlong.

"Okay... Brace yourself." And holding into her legs rather firmly, she began to lift her up again, and slowly lower her hips to draw her sex back out again. Doing so forced a wince out of the smaller girl, as there was a new feeling coming to her new sex. It was very sore.

The next sound to come from Weiss was more groan than moan, but then it was over and she was dropping back onto Ruby's lap again. Surely they should clean themselves up, but she couldn't be bothered just yet.

"So that... was pretty fun, I suppose."

Once leaning right back against the chair, she wrapped her arms back around her lover once again, rubbing her head against her back affectionately as she continued to regain her breath. How could she put this into words?

"I didn't hurt you... Did I? Cause I'm feeling a little sore..."

"Not at all," Weiss reassured her. "I felt a slight... discomfort when you first pushed the head through, but everything after that was..." Her cheeks were flaming red as she continued. "Well, y-you probably felt it landing on you."

"I felt all of you landing on me. The rest was kinda... Kinda like I zoned out." But nuzzling into her again, she left a soft kiss on her spine. In comparison to how roughly she had just handled her, it was a gentle touch. "That was pretty intense."

A coy smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, it was. Isn't that what you wanted, though? The way you were ordering me around... it seemed like you did."

"I... I don't know." It was the honest truth. Now that she had come to terms with how she felt about Weiss, how deep the feelings really went; she could no longer justify treating her in such a rough manner. Even if it felt brilliant for them both, she still felt awful for doing such things.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so… so possessive, if that's how I sounded."

"No, no, it's okay," she tried to reassure her partner, turning just enough so she could look at her sideways and slip an arm around her back. "That was kind of... erotic, if that's the word for it. Strange, but not exactly a bad thing. I'm just sorry I took the game too far on my end."

Instead, Ruby nuzzled against the side of her chest, adjusting her grip on the heiress to hold her side saddle. It seemed she was either too exhausted to say anymore, or too deep in thought to come up with a response.

Sensing that she wasn't up to much more, Weiss whispered to Ruby, "Would you perhaps like to sleep in my bunk tonight? So you don't have to climb up to yours, I mean."

Sleep sounded good. After that exhausting battle between them both, it sounded like the best possible remedy. But another was company. And what better company then the heiress whom she had these feelings for.

"...Can you stay with me?"

Genuinely touched, Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby's cheek. "Of course I can. And I would love to. Come on, let's go."

With that, she stood shakily and helped blot at her with her own underwear to remove the remnants of the climax. Then she pulled her own gown over her head to cover any remaining shame; they could shower in the morning. Smiling, she led Ruby slowly and gently over to her bed.

Once the most obvious parts of climax were cleaned up, or at least hidden until the morning, Ruby climbed into the heiress's bunk. Tugging the blankets open, she settled to the far side of her bed, leaving plenty of room for the heiress if she so wished to be alone. That was her call.

But Weiss held no such desire. Immediately, she cuddled up to Ruby's soft back, grateful for the closeness and no longer shy about having to share her personal space. This was very unlike the Weiss of a few short weeks ago, before the change had happened. This was a brand new woman who wanted, even craved, the presence of a friend's warm company.

When nuzzled against the pillows, and feeling, ironically, the warmth of the Ice Queen's body against her back, already Ruby found her eyes beginning to flutter closed. Not that she would admit it to Weiss. She wanted to stay awake.

"I'm sorry I was so grumpy earlier."

"No, you had every reason." Shifting slightly, Weiss held her closer, hand petting her stomach. "Maybe... I knew I should have asked you what was wrong before now. I just didn't know if I could, or if you wanted me to. So… so I'm sorry for not asking."

The words barely registered in Ruby's ears. She was completely and utterly exhausted, to the point she didn't even realise what she was saying. But when Weiss was done, she added, "And I'm sorry... I couldn't keep going with the game. I kinda wanted to… but I couldn't. I c-couldn't call you those things."

"That... makes me happy, in a weird way. It means you really care about me." Very quietly, she added, "Though I have no idea why after the way I used to treat you when we first met."

"Because you mean so much to me..." That was more of a whisper, and already the smaller girl's eyes were sliding shut as she faded in and out of consciousness. But just before she faded out completely, she added one final dozy comment. One that would change everything.

"Because I'm… In love with you."

The other girl froze completely. Love? _Love?!_ It would have bowled her over even if Ruby simply said she loved her, that was more than she expected, but she was _in love_ with her? Really and truly?

The heiress had no reaction for those words. Nobody had ever been in love with her before, not in her entire life, and she had also not felt those types of feelings for anyone else. Or if she had, she was completely unaware of them because she didn't know how they would present without any former experience.

If she were to guess, she would say she definitely loved Ruby, Yang, and Blake; they were so close to her now, and not purely because of their "extracurricular activities." She couldn't imagine life without any of them - even Blake, with whom she was the least close. But here was Ruby using phrases like "in love" that she didn't fully comprehend. What would that mean for the both of them?

"Are... you sure?" Weiss finally whispered back without even knowing she had said it.

"Yes…" As she nuzzled into the pillows that bit more and adjusted her position, it was fairly obvious she wasn't in a conscious enough state to be lying. This really was the truth. "Completely..."

This made Weiss feel smaller and more inadequate than anything ever had before... even as she felt a tiny glow in the pit of her stomach. No matter how scared she was of what it might mean, the fact remained that Ruby cared so much about her that she considered it to be a romantic attachment. It was hard to ignore or downplay that.

"Th-thank you," she whispered back. "And... I do love you." It was as close as she could get to admitting anything; whether or not she was in love would take some contemplation.

But it seemed such a confession fell on deaf ears. The leader was asleep, softly breathing and laying in the warmth of her lover. Perhaps she wouldn't remember making such a confession in the morning. But either way, they would have to think about this another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there, I hope everybody who’s been hopping up and down for more White Rose is happy with this. Not that we we wrote it FOR you; it was always going to be the next chapter haha. But seriously, good stuff for these two nerds.
> 
> Also this chapter was a special fave for BangAYang, so they’re definitely happy that it’s being posted (and so is NaughtyButWeiss of course but not as much as BangAYang lol)
> 
> And here's a fun diagram:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Carmine meets the SeaMonkeys, and more!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little follow-up with Carmine as she finds herself a new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: SeaMonkeys: talking, noodle-eating.  
> CarmBumbleby: sad talking, blushing.  
> CarmVelvet: ear-petting, tea-spilling, underwear swap, hand-holding, thumb-sucking, tail-scratching, mild seduction.

=Chapter 21

Lunch hour couldn't come any sooner for Carmine as she walked through the streets of Vale. Oh how the day had dragged. Being stuck at the reception of one of the classier establishments in Vale wasn't the red-headed girl’s idea of a good time. But it paid the bills. The pay was good enough for her to afford her apartment at least.

Still, perhaps something different was in order, compared to her typical sandwiches she usually packed. Today, noodles sounded a lot more enticing. And making her way toward the only noodle stand she knew, Simple Wok, the redhead suddenly paused.

There were two boys already sitting there. Two, oddly familiar, boys. The blue-haired one waved at her as she came into view, mouth full. The blonde one - who had his abdominals conspicuously on display - turned and raised an eyebrow at his friend as if to ask "What?", but the other one was too busy chewing to answer.

Therefore, he simply said, "Hey! This stool's free if you want." It was the one to his left.

"Oh... Thank you." The seat was eagerly accepted. Right away she hitched herself up into the high stool, placing her order. "I'll have the tofu mix, please." Once paying for her meal, she turned to the familiar boys, snapping her fingers as she attempted to jog her memory. Until it suddenly came to her.

"Neptune! It is Neptune, right?"

"Mhmhrrm!" Neptune said, waving again with his chopsticks and working at his throat. "Yep! This is Sun. Sun, this is... uhh..."

"Wow, smooth one, bro," Sun laughed at his friend's inability to come up with her name.

"Ooooh, so this is Sun, the guy who was off with a Deer Faunus when we first met." Carm giggled, watching as the two were attempting to eat their food and try and impress her at the same time. But to save the blue-haired boy the trouble, she smiled. "I'm Carmine. It's nice to meet you, Sun."

"Likewise, definitely." Sun shot her a little wink as he lifted his glass to his mouth.

"So, how's it going, Carmine?" Neptune said, clearly making an effort to remember her name this time. "Been to the club much lately?"

"Not for a couple of weeks. I don't want to blow my whole paycheque on cocktails," she joked, leaning over on the small table area to look at them both properly. "And how about you two? What do you two do anyway?"

With a shrug, Sun finished slurping up a long noodle and swallowed it quickly. "Mostly hang around, practice our hand-to-hand. You wanna see my staff?" When Neptune nudged him, he turned and said, "What? What'd I say?"

With a rather nervous chuckle, Carm took her order once it was ready, unwrapping a pair of chopsticks to prevent any awkward silence. With her not being a huntress, or even having any experience at all with anyone in that field, she had no idea Sun was taking about an actual weapon. "I will pass, thanks."

"He means an actual staff," Neptune explained, seeing as how Sun was still blissfully ignorant. "It's also a gun. We're Hunters-in-training."

"Oh. OH! Wow…" That certainly did impress the redhead, enough for her to put off eating so she could ask more questions. "So, you helped defend the city in The Breach?"

"Sure did!" Sun bragged, puffing out his chest. "We were actually Junior Detectives. We had shiny badges and everything."

"That's right," Neptune said, though he wasn't going out of his way to "strut" the way his companion was.

Finally starting to tuck into her food, she smiled happily at the flavours. The company wasn't so bad, either, even if they were a little clumsy with conversation. "Well," she began, swallowing what food was left in her mouth before continuing. "I'll admit, I am impressed. Those Ursas terrify me."

"Well, it's really the Nevermores you have to look out for," Sun was saying as he swirled his chopsticks around in the liquid within his bowl. "But yeah, Ursas are a pain. You, uh, have any combat experience?"

Choking on her food slightly, she quickly swallowed another mouth full, coughing quickly to clear her throat. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "You must be joking! I could never stand any chance against those things!"

"Oh, sorry," Sun fumbled slightly, having the grace to look ashamed. "You knew Neptune, I just though... ah, nevermind."

"We just know her from the club," Neptune said. "Not from training or anything."

Laughing again, Sun asked, "Who's 'we'? You and your shadow?"

"Your friends, Blake and Yang,” Carm explained. “They were there. Blake mentioned you all knew each other. Forgive me though, I'm a little surprised that she'd know any huntsmen-in-training!"

"Well, she's one herself," Sun said easily. "And we're all getting together for the Vytal Festival and all that. I was on my way here for it when I met her."

"Psh, you're pulling my leg." Though when the two were silent as she ate her next mouth full of food, she began to muse on that more. She knew next to nothing about the other two. She didn't know where they worked, what they did... This actually made the most sense.

But then, panic set through her as her eyes widened. If she was a huntress-in-training, she was still in school… "You're... You're not kidding? How old is she?"

"Blake?" Sun asked, not even waiting for her to respond. "Seventeen, I'm pretty sure. Unless she had a birthday - dang, do you think she did? Should I ask? I don't want to miss her birthday and then not get her anything, I’d never get anywhere if I’m that dumb."

"Dude, she is NOT interested," Neptune assured Sun while flicking him in the forehead with his chopsticks. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Seventee- oh... Oh my god." _Seventeen._ That was young. Far younger than what she had assumed her and Yang were. She had put them around her age, in their mid twenties from how they looked and dressed. It seemed she was way off. "I'm presuming Beacon academy, right? They... never said they were students."

Sun blinked as if trying to understand why Carmine was upset. "Uhh, okay. Why, how old are you?"

"You dope!" Neptune hissed. "You're not supposed to ask girls that, it's rude!"

"Twenty four." This was now an uncomfortable subject. How much did the two know? Did they know what the three of them got up to in her apartment? Did they even know she invited them home with her?

Either way, Carm would be having a few words with Blake and Yang. Soon. "Would you mind taking me to the campus? I want to have a talk with them, and not over scrolls."

"Sure, yeah," Sun said, though he now looked slightly green around the gills. He'd been trying to work his flirtation magic on an adult. Not just someone his age, but a woman who had been out in the world; of course it hadn't worked.

However, if anything, Neptune looked even more uncomfortable. He'd been able to tell how Carmine was looking at Blake, what her intentions were. Maybe not at first, but it had eventually sank in. If Carm had been less surprised about their ages being so different, he would have thought she was a little bit of a cougar, but obviously she had simply been blissfully unaware. And now, he had accidentally “outed” Blake as a student. Why did he always mess everything up?

"Yeah, right this way," he said as he immediately stood, smacking Sun on the shoulder to let him know their meal was over.

* * *

Once led to the campus, the boys had left Carm to it. She knew the location of the dorm from the map on her scroll, how to get there, and when they would be in the dorms from Sun’s hints. Everything was set. But what could she say?

First thing was first, she needed to make sure they were in. Or at least, make sure they were taking. And she was going to do that by typing a message out for Blake to receive. Oblivious to the world around her, until she suddenly knocked shoulders with someone else.

"OOFF! S-sorry about... That..."

"Quite alright!" a lilting, timid voice answered her from slightly above her own height. When Carm looked up, she saw a pleasantly round face framed by silky brown hair... and long, tapering rabbit ears hovering above it. "Are you, though? Alright, I mean."

Upon looking at the new figure, Carm found herself staring at one thing in particular. _Ears_. Her weakness. And they were huge! By far, this woman’s soft-seeming ears were the biggest she had ever seen, and completely adorable.

But to stop being rude, she shook her head right away, offering a smile. "Nope, no way. Silly me for not looking where I was going; distracted hardcore there, heh."

"You were, a bit." The girl shifted nervously from foot to foot, chewed on her lip, then waved as she seemed to realise it had been a bit long since she had spoken and things were growing more awkward. "Take care, then!" And then she paced off, cheeks slightly pink.

"Y-yeah... You too." She spoke softly. Her own cheeks had flared red as she watched the girl wander off. She was the same height as Blake, except the ears of course, which were way longer. Definitely more timid, and yet she seemed older than the Faunus she had slept with. Wiser, but more nervous. Who was she?

But no, she was at Beacon for a reason. And so pacing toward the building again, she began typing on her scroll...

_CARM: Heya Blake! Having a good day at work? ;)_

* * *

Said Faunus glanced up from the book she was reading at her scroll on the nightstand when it flashed. Reading the text, a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Thinking for a moment, her thumbs went to work.

_BLAKE: Pretty good. How about you, sexxay? :3_

_CARM: Oh, boring as usual. Reception work is a drag. Would much rather be sipping a Strawberry Sunrise with you two ladies._

There was no comment on the word 'Sexy' used in the previous text. It was something trivial perhaps, but it was on purpose. But before another text could be sent, she received another.

_CARM: Guessing your day is pretty tiring too? :(_

One of Blake's ears perked up as she heard Yang come in, back from her workout. She raised one hand briefly before she went back to texting.

_BLAKE: Not too bad on my end. Actually I've been reading most of today... and maybe I'll take you up on that Sunrise soon! :D_

"Wheeeeeww. I am ooone big bucket of sweat." Instead of asking first, Yang right away took a seat right by the faunus's side, nuzzling right into it teasingly. She knew Blake could never resist when she was dripping with perspiration.

Carm however, could. And was still keeping her cool on the situation.

_CARM: oh nice! Sounds good. Where do you work again?_

The corners of her lips turned up when she smelled the heady aroma of sweat, but she forced herself to ignore Yang until after she finished replying. Though she wasn't sure what to say. It seemed as though Carm thought she and Yang were older than they were, and she wasn't sure she wanted to shatter that impression. Then again, she certainly didn't want to lie.

_BLAKE: Actually, it's at Beacon Academy. Both me and Yang._

It was simple, and not quite a falsehood.

"Sooo... My little pussy cat..." The blonde already began, turning to face her as she looked up with half closed eyes. She was well aware Blake loved the smell, no doubt due to the Faunus part of her. But regardless, she made use of it as she made two of her fingers 'walk' up her arm. "What say this mucky pup catches this little kitty?"

But then the scroll buzzed once more.

_CARM: Oh I see! :O Are you assistants or something? Teachers?_

_BLAKE: Something like that_

Blake replied shortly as she shivered, resisting the urge to flick her arm out and slap Yang. It was her instinctual reaction to being pestered, but she actually had no desire to hurt her battle partner for such an innocuous transgression.

"Is this what's known as... cat-calling?" Might as well beat the queen to that pun.

"Yo! That's my line.” She chuckled, leaning in to deliver a quick cheeky kiss to her neck. "What say you put that ol' scroll down so we can-"

Once again, a buzzing. Carm really wasn't giving up!

_CARM: Sounds exciting! So there should be no problem with me visiting during my lunch hour one day, right?_

Blake felt her stomach flutter. If Carm did visit, that would make it all too obvious that they were students. Maybe she wouldn't have a problem with it, but then again, what if she did? Leaning over slightly, she held the screen in front of Yang's face.

"What should I tell her?"

"She… doesn't know?" Yang asked, looking through the last few messages on the screen. But to help out, she suggested, "Maybe mention you had a butt tonne of work to do right now, she seems reasonable enough to understand."

"Maybe..." Biting her lip, Blake weighed the pros and cons of lying again, but in the end she frowned at Yang and said, "Maybe we could just get dressed in our normal street clothes and meet her outside or something."

"Well if you mean now, I'm gonna have to shower. You might like my stink, but I doubt Carm would. Here, pass it over." Taking the scroll gently from her hands, she typed out the following, allowing Blake to see before she allowed it to send.

_BLAKE: You mean now? I'm a little busy today, but could meet you later if you'd like??? ;D_

"Fine," Blake sighed. "I guess 'busy' isn't that bad."

"Aaaand send." Once clicking the button, she then quickly placed the scroll on the bedside table rather then back in her hands, just so she could then nuzzle right against Blake, looking up at her innocently. Putting on her best puppy face, she said in a soft voice, "Can mucky puppy have kitty now? Pleeeaaasse?"

"Stop it," she half-laughed, half-grunted as she tried to shove Yang's eager face away from herself. "Seriously, what's the matter with you?" I thought you and Weiss just 'played' a couple days ago."

"Yeah, and? I figured might treat you while I'm all stoked from my workout... If you’re down?"

But as soon as she asked, there was a knock at the door. Of all the times for someone to want to come in… Immediately, Blake flopped down completely on the bed. Yang was just barely starting to get her to come around to the notion of having a bit of fun, and now this!

"Who is it?" No answer. Grunting, she hopped up from the bed and went to fling the door wide open. "Seriously, what are y... you..."

"Busy, huh?" the redhead asked, eyeing the girl up and down. She was still in her school uniform, and Yang was in her workout gear. The look on her face was another priceless sight, but she wasn't too concerned. Not when she looked at Blake again.

"I can certainly see that. I'm ever so sorry to interrupt your _work_."

"Wh.... whaaaat are you doing here?" Blake sputtered, still trying to wrap her head around seeing the redhead in a setting other than one she was expecting. "How did you even get onto campus? I didn't think we could have visitors!"

"Well excuse me, but-" When realising she was raising her voice, the redhead quickly looked around, before stepping into the room, shutting the door behind her. From then on, she was talking in hushed tones. "I didn't think students were allowed to go out drinking in clubs. Students! Do you two even have any idea how old I am?!"

Shifting guiltily, Blake glanced over at where Yang sat on the bed and then back to Carmine. "No? I mean, I figured probably twenty or twenty-one, somewhere in there... if you have a job and all that stuff. Didn't matter much to me, I guess?"

"It may not matter to you, but it matters to me! I'm _Twenty Four!"_ She thought it best to state that fact firstly, but then continued. "And my job? I'm a receptionist in a small office on the edge of Vale, but there we help students find other jobs at the end of their studies. Do you have any idea what could happen if someone found out that we... We slept together!? Being fired would be putting it lightly!"

The colour in Blake's face began to drain at the number of her age, and got paler and paler as she went on. Their indiscretions could cost her that job? It didn't seem right, but obviously it was possible if Carm was worried about it.

"I... god, I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know?"

"How was I supposed to know you were a student? I asked you what you did, and you said you worked, that you and Yang were work colleagues!" As the conversation went on, the anger seemed to fizzle out into sadness and confusion, leaving Carm just placing one of her hands on her forehead. "This is just one huge mess... I don't know what to do myself."

"For your information," Blake said in a shaky voice, "we DO work together; we're team partners. So you can't say we were lying!"

"You're _seventeen!"_ she snapped, hands curling into fists as she did so, and tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to be shouting at her new friend, not after the night they shared that week ago. "Both of you… you're seventeen. You're first years! I... I like you both, a lot; a hell of a lot! But I... I can't do it. It's far too risky!"

“Didn’t seem to matter to you when you were grabbing after Blake’s ears all the time,” Yang muttered under her breath. And though Carm did flush darker, she didn’t respond to that.

Only then did Blake feel like she had done anything wrong. The fact remained that neither of them had asked about each other's ages, but how could she have let this happen? Yang should have thought of it; she was more accustomed to the world of clubbing, trying to hook up with people.

"I'm really sorry, okay? God, I... we didn't mean any harm, we just thought it was... was fun..."

"It was fun," Carmine confirmed, folding her arms as once again a red blush came to her face, as she found herself looking away. "And it's a night I will never forget. But… we shouldn’t do it again. Not while you're still first years. It's far too risky."

Then another part of this struck home to Blake; technically speaking, it was perfectly legal for any Hunter or Huntress-in-training to consent to sexual activities. She wouldn’t be _arrested_ for sleeping with seventeen-year-olds. Still, there was a social stigma about them doing that with someone outside the school, or older. More "frowned upon" than actually bad. But Carmine's coworkers would probably still look at her as if she were a deviant, even if she retained her job.

"Wow, I feel terrible. You know we weren't trying to hurt you on purpose, right? You do know that, you have to!"

"I know that. I didn't think you two would do that. Not for a second. I'm just…" There was a deep sigh as she tried to string her words together, and tried to keep herself from suddenly bursting into tears. Finally as she looked up to the Faunus, and over to her lover on the bed, she said softly, "I really, really like you two. Not just because of our night. I don't want to fall out with you both over this, because you're both important to me. I just wanted answers. That's all."

Hunching her shoulders slightly, Blake turned away to stare off toward one of their desks, distraught and light-headed. "You're... not going to be able to see us again, are you?"

"As lovers? No." But then reaching for her hand, she took it into her own, making sure she could look into the faunus's yellow eyes. "As friends... Yes."

"Okay," Blake said softly, voice still tight. "I was really… really worried. Are you sure it won't be too dangerous to be seen with us around?"

"I can be friends with whoever I like. That's allowed. But anything further... That would severely risk my job." Although when she looked at Yang once again, she leant into Blake's ear, whispering to her. "Besides, you got one needy girlfriend already. I don't think you'd want another."

At that, Blake had to fight down raucous laughter. If Carm only knew their situation with Weiss! However, instead she merely whispered, "Yes, I guess this does... simplify things." Then she said, a bit louder, "You really can't date anyone associated with Beacon at all? That's pretty harsh."

"Well, it's mainly anyone under 20. So seniors aren’t so much a problem."

Though that comment made Yang perk up, smirking as she looked toward the redhead. "Hey, Velvet's a senior. Biiig ears."

Rolling her eyes, Blake sighed in Yang's general direction. "You say that like Carm will literally date any Faunus who comes along."

"I thought she did. She dated you, didn't she?" she teased, smirking once again.

Carm however laughed nervously before backing up again. "That was all I came to say really. I'm sorry for intruding on your lunch."

"Wait, you're going?" Blake asked in some surprise. "But you just got here! Are you... I mean, do you really have to go?"

"I'm still working unfortunately, otherwise I would. But... We can meet up again outside our hours soon, shall we?" She smiled. Truth be told, she was rather sad about the encounter. Sad about losing the two.

The Faunus girl felt lost and scared, unable to suppress the feeling that she had done something wrong. Desperate for reassurance, she looked over at Yang, hoping her partner would have some words of wisdom, something to soothe her fraying nerves.

"Hey, we really mean it, you know? We would never wanna hurt you. We like you, too," The blonde chirped up, moving off from the bed to pace over to the girls. Of course, not daring to wander too close to avoid comments on her scent.

Carm however just softly smiled. "I know. You're both brilliant people, and I'd hate to lose you both. But... I just had to put my two cents in about this."

"Looks like we messed up, Yang," Blake sighed. Then she shrugged as if to unburden herself from the sadness and regret. "At least... we still have a friend, though. We'll see you around, okay?" Unable to resist, she darted in and threw both arms around Carmine's neck, squeezing tightly. Though it was true they would remain friends, the feeling of loss was still quite powerful.

Right away, Carm wrapped her arms back around Blake's back, squeezing her close for one last close hug. Unable to help herself, she left a very quick kiss on her cheek before she pulled away, blushing intensely. "T-take care of each other, okay?"

"We will," Blake said softly, tears in her eyes. Mentally, she would be sorting through this happening for some months to come, but it would be much easier to handle knowing that Carm bore her no ill will. And with no further comment, other then a small wave to them both, Carm turned and left. Leaving the two alone once again.

Needless to say, the blonde was no longer in a mood to do such things. "...We really fucked up."

"God, I wasn't even thinking about ages or anything!" Blake lamented as she threw her arms around her friend's shoulders. "She didn't seem that much older than us, y'know? Like, am I crazy or stupid for thinking she was twenty? Maybe even younger?"

"No, I thought she was pretty young too. I mean, damn…" Right away, Yang held her friend close, nuzzling into her shoulders to help calm her down. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"Yeah." But she couldn't shake the feeling that one or both of them should have done something to avoid this unfortunate consequence.

* * *

After taking a short break to have a cry in one of the public bathrooms, Carmine began to make her way out of the building. But that short break seemed to do nothing to help her feelings. She was hurt, to say the least, and she was worried. What if someone did find out and told her employers? Or what if the girl's teachers found out and they got expelled? It was all a huge mess. On her part for not asking Blake's age, and on Blake's for lying about her stage of employment.

Not only that, but she really adored the two girls. They made her feel more love in one night then people had before in her relationships. And now that was all over. Maybe their friendship would survive, but she had lost so much… There was no point in her heading back into work for the rest of the day in this state, so she thought. And so she had sat herself down under one of the campus trees, trying to hold back tears again.

"St- still distracted hardcore?"

The timid voice was coming from a girl towering over Carmine, casting a shadow that blocked out the sun. After a few seconds, she bent closer, her long, brown hair fluttering slightly in the breeze. "I hope I'm not interrupting..."

"H-huh?" Looking up to the rabbit Faunus, Carm quickly wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand, sniffing quite loudly. "No, no you're fine."

"You most certainly aren't," she observed with a frown, quickly dropping down to her knees and leaning in for a better look. "Come on, what's the matter?"

Trying her best to avoid eye contact with the girl, she sniffed again, attempting as best she could to compose her thoughts. But she could only chuckle. "How's this for a first impression? I almost knock you down, and now I'm bawling my eyes out."

“No drama. Honest.” Still frowning, the other girl reached into a pocket and produced a handkerchief. As she held it out, she said in a soft, soothing voice, "My name's Velvet. What's yours, then?"

"Carmine. Or Carm."

“Carmine is a lovely name. And how are you going?”

She tried to laugh again, taking the hanky as she used it to dab the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. It was only then she could well up enough courage to tell her what was wrong. "I messed up. I messed up a lot."

"Aw, whatever happened can't have been _this_ bad. It’ll be right. If… you wanted, I've got two rather large ears that are really good at listening. It's fine if you don't want to tell a stranger, though."

Looking up to the girl, Carm could see an earnest look in her eyes. Someone she felt she could trust, even if she didn't know her. And so she sniffed again and bit the bullet.

"I was dating someone. But I just found out they're a first year here. Far younger than I assumed. My job could be at risk if people found out."

That caused the Faunus to blink. "Oh. But that's awful! What sort of job do you have that would care about a thing like that? Obviously you haven't done anything illegal; I mean, it might sound dodgy to them, but if you liked him…"

"Helping students find jobs after their studies. Obviously not students from here, huntsmen and huntresses have their careers there and then, but others need assistance. It would be unprofessional for me to date someone in education, and a first year? The age difference would really be frowned upon."

"I... can see how it would. Gosh, I'm sorry, love." Then Velvet rested a comforting hand on Carm's shoulder and didn't take it away, didn't shrink back or drop back... but it became all too obvious that she was trembling. Comforting her new friend was far outside her usual comfort zone. "Is he anyone I know? M-maybe I could keep an eye on him, make sure nobody comes sniffing around."

There was a slight chuckle. Seemed Carm's lesbian appearance wasn't at full power today. _"She_ is in the first year... I... don't know if she would appreciate me telling who she is."

"Oh, 'she'? Hmm..." Velvet didn't seem entirely shocked by the confession. "Well... no worries, you don't have to tell me at all. But I'm here for you, as long as you need, alright?"

"You've only just met me, though? Why would you want to help me?"

That seemed to catch her off-guard. "Well... you seem like a perfectly lovely person. Letting you feel this bad about yourself doesn't seem right."

Sniffing once again, she softly smiled at the girl. "T-thank you... I'm just.... Not used to it I guess."

"That's fine," Velvet responded with a nervous amusement. "I'm not used to doing this, either."

"I guess. Well, I guess I'll try to be cheerier anyhow." And sniffing once again, she smiled at the girl warmly. "Thank you so much, Velvet."

"No worries." But still she lingered. It was as if she wanted to say something, had it clearly in her mind, but couldn't force herself to speak it aloud. Instead, she just kept staring down at her own knees.

"So, I'm guessing you're a student too?" Carm asked, simply to make polite conversation. And to stop herself staring at such long, silky ears.

"Ah, y-yes! In my final year before leaving. It's not so bad up here, really. My team's quite good, and I have loads of friends, and... and you didn't ask me any of that," she finished quietly, cheeks turning pink.

"Hey, it's a good skill to have. I gotta admit, when The Breach happened, I just ended up running away with a Death Stalker on my tail. Least you can stand your ground." After pausing a moment, she couldn't help but comment further, "I wouldn't expect you to be a huntress if, say, I met you in the street though. I bet you kick ass."

"Oh goodness!" Velvet gasped. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have helped more, protected you! And well, perhaps I'm not the most gifted of Huntresses, but I can hold my own, so..." Then she seemed to find her nerve that she was searching for earlier. "So if y-you would permit me, perhaps I could walk you back home? If you don't mind, of course."

"I-I... Really? You'd... Do that for me?" She tilted her head, finding herself taking a quick peek up at her ears again. They really were adorable. "I'd be honoured."

Self-conscious, her ears twitched - not just once, but twice. Then, as if more an excuse to distract herself than for the action itself, she pushed to her feet and reached down for Carmine's hand.

It took so much effort to stop her from squealing with delight. It really was adorable! How she wanted to touch the- No. This was not appropriate. Velvet was a new friend, it was silly to push her weird fascinations on her. So taking the hand, she hauled herself to her feet.

"OOPS!" Velvet cried out, stumbling as she tried to counterbalance, raising her arms up protectively - and suddenly finding that she had pinned the red-haired woman up against the tree.

"...oops."

Right away Carmine found herself blushing violently, finding herself staring into the girl's eyes. She was around the same height as her, apart from the ears of course. But with her being a huntress, her muscles were much better toned, and body was a very flattering figure.

But rather than stare all day, she just chuckled nervously and tried to pass it off. "N-now now, we've only just met!"

Blinking, Velvet simply stared back for a long moment, feeling the closeness and relishing it even as she seemed to be trig to figure out how to escape. "We've what? I mean, yes, this- oh. GOODNESS, I- that's not what I meant by this at all, it wasn't on purpose!"

Already she could tell that Velvet seemed to be extraordinarily shy. Not only did she have cute ears and an amazing body, but it seemed the rabbit Faunus had an adorable personality, also. And not wanting to spook her, she simply placed her hands onto her shoulders, pushing her upright again.

"There you go, no harm done."

The subtle movement made the light blush begin to deepen, and the Faunus squeaked and folded both ears down to cover her own face. "S-s-suppose not."

Once they were stood upright again, she reached forward and took Velvet's hand in her own, before gesturing onward with her head. "Come on. It's a bit of a walk from here."

"It... it is." One of her ears twitched up to reveal a round, peering eye. "Not that I m-mind, if I share it with you."

And with that, Velvet more allowed Carmine to lead her to her own home than the other way around.

* * *

 

"Well, home sweet home!"

After half an hour of walking, and a wonderful chatter, it seemed the journey was over. As much as she couldn't wait to get home on her sofa, the redhead couldn't help but feel saddened about leaving the girl. Leaning against the door, she looked nervously toward the girl again, tilting her head.

"Sooo..."

"Sooo..." Velvet wasn't sure what to say, either. Timid as the girl was, conversation was not forthcoming, but she found it a lot easier to respond to what Carm had to say than to come up with topics on her own. "Th-this is your place, is it?"

"Yeah... Sure is." Once again she looked around her small apartment. Things were somewhat messy, mainly, cardigans were left in the sofa. Cups were left on the table, but all in all it was still kept tidy. Finally working up the courage, she stepped over to one side. "Would you like to come in?"

Mouth forming a half-smile, half-frown, she asked, "Are you sure? You don't h-have to just to be polite, I'm f-fine."

"I'm asking because I want to. Really. What do you drink, tea? Coffee?" She smirked at the word coffee. From their chatter she had learnt that ‘CFVY’ was in fact her team name.

"Tea, if you please," she said with a polite little smile. Polite, yet eager. With that, she stepped through the threshold and into Carmine's territory.

Closing the door behind her, she then quickly dashed over to the sofa before she could get to it, picking up the clothes to toss them onto her bed. "Aaaand these…" Then she grabbed the cups she could on the table, quickly dashing around the corner to the kitchen area. But once in there she called out to her new friend, "Make yourself comfy! I'll have your tea in a minute! Do you take sugar?"

"I could help you tidy!" Velvet blurted out. Then, ducking her head in shame, she followed that up with, "I m-mean, with two sugars and milk!"

"You are not lifting a finger, you are my guest!" she shouted back, already filling up the kettle quite audibly from the kitchen.

"W-well, if you're sure!" But she got no answer. Deciding it was best to just do as Carm bade her, she paced to the couch and sat primly on the edge, folding her hands atop her knees.

Before she got too comfortable, however, her scroll began to buzz in her pocket. A startled yelp burst from her mouth before she could help it, but then she hastily fumbled the device free and opened to read the text message.

 _COCO:_ _Heeeeeyyyy_

It was from Coco. Her team leader. But as per usual, that wasn't the first message she'd receive.

_COCO: You wanna get together tonight? I just got a shower but I fancy gettin' dirty again ~_

Velvet felt her heart leap up into her throat. No, no, she couldn't be getting naughty Coco texts here and now! This was a most inopportune moment! Glancing toward the kitchen, her thumbs went flying over the virtual keyboard.

_VELVET: Not at the moment, I'm down in Vale_

_COCO:_ _Oh reeeeally?_

This seemed to give her leader ammunition.

_COCO: That is a shame. I really fancied being rough and tough tonight as well, especially if I bite that spot you like ~_

That was when her fumbling hands managed to drop the scroll onto the coffee table, making a deafening clattering sound. Bringing up that sort of biting always unseated her. The sound coming from the other room made the redhead perk up again. "Everything okay in there?"

"Sorry! I'm fine, no worries!" Picking it up hastily, she started texting back.

_VELVET: Coco, I'm at someone's house! Please don't do that right now! ;-;_

_COCO: Oh seriously? Damn, sorry. Do you want me to leave you to it?_

_COCO: Hey hey! Is this a friend or a 'friend'? ;J_

_VELVET:_ _Just a friend, I promise! Coco stop please?_

It was making her so nervous. What if Carmine walked in when she was still blushing to the gills?!

_COCO: hey, I wouldn't mind if it was a 'friend' you know, I know you've been wanting something like that for a while._

And the kettle in the other room had boiled. There was just an audible pouring of water, as the scroll buzzed again.

_COCO: Might as well see if Fox is interested. But lemme know how it goes, yeah? I owe you a butt slap if you get laid <3 _

Grimacing, Velvet shot back, "Thanks for the encouragement, have fun" and tucked the scroll away. Then she yanked it back out and double-checked it was on silent mode before she stowed it again; there was no sense in actually inviting Carmine to see the sorts of things her friend would be texting her!

"Teeeaaaa with two sugars and milk." Finally walking back into the room, Carm handed a mug over to the rabbit Faunus, before sitting on the other sofa with her own. "Sorry it took so long. My kettle's been so... weird as of late. So, um, you were telling me about your team?"

"F-forget about them," Velvet said almost instinctively as she blew across the surface of the liquid. "I mean, um... well, there's the four of us, and we've been on a lot of missions together. If you like women with strong personalities, you might like Coco, but I'll warn you... she can be... a bit much."

"Is she by any chance that girl with the massive-ass machine gun? I think I remember seeing her." Of course this was in reference to The Breach. It was a huge event in Vale history, after all.

"Aye, that would be her!" Velvet laughed quietly. "Well, yes. I'm fairly comfortable on the team, I suppose. Yatsuhashi and Fox are fairly easy to get along with, but Coco is... she always really takes care of me, but there are times I'm not quite sure how to handle her personality."

"As in difficult to get along with? Or far too easy to?" Frowning slightly, she remembered Blake and Yang… "I'm in a similar boat if it's the latter. The person I was dating was... Well, more of a social matter rather than romantic."

"Both," Velvet answered, scooting forward very slightly. "So there was a social problem with you and your, erm, acquaintance? I'm not sure I follow. What sort of problem?"

"Uuumm... Well." Placing the drink down a moment to allow it to cool down, she began. "That has to stay between us. But, you're aware of my… acquaintance's age. My own is 24. Big difference. Not just that, but she's in a relationship with someone else. Not cheating, no, don't get me wrong! But a… kind of _open_ relationship."

Shrugging her shoulders, Velvet allowed herself to admit, "Right, I can relate to that situation. Goodness, I hate to think of you being forced to walk away from it because of what society would think, though. That's just so... heartbreaking."

"Yeah... But at the same time... I guess it's inevitable it would end anyway, you know? I mean, this girl really _really_ loves her partner, even though she won't admit it. I see them having a future together, so... I don't want to intrude on that." Finding herself blushing again, she attempted to look away from her guest, staring at her cup instead. "I'm kinda jealous. That's what I want, if I could have it."

"Oh, Carm..." Scooting forward to be able to reach across the table, Velvet placed a firm hand on her new friend's wrist. "I think most of us want that, on some level. You'll find it eventually. Don't give up hope, yeah?"

Smiling gratefully, she looked to her new friend, placing a hand on top of hers in response. "I won't, don't worry. Just... Being gay kinda makes things hard, not to mention I am shy as hell."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly an extrovert," Velvet said in a low voice, unconsciously slipping her thumb up and over Carm's fingers, caressing them. It was meant to be reassuring, but seemed to hint at more. The feeling of a thumb gently stroking her hand caused her to blush all the more. Even such an innocent gesture felt amazing. Felt sincere. Velvet was far too good for this world.

In that soft silence, she found herself looking up at her ears again, blushing once more. "D-did I mention your ears are really pretty?"

"My what?" Velvet's eyes flicked up to follow Carm's glance, and then her ears pinned back behind her hair, two slight lumpy bits of them still visible. "Oh, y-you don't have to say things like that to make me feel better, I- I know they're weird."

"Don't have to? Velvet... Why would I lie? They're adorable." She smiled even more when they moved. She absolutely loved watching how they did so with such ease. It was interesting. "I think I should tell you that I… _really_ like ears."

Voice ten times quieter than it was before, she averted her eyes and said, "Normal human ears, maybe, not great big floppy monstrosities like mine."

"Big floppy- wait wait wait... May I?" But not even waiting for an answer, she began to reach to her ears, stroking down the length of them. Such soft fur! It, quite appropriately, felt like velvet. And the size only made things better.

"These are _gorgeous_. Not ugly at all."

Shivering, Velvet had to fight to keep herself perfectly still. Having her ears touched usually went hand in hand with being ridiculed, and it was hard for her not to react the same way this time. Of course, after the first few gentle caresses, she started coming closer to letting herself believe Carm wasn't going to hurt or attack her.

"You... you really think so?" she finally asked in a trembling voice.

"I know so. They're so soft..." She couldn't help but blush lightly, continuing to pet the large pair of ears, rubbing her hands through the silken fur. As she brought them higher, she found her hand wandering between them, delivering a soft scratch just at the scalp by them, testing the reaction.

However, Velvet wasn't nearly as sensitive to the scalp-scratching as Blake had been. Her eyes drifted closed and she smiled faintly, but there was no stronger reaction than that. Pleasurable, but not overly so.

"Carmine... you can't know what this means to me," she confided at length. "That you genuinely like them instead of thinking I'm some sort of freak..."

"How could anyone think you're a freak? Look at you, you've got adorable ears, an even cuter face, great body-" Had she actually just said that out loud? She had. Realising her mistake she instantly covered her own mouth, blush furiously building.

"O-oh." That was all she could think to say in response to a comment like that. Her brain simply couldn't come up with anything else, and trying any harder might make her brain short out. Instead of directly confronting those feelings and what they might mean, she took a different approach.

"My teammates do tell me things like that now and again. I just... how am I supposed to believe that when the rest of the world keeps telling me otherwise?"

"The rest of the world is blind. They gotta be." Carm smiled, taking one of her hands again as she stared into her eyes. "I mean... Look at today. You didn't know me, but you saw I was upset, so you got to know me. You made an effort to help a stranger. That by itself is beautiful, let alone how much I like how you look. People like those don’t deserve to know someone like you."

Against her will, Coco's insinuations came back to her; that her new friend might become a "friend" eventually. But Velvet most certainly was not after that relationship with someone she barely knew, even if the someone in question was cute as a button. She couldn't reply, it was too difficult. Acting quickly, she took a sip of tea to distract herself - and promptly bumped the teacup against her own chin, dumping the liquid all down her front.

"ACK!" she gasped out. "Gosh, that's boiling - OW!"

Eyes widening in surprise, she quickly backed off from the girl, giving her space to allow the air to cool her down. "Oh Christ I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you want me to get some cold water?!"

"Might be wise!" Already she had set the teacup down and was waving frantically at her shirt, hoping to cool it down. "And a towel!"

"Got it!" And with that the redhead frantically ran to the kitchen, grasping an empty jug to fill entirely with water. And on her way out, she grabbed one of the smaller towels from the bathroom. Within a few seconds she was back in the room, handing the jug over to her, and placing the towel on the table nearby.

"Here, lemme get you a shirt to borrow. We'll get yours all washed."

"Cheers!" As Carm went to her dresser and began rummaging for a shirt, Velvet poured a small amount of the cold water onto her shirt to counter the heat of the tea, cursing herself the entire time. Must she be so clumsy all the time? She was only too glad her clothing had absorbed all of the tea and none ended up on her hostess's furniture.

Once her chest felt cooler, she quickly tugged the soaked shirt up and over her head, careful not to pull her hair out, then setting it on the table and taking up the towel as her free hand unhooked her bra.

"Ah-hah. This should be your size!"

But just as she said those words and turned around, she had interrupted as Velvet took her bra off, and was staring at her bare back. Carm was absolutely right about her having an impressive body, and seeing it without clothes was a treat. But trying not to intrude, she covered her eyes, holding out the red flannel shirt toward her. "I-I'll look away till you're done, okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Ah! I-" She had spun and pressed a towel to her front, but then saw it wasn't necessary; Carm was preserving her modesty. "Oh, th-thank you. No, my skin's a bit red but I don't think it's anything worth going to hospital over." Still holding the towel there, she took the shirt and laid it over the back of the couch as she finished drying herself.

"Oh thank god. Just... Lemme know when you're done okay?" Nervously she turned her back on the girl, looking at her walls instead. A thought did come to mind; washing her shirt would take hours... Unless… "Listen, do you, maybe, wanna stay the night? Would mean you can get cleaned up properly in the shower and stuff."

Velvet hesitated. Her immediate reaction was to squeal "NO NO OF COURSE NOT!", but she wasn't sure that was how she wanted to approach this. Carmine was offering her a kindness, and one that might lead places-

No. She cut herself off from that sort of thinking; it wasn't fair to either of them for her to contemplate something of that nature with someone she just met. However, maybe she could simply shower and change, curl up on the couch while the washing tried to rout any pending tea stains.

"Are... you sure you wouldn't mind? Not that I really need a shower, but... does sound nice, and I do have tea all over my clothes, so..." Of course, her nature wouldn't let her commit to this plan. "But you don't have to, I could just borrow a bag for the dirty clothes and bring yours back to you another time!"

"Of course I don't mind! It's the least I can do for you helping me today." The redhead couldn't help but peek over her shoulder a little again, seeing a the girl was dabbing herself dry. _'Why didn't this girl come into the club before Blake did?'_ she couldn't help but think to herself. If only the kiss was with-

This wasn't the time to think of such things. They'd only just met! It would be ridiculous. "Seriously though, I do want to thank you. And if I can by letting you stay... Then I will."

Ducking her head shyly, the rabbit-eared woman said, "You don't need to keep thanking me for doing the right thing, but... but you're welcome. And suppose I could take you up on that shower. Do you... have any other... things for me to wear?" She meant underthings, but couldn't bring herself to say as much.

"Y-yeah, of course. Um... You're about my size, I assume. Just lemme…" Wandering over to the bedside dresser, she fumbled around to find some appropriate underwear to hand over to her. It certainly didn't help that the majority of these were thongs or lace panties. When finding a suitable pair of simple white undies, she paired that up with a bra of the same colour, adding it to her pile of clothes. "Aaand I can get you a pair of jeans too, when you're out the shower."

"M-much appreciated." Despite how hard she tried to act nonchalant, her cheeks still flushed when she took the underwear. They weren't hers! They came into contact with Carmine's intimate areas on a regular basis! However, getting flustered wasn't going to solve anything. Nodding and smiling at her like a fool, she backed toward the bathroom with the towel still covering herself so as not to reveal her bare back again. "I'll be quick as can be, I promise - don't want to run up your utilities."

"Don't worry about it! Take as long as you need!" Carm called out just before the door closed behind her. What a situation to be in... Here was a new girl who she'd just met that same day, in her clothes, staying the night... Could this day have gone any smoother? Even if nothing were to happen, the redhead would be satisfied with making a new friend.

After a brief period of hyperventilating, Velvet finally laid the towel on the sink. This was going awful. Despite her intentions, she just seemed to keep demanding more and more from her new acquaintance. Drinking her tea, using her shower, borrowing her clothes... where would it end? Selling her furniture?

"Oh well," she gusted as she reached past the curtain and opened the tap to get the water warming.

For when Velvet was out of the shower again, Carm had already began making another pot of tea, this time also bringing in a plate of biscuits, a bowl of popcorn, and all sorts of little snacks. As well as things to eat and drink, she'd set a few film discs on the table, to allow her friend to pick one out if she didn’t want to sleep right away.

 _'She's so cute,'_ she thought to herself, sitting back on the sofa as she waited for her to come back out. _'She just seems very nervous... Maybe a film will help her relax.'_

A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened in a puff of steam and Velvet stepped out. Very obviously clad in only the flannel shirt and the white cotton panties, bare feet still leaving tiny puddles behind them, hair limp and clinging to her scalp and neck.

"Um," she began in an embarrassed tone. "Your b-bra was too small, I'm afraid. Sorry."

"Oh... Right. Sorry about that." In her rush to get a film and things ready, she'd forgotten to prepare a fresh pair of jeans for the poor girl. So, rather hastily she went to the drawer to fetch some. "I-um... Hope my jeans will fit you at least."

"They probably will," she giggled pleasantly, though she was still blushing from being so exposed. "And thank you! C-can I get the laundry started? The earlier, the better, of c... of course."

She had just noticed all the snack foods laid out on the table. This really was above and beyond. Was this really all because she had done such a simple thing as asked her what was wrong?

"Oh, yeah! Definitely! Here, we can swap." Handing over the pair of jeans in one hand, she kept her hand out to receive the rest if her clothes. But following her eye contact she could tell where she was looking… "Oh! You seemed a little... tense. So I figured, let's make the most of it, hmm? Make it a sleepover."

"You... are so precious," Velvet breathed, pushing the jeans up against her mouth. She was positively glowing. "And I would love to sleep over with you! N-not that I've ever really done that, to be entirely honest, except w-with my team... but we had to sleep in the same room, of course, since we're teammates, so this isn't really the same sort of s-situation." Frowning, she then hurriedly began to stuff her legs into the jeans. "I'm rambling, I apologise."

"Please don't. It's sweet." Carm couldn't stop the ever growing grin on her cheeks, nor the intense blushing. Everything about this girl was adorable. How was that possible?

However, when Velvet got the jeans hitched up to her hips, she made a discovery that made her stop dead in her tracks. They were low-rise at the waist. There was a reason the Faunus never bought those type of slacks. So far, it hadn't mattered because her shirt was hanging down and she had been facing Carmine, but if she turned around at any point...

"Dooo they fit okay?" she asked, noticing the girl had stopped dead in her tracks again. Slowly stepping toward the kitchen, she gestured to the clothes. "In fact, tell me in five seconds, I'll just sort these!"

"Oh! You d-don't have t..." But Carm had already dashed away with all of her tea-dampened clothes, leaving the rabbit-eared girl to stand there swaying back and forth, the tight, low-cut pants not hiding something she wished they would.

 _'Maybe if you choose a movie and sit down before she comes back, it won't be an issue,'_ she thought to herself. _'Yes, that sounds just the thing!'_ Forcing herself to move quickly yet carefully so as not to make any more spills today, she picked up the movies and flipped through them. Spruce Willis in _Wild Ride_ didn't get much of a reaction from the reviewers. What about _A Million Ways To Die In Vacuo?_ That might be at least marginally enjoyable. Hurriedly putting it in, she then flung herself down onto the sofa again, gratefully settling her rump back against the cushions. What a relief! Now, if she could just stay seated until her clothes were dry...

After a few minutes, and the sound of the washer starting, she returned to her guest. Glad to see she had picked out a movie, she smiled happily, plopping herself down on the seat next to her.

"Good choice. I really like this one. Fresh cup of tea?" she asked, leaning over to grasp the teapot, already pouring one for herself.

"Maybe j-just fill mine half-full," Velvet said embarrassedly. "But yes, thank you." Carm's warm presence next to her both made her more anxious and soothed her. That made little sense, but it was true. She propped feet up on the edge of the table so her knees would be up and in front of her slightly, somewhat shielding herself in that fashion.

Pouring half a cup for her guest, and then adding two spoonfulls of sugar, Carm handed over the fresh new cup to her, plopping herself down by the girl's side as she leant back on the sofa. Why was the girl so tense still? Had she really never done this before?

She hadn't, with anyone other than her team. The Faunus was painfully shy about making new friends; even though Team RWBY had been personable enough with her from the beginning, she never tried to approach them to cement a more solid friendship.

"S-so!" she piped up after taking a sip of the tea and finding that it was to her liking. "Shall we start the movie?"

"Oh, yes! Yes we shall!" Quickly hopping to her feet once again, she found herself leaning right over the table, reaching over for the remote on the other side. Of course, such an action would provide Velvet with a rather pleasant view, particularly of how well the jeans fit her backside.

 _'Why do I feel both jealous and... something else?'_ Velvet found herself thinking as she gazed at the rear end of her new companion. Such a pleasant shape... and free of the factor that prevented her from enjoying jeans like those on a regular basis. What would she even want to do with the shape of it, anyway? Touch it? Kiss it? Velvet wasn't a very adventurous person, even on those rare nights when Coco got her alone. It was mostly Coco being forceful and Velvet being receptive. When presented with opportunities like this for her to do something forceful herself, she always chickened out. Not on purpose, just an unfortunate truth.

 _'What if this time, I_ do _make a move?'_ she thought frantically. _'What if this time, I stand right up and slide my arms around her waist? Of course, I'm not even entirely sure I want to do such a thing, but might be fun, mightn't it?! Gosh, what's the matter with me?!'_ Of course, in the end she merely continued to stare with a look of longing.

Finally, the film had started. As always, there was the various opening credits and things, all giving Carm time to sit herself back down at Velvet's side, and carry with her the bowl of popcorn. She soon settled it into her lap and gestured for her new friend to tuck in.

But all the while, Carm was dealing with a similar debate. She wondered whether or not to make a move herself, or to just enjoy the evening as it was. Velvet was a precious creature, one whom she didn't want to rush.

For the time being, Velvet began to dip into the popcorn bowl, nibbling small handfuls at a time as the movie got underway. As Carm had said, it was one of her favourites, but Velvet hadn't seen it. She mostly stuck to her studies and training, even though she had read the rare book or watched the rare film and enjoyed them somewhat.

"Ohh, who's that boy?" she whispered to Carm, trying to keep her voice down so as not to disturb the movie too much.

"Him? Slate Magenta, he's more famous for voice acting cartoons, like _'My Sister's a Grimm'_ , _'The Celadon Show'_ that kind of stuff." She was of course referring to the star of the film, since no one else had turned up in the movie just yet. But she did perk up. "Oh, and Liam Navy is in this one. Appears a little further in though."

The Faunus brightened at a name she recognised. "Oh, I've heard of him! Wasn't he in that movie _'Fanged'_ last season?"

"Yeah that's him! Love his accent." She chuckled. In truth though, the burly accent of the great Liam Navy has nothing on the lovely Velvet's. Not that she would say such a thing, just yet. She was still thinking to herself of the best approach.

_'Should I yawn then put my arm around her? No, that's too cheesy... Should I snuggle up? Come on Carm, how hard can this be?!'_

"Yeah, it's alright," Velvet was whispering as she put her hand into the bowl for more popcorn. Of course, Carm had also done the same thing, and she felt their fingers brush. "Oh! I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to-"

"H-Hey, s'alright." Taking a leap of faith, she reached her hand further in, before interlocking her fingers with the rabbit faunus' own, looking back up to her with a nervous blush.

Something about the feeling made her own blush echo Carmine's. Perhaps it was the light coating of butter on their fingers, making them slippery... dirty. Or perhaps it was just that they were holding hands, no matter the circumstance. Fighting down her instincts to flee in terror, she waited to see what might happen next if she didn't let go.

Carm found the sounds around her fading out. Becoming nothing but muffled noise, as she focused on nothing. Nothing other then the beautiful woman in front of her. Especially her eyes. Without knowing what was motivating her, or making her do so, she found herself slowly leaning inward, closer to those eyes.

And Velvet leaned away. She wanted to be braver, to let her companion do whatever it was she meant to do when she reached her, but it went against her nature. Why did she have to be such a frightened creature all the time? However, the closer Carm got, the closer her own breath began to quicken; she couldn't conceal her curiosity entirely.

Noticing the girl was backing off again, she too backed down, leaning back to her upright position and releasing the hand she had held in the popcorn. "S-Sorry..." She muttered, finding her blush still remained on her face.

"No!" she squeaked initially, then cleared her throat. "I mean... no, don't be, I'm just... nevermind me. You were fine, it was f-fine."

But it wasn't; now she felt terrible, as if she had ruined everything. Why couldn't she simply be normal for once?! A lump formed in her throat when she thought about how nice it might have been to allow Carm to kiss her, and how cold and alone she felt now that she had dashed those hopes with her clumsiness.

The feelings were all too familiar for the redhead. Although she was nervous and awkward around all of her previous partners, this was finally someone who seemed to out-shy her. It reminded her only of herself, of her own first time really getting intimate with someone.

So, once more, she took the girl's hand in her own, once again, looking into her eyes. "Hey... I-I was this shy once, too..."

"Then..." Gulping, Velvet looked away. She needed to so she could push through her hesitance. "Then you know I really quite enjoy this but my brain just doesn't know how to handle it, right? Th-that I really quite enjoy _you_ and just don't know how to handle it, right?"

"Like, you just need someone to guide you? Or something? Or is it more that you're... skittish?" Carm asked, tilting her head once more. She was unsure of what she could do to help the girl in this situation.

"Dunno," she murmured noncommittally, but she did squeeze Carm's hand a little tighter. "This... this is good for now. Maybe we can do this for a bit and then... then try s-something else?" That made it sound as if she meant trying a lot more than just kissing, and her blush brightened as she stared down at her knees. What must this woman think of her now?

Nothing negative. The girl was trying, that in itself was something she deeply appreciated. And even if the night did just stay at them holding hands, she loved every moment. "Sure." She smiled, giving the hand another tight squeeze.

Appreciating the squeeze, Velvet shot her a very small, very sweet smile before turning her attention back to the movie. Her grip was stronger than ever.

About twenty minutes later, their hands were still linked, other two hands dipping into the popcorn bowl now and again. Eventually, they finished it off and Velvet bent in and picked up the biscuit plate, offering to settle it into Carm's lap; her own legs were still propped up defensively.

Eagerly accepting them into her lap, she took one of the more chocolatey ones from the plate, tucking into it with an eager smile. Perhaps Velvet would loosen up further when the film was over. It seemed that way, considering they still held hands.

Giving another squeeze to the hand, she looked over to her again. "Enjoying this?"

"I am," she laughed, glancing up pleasantly once she had finished swallowing her nibble of the sweet. A smudge of chocolate clung to the corner of her mouth. "Thanks so much for this."

"H-Hey you got a lil…" With her spare hand, she touched her own lips, attempting to gesture where it was. But seeing that had no reaction, she instead leant forward, placing her thumb on the area, wiping it away from her lip.

"There... All better." And from there, she didn't move her hand. Instead, it cupped the girl's face for a while, holding her gently.

After a tense moment of indecision, she leaned slightly into the touch, eyes sliding closed in gratitude. So gentle, so warm... she hoped the hand would stay there for a few minutes more.

"Thank you," she finally breathed. "M-may I?"

"M-May you...?"

Turning slightly, she pressed her lips up against Carm's thumb, allowing her tongue to poke out and just brush against the tiny smear of chocolate. One eye slit open, checking for a negative reaction, hoping she wasn't going too far.

The reaction was far from negative. It was an immediate, raging blush to her cheeks. Even more then what had occurred when she saw the girl's bare back. She was licking her, right there! The tongue continued to press against the thumb-skin, sliding across the surface hungrily. Much more than simply hungry for the chocolate on its surface. A few seconds later, she stopped, cheeks just as red as Carmine's when she pulled her mouth back.

"S-sorry, I... I didn't mean to be vulgar about it, I just... thought I'd help."

"You didn't. That was... nice." Continuing to cup the faunus girl's cheek, she nervously smiled, beginning to stroke delicately with her fingers, up and down, just by her human ears. "So soft..."

"Y-yeah," she whispered, still leaning into the touch, heart pounding in her throat, stomach fluttering in pleasure and anticipation. "Your hands are so soft... they're wonderful."

"A bit like you." The comment slipped out. It was never her intention to come off as cheesy or cliche, but the girl didn't move from the spot. It seemed it worked. Desperate to not ruin the moment this time, she remained still; testing if the girl would make the first move.

And Velvet did make a move, though it might not have been the expected one. Her own hand came up and pressed into the back of her friend's, holding it in place as her cheek rubbed gratefully against it, a very quiet moan burbling deep in her throat. Every so often, her lips brushed against the thumb, and she pursed them in when this happened - almost kissing, but not quite.

Humming in content, the redhead began to relax again. Visibly loosening up, she watched as Velvet continued to nuzzle against her hand, and let out soft quiet moans as she did so. Her thumb pressed in forward slightly, touching against her lips gently in a test to see how far she would go.

It happened rather quickly. One moment, it was simply caresses and slight pressure against lips. Then the tip of Carm's thumb was sliding in between lips, a warm tongue lightly teasing the underside. The deep brown eyes were closed as she thoroughly relished the sensation of having a tiny part of Carmine inside herself, of salty skin mingling with rich chocolate.

And even though such an action was tiny, it was still sensational for the woman to feel. Such delicate movements from a warm, wet part of her only made things worse for her urges. She could easily imagine what other uses that tongue could be put to.

"Velvet..." She whispered, opening her eyes at last. Once the thumb was out, the girl's eyes opened, gazing steadily at Carm. Her breath was coming tremendously fast, but she was acting neither scared nor confident. Simply watching to see how she really felt about what had just transpired.

Carm in herself was at a loss of breath. Such actions were driving her insane with need. All she wanted was to lean in once again, take her lips and then take her on the very couch they were sat on! But instead, the girl could only sigh, closing her eyes as she swallowed.

"Y-you just feel so... _Good_."

That didn't sound as if it could be true. Then again, it must be if she was being told that by such a gorgeous woman, one who had no reason to lie to her. "Do I?" she more mouthed than spoke aloud, suddenly very aware of fabric pulling taut across her chest, wood pressing into the arches of her feet. Skin against her face, warm and soft. And her own stomach did a somersault as she whispered, "F-feel more, then. If you like."

And she would. Her other hand then loosened itself from hers, only to then reach to her hip instead. And very slowly, that trailed its way upward, brushing her sides through the fabric of the flannel shirt, down again. Once the hand was against her back, she pulled the girl inward slowly, her own body beginning to advance as she closed her eyes again, whispering. "Oh... I will."

Before finally, she went all the way, pressing her lips up against Velvet's, kneading them softly.

There was a mild squeak of alarm when Carm's lips first found hers, followed by a tapering sigh of pleasure when she was able to relax into the kiss, her other hand raising up to rest against a shoulder. One of her knees was now resting on one of Carm's as they kissed, and her brain began to spin very slightly. Maybe she had only been denying how desperately she wanted this to happen from the very beginning.

There was a soft moan escaping out of Carmine's lips also, one that made her all the more brave. The hand left her cheek, and instead headed to the back of her neck, and then up into her hair. Meanwhile, the other hand began it's venture downward again, brushing right down her spine very delicately.

So distracted was she by the wandering hands touching her, the plying mouth at her own, that Velvet didn't sense the danger. She only felt herself wanting more, wanting this incredible woman to keep making her feel as fantastic as she did right in that moment. To that end, she allowed the arm on Carmine’s shoulder to drift down, resting on the firm backside she had so desperately wished to touch half an hour previous. Was she really doing this? Was she really daring to do such things?

When a hand grasped her backside, she tensed that area up slightly, thrusting forward against Velvet's hips by reflex reaction. But that only made her want even more. Opening her mouth a little more, she licked the girl's lower lip, inviting her inside with the tongue.

That was until… she felt a _something_ as her hand went lower along her spine to its base. As soon as she felt that, she froze.

Velvet's heart leapt straight up into her own throat. Carm had found it. No matter how determined she was to hide her small, secret shame, this had happened and led to it, anyway.

"I..." Velvet breathed as she drew back, movements very stiff as her chest heaved. "P-please, I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry you had to t-touch that... I'm really sorry!"

"Wait... Do you have a…" She couldn't resist. Tilting to look around, she had to take a peek.

And there it was, right at the base of her spine. A small, fluffy cotton tail, fur a much lighter colour than her hair and ears. The signature feature of most rabbits. And one which made her grin widely and squeal, "OH MY GOD! IT'S SO CUTE!"

"It is not!" Velvet lamented, burying her face in Carm's chest and just wishing for the next few minutes to be over. "Not even large enough to be a proper tail on a rabbit, much less on a Faunus!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Carm called out once again, stroking her hand slowly over the small cotton tail, even scratching the skin just above it gently. "It's adorable! Absolutely adorable!"

And the tail twitched back and forth slightly, a noise more like a groan than anything else issuing from deep in her throat. The gods were indeed cruel.

Oh... That was interesting. While Blake had her ears and chin, Velvet had her tail. That was indeed a very healthy discovery. And so, she scratched a little harder, testing for her reaction even more, finding herself smirking.

"AH!" Velvet gasped out, fingertips gouging into both Carm's hand and her backside. Every single cell in her seemed to explode. What was she to do? Simply let this happen, let her body be completely overridden with sensation as it normally was when Coco had hold over her? Or should she speak up? It wasn't as if she disliked the feeling... it simply made her feel at a complete loss of all control.

All of the actions were helping Carm learn about Velvet. In a short amount of time, she'd learnt that she liked her tail scratched, and that it made her body loosen up entirely. Velvet was submissive, to the point when the actions with her tail seemed to override her will power. And sensing that, she leant into her, whispering into her human ear. "Do you like this?"

"Ahhh," she moaned slightly, beyond embarrassed. "N-n... it's not... p-please don't think any less of me!"

"I don't. Like I said, it's adorable..."

And then taking another leap forward, she leant in slowly, licking the human ear, occasionally nipping at her ear lobe whilst keeping up the pressure on her tailbone. Again, she moaned, holding on tighter, feeling her legs drawing up and curling into Carmine's lap. Despite the sweets. Chocolate and sugary dough smeared all over one pant leg, and she was powerless to stop herself. The sensations were just so powerful!

"Y-you... you're so... it's good, b-but I'm scared!"

Sensing such emotions from her, she began to ease the pressure off her tail, just reducing it to a light scratching instead. Everything with her ear however came to a slow stop, enabling her to whisper, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Mmmmhhh..." As the pressure eased, she simply melted against Carm's body, taking deeper, slower breaths. That was intense and she needed to recover a bit. Then she whispered, "It's... alright, I just... wasn't prepared."

Drawing away entirely, Carm just held her softly in place, embracing her into a loving hug instead. Kissing her cheek, she spoke softly to her. "That's fine. We don't have to do anything you aren't prepared for."

A fleeting kiss on Carmine's lips and she was sitting back more. "Are you cross? You're cross with me, aren't you? Oh, I was doing so well, and then you found _that_ and I went all to pieces, and I... goodness, am I ever sorry."

"Shhh shh" she said softly, placing her hand on her shoulder instead. "There's no need to apologise. You're fine, okay?"

Suddenly, Velvet was embracing her and pressing her lips against her neck, clinging very tightly to the body of her new friend. "Are you sure? I meant to... I meant to do this properly from the off, and... were you enjoying yourself? Before, I m-mean."

Instead, all that did was make the girl chuckle even more, wrapping her arms back around the Faunus girl. She no longer cared that chocolate and crumbs would be all over the place. What was a little cleaning compared to this? "I was. And I still am."

Deep breaths began to come more naturally to her, and she nodded against Carm's neck as she tried to regain a semblance of calm. The woman's arms felt warm and inviting still, and she wanted to be nowhere other than inside them. At length, she whispered, "Um... we're missing the movie. Sorry."

She gave a quick glance toward the TV. They were midway through, having missed most of the story, and Liam Navy's grand entrance. But that was nothing competed to how great it felt to be hugging the girl, which she expressed through a squeeze. "Eh, it’s not that great. Much rather be doing this."

"Me too," Velvet admitted with a gentle peck against her cheek. "You're so kind to me. I'm just sorry it's me you have to be kind to, but... but thank you so much."

"Why be sorry for being you? I... I like you. I know, it's crazy, considering we've only met today, but I really do like you," she found herself admitting, squeezing her closer again as she stroked a hand through her hair. "You're cute, shy, dorky at times... I love it. It's wonderful."

"Then... you really don't mind that I'm so bad at this? Are you sure?" Admitting that she normally simply let Coco do whatever she wished was just on the very tip of her tongue, but she bit it back. Perhaps now was not the time to admit she was in a pseudo-relationship of casual sex already. Of course, neither would she lie if Carmine asked.

"Of course I don't mind. In fact... If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a shy dork myself." She chuckled, finding now her shoulders had bunched up nervously, and her blush had flared up again.

"Yes, and... you're quickly becoming my favourite shy dork." The minute the words were out of her mouth, Velvet was blinking at herself. What had she said?! The fingers still trailing through her hair hesitated, and she tensed up, hands clinging to Carm's back. This couldn't be going more wrongly.

But in Carm's opinion, it was quite the opposite. She couldn't help but feel like this was going amazingly. This girl liked her, actually liked her! Asides from Blake and Yang, this was probably the first time she could be positive of this fact. And she couldn't help but continue to grin, until she finally leant forward, and nuzzled against Velvet's neck to hide her blush.

"I'm s-so sorry," she whispered, clinging tightly to Carm. "Th-that wasn't meant to sound insulting, or overly fond, I just... I j-just already like you quite a lot, and I can't help it!"

"That didn't sound bad at all," she whispered against the girl's neck, only nuzzling further in. "It's... It's special. It makes me feel good… really good."

Warmth began to spread from Velvet's chest. She felt slightly fearful of how fast things were moving, it was true, but if they were both truly on the same page... surely she could allow herself to enjoy things even more, couldn't she?

"And you make me feel good," she admitted. "Your lips, and your arms. Even your hand when you were- when it w-went a little lower on my back." In a softer voice, she asked, "Do you... really like my ears and t-tail? Please be honest, it's alright if you don't, I w-wouldn't hold it against you."

"I do." The response was instant. She didn't even need to think. Finally pulling herself away from the girl's neck, her blush began to fade. Only to reflare again when she looked back up at the long ears. She adored them. Even if her pre-existing fascination wasn't there. "I really do like them. Absolutely adorable."

Ducking her head shyly, Velvet couldn't entirely keep the giddy smile from her face. As she looked down at how close their chests were, she cleared her throat and said, "If you really want, you... can have a look. At either, or both."

Eyes widening, she looked back up again to her, shoulders hunching up shyly. "R-really? You wouldn't mind?"

"To be honest, even though my other friends aren't bothered about them, you're the first person who's genuinely interested. And not just to tease me." With that, she sat back, then slowly began to turn around. "But obviously it's up to you if you wish to or not."

"I... Um…" Looking to the ears and the little tail again, she found she could barely move. She was so eager to take up the offer, but with her interests being so intense, she didn’t want to hit Velvet over the head with all that so soon. "I am really _really_ interested, b-but I don't wanna make you nervous. Maybe… maybe next time we meet? Like... How would you like to go out for a coffee some time? After tomorrow, of course."

"Oh! Sorry, it is too fast, isn't it?! I'm- I'm- I'M F-FALLING-!" Indeed, in her haste to turn back around, Velvet had managed to lose her balance and was tipping forward, headed for the table in front of her.

"WHOA!" Right away, Carm dashed forward, wrapping her arms around the girl's chest in an attempt to stop her from falling, but in doing so, she fell against the sofa, half of her body over hers. But the awkward position only made her laugh loudly, especially as she nuzzled into the girl's side even more.

"Maybe we should call it a night, huh?"

"Maybe you should chuck me out the nearest window," Velvet wailed, though she wrapped her arms firmly around Carm's shoulders and embraced her back. "Are you sure you want to sleep in the same room as me? You might wake up with an elbow in your face!"

"Same room? Hell, I was gonna ask if you-"

Was that too soon? The two had only just met! Surely it would be way too far for the first night. But at the same time... Why should either of them sleep on the sofa when the bed was far more roomy and comfortable? It made sense.

"If you wanted to… share the same bed?"

Blinking, Velvet rolled to look at her more properly. That sounded nice, to be sure. However, the only other person she'd shared a bed with throughout her entire adult life was Coco, and that had only been once or twice when they were too exhausted from "other activities" to move to their separate sleeping quarters. Was this okay?

"We could do. That s-sounds nice, actually." She wanted to blurt out safety nets, such as "but you don't have to" or "we can try it for a few minutes", but she resisted that urge. Obviously Carmine would know that if they weren't comfortable sleeping together, neither of them was obligated to keep doing it.

"Alright, cool. So, you a big spoon or a little spoon?" she asked, loosening her grip on the younger girl as she sat up, holding a hand out to help her as well. She was really looking forward to huddle up to the other girl.

"Not really sure," Velvet half-giggled, cheeks pink. "I've only ever b-been the little spoon, but that person has a... very intense personality. Do, um, do you have a preference?"

"Maybe... I'll be big spoon tonight, then we can switch another night?" she asked, standing up from the sofa as she dusted her jeans off, getting the various crumbs off her clothes.

Bashfully, Velvet did the same, watching all the bits of cookie fall to the floor. "Perhaps I could help you clean all of that up?"

"Psh... The place could do with a vacuum tomorrow. I'll sort it out." She smiled, although remembered… "Um, do you need pyjamas?"

"I'm fine in what I have on," she replied honestly. Though she did love to dress fancily, it wasn't a necessity or anything; she was perfectly comfortable in just about any type of clothing. "Unless... you have something you'd rather I wear." Again, she felt her cheeks flush. All she had meant was that Carmine might be uncomfortable cuddled up to somebody in jeans, but that made it sound as if she wanted to be her dress-up dolly. That was a bit kinky, wasn't it?

Right away, the comment made Carm speechless. She had to somehow resist the urge to say "black lace lingerie" or some other suggestive option! All in good time. Eventually. But what about her own wear? Usually she slept naked, but that wouldn't be right so far. And would Velvet judge her?

"You're fine. I... Kinda just wear a large shirt and some undies. Is that okay?"

In opposition to Carm's way of thinking, that sounded risque to her, but she was used to her other teammates sleeping in similar states of undress. Herself, she normally slept in a full set of pyjamas and fuzzy socks, but those were not available to her at present. "Th-that's fine. I'll wear the same; this shirt is fine, even."

"That sounds nice, actually." Carm found herself grinning again, although she looked toward the bed, gesturing her friend to get in first. "Bunnies first."

"Well... alright." Pacing over to the bed, she allowed her hips to sway slightly as she walked, wondering if her companion was watching. As she got closer to the bed, she quickly undid the flies and began to slide the waistband down, just until it revealed her underwear completely.

The instant such an event happened, all Carmine could do was watch intently. Oh, Velvet had the body for this... If they had known each other more, she may have there and then dragged Velvet onto the bed, claimed her as her own in a night of reckless passion. But for now, she allowed herself to just enjoy the view of her features. The fluffy cotton tail certainly added a nice touch.

And, of course, the Faunus knew it. Though she would normally lament that she even knew about it, shy as she was, one or two things about seduction had been left in her mind from Coco's past actions. In the spirit of that, and curious as to what reaction she might receive, she turned and sat gently on the edge of the bed, hands drifting back to support herself, shoulders raising up to her own cheeks as she gazed across the room at the dumbstruck redhead.

"Help me with these?" Her legs raised slightly to indicate what she meant, as if it were necessary.

"H-help you with... Oh!" Snapping back to reality, she quickly ran to Velvet's side of the bed. Although when she noticed what she truly meant, she froze. She was going to undress this woman. It shouldn't be such a surprise, since she said that's what was happening. But still, it made her blush insanely.

Still, sliding her hands to the top of the jeans, she slowly slid them downward, until eventually they hit the ground. And from there, she slowly looked upward at the woman's form. Beautiful as ever.

Heart pounding in her throat, she pushed a foot into Carm’s trim stomach. "Now, now," she whispered, a very slight smile at the corner of her mouth. "I see that look in your eye. Behave yourself." To herself, she was being somewhat sarcastic; as if she was so irresistible that that needed to be said!

Unable to help herself, a shaky moan sounded from her mouth. Seemed the shy, dorky Velvet could be very sensual and demanding when she wanted to be, when it came to the bedroom. Maybe one day she'd find out how much. "Y-yes, ma'am," she forced out, averting her eyes shyly.

"What?" Blinking, she immediately drew the leg back and scooted away. "S-sorry, I was... trying to be funny, I didn't think y-you'd take me seriously!"

Looking back up to her again, her cheeks were completely red. Not to mention, she appeared to be the shy one this time. Not that she would admit it to her, but the way she said such a thing was extremely erotic for her. Such a thing could probably be guessed by the redhead's body language.

When there was no response, at first Velvet was positive that she had really messed up, embarrassed her, or both of them. But the way she was moving spoke of quite the opposite. Her "moves", such as they were, had actually worked. Gulping, she scooted forward again and raised both legs, sliding her feet around to behind Carm's waist, tugging her closer to the bed.

When pushed closer, Carm found herself having to place her hands either side of the girl's legs to keep herself from falling into them. All she wanted to do was burrow herself into the woman's form, maybe nuzzle her head _between_ her legs. Such a thought was only making her heat far worse. And it was a heat she couldn't satisfy. Not tonight.

"M-maybe... I should assume my big spoon position, huh?"

"Maybe." Velvet herself also wanted more, but she knew that if they tried for it she would only end up flipping out the way she had before. To that end, she rolled slightly away to give her new friend an opening to slide in behind her.

Finally, Carm did just that, crawling onto the bed to slide into the sheets by her side. And right away, she settled herself against the rabbit faunus's back, wrapping her arms around her as she embraced her close into her form, nuzzling into the back of her neck.

A few minutes later, a sigh came from in front of the redhead. "Goodness, but this is nice."

"G-glad you think so." She couldn't help but grin, continuing to nuzzle into the girl's form.

Although... Despite declining the earlier request, her one hand did reach upward, into her hair until... It began to pet her ears. Slowly, she began to stroke them downward, allowing them to relax into the form of her hair. She continued this movement over and over, stroking their whole length. Quiet cooing was the result of the gentle ministrations. Slowly, all of that anxiety and pent-up frustration began to ebb until the faunus felt entirely relaxed in her friend's arms. A few short moments later, she was on the verge of sleep.

Sensing such a thing, Carm found herself edging forward slowly, before she pressed her lips against the woman's cheek delicately, leaving a soft kiss before she continued to stroke her ears again. Velvet’s hum of contentment beginning to relax her, as well.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered, nuzzling into her back again. "And thank you. For everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, again this one’s really long. But we figured hey, let’s do all this stuff with Carmine in one chapter so the people who aren’t a fan of OCs can just skip the whole thing. Sorry this chap isn't focused on Team RWBY either for those of you who've been waiting.
> 
> Next up: we’re checking back in with Weiss and Yang!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sparring session turns serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: **Freezerburn** : sparring, power play, grinding, consent play, degradation, blowjob, fingering, penetrative sex, anal teasing, coming inside.

=Chapter 22

"HAH!"

The shout pierced through the air as Weiss Schnee did several backflips away from her opponent, legs bent slightly and arms raised to attack, platinum ponytail swishing back and forth. A few strands had come loose and were hanging even lower in front of her face than usual, and she blew a gust of air upward to remove them from her own sight.

"Is that all you've got?" the heiress demanded haughtily. "Please! I've seen Pox Grimm with more bite than that!"

"Oh yeah?!"

Yang Xiao Long was her opponent. Arms raised in her signature position, she began to make her way back toward the heiress again, moving her legs in rhythm and keeping her centre of gravity low. She wasn't going to be caught out this time.

"How's THIS for bite?!" She threw her body weight from one side to the other, throwing a powerful punch in the heiress's direction in the hopes of impacting with her chest or stomach. This really was intense training. Yang had taken a few hits, as had Weiss. If either if them had weapons, it would undoubtedly be a fatal match.

Weiss was just able to throw herself to one side to avoid the blow, but it still pulled against the light shirt covering her stomach. Dancing back further, she shot another arm out in her sparring partner's direction, hoping to connect her elbow with Yang's forehead.

Which she did with no problem. What was wrong with the blonde today?! Usually she could take these hits, or dodge them, no problems. But here, there was no such luck. Weiss was bruising her all over her, managing to dodge all of her moves and deliver her own. This was too much.

"Stay still!" she bellowed at the tip of her lungs, spinning to perform another rolling punch. 

This time, the heiress caught the wrist of the punching arm with her own forearm - and they both winced in pain, but it was still a successful deflection. Dropping down, she flicked out her leg, attempting to sweep Yang's out from under her. Which she did so with ease. Why did she leave that exposed, again?! Right away, she blonde fell forward, cheek making contact with the ground as she fell. Even though this was just training, it took her a fair while to regain her strength to stand again.

"Yang, perhaps you should take a breather," Weiss said reasonably, dancing back and forth to show off her light footwork as she kept a wary eye on her opponent. "Your skills and perceptions are lacking today."

The blonde only began to growl loudly, quickly placing her hands either side of her head as she threw herself back to her feet. Right away, she made a dash for her battle partner, holding a fist up high to get ready for yet another punch to impact. 

Something was off. This time, Yang was far more aggressive rather than balancing her attack and defence. It was as if her body only carried aggression. Perhaps extra testosterone? This time, Weiss didn't even bother to trip her, or to otherwise retaliate; she simply side-stepped deftly, delivering a very glancing blow to her back to send Yang staggering toward the wall at full speed.

That blow was enough to knock her off balance, to send her straight into the ground again. This time, sliding face first a fair few feet across the ground until she finally stopped by the wall. She couldn't hit her, she couldn't lay one hit on the heiress at all. How was this possible?

"C-cheat!" she yelled, struggling to haul herself to her feet again. "I-I won't be… beaten!"

"Apparently, you will," Weiss laughed lightly, even though she was starting to get a bit worried. "Seriously, do you want a drink of water? A nap?" Tittering, she folded her arms over her chest. "Perhaps your blankie?"

"You… don't you dare!" Once more, she prepared herself, this time running forward and ducking low, delivering this time a rolling kick around to attempt to sweet the heiress off her feet. But of course, to no avail. It was no use, Yang was no good at quick. She was better at brute force.

However, she did succeed in throwing Weiss off slightly - causing her to stumble in her haste to dance away. Though she recovered quickly, it had cost her a few precious seconds of concentration.

"I'll show you who needs a blankie!" she yelled. And this time, there was a rather new move. This was no longer a training match; this was getting even. Yang dashed toward the heiress, launching herself forward with her arms out stretched as she tackled her to the mat, very quickly placing one if her hands on her cheek to hold her face against the floor.

"Look who needs a nap now, huh?!"

"RGH!" Weiss grunted, hands raising up to pull at Yang's arm. Of course, the blonde brute had the advantage of sheer strength, but there had to be some angle she could work, wasn't there? After a few seconds of fruitless struggling, she snapped, "So you caught a lucky break; the odds were in favour of it after that many blunders!"

"Oh really?! Well looks like I got you under my thumb, huh?!" she asked again, pressing more of her body weight on top of the smaller woman. This time, her hips pressed right into the heiress's rear end, thrusting themselves forward. This time, there was something rather hard between her legs, the cause of her mistakes. 

_She had taken a vial of the Dust._

At that, both of the heiress's blue eyes shot wide in complete shock. Firstly, it wasn't all that insane for her to have tried the Dust formula; they all had access to it now, after all. Much more surprising was that she hadn't noticed before now - and also, that she hadn't noticed Yang was aroused. For that matter, how could Yang be aroused at a time like this? They were fighting each other! Slamming each other's faces into the floor, apparently! What sense did it make for her to be in the mood to do such things? Then again, Yang was a very…  _physical_ person. Hands-on. Of course activity like this would work her up into a lather in more ways than one.

"You've got me under… more than just your  _thumb_ ," Weiss growled, shifting her hips back and forth teasingly for just a second before going still again. "How… much of our match did you fight in that condition?"

Although what was currently being teased was hard, Yang was very aware of another factor of her sex. It wasn't completely hard yet. She knew that although her sex wasn't as big as Weiss's, it was very hard when it was aroused. Perhaps she could taunt with that was well.

"Half of it, probably. But you think that's hard? This is just a semi," she stated, pressing her hips against the woman's rear once again so she could feel it more firmly against her.

"This is obscene, you know," Weiss snapped at her, lowering her hands to the mat and attempting to push her body up and off. "NHH! We're in the middle of the gym, sweating and nasty, and you… wow, that’s hard…"

It was true that Yang wasn't fully erect, but plenty erect to make it impossible to miss – and if that was only half-mast, she was impressed. Already her own body was responding to it. That wasn't intentional, of course, but how could she resist with such an appetising length of flesh right up between her cheeks?

"You bet," she growled, only pressing more of her weight down onto the girl as she tried to escape. One hand began to take advantage of the situation whilst she was pinned, as it reached to her hip, and then inward. "Let's just say, he doesn't like being called a baby."

"W-well, he hasn't grown up fully yet, has he?" There had to be a way out - a legitimate one other than asking Yang to stop. Obviously if she did, she would, but that was a cowardly way out when they were both capable fighters. Wriggling to one side and ignoring the exploring hand, she grunted, "That means h-he's a baby. Little baby Xiao Long."

Weiss was walking on a very thin line. Talking trash to her in a normal situation was one thing, but when she had just had the adrenaline rush from battle, especially from taking so many hits; it was asking for trouble. But she had a point, this was in the middle of the gym. They would get caught, easily. But there was another option.

"Careful, Daddy's girl. Or Mr Xiao Long might have to take you under the bleachers and teach you a lesson."

Half laughing and half exasperated from her inexplicable arousal, the trapped prey called over her shoulder, "You cannot be serious! Really, like this? I'm slightly damp, and you're covered in sweat and dirt and who knows what else! What makes you think I want to touch your clammy cock?!"

"What makes you think I'll let you touch?" she immediately responded, now rolling her hips forward to bash onto the heiress's again. Each time was making her arousal grow harder, and it wouldn't be long until she really was fully aroused. "After all this, you'll be lucky if you'll be able to walk, Schnee."

Her anger simply kept rising, even as her arousal did. Not only did Yang want her, but she needed her so badly that she was going to forego all the niceties in favour of what could only be described as "a cheap and dirty fuck". And Weiss couldn't help but love the idea as much as she despised it.

"Oh, really? Is that so, you brute? How are you going to get me behind the bleachers? I might run away. In fact, I might pin you; do something to you instead. What then?"

"That a  _challenge?!"_ She exaggerated that word by once again rolling her hips forward, pressing the ever hardening length right between her cheeks. She couldn't wait much longer to get there, to really teach Weiss a lesson. "Oh… you like this. I don't think you'll be running away. Who knew the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company liked to be slammed down to the ground, huh? Have a cock grinding against her ass?"

The comment about her liking the rough treatment only inflamed Weiss's irritation. Glaring twin daggers, Weiss looked over her shoulder and haughtily snapped, "What cock? I don't feel anything. Obviously yours must be defective."

This was only fueling her anger even worse. Considering she had yet to use her sex just yet, the comment about it not working could even be true. Still, to let the Schnee girl know, she let out a low toned growl. "Watch it."

Not that Weiss planned on letting this happen in that fashion, if at all, but she had to admit that every thrust up against her backside made her ache to have the cock deep inside of it. As she had done for Ruby so recently. Her sex was already responding, but there was also a tingle in her other entrance.

"Like I said, what can I watch if there's nothing there?" she goaded, face flushing deep red and wind rushing in her ears. "You don't have the stones to go through with it, anyway!"

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled at the top of her voice, launching herself off the girl, only to grab her by the arm roughly as she paced toward the bleachers, dragging her with her rather quickly. Once beneath, she was quick to shove Weiss back on the floor, only to then place her foot on her chest, keeping her down.

"You are so going to regret trash talking me!"

"HEY- OOF!" Growling, Weiss looked from the foot in between her slight breasts back up to Yang. "How dare you step on me with your giant dirty feet like this! It's... so degrading!" However, not all of her body had received the memo that this was a degrading situation. Licking her lips, she glanced over at the bleachers, then back up at her "captor". How far would she be willing to let Yang take this?

"Make me," the blonde growled, applying more pressure down against the heiress's chest once again. For such a comment about her new sex, she wanted to make her pay.

"So you think there's nothing there, huh?" Already she held the waistline of her shorts, tugging at the elastic. "Maybe I should give you a closer view, huh?"

Desperation prompted Weiss to do something she definitely did not want to do: she wormed a few fingertips under the arch of the foot holding her down and began to trace her nails all over the surface. Whether or not Yang was ticklish would soon be determined, or else the brute would make good on her threat to give Weiss an eyeful.

And she did squirm.  If it was any other situation, Yang would have probably been laughing or even fallen over. But the pure anger from being talked to like trash powered her to continue in this way. She would indeed make good on her threat, as she moved her foot away, to the other side of her chest. Quickly lowering herself down, she sat on top of the heiress's chest, once again pulling at her waistline.

"Nice try princess, but no deal."

It hadn't worked; maybe Yang wasn't ticklish, or maybe she was just too determined to let any such thing distract her. Now it was going to be a lot more difficult to budge her substantial weight - all of it muscle and breasts. Already, Weiss could see the enormous bulge through the fabric of her shorts - smaller than hers on her "boy" days, but that didn't mean it was small at all.

"Oh yeah?" Her legs kicked up and she attempted to wrap her heels around Yang's neck, but she missed on the first try. That move wasn't easy to do with a heavy opponent on her chest. "So what, n-now you're... going to prove your manhood?"

"Let me tell you what's gonna happen, slave." Right away, she thrust her hips forward again on the heiress' chest, deliberately pushing her new manhood closer to Weiss's face. "I'm going to clean out that trash talking mouth of yours with this guy. Then I'm going to pin you down, and fuck you till you can't take any more. How's that for punishment?"

A flush crept into Weiss's face. It was two parts arousal to one part humiliation. She wasn't going to stand for this, even if her body wanted her to give in... because she knew it would be phenomenal.

"We'll see about that," she growled, digging her fingernails into Yang's thighs. Just because she wasn't going to try to throw her opponent off didn't mean she was going to just lie back and take it.

"Yeah. We will." The pain of Weiss's nails pressing her skin made her wince. But any additional pain the heiress would give to the blonde brute was only ammo for her 'attack' on her.

Of course, she would never do any of said things without Weiss's consent. But she knew the heiress well. Well enough to know if she truly wanted this to stop, she could send her to the floor with ease. At the present, it was too much fun to be the dominant party.

Continuing to lower her shorts, and then forcing her underwear down, her hardened sex was beginning to become visible. And such an action only made Yang smirk even more.

As the thick, smooth flesh came into view, Weiss turned her head away. Part of her really wanted to look, to show eagerness, but that wasn't how they were playing things - and it wasn't her instinct, anyway. Truth be told, from here she could probably have grabbed Yang's entire package and twisted it until she screamed in pain. Or at least screamed.

"What's that supposed to be?" Weiss continued to goad her, curious as to whether there was a point that would be deemed as "too far". If Yang were actually male, it would probably have already been too far, given how entitled most men could be. "A wart? A Rapier Wasp sting?"

"You're going to be telling me how it  _tastes_ in a minute."

Shifting her legs from where they were straddling her chest, she allowed herself to adjust her position, placing her feet either side Weiss' head in order for her to slide her shorts and underwear. Tossing them to one side, she returned straight away to the straddling position over her chest. Now her length was fully exposed. Rock solid, standing to order right in front of her face.

That was unexpected; Yang was half-naked already, and in the gym! The proximity made it impossible for her not to smell the mingling scents of arousal and sweat that clung to the length. They called to her lust, even as she tried to pretend they didn't, that she could care less what Yang wanted.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed, knowing it was a hollow threat. Again, she kicked her legs up, but only succeeded in a very glancing blow off her back with both knees.

"Oh, but I would." She edged herself even closer to the heiress' face again. This time, one of her hands began to stroke the length of it, teasing her right back. "What's wrong? Too chicken?"

Instantly, Weiss felt her ire rise. "Excuse me? You think I can't do what I want, when I want? Please!" Her breath was coming faster, despite her efforts to keep it even. Add into that the desire her body was beginning to feel against her will, and she wasn't sure what would happen when Yang stopped teasing and actually pushed the glistening object up against her face.

"I think you're too chicken," she countered quietly. "I think it's fine and dandy for you to threaten and wave that tiny little flag of yours, but now that you have me here, you won't know what to do with me. Because let's face it..." And there, she allowed herself a haughty leer. "You couldn’t use yours the way I can. And the way I have. On you."

A comment about the size of her again, a comment about her ability to make good with her threat, and a comment about their previous endeavours. All of this created a lustful combination, fuelled by pure anger. So she did what she wanted to do, forcing her hips forward again to force the solid sex against her face. But that was only the first stage. The second was when she demanded, "Open wide."

A spike of pure shock shot through Weiss at the contact. There might even have been something like fear - but no, not quite fear. Adrenaline. She was being insulted and degraded, and wanted to fight back. At the same time...

The thick, warm skin felt very inviting against her face, despite the pungent scent. How long ago had Yang taken the Dust? How long had it been since she washed it? Neither of them had done anything sexual since that night with Ruby, because Weiss wasn't sure how she felt about that now. Not with Ruby expressing such an earnest affection for the heiress. If she was going to be a one-woman woman, didn't it make sense for her to at least  _try_ out monogamy?

And Yang hadn't asked questions. She got the feeling that she and Blake were plenty busy enough that Yang wasn't going to pry - especially since questions about the reasons for Weiss not being with her would probably lead to talking about her and Ruby being together, which Yang most certainly did not want to hear. Don't ask, don't tell.

So her lips were sealed - much as they were against the sweaty sex being pushed up against them. For now.

"I said," she began, drawing her hips back slightly again, the mass of skin sliding back over her face as she lined it up with the lips instead. It was a rather strange sensation. Unlike what she had felt before. Yes, Blake had used her hand on her cock before, but no one had used their mouth. This would be a new experience.

"Open  _wide!"_ she repeated, pushing her hips forward to slip her sex between the soft lips, attempting to force her to open her mouth.

Weiss experienced a thrill of vertigo when she realised that, much to her surprise, Yang really could force her mouth open with that part of herself. The salty tang was already filtering past her lips and teeth, even before she allowed her mouth to open. She shook her head back and forth, partly to continue playing her role, but partly to feel the skin slide over her lips. A primal part of her was already hungering to accept it, but her dignity, her pride as a Schnee, valiantly resisted.

She was in her mouth. Weiss had actually accepted it inside her lips, at least. Perhaps not completely willingly according to their play, but she was in regardless. What a strange feeling! It was warm, wet, soft… she kept going and the tongue she could feel against the underside only made the sensation even better. No wonder the men she had been with in the past asked her to do this! A sigh sounded from her mouth as she pushed in further, her hands grasping her partner's hair to keep her in place.

That's when Weiss understood that Yang wasn't going to stop. True, it was the natural progression of this situation, but she wasn't sure she could take such a thing all the way into her throat! Already, she was widening her mouth so her teeth didn't rake over its surface, accommodating Yang's girth. Where was her tongue supposed to go?! Once she figured that out, slipping it under, she felt Yang pushing even further into the back of her mouth, the strong flavour only growing stronger the more it was inside. It was offensive, much more offensive than her sister's had been, but she wasn't altogether sure she disliked the rich, heady palate - especially now that the wealth of her taste buds were only experiencing the salty sweat and not the additional arousal. The entire experience was... interesting.

And the sight was another experience for Yang to withhold. She had indeed taken Weiss when she had male genitals, looked up at her when she did so. But seeing it from her point of view this time was entirely different. The heiress's lips had enveloped her sex entirely, and they continued to do so as she pushed in and out of her, watching as her expression began to loosen the more she went on.

Not that she would continue for much longer. Finishing here would be too easy. It was only half of the punishment.

"Yeah, that's it," she growled, grasping her hair tighter. "You liiiike this."

The humiliation couldn't have been more complete. For Yang to have won over completely, and then to choose that moment to gloat when she could not speak in her own defense... it was unbearable. Glaring, she felt her eyes water from the tugging at her scalp as the meat pumped in and out of her mouth, sliding through into the back of her throat, and after a few more thrusts she even felt the soft sack underneath brushing her chin. Yang was really going to consummate her mouth and there was very little she could do to stop it.

But that didn't mean she was going to take it lying down. On one single thrust, she closed her jaw very slightly, just enough so that her teeth could be felt as Yang drew back out. A reminder that she might have been conquered, but she had not been tamed.

Such an action could not have come at a worse time. Yang was just about to let out another moan in pleasure, one that soon became a yelp in pain. The teeth grazing right against her sex just as it was at it's most sensitive had really put her off!

It was time to initiate the next part of her plan. Drawing herself out completely, she released the heiress's hair, backing herself back onto her chest again. She wouldn't let Weiss go just yet.

"You just made a big mistake..."

"As if you didn't make one already," Weiss half-coughed, not expecting the sudden withdrawal. She wanted to cry, to scream… to put Yang back in her throat. Or somewhere else. Instead, she settled for reaching around a muscled thigh and boldly grasping the saliva-slick length in her hand, tighter than she would have in another situation but not so tight that it was unnecessarily painful.

"What are you going to do, hmm?" she snapped. "With this?"

"Hnnn…" she couldn't help but growl once more, pushing her hips up against the hand. Now that it was wet, it only made the grip against it all the more pleasurable. It reminded her of one of their first times, when she first took Weiss with the fake phallus. They had to get that one just as wet to do the deed in question. Perhaps, she could repeat the action if it stayed this wet.

"Th-that depends…" she began. "Depends if… I feel like putting it in you where it was… or if I take your ass again."

"You really do seem to have an affinity for my ass." However, in the current mood boiling in Yang's veins, maybe that wouldn't be wise. What if Yang got too...  _vigorous_ , and forgot to take care in regards to the delicate nature of the tissue back there? Perhaps another well-placed taunt was in order. "I would almost think you're afraid to use it on my actual vagina for some reason."

"You think I'm scared of you?!" The plan was working. The taunting was indeed putting Yang off the idea of taking her ass again, and making her only want to take Weiss as rough as she could. Sliding herself down the woman's body, she kept eye contact with the heiress at all times, glaring.

"I can take you as much as I damn well please."

"I'll believe it when I feel it. If I even will." One last taunt to push her over the edge. Weiss knew she wasn't going to like what was coming, though her flesh might enjoy it anyway. Her body was practically screaming for Yang to get on with it! Part of her wanted tender kisses, thumbs to caress her nipples... massages, flowers, soft music. But she would be denied all of that on this occasion, and that denial was somehow just as much of an aphrodisiac as all those other things.

And she would feel it very soon. Especially as Weiss kept taunting her more and more. She was desperate or revenge, and her sex was desperate for release. So edging herself lower once more, she laid her hands on Weiss's own gym shorts, quickly pulling them downward along with her underwear, tossing them with her own.

And right away, she pressed a hand up against her sex, sliding her finger between the lips to feel the wetness that laid there. And to continue their teasing game. "You feel that? Huh?"

"Hhhahh!" Weiss couldn't help but moan, mouth hanging open. The frustration, the long sparring session and all the teasing, had apparently been driving her more wild than she realised. Their forceful play had got her soaked! Chest heaving, she snatched a hand at Yang's face and missed, flopping back against the floor weakly. Yang really had her now. "Y-you... of course I feel it, you dolt!"

"Yeah, well get ready to feel me!" she shouted once more, now reaching for both of her legs as she pulled them open, right away pressing her hips between them to prevent her from re-closing them. Her sex laid against the soft lips Weiss possessed again, and began eagerly grinding against them. This felt good. Really good.

And Weiss grudgingly agreed; it felt wonderful. In fact, it felt  _perfect_ , but she wasn't going to admit that aloud. The hands around her ankles kept her from doing anything further to retaliate, and her arms weren't long enough to reach anything.

Anything except...

"And I do feel you," Weiss grunted as her fingers trailed down to hold the sex against her own, feeling it slide over her yet more firmly with every increase of her own force. "Are you ready to feel me?"

She was. She was more then ready to feel the heiress. She was desperate for it. And so, pulling her sex back to better align herself with the entrance, she then quickly pushed herself forward, entering the heiress rather quickly and hard.

God, it felt amazing! A strangled cry loosed from Weiss as she was taken so roughly. It was unlike any other time, and she felt her head already going white with the overwhelming pleasure. How could Yang treat her so badly and make her like it all at the same time? It truly was a gift.

Yang couldn't help herself. When she pulled out slightly, she found herself having to force her way back in! Over and over again, without stopping. It was heaven. She loved every moment! Releasing the ankles, she instead moved her hands to Weiss's, pinning them either side her head as she began to push in and out quickly. She was going to make sure the heiress would take it.

And now Weiss was pinned. Trapped again, and unsure of how she felt about being slammed into over and over, partly against her will. Of course she had allowed it; she could have executed a few moves with her Semblance and thrown Yang across the room, but she had only been trying to break free with her physical capabilites alone. It had been a personal challenge, and she had lost.

Or had she? Really, neither of them were going to lose in this situation, so long as they both got to climax.

"You brute," she growled out between moans of ill-concealed pleasure. "You... dare take me like this! Disrespectful jerk! You dare shove your huge cock into me whenever you want!"

"Huge, huh? So you admit it's big!" she growled. That was a victory in it's own. After the comments of it being small, hearing the heiress finally admit it was actually large was an achievement to her.

And keeping the slamming against her up, she best attempted to angle herself to hit the special point inside. That was one advantage of having the experience with both sets of equipment; she knew what to aim for.

"FINE!" Weiss wailed as she felt herself being filled and stretched out, rocking in time with Yang. "Fine, you are big! Just... just not as big as I am! And don't you ever forget that, Xiao Long!"

Then, partly for stability and partly because a portion of her own heart craved the closeness, her legs wrapped around Yang's waist... but one of them went in an unexpected direction. Surprising herself more than anything, Weiss found that her heel was now resting comfortably between Yang's firm hindcheeks.

Such an action caused the brute's eyes to flare open, as she immediately stared down at the heiress. What was she doing?! Yang had threatened to take that area of Weiss again, and now Weiss was threatening her own?

But why did that feel... Good? Even more good now that it was her only entrance. There was indeed something deliciously dark about playing around back there. Just as there was something about watching the heiress rock back and forth as she continued to slam herself inside. This time, doing matching a hard thrust to go with her speaking.

"Who," One thrust. "Said," and another. "You, could, TOUCH?!"

That was a very harsh reprimand - but it had the opposite effect of what had been intended. Weiss was just about to withdraw her heel and apologise, even in the heat of their session. It was a weird thing to have transpired. However, the face Yang had made and the following punishment made her want to do anything but.

"No one!" Weiss snapped, panting and sweating and being jostled over and over. "I decide what I do! And I'm doing this!" Fully aware of her actions this time, she used her other foot to pull Yang wider, opening her so that the heel rested more solidly against the tiny, clenched opening. Even as she did this, she could feel the muscle flexing, voluntary or not.

"NNN! You... YOU... ARGH!"

Yang really as fighting a loosing battle. And things were only going to get worse for her. The more Weiss pulled her cheeks apart and exploded the tiny opening, the more she wanted. The more she wanted for someone like Blake to also be there, to begin poking her either with her finger or with the fake phallus.

She wouldn't give Weiss that satisfaction. Not when she was continually thrusting her most sensitive area inside over and over. And she wasn't going to give up. She was going to keep going until Weiss could take no more.

"Say my name!" she yelled, pressing herself down firmer against her. "If you're going to spread me like that, I want you to say my name!"

Swallowing thickly, Weiss's mouth remained shut as she tugged even harder, finding it almost impossible to open Yang up with her toes but determined to accomplish this ridiculous new goal. Especially since she could tell Yang was enjoying this. Very much more than she wished. Maybe the blonde couldn't tell, but the added stimulation to her rear opening was causing her to buck even more wildly into her lover, for every grunt to be suffused with twice the pleasure as before. It was making things better for both of them.

"S-say it!" she repeated, having to lick her lips to stop a moan from sounding out from them. The wider Weiss held her, the more vulnerable she felt down there. It was both awful, and delicious. But the blonde couldn't give up her fight so easy, couldn't just give in like Weiss wanted.

But nor was Weiss going to give in it seemed. Neither of them were going to get satisfaction from their battles. But both were to get sexual satisfaction. And Yang could feel the beginnings of a climax starting to build.

The same was true for Weiss; everything together was making this time much faster than her previous adventures with this anatomy. Even Yang's sack bouncing against her own rear was making her feel both dirtier and hotter. In the spirit of that, she ground her heel into the tight ring of muscle as hard as possible, wishing she could do more - that she could duplicate herself, walk around behind Yang and...

"Yang!" she gasped weakly, an evil glint in her eye. "Yang, you... want it back there, don't you? Want to be... taken from behind!"

"Nnn... NNN!..."

She was on the verge of instantly denying it, either so she would shut up, or so she would stop. But no matter what, she couldn't. She loved it. She loved each and every second. And the ring of muscle tightened and loosened under Weiss's heel with such demands. It was obvious.

Yang Xiao Long had lost this match.

"YES!" She confessed, trying to push back against the heel with each thrust backwards. Keeping her eyes tightly shut she continued. "I do… God, I do… I want it so bad!"

Weiss felt her heart leap up into her throat with that admission. Yang really did want it, and quite a bit more than she had been expecting! That information was filed away for later use. Of course, she was going to make use of it immediately, but this wasn't the type of thing you learned and only used once.

"Yeah, of course you do! You want a big hard cock in your ass! You want it to be mine, don't you?! You want me to take your virginity!" But she was already starting to moan from her orgasm - so soon! It was unbelievable! "YES! YOU WANT IT! YOU WANT ME SO BAD YOU CAN'T STAND IT, AND... AND I WANT YOU, TOO!"

As Weiss already began to orgasm, she could feel the inner walls tightening against her length. It was making each thrust firmer, tighter. It was bringing on her own. As was the dirty talk. It was entirely true; she wanted someone inside her, whether it was Weiss or not would be known later. But for now, as she felt the keep right against her, she called out loudly.

Finally, her thrusting disappeared. Apart from two firm, deep thrusts as far as she could get. Each one shooting the white fluid straight into her, depositing far into her body.

And her stomach rolled over when she felt Yang climaxing inside her. That was it; they had really done it. Weiss hadn't been thinking too deeply on it before that moment, so focused on the act, but she had let Yang orgasm inside of her. It was a point of no return in their relationship.

Finally, her own climax ended and she felt her mind stabilise, felt her heart begin to slow its beating. Her breathing evened out. And after all of that, she thought to lower her leg from where it had been teasing Yang.

"Whoo," she finally let out, completely limp against the floor of the gym. "That... wow..."

Unable to help it, Yang also went completely limp on top of the heiress's body, her head ending up by her neck as she couldn't help but nuzzle against it. At least this time, there was no rush for her to get out; all in their own time Yang could take herself out with no resistance.

"Wow's one word," she added, wrapping her arms around her to keep her close in her moment of altitude. "I... Heh... Yeah... Wow."

"Have I... done something to personally offend you?" the heiress half-laughed, half-panted as she caressed her back very weakly with one hand. "Because you... were even rougher than I expected that time. Not that it was necessarily bad, just... different."

"You.. Just kept winding me up. Saying more and more." In the girl's weak grasp, she managed to shrug. She truly had no idea what powered her to keep going so fast. Perhaps it was even sexual frustration. 

In the end, she blamed their training. "Adrenaline, I guess."

"Yeah." Weiss went back and forth in her mind, even as she felt the thickness still lying inside of her body. At last, she decided to tell the truth. "Actually, that… wasn't the worst thing in the world. It set me off in ways I didn't think I could be set off!"

"So you did like it!" Yang finally teased, letting out a small chuckle as she finally placed her hands either side the heiress, preparing herself as she slowly slid herself back out of her, unable to help but let out a shakey sigh when the air hit her soaking wet cock.

A sickly groan of mingling grief and leftover pleasure drifted out of Weiss, and she reached down to grasp the dripping, ruddy length, stroking over it and her smooth sack. "Yeah, of course I did. Unexpected as it was today."

"C-careful…" Yang warned, wincing as she first stroked over the length of her. Such and action had made her very sore.

"Alright, alright," Weiss told her with just the slightest hint of tenderness to cut through her usual pride as she let her go and simply drew her in closer, wrapping both arms around her back. "Wouldn't want to damage the goods, I suppose."

"You'd know about that…" She couldn't help but chuckle again. This time, she rolled on her back to simply lay by the heiress's side.

After the encounter they had prior to this, she remembered that Weiss had headed back to the bedroom with Ruby. And Yang had noticed her sister had been rather quiet as of late. Maybe it was time to finally ask. "So... Did'ja find out what was up with Rubes?"

"Oh." Weiss wasn't sure how to respond. Should she tell Yang what Ruby had brought up to her? Was that fair to Ruby? Meanwhile, did she even want Yang to know about it? The subjects of being in love and possessiveness just didn't really suit the mood. "She just... was feeling kind of left out lately, apparently. We have both resolved to see that doesn't happen again."

"Left out?" It somewhat surprised Yang. She'd always known Ruby to be solitary in such matters. But that was before all this. "Is… she okay?"

"She'll be fine," Weiss reassured Yang, snuggling closer. "But maybe we should try to arrange more group activities. So she doesn't feel left out."

"Group activities... Like that first night?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman as she continued to recover. Did she mean with or without Blake in this situation? As much as she agreed leaving Ruby out wasn't a nice thing to do, she didn't exactly want to leave out her new lover, either. Not to mention, it was the taboo of doing such things with her sister all over again. That was just awkward.

Although… she remembered a mission they had signed up for, in the Emerald Forest. Camping, monitoring the Grimm population. It meant they would be off campus, and all together.

"Perhaps next week? The camping trip?"

That made Weiss cock an eyebrow. "I... you would want to do that again? But I thought you weren't wild about us all being together at the same time. Familial ties and all that."

"I know, I know. But I guess... I guess if it'll help Ruby feel better, then I want to help out. It makes sense, right?"

"Wow, I... mostly meant maybe we could play Remnant: The Game or something, but... I guess that would definitely make her feel more included!" The very thought was bringing redness to Weiss's cheeks. She honestly believed that they were never going to have a repeat of that night again, due to their feelings about "sisterly contact". In point of fact, she was no longer sure how she herself felt about the idea... other than slightly aroused.

"Well... Anything to make you blush is a win win to me," the blonde teased, squeezing her slightly closer again. As long as the "No Naked" rule still stood between her and Ruby, she saw no problem with said activities in truth. And last time was rather enjoyable, even if it did end in her leaving the room whilst her sister lost her virginity.

But would it still be as enjoyable a second time?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on getting this and the other fic edited so we can put out some new fics when they're all posted and such. And we're getting there, I promise! 
> 
> Next time: Ruby goes to Blake for advice!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ruby have a study session about a most unusual subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Ladybug (Ruby/Blake): asexuality discussion, PDA, kissing lessons, making out, frenching, grinding, sixty-nine, exploration, cunnilingus, fingering, handjob, fellatio, deep-throating, swallowing, coitus interruptus, voyeurism, awkwardness, panty-sniffing.

=Chapter 23

"So I ran out of books, and Yang mentioned you know where the best ones are, and mentioned you know what genres go where, and which you'd recommend and..."

Ruby Rose had been babbling on for the last five minutes. This evening, she was with Blake in the library, desperately trying to seek new books to read. As good as she thought her own books were, reading just about heroes saving the day was becoming rather… tiresome. Besides, it wasn't the story of heroes saving the day that she needed. It was books on romance. How else would she figure out the perfect way to confess her love for the heiress? To ask her to be her own? And… 

How else could she surprise her in the bedroom? Any books that went into detail in that department would be greatly helpful.

"Ohhhkay," Blake laughed as she pulled a book of world maps out of her hands and set it on the coffee table. There had still been a few other people in the library when Ruby started, but they had all filtered out, partly due to the late hour and partly due to her ceaseless chattering. They probably assumed they could get more studying done in their dorms. "You've been asking me all this stuff for a while but never specified what you want this book for. I mean, what kind of story are you after? Or are you trying to research something?"

"Well... Uuuum..."

That was when Ruby seemed to be getting rather defensive. She couldn't just out right tell Blake that she was after a specific genre, could she? How embarrassing would that be to admit she was after a smut book!

Although... There was a more socially acceptable option. "Romance! It's… about the only genre I haven't read much of."

And Blake was prepared to take Ruby's insistence at face value... but something about her nervous disposition was telling her that there was more to this story. Looking at her fidgeting hands where she sat on the far end of the comfortable sofa, she leaned in very slightly - not sure why she was doing so when they were alone. "Ruby, are you after romantic  _stories_ , or… advice?"

Seemed the books weren't the only thing Blake could read so easily. The innocent asking of a book recommendation had backfired dramatically. Blake knew her game already. Or did she? Perhaps she could still pull the wool over her eyes.

"Well... If you think I'm looking for advice, I do not want to be following in  _Twenty Shades of Black_ 's example, heh."

"Oh, that's a relief," Blake snorted. "I've never read a bigger collection of bullsh... I mean,  _unsafe ideas_ in my life." With a shrug, she laid her own book aside and crossed her legs primly, trying to look completely at ease and open for discussion. Not that she was, but Ruby was nervous enough for the both of them; she didn’t need to make it worse. "Can you be more specific? Like, bedroom advice, dating, buying a present?"

"…All three?" Nervously hunching her shoulders, she grinned innocently, tilting her head in the hopes that Blake would drop the subject that she needed help. But it wasn't to be. She needed help. Reluctantly sighing, she looked to the ground, trying to keep the blush off her face. "I guess ‘bedroom’ is the one I need most urgently."

"That's totally fine, okay? Ask me whatever you need." Of course, Blake only had the tiniest bit of experience with Yang and Carm, and Weiss just the once, but she had read a lot more about this subject than Ruby had. "Do you want to learn some new, um, positions, or what?"

"Positions, tricks, anything that'll keep someone interested!" she came out with. This seemed to be a bit more dire than just curiosity. And the following confirmed it. "Okay, so… you know Weiss and I are… intimate, right?"

The Faunus nodded. "So I've heard." To be entirely honest, when she first heard little Ruby was intimate with anyone it had thrown her for a loop, but after what happened with Carmine that would be awfully hypocritical. "Why do you think you need to get Weiss 'more interested'?"

How was best to explain this? It wasn't like explaining it to Yang, there was nothing holding her back from going into gorey details around Blake. But would she want to hear it?

Nothing else for it. Clenching her eyes shut, she began to explain. "Cause my sex drive only picks up once in a blue moon, so I want when I am in the mood… I want it to be  _good_ . Y’know?"

"What has Weiss complained about? I mean, if she has," she amended hastily. "We can work on those areas and make sure you're an old pro at them next time!"

"She hadn't complained at all... but I just…" With a deep sigh, she stared down at the ground. This was going to be harder to explain than she thought. "I don't want her to be bored with me, I guess? If I'm barely in the mood to do anything, then surely she'd get bored, wonder off and do things with Yang instead. I like Weiss a LOT. I just wanna be good enough for her."

"Oh, Ruby..." She reached to her side and picked up a stack of books and papers from the couch, moving them onto the table. Then she placed her own rear end where the books had been so she could reach over and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Weiss knows how you feel. She's not going to leave you just because of… bedroom situations."

Unable to help herself, Ruby leant her head against the Faunus's shoulder, wrapping one hand around her body and resting it on her hip. "How can you be sure, though? With you two it seems easy, you guys can be in the mood any time. I just seem like I'm too much trouble, considering sometimes I have to jump through mental hoops just to get turned on..."

"Well... you could always just pleasure Weiss without being turned on, give her what she wants as long as it's nothing too demanding or past what you're comfortable with. Sometimes that's part of being in a relationship." With a slight sigh, she looked down at her boots. "I'm... kind of like that myself, to be completely honest. Sometimes I'm all ready to go, and sometimes my libido needs a little convincing."

"Is it weird that even seeing her naked doesn't even trigger anything?" It sounded almost like she was going off her lover, by the way she was describing it. But that was never the case. Ruby just simply didn't work that way. "Not her specifically… anyone. I never have, really."

Digesting that, Blake tapped her chin with the free hand for a moment. "Well that's fine. It's not about visuals for you, it's about... connecting with the one you love." Dropping her voice slightly, she said, "I think that's really sweet, you know? Maybe it's causing you problems right now, but you and her... I think you clearly care about her more than anyone else if you're willing to ask me about this."

"... Maybe." Not wanting to say much more on the subject, Ruby let Blake's hip go at last so they could get back to looking through the card catalogue. 

An hour later, the two teammates stared at the selection of books over on the table. They'd picked a few of Ruby's typical genre, but also a small batch of romance novels. Not that the particular advice within them was too useful. It seemed Blake was more useful in getting that information.

“Sorry,” Blake sighed at last. “We tried. But hey, maybe those two on top will still be helpful.”

"Maybe. So... How do you think I could please her without getting myself off too?"

"Well... okay, you know how to use your mouth, right?" Not even waiting for her to respond, she went on, "And there's always hands. You never know, touching her and smelling her, hearing how much pleasure she's getting from you... it might bring you around. And even if it doesn't, that's still fun for both of you because Weiss gets off, and you get to get her off. Get it?"

She nodded, understanding what exactly Blake was explaining. She did enjoy getting Weiss off, even if the deed wasn't returned. That was how their first few encounters went in the first place, especially the very first when she had used her mouth. But there was one slight problem.

"Still... Doing things with fingers and hands isn't exactly… the same, you know? It's fun, but I don't know if it really shows how…" This was becoming dangerous territory. As far as she knew, she had never told anyone her true feelings for the heiress. This would become the first time, and to one of her other lovers no less.

No harm in trying.

"...How deep I feel about her."

And that did make Blake suspect. Maybe Ruby felt about Weiss the way she herself felt about Yang. However, she wouldn't dream of assuming any such thing.

"Well, let's see... thing is, I don't think during sex is when you're going to show her your true feelings. It's going to be other ways. Surprising her with flowers, or taking her to one of her favourite places." Then she tilted her head slightly. "Do you guys kiss very often?"

That question made Ruby think. When actually was the last time she and Weiss kissed?  _Properly_ kissed? She kissed her shoulders and neck when they were playing, licked other places... But an actual full-on liplock?

"... Not really. I d-don't think I'm very good at it."

"Come on, I highly doubt you're not very good. You're Yang's sister, after all."

Which was when Blake had the idea that they should kiss. 

Immediately, she tried to dismiss it, to pretend she hadn't been hit with such a crazy, intrusive thought, but it was too late. What if they  _did_ kiss? Would it be weird? She was only even considering it because she wanted to give Ruby some feedback about her technique... but once that thin mental barrier had been punctured, she also couldn't deny that the short, energetic redhead was adorable, and was also the only member of her team she had never had a non-platonic encounter with.

No, that was stupid. Stupid and dangerous; it could lead somewhere that neither of them intended. Shaking out her head, she went back to waiting patiently for Ruby to respond.

"Hey, it's not like she kisses me. That would be weird!” The comparison was somewhat expected. Ruby knew very well that Yang was highly experienced with many different partners in such matters. It made sense that she would be a good kisser. “And I can't exactly make out with someone random and ask for tips. Except maybe Jaune."

_"Jaune?!"_ Blake burst out, then cleared her throat. "I m-mean... yes, I know you two get along fairly well. Then again, given the type of person he is, he would definitely read more into it than just a simple 'test'."

"Yeah... I guess that's true. And Pyrrha would probably hit the roof!" Now that image was in her mind. Jaune Arc kissing her, making out with her. Good lord, why couldn't there be such a thing as mind bleach?! Shaking her head, she went back to the subject. "Y-you get the idea though, I'm not exactly going to have anyone else to compare to."

The increasing desperation in Ruby's voice was making her feel less and less sure that she should abstain. What if they threw caution to the winds? What real harm would come of it? 

"You could... practice on me."

"Maybe I could practice on my own ha- wait what?"

Eyes widening, she quickly looked around to Blake. She offered to kiss her. Her teammate,  _her sister's girlfriend_ , just offered to kiss her to give her tips. Wouldn’t that be a problem? Highly awkward? Then again, at this stage, she thought not. After all, in their team, it seemed kissing and even more intimate things were becoming a group activity. And it wasn’t as if they were going to do anything more in the library… 

"…Would you be okay with that?"

"Y-yeah," Blake said, even though clearly she still had some misgivings. "I mean, it's not like we're going to both drop our current partners just because of one kiss. Besides, you're my teammate. I want to help." To make her words sound less hollow, she edged a couple of inches closer, moving her hand from Ruby's shoulder to the middle of her back. Not overly flirty, but definitely inviting her into her personal space.

Already, the smaller redhead was beginning to blush intensely. She really was thinking about this. Blake was certainly very good-looking, and there was something rather alluring about kissing someone so much taller than her, in comparison to the mere inch Weiss had. It could certainly teach her some things.

"M-maybe we could…" 

Half as much trying to convince herself as to convince her teammate, Blake shrugged and said, "No big deal. But I want you to be the one to kiss me. I'm not going to do much so you can show me how you normally kiss, and then we'll go from there. Think of it as... an aptitude test, okay?" And with that, she leaned down slightly and pursed her lips, waiting.

"Alright... okay…" Taking a few deep breaths, the smaller girl tried to calm herself as much as possible. She was going to  _start_ the kiss this time. Had that ever actually happened before?

And so, Ruby slowly started to lean forward, closing her own eyes as her lips made contact with her friend's. From there, she slowly allowed her lips to begin kneading against hers. Very gradually, her lips began to open all the more, and she allowed her tongue to press into her lips slightly.

"Whoa, whoa," Blake laughed breathlessly as she drew back - but only just enough to speak. Their lips still very slightly brushed each other when she talked. "So that wasn't... right away, but it was still a little soon for tongue. Maybe not for you and Weiss, though... does she usually go straight for that?"

Resting her forehead against the Faunus's for a short moment, she couldn't help but continue to stare at her lips. How was she supposed to keep thinking rationally through all this?

"She... Um…" Swallowing, she attempted to think back to previous kisses. What exactly did Weiss do? "U-usually we kiss when we're about to do t-things… so we kinda get excited."

Blake made sure to caress her cheek for a few seconds before answering, trying her best to reassure the poor thing. "That's understandable. Okay, try it again, but move your lips slower... and try to do something with your hands. Go on."

Taking another few deep breaths, the redhead slowly leant in again. This time, when her lips reconnected with her teammate's, she left them there for a short while. Things slowed right down, especially the kneading against her lips as she very gradually moved them against hers. And one of her hands then rested on her thigh, gradually rubbing up and down. It was all she could think of doing.

Against her will, Blake began to feel her body responding to these new tactics. So far, it was only vestigially, but that could change if Ruby's technique improved much more. Without breaking the kiss, she took Ruby's other wrist and guided the attached hand onto her neck, then left it there. Hopefully, her pupil would take the hint.

Which she did. Ruby was indeed a practical learner. And through this practice, she was learning where to put her hands. Slowly rubbing both her thigh and her neck, she found herself beginning to lean forward, deepening the kiss more. Finding she had nothing else to instruct so far, Blake simply melted into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly and tilting to one side to allow Ruby free reign. The girl was quite skilled, as it turned out; yes, she had more to learn, but she was no beginner. Almost as a sort of reward, her own hands came to rest on Ruby's waist, a gentle reassurance.

"Mff…" She found herself pulling away very slightly. The embrace was wonderful, as was the kiss! But the girl had more questions, and it made for a good excuse to hit the “abort” button. "S-so... When do you think I-I'd use tongue?"

Eyelids fluttering, the Faunus had to take a moment to gather her wits. "Um... you could have by now, actually. When I put my hands on your waist, it was kind of a green light that you could do more."

"O-oh... Um... Well this is awkward." Hunching her shoulders nervously, she kept her hands where they were on Blake, gently rubbing again. "Can we continue from where we were? O-or has the mood gone?"

"Not gone,” she said with a slight chuckle and a warm smile. “We’re only practising, anyway; you can jump right in." 

And she figured she would take some pressure off Ruby by initiating the next kiss herself; they had already gone over that part, after all. Her lips met the soft ones of her teammate and kneaded very gently, still waiting for the next move to be made onto her instead of making any herself. Now that they returned to the same point, Ruby was ready, and she had clear instructions on how to take the next step. So from there, she parted her lips, poking her tongue forward and into the other woman's mouth. Rather than barge right in, she ran her tongue gently over the woman's lips, a way to ask permission.

The kiss was making something else appear, however. Seemed Blake was right in that and kissing or touching, more emotional connections, did the job in getting her arousal going. And thanks to not taking a certain antidote, that arousal would soon be visible.

A sigh escaped through Blake's nose as she parted her mouth to allow the tongue access. This was going quite well, wasn't it? Both of them were enjoying themselves, and Ruby seemed to be smoothing her rough edges. All in all, a success. So what if she was beginning to feel her body awakening? Nothing would happen - and even if it did, Weiss and Yang could hardly fault either of them after the way they both handled their relationships.

Perhaps it was time to try something more, Ruby thought. As her body continued to awaken, she found her mouth parting further, and her tongue brushing against another. The Faunus was a very good kisser, even if the main person she learnt from was Yang –  _not_ a thought she enjoyed, but she could ignore it . How far could this go? Could she perhaps ask for other critiques if she did try to go further? But before she could even think about the consequences, she found her body leaning forward, falling gently onto the other woman's body as she pressed her chest against the Faunus's.

That was when the game officially changed - when Blake felt another set of soft breasts connecting with her own, flattening each other's as if locked in battle. The thigh had been easy to ignore, but this less so; Ruby was slowly pushing her onto her back. And she was letting her.

Did she want to actually "make out" with her lover's little sister? Was that okay? Yes, Ruby was technically old enough to make this decision by the laws of Sanus, but she was also innocent of the ways of love - as evidenced by her asking for advice. Nevermind that both Weiss and Yang would probably have something to say about it, even if they forgave her this indiscretion. But they had agreed to this training session, and Blake felt committed to keep it going until Ruby called things off.

But as Ruby continued to kiss her deeper, continued to push Blake down as she laid on top of her; she found her legs parting, allowing one of her friend's to slide between them. And that's when she felt her arousal coming into contact with her, and it only made such a thing grow more...

Blake was just on the point of breaking the kiss to ask if Ruby had some sort of new weapon, when something registered in her mind: Dust. The formula. Apparently, Weiss had taken it once, and then Yang had given her the full demonstration. What if Ruby was experimenting with it now?

_Was she feeling her lover's sister's magically-male organ against her thigh?!_

And yet she could not stop kissing, could not pull back to inquire about it or to protest. Ruby's kiss was still earnest and true, and she desired it, even if she was slightly wary of what might happen should they continue.

However, the leader herself was wary. No matter how much she wanted to continue, how much she felt her body getting further and further aroused, she couldn't. Weiss could have multiple lovers, as could Yang, as could Blake. But Ruby could not. She was too emotionally invested in her partner to go any further. Slowly parting her lips, she gradually looked up into Blake's eyes, finding she couldn't shake that feeling at all.

For a long moment, Blake simply looked back at her, breathing hard and licking her lips. That look of shame and uncertainty was clear as day; poor conflicted Ruby. She ran a hand through her soft hair and asked, "What... else do you need help with? Feels like you have a pretty good start."

Her eyes continued to dart between the eyes and lips. Kissing her felt good, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. But she couldn't keep going. Something was holding her back from doing the actions she wanted to whilst she was kissing Blake. "I-I'm sorry… can we stop k-kissing? I... I think I got it, but I just..."

"Just what?" Blake asked gently, allowing her hands to slide down Ruby's back. Then they perched on her waist, not going further down for fear of that being deemed too far. "Just... could use some help? Down here? It's okay if that's something you need."

Not that she was entirely comfortable with the idea of that anatomy. Maybe it would be alright this time, maybe it wouldn't... but she couldn't honestly imagine Ruby hurting a flea. It felt a lot less threatening when attached to their diminutive leader than it would have any other girl - or guy, for that matter.

"N-not exactly my lower half I need help with…" That wasn't entirely right. Ruby did want to admit that she stopped kissing for one main reason; she was too in love with Weiss to keep going with that aspect. But that was one thing she was struggling with. She had only been intimate with Weiss on one occasion when she was biologically female. She knew nearly nothing on how to please that part of her anatomy when she had it.

"H-how much do you know about Weiss? About the... Dust stuff?"

"Not a lot in detail," Blake told her calmly, manually shifting Ruby's hips up and down, grinding her leg up against the erection. She had the feeling she wanted to stop out of fear of judgment, but that was the last thing Blake wanted - if she wanted to pull away completely because she truly did not want this anymore, that was another matter, but she would not have her teammate shaming herself out of a pleasurable experience. "Just that Weiss used to have... wh-what you have right now. Because of the accident. She didn't when I was intimate with her, though."

As the leg began to grind against her hardness, she couldn't help but moan out loudly. So much so that she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. How ridiculous was that?! Licking her lips to compose herself, she tried to edge away from the leg. It was driving her too mad to think!

"W-Weiss... Has only ever had… what you have… once. When we've done things, that is."

Smiling gently, Blake stopped moving her hands, though she did not withdraw her leg. "I think I know what you're after... you want to know more about how to please the female anatomy? That's not so hard, I can give you a few pointers. Or show you."

Now it was Blake's turn to bite her lip and look regretful. She hadn't really meant to say she would SHOW Ruby! Her internal thought process was that she would find a diagram in a book, but that definitely wasn't how her words had sounded!

"Oh! I... Uh…" Was it possible for her face to turn any more red?! Blake had offered to kiss her, give her tips, and was now offering to teach her about this? How could she return the favour?

Except… she could feel Blake's legs constantly rubbing against her hardness. Over and over. She was interested in learning about this part of the anatomy, as well.

"Maybe we can teach each other?"

"W-well, I don't really..." But perhaps she was being too hasty. She would much rather practice on a friend with a vagina because it held more appeal to her, but it was true that she would like to know what on earth she was doing should Yang ever partake in the Dust again.

"I don't... really know what I'm doing in that area, either. I've never taken the Dust."

"You don't have to. I mean, if it's not your thing of course, you don't have to. Yang would never force you, either. But, if you want to practice on me for when Yang has…" She offered once more. Truth be told, if this teasing continued, she may have to wonder off and satisfy herself. How did teaching Ruby how to kiss end up with her turned on completely?

There was only the briefest of pauses as Blake considered the pros and cons. If they did things this way, clinically, then there would be less chance of things getting out of control. Besides, she really should give herself a chance to really examine one; last time she had been so dead set on getting things over with that she hadn't stopped to really look at it.

"Okay. Why don't we, um, do it at the same time? I'll lay back and you can turn around." At least she already had that much figured out.

"So like a 69 type of pose?" the leader asked, hands both on the waistline of her skirt to get things ready. This time she could have a good look, and learn the best ways to please. She felt a little self-conscious about doing it in the library, but it really was completely deserted… 

"Um... yeah, exactly. Where did you learn that term?" Then she raised a hand. "Not important."

Her other hand was already unzipping her shorts as she leaned back on the couch, legs still off to one side until Ruby moved so she could stretch them out. Part of her was dreading this, but part of her was undeniably curious. Would Ruby's be just like Yang's? Would she be just as squeamish about it this time, or would the second encounter be easier than the first?

"Okay…" Taking more deep breaths, Ruby finally pushed her skirt downward even further, until it hit the floor beside them. After that, she kept her underwear where it was. There was no way she wanted to pressure Blake into looking at it if she didn't want to. That wouldn't be fair.

Turning around so she could better see the Faunus's body, she looked down at her underwear now that it was visible. It seemed she wasn't the only one becoming aroused, considering the wetness she could see soaking the fabric.

It turned out Ruby's consideration was well-founded; Blake glanced at the taut bulge in Ruby's underwear and then away again, cheeks redder than they were a second ago. Clearing her throat, she finished sliding her shorts off and kicked them onto the floor next to the discarded skirt.

"So, um... do we want to be more naked than this, or do you want to get started?"

"J-just get started, please!" In truth, she feared if she got any more naked in this public place, she would probably faint from sheer embarrassment. But to begin things, she placed one hand against Blake's inner thigh, very slowly stroking the soft skin there to begin. If their kissing lessons had taught her anything, it's that slow and steady always won the race.

Nodding to herself and trying to relax into the sensation, Blake reached over and began to tug at Ruby's thigh, encouraging her to straddle her face. Even just thinking about anyone straddling her face made her bow twitch anxiously. Blake found herself wishing she had worn cuter underwear today, or trimmed the hair beneath it more recently, but then again this wasn't supposed to be perfect. Just an object lession.

Ruby complied. Placing her legs either side of her face, she slowly began to lower herself into a better position. This would indeed not be the best, but that didn't matter. It was a chance to learn for their partners. A chance for them to have more fun in the future with a better understanding of anatomy. Feeling brave, Ruby placed one hand on her underwear, gradually lowering it down her legs to expose the softness below...

Which had Blake straining not to freak out. Once Ruby had nixed the idea of disrobing further, Blake had somehow mentally convinced herself that she wouldn't be exposed at all, despite the knowledge of what they were doing. Squeezing her eyes closed, she obediently lifted her hips up to allow Ruby to take them off, then lifted her feet so she could finish the process. A small, shaky breath escaped her when she felt her bare rump touch the couch. They were going to get in so much trouble!

Somehow, the possibility of getting caught was both horridly embarrassing... and wildly erotic to Ruby. What if someone  _did_ come in and see what they were doing? What if... Weiss came in, and joined them both? Such an idea only caused her sex to embarrassingly twitch, made her try and focus on what was below. Blake was rather pretty down there. The soft set of lips was very inviting, and the visible wetness was all the more wonderful to look at. No wonder Yang was so eager to do things with her all the time.

Being one step braver again, she found a hand slipping between her legs, allowing one of her fingers to push between the folds...

The moan that issued from Blake was mostly from feeling Ruby touch her, but also from seeing the bulge in the underwear throb. Without the skirt in the way and it hanging over her face, it was a lot harder to ignore.

"Okay," Blake sighed shakily. "S-so now you're looking at me... touching me. You'll probably want to stroke along the lips, pushing in about as much as you are now but going all the way down and back up."

The redhead's breathing was becoming shakey. This was so exciting! Even if it was with Blake rather than who she was seeking the advice for, the idea of being able to send her over the edge was so appealing. Pressing her finger firmly between the folds, she began to stroke the length of them between her lips, feeling a particular bump at the top...

"HHHAH! Oh, th-that's good! Great job, A plus!" It was really embarrassing how much she was enjoying such simple actions, but she couldn't help it - Ruby was a quick study. She had even found the clitoris on her first try, without having to ask about it! The way Ruby was poking it made her suspicious, though. "So... that's the clit. Did you, um, do much with that before?"

"Weiss did with me... I kinda just dove in." She laughed nervously again, continuing to stroke the length of her wet folds. Occasionally, when she went by her clit, she found herself rubbing to the side of it. Even if it was tiny movements , she awaited response.

Now raising her own hands to the backs of Ruby's thighs, she began to stroke smoothly and gently, wanting to give Ruby more time to explore before she started her own lesson. Even if she was beginning to get more and more curious about the thickness hovering directly over her face. Without the shock of finding out girls could have actual functioning penises from exposure to Dust fresh in her memory, having one nearby wasn't so intimidating. In fact, it had been warm and soft under her hand last time. Nowhere near as disgusting as she had been expecting.

"That's g-good. Now you might want to circle it with a finger, or... or your tongue. That's pretty enjoyable." Of course, nothing Ruby was doing was unenjoyable, but that didn't mean Blake wasn't going to help guide her a little at a time. "And you can usually start pushing y-your fingers in a little at a time after a minute or two. Mostly, you just… want to listen to your partner for changes in her breathing, or tone."

Nodding again, Ruby took Blake's advice. Or more… she took the second option. Leaning her head down even further, she pressed her tongue against the clitoral hood, beginning circling movements around gradually. The hand that was once stroking the length of her was getting into position, this time stroking around the entrance.

"Mmmhhh," Blake moaned with a little shiver. That was so good! Of course, Ruby was used to putting her mouth on something much larger, but that wasn't the only thing her tongue could tease. So smooth and wet!

But she could give as good as she got. "M-my turn," she breathed as her fingers reached up and tugged the fabric of Ruby's underwear aside, sending the tender flesh swinging down toward her face.

When she felt her arousal gently swing once it was released from her underwear, she sighed against Blake's sex. Already fully aroused and ready, the girl's equipment was slightly smaller then her sister's. And definitely nowhere near as hard. If anything, it was very similar in appearance, aside from the size. A less intimidating Yang-wang, almost.

"O-okay…" she spoke softly a moment, breaking away from her. "D-do you wanna look first, or shall I tell you what's what?"

"Um..." Then Blake realised something: she really might need a lesson in what was what. Even though she knew the basics from reading, it would be different learning how they looked in person, how they moved. "If you don't mind, y-you could... tell me what I'm touching and what it feels like as I go. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes... That seems like a good idea. That's easiest way really." Of course Ruby was nervous. Blake was staring right at her male sex, examining it. And soon she would be touching it. Only Weiss was the one who did such a thing before.

"Okay, so... so let's start here." Blake laid her index finger along the thick shaft, feeling its pulsating warmth. Feeling her own stomach clench when she did it.

"Oooh…" the smaller girl sighed contently, breathing out against her current partner's sex. "T-that's the shaft. It's way more sensitive on the underside, so where you're stroking is nice."

"Oh," Blake breathed quietly. That was new information; she had just assumed the whole thing felt about the same. Trailing downward, she poked the thin seam between where the shaft met the head, feeling a thin bit of skin bridging the two. "And... here? What's this do?"

"HNN!" At first Ruby groaned quite loudly, soon biting her lip to quell any unwanted noises. How embarrassing once again. "T-the head? Things start to feel REALLY good there… but you gotta be careful, it’s also kinda sensitive…"

"Okay!" Blake squeaked, drawing her hand back and away. That was more than she had been bargaining for. Then she looked up and saw the two small orbs hanging in their sack between shaft and tiny puckered anus. The loose skin around them had been so inviting before...

"How does this feel?" Trapping some skin between her thumb and forefinger, she pulled it away very slightly, watching the objects within shift and the member swing back and forth slightly from the nearby movement.

It certainly made the younger woman sigh contently, but wasn't a moan of sorts. The sensation was... Nice. It was pleasant. But not necessarily pleasurable. It was more like a gentle caress than anything else. "It feels kinda nice… not as good as the head, though."

"Okay, good, because I..." Blake had been on point of saying she was glad because she had done that to Yang and was worried it hurt more than the blonde let on. Luckily, she had realised that would perhaps be information overload for the young leader. "Because I think I like the feeling of this stretching." Leaning in, Blake did what she had done before, pulling a fold of the skin between her lips and laving over it with her tongue.

"Hmmm..." Ruby further enjoyed the sensation. The woman certainly was skilled with her tongue! Not even in a way to cause pleasure, but to relax her. All of the pent up fear she had of doing this seemed to melt away, and she allowed herself to relax fully.

Then finally, she leant back down to Blake's clit again, drawing her tongue back out to re-perform the small circles around it.

"MMmhh!" That spread throughout Blake like fire. Since when did Ruby need any lessons when she had already mastered everything?! Almost as if solely to delay any more pleasure to her clit, she said, "W-wait, how is... how's this?" A second later, she began to slide her loosely-closed hand up and down the shaft, hoping her movements weren't too awkward due to the angle.

"Aaaaahhh..." Such actions were turning her to jelly. It was difficult to hold herself up away from Blake's face, rather than either sit to one side and let her get on with it, or even sit on her face and hurry things along that way! It did make her back away from her clit a moment though. "Oh... Yeah, that's nice. R-Really nice. Squeeze m-more on the underside…  _ooh_ , not that much!"

Blake thought on that for a moment. Did she mean more pressure, or to move her hand? Her palm was already on it, so she decided to squeeze slightly tighter as she stroked, feeling it somehow grow even harder since she had began.

"Like this?" Both cheeks were still aflame, both from the knowledge of what they were doing and Ruby's recent laving of her own sex.

"Yeah! S-So good!" Another slightly embarrassing moan sounded out from her. It was the perfect amount of pressure on her, and as she felt it tighten all over her sex, she couldn't help but thrust her hips slightly against the hand. 

"Yeah? Then good, I... that's g-good to know." She forced herself to phrase it that way, to remind herself that she was only doing this to learn how best to service this type of organ. And even though she still preferred the other kind... she was starting to enjoy herself. Something about how bouncy and soft it was made the activity fun.

To that end, she began to tug Ruby slightly lower; it was easy given what she had her hand around. Then she leaned her face up and captured as much loose skin from between the two balls as she could within her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue, massaging it with her lips. Her stroking hand was just barely grazing her chin with every backswing, but it was worth it - she still inexplicably loved doing that!

Cheeks burning, the team leader had completely and utterly submitted. Even though Blake was a bigger fan of the other version of sexual anatomy, she was exceedingly good at learning fast. This would have to be something she would try with Weiss when she would choose male parts again!

That being said, she wanted to please Blake just as much. And so, tongue returning to her clit again, the smaller girl then trailed her fingers around Blake's entrance, soaking up whatever juices she could get to prepare two of them for entry. Two seemed the right number; it wasn't as big as a male sex, but was still certainly satisfying.

"Hmmnnhhh!" Blake moaned again, this time all over the soft folds in her mouth as she stroked. Finally feeling brave enough to do so, she reached up with her free hand and used one finger to begin to push very gently against one of the orbs right beside her mouth. Merely testing.

"GNNN!" If Blake were to be any firmer with that area, she would be in a lot of pain. That certainly would not be a turn on. With Ruby, if she was injured in that area she would simply keel over on the floor. If it were Yang however, it could mean a punch back. It was best to tell her now.

"Gently! Be very  _very_ gentle with those..."

"S-sorry!" Blake panted as the sack fell from her mouth. Of course she knew they could be hurt, but didn’t think the little poke would be enough to do so! Then she thought for a second before proceeding. "If... it gets to be too much, tell me, alright?" Not waiting for a response, she took the very same sphere into her mouth, gently moving it around and carrying it on her tongue as if it were made of glass.

"WAITWAITWAITWaitwai… oh, ooh…" The frantic squealing was quelled right away, as she felt the tongue glide over her sensitive sack with extreme care and caution, she melted once more into the Faunus's actions. How on earth was she so fantastic at this?! She decided to stop any further movement down there, for now. If she startled Blake, it could hurt, a lot. This way, she would have something to work for.

And of course, the Faunus felt all of Ruby's actions come to a halt. They really were sensitive, weren't they? Experimentally, she drew her current project even further into her mouth, feeling the skin between her lips growing more taut. She also began to trace her fingertips around the very base of the head, feeling the tiniest little bumps there. Weird as a cock was, so long as she was being given free reign to explore she was finding herself fascinated with all the ins and outs.

All the while, the girl continued to moan over and over. Such delicate movements were something she had yet to experience. Her last venture was rough, extremely rough. And in it being so rough, she had missed out on what it was like to feel someone pamper her, spoil her. It was marvellous.

"Keep going..." she couldn't help but beg, head now resting against one of Blake's legs. Even having Ruby's face so close to her sex was enough to make Blake feel inflamed, but Ruby wanted her to keep going - so that was what she would do. But perhaps not quite in this fashion.

"There's... one other thing I want to try." Gulping as she began to stroke her again, she left a tender kiss against the sphere before saying, "I'm a little afraid to do it, and I might react kind of... badly, but if I could try it on you... I mean, that's what we're supposed to be doing, right? Figuring stuff out?"

Having to lick her lips to re-calm herself again, Ruby tried her best to look down to her friend. She was curious, very much so. But being so close was making her afraid to try anymore. What if it turned her off just as she was about to? But then again... Maybe it would make things even more intense.

But she was right. This was experimenting. And she had to let Blake do as she desired, since that was the whole point of starting this in the first place. "G-Go for it… if I don’t like it, I’ll s-say something."

"Okay, good. Then… here goes." Without further delay, she slid just a bit further down along the couch, resituating herself for a moment. Then she began to kiss along the thick length above her, breath increasingly shaky with nerves as she did so, her thigh muscles twitching visibly.

"Aaaah... Aaaah…" As Blake began to kiss her way upward, Ruby was also beginning to shiver in nervous anticipation. What was Blake doing down there? She had an idea, but couldn’t be sure. Either way, she was completely given over to her own desires.

When Blake's lips reached the sensitive head, she hesitated. What would this be like? Would she enjoy it? If she did, would that mean she wasn't quite as much of a lesbian as she first thought? Or would it mean nothing? After all, apparently one could switch back and forth with no ill effects. Maybe she just liked women regardless.

_'In for a penny...'_ Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she angled the phallus down and took the entire head into her mouth.

_"OH!"_

Instantly the girl quivered, hands gripping at whatever fabric of the sofa she could get when she felt Blake take her. By slight reflex, her hips eased forward, accidentally pushing more of herself into the Faunus's mouth.

A blast of air erupted from Blake's nostrils. That was unexpected - she wasn't ready for more! Still, it slid in easily enough, and didn’t go deep enough to gag her, so she merely swirled her tongue around the surface, testing how it felt within her mouth. Not awful, and the flavour wasn't altogether different from that of a vagina. Not identical, but there were similarities. The sweet sounds coming from Ruby's throat went a long way toward helping her enjoy the whole process. Maybe she  _could_ do this for Yang, after all.

And that tongue was relentless over her sex. Each movement sent tingles up her spine, made her quiver again and again. All she could do was let Blake get on with it. Deeper and deeper, she began to penetrate her throat, and the skilled Faunus took her with relative ease; there was a choking noise once or twice, but it never lasted more than a second. All else was bliss and pleasure.

After a minute or so, Ruby began to feel her muscles tightening. But what could she do? She couldn't do that in Blake's mouth, Blake was so new to this she could choke! But she couldn't do it on the floor, or the sofa, they had no way of cleaning it. All she could do was warn her.

"I-It's coming... I-I'm... Sorry!"

Really, that soon? Yang had lasted a bit longer than that, if not by much. Perhaps it was the thought of being with someone new, or the positioning. Or maybe just the feeling of the inside of a mouth. Regardless, it was clear that something was about to be loosed inside of her mouth.

This was the final test. Clearly Ruby wanted to warn her, and she appreciated that, but she needed to know if she could handle this act from beginning to end. Therefore, she simply opened wide to allow Ruby's modest length to continue sliding into her throat over and over, feeling the two soft orbs grazing her face in the doing. Part of her felt slightly degraded, but most of her only wanted her friend to derive maximum pleasure from this moment.

The moment was imminent. Blake wasn't making any move to stop or to make her go elsewhere. She wanted to try this. Was it really just for the experiment? Or was it to please her? Such questions could be asked later, as she could feel her muscles tightening yet again.

With one more thrust forward, she let out a loud cry in pleasure, body quivering as the length released plenty of of thick white fluid into her mouth. Thanks to how deep she was, most went straight down her throat, but a small amount did land on her tongue. Enough for her to sample.

Once finished however, the leader found herself flopping her upper half down onto the girl's body, panting heavily as she rode the pleasure out.

There were many muffled gagging sounds from deep in Blake's throat. Oh, but that was unpleasant! Or was it? The more she weighed it, the more she decided it wasn't anything she wanted to repeat just for the sheer fun of it, but it was very easy to manage the mild discomfort. As for the flavour... there wasn't much to speak of. All of it was worth doing for Ruby's enjoyment - and Yang's, in the future.

Even after Ruby stopped moving, Blake started to shift her around in her throat and mouth, feeling the strength slowly ebbing from the instrument. Soon, she would desperately need to withdraw her from the mouth so she could breathe more properly, but Blake had training in holding her breath against water and smoke during her time in the White Fang. This was a cakewalk compared to that.

Ruby, of course, was unaware of that fact. Whilst she was laid there panting heavily to regain her strength, she'd cut off her friend from breathing, full stop! "S-Sorry!" she quickly called, hauling herself upward so she could pull her length out of the woman's mouth.

Although, that's when she heard the noise of a door shutting. Right at the other side of the library...

So did Blake, of course; her supernatural hearing was more than capable of catching such noises. Her eyes flicked regretfully to the slick member hanging above her face, thinking that just maybe she wanted to play around with it a few more minutes, before she allowed her hearing to zero in on the voices that might be too far away for Ruby to catch.

"...really think we're going to find anything in here?" That was Pyrrha. It was  _Pyrrha_ in the library!

"Maybe... Surely it has to be something minor. Dust Properties section is just after Romantic Fiction, right?"

Jaune was with her. And what was worse, they were headed for that exact section of the library! There was only one option Ruby could possibly think of.

"Under the couch, quick!"

"Under the couch? Are you insane?!" But there was no time to debate a better hiding place - they were headed their way. Grabbing her shorts and Ruby's skirt, Blake dove underneath along with her, reaching back out to grab Ruby's underwear as an afterthought.

"Should be," said Pyrrha as they drifted between the shelves, running their fingers over the spines. "What if there's nothing here that can help us, though? I hate to think of how far we've come, only to be stopped here by…  _this_ ." 

The gesture couldn't be seen from where the two girls were hiding. Although it was a good place, it wasn't convenient. Ruby found herself having to snuggle up as close as she could to Blake's back in order to save space, and keep herself hidden. Curiosity however made her try and keep her head above Blake's.

"There will be a solution. Weiss may have just... got the mixture slightly wrong! C-Can happen to the best of us, right?"

Finally taking a book from the shelf, there was an even more alarming factor for the girls. He was headed their way! But if one was to look at the book, they could easily see the title. "Dust and You: Biological Dust and its uses."

What did they need such a book for? Ruby’s eyes narrowed above her teammate’s hair, but she honestly didn’t know what they were talking about.

Meanwhile, Blake was trying not to say anything about the fact that a wet-with-saliva, semi-hard member was up against her bare behind. Obviously there wasn't enough time to put their clothes back on, but now she wished she had taken that time anyway. Pyrrha and Jaune were too close to risk all the rustling now! So all she could do was feel embarrassed and silly.

"Perhaps." Pyrrha paced closer and closer until she was standing in the dimly-lit seating area itself, though still pulling out book after book to peruse the titles and tables of contents. "Should we ask her or Yang for more details? I'd hate to be more of a bother to either of them after all they've done for us, but... we may have no choice."

"I-It could be a good idea... Perhaps they'll know something. I'm still a little… scared of them knowing about me; but it might help them figure out things if they know I'm the one it worked on."

What on earth were they talking about? Weiss and Yang knew of what they were planning to do with Dust? From the sounds of things, they had even helped them with something...

"What's to know about you now?" Pyrrha said gently as she looked over her shoulder at Jaune, closing the book that had been in her hands. "You are now completely and fully male, we don't have to ever tell them otherwise."

As she contemplated that, Blake began to flex her hindcheeks against Ruby's half-arousal, unable to totally keep still. What did they mean that "now" Jaune is fully male? That almost made it sound as if he had been...

Which was when she fully understood. Yang had hinted that the Dust wasn't purely for Pyrrha. Jaune had been born with a vagina.

"I know, but what if it could be important information? Like, I hadn't started hormones before I took it, but you've been on them for a while now. If they need all that information, I'm happy to give it to them. Just… nervous in case anyone other than them found out, that's all."

And then, Jaune took a seat on the sofa, the area below indenting just by the two's legs. Thankfully, they were out of the way enough, but it was a close call.

However, now Ruby was also trying to figure things out, as well. They needed Dust, something obviously hadn't worked for just Pyrrha, Pyrrha had been taking hormones? Of course. Blake had understood Jaune was a trans man, and Ruby had figured out that Pyrrha was a trans woman. However, there was no way for the two to compare notes with Jaune so closeby.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Pyrrha sighed softly as she crawled into the seat next to him, legs crossing at the ankles as the "ceiling" above the two girls sagged onto Blake. She held as still as possible. "You've always been a man, and there's nothing they could even argue with about you being one now. Besides, they are our friends. I trust them."

"Of course. I trust them, too - just expect Weiss to laugh at me, you know. I was kind of a jerk when I didn't stop asking her to the dance." But upon reading this book in particular, there was a particular page he had flicked to. 'Reversing Dust's effects'. Of course, he would have flicked right by, if he didn't read the particular phrase, which he read aloud. "Hey, here we go: ‘While antidotes for the physical effects of Dust are safe for consumption, they will cause no effect on the user whatsoever. IE -- If the antidote for a tail-growing mixture was consumed by a Faunus with an already existing tail, the antidote will have no effect.’"

"Oh." That was all Pyrrha said at first, absorbing the impact. It was all too clear: both tails and penises were appendages, and neither one would be affected by an antidote intended for something else. She needed a completely new mixture all her own. "I... see."

Blake also saw. Put together with what they had been talking about, and what Yang had told her before, it meant that Pyrrha was born male and was still in possession of that part of her male anatomy. The two lovebirds were only halfway through their journey to being the ‘perfect heterosexual couple’, since that appeared to be the end goal.

"Is it just me," she breathed so quietly that only Ruby could hear, "or am I the only one in this room without a dick?"

Unable to help herself, the smaller girl instantly chuckled, immediately slapping a hand across her mouth to prevent the other two from hearing. That would have been a disaster. But it seemed they were too invested in the book to have heard such a thing. Especially as Jaune read forward in silence. Until finally piping up.

"You... had two vials of different stuff. You had the vial itself, and the cure." And then thinking on even more, a smile was beginning to grow. He'd figured it out! "One doesn't make a dick and one doesn't make a...  _lady garden;_ one changes what’s already there to the opposite thing, and the other reverses that effect. You just need the same one I took!"

While Blake was trying to decide whether or not to laugh at the phrase "lady garden", Pyrrha was excitedly saying, "Really? Do... do you think that's how it works? That would be such a relief!" There was the sound of a kiss on a cheek. "I'll go straight to the nurse tomorrow and ask if she has any more!"

"From the looks of this, I think so… but it makes sense now! We were taking a mixture and an antidote. Just seemed like we were shooting at a bulletproof vest, right?" Of course, when there was silence from that awful metaphor, Jaune eventually gave in, leaning in to kiss her cheek right back. "Yeah, that sounds like a brilliant idea. Just think... You're gonna be who you are on the inside, outside. Really soon."

"Yes, I will. Finally! Oh, Jaune..." And with those words, she leaned in and took his mouth, humming with joy and positive prospects. Although at first he was surprised, Jaune instantly sunk into the kiss. As was made evident as the area above the two's hiding area was gradually getting smaller and smaller...

Although at first Ruby's thought was to wait this out, she leant closer to Blake, whispering, "We'd better leave, before he kisses it goodbye for her..."

Of course, Blake was still wildly aroused, but she had to agree; if Jaune and Pyrrha didn't slow down, this was about to get much worse if nothing stopped those two lovers. But should they try sneaking away as they were, or try to struggle into their clothes first?

"How are we going to do this?" she hissed as Pyrrha's boots began to slide back and forth and her moans got louder.

Simple. If they could get to the horrendously boring sections of the library before leaving completely, this would be a breeze. But to do that, they would have to sneak away. The small readhead poked her head out from underneath, checking it was the side their legs were on, before she started to shuffle out and make a break for it, even without her underwear or skirt!

"R-!" That was about to be a very loudly-squeaked "RUBY", but Blake just managed to catch herself and instead slid out behind the couch, catching up her shorts and Ruby's skirt, along with both sets of underwear. However, she was a few seconds too late to stand and dash.

"What was that?" Pyrrha whispered as her lips parted from Jaune's.

"Does it matter?" Jaune smirked, taking such an opportunity to bring his hand quickly down onto one of the soft cheeks of Pyrrha's backside. "We're kinda busy here..."

Thank goodness Jaune's somewhat awful flirting was a distraction for the two; it bought the Faunus more time to get to where Ruby needed her. Waiting for the couple to say parting words to that part of Pyrrha would have been an awfully awkward task. She stayed crouched until they were totally involved with each other again, then sprinted away to join her teammate.

"Whew!" Blake breathed once she and Ruby were several rows of shelves away, holding out the skirt. "Did... did that really happen? Did we really come that close to hearing them, uh, do what we did?"

"If we don't head out of here soon, I think we still will. I don't expect Jaune to be the quiet type!" Ruby whispered, quickly taking the skirt from Blake and forcing it on, quickly pulling it up her legs. Then the arm outstretched again. "Panties?"

Blake reached into her other hand, and came up with both pairs. A thought came to her - one probably mostly spurred on by her currently aroused state. Raising the cute little pink ones of her teammate up to her nose, she inhaled slowly and deeply, eyes closing in feigned bliss. Actually, mostly closed; one of them was just barely slitted open, watching Ruby for a reaction.

Right away, Ruby's once determined look vanished. And it was replaced with that very same crimson blush all over her face. And a few surprised blinks. Why was that so hot?

In truth, the panties mostly just smelled of perspiration and a very tiny amount of "male" arousal... but it still managed to stir Blake's passions a tiny bit more. Therefore, she quickly lowered them and began to put on her own underwear. "I'm gonna keep these as a souvenir. You'd better run along. Thanks for helping me out, though; I learned a lot."

"Wait... WHAT?!" She had to try her very best to keep herself from shouting, walking much closer to Blake as she began to continuously fidget with her skirt. With what was poking upward to create a slight tenting. Why did it stay up now, when she DIDN'T want it to?! "I-I need those!"

"And I needed... you to finish your lesson," Blake said delicately, currently zipping her shorts back into place with a grimace; she still really,  _really_ needed somebody to go to town on her! "But since you didn't, I think this is fair. And you don't really need them, unless you're going to be walking back to your dorm on your hands!"

"I... Well... Hnnn..…" It was a good point, more than suitable revenge. Ruby had left Blake practically begging for release, to the point when she was uncomfortable. Just because it wasn’t her fault, and that of two other blissfully ignorant students, didn’t matter. Having no underwear until she got to the dorm seemed like a very minor sacrifice compared to such a thing. "Okay okay... You win. I'll head back to the dorm like this, and I can take care of you there, if you want."

Suddenly feeling a little shy, Blake smiled and whispered, "Maybe I’ll take you up on that. Just don't-"

"MMhhhh,  _JAUNE!!"_

Blinking, Blake glanced over her shoulder briefly before shaking her head and turning back to Ruby. "Just don't forget that you've got a dick. A nice-sized one covered in me." But then she started to feel like she was being too mean. "And... who knows? Maybe it will feel nice, letting it all hang out. Never know until you try, right?"

"Says the girl who's never had to deal with an erection," Ruby muttered, clearly struggling with said erection as she obviously fiddled with her skirt more and more, trying to make sure it would stay down. But it was only getting worse when overhearing the two on the sofa.

"So quick, huh? Usually it takes me a while to keep you going!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha announced. "You just feel so good, and I'm so in love with you that... that I need you right away!"

"Okay then!" Blake hissed, goose-stepping toward the exit as she tucked Ruby's undergarment underneath her vest, steps noticeably shaky. "We'd better go before we become the worst kind of voyeurs of all time!"

"You can say that again!" the leader agreed, quickly running through the exit with Blake, leaving the members of team JNPR to satisfy one another. Without their input.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building up to some future fun now! Thanks for sticking with this fic, I know it's super long but I promise we're into the second half now and there IS an ending!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake catches up with Yang in the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: **White Rose:** exhibitionism, more implied.  
>  **Bumbleby:** fellatio, anal fingering, scissoring, nipple-play, coming inside.  
>  (a little unrealistic lol)

=Chapter 24

The itchy need for satisfaction was filling Blake as she strode through the halls, stomach clenched. She needed Yang. In fact, she needed Yang immediately.

The image of Ruby trying to force her ruffly skirt to hide her second erection of the day refused to leave her mind. Pushing down her skirt, feeling the air against the skin... how mortified Ruby had looked when she first refused to give them back, then how dully embarrassed she was once she accepted her fate. Maybe they weren't lovers and never would be, but they had enjoyed a brief diversion during their shared lesson - one that left Blake gasping for more. Really, she had been intending to take Ruby up on the offer to finish her off until she pointed out that Yang probably wanted that privilege – and also mentioned she was  _very eager_ to show Weiss what she had learned.

Which any fool could see if they looked at the front of her skirt, of course.

But Yang was not in the gym or the locker room. That was where she normally would be. Several text messages went unanswered. Finally, out of desperation, Blake called Weiss.

"What on earth do you want? I'm trying to finish my homework."

"Do you know where Yang is? Are you in the room, is she there with you?"

"No, she isn't, and you might have actually come to this room and checked. What laziness is... oh, hello there, Ruby. Have you seen Yang?"

Gulping, Blake reached her hand toward the screen. "Sorry, I gotta go! Thanks!"

"Where did your panties g- WHOA, are you already completely hard?! Is this from walking down the hall this way? Ruby Rose, what kind of pervert are you turning int-"

Blake cut the call short before she could hear any more. Yes, she had been intimate with both Ruby and Weiss at separate points, but that still didn't make her comfortable with the idea of listening to their first few moments of foreplay. Instead, she decided to continue her search.

Nearly another hour brought her to the kitchens behind the cafeteria. By now, it was past midnight. She didn't really expect to find Yang there at all, but she was running out of ideas and getting frustrated with texting nobody. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the clattering of a pan.

"Hello?" she called out, pacing further inside. "Anybody in here?"

No answer. Only more clattering of pans, and then of plates. If some _one_ wasn't in here, some _thing_ was. And it became further evident when a large bowl fell on the floor, spinning on its axis for a short moment before it inevitably stopped all movements. And just by that, one of the cupboard drawers was open. The culprit must be inside.

"Uhhh..." Eyes narrowed, Blake approached said cupboard very carefully, wishing she had Gambol Shroud with her. A butcher knife from one of the nearby tables would have to do. Snatching it up, she began to pace toward the cupboard.

But before she could get too close, the culprit poked its head out. The tiny black-and-red beast sniffed the air. Right away, it realised it wasn't alone, despite its terrible vision. And rather than await its demise, it made a sudden dash for it, heading straight toward the huge fridges.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rearing up, she hurled the knife toward the vermin. If it didn't deviate from its current course, this move would cleanly sever its head.

But it did. With a quick jolt to the right, it instead made a break for the back room, known to be where the fresh produce was kept. But instead, there was another trap waiting. As soon as it ran into the room, a bowl fell straight on top of it, followed by a very familiar brown boot to keep it in trapped. 

Yang's boot.

"FINALLY! Dust almighty you were a pain in the ASS."

Blinking in surprise, Blake straightened from her battle stance, hands on her hips. "Oh! So it was you in here!" Pacing forward a few feet, she glanced between her battle partner's face and the bowl. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Hey!" Yang smiled to her partner. It was obvious now why she couldn't hear her, she was wearing a rather large pair of headphones. Which she immediately pulled down to her neck instead.

"I thought I sent you a message about me getting detention? ...Or did I forget... I forgot. Oops."

"You did forget," Blake sighed with a slight smile. The music was still blaring out of the headphones, and she resisted the temptation to tap her boot along with the tempo. "I guess it's no big deal, though. What did you get detention for?"

"Copying Nora's homework. When... She let me, but Goodwitch isn't exactly gonna let me get away with it." Although, keeping her boot firmly in place, she rattled the bowl slightly. "I was told to get rid of this little creep, but to be fair he's so smart, I'm almost tempted to keep 'im."

One of Blake's eyebrows hiked slightly. "You don't think that would be a little... strange? Having a Pox as a pet? They're not like actual animals, you know. Grimm only exist to feed upon innocence, to destroy."

"Yeah but… pet," Yang joked, although she agreed entirely. It was a silly option. "I'll get rid of him later."

"Why wait? Just flip the bowl and step on it." No response. "Because... this is what we do, remember? Huntresses. We hunt Grimm. And exterminate them. So they don't kill us."

"But he's a widdle baby Pox who is so very clever yes he is yes he is!" Yang made a cutesy voice at that remark, looking to Blake with wide puppy eyes. But when there was no response, she sighed. "Look, we're on that camping trip soon, right? I'll set him free in the Emerald Forest. I'd doubt a Pox is gonna harm anyone, even first years in initiation."

"We don't know that," Blake said, but her voice was uncertain. Of course it was unlikely that a single Pox would ever be of much consequence. In truth, she was simply too horny to care at the moment.

Speaking of which... "So, was that your entire detention? Catching that little guy?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean; I thought it was easy, but it took me three hours!" She rattled the bowl once again to tease the creature beneath, hearing a rather shrill squeak when doing so. Although, that was a point. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Of course, she had been all prepared to tell Yang, but for some reason the way she asked paired with the completely-unrelated topic of a moment ago made her blush and stammer, "N-nothing, I guess I just missed you."

"Missed me?" Yang tilted her head. They'd been seeing each other rather often as of late, but it was still rather adorable to hear it. "Hey, I missed you, too. I'm sorry for forgetting to tell you."

Now Blake was faced with a moral dilemma. Should she tell Yang what she had been up to with her sister? Should she tell her now or later, if indeed she chose to do so? After all, the purpose of the whole endeavour was to learn how best to please her partner when she had male anatomy - and though it had turned her on no end, she didn't actually wind up climaxing herself. Was it really such a bad thing?

"It's okay," she began hesitantly. "So... I have kind of a personal question."

Personal could mean anything. It could mean she wanted the blonde to look at something, or could even be her way of asking Yang to get her alone. Either situation worked well. "Hmmm? What's up?"

"Do you... what I mean is, have you taken Dust recently?" Of course, what she really meant was "are you currently in possession of a cock," but it didn't seem the most appropriate way to ask.

Blinking a few times, Yang wondered how to answer that. She hadn't taken it recently, per se, but neither had she taken an antidote, either. "You mean have I still got a dick?"

"Y-yes." Clearing her throat, Blake stared down at her boots to avoid Yang's gaze. "And I have a follow-up question... how do you hide it in those shorts?!"

The question made Yang chuckle all the more, as she placed a hand on her hip, deliberately parting her legs slightly more to tease her. "Depends who's teasing me; sometimes I just can't."

Of course, looking directly for it while that stance was maintained, the slight outline of a bulge could more easily be seen. One that her body responded to in multiple ways - and the mild disgust was far outweighed by her desire to explore, to have her urges sated.

No. She would not let herself become a slave to the phallus, especially when she typically preferred something else. "R-right. I'm hungry. Are you hungry? How about some ice cream?"

"Hungry? I caught you dinner, kitty, right here!" She gestured downward. Of course, a cat pun.

"Y-Yang!" she gasped, affronted. "That's... do you really want me to…" And, of course, it still sounded as if she were talking about the Pox, when she really had mistaken her partner's comment to be in reference to "devouring" her pending arousal. The way she was currently feeling, she would do it if asked.

"Maybe... you want me to pour a little sauce on it? Make this into a real meal? We are in the kitchens, after all."

"... Wait you actually would eat it? I thought me wanting to keep it as a pet was weird." Then she looked at Blake closer, tilting her head. Blake was completely red all over. Was that sweat on her forehead? "Are... You okay?"

The rushing in her ears had made the Faunus miss the bit about keeping it as a pet - which would have made her laugh. Instead, she merely turned, wiping the sweat away as she began to sort through bottles. "Hmm... I wonder what might go with it... ah, here we are. Just the thing."

When she got closer to Yang, it became apparent that she was holding a bottle of chocolate sauce. Her steps were quite purposeful, even if the blush to her skin made her seem as if she were having some sort of fit. What on Remnant was wrong with her teammate? She actually was going to go through with this and eat the captured Pox? And with  _chocolate sauce,_ no less?! Was it even safe to eat Grimm?

Back straightening, she looked worried for her friend. "What's the matter with you? You look like you're frying!"

"I'll be better once I've had... something to eat." Licking her lips, her breath was heavy as she pressed a hand gently against Yang's firm abdominal muscles, head tilting in to press her lips against a smooth neck. Oh, but she tasted divine. Yang always did, every part of her.

"W-wha…" Finally, Yang caught on; she wasn't referring to the Pox, after all. Whilst she was slightly disappointed Blake didn't get the cat joke, she was far more relieved that she wasn't actually going to eat the Grimm in that bowl under her boot.

Nearly panting already, Blake's hand began to slide down to the front of her shorts - not quite there yet, just in the general area. "Can you... put something on top of the bowl? Keep it trapped there?"

"U-uh... Something heavy, something heavy…" But there wasn't really much. It was only fresh greens within this particular room, none heavy enough to actually keep the beast in here. Unless she put the lid on the bowl. Tupperware was rather resistant, right?

"The lid, the lid is by the door."

In seconds, Blake had used her catlike speed to race across the room, snatch up the lid and race back to Yang's side. Kneeling down, she pushed it up to the edge of the bowl and glanced up at her partner, entire body tense.

"Ready - one, two, THREE!"

On three, Yang removed her foot, allowing Blake to life the bowl enough to slide the lid beneath. Thankfully, the small creature didn't put up much of a fight, and only could be heard scuttling back and forth over the bowl lid as Blake clicked it firmly in place. One living Pox, captured.

"Phew... I think we did that well. Let's call him 'Remmie'."

"Remmie?" Blake snorted, very slightly distracted as she placed the bowl on one of the countertops, then placed a large bundle of greens on top to hopefully hold it down. "Where'd you come up with that?"

She shrugged. "Rat, kitchen. Reminds me of that film Ruby and I used to watch when we were little. The one with a rat Faunus who wants to be a cook? I think that was his name." But then she smirked again, wiggling her finger to beckon her back over. "Now that he's restrained, however…"

With a seductive nod, Blake stalked right back over to her and took her lips without another second of hesitation. Oh, they felt and tasted so good! Her hand fisted in a mass of golden locks, not tugging but not being especially gentle either.

Right away the blonde was pushed up against the shelves. Her lips were being roughly kissed and hair was lightly pulled; Blake was on fire today! Either she was in heat, or something had to happen to get her this pent up. No need to ask now and ruin everything. Instead, she went to roll her tongue against hers, lapping the flavours she could get. Her Faunus girlfriend tasted amazing.

When she felt the tongue against her own, Blake felt a flash of intense guilt that almost made her pull away; Yang wasn't tasting only Blake in that kiss. Then again, she and Ruby had once shared Weiss while they were all in the same room; they had obviously both been intimate with her one after the other on different occasions. Their... emissions had probably mingled before. Maybe Yang didn't care as long as it wasn't direct contact.

Still, she decided it was wiser to pull away and press her mouth against the valley of Yang's cleavage, lapping at the faint traces of sweat on her skin.

Still in a daze from such a rough kiss, Yang stared at the woman as she began to kiss on her chest, quickly lowering her hands to undo the short brown jacket while she was at work. Blake was eager, a little bit too much. "Easy there, tiger." She stroked a finger across the back of her ears, giving one a light scratch.

Moaning from the little feline nickname and the attention to her ears, the hand still holding the bottle of sauce reached up so she could run her thumb over the soft peak through her shirt. Yang was not cold and not aroused... not yet, anyway.

"But I need you," Blake bleated as her face slid down the tube top to the bottom hem, pushing her lips against the taut abs as she continued to speak in a low, primal tone. "I need to devour you... it's so hot, and I'm so..."

"You're so...?" But when she noticed the cap was off the bottle of chocolate sauce, it was obvious Blake really needed this. She needed Yang turned on, as soon as possible. "You really are in heat, aren't you? You could'a just said, I'd have skipped this detention." And then to tease even further, she ran a hand across her cheek, smirking widely. "I'd have had you ride me all day instead..."

That last sentence shot through to Blake's core. Oh, how she would have loved that. Pressing her face into Yang's center, she felt the gentle give of a flaccid cock held at bay by spandex. It was beautiful. She was so desperate to be pleasured to release that even just feeling that through a layer of fabric was almost too much.

"Mine," she moaned quietly as she released Yang's hair to leave light scratches on her lower back as she scrabbled to tug the back of her shorts downward. "All mine..."

"Hah- AH! Ah..."

The light scratches only caused Yang to moan out louder, reaching her hands onto the shelf to support herself as she remained perfectly still. Last time, Blake wasn't really keen on this organ at all, and now it seemed she couldn't get enough of it! Not that she could complain; at the rate Blake was stroking her, kissing her, she was going to be aroused very soon.

Deciding to help further, Yang continued her filthy conversation, looking down for her exact reaction. "Y-yeah... I can see it now. Maybe not a ride... But maybe I could have waited for you and kept you in after lesson. Coulda bent you over the desk..."

"Yeah?" Blake asked as the waistband was finally low enough in front to reveal a dusting of blonde hairs. It was low enough in back to unveil buttocks, of course, and her other hand raised up to press the cold bottle against the firm flesh. God, was there a part of Yang's body that she didn't exercise to peak efficiency?

"Tell me what you would do," she groaned against the growing organ. Now it was a question of whether it would peek over the edge of the shorts on its own or if Blake would pull it down first. "With me over the desk..."

The question was answered when Yang had to force herself to think about that image. Imagining herself take Blake in such a manner was making her arousal grow by the second, making it peep out of her underwear by it's own accord. Hard, always rock hard.

"I would have a hand full of your hair... My other would be keeping your hands still... And I'd be pounding away, over and over."

"Keeping my hands still?" Blake asked, eyes drawn to the head emerging from its restraints. Oh, it looked even better than Ruby's - not as "cute", but larger and more rigid. When she had started thinking about these aspects of an erection as being "better" or "cuter", she had no idea, but it couldn't be questioned now.

"Is that what you would do to me?" she went on as her hand continued to tug downward, her face already in place to catch the length along her soft face once it bounced free. Immediately, the strong scent of arousal rolled over her. She must have been one sick woman to hunger for it as deeply as she was, but she held herself back, staring up at the two prominent mounds that almost entirely eclipsed Yang's face. "Grab my hair and force yourself into me, over and over? You... could still do that. Right now. Right like we are."

"I... You wouldn't mind that? In your mouth?" But when Blake shook her head slowly, she looked down to her with large wide eyes. Blake had been scared of this, scared of penises in general. And now she was offering for Yang to take her mouth as she would if it were a wet pussy. Was she going crazy?

But Yang wanted it. She wanted it so much. She couldn't resist such a demand, and one hand dove into her hair, holding a large amount of it into her tight grip. "Alrighty then, tiger. Lap away."

A tiny squeal happened when she was grabbed, but Blake showed no other sign of displeasure. After a few deep breaths, she began in a soft, throaty voice, "Well... I can't promise I'll be perfect at this, but God do I hope I am." Her hand reached around to the front and pulled the shorts down to fully reveal Yang's package, but even as she did so her lips were already pressing against the smooth head.

"H'oh!" On reflex, Yang leant forward, unable to help herself as she grasped into the hair tighter. This was fantastic, and was about to become even better. "Y-you sure?!"

"AH!" Blake half-screamed at the strain on her scalp. It was such a strangely satisfying pain, and she only felt more aroused from its presence. "Just... just let me..."

Stomach in knots, she brought her other hand around and immediately poured a generous drizzling of chocolate all over the hard length in front of her nose. The blonde's eyes shot open once more, and she was forced to let the woman's hair go for a moment. As much as she enjoyed the sensation of having a liquid being squeezed all over it, it was very...

"Cold! C-cold!"

"Yeah?" Blake breathed, already being driven absolutely wild by the mingling scents of heady arousal and decadent cocoa. Her carnal hunger increased exponentially, but she forced herself to merely breathe along the surface, allowing the scent to roll over her, to tingle on her taste buds as her mouth hung open like an animal. "You... don't like the cold syrup? Want me to warm it up?"

"Y-yes... Yes please…" But realising this sudden desperation to make herself warm again wasn't exactly going to turn her girlfriend on. Or more, keep her turned on. So the blonde reached her hand back into her hair again, trying her best to resist quivering when she added, "Show me what that mouth can do..."

Licking her lips, Blake set to doing exactly that. Nothing could have held her back after hearing such a thing from her lover. Immediately, her mouth stretched wide and took half of the entire shaft, slowly drawing back so as to more smear the chocolate than devour it, her tongue endlessly teasing the underside as she went.

"Oooohhh…" Yang found herself beginning to slide down the shelves very slightly, her legs beginning to quiver with joy. Once more, she was able to enjoy that sensation of being licked there, of having a whole mouth around her. This time, maybe without the teeth. Although this was different, Blake knew exactly where to lick. And where to apply the pressure. It was incredible! "Holy Shi- mmm, wow!"

A smile curled up the corners of Blake's mouth. It was working. Yang was enjoying this, it was actually working! Not wanting to waste any time, she very slowly began to move her head up and down around the length, moving her tongue as she did so and bringing her lips to about halfway down every time. That would do for now. Oh, how much more pleasurable the chocolate made everything! Even though she loved doing this for her partner, she loved doing it with an improved flavour even more.

Where did Blake learn this? And more importantly, if she learnt this, what else did she know? Were the current movements of her mouth her limit in these actions? Either way, Yang was curious to find out, but she was even more curious as to how much Blake wanted to be taken herself...

  


"Hmm... Will you... Want me to get you, when you're done? Huh? Pin you down... Keep touching you till you scream..."

"Mmhmmm!" was all Blake could answer for the time being. She was far too busy taking so much of Yang into her mouth, raising her fingers to press very lightly against the soft sack underneath. There was more skin to it than there had been to Ruby's, although it felt as if the orbs inside might be smaller. Her handling was too delicate for her to make a proper estimation, and she would have it no other way.

Her first instinct was the same as Ruby's, to instantly call "Gently!" out to her. But there was no need; Blake WAS gentle with her, very gentle. And although she much preferred contact to her length then to the orbs below, it was speeding along the process of things, helping her relax more.

"D-damn... Blake, you're so good at this!"

Pride flared up in her chest. Not just that she was doing the job, but doing it well - that was more than she could have asked for! Turns out her "training session" was a worthwhile effort after all. Her teasing fingers reached further back to the soft perineum between her sex and her rear entrance, pushing gently inward to the taut muscle that supported the erection. There was something deeply gratifying about finding that, and Blake moaned against the skin of her lover yet again.

Yang's eyes snapped wide open again, making her spread her legs even further apart so Blake could access that part of her more easily. It was beyond her control, but that feeling was incredible! And she only wanted more of it to continue whilst Blake paid attention to her length. But if this kept up, she would climax pretty soon!

But said actions were re-awakening a craving that had been building since she and Weiss had their encounter. For someone to enter into her while she was biologically male. What if someone was to poke there? No, she was too aroused. It wouldn't be fair for her to finish twice and not even finish Blake once.

However, the spreading of the legs was more of a red flag than Yang probably intended. As she continued to bob up and down on the length, she watched the thighs twitching, how much Yang was opening up. Did Yang want…  _that?_ Could Blake give that to her, could she stomach it? Nobody had ever touched her there, and she didn't think she wanted anyone to, either. However, if Yang really wanted it...

Perhaps just a test run. As her mouth began to slip three-quarters of the way down Yang's girth, feeling more of it in her throat than just purely in her mouth, she trailed her hand another inch further back, feeling the skin grow more and more taut.

As more of her length was being accepted into her mouth, Yang's head was just spinning. Over and over again she continuously moaned as a tongue moved over her length, on the underside, everywhere. Blake was incredibly skilled, so much she would have thought she had practice on many partners. Her arousal filled mind did nothing to stop Blake going further. In fact, so far she didn't notice it.

Not until the finger was just resting against her opening. The skin was slick and tight, and vaguely moist from their recent "activity”. Blake couldn't believe she was actually touching another person in that area! Of course, she also couldn't believe she had a male organ thrusting into her mouth over and over, but then again it was hard to feel so shocked twice in one day.

And then Yang could feel where her finger was. The position opened up even more desire for her to be entered there, for her to want someone pounding into it with their own phallus. Was she losing her mind? But Blake's fingers were enough for now, and as they stroked the ever so sensitive skin there, she found herself moaning out rather loudly.

Apparently, it really did something for the bruiser, to feel a teasing there. Blake would have to remember that. For now, it was simply enough for her to continue going down on her girth as she prodded gently at the tightly-closed orifice.

Although... it was beginning to open. As it flexed and twitched, Blake got the distinct impression that an area she would never have thought to enter before was actively trying to let her in now. Even as she sped up her movements to match Yang's moans, she felt the fingertip actually sinking past the outer defenses. A mingling excitement and dread welled up in her. Would this be a good thing, or a huge mistake?

Yang was calling out so loudly, legs quivering without any signs of stopping; how could it be? She needed this, just as much as Blake needed her. Even as she felt herself starting to open a little, she attempted to back her rear against the finger trying to prod her, encouraging more to enter her.

But it might not be long until that was too late, as she could feel her stomach tighten. "B-Blake... I'm c-close!"

Something about the disbelief in the words made her mind focus on them. She was surprised by the suddenness of this climax - surprised, and maybe even disappointed. What did they both want? Blake thought she might want to be mounted... and that Yang might want to be mounted, too, despite her current biology. What should they do?

"Hey," she gasped as she withdrew Yang from her mouth completely, stroking furiously with the free hand as she took a break to breathe. "Do... I m-mean, what do you want me to do for you? This? Or... this?" To punctuate her last word, her finger pushed in very slightly, wriggling in the process.

"Hah… Hah…" Sweat was already dripping down her face. It was all too much to think about. What did she want now? If she had another person here, she could have both. But for now… the offer of being entered was so inviting. Especially as she backed herself against the finger again.

"I think... I want you inside."

Blake felt a strange thrill run through herself at that admission. She really wanted more of this strange act? Plus, she seemed highly  _ashamed_ of admitting it; that somehow made it that much hotter. Even if she hadn't said as much, her body was screaming it to the heavens with the firm cheeks pressing up against her wandering hand.

So she let it. Her hand held still as Yang backed onto it, pushing the single digit deeper and deeper inside. Warmth was in there, warmth and soft, vulnerable skin, and as much as she hated to admit it, the sensation of gliding her finger back and forth as she moved it was undeniably pleasant. Just feeling this part of her lover that would have otherwise gone unexplored brought yet more heat to the inside of her own legs. With or without Yang's help, she'd be finishing after this was over. Very soon after.

"Mmhh," Blake moaned as she swirled her tongue around the head again. "You... really love this, don't you? I c-can finish you off this way, if that's what you need..."

More eager sounds poured forth from the blonde's mouth. Blake was inside! Blake was finally satisfying her weird craving to have her ass invaded. Just the invasion she needed after that encounter that teased the area so much… Yes. That was what she needed to finish. Blake may had only just learnt how to treat the phallus properly, but now Yang really wanted attention to that amazing new area discovered.

"Yes, please do it, d-don't stop..."

"Okay!" she gasped eagerly - but she wasn't about to let her newfound knowledge fall by the wayside. As the finger waggled back and forth, again she took Yang's cock into her mouth, allowing the bucking hips to drive it deeper with every apex. Within mere seconds, she could feel blonde hairs against her lip. She was taking it all, every pulsating inch, and managing that while Yang made such unholy noises from being penetrated. There had never been anything more fantastic.

"Ah! AH! Holy shit... Holy Shit!" she couldn't help but begin to call out over and over, grasping Blake's hair once again to steady herself as she thrust into the woman's mouth and throat over and over. The finger pushing into her rear made things even worse, especially as it was brushing against the overly sensitive gland in there.

And then the climax came. Grasping Blake's head tightly, she couldn't help but deliver one last firm thrust into her mouth. Such a movement caused her to gasp, and forced the thick white liquid from her sex to come out, all of which was in the Faunus's mouth.

Which surprised Blake with the sheer amount pouring forth into her. Yes, Ruby had also done this, but perhaps the younger sister had been holding back out of some kind of reticence to actually climax in her presence. Yang had no such reservations, and loosed shot after thick shot into her throat. This time, Blake felt a gag reflex kick in, but she managed to force it down and swallow everything, though her eyes did begin to water.

_'I did it,'_ she thought with mingling horror and pride.  _'Never thought I would do this to one of these, but I did, and I made her come! M-maybe there's no reason for me to be scared of these, I guess... as long as it's attached to somebody as kickass as my Yang.'_

The possessiveness of that last thought did frighten her a bit, but she shrugged it off as she began to swirl her well-coated tongue over the hot skin. Curiosity to see how Yang would react kept her from stopping just yet.

"Hah... Ah... B-Blake? I f-finished…" But the tongue wasn't stopping. She was continuing to lick her phallus all over, hitting the same spot again and again in her rear. Even when she tried to pull herself back, Blake held her in place...

What was this rigid little mass inside of Yang? It was soft on the outside of course, but just beneath it was a firm, defiant something, roughly the size and shape of a walnut. The problem was, while Yang was moving her hips backward, it more gave the impression that she wanted Blake to keep going with her finger than communicating that it was time for her to exit the mouth.

"B-Blake! S-Sto-aa-aaaaah!!" But as the finger pushed against her prostate once more, it was sending yet more pleasure through her. This was ridiculous! Could she come yet again?

However, the tongue gliding over her length made things clear. She couldn't. After this long, it was aching and in slight pain. She found herself having to tug the Faunus girl's hair back, drawing herself out of her mouth.

Worry shot through Blake when she was yanked away from her duties - and it was all she could do to hold her finger still instead of pulling it out too fast. Still pressing very gently against her new toy, she asked, "Do you... want me to stop this, too?" It was an earnest question, not a tease. Maybe Yang couldn't tell, but she was still grinding backward against the exploring digit.

Finally managing to catch her breath back again, Yang closed her eyes, only able to nod frantically as she attempted to bring herself away from the digit. Of course, to no avail. Her subconscious only wanted it too much.

This really was interesting. Yang loved the feeling. Not just thought it was "okay", but she craved more, even after a male orgasm - even with her sex clearly no longer aroused! She couldn't let this go quite yet. Stroking against the knot of pleasure faster than ever, she left a little kiss on the top of the slick length.

"I'll stop... right after you tell me what this is like. What you're feeling. Clearly you like it, so... so explain it to me."

Biting her lip firmly, Yang closed her eyes tight, attempting as best she could not to let Blake see how easy it was to have her under her thumb. Or more, under her finger. But she had to, for the sake of keeping her sanity; she had to give up and tell her.

"I-It's... You're in me, where I sh-shouldn't be entered… plus, that thing… whatever it is, that thing feels s-so good!!!"

So this was the way to bring Yang Xiao Long entirely under control: explore her hind opening. That information would have to be closely guarded... but she could make use of it herself now and again.

"Are you sure you... want me to stop?" Blake panted with unmistakeable heat, finger slowing in its endeavours. "I can just do this for you if it still feels good. We could..." Only now did she feel shy - partly because she was about to propose the very arrangement she and Ruby had tried mere hours ago. "You could work on me while I work on you, maybe? But I'll still pull out if you want, I just... love seeing you enjoying yourself."

Yang was somewhat torn. She wanted this to continue, she also wanted to take Blake. It would be rather difficult to do both without a particular toy for that sort of thing. Of course, she could always use her fingers... They could finger one another this way. If they were to lay on the ground, they could find decent positions also. What was there to lose?

"You know something? You're insatiable," she had to say with a grin, but finally agreeing. "Let's do it."

"Really?!" she burst out in disbelief. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Alright, you... if you move very slowly, we should be able to do this without me having to pull out of you." 

For the time being, her finger's movements ceased as she tried to hold her hand perfectly still, looking up at Yang expectantly. This only continued to feel more and more dirty, but they were both enjoying themselves. What was the real harm?

Yang felt the same way. Even despite finishing already, she wanted this. And she wanted Blake to finish, as well; from how she looked, she'd been wanting this for too long. So, to keep her from waiting, she very gently began to kneel, pulling Blake with her at the same pace. This was the awkward part... But once they were down, only pleasure awaited them.

Once they were both kneeling, Blake seized an opportunity to dart in for a very hard kiss, semen-slicked lips grinding on lips, slightly-damp hand grasping at her neck. She was holding her body slightly away, but it was only so her pristine white shorts wouldn't come into contact with her partner's length.

Suddenly Yang was back out of control again. She had no option but to shift herself to hold her length away from her beloved partner. It was soaking wet, no wonder she wanted it away! Although when she felt Blake's tongue mingle against hers, she struggled to overcome the urge to pull away or gag. This was her own juices being exchanged in a kiss. And although the sensation wasn't…  _unpleasant_ , it wasn't exactly something she would ask for willingly.

And Blake felt it, of course - the hesitance to kiss her. Unsure of the reason but trying her best not to panic over what might be nothing, she drew back and whispered, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Although that was also hesitant. Although she was able to swallow Weiss's easily, and if she ever took the Dust, Blake's also; there was something about tasting her own that made her cringe. Made her feel sick. "M-maybe we shouldn't right now? I mean, I love kissing you, b-but..."

"Ohhhhhh," she breathed when she understood what Yang was referencing at last. "Because I have- yeah, that makes sense." And the she noticed the hips pushing back into her hand even more and she smirked. "Boy, either you're trying really hard not to get stains on my clothing, or you just really like my finger!"

"B-bit of both... Shut up!" She couldn't help but giggle again, but a firm thrust to her rear end soon shut her up, and coaxed out a soft sigh from her.

It also reminded her... Blake had been waiting for something. Trailing her hand down the woman's body slowly, she eventually placed the palm of her hand in between her legs, cupping the softness found there.

"Hmm... Just nice for the taking..."

The instant she was touched there, a guttural noise of pure need burst out of the Faunus's throat. God, she had almost forgotten how much her body needed this! It had only been pushed up against her body for a few seconds, and already she was rocking gently against the gloved palm, swaying visibly.

"You... oh, Yang... mmmhhHHHHHhh..."

"Wow... Are you SURE you ain't in heat?" she asked, but when no response was received, she continued to rub firmly against the soft skin under her clothes. She really didn't want to stain those, they were probably wet enough. "Maybe we should take these off, huh?"

Doing her best to keep the hand in Yang's rear from moving too much, she reached back with the other and began to unzip her shorts without any further discussion. There was no reason to delay in her heat-addled mind. Speaking of which... maybe she  _was_ in heat again. It would be unusual so soon, but all this constant stimulation could bring it on, in theory. Either way, she soon was down to her panties, the shorts lying on one of the nearby counters.

"Good girl... You don't mind these getting a little wet, do you?" She asked this as she pushed her hips forward, which in turn, pushed up her sex against Blake's panties. Soaked in Blake's saliva, and now getting a thin coating of whatever liquids Blake's arousal was making , she could already begin to feel herself getting harder again.

Amazed that Yang could recover so quickly, Blake began to grind her own hips forward - only to find her arm trapped between them. How could they do this? Was it physically possible?

"Can you... step over my arm?" she panted hotly. "S-so I'm reaching around from behind you, I... if we can do it, I want you to..." But she couldn't force herself to finish the sentence. It was too vulgar.

But Yang wanted to hear it. Not only was she interested in the instruction, but she wanted to hear Blake say the words.

"Don't be shy..." She smirked, leaning in closely. "I... want you to take me... while I take you." Looking down and away, it was all she could do to not actually stand up and flee the room. Cheeks red as fire, Yang stared at the woman below. She wanted to be taken, at long last she wanted to be taken by a male phallus. She had certainly come a long way.

But, there was a problem. "H-how is that gonna be possible?"

Blake's face was also glowing with both shame and excitement at what she had admitted to desiring, but she did her best to distract herself from that by examining their bodies. "If... you step over my arm and then lay on top of me, maybe... could I still reach, or is that not possible?"

"I-it might, but that sounds overly complicated. Look, let, try this." And then she made sure to lay herself on the floor, shifting herself back slowly to give Blake some room, being careful to not disturb the finger inside her opening. Raising her leg, she placed it on top of Blake's shoulder, whilst using her spare hand to then hold her phallus straight, to allow Blake to get into position.

Scissoring. How much more gay could this get?

"Ow," Blake grunted when the boot clomped onto her shoulder. Plus her arm was cramping from having to be this extended! But then she was distracted by the sight before her: a mostly-erect glistening sex pointed straight at her while a finger stayed deep inside of her rear. It was both shameful and beautiful. Swallowing thickly, she reached down and began to remove her panties for the second time that day.

"Is... does it feel much different than with a strap-on?" she asked baldly, unable to use more decorum than that in the moment.

"Heh, um... I've never tried the strap-on on myself... But it seems the same," Yang admitted, finding herself looking down slightly as Blake also prepared to get into position. This was going to be difficult, but if done right it would pay off well. Especially if Yang was in such a submissive state.

Now that she was laid bare, Blake felt her cat-ears attempting to pin themselves back. Yang could see all of her, would be able to watch as she was slowly entered by a thick, wet arousal. It would be completely degrading with anyone else in her opinion. So, to distract herself from that prospect...

"Have you ever taken one in here?" she asked as her finger began to prod the knot of nerves inside Yang. "Real or fake?"

Had it been anyone else, and had the finger not been present, Yang would have answered rather abruptly. Had it been a casual romp like she used to with men she'd meet, she would have probably delivered a slap across the face for asking such a question. But now, the submissive Yang was powerless to deliver any other answer.

"No." She groaned, keeping her sex straight so Blake could slide on easily. "No... Not yet."

Another thing to file away for future contemplation; Yang was an "anal virgin" in a manner of speaking. The heavy-lidded look in the blonde's features, the way her cheeks burned red and her breath came in shaky gasps... it was the lowest she had ever seen her brought. Blake could probably do anything in the world to her right now. Maybe she wouldn't abuse that position... but she could have a teensy bit of fun with it.

"You know," Blake went on as she stroked Yang's inner spot, "I really like the way your chest moves when we're doing things. Really wish I could see it right now..."

So Blake wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of having her phallus go inside her yet. Not until she got what she wanted. "You... Want my top off, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." With a slight shrug of the shoulder that wasn't working on Yang's behind, she muttered, "N-not that you have to just because it's what I want, that's not how I meant it at all..."

As her behind was prodded even further, she was becoming undone once again. Blake had her wrapped around her little finger. Giving into the demand, she quickly reached up to her top, pulling it over her shoulders and tossing it aside. And from there, she then went to unclasp her bra, soon throwing that aside as well. Anything to get her more of what she needed.

"Oooh," Blake said aloud at seeing the large, smooth mounds bounce free of their trappings. Maybe it was obscene of her to admit it, even to herself, but she was both envious of them and glad that she had easy access to being allowed to see and play. In the spirit of that...

It wasn't easy, but Blake was able to lean in and press her mouth against one erect nipple, taking care not to thrust her hand too hard as she reoriented her body. The thick arousal was now pressing up against her short dark pubic hairs, and the slick wetness of it only spurred her to work even harder at the skin under her mouth.

Humming contently, and leaning her head right back in pleasure, Yang simply allowed Blake to take over. Such actions were indeed bringing memories back of her first few encounters, how nervous she was, how she allowed men to take the lead. She was allowing Blake to do the same, to pleasure her body in all different ways. And she was powerless to stop it. All she could to was whisper her name.

Hearing that word on Yang's lips was such an aphrodisiac! Little by little, her hips began to move until she was grinding against Yang's thigh, feeling the arousal brush through her hairs. Truth be told, she could probably easily finish in this manner... but she decided that probably wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"Are you ready?" she breathed, looking up with wide eyes at Yang from below her breast, a near-feral light of lust in them. "Do... do you need me?"

Driven wild by desire, and a craving for the unknown, Yang sighed contently, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to relax herself as much as possible. This would be intense. "I need you…  _only_ you."

The nearly-naked body of her lover called to Blake so much that she couldn't take it another moment. Reluctantly pulling away from the soft, inviting chest, she pulled back to a sitting position and hiked the leg yet higher.

"You know... there's something cute about your soft little balls from this angle," she breathed with a slight chuckle.

Right away she wanted to cover them, or cover her face. Anything to escape the embarrassment. Why couldn't Blake just begin without this teasing torture? Unable to help herself, she felt her sex throbbing slightly against the woman's skin. She was eager to be inside.

"P-please?"

Sensing that her comment might have been too far, Blake swallowed and reached down to brush over them lightly with her other hand. "I m-mean, they're so large, and strong! Just like your cock!"

Admittedly, Yang appreciated the comments from the Faunus. Weiss only ever insulted her male sex, told her it wasn't as good as hers. Yes, it was to make their play more intense; but it did slightly harm her confidence when she possessed this form. But Blake was making her feel good, making her feel pretty even with said object. It was a feeling better than any sex she could get.

Indeed, Blake's comment had not been intended as "emasculating", even though Yang was not a man. She thought the gentle shape of her sack was appealing, like a dessert or a small animal. Her phrasing had simply come off as insulting. But perhaps her subsequent words and actions had helped enough to mend the damage.

"And... I've never had anything that big in my mouth," she continued as she tugged the shaft forward, aiming it in her own direction. "So hard and perfect..."

Biting her lip, Yang completely relaxed herself, bracing for what was to come. She could only hope that Blake was to satisfy her at last, like she was waiting for. "T-then let me take you…"

"Yes, please. I... I want you to have my virginity." Already mortified that she had said such a thing, Blake decided to push the head up against her slick entrance to end their talk. "Ohhhh..."

"Aaaah," Yang sighed in unison, placing both of her hands on Blake's hips to hold her steady. That was a point she hadn't considered; Blake was a virgin. She had the strap-on inside her, but to a real phallus, she was a virgin. This was her very first time.

And Yang was to share this moment with her.

Slowly, carefully, the thick flesh was beginning to slide inside of her. There was no need for teasing or further foreplay; she was already dripping wet in a literal sense by now. There were tiny rivulets of damp all over Yang's inner thigh. The satisfaction at feeling her lover begin to enter her body could not be described, but it was on a deeper level than anything she'd felt before.

"Mmmm, Yang, you're so... it’s huge..."

"You're so…  _warm_ ." She was. The inner walls of Blake Belladonna were warm and wet, silken. She felt good in them. Was it strange to say,  _safe_ within her. But the feeling of pleasure was far too overwhelming for her to dwell on it, and as more of her entered, she began to let out yet another moan.

"Oh, I- oh, OHHHHH!!" The half-moan, half-scream was unavoidable when Yang pushed all the way into her - or more precisely, when she pushed Yang all the way into her. The blonde was in no position to do much with that finger where it was. Blake was just scarcely able to keep it in there with her legs almost in the way, by draping the one over Yang's waist and stretching out the other as far as she could get it. Which was fairly far, given her catlike grace. This was too much. It was everything.

Only able to speak through rather fierce sounding grunts and snarls, Yang gradually pushed herself against the finger once again, attempting to push more of it inside her. Perhaps it wasn't what she should be focusing on, especially when Blake was taking her virginity with Yang's length right before her; but how could she help it? This was all too good!

Feeling the hips grinding back against her hand, Blake redoubled her grip on Yang's rear end and forced the finger as deep as she could possibly go. Yes, part of her regretted that the union of their sexes could not wholly inhabit center stage, but she didn't mind prodding that vulnerable part inside of Yang a single bit.

"You... Yang, is this good for you?! Do you love this?!"

She could only nod, growling away once more as the finger penetrated her even deeper. The muscles of her backside were tightening against her finger to keep her there, as were those in her stomach. Not now... Not when Blake was so close!

"I-I'm… gonna... Ah…!"

Really? Again, this soon after the last one? It seemed Blake had discovered a lethal combination of stimulations - ones that were guaranteed to cause Yang to climax. Maybe, if she pushed hard enough for it, she could bring about three of them in a row. On the other hand, that might just be greedy, or impossible, or harmful to her partner. Not worth trying today.

Therefore, she slowed down her prodding in the rear and sped up her hips, feeling the mass shift inside of her. It was everything she had imagined and nothing she had dreaded, which was such a relief to her that she started laughing, light and high and laced with moans.

The finger slowing down was such a relief. Although she enjoyed the sensation of the prodding and stroking of that gland, it felt all too much for her. Perhaps they would explore that area more in the future – maybe with a strap-on, or either Blake or Weiss having taken the Dust.

But her partner's laugh was contagious! When was the last time she saw Blake smile like that, or laugh that loudly? The dance, probably. Either way, it made the blonde grin, and even start to laugh and moan as well. "O-okay… I admit... You're good! S-so good..."

"It is good! It's... it's you, no matter how we do it!" And with no more than that, Blake began to throw herself down onto Yang's sex with reckless abandon, faster and faster until her head began to swim, her legs and arm trembling with the effort of keeping everything going. Her own orgasm was within reach; it had been building for hours, after all.

"I... I'm gonna finish! Are you?!"

With a few more moans, and using the hands on her hips to pull her onto her sex over and over, Yang’s climax was at hand once again. She really couldn't get enough. "Yes! Yes I am! Th-throw yourself at me, make me feel it!!!"

"Yeah! Yeah, you'll feel it!" But she didn't mean what Yang meant. Once she already felt Yang's movements begin to get more erratic and the cock throbbing inside her, once she felt her own flesh crying out for sweet release, she began attacking the thick knot of nerves inside of Yang anew, going at it for all she was worth. This was going to be the mother of all climaxes.

"W-WHOA! Blake, Blake!!! BLAAAYAAAAAH!" Stroking that gland once more was all too much! She needed release again, and she needed it while she was inside Blake, and Blake was inside her.

Then it came. Once again, she found muscles tightening and quivering all over, and felt the thick, hot seed pouring out of her and into her lover as she thrust away on top. Her only hope was that Blake also got the release she needed, and deserved.

Which she did. Never before had Blake felt an orgasm quite like this, one borne of such a prolonged denial that it resulted in an explosion of pure ecstasy. Feeling the object deep inside her actually throbbing of its own accord somehow only increased her pleasure instead of detracting from it as she would have expected. Even feeling the soft mass inside Yang helped heighten her joy.

Finally, what felt like hours later, her movements ceased and she lay there in front of Yang, back crooked slightly so her hand remained inside. "Ohhhh... oh, wow..."

Yang was lost for words. Literally, in the case of her panting loudly and finally laying herself back. But once more, she felt that finger right against the gland within. This time, she meant it. "O-okay... I'm done now... Jesus Blake, you know how to wear a girl out."

"Yeah, I... found your... 'on' button..." She chuckled slightly, which soon set off a cough - probably something to do with her throat being dry as a bone. "You... is it really that good? In there? I mean, you can... tell me honestly now that we... already... you know."

"Hnnn... C-could do with it out now." After two orgasms in quick succession, the frantic movement caused by the cough caused her to feel rather sore in two different areas, and was rather uncomfortable. "While I love it, it can be too much..."

"Sorry!" Not sure what the problem was, Blake elected to withdraw both her finger and Yang's cock in the same moment, pulling both out at a steady pace. "NnhhhAH!"

With the finger exiting so quickly, she groaned rather loudly. Which only went on longer as she felt her thick sex withdrawing from her. Until at last, she was free.

Lying back and staring at the lighting rigs high above her, the Faunus took stock of her life. That had been one wild experience, but at the same time, it was mostly normal, save for where that finger had wound up. Even if Yang didn't have an artificially-created phallus at the moment, the position they had been in would have worked - at least, according to most of the reading she had done on the subject of lesbian sex.

"You... okay?" she finally gasped at Yang.

Mind clouded with pleasure, and thanks to her exhaustion; Yang had to take a moment to herself just to pant and regain her energy. Thank goodness she was on the floor to do that, and didn't have to keep herself on the bowl. After such time, she moved her leg off the Faunus's shoulder.

"Yeah... God, that was tiring, though."

"A good tiring?" Blake tried to roll her head to one side so as to look at Yang, but couldn't quite manage it. "Was... everything good? Was I good?" Maybe that was a bit selfish of her to ask right after, but Blake needed to ask.

"Good? Holy shit, you were  _amazing_ ." She grinned again, sitting herself back up and scooting her self back over to her to her clothes. As much as she wanted to remain naked for Blake, she wouldn't risk getting yet another detention.

And Blake eagerly watched her body move. Without the heady arousal clouding her judgement, now it was purely the aesthetics of her partner, every generous curve and stretch of smooth skin. The slight bounce of muscled flesh with every step and turn - even including her softening member, which wouldn't have been a pleasant sight to her before today. It was like watching a goddess come to the mortal plane.

"So are you," she finally answered in a husky voice, fully aware that she used present tense instead of past. She wasn't referring to only the sex anymore.

The compliment made the blonde smile, and brought more heat to her cheeks. How could she have ever questioned her feelings for Blake before all this? Blake was a wonderful partner, a fantastic lover, and all in all, a great girlfriend. And although she enjoyed time with Weiss as well, she truly adored Blake. Maybe they did need another conversation about this.

"Sssso!" Blake grunted as she sat up, head spinning for just a moment until she took a few breaths. "Whew! I mean... should we go get a cage for the Pox if you really want to set it free in the forest?"

Truth be told, she nearly forgot about little 'Remmie', who was probably still trying to get out of the bowl in the kitchen. Starting to chuckle, she slid on her underwear, then her shorts. "Yeah... Would probably be a good idea."

"Awwww," Blake sighed as she pushed herself to standing - and then found her legs were shaking. Yang had literally made her weak in the knees! "I'm gonna miss looking at your butt."

"Gonna miss looking at yours as well." She winked, then quickly snapping her bra back on to 'restrain the ladies', they'd certainly been bouncing for long enough. But noticing Blake was quivering so badly made her grin even more. Seemed the Faunus girl really did enjoy being handled rough. "I think we'll have to do this again."

"Y-yeah," Blake laughed, only slightly nervous at a thought that would have terrified her a few days ago. "I mean, either with the real thing or that strap-on toy of yours." As she pulled her panties and shorts back up into place, she tried to sound very casual with her next question. "Do you still have that?"

"The strap-on? Of course. Hey, that needs a name, too. I'm thinking something like ‘The Viking…’" She winked again, at last fully dressing herself as she paced toward the kitchen, wanting to check on her new "friend".

The brunette's fingers slipped off one of her zippers. "The  _Viking?!_ Seriously?" But she found herself laughing as she paced toward the sink to wash one of her hands that happened to need more attention than the other. Much as she loved Yang, this was one way in which she had no desire to remain “dirty”. "What about... 'Yang Xiao Schlong'?"

"Oooh, you're good," she chuckled, delivering a playful slap to her lover's rear. And then her attention was back to the bowl, which didn't seem to have moved from its spot. Either the beast was asleep, or the bowl was no match for its scurrying. "How are we gonna sneak him outta here?"

Still giggling from the slap - and feeling a very mild resurgence of arousal that she chose to ignore - Blake thought about that as she dried her hand. "Well... if we can get it back to the room, I'm sure Ruby could loan us that backpack she put that mutt of yours in."

"Hey, Zwei isn't a mutt! He's one hundred percent pure breed of Awesome." But that was a good plan, so long as the beast didn't manage to bite through the material. "Yeah, sounds alright. I think Weiss will crap herself, though. What if we kept it in one of our lockers? That way, it could make it all the way to the camping trip."

"Maybe we shouldn't let the heiress know about it; would save us some stressful conversation." Then she offered her elbow to the blonde. "Ready? Or do you want to get a snack before we go?"

"…Ice cream sandwich." Before even explaining that to her, she quickly paced toward the freezer, very quickly taking two of the packets before she rushed back to her partner, and linking her arm with hers. "I'm ready now, milady."

"Okay," Blake laughed quietly as they moved toward the door, heart bursting with affection for her battle partner. "And thanks for getting me one, too."

"Oh... one for you. Right." Yang turned to go back to the freezer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little side-trip to check in on Velvet, and watch her play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: **WhiteRose:** facial, intimate conversation.   
> **Crosshares** (Coco/Velvet): Dom/sub, petplay, collars, strap-on sex, cunnilingus, bridling, doggy style, anal fingering, squirting/female ejaculation, strap-on fellatio, aftercare.

=Chapter 25 

Yang wasn't the only Xiao Long sister having her Dust-grown dick sated. Ruby had just thrown her head back against the pillows of her bed, groaning out to the high heavens as she gained her own release. Weiss wasn't exactly going to miss the chance to play with her partner's length when it was so obviously present and ready for action.

Once finished however, she pulled up the sheets that had covered her lower half, and the entirety of Weiss. She had been told not to look, apparently because the heiress was slightly more nervous about being seen in such a vulnerable position, but now the deed was done, she needed to peek. And she would stay quiet until she spoke first.

The heiress had splotches of Ruby's cream all over her face, and though when the sheets lifted she had been smiling contentedly, now she blushed a deep scarlet when she noticed Ruby could see her. However, she looked less angry and more ashamed of herself as she averted her gaze.

"J-just..." Clearing her throat, her voice was even quieter when she said, "I'd explain but you would probably make fun of me."

"N-nah... I'm too tired for that." She laughed and panted, holding the duvet up to allow Weiss to catch her breath again, and to invite her back up again. She was certainly not too tired for a cuddle.

"I just... so I've heard that... men like it when girls allow themselves to be covered with this," she began as she crawled up to flop down next to her partner. "And I thought I might find out what the big deal is, and also whether or not you, not being a man but having a man-part currently, would enjoy this. That's all."

Tilting her head, she examined the features more closely. Yes, it was rather interesting to see Weiss covered in small bits of her own juices, like she owned her. But it also made things a little awkward. To put it in clearer terms, she wouldn't kiss her currently.

"It's okay, I guess… But I think we should clean you up."

"R-right!" Weiss laughed nervously. "This was silly, wasn't it? It's silly to want to try it... and... to kind of like having you all over me, right?"

Grabbing the tissue on the bedside desk, she placed a hand on her cheek, very slowly using the other to wipe away the small dots of white on her. Of course, all while she did so, the blush remained there, and she even chuckled, "Heh... I guess that part of it is… kinda hot."

The warmth of the laugh finally made Weiss relax a little. "Of course, the novelty wears off rather quickly, so, um... thank you." Then her smile grew slightly mischievous. "You were really ready to go, weren't you? Practically demanded I service you the minute you got in the door." Narrowing her eyes, she then folded both arms across her chest. "Speaking of which… where on Remnant did you leave your panties?"

"O-oh! You noticed, huh?" But Weiss wasn’t budging. This was something she didn't quite know how to answer. Was she to tell of her adventure with Blake? She'd just come to terms with her feelings with Weiss; would it really be a good idea to then blow it with that confession?

But she couldn't lie. No matter what, she couldn't; not to the woman she loved. "…Blake. She’s got ‘em."

"Blake borrowed your panties? Huh... I didn't know you two were the same size." Weiss sighed as she snuggled against Ruby's side, face now relatively clean and holding only the tiniest hint of pink in her cheeks. Even though she had not climaxed herself - though helping Ruby had awakened her urges very slightly - she found herself quite contented to leave things as they were this time.

"Well… not exactly." Now she'd really thrown herself in it. "We kinda, um, had an encounter. I wanted to know more about how to pleasure… what you have right now. And she wanted to know about what I have, since Yang has one sometimes now. So we… kinda had show and tell, heh."

"You what?!" It wasn't an angry exclamation, but there was definite shock. "You and  _Blake?!_ How long has this been going on?"

What was once a calm blush and an elated grin had been replaced with a nervous disposition. Hunched shoulders, and eyes wide in fear. "I-it hasn't been ‘going on’. Nothing is going on!"

"But you just said you... I mean, if nothing's going on, what did you guys do, compare schematic drawings?!" Then she remembered another aspect of Ruby's confession. "And why would she need to keep your underwear?!"

"I... We... I don't know!" Close to tears already after such a short time, Ruby was lost for words. She could have ruined everything in one stupid night. How on earth could she explain this correctly. "I never really… practiced. On myself, I mean. I didn't know how to do anything for you when you don’t have a Dust-dick. S-so Blake offered to help me learn what to do with a vagina… so I can be good at it, eventually." Already, the water was coming to her eyes. "B-but no, I was wrong, I know I was! I-I shouldn't have done it, I should have asked, I- I-"

Stricken at the sudden change in Ruby's mood, Weiss fidgeted with her hand. This wasn't her strong suit, comforting distraught friends. How did one go about this? Obviously, all her anger and exasperation had been thrown out the window, but now she wasn't sure how to make that clear.

"Well... I would have appreciated you letting me know you were planning to do something like that beforehand." Not quite right. Placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder, she tried again. "But... I suppose it would be rather hypocritical of me to fault you for doing anything with Blake when technically, so have I."

"I know, I should have. And I would! But it sorta just… happened. I was asking Blake for tips, she asked what for and why, then we got… carried away." It was the truth, except with pieces left out. Ruby knew how to satisfy a sex enough to being a quick climax, and probably knew how to drive Weiss insane with desire. What would she possibly want additional teaching for?

"So that's why your phallus looked so... so red." For whatever reason, though Weiss did feel mildly turned on by the notion of Ruby having a sudden "encounter", she also felt an irrational jealousy bubbling up. It wasn't right, not even remotely, but she wanted Ruby all to herself. Despite the fact that she had expected Ruby to share her with Yang. Was she insane?

"Um... did you enjoy yourself? Did you learn a lot, did she?"

"We learned a lot, yes. She learned more than me, though, because we were interrupted by Jaune and Pyrrha. Had to hide before I could hold up my end of the deal." She had purposefully left out the answer to the question of enjoyment. 

"Jaune and Pyrrha? Wait, wait, that's... that's not the point. I mean, where did this happen?" She felt as if her brain was being pulled in a dozen different directions.

As was Ruby's. The answers were hard to come up with, even if they happened just an hour or so ago! "T-the library, in the romance section? I was, um, looking for books about this…"

Now Weiss definitely felt turned on at the idea of Ruby being so indiscreet in such a public place, even while she was fighting the strange urge to track down Blake and give her a swift kick in the behind. "That's... interesting." Cheeks warming again, she cleared her throat to provide an excuse for that. "Well, like I said, I... don't have any right to tell you not to do that, considering our current arrangement. If you and she wanted to... have more lessons, even. You aren't my servant; obviously you're free to do whatever makes you happy."

"That's just it." She found herself turning in the heiress's direction, looking right up and into her eyes. What was about to be said, wouldn't be easy. But nonetheless, it was needed. "It was a fun lesson, and yeah, I enjoyed myself. But it's…" Swallowing, she attempted to let the last few words out. "She’s not  _you_ ."

"Oh?" That could mean a LOT. But she was afraid of being wrong. Weiss decided to keep playing things casually with her words, but she saw no reason not to caress the shoulder she was gripping with her thumb. "And... is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

It was now or never. If Ruby was going to allow herself to get really mushy, now was the chance. "I wanted tips, to impress you. So that, when I’m in the mood for more than snuggles and kisses, I'm actually good at it. Because I want to make you happy. Want to make  _only you_ happy."

A few seconds passed as Weiss took those words in, mulled them around. "I s-see... that's really what you want? To make me happy? Even though I'm such a selfish jerk most of the time?" It was hard for her to reconcile this confession with the news that Ruby had been intimate with Blake earlier the same evening, even knowing it was merely an educational endeavour. Her head felt hazy, but down deep beneath the confusion and fear, she felt a prickle of something new. Something that, if she had to give it a name, could be "joy". Finally, she managed to whisper, “Wow.”

There was so much more to it than that. So many words she wanted to say. About everything to do with her, her smile, her laugh, how even when she was grumpy she somehow looked very cute. But the smaller girl was far too awkward to say any of that. And even more awkward to say the word she knew it meant: love. All she could do was press her face against her neck, nuzzling into her to hide her face from view, as she nodded.

"Ruby..." She had to do something more. She had to speak up, to at least try to compete with this tender thing Ruby had told her - especially because she had already heard the "three little words" from the girl during an unguarded moment. It wasn't fair for Ruby to always be the one telling Weiss how much she meant while she never gave her anything in return.

"Do... I make you happy?" she finally asked in a fearful whisper. "I mean really, not just sort of happy or happy once in a while."

"Yes." There was no hesitation. As Ruby huddled up to the girl, she couldn't even hesitate to answer that question. "You make me… very happy. Just want to do the same for you."

"But you do. So much!" Hesitating only for a moment or two, hoping she wasn't about to make a mistake, she blurted, "And I don't care how many times either of us 'explores' with other people, that's- it doesn't matter in the end, does it? As long as you and I, w-we're the ones who hold each other at the end of the night!"

The words brought a smile to Ruby's lips. She knew this was hard for Weiss. Extremely so. She'd been raised to keep those sorts of emotions to herself, and to remain calm and composed. And although she had never said it herself, Ruby was fairly confident Weiss's father wouldn't exactly be over the moon with having a daughter who had a girlfriend.

But if this was to be, that would be hurdle to be jumped over at another time. Now, there was a different one.

"Do you love me?"

_"What?!"_ Weiss squeaked, voice sounding high and strained. "Th-that's an absurd question! Wh-what is 'love', anyway? Obviously I do or I wouldn't be cuddling with you right now! Gosh!" One of her hands fisted in Ruby's short, sporty hair. Yes, clearly she did; she was simply abysmal at showing it.

It was confirmed. Weiss loved her. Weiss Schnee actually loved her! She wanted to scream, she wanted to call to the high heavens that she was in love, that they both were. But more importantly, she wanted Weiss. And rather than poke about for more information, she sought to put her new knowledge to the test.

A hand delicately cupped her cheek, making her look toward her so their eye contact could lock again. Lips a hair apart, she whispered softly, "I love you, too."

"Oh, ugh," Weiss grimaced, though without any real conviction. "Why do you have to be such a sap all the time? Is that some sort of patented Ruby Rose modus operandi?" Then she leaned in and left a light peck on her lips. "But I... I do..." She tried quite hard, hoping to find more courage than she possessed, but in the end her eyes had to close before she could finish. "Love you."

With her own eyes also closing, she soon leant forward, pressing her lips into Weiss's as she began kneading them gently. Just as Blake taught her, she slowed right down, making an effort to feel closer to her before progressing any longer. And she was right. The kiss felt softer, yet more intense. Slower, yet it made her heart race! She wanted more, yes. But working to get there would be so much sweeter.

Surprised by the tenderness that replaced Ruby's usual eagerness, Weiss hummed in appreciation as her hand trailed through the hair of her partner, drinking in every sensation. When her leg raised up higher, she even felt the soft wet length that remained exposed - and felt no real physical reaction, no urge to either pull away or reinitiate their carnal activities. It was just part of Ruby, however temporarily, and she allowed her leg to rest against it fully to show just how little it mattered.

Several minutes later, she pulled away and breathed, "Wow, I don't know how anybody could ever not love you."

"Oh, I'm not that big of a deal... Just a normal girl, with normal knees." Well aware that it sounded ridiculous on its own, Ruby decided to distract her by brushing her nose across the heiress's, smiling softly.

"Mmmmh," Weiss couldn't help but breathe at Ruby's affectionate action. Already, she felt herself beginning to doze. "I like your normal knees..."

"I like your normal knees, too." She smiled, kissing her forehead gently, before huddling into the girl's side. Thanks to their similar sizes, either position suited either girl. It mattered not to them who would be the big spoon.

As Weiss drifted off to sleep, a couple of thoughts warred within her mind. Firstly, that she was fiercely protective of Ruby's well-being; if she had told her anyone other than Blake wanted to do things "for educational purposes", she might have gone screaming off down the hall after them. She was aware by now that both of them were just as inexperienced, so it made sense that they would finally try things out together just to learn. Secondly, that even though she still lusted after Yang, and even Blake to a far lesser degree, that if she were being forced to choose between all of them, there wasn't even a choice to be made.

And thirdly, that she had a plan for their next outing into the forest… but maybe before then, she could think of some other fun things to try. A few stray thoughts that were bumping around in her head. But before that came to pass, there would need to be a few discussions. Best to sleep on it for now.

The funny thing was, she had no idea that other discussions would be taking place at the same time, or shortly thereafter. Including one that wasn’t even amongst the members of Team RWBY, but another team… 

* * *

"So with things g-going as well as they are with myself and Carmine," Velvet's timid voice spoke into the room, "I've been thinking... am I ready to take the next step? She's putting out every signal that she wants to take me to bed, and that's something I'm fairly sure I want now, but obviously I don't want to jump the gun! So sh-should I go on with it, or is it too soon? Please, I don't trust myself to make this decision!"

"Hmm... That is a concern. How long did you say you'd been seeing her again?" The other woman found herself stroking the rabbit Faunus's hair, and her ears. Stroking right from her head to her bare lower back. In fact, she had been doing that for a fair while. The two had began to talk about how Velvet's personal life had been progressing, and from the sounds of things it hadn't. Most people would chat about such things over a meal, or coffee. 

Not Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina. They were in the beginning stages of their ‘play’. 

Velvet wore nothing, apart from a leather collar and leash. Her ‘master’, wearing a rather form-fitting corset and garters, along with her usual sunglasses and beret, held the leash firmly in her iron grip. Before every session, they allowed for a moment to get used to one another's presence whilst in their attire, to keep things casual before they really got things going. Today, that was when Velvet began to talk. 

"A little over a week." The lower Coco stroked along her back, the higher her hips rose to meet the hand. Though her conscious mind hated to have it touched, her tiny tail began to tingle in anticipation. She only hated to have it touched because she didn't know how to react to the intensity of the sensation. "Is that too long? We both make moves, then someone will get too uncomfortable to do anything more, and... I mean, should I just have a few pints and let myself get swept along?"

Delivering a soft scratch to said area above her tail, Coco mused on that question. As experienced as she was, dating never was her strong suit. She'd tried it and it wasn’t her speed. Sex – hell yes. Romance – not so much.

"Perhaps a quiet drink between you two would be the best plan. You mentioned she had an apartment? See if you both could have a night in with some drinks. Loosen things up."

Nodding and gulping, Velvet fought down a reaction to the sensation. It was building and she knew it was going to happen, but did her body have to make it so easy? "Y-yes, perhaps that's b-best."

Too late. Before she could stop herself, she was rolling onto her back and holding her arms and legs in the air, face flushing very slightly at what her Faunus instincts were encouraging her to do against her human wishes.

"Good girl…" That was more in-character this time. Their play was about to begin; that much was made obvious when she tugged at the lead, pulling the Faunus's head closer to her for a moment. This allowed her to see the wide smirk on her face. "Do you want a treat then, pet?"

"Yes, Master," she sighed contentedly. Though she was always anxious to see what direction their play might take, she was never scared - not since their first session. That had been an awful one in which she used their safeword, breaking down crying, but Coco had held her and comforted her so completely that from then on, she was never frightened in her chamber of demented pleasures again.

"Alright then. Sit." The first command. It was definitely a simple one, just to get started. As she waited, she continued to give advice; sometimes they would do two things at once like that. "Why not ask her if she wants to? It may be awkward, but it makes things clear that way. Cut through the bullshit."

"Really?" Velvet asked, even as she rolled over and pushed up onto her knees, both hands palm-down on the floor. Hoping it would further please her master, she even took the pained effort to force her tail to wag - underdeveloped as it was, this was not an easy feat for her. "Just like that, right out with it?"

"Yeah. I mean... Look, you know I'm not very good at relationship stuff, but it's about communication, right? No matter how awkward it may seem." The actions certainly did please, and made Coco lean down toward her pet's neck, whispering softly before delivering a soft peck to it. "Very good."

A quiet sigh fell from Velvet at the contact, and she leaned very slightly toward the lips - but not too much. That was frowned upon. "I just don't want her thinking I'm... some sort of tramp who is only after a good time. It has been a while, though..."

"Then tell her. It sounds like she's just as awkward, too, but fumbling around gets you nowhere." Parting from the girl's neck, she then sat back on the bed again, twirling her finger to gesture her next trick. "Roll over."

Without hesitation, she bent forward to crouch lower and rolled onto her back, then further over until she was upright on her hands and knees again. Her collar fit just loosely enough that it spun as she did, so there was no complication there.

"Hopefully you'll get to meet her, Coco. You'll never meet a sweeter girl, or smarter - you'd be surprised how much she knows, especially since most smart ones end up being snobbish!"

Another kiss was delivered as a reward, this time to her jawline, and for longer. The treats were getting more intense, which meant the tricks were too. "She does sound like a lovely girl, so long as she treats you right." 

And then she pointed to the bedside table, specifically to one particular drawer. From their previous sessions, Velvet would know exactly what was meant when she demanded, "Fetch."

"Yes, Master!" She dashed to the drawer, then looked over her shoulder questioningly. "Hands, or no hands? W-we forgot to settle on that beforehand."

"No hands, pet. Not tonight." Coco smirked, lowering her glasses to get a decent look at her teammate.

A slight flush stole over the pet's face. She tried not to show how much more she liked it when she had even less humanity during their play. Most people – especially the White Fang supporters – would never understand how much this appealed to her baser instincts. They would tell her she was undercutting the efforts for Faunus equality… but this wasn’t about how they were treated in normal society. It was about what gave her comfort at the end of her day, behind closed doors. That and that alone. And as long as Coco understood that, they could have a very special brand of fun together.

Keeping her palms on the floor, she used her nose to nudge at the handle a few times until the drawer was open an inch or so, then wedged her chin in the gap to drag it the rest of the way open. Once she had accomplished that, she clamped her teeth down as delicately as she could around one of the leather straps sticking up out of the drawer and crawled back over to Coco, the silicon phallus swinging back and forth as she did so.

"Gooood girl." Once she had returned, she held her hand underneath her mouth. "Drop it." Which Velvet did immediately, smiling up at her master. Again, she wagged her tail, this time making her hips move a bit with it. Hopefully Coco wouldn't check very soon, but she was already quite wet in anticipation.

She spared no time. Right from when it was dropped into her hand, she began to slide the straps up her legs, putting them into position for the best fit. "Didn't you say she dated Blake before? The black-haired girl in first year, right?"

"Hm?" Sitting back on her haunches, she simply waited patiently with her body while Coco prepared and they spoke. "Oh... that's right, she did mention that. What of it?"

"She's a little young, ain't she? Or am I missing something? Thought you said she was already in a professional field." Once fully strapped in, she then sat back onto the bed again, confidently commanding, "Beg."

Sitting up higher, Velvet held both fists under her chin and tilted her head to one side. "She is, but... alright, I would probably have been more careful to check on that myself, but she didn't know her age at the time. I can't really find fault, it's not my place."

"Good girl... Bend over." There wasn't a reward that time, mainly because the reward was about to come from the actions of the girl in command. But as she eagerly awaited for Velvet to get ready, she mused a little more. "Oh, okay that makes sense. Gotta be careful with that."

"Yeah. Mostly, I feel sorry for her not knowing... Blake should have spoken up far earlier." Leaning forward again, she made sure her hindquarters were raised slightly more than she normally would have comfortably. "Should I turn around?"

"Yeah, I agree. But again, this is why communication is key. Like in this case, it is." And with a chuckle, added, "Yes, I do want you to turn around. Silly rabbit."

"Yes, Master." Turning artfully, she presented herself fully to Coco, thighs twitching in anticipation. "I... I'm sorry for the mess back there."

"Mess? What mess, pet?" Kneeling down behind her, she pulled the leash quite firmly, making sure that she remained where she was close to the ground, as she went to inspect the wetness between Velvet's legs.

"Oh deary me... Someone  _is_ getting overexcited."

"S-sorry!" Velvet lamented again, ducking her head down between her shoulders, wishing she couldn't feel droplets of moisture running down her inner thighs. "I t-tried not to this time, but I can't help it!"

"Well, I'm going to have to clean this up, aren't I?" she asked, pressing her hand against the wetness there, slowly pressing her fingers into the folds as she began to stroke the length of them. Now was a time to enjoy the movements in silence for most people. But not these teammates. "So, when are you next going out?"

A moan rose out of her and slowly tapered off. "T-tomorrow night, actually. She wants to take me to a fancy restaurant and treat me to a dessert, says... says it's cute when I make a fuss about sweets."

"Oooh, that sounds fun. Just don't get yourself into a sugar rush. You know how that ends up," she teased, not only about their conversation, but in their play as well. Then she continued to tease by circling her clit just the once while she was up there, then bringing her fingers back down... And again... And again...

"Mmnnhhhh," she sighed with deep gratitude, carefully holding herself completely still. There was no need for her to push backward, or widen her legs, or do anything at all; her Master would take care of her. As always, she would take care of everything. "I... I won't, I'll just have enough f-for a treat!"

How Coco was able to keep up normal conversation was a mystery. Especially as her own sex was beginning to grow warm with desire. She too would be in Velvet's state at this rate. "Some ice cream or something?" Drawing her hand away at last, she pulled the lead through her arms and legs, resting them just under her knee to trap her head in position. Low down. The only view she would get would be that of her own sex from there.

And she was allowed to witness as Coco held the phallus into her hand, lining it up with her entrance once confident the area was wet enough.

"Y-yes," Velvet agreed, stomach doing somersaults as she waited with bated breath for Coco to enter, watched another droplet fall from her own well-prepared entrance. Sometimes her master eased into it gently, sometimes she rammed into her without any consideration. This could be either night. "And y-you know how I like... strawberries."

"Strawberry sundae. Perfect." Tonight was going to be a gentle night it seemed, and Coco very slowly pushed her way into the pinned Faunus girl, slowly working inward. The ramming could be done later, she thought.

"AhhhhHHHhhnnn!" spilled musically from the Faunus's throat. It always felt so good to be claimed by her master this way! There had been some other aspects of play she somewhat wanted to try tonight, but she wasn't to bring them up or ask for them in the middle of proceedings; that was to be taken care of before they started. Maybe next time.

If there ever was a next time. Of course Carm had other sexual liaisons, and there was no reason she shouldn't, but... if they started seriously seeing each other, the arrangement may have to change. She wasn't sure. Part of her would be sad not to have Coco as a Master anymore if that's how things wound up, but in the end they would always be friends - and Coco could find new pets.

"Aaaand there we go." She smiled, grinding her hips around against Velvet's once her phallus was buried deep inside if her, trying to test the sensations. Caress her inner walls.

More gasps and pants of pleasure filled the air. Not much more would be needed to send her over the edge this time; all the near-misses with Carm resulted in one extremely frustrated libido. Her clit cried out to be touched, but this wasn't a day in which she could do anything of the sort, and so she only arched her back more, provided a more inviting target for her master.

Even wagging the fluffy tail again, feeling her own sex heat up from the difficult action. Why were those areas connected in her body? Wasn't that strange?

"So, how much do you want tonight?" she asked, keeping the phallus still to allow her pet to concentrate for a short moment. It wasn't something she usually asked, but with her going out later, she felt the need to ask. She wasn't exactly going to go too hard if she would need to recover.

"Ahh... hahh..." Gulping, Velvet tried to make her mind less cloudy. Did she want the cattle prod again? No, that would probably wear her out and might leave her body too sore tomorrow. Then she remembered what she had been thinking about a minute or so ago. "The... put the bit in my mouth? Ride me like that?"

"The bit, eh? You up for trying that this time around?" Although she then drew the phallus back out of her again, heading over to the drawer to fetch said bit. However she then realised; she wouldn't be able to talk. "What's the safety signal going to be? Cause I'm gonna keep going till you tell me to stop."

Velvet nearly shed tears at the sudden exit, but she forced herself to take a few breaths so she would be able to answer. "W-we... I'll paw at my ear again, like the time you had me tied up and I was fellating you. Is... is that alright?"

Taking the bit out of the drawer, she paced slowly back over to Velvet again, but this time, when she grasped the lead again, she pulled her upward suddenly, parting her legs. "Perfect. One more trick first."

"H-huh?" Velvet asked. She could be asking for a few different things; by now, the pet already knew most of her master's appetites. Unfortunately, there were too many appetites to choose from, so she decided to be blunt instead of dancing around it. "What does Master want?"

Yanking the lead upward once again, she managed to pull Velvet's head up toward her inner thighs, up to her own soaking wet folds where they lay between leather straps. The trick was now obvious.

_"Lick."_

Cringing involuntarily at the feeling of the wet length resting against her own forehead, especially knowing it was her own juices making it so wet, Velvet fell to licking immediately, switching between cleaning the outside and the inside. Coco was delicious but sharp, as always. She wanted to use her hands to better spread her, but she wasn't allowed today, so she merely placed them on her thighs for support as any other animal might.

"Hhhmmm," she sighed contentedly right away, placing her other hands on the woman's scalp to keep her friend still. Parting her legs slightly more, she spread herself further to assist in her actions.

But between slight gasps of pleasure, she looked down toward her. "Maybe don't start with s-s-such intense stuff as t-this..."

With a light blush, she pulled back to gaze up at her master. "You m-mean... with you, or with Carm?" After asking, she fell back to work. In point of fact, she felt incredibly flattered to get to touch Coco's sex directly; that was a rarity. Usually she would be asked to wear a phallus, then tied up and ridden, or else it would be worn backwards and she would be mounted and literally ridden around the room. Once, they had fitted a rubber sleeve around both of her ears... that had been a unique experience.

"With Carm. You wanna go s-sloooooww- more on the clit." Her advice turned straight back to their play again once Velvet went back to her licking, as she began to grind herself against Velvet's actions.

Nodding and filing away the advice, Velvet began to tease the clit at the end of every lick, swirling her tongue around the tiny nub with relish. She loved the feel of it in her mouth, how much larger and pronounced it was versus her own tiny, nigh-invisible button. Coco had bemoaned that on a few occasions. But this was a clit a girl could really work with! And she did - hungrily.

"Aaaah! Ooh... Yes!!!" she groaned once more, tipping her head back as she relished in the feeling. Velvet was good, very good! 

But she wanted to tease Velvet more. And so, she pulled herself away, taking a moment to swallow and regain her breath. But before Velvet could be allowed to close her mouth, Coco held it open, placing the bit into it. "Back to the ground."

A delicious shame shot through her body at having the bit stuck in her mouth. It was what she wanted; to be the pet, to really lose herself in the role for a few minutes. This was so much easier than navigating the real world.

Nodding, she lowered herself back to hands and knees, blinking up at her master with large eyes as her lips settled more comfortably around the soft bit. It was designed for a human mouth, and much kinder to teeth than a real one would be. For good measure, she moved her backside back and forth very slightly to show that she was ready and willing to please.

This time, Coco wouldn't be as kind. Even if it was to give her the treat. Aligning the phallus with her entrance once again, she grasped the reins firmly, giving a firm tug as she threw herself forward, thrusting the entire length of the phallus into her body. Thanks to the tugging, there was no chance Velvet could escape, or back off; which made it all the sweeter.

"HHHHNGGH!" Velvet cried out around the bit in mild pain and intense pleasure. That was the ache she was after, this was the bodily punishment. She was to be used for this purpose, then rewarded by the master for doing her job. And if she enjoyed a little carnal pleasure into the deal, that was merely a bonus. Arching her back, she tried to lessen the strain on the object in her mouth and the way it tugged at the sides of her cheeks, even though she knew that to be futile. Coco was going to ride her hard until they were both satisfied.

Hearing the call of pleasure made Coco grin with delight, and caused more heat to come to her sex and cheeks again. And it was only going to continue, over and over again without stopping. She was going to be sure to keep slamming into her hard, either until she was worn out, or until Velvet used her safety signal. As was usually the case for their evenings.

That was why there was always two words. One indicated she was done for the evening, and the other indicated it was an action she didn't like. There were very few occasions when Velvet used the second one, but with everyone it drew Coco to a stop, and then back to a comforting “aftercare” session. And even at the times when Velvet would try to decline aftercare, Coco would insist on the importance of recovery.

However, once in a while Velvet wanted to ramp up the level of intensity even more than usual. The bit was gloriously degrading, and put her in her place... but maybe yet more theatrics were in order. With slow and deliberate movements, she began to pull forward, as if to race away from Coco should she let up on the reins. Playacting that she did not want her body to be used, that she yearned to escape.

"Ah ah ah…" With a very firm tug again, both on the reins and the lead, she held Velvet back in place. And to increase her punishment, she ramped up the speed. Now her movements were hard and loud, the constant smacking of Coco's hips against Velvet's rear had echoed through the room, and there was no sign of it stopping at all.

"You're not always a good girl, huh? You need  _discipline,_ is that it ?"

A deep grunt of defiance came from Velvet at the harsher treatment. What good was having a master who tamed her if she never put up any resistance? Even as her climax started to build, as wet slapping sounds filled the air, she lowered her shoulders and strained forward, turning slightly to the right to try and bolt away. Part of her needed it to be harder or she wouldn't be able to finish without her clit being touched - she had always been that way, ever since their sessions first began. Coco was only too willing to assist her there.

And another firm tug kept her back, as she pulled the leads right up by her chest. And then leaning down over her body, she began to lean toward her ear, whispering softly into it, "Silly little rabbit… someone is earning herself some very rough treatment." And right after, she delivered a firm slap to her rear, only then to reach toward it. In between her cheeks and underneath her tail was an area she loved to tease, but one she had never entered. Velvet's second opening.

"Maybe you want some of this, huh? Want me to claim your ass?"

Velvet's eyes flew wide. A mere flinch had been her reaction to the slap, but this was more than she had reckoned on dealing with tonight. Her anus was an area Coco had always loved to pay an inordinate amount of attention, one she seemed to covet equally with her other openings. Also, it was responsible for most of the times Velvet had needed to use a safeword. For some reason, she didn't mind being dragged by the neck down to lick the tops of her master's boots, or humping a table leg while being watched like a hawk, but a single fingertip resting on that tight hole made her shake like a leaf.

And shake she did, especially her head from side to side. No, that was not what she wanted... but she didn't use the word, or the gesture that was taking its place currently. Not yet. Maybe Coco only meant to tease her there again, not to do as she had threatened. Her subservient mind needed to give all that she could right up to the point she honestly could take no more.

"No? Are you suuuure?"

And as she continued to slam herself against Coco's sex, her finger never left that area. In fact, it began to circle the ring of muscle over and over again. Even though she had said so about this, she was able to feel how her muscles were reacting to such a thing. How the muscle quivered and spasmed.

Of course, Coco wouldn't go in; not tonight. With her lover expected to be going out at some point, the last thing she wanted to do was leave her unable to sit down properly.

Most definitely against her conscious will, Velvet panted and moaned around the bit as the thick length pounded into her - and as her secondary entrance was casually explored. Every circuit of the tiny ring left her mind screaming with conflicting emotions, her legs trembling. Of course she liked it; Master knew best. She just didn't  _want_ to like it.

And as was usually the case when Coco decided to play with her rear, Velvet felt her orgasm building twice as fast as before, but she forced herself to hang on, to try her best to pretend it wasn't happening. That the action she resented wasn't so erotic that it was going to send her reeling into the finish line so soon.

"Come on, you know you want to have an orgasm now... And then another, and then another…" As was normally the case, she would usually continue right up until one of them could take no more. It didn't matter the amount of orgasms usually, but it was very rare Coco left Velvet at one. Despite her appearance, and her personality, Velvet could go for quite a while.

And so slamming over and over, she adjusted herself slightly to hit the special set of nerves. The ones that made Velvet's heart race. That was all it took for her to crash through the barrier into her first. She had already been on the brink from the semi-unwelcome attentions with the finger, so it only took that angling downward to make all the difference. Screaming into the material of the obstruction in her mouth, she rode wave after wave of sharp pleasure that pierced through her mental fuzziness.

The worst aspect of the fact that Velvet was capable of multiples was another unique trait: she was also what was most commonly referred to as a "squirter". This had horrified both herself and Coco the first time it occurred, but once they realised it was not the substance they had originally feared, Coco came to regard it as a charming quirk. It amused her that thin jets of clear pleasure would splash over her - or down upon floor, calves, and boots, as it was presently.

But no matter how bad it got, Coco did not stop. As she could feel the slight additional tightness from Velvet's inner walls contracting, she only thrust even harder against said area, hoping to spur on another orgasm quickly and swiftly. And whilst doing that, she tugged at the bit harder, to the point of managing to yank her off the floor. Their actions were terribly rough, in extreme contrast to Velvet and Carm's soft actions.

Flailing both hands in the open air, Velvet felt a startling vertigo as she had no way to brace herself, no recourse. It was only for a few seconds, but she felt as if she were free-falling. It was the kind of exhilaration she could only derive from these sessions… and from simple moments with her new paramour.

Another orgasm rose to the surface. It wasn't quite as easy to break as the first had been, but she knew it wouldn't take much more - though her master was riding her no less hard than before, still slamming her hips into a fleshy backside with reckless abandon. For sheer theatrics, she let out a loud, long whimper.

Grinning mischievously, she took her finger away from Velvet's rear end, she instead reached even lower. She knew what Velvet craved, her clit to have some attention. And in a rare moment of generosity, she obliged. Reaching around, as she continued to thrust into the sex, she pressed her finger against her clit, circling it just as fast as her movements. She really wasn't letting up this evening, not until she begged for mercy.

Instantly, the pet screamed against the bridle as a second climax crashed through her entire being. More thin liquid splashed over her own legs. Seconds. It only took  _seconds_ from when she began touching her clit for it to happen. She must have been really hard up if they were coming this easily!

Yet the thrusts were not relenting. Not in the slightest. Her sex was just beginning to feel rubbed raw, but she continued to enjoy it vaguely, as if through a thick fog. Aching was setting into her muscles from how often they were spasming, from her position in the floor. Her cheeks were in pain from the bit. Why couldn't she simply ask Coco to stop? More honestly - why didn't she want to stop yet? What more could they do now that she had already climaxed twice?

"Hmmm you are resilient tonight. I'm glad it's tomorrow night you're busy; plenty of time for me to keep you going."

That was slightly out of character. Truth be told, she did enjoy her playtime with her friend. And if this was to be one of the final times with her, she wanted to make the most of it. Yes, she had Fox on occasion, but it was a pleasure to have experience with pets of both genders. And still be dominant. Just as the Faunus seemed to desire, she continued the brutal pace regardless of the orgasms oncoming. How did Velvet keep going?

Slightly unusual for their sessions no matter how long, Velvet widened her stance. She usually played her part, simply took the physical torture and loved it - she didn't respond favourably no matter how favourably her body received the treatment. Now, however... she was widening her legs. She was slamming her hips back against the savage assault on her sensitive flesh. Maybe she couldn't in actuality, but part of her seemed to believe she really could keep this up forever.

But Coco could not. For the first time, whilst still continuing her assault, she found herself panting for breath. Her own legs were aching, her hand was cramping. If this continued for any longer, she would end up having to give up herself. She couldn't allow that. There was no way she would allow for it.

So to hide her panting, or any of her own moans, she instead pulled Velvet right up against her, biting very firmly into her skin. Her hopes were that the pain would be enough to push her over the edge. She wouldn't accept defeat any other way.

Luckily for her master, that turned out to be just the thing; it had been quite some time since Coco had last used her teeth so suddenly like that, and Velvet's worn out body was ill-prepared for such a sudden flash of pleasurable pain. This third orgasm was quite a bit weaker than the first two had been, but she stopped her own gyrations and shivered and moaned all the same, delighting in the tingling sensation that rose up the backs of her thighs. So glorious.

Finally retracting back, she asked in a gruff voice, "Have you... Had enough? Are you... ready to end this yet?"

Hearing the weariness in her master's voice, the pet batted at her ear once, then tapped the bit in her mouth with a knuckle. At the very least, she wanted to be able to speak again.

Coco understood the sign; that Velvet only meant the bit. But as she was getting weary and tired, she deliberately made out she misunderstood. She used the chance to stop her movements entirely, taking a small moment to catch her breath, and stop her movements against her clit. Only then did she instead wrap her arms around her lovingly, delivering a much softer kiss to her neck.

"Hnn..."

"Hmhh?" Apparently, playtime had drawn to a close before Velvet was expecting it. Reaching up, she flicked the bit far enough forward so she could spit it out, where it hung loosely under her chin. "Master, are you alright?" 

Then she flinched. She hadn't meant to call her that; it was probably because there had been no official "end" to their session. Still, she needed to know the answer to her question.

That question had a rather simple answer. With another light spank to her cheek, she smiled softly to her lover, continuing the loving cuddle while she had her upright. "Absolutely. Just exhausted."

Finally hugging back, she whispered, "Too exhausted for me t-to... reciprocate? I know you don't always want me to, but you helped me get off three times; it hardly seems fair."

Raising one of her eyebrows, she looked up toward her rabbit-eared friend. It was true she wanted the favour returned, but allowing her to have that power was never quite something she liked. "How do you suggest?"

The wariness in Coco's tone made Velvet duck her head. "N-no, I... didn't mean the full 'pet' treatment, though I wouldn't be opposed! Just... using my mouth for a bit. Or my hand. B-but I don't have to if you don't want me to!"

"Hmm…" It would be nice to have 'full service' from her lover, demanding sexual acts from her as she relaxed and accepted. And so, releasing her grip, she smiled. "Alright then. Take me."

Already, Velvet found herself missing Coco's warmth, but she had a whole new source of warmth now. She was going to be given the chance to grant her master pleasure - one that didn't come along often. Her heart raced as she was suddenly expected to do things on her own, to think while in the moment. Could she do this?

Then she reminded herself that she would be expected to do this someday with Carmine. Perhaps someday soon. Gulping, she began to gently caress Coco's outer thigh, just a sensual gesture that didn't go too far. "H-how do you want me to take you?"

"Surprise me."

This was indeed a test of Velvet's independence. She knew Velvet always preferred power to be out of her hands, never in it. But it was a skill she would need. Closing her eyes, she laid back on the ground, parting her legs to allow Velvet entry however she pleased. Fingers or tongue, she didn't mind.

Now she was really on the spot. Where should she start? Where would she be allowed to start? Coco's smile wasn't smug exactly, but there was a very slight challenge to accompany the affection and satisfaction. Acting on instinct, she dropped her mouth to the phallus, still slick with her own juices, and began to lick along the surface as her hands gently caressed both of her inner thighs. Perhaps a little pre-show before she moved along to the main event.

Behind the sunglasses, she wouldn't be able to see the delighted expression. One full of desire and arousal caused by her show. This object had just brought Velvet to three orgasms in a row, and now she was licking it. Licking her own juices off it. This truly was an amazing treat.

Of course, the taste of herself normally teased Velvet, as well, but after already being sated it was merely a strange and unpleasant ordeal. Though she didn't intend to do it for long. Briefly allowing her mouth to close around the head for her master's benefit, she then released it and began to trail kisses down the length, obviously heading for somewhere specific.

"Hmmmm..." She grinned, leaning back even further and fully relaxing. She could feel her partner's hands trailing down her thighs, brushing delicately over them. It was a rather heavenly experience. "Y-you're good, you know?" she encouraged, wiggling her hips playfully. "Carm will be impressed."

"H-hopefully," she breathed. As her mouth began to trail over creamy thigh flesh, she asked, "So... I have to ask, am I still Pet-Velvet, or just Velvet now? J-just want to understand the rules right now."

"Well... Let's use this as practice for Carm. You'd be you normally. Do to me, what you think she'd like. If it's something I feel she wouldn't like, I'll tell you," she assured, resting one of her hands into Velvet's hair, scratching softly. "Knock yourself out."

Nodding as she mulled that over, the Faunus bent to kiss the soft lips beneath the harness with a firm determination. If she were going to do this as she would to Carm, there should be no nervousness, no hesitancy that might make it seem as if she didn't want to do this. There had been enough of that going on already.

Sighing contently, Coco continued to relax into Velvet's movements, parting her legs even further to allow easier access. Velvet was talented, she just lacked the confidence. It was a terrible shame that Coco always tried to assist with.

Feeling the legs opening further, she felt encouraged to allow her tongue to loll out and drift lazily from the lowest point of Coco's sex all the way up to her clit, relishing the sharpness again. So much better than her own! Making sure to moan in appreciation, she repeated the action, slower still the second time. Moaning eagerly, Coco found herself grasping at Velvet's hair. As best she could to spur on the actions even further, she wrapped her legs around her, resting them on her back to try and keep her still.

"Yeah... M-more on the clit."

"Mmhmmm." She was sure to add extra vibration to her humming of affirmation as her lips encircled the clit, hoping Coco would feel and appreciate that. Then she slid her lips further inward so her tongue could flick over its surface, feeling the tiny bump of flesh throb under her teasing. Oh, but she could do this all evening.

"Oh! Y-Yeah! T-That's good!" she managed to force out a moan. In fact, it didn’t take any forcing; Velvet was far too good at this! Thanks to her movement earlier when she was teased, she was already nearing her own limit. There was only one thing she could think of to make it better.

"I think you're r-ready to g-go in."

Pulling back, Velvet moved her hand in to glide up and down along the wetness, thoroughly coating her own digits. She wasn't planning on stopping, only asking a question. A sudden streak of curiosity stirred up within herself - she wanted to see how her normally-dominant teammate would respond.

"You... want me in? Tell me how bad you want me inside you! Let me hear!"

That was a switch. Now Velvet was becoming the dominant one in this situation. Is this really what she was going to be like with Carm? Such an odd thought astounded her. That someone so calm and ready to be the one to receive pain could so readily become the dominant party with another partner. It was interesting to experience, in so many ways. Maybe she could even teach Velvet how to do that in future. But for now… 

"B-Badly. Please, put those sweet fingers in me."

The ease with which Coco complied sparked something in Velvet. It wasn't a complete reversal of their roles - she could never in all her wildest dreams be that dominant, it simply wasn't in her nature. However... she could surprise Coco by showing a flash of indignation. One of revenge.

"You asked for it. S-sorry." The muttered apology was the only way she could force herself to go through with her plan. What a miserable Dom she would make! However, she wouldn’t worry about that for the moment. Allowing her mouth to fall to the clit again, she reached down with her fingers, further and further down... and pressed gently against her master's tightly-closed ass.

"W-WHOA!"

Yelping in surprise, the legs holding Velvet in place began to twitch rather harshly, her hands gripping firmly into the girl's hair. She had not expected that at all! It was a place she had never let anyone touch, regardless of play. Her instinct was to kick her away, or shout at her, but Velvet was so sweet and patient in all ways… even this one. It was making it hard to form the words to tell her to return her focus to her other opening.

And the tongue on her clit kept going, it continued to lap at her clit, bringing her closer and closer to her limit. How could she focus on telling her off when she was  _getting_ off?  "G-God…  _damn_ , Velvet!"

However, Velvet was not finished. Most of her entire body had been clenching, braced for the worst as she attempted something that seemed quite dangerous. When Coco only seemed startled instead of angry, she decided to test things even further. After all, she was constantly threatening to truly explore that part of her during play - teasing the little hole, taunting her over it. Regardless of whether or not Velvet liked the teasing, she had always wondered if Coco wanted to try it so much... because she had tried it on herself.

Which is why she kept her tongue going to distract her partner from the finger as it began to poke past the accepting muscles. It wasn't just on the verge now, it was just the barest fraction of an inch inside.

"V-Vee... VEE!"

It sounded like she was struggling to hold on now. Of course, the safe word applied to Coco as well; if she felt things were going too far, she also had the power to call it out. But she didn't want to. As much as she was nervous about it, she wanted to let Velvet explore it. Besides, Velvet was already on her way in, already bringing the usually dominant woman to a very submissive state. And close to her limit.

"J-Jesus, Vee! You're gonna... I... i'm gonna... Huuuuaaaahh..."

The lubrication from all that wetness made this so easy. Velvet even felt a tiny tingle of arousal coming back to herself from listening to Coco so out of sorts; it wasn't normal. In fact, this was the first she'd ever heard of her master losing control on the situation. Once or twice, she had purposefully allowed her pet to do things that seemed as if she were being dominant, but it was always at her direction, it was always orders being carried out. This was the first time Velvet had managed to completely catch her off her guard and bring her quivering under her power.

The flexing of the muscle was its own hypnosis, the way it opened invitingly and then tried to close again. After a few seconds, she found her finger had slid in up to the first knuckle. This was amazing! How much deeper would it go? Moreover, how much deeper could she get before Coco finished?

Not much longer, not much deeper. Coco was already at her limit, and was struggling to keep going. But she wanted to. For the sake of Velvet's future love affairs, her confidence, she wanted to see what she was capable of. So far, she was very sure that Carm was in for a wild ride.

"Y-yeah! YEAH! Make me feel it!"

Only now did Velvet feel her eyebrows shoot up. Make her feel it? Could she not feel it already?! Those words made it sound like Coco needed the finger deeper, but that would be insane. This was way past how far she expected this to go as it was! But she complied. Pushing against the resistance, the finger slowly made its way inside until it was up to the second knuckle, her mouth attacking the clit without relenting in the slightest. If this wasn't enough, maybe she would have to use both hands.

But it was. The woman couldn't hold herself back anymore. A constant attack on her clit and her rear had finally brought her to defeat, and she cried out loudly. Her back arced and raised off the floor as she felt a powerful orgasm flow over her, making her quiver all over. Oh yes, she enjoyed that very much.

And the pet knew this. Still, even with writhing of her body and the sounds from her lips, she did not withdraw from either her clit or her rear. In fact, she only stopped to take a long lick of her entire sex before more passionately feasting on the nub again, beginning to flex the digit slightly, pushing into alternating sides of her inner walls. Maybe both of them could achieve more than one climax tonight. Coco could call it off anytime if she so chose, but if she didn't… 

Alas, as much as she would continue to push Velvet over and over, Coco herself could not go on. After a short while, she only felt uncomfortable with the finger still in her rear, and when the tongue constantly went against her clit. It was unfortunate that the most dominant member of the party could barely sustain herself for more then one orgasm.

"C-carrot!"

Blinking in surprise, Velvet's head shot up so fast the phallus connected with her forehead, letting out a loud, wet SLAP! as she stared at Coco. "Did... did y-you say 'carrot'?!"

"Y-yes! Okay, I c-can't take anymore!" she groaned out. This time, it was she that was reduced to a blushing mess, and she was thanking the gods that she had her sunglasses, else she would never be able to cope with the embarrassment. How could she allow herself to be dominated so easily?!

"I-I admit it... Carm's gonna be so lucky if she can g-go multiple."

A small, blissful smile began to play across Velvet's face. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Coco blush, but it was as rare as a blue moon, and this was a brighter red than she'd ever seen.

"Well," she murmured quietly as she began to very... very slowly draw the finger out, still wriggling it the tiniest bit. Just for fun. "I don't imagine I'll be doing this with Carm anytime soon! Just wanted to see... you know, if you enjoyed this sort of thing. Did you? I mean, I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"N-no. No way. I really… really enjoyed it." Coco confessed. Once again she groaned as she felt the finger moving inside her rear, knowing she wouldn't be able to take much more of that. She was certainly a woman who preferred to give rather than receive. Most of the time, she wouldn't even finish. She would never allow her partners to keep going that far. Winding her up, yes. But orgasming wasn't a very common thing for her, and she preferred it that way.

"You know me, Vee. I'm quiet about what I like. But yeah, that was good."

Hearing the humiliation and frustration in Coco's voice, Velvet stopped playing and gently slid it the rest of the way out. Then she sat there with her head bowed. "Yes, I know. I'm really sorry for asking, it probably caught you in a moment of weakness and... and you wouldn't ordinarily consent to this. B-but for my part, it was quite fun! I like making you happy here." Her lips briefly pressed against a thigh. "And not just by letting you scold my body, th-though that's really important, too. But of course, that's just my desire, and you're not supposed to j-just change what you do and don't like to do for me. S-so... so yeah."

"Hey." Coco stopped her right away, managing to sit herself upright again and holding her arms out. She wanted to hold the woman in her arms again. Their cooldown session. "If this is our last session, it was pretty damn fun. And I don't mind you using me to explore. It'll help you in your future."

Gratefully, Velvet sighed as she melted against her master's embrace. It was so warm and inviting, and comforting. Coco always smelled fabulous and strong, no matter what she had been doing before. Now, the hot smell of sex interlaced with the usual potpourri of other scents. This also comforted her, which was perhaps odd but that's because she associated the scent being this strong with aftercare, with soothing words and hands petting hair.

"Who knows? Perhaps this isn't our last session. Perhaps it's just..." But she didn't elaborate. No assumptions. They would only feel worse if they promised a lot of things and then were forced to break those promises later. "We'll see, huh, bunny rabbit? See how things go." And then she began to pet her friend's hair, softly stroking it and her ears to allow her to calm down. Delivering a soft kiss to her neck.

The cooldown sessions were all about descending gently from the massive highs they had during their activities, and healing any possible emotional wounds that were caused. The first time they played and left Velvet a crying mess, Coco soothed her with lots of soft kisses, and continued to hug her closely to let her soak into her body warmth. She wouldn't release her until she was fully recovered. Now, it didn't take very long for them to both cool down. A few minutes or so.

Careful with the hand that had been "active" recently, Velvet embraced her back and lay there for another minute or so. Then she stretched her neck out and pecked Coco on the cheek. It was as close to her lips as she ever dared kiss; that was not Coco's way, and it would be rude for her to ignore a good friend's needs. Still, if the rule wasn't in place, Velvet would likely be pressing their lips together on a regular basis.

"So... any other tips for me? Or do you think I'm ready?"

The exhausted giggle seemed to explain enough. Coco was absolutely tired out. "Are you kidding me? That was amazing. I mean, wow..."

Blushing to her roots, Velvet sat up and softly caressed her master's leg before she stood, stretching her sore muscles. "Ooh... oh my, I'm quite worn out from all that! Th-think I'll just nip out and wash up, if that's alright with you. Is it?"

"Absolutely, go clean up you messy bunny." She gave a playful wink, before hauling herself up as well. Although, she could hear a faint knock at the door. "Besides, I think my one o'clock is here."

"Oh! Oh, I- whoops, one moment!" Scrambling around the room for all her discarded clothes, she managed to dress in a manner of minutes. This was only possible after months of practice, due to being barged in on by all manner of people mid-coitus. Finally, she trotted back over to Coco with her boots in one hand.

"Can you unlock my c-collar, please?"

"Hey, what are you worried about? You do remember Fox is blind, right?" There had been many occasions in which Coco had used this fact to her advantage. Dressing herself, sneaking Velvet into other rooms, slipping her clothes on... He was the only one due back at this time, it had to be him. But, as she was asked, she wandered over to Coco, gently unlocking the leather collar from her throat and placing it back into their drawer. Maybe they would even use it again someday.

"I know that! I j-just... he might have someone behind him, or who knows? Why do you always make fun of me for being s-shy?!" It was an old and feeble complaint; she didn't really take any such needlings to heart. They joked with one another in the way that Coco pretended to be mean and Velvet pretended to take offense. Rubbing her throat, she tiptoed to the side of the door on her bare feet and crouched, boots in hand, waiting to spring through the opened door once Fox had walked inside.

Coco could only chuckle to herself, quickly throwing a jacket over her own nearly naked form as she wandered over to the door. Even if Fox was followed by someone else, she didn't really care so much. It was simply another challenge to ignore them. The woman really wasn't phased by anything.

And especially not phased when she did open the door, and their ginger-haired teammate walked in. He took in one single inhale through his nostrils and smirked.

"Am I late for the party?"

Velvet tried not to die of embarrassment as she fled. But overall, she was still as happy with her sessions as ever. And she had a whole new adventure to explore with another friend soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FOR VOLUME 5! I got an early look at it in theaters and so far, so good! To commemorate it coming out for First Members I figured I would make sure to release a chapter today. Let's hope this season doesn't wreck us like 3 did haha!
> 
> Sorry again for the sidetracking, though at least this is Crosshares, which there should definitely be more fic of. Also, White Rose moments. Next up… we’re coming up to the end of the fic in these next 5 chapters, and it’s about to get a LOT kinkier. Strap in (or strap on)!


	26. BONUS: Weiss's Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets a birthday present that, quite frankly, she should have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning: this note contains spoilers!]  
> THIS CHAPTER: Ladybug: Brief fellatio.  
> WhiteRose: Kidnapping, bondage, blindfolding, fellatio, clothes-tearing, handjob, premature ejaculation, humiliation, Dom/sub, deep-throating, grinding, foot-grinding, anal fingering, anal sex, breast-twisting, scratching, coming inside, prostate-stroking.

**==Chapter 26**

**BONUS 01: Weiss's Birthday Gift**

* * *

 

"It's so great you guys want to do something for Weiss's birthday. I'm sure she'll really like it!"

Ruby was none the wiser. When Blake had asked if they could walk together back to the room, she assumed it was to discuss present ideas with one another, so there was no chance of two of them getting the same thing. After the year she had, with how much they went through together both on the battlefield and in their private lives, she wanted to make it as special as she possibly could. And now with news Blake and Yang also wanted to do something, it made her grin all the more.

"What you guys gonna get? Some jewellery? Perfume?"

"Oh, she already has all that stuff," Blake chuckled as they walked, heels clacking loudly on the hallway floors. "But... Yang and I did have an idea. It's something I think would be best coming from you, though."

"Me? What do you mean?" She waited right by Blake's side so she could open their bedroom door for them once she was through with plotting. Even if Ruby wasn’t thrilled with it herself, Weiss was still involved with both of them; she wondered how this was going to end up going. "Why just me? She's still with you guys, too, right?"

"Yes, but... I think she has a little bit more of a sweet spot for the a very special little Rose." Hand on the knob, she leaned in closer. "Would you be interested in getting a present that might be a little bit, um... unorthodox?"

"…What kind of unorthodox?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"The sexy kind." Blake's face got a little more serious for a second. "Just wanted to make sure you'd be up for it, though. I mean, you are at least interested, right? Because it’s definitely going to be, uh, _different._ "

Right away, the small girl's face was beginning to turn red. "Oooh... y-yeah, I did want to do something like that. I mean, I did manage to do something a little like it before, but if I can do it even better, that would be awesome! Just didn’t have any ideas yet, so… I mean, whatever you guys were dreaming up…"

Grinning, Blake finally began to ease the door open. "Good. Then we've got you covered."

"What exactly have you got in mind, anyway?" she asked, pacing into the room in front of her, keeping her eyes right on her the entire time. She had no idea of what was to come once Blake closed the door.

"Like you said - something awesome."

The golden eyes flicked between Ruby and something just over her shoulder. Before Ruby could realise her focus was no longer on her, her hands had been pulled behind her back. Such an action made her yelp out as she was pulled back, able to feel something being wrapped around them to keep them in place there. Upon managing to turn her head to see who it was, she gasped.

_"Yang?!"_

"Yeah, I was in on this all along." She grinned, making sure to test the bonds weren't too tight on her sister's arms, and yet not loose enough so she could escape easily. Once sure that her arms were secure, she looked over to Blake. "Okay, that's that; what's next?"

"These." Both of her hands were raised; in one, a blindfold. In the other, a ballgag. It was a smaller variety, simply designed to prevent Ruby from speaking but would still sit comfortably in her mouth.

The smaller girl's eyes widened. She knew what those things where, anyone would know what their intended purpose was for. That being said, suddenly she was beginning to understand what they were trying to do – and that was a frightening idea. Her ability to see what was going on, call up about it, reach out and stop it; it was all going to be taken away.

"Wait wait!" she squeaked quickly, lightly struggling against the bonds. "D-Don't I get some kind of say in the matter? Or at least, like…" What was it called? “SAFEWORD! Don’t I get a safeword?”

"We thought about that, don't worry." Already unclipping her cape from her long sleeved shirt, Yang patted her arm gently. "We're gonna tell Weiss that if you raise your pinky fingers, that means you need to be let go. Or like, if she’s done. Until then, you're gonna have to stay put."

"We've been planning this for a couple days," Blake told her as she stretched the blindfold around her eyes. "Seriously, it's all taken care of. Just... try not to struggle too much."

Without waiting for a response, she began to undress Ruby with the methodical movements of a trained soldier. Which, as it happened, Blake was in a past life. Before she could utter another word, her dress and boots were already off and out of reach.

"T-This is crazy... You're just gonna tie me up and leave me here?"

"Something like that." Yang allowed Blake to handle the front and the lower half of her, while she handled the back and her upper half. Part of her stomach was turning with the idea of what they were doing to her sister. But on the other hand, the idea of making her a gift for one of her girlfriends, knowing she wouldn’t be mistreated because she trusted Weiss, soon made it right again. “Unless you really don’t want to? I mean, it’s for Weiss; we promise, she’ll be the only one around when shit goes down.”

Her little sister squirmed. “Well… okay… okay, I do wanna try this. But you better make sure she knows that safety signal, or I’ll be super mad at you guys!”

"Sure thing, Sis. And hey, isn’t this so hot and kinky? Imagine how Weiss is gonna feel when she sees you."

"Yes," Blake breathed with her hands on Ruby's hips. "Just think about that, and all will be..."

It was then she noticed the slight bulge in the front of Ruby's panties. She hadn't realized until now - Ruby hadn’t changed her body back with the Dust-antidote. She had assumed that by now, Ruby would have switched back to her original anatomy.

"Interesting," she breathed directly against the juncture of her thighs. "You were planning a little something, too, I guess."

Unable to see what was happening, she found herself shuddering at the feeling of breath right against her inner thighs. When did Blake even get there? The blindfold was doing wonders for her libido, and she could feel herself beginning to stiffen in excitement. "Y-Yep..." she whispered, trying to look in the same direction she heard the voice. “Weiss… seems to like it, so… I dunno, I thought I might h-hang onto it for a while longer?”

"Welp, that's gonna bite you on the butt, huh, Rubes?" And as Yang took the ballgag from Blake, and pressed the ball against her lips to get her to open her mouth, she smirked. "Or should I say, _pound_ your butt…" Then she shivered, annoyed at herself for forcing herself to conjure up that mental image.

“Hey, _whphh!”_

As Yang's sister's last few protests were cut off by the little sphere, Blake's nose twitched at the light scent that began to issue from the elongating sex. She placed a fingertip against it, and the head sprang up from behind the waistband, glistening slightly in the low light.

"Ohhh… surprise, surprise.” Her mouth was already watering, remembering how it had been the last time she sampled Ruby. Her lips wrapped around the head and she felt the girl twitching, already quite wound up by the situation.

“C’mon, Blake,” Yang sighed as she rolled her eyes, trying not to think too hard about what she was witnessing. “Just because you told me about you and Ruby’s ‘study session’ doesn’t mean I’m crazy about being here while you go down on her.”

Taking a deep breath, Blake drew away and bit her bottom lip hard, then used the same finger to push the tantalising cock to the side, hiding it under her panties again. "Weiss, you had better appreciate this."

"Mff..." It was all that could come from her once the gag had been strapped in place. Already she found herself salivating all over it, mainly at the idea of what was going to happen to her. Once Blake and Yang would leave, she'd be alone in the dark, in a most compromising position. How long for? She had no idea. Minutes, hours... That wasn't going to be told. She accepted it as her fate from the start, but having it begin to happen was getting both terrifying, and thrilling.

Once satisfied that she was ready, Yang began to guide her toward the bed slowly. But before going to push her onto it, she asked, "What position do you think Weiss'd like?"

"Actually," Blake said, even while still distracted by the sight between Ruby's legs, "I had a better idea..."

* * *

Everything was in position. The only thing now was to wait for Weiss to come back. She'd spent the day out in Vale, visiting her mother who'd been in the city. No doubt she was going to have a few bags of shopping on her return.

Yang was in charge of fetching her, while Blake was to stay behind with Ruby to make sure no one else found her; she was also the designated “guard” to make sure they weren’t intruded upon once things were underway. Waiting by the main doors of the academy, Yang spotted her on the way toward her, and gave a quick wave.

"Haaaaaappy birthdaaaaaay!"

"Oh, it's you," Weiss said in her usual aloof tones. Sure enough, there was an entire hover-dolly full of bags following behind her. "Thank you, of course. Couldn't you arrange the rest of the 'welcome wagon' to greet me?"

"Well soooorry, Ice Queen. Guess you don't want your present from said 'welcome wagon' then." She shrugged her shoulders, turning around as if she were about to walk away and leave her entirely. Not that she actually moved.

Sighing, Weiss leaned up and left a brief kiss on Yang's cheek. "I apologise. That was fairly rude of me t... to..." Then what she had said caught up to her. "Wait, 'present'?"

Finally she grinned, looking back down to the heiress with a look of confidence. "Yeah. We teamed up together, made one big present for you. It’s kind of a big deal."

"You guys..." Weiss rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. All the same, her cheeks pinkened very slightly. "You know that my parents will buy me whatever I want - and a bunch of things I don't, as well. You didn't have to go to any trouble."

"Oh, I can guarantee you, they can't buy this." Something Weiss could easily figure out was that they weren't heading to the dorm. In fact, it wasn't even in the right direction for the dormrooms at all! Just where were they going?

"Ah, okay - it's a more sentimental kind of thing." It wasn't until they were about halfway to Yang's intended destination that her brow began to furrow. "Wait... I was going back to my room to drop off my things. What's going on?"

"I gotta take you to where we hid it. We figured it would be more special somewhere else." Looking back, she remembered the hover-dolly. "I can sort that stuff out, but you gotta get your present first."

Weiss seemed uncomfortable, but not overly so. "Well... you know I don't like surprises, though, right? I'm not that kind of girl." But she wasn't running away, or refusing to continue walking. Simply voicing her concern.

"But this one we have so lovingly prepared for you!" She managed to wobble her lower lip to try and make herself appear as sad as possible. But when the only response was a scowl right back, Yang continued, opening the door to the training area. Right away, she gestured for Weiss to head inside.

As Weiss let out the most put-upon, dramatic sigh she could muster, she approached the fighting circle in the center. There was something in the middle, alright: a white box with a red bow on top. Or at least, that's what it appeared to be.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked aloud as she paced forward, not even looking over her shoulder at Yang as she approached the package. "Give me a hint."

"You not gonna open it up to find out?" she asked, pacing in after her, making sure to shut the door entirely behind them. No one else was allowed to see this present. "Fine. I can give you one hint." She jumped ahead, leaning her side against the box for a moment. "You’re gonna wanna stop and smell it."

The heiress's eyes narrowed. "Ohh... kaaaay… that seems like it will either bevery nice, or disgusting." Glancing around, she finally asked, "Where's Blake and Ruby? Aren't they going to be here for the unveiling?"

"Blake? You revealing the present with me?" she asked, looking to behind the box.

"Sure," Blake said as she rounded the side, causing Weiss to jump slightly. "You ready, Weiss?"

"Ready for what?" she demanded, stamping her foot. "Look, I don't know what you two are up to, but I'm starting to get a weird feeling! And _where_ is _Ruby?!"_

"Oh Weiss, she's right here!" Tugging at one of the walls, she pulled it forward to ease that side open. And with Blake doing the same, they could easily reveal what was inside.

There was Ruby. Her hands were bound, her eyes were covered, her mouth was gagged. She was completely immobile, and trussed up on the floor, face-down. It certainly was a most compromising position they had left her in, on her knees, face on the ground, rear raised in the air. The only item of clothing she had left, was her panties. And even those were bulging out slightly. Something was obviously very stiff in there.

"I- what is-" After those first two attempts at speech, Weiss merely took a step backward and pressed her hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Do you like it?" Blake asked, pacing around the spot on the floor with measured steps, crouching behind the raised hindquarters. "I mean, what else do you get the girl who has everything? Yang and I thought... _long and hard_ about it."

To punctuate her words, her hand began to glide up and down the visible erection through the fabric of her panties. Yang looked a little ill, but she muttered under her breath, “You’re gross, but that’s a _killer_ pun. Not gonna lie.”

The actions made the ‘gift’ quiver slightly at her touch, even tense her muscles very slightly to show she was still responsive. With no words to punctuate, and no eyes to show her emotions, there was no clear way to show Weiss that she approved of all this. But her body certainly did, that was obvious.

"So, there's a couple of options here, but one we thought you’d probably want to pick. And it also explains 'Why this position?'" Yang paced around to one of the other walls, one which Weiss hadn't yet viewed on her own. On that wall, there seemed to be a hole, deliberately lining up with the rear end of the younger girl. If she were to back up any more, it would make a perfect entry point. "You can do things as normal, which yeah, is good. Or, you can... keep her giftwrapped."

"Just... just what are you suggesting?!" But despite Weiss's scandalized voice, she was already beginning to twitch. Her legs were squirming back and forth as she stood there, gazing down at Ruby's nearly-nude form. Specifically, at where Blake's hand happened to be.

"Whatever you want. It's your birthday; set her free, leave her tied up." Clearing her throat, Blake finally stood back up. "Now, the only rules are that you have to stop if she either claps her hands twice, kicks the floor three times, or wiggles both pinkies by themselves. Otherwise..." Her eyes slid over to Yang mischievously.

"You can go nuts." Yang smirked, beginning to pace forward, and gesturing for Blake to do the same. "So, we'll leave you to it, shall we? She's been waiting a while, and we don't want her to hate us for taking too long explaining this."

"HEY!" Weiss gasped, suddenly really nervous and not entirely sure of why. "B-but what do y- I mean, this is so outrageous! You can't just-"

"Give us a ring on your scroll if you want some help with clean-up," Blake said casually over her shoulder as they neared the exit. "And... have fun."

Weiss was completely beside herself. Here she was, next to a Ruby who had been literally trussed up and left for her to have her way with. They had even provided an even less personal way for her to "use" her roommate, if she so chose. While it was making her sick to her stomach, seeing Ruby turned into an object like that... it was also undeniably tempting.

Cautiously, she took a step forward and whispered, "Ruby?"

"Hmm?" She managed to groan out against the ball, trying to look in her direction. With the blindfold, of course it was impossible. She really was an object for Weiss to freely use this time. As best she could, she tried to move her hand to try and wave at her. But being bound, that was very difficult.

Weiss noticed the waving - and against her will, at odds with their situation, she couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Oh wow, I can't believe you're down on the floor like a Dustmas bird! Did you actually agree to this? Or was it your idea?"

"Bluuhh... Bluuhhh... Hmm!!" Although she was attempting to say Blake's name, of course, the gag offered no chance of that coming easy any time soon! All she could do was slightly shake her head at the second question.

Now, Weiss was pacing forward, licking her lips as she drank in the sight. Obviously, they had seen plenty of each other already, done things. Now, however... it was as if Ruby were all for her and her alone. That was the idea, wasn't it? To be her birthday gift.

"You… are okay with this?" she managed to whisper huskily, feeling her own lower region begin to tingle.

She couldn't see that behind the blindfold, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, and that her eyes closed in content. With a slow, but very sure nod, she answered properly. Even in an attempt to prompt her, she shook her rear either side slightly.

A nervous laugh floated from Weiss this time. One full of uncertainty, but that also held a hint of desire. Unbeknownst even to herself, this had been what she wanted from Ruby most of all; to have her all to herself.

"This is an interesting predicament," she began to say as she paced around the bound woman. "Where do I start? Or should I just do what they recommended - bang you senseless through that hole in the wall?"

"Mmmm...." She could only nod in light agreement. Truth be told, she didn't mind either option. She couldn't see Weiss if she chose to be close, nor would she be able to see if she was behind the wall. It depended entirely on Weiss's desire. But either way, she would need to be made ready.

Luckily, behind Ruby, a tube of lubricant had been supplied.

"So." Raising one leg, she rested her heeled boot on one of Ruby's fleshy hindcheeks. "What's the general idea? Am I supposed to literally do whatever I want to you, or are there instructions hiding around here somewhere?"

"Mmmm!!!" She tried to call out again. Tilting her head, she tried to gesture to the area behind her, where of course the tube was placed, with a neat little bow tied around it. And a note. One that simply read:

‘ _A little something to help you on your way. Seriously, Ruby wants it rough tonight; do anything you want to her. Just don’t forget to watch for the safety signals. Have fun, Happy Birthday! -BY’_

That wasn’t much help. Tugging at the high neckline of her dress, Weiss contemplated the note, and the entire situation. There were a wealth of possibilities - some of them delicious, others almost terrifying. Overall, however, she knew they were about to have a completely different kind of fun than they normally enjoyed.

"Okay..." Slowly, she began to grind her heel against the soft bum. The skin gave quite easily beneath the panties, bending and puckering from her actions. "So it's whatever I want, is it? What do you think about that?"

There was a low toned growl. Without being able to control herself, she attempted to grind herself up against the heel. Even the small layer of fabric wasn't enough to stop her feeling so good from it. And the idea of being used with no way to escape, was causing her sex to harden yet again.

"What's that? You seem to like this. I'm a little surprised at you, Ruby Rose." Of course, there was a tightening in her own panties, but she was pointedly ignoring that for the time being. Removing her boot, she reared back and left a light swat across her lover's hind end.

"Bad girl!"

"Mffff!!!" she groaned. Desperation was beginning to drive her wild. She'd been in the box tied up for well over an hour! And now her erection was back with a vengeance, she needed it to be satisfied. Or at least some other kind of desire to be.

Still, she was Weiss's present. There were no rules to say she couldn't be used twice.

Mere seconds later, Weiss grasped the hardness through the cotton - roughly, as the little note had indicated. "This is what you want, huh? To be satisfied?" She began shaking it back and forth, watching the soft spheres attached at the base doing their best to work their way free as she did so. Ruby's underwear was not designed to hold them.

All she could do was nod, nod continuously. Feeling her hardness finally in someone's hand made her growl even louder into the ballgag. Even if she wasn't keen at first, she found the silencing of her moans to be exciting. It really did drain all her power, turning her into a slave. Why did being so low feel so good? Was there something wrong with her?

Listening to Ruby's growls and feeling the warm length throb under her touch was making Weiss's need grow so much faster. It strained at her own undergarment, hoping to sate itself on the vulnerable body that lay prone before her. But the idea was clearly for her to enjoy this as much as possible, not blow her load within the first ten minutes.

So she leaned in, taking the smooth globe that had edged its way past the panties between her lips, still stroking her length roughly.

The growl only grew in volume yet again. They had experimented with Ruby's all-new phallus before, but Weiss was yet to have _that_ on her mouth. In fact, this was the first time being submissive with said part. Would being entered feel much different? Possibly, seeing as it was now her _only_ entrance. If she wasn’t gagged, she could ask Weiss about that, too. Either way, feeling her new testicles treated such a way was heavenly. Her heiress knew just how to treat her.

"Urgh, these are in the way." Unable to stop herself, she reached up and tore the panties neatly down the back, whipping them off once finished. The ruined garment fluttered down and draped across Ruby's calf.

"Mmmm?!?!"

She tried her best to look around. Did Weiss tear the clothes off of her completely? What was she supposed to wear when she made her way back, or did Weiss not even think of that? Still, she couldn't deny, the display of dominance had a lot of charm. And she loved each and every moment. That was visible by the amount of saliva all over the ballgag.

“Better,” Weiss breathed as she began to jerk the freshly-exposed cock. It seemed larger than she remembered, and thicker. The skin slipped under her fingers, damp from the moisture that had escaped when Ruby was so repeatedly aroused and then allowed to relax again. After only a moment’s hesitation, she took one of the testes back into her mouth, pushing it back and forth and enjoying how the soft skin moved beneath her tongue. It both felt and tasted wonderful.

It was as if she were trying to grasp something. The bound hands clenched into fists as tightly as they could, toes curling to do the same. With both her cock and testes being stimulated at the same time, she could feel the waves of pleasure shooting right through her directly. Had she been able, she would probably be screaming up to the high heavens by now.

And Weiss noticed. All of it, the flexing of fingers and toes, the saliva making the ball gag glisten. What she couldn't see while tending Ruby, she could when she pulled back to observe - even though she always continued to stroke her. It was hard for her to decide what to do next.

However, her body was definitely ready to do something. Leaning in, she sank her teeth into Ruby's soft behind as her free hand slipped down beneath her skirt, just starting to judge her own readiness. It was as hard as she'd ever felt it. A quiet moan slipped from her mouth, vibrating into the muscles beneath her lips.

When teeth sank into her flesh, Ruby called out against the gag once again. Thank goodness it was there after all, else she'd have probably woke the whole building! She wasn't ready to be bitten especially not somewhere so sensitive. But she couldn't ignore the constant stroking of her cock, driving her wild even in the awkward position. She only wished she could tell Weiss that.

"What's the matter?" Weiss asked when she heard the outcry, sitting back but continuing to tend both cocks with her hands - her own slightly less. "Maybe that's too much for you. Well, too bad - you're my present tonight."

Behind the blindfold, Ruby closed her eyes as tightly as she could, curling her hands and toes as tightly as possible. Every possible thing she could tighten was already pushed to its limit, in a desperate attempt to hold on. But she could already feel things getting closer and closer.

Bending lower, Weiss chuckled and whispered, "What's that? You seem to be having trouble getting your point across." That was when she saw it: the tight little anus, puckering and unpuckering repeatedly as its owner did her best to waylay her climax. Hesitating for only a second, she leaned in and flicked the very tip of her tongue across the slick skin there.

The dam broke. Suddenly she was shuddering uncontrollably, unable to hold herself back. Her cock throbbed hard in Weiss's hand, letting loose a pent up helping of seed. She had the other two to blame for that, seeing as all the while she was tied she had been repeatedly teased by Blake in particular. Those hands and lips could do tremendously lovely torture, just making her feel the tiniest bit good and then backing off, over and over. Now she finally got the release she had so craved, but it came all too soon.

And Ruby knew it. Laying against the floor, she took a few deep breaths in through her nose. Only to let them out through annoyed grunts against the ballgag.

Though the heiress had been holding her breath while watching the display below her, both mesmerized and feeling a level of secondhand embarrassment for her friend, now she wanted to keep playing her role - that of "rough handler", as the note insisted. So she gave her a few seconds to recover, then went into action.

"That was very, very naughty!" she snapped, releasing Ruby at once by pulling the cock back and flinging it forward, listening to the length SMACK against her own belly. "You weren't supposed to enjoy this more than me - aren't you my present?!"

Even after the slap against her belly, she could feel her cock growing softer again. Why now, of all times?! All she wanted to do was be the present the others had intended, the one Weiss deserved. But Weiss wasn't giving up. She was still just as demanding, still keeping the role of dominance. Perhaps she could let her have her way for longer, even if she wasn't exactly ready.

In an attempt to show that to her, she moved her hips side to side again.

"What, do you want MORE?" However, the entire display had definitely not lessened her own arousal. At last, she slipped it out from inside of her clothing and into the low lighting.

Yes, it was as fully erect as ever she'd seen the thing. Ready for claiming her reward... her gift. But she wasn't done prepping Ruby for that just yet. The wiggling told her that she hadn't minded all the rough treatment thus far, despite Weiss's worries. But she had to be sure.

Leaning in, she whispered in Ruby's ear, "Listen... nod again if you want me to keep going. I just don't know, since you finished... I mean, are you okay to continue?"

She was unsure. If Weiss was going to claim her in the way she was thinking, she didn't know how it was going to feel. Would it even work this way? But even if it wouldn’t turn out to be as “hot” as she'd think, she had several safety signals to use should she need things to stop. There was no point in holding Weiss up if she didn't know how it was going to feel. And with that in mind, she nodded.

"Okay." Then she cleared her throat and sat back. "Listen here, you! There's a huge mess down there, and I'm still not satisfied! Feel this?" Scooting forward, she bent and pressed the bell end into Ruby's cheek just above where the cord was holding the gag in place - not hard, but enough so that there was no mistaking the action as accidental. "I'm so pent up, and you're the one that gets off! How is that fair?!"

Feeling the warm organ being pressed right against her face, Ruby growled against the gag yet again. Deep down, she did feel guilty for coming first. But in their play, she couldn't show that. She had to be an obedient servant. So she only shook her head to reply to her question.

But the meaning behind that shake wasn't clear. Weiss gently slapped it against Ruby's face and snapped, "Oh, so you don't like this, huh?" Then she did it again, shivering. Much though she had done it purely because it seemed like something she ought to do, the sensation of flesh hitting her erection with that much force was an intriguing one.

It was equally as intriguing to Ruby. No doubt Weiss was doing it to display dominance, to belittle her. And she could do nothing to stop it. Yet being lower then her, seeming like a lesser being, for some reason made her feel hot. She could feel her cheeks growing warm again, even as she tried to 'look away' from the phallus being slapped against her face.

"Oh, no you don't!" Her hand flashed out and latched onto Ruby's hair, holding her face in place. She made sure she was grasping at the roots firmly, so that it would only feel like a gentle tugging rather than individual sharp pains. Then her cock came down again, this time closer to the chin. "Don't you want to make it up to me for spending yourself too early?"

With yet another growl against the ballgag, she nodded emphatically. That was exactly what she wanted. Even the nodding made Weiss groan in pleasure as skin shifted below her own. Ruby's face was so soft... and her lips were softer. She began to guide it back and forth along the bottom one, stretched though it was below her gag. She knew what she wanted.

"If... I take this off," she whispered, slipping her free index finger under the strap as she continued to grind against her chin and lip, "are you going to continue to behave?"

Somehow Ruby didn't think that was the end of it. Oh no, Weiss wouldn't make it that easy. Agreeing to have the gag off meant another punishment in some way. Maybe she'd challenge her to stay silent on her own, or replace it with her rock hard cock. Either wasn't something to frown about. Yet again, she nodded, interested in what was to come.

"Okay." Slowly, cautiously, Weiss began to work the little sphere free of her lover's lips. This wasn't something she'd had to do before, so she didn't want to assume it was as easy as it looked. However, seconds later, it was sliding out and down past her chin, becoming a temporary necklace.

First, she gasped. At last she could breathe properly again, calm her nerves for what was to come. Not only that, she could finally express her feelings properly. Including the main thing she wanted to say. "I-I'm sorry!" she began, hunching her shoulders up nervously. "I mean, I didn't mean to do that so soon, I thought I would be okay, but you just felt so good, and I really really tried but I couldn't-"

"QUIET!" Weiss snapped, punctuating it with another slap of her cock against Ruby's face. It was all she could do to keep from moaning at the sensation, but she did. "Y-you... are not to speak, but only to do as I say! Those are still the rules!"

Ruby froze. Right away, Weiss had asserted her dominance above and beyond. She was thrown back into character, back into the slave position just as she was before.

"I-I'm... sorry, mistress. T-That was... rude of me."

Weiss reared back to thwack her again, but she didn't really want to keep slapping Ruby with that appendage. Firstly, because it felt pretty odd, but also because she only derived the tiniest shred of pleasure from watching Ruby twitch when it happened, behave like a subservient creature. Otherwise, it was just weird to do that to her friend. Much moreso... she wanted to get things moving again.

"Guess you just can't help yourself. I'll have to silence you some other way." Then she pressed the head right up against her lips again - and this time, nothing was standing in the way.

So that was her game. As her gift, Ruby accepted straight away, opening her mouth to accept the length in her mouth. At least that was far more manageable for her then the ballgag.

At least, she assumed it would be. It had been quite a while since she had last accepted Weiss's length in her mouth. In that time, she'd forgotten it was quite a bit longer than her own. She could handle most of it without being able to see, but the rest would need to be worked on. That is, if that was how Weiss intended to finish…

"Ooohhh," Weiss groaned out as Ruby worked, doing her level best to accept as much as possible. "That's right..." Unable to stop herself, even though it was at odds with their current roles, she began to caress Ruby's head lightly, fingernails ghosting over her scalp.

Against Weiss's cock, Ruby found herself moaning once again. Why was being humiliated in such a way turning her on again? Was there something wrong with her?

Or maybe that was how Weiss felt, on that day Ruby had taken her. When she used Weiss as someone to freely take, to vent out her anger. Maybe the feeling of being a belonging instead of a lover was what pushed her over the edge; and what would push Ruby over the edge twice this evening.

At least, with how firm her sex was becoming again, she assumed it would be twice. But of course, Weiss couldn't tell that there might be another possible spurt from Ruby's cock again that night. Not from where she was kneeling, and through the haze of pleasure. As they both grew more accustomed to the sensation, she began to shift her hips anxiously a bit, wishing nothing more than to dive deep into the girl's throat. However, she knew what would only frustrate both of them were she to do too much too soon.

But for Ruby, it wasn't too soon. Each time Weiss pumped forward, she felt Weiss nearing the back of her mouth, close enough to going into her throat. She needed to give more. As best she could, she tried to force herself forward, to accept more of Weiss into her mouth, into her throat.

And Weiss felt her giving way, felt the lips making their way closer and closer to her base. The sensation was all too exquisite to be believed, even though she knew other parts of Ruby's anatomy would be even more inviting. But that could come later. For now, she was taking what she wanted - punishing her present for finishing too soon.

"Oh, Ruby, that's soooo much better! Yes!" Then she felt her bottom lip come into contact with her smooth sack and gasped. "You... you took me all the way in!"

As best she could, she tried to run her tongue along the underside of it. Anything to bring on more saliva, to make it warmer. It was all going to aid further down the line anyway. Again, the pale fingers ran their way through red-highlighted hair as they adjusted to the new positions. Blue eyes fluttered closed as she relished this moment. It would be over eventually, and then she would have nothing but the memory.

"Ruby... are you ready for more?"

‘ _There’s more?!’_ That was all Ruby could think as her throat was being pushed to the limit. If Weiss really was bigger, or wanting to put more in her mouth in particular, she didn't know if she could handle that. But Ruby being Ruby, she wanted to try. And so gave a tiny nod.

There wasn't any more to go; not in that sense. However, there was more to do. Licking her lips, Weiss drew back out a tiny bit at a time until she was about halfway inside her partner's mouth. Then she slid forward with more force than before, diving deep into her throat.

Her eyes shut tightly again. She should have been ready, should have accepted it easily; but being blinded did nothing to help that. She could feel herself gagging. Having no choice left, she stomped her foot three times.

The signal. At the same time as the third stomp, Weiss threw herself forward yet again, gliding past Ruby’s defences. Then she more saw than heard that foot hit the floor, and she held very still as deep as she was inside of Ruby.

“O-okay,” she let out shakily. Whatever she may have wished to provide for her friend, the sheer level of arousal was making it almost impossible. “I’m, um, going to draw out on three. Ready?”

Nodding that slight bit once again, she clenched her hands into fists yet again in a desperate attempt to hold on. It would end that way of things early, much to her regret; but her throat could simply take no more. Not in this setting at least.

“One... two... threEEAAAHHHnnhhh!” That was the best she could do. Her entire body quivered when she exited, feeling teeth bump against the girth, but she somehow managed to keep from climaxing then and there. It took several seconds for her to catch her breath, but eventually she was able to calm down enough to release Ruby’s hair - which she had been gripping tightly from just as she began counting down.

Straight after, Ruby had gasped. And then was coughing rather heavily. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't stop herself. The punishment Weiss had delivered had certainly served its purpose. "S-sorry," she managed to splutter out. "I-I did... Try..."

“It’s okay,” Weiss whispered as she laid down next to her friend, petting along her back gently. Their noises just touching. “We don’t have to continue, I’m sorry; you just seemed to be handling me so well!”

Simply breathing heavily, she tried to lightly brush them together even closer, even if she couldn't see properly to do it. But she didn't want their play to end now. It seemed like a waste if it ended before the birthday girl could finish.

"No no, I don't wanna stop entirely. I just can't handle anymore of… in my mouth. I forgot how big you were!"

Already, Weiss found herself rubbing the length against the nearest part of Ruby that she could find: the space between calf and thigh. It was a bit silly, but she found herself enjoying the sensation enough. Her need to sate that hunger was too great to stop entirely.

“Y-yeah? Well, alright then. Just... mmmhh...”

"H-hey... That tickles." She found herself giggling. The wetness that brushed off onto her was certainly making her tense a little. But from it she could tell Weiss was more than ready to finish. She was desperate for it. Biting her lip a moment, she did then begin to smirk. "You know... I'm still up for trying the butt stuff if you are..."

"You are?" Running her hand up and down Ruby's back, carefully avoiding where Ruby's arms were still trapped there, she finally whispered, "Um... I kinda like this whole 'present' situation, but are you sure you don't want me to untie you? It seems like you would need your arms for support..."

"That's kinda what the position is for. Y'know, keep me raised high, but low... Blake said it was some kind of worship thing." Of course, in the short moment Blake was with her, she did more listening then asking questions, thanks to the gag. Which reminded her: "I like the present thing, as well... And... Okay, this is gonna sound weird..."

"Go on," Weiss urged her, knowing that in their current situation - in which both of them were graced with traditionally male genitalia and had been messing about in the training area - very little would still count as "weird." Come to that, she was already reaching down to grip both of their cocks with one hand, stroking them against each other.

“Nnnfff!” Biting her lip once again, she clenched her hands into fists a moment, preparing for some kind of force to strike her down once she confessed, "...I really _really_ like the idea of you using me while I can't even talk."

Blinking, she let go of their lengths as she hissed, "Really? I mean, I guess that's fine, I just... well, okay then." Fidgeting for a moment, she followed up by asking, "Do you... want me to put the gag back in?"

"If you want to. I'm _your_ present, remember?" She tried to look back toward her, offering a small smile as she shook her rear side to side again. "We can always use it another time if you don't want to now."

That was odd. Up until that point, Weiss had been assuming that the only thing Ruby enjoyed about their less-than-normal activities was that she could do this for her. Not that she derived pleasure from it directly. Still, it wasn't her place to judge. She slipped two fingers around the cords and pulled the ball up until it was resting on Ruby's chin.

"Any last words?" she half-joked.

"... Happy birthday?" She grinned, soon opening her mouth wide again, ready to accept it.

"Those are good words." Then she pulled it up and allowed it to rest between her lips, pressing it in slightly so that she wouldn't have to work it into position herself. "Now then... are you ready to be used for my pleasure?"

Once it was firmly in place again, she nodded. As best she could, she tried to relax against the ground, pointing her little rear up high for her to view. Weiss moved around behind her, getting them both into position.

"Good pet. Nice pet." The words were purposeful - gently letting Ruby know that their play had begun again. "Time to claim you."

Wasting no time, she snatched up the bottle of lube. This was going to take a minute of slow, methodical work, so she began to grind very slightly against one of Ruby's heels, just enough to maintain her very solid erection. Of course, the thought of what she was about to do helped a lot with that, as well.

The instant she felt Weiss squeezing a helping of lubricant between her cheeks, Ruby pushed herself toward the heiress even more. In her hopes, it would spread her cheeks that bit more, making it easier to apply to the tight little hole between them. By now, her own phallus was rock hard once again, ready to unload yet more seed.

Which Weiss did notice. It was hard not to, when Ruby's every twitch caused the arousal to sway through the air. She licked her lips, privately thinking that she'd like to play with it more directly - or perhaps even take it into her own opening. But that was not what this session was about.

"Yeah, you like that?" she asked as she gently began to prod at the tiny hole with one fingertip. Her hips rolled of their own accord, trying to sate her own desire against the foot she was perched over without any real thought to her actions. "Seems as if you do."

Growling happily against the ballgag again, she tried to lean back against the finger, to accept it in herself. It had been far too long since Weiss had teased this opening. She had been too used to being the one to use Weiss instead. Swapping things around made things far more interesting. And what was going on against her heel? Was Weiss really that desperate to finish that she would hump anything now? Was it because of her? The thought made her feel special, attractive. Yet again, she found herself salivating over the gag in her mouth, eagerly awaiting the sensations to come.

Forcing her finger yet deeper - and faster than she normally would dare - Weiss began to wriggle past her defences. The orifice welcomed her, drawing her in deeper. One finger was easily enough done, after all.

And of course, it drove the girl below her wild. Against the gag, Weiss would be able to hear the constant growls of satisfaction. Oh this was heaven! Why had she only ever had something in that entrance the once? No wonder Weiss liked it so much.

But when she wriggled deeper, she could feel something else being touched. Deep in herself, there was something new. Something that when Weiss brushed against, she couldn't help but twitch. And she couldn't even ask what it was!

Of course, Weiss felt Ruby's twitching, but attributed it to the sheer overpowering nature of having anything in that area. Meanwhile, she was truly enjoying teasing her, widening her in preparation for what they were going to do next. As her finger began to glide in and out, her hips lowered, grinding down into the sole below them. It wouldn't be long now and the way to her climax would be fully opened.

Relaxing yet again as best she could, Ruby widened her legs that bit more, anything to make the heiress's job easier. She just wanted her to be satisfied, she wanted herself to be satisfied again. They were so close now. The time came for a second finger, which she added as gently as possible. It wasn't as easy as the one finger, but it was manageable, and slowly, she began to slide inward.

However, the cock just looked so lonely, hanging down there below her. It wasn't going to be easy to fondle it while still bracing herself, but she wanted to do something. Raising her hand, she pressed all of her fingertips in against the aroused length, also toying with the spheres nearer.

Growling out against the ball yet again, Ruby's head seemed to roll side to side. _Two fingers._ Two were occasionally brushing up against her new favourite spot, over and over again. Was Weiss's cock going to do the same? She had no doubt that would be so much bigger against it. But the hand on her sex was equally as welcome, especially as her balls were touched and massaged. Weiss was exceptionally good at this.

But Weiss wasn't interested in jerking Ruby off again; just toying with her. Knowing her fingers were probing her depths even as her sex was fondled only lightly brought brand new heat to her own anatomy, and she had to remind herself not to thrust against the skin below her; that would be a waste of her erection. Humping Ruby's leg was not how she wanted to claim her.

"You... feel so ready," Weiss grunted quietly, releasing the length to simply grip the sack tightly. Having the same equipment, she knew precisely how much pressure to apply to make Ruby feel vaguely uncomfortable without causing pain. "Are you? Do you want me inside of you?"

Eyes tensing closed once again, she tried her best to look back toward Weiss as much as the position allowed. Even if the blindfold took that away, at least her partner could know her intentions. Yet again, she was nodding, trying to push herself back against her. Finally, it was time.

Nodding, Weiss continued to pump in and out of her as she released the spheres to pick up the lube again. A light drizzle fell down onto her cock, running down the ankle below it and onto the floor. They really were making a mess of things, but she couldn't worry about it now - she simply began to shift into position as her free hand began to stroke herself, coating the firm flesh evenly.

"Ooohhh... I'm so ready for you. Ready to claim you as my property - to accept this gift." Maybe some light teasing was in order. After all, this was part of the game; if it really did upset Ruby, she could always signal. "Does it make you feel a little odd that your sister wanted to give you away like this? As a sexual favour to one of her own lovers?"

She seemed to wait perfectly still at that remark. Even if Yang was one of the instigators, it was something she had never even thought about since Blake handled all of the teasing. Yang was one of the people who put her in this position, saw her at her most vulnerable. Her own sister. Wasn’t that a little weird?

Yet in another way, it seemed like a nicer thing. As of late, Ruby could tell things were becoming strained on the larger-than-normal relationship. In fact, Ruby had even mentioned to Weiss she wasn't happy. Maybe Yang had noticed? Perhaps this was not just a gift for Weiss, but one for herself as well. With that in mind, she tried to ignore the thoughts of her sister coming into play. "Hmmm.."

"Maybe," Weiss went on - knowing she would have to tread a very fine line indeed, "it's all about me, about making sure I have an extremely happy birthday. That's a grand gesture and I appreciate it." Leaning down, she managed to hold her fingers inside while she ran the head of her length over Ruby's sack where it hung. "But what if she also noticed you needed this? Sure, it was Blake who was teasing you, but Yang made sure you made it here. To be mine." She punctuated that statement by reaching around to squeeze Ruby's cock, and rather hard. "That's quite a thoughtful big sister you have... isn't it?"

"HMmmm!" She tensed all her muscles once more. The more Weiss teased, the more she began to question herself, and the whole scenario. They'd been sharing a lover for months now. Not only that, but all three had been in a sexual situation at the same time, prior to today. Was that a step too far? What if anyone ever found out? They might think things about Ruby and Yang that weren’t true. And they would be right about at least one thing: they sure didn’t seem to mind being all hot and bothered while in the same room.

"But you are mine now." As she began to stroke her very slightly, her thumb reached up and hooked around her own arousal, guiding it in toward where the two fingers were holding Ruby open. "She gave you to me, and I'm going to keep you forever. Do whatever I want with you, because you're mine." Then she purred slightly, "Do you like that? Do you like being mine?"

It was all she ever wanted. Right from the encounter the first time they discovered Weiss's 'problem' up until now, her feelings hadn't changed. She liked being Weiss's. _Only_ Weiss's. And even if Weiss couldn't be only hers, she didn't care. Nodding, she seemed to smile against the gag, cheeks flushing red yet again.

"Though Yang is still my lover," Weiss sighed as if this were a regrettable fact. "And as long as that's true, I guess it wouldn't be fair to hoard _all_ my possessions for myself. Might have to share a few things with her. Like this hot piece of ass right here." Then she laughed as she began to press her bell end right up against the taut skin stretched around her fingers. "No, I think I'll keep you in my private collection. For now."

Was Weiss saying what she thought she was saying? No… it was just part of the game. Teasing her, making her feel ashamed like a ‘slave’ would be. There was no way she would try to get her to do anything with Yang… was there?

Feeling the tip of Weiss’s sex against her was enough to make those thoughts melt away. The last thing she wanted to be thinking of was their future, whether it was to remain shared or not. Or her sister. Not tonight. This was Weiss's day, and she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. Once she felt the fingers slip out entirely, she found herself groaning into the gag once more, tensing her fists again in preparation.

"Oh, you should see this," Weiss breathed as she stared downward. Her voice was much more earnest and less teasing now. "It's so open and ready! And I can't wait to feel it." Already, she was guiding the tip in past the rim. "How's that?"

She nodded eagerly once again, beginning to feel the sensations of the muscles back there being prised open, the tip of Weiss's cock beginning to disappear inside of her. And once it did, she let out a small squeak against the gag. She was inside!

"NnnhhH!" Ruby's warmth was surrounding her now, and she let out a few heated gasps as she adjusted to the sensation. It was as glorious as ever, and she had nearly forgotten in the time since she had last experienced it. "Oh, y-you're so..."

"Tmmmm... tmmm... Gnnn!"

Yet again, she was trying to speak and complete the sentence, but the gag stopped her from teasing her right back. She'd have to wait for another time to assume the role of power bottom. Still, she continued to moan against the gag as Weiss's length sank inward even further. It was so big! Without being able to see, it felt like a train was forcing its way into her ass, widening her as much as it could, pushing up against her inner walls.

And the train didn't stop rolling onward. By the time the full length was deep inside of Ruby, Weiss was groaning aloud, sucking in shallow breaths. Oh, how badly she needed this!

"Is that okay? Just... let me know if it's too much before I continue..."

It was more than okay. It was _perfect_. Even if the length felt like it was widening her beyond her limit, she needed it! It had been far too long. And she couldn't wait for Weiss to get it moving again. Trying as best she could, she lifted one of her hands, giving a thumbs up gesture.

Unable to help it, Weiss snorted. The gesture was so out of place in their current situation that she couldn't help herself. But she tried to pay it no further mind than this.

"Alright." Then she began to work her hips back and forth the slightest bit. Testing, teasing. Waiting to see if her lover was ready, body and spirit.

And when she did so, she hit the gland deep inside of her again. That new area that was fast becoming Ruby's favourite thing to be touched. Thanks to it, she was confident that she would be able to finish, without Weiss touching her sex – the same way Weiss had when she took her this way. Thinking about that made things more enjoyable. It further proved that Ruby was about to be owned, used as nothing more than a sleeve for her lover's rock hard cock. This was going to be the ride of her life.

But Weiss wasn't going to keep things that simple. Leaning in as she kept her hips as still as possible, both of her hands slid around to Ruby's front and gripped her chest tightly, squeezing and tugging without mercy or reservation. She could feel the tight fists and the ribbon holding them together press into her own stomach through her clothing, but she didn't care.

"FMMM!!!" She moaned out loudly against the gag yet again. Out of all the things she expected to get attention in their affairs, she never suspected it to be her breasts. Even as they were tugged and squeezed, she curled her fingers around whatever bit of clothing she could, to try and bring her in closer. It was certainly a welcome surprise to have her chest toyed with while her ass was filled.

"You like that?" she growled toward Ruby's ears, bringing in her thumbs and forefingers to apply light pressure to the nipples. "You want more up here while I fill your ass?"

Squealing out in pain, she growled get again outwards, beginning to close her legs a little to keep the tight feeling of her rear, now full. To combat the feelings over her chest, she needed more there, and wanted Weiss to provide it. As best she could, she tried to voice her commands. But it was nearly inaudible.

"Hrrdrr... Hrrrdrrrr!"

It was almost impossible for Weiss to believe what was laid out before her. Ruby, trussed up, blindfolded, gagged, filled in her rear and chest being toyed with... and all she wanted was to be pinched _harder_. If anyone had told her that she would ever see her like this, and that she would be the one helping her find gratification this way... finding her own gratification in the process... she would have thought they were insane.

"You want it harder? Very well!" Then she drew her hips back as much as she could and slammed them forward.

Yet another squeal sounded. The thrust went right against that new favourite spot, stimulating it more than anything else. That plus the added pain upon her chest was making a very interesting and new experience. One she wanted only more of. Each time Weiss slammed herself in, she threw herself back against her, trying to get in as much of her cock as she could.

Such an incredible feeling! The more Weiss sent herself deep into her lover's body, relentlessly deriving her own enjoyment from the act, the more she seemed to want it. She was only too happy to comply. Licking her lips, she began to buck harder and harder against the tight ring of muscle, filling her only to draw out and begin all over again. Into the mix, she could even feel their sacks brush each other on occasion, could hear the untended length slapping against Ruby's stomach over and over.

"YES!" she moaned as her finish began building, grasping great handfuls of breasts and twisting. No way could she last long with this much pleasure all around her! "Yes, Ruby, more!"

Ruby could only growl even louder. She had no defence against the pain, nothing to stop Weiss from causing her breasts discomfort. But the more she pulled and grasped, the more she craved. She really did feel like a belonging, something to be used and then thrown aside. That feeling was also aided by the thick length ramming at her inside over and over again. Each time, brushing against the same gland, over and over. Her own end was coming soon, she just couldn't predict when.

For Weiss, however, her prediction was becoming steadily clearer. It would only be mere seconds and her orgasm would come bursting forth. In light of that, she regretfully abandoned the pillowy breasts and raised back up, latching onto hips to steady herself as she ramped up the speed to the highest setting she could muster.

"YEAH! That's it! Let me use your body! Let me claim it - make it my own! I w-want you SO BAD!"

Her heart was thudding out of her chest. Weiss was truly testing the limits today, and pushing far beyond them. She never expected Weiss to be able to get such a speed to slam herself inside again and again. Feeling her own orgasm getting closer, she shook her head to and fro. No way was she letting that happen twice in one evening! Yet again she clenched whatever she could tightly, including the muscles around the thick length which continued pumping in and out. She wasn't going to do down without Weiss this time.

A piercing shriek issued from Weiss when she felt the muscles closing around her length - not that she slowed down in the slightest. It wasn't going to take anytime at all at that rate. In order to exert a small revenge, her fingernails began digging even harder into Ruby's behind as she continued to thrust her way toward her end.

The shriek seemed just as loudly in Ruby, only just being quietened down by the gag. Weiss was surely tearing her apart, fingernails leaving deep marks in their wake. If this continued for much longer, she would either have to use the safety word again, or come first – again. She needed to speed this up. In a final attempt to get Weiss to finish at the same time, she tried to tighten the muscles in rhythm with her thrusts; pulling on it each time she drew outward, milking it for all it was worth.

"RUBY! I'm… _NNNHHHAAAAAHHH!"_

That did it. With a few last thrusts, even more force behind them than before, she came deep inside Ruby's body, loosing spurt after spurt of her own seed as her sack swung forward and thwacked against another with enough volume to be heard over her wails of pleasure. That was, hands down, her most satisfying climax thus far.

"MM...mmmhh!" Something more was filling Ruby now. The juices of her lover were pouring inside her, forcing the girl to shudder lightly in excitement. She'd done it, she was a good present for Weiss after all and had helped her reach her end.

Yet her own length was still completely hard, ready to release more seed. Had it not been for the nails digging into her, she would have finished sooner than Weiss.

Once she was completely spent, Weiss slapped Ruby's ass loudly and sharply, asking, "You ready for... me to pull myself out?"

As much as she wanted Weiss to keep going, she was able to feel that she couldn't. She could hear her panting for breath still, feel her length beginning to soften. It was to be expected with a climax that hard. Groaning against the ball, she nodded. She knew she was going to miss her presence.

Before the muscles surrounding her arousal began to cause her vague pains, Weiss quickly but gently slipped from inside of Ruby, letting out a groan of mingling regret and relief once she was clear. After a few breaths, she began stroking all of Ruby's fleshy rump in large circles.

"That's right, baby... did that feel good? Did you like me invading your ass?"

She nodded once again. There was no denying it, she loved each and every moment Weiss was inside her. And even having her ring teased and taunted vaguely by her playing with her cheeks was sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh, I wish you could see this... in fact, I think you should." Taking out her scroll with the cleaner of her two hands, Weiss pulled the skin as wide as she could and snapped a quick picture of her widened, gaping orifice. "There. Something for you to appreciate later. Both of us to appreciate, I suppose."

The sound of the camera shutter made more heat rise to her cheeks. Now they had a memory of their time together, even if it was buried in Weiss's phone. Proof that she had been a good present. How come she never thought about doing that before?

"That's it," Weiss purred as she lowered the scroll and snapped another, then another. "Really got your little wee-wee in that shot. Framed very nicely, if I do say so myself." Of course, privately she was thinking that Ruby's "wee-wee" wasn't little at ALL, but the teasing played into their game.

Said "wee-wee" was still hard, however. And the thumb holding her rear end open was helping it stay that way. How much longer would Weiss go on without satisfying? In a way, it was only fair, since Ruby had already finished. But in another, she wanted Weiss to keep taking her in some way, to keep touching the gland in her backside.

The panting and the way her hindmuscles clenched seemed to get the point across. After a few seconds of contemplation, she whispered, "You want more, don't you? More in your..."

Again, her thumb drifted closer to her ring of muscle by way of finishing her sentence. Right away, Ruby backed against the thumb. That was just what she wanted. There wasn't many more ways she could express it.

"You're completely insatiable," Weiss purred as she slid her middle finger back inside - with not even the slightest resistance. Though it had very slowly begun to close again, it hadn't quite done so to that degree.

There again were the moans against the gag. Again was the saliva making the ball glisten. How on earth was the ball not even drippng wet? She assumed it would be once they were done, as she backed against the finger once again, trying to force Weiss's fingers to that spot in her. And with one stray thrust inside, she felt it hit, and moaned out even louder to try and beg for it.

"Mmm! MMmmmmm!"

"You like it right... THERE, don't you?" Weiss demanded to know as she prodded the little knot of nerves. Ruby's reaction was just as pronounced, so that seemed to confirm that to her. "Wow... do you want two fingers on it?"

The nodding became frantic. Finally, Weiss found it! And was going to keep satisfying it. Already with one, she could feel herself tensing again, stomach muscles getting tighter and tighter. She was close!

Biting her bottom lip, Weiss drew out the finger and added the second one. As before, Ruby's body resisted - but only briefly. Her skin and muscle were growing more and more accustomed to opening for her now.

"That's a good Ruby," she soothed her as two knuckles disappeared inside her. "Yes..."

Ruby was in heaven. She didn't have to worry about giving much feedback anymore, nor worry about sating Weiss back. It was now all in her hands. She was going to take care of her gift just as Ruby had done for her, treating her like a goddess. The fingers continuously brushing against her prostate were doing just that, driving her higher and higher again.

Now that Weiss knew what their game was, she continued to stroke the greedy little gland, watching the adjoining erection swing back and forth. Against her own wishes, she could only describe the scene before her as "delicious" - an adjective she would never have expected to use in relation to a person's physical features, much less sexual ones in particular. It couldn't be denied.

Again, she raised the scroll and snapped a picture, this time with her fingers deep in her team leader's hindquarters. It was almost enough to get her own arousal going again, but it was beyond spent. That wouldn't be happening for the rest of the day, most likely.

But it could certainly be used should Weiss ever want to handle herself. Or as a 'reminder' if Ruby ever needed one.

Groaning loudly again, she continued to push herself back against the fingers, feeling her stomach getting even tighter and tighter. It wouldn't take her much longer now! And all of this was without her sex being touched!

Again, the heiress felt an urge to play with the cock that was so thick with seed - for the second time that evening. But she forced herself to behave, to stick close to their roles until the very end.

"That's right, you filthy girl," Weiss half-growled as she stroked the prostate harder than ever before, preparing the camera for another shot. "Take it all! You know you want to make a mess on the floor again, and you want to do it just from me filling your ass! Then do it! Show me that you don't even need me touching you - the way I didn't need you touching me before!"

The memories of that night was it. As her mind went blank, the only thing she could imagine was Weiss on her lap. Legs spread, expression full of pleasure, sex bouncing up and down, along with her own deep into her rear end. And remembered how she managed to finish on that sensation alone.

That was what it took for Ruby to yell as loudly as she could against the gag, feeling her sex throb into the open air, yet more white fluid joining the mess from earlier. The pleasure flowed through her veins like electricity, making her hair stand on end. It was glorious.

And in the midst of this, there was another shutter sound; Weiss had captured that moment of ejaculation. Studying her work, the white blur was moving too quickly for the camera to capture it on its standard setting, but there could be no mistaking what the blur represented.

"Yeah," she half-laughed, half-gasped as she watched more pour out of Ruby's deeply crimson length, fingers still prodding that sensitive area deep within her. "Yeah, that's right! Let it all out for me, don't hold anything back!"

A small bit more spewed from her, and then she too was spent. The gland felt good when Weiss touched her, but by the way she was finally trying to move herself forward and away from her fingers, she had had enough. Her mind was still swimming, even after her orgasm. She would remember this for weeks, even without pictures.

"Did I say I was done with you?" Weiss demanded, continuing to stroke the gland. But the strokes were longer, smoother, less frantic. "You're my gift, not the other way around."

"HHHhhhmmmmmm…" This was strange. She had no idea how to feel in regards to the finger stroking her gland after she had finished. It was oddly uncomfortable, yet tolerable. Maybe it would be alright for her to keep going?

Curious, Weiss tucked her scroll away and raised her hand to touch the rapidly-softening cock below her lover. It was so wet and hot, and something about it being less hard was very inviting to her. She had been teasing, but now she was tempted to actually keep going for a while. See what would happen.

But Weiss touching her sex did feel odd. And not the pleasant kind. Ruby could feel that it was sore, swollen from throwing forth its seed twice in such a short amount of time. To try and express this, she shook her hips side to side, trying to throw her off.

"Mmm, you really do love this," Weiss purred. But all it took was one whimper from Ruby to make her laugh instead. "Okay, okay. I'm kidding." Releasing her sex, she placed the hand on the nearest half of her rump to brace for exit. "I'm pulling out if you're ready. Um, again."

Finally able to calm herself down, she seemed to smile against the gag again, contentedly nodding in approval. The gag and bindings were fun, but enough was enough. All she wanted was to go to bed.

Sliding out of Ruby as fluidly as possible, she breathed a big sigh out. "Whew! Okay, so um... I think I'll wipe my hand off, and then I'm gonna untie you. Unless I'm supposed to leave you tied up for some other reason, I guess." Then she began groping around for the panties she had destroyed in her haste earlier.

"Hmmmm?!" She tried to look back at her again, moving her lips against the gag as if to gesture to it. She wouldn't be able to get away with leaving that in!

"Yeah, yeah, hang on!" Hand finally clear, she reached back to see if there was a way to untie the ball gag now. As it turned out, there was a buckle; that was easily enough manipulated. Now the gag was entirely gone and laying on the floor. And yet again, she was gasping, breathing heavily to regain her composure.

"G-geeeeez! That was... That was intense."

"Are you sure it wasn't too much for you at any point? Because I must say, there were several times I was pretty startled that you wanted to keep going..."

"A couple... You kinda hurt my tush, but I could handle it." She tried to look back yet again. "Can you... take this off as well? I wanna see you."

"Hmm... well, part of me wants to lead you back to my dorm room exactly as you are..." When Ruby gulped, she laughed. "Yeah, let me get your hands and you can take it off yourself." Then she set to doing precisely that. As she worked at the knot, she asked, "So... you and Yang and Blake set this up ahead of time? That's an… interesting use of teamwork."

"Actually, I was tied up _before_ they set this up." She began to blush yet again. This was awkward now to explain. "Um, they kinda led me here while no one was around, and I sat in a corner while I heard them make things."

"Wait..." Sitting up, Weiss looked at her in some surprise, hands pausing in their rather important actions. "Are you telling me they didn't ask your permission before they tied you up?"

"Well… kinda?" She shrugged her shoulders, seeming even more embarrassed about things. "It was more Blake saying 'Hey Ruby, you wanna help with Weiss's present?' and me going 'Yeah sure, what way you thinking?' and then suddenly I was tied up and blindfolded cause Yang was behind me, then they explained their plan and I agreed, and then they put the gag in and-"

"That's SO unacceptable!" Weiss burst out, shooting to her feet and placing both hands on her hips. "How dare they not consult you about their plans, and- and simply accost you in that way! I ought to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Well yeah, but like... I wanted to do something really nice for you." Yet again trying to pull at the bonds, she sighed once giving up. Weiss would have to do it when she wasn't so angry. "And it kinda sounded… good, you know? Being yours for an evening… and it really was. I mean, you said I made a mess."

It took a few seconds, but Weiss finally did snort as she dropped back down and worked at the knot again. "You really did. We're going to have to clean that up in a minute here, I can't believe how much of that came out of you!"

"Is it really that much?" But once her hands were free, she pulled the blindfold up away from her eyes. At last she could look to the floor below her, and to the mess on the floor. It really was as much as she imagined when Weiss explained.

"…Oh."

"Exactly," Weiss said slightly uncomfortably as she draped the already-sodden panties over one of said puddles, "I know a small amount of that is... mine, and is only there from, um, draining afterward. But most of that's still inside you, so all that on the floor is yours, basically."

"Wow... This is like something from a kinky movie." Finally, she placed her hands firmly on the ground, pushing herself up to stand on her own two feet. Having the weight off her knees at last brought another sigh. "Aaaahhh… that’s better."

Making a face, she glanced up at Ruby. "Sorry. Were you down there too long? You could have said something... or signalled. You know what I mean."

"H-hey, I was your present, I thought you'd like that position." At last she could stretch out properly, holding her arms up high and leaning her body back, easing all her muscles as best she could. Only then did she look around the room, and notice where they were. "…The training hall?!"

"Ah," she laughed nervously. "Apparently they didn't tell you that detail, either?"

"They said the changing rooms, not the hall! I wondered why it was echoey…" Quickly crossing her legs, she attempted to shield her body. Mainly in case anyone came in the room.

"Don't do that," she whispered, placing her hands gently on Ruby's thighs and leaning in to leave a light kiss on her still-warm sex. "You are a stunningly attractive woman, Ruby. I can't think of a single reason you should be ashamed."

She couldn't deny, the words made her blush even more. Hearing them straight from her mouth somehow made them even sweeter, especially after such treatment. "Well... Maybe. But..." She peered to the ceiling. "What if there's cameras?"

"Then boy, have they just had a show!" In truth, Weiss hadn't been thinking about that. But now that they were thinking about such things… Reaching under her skirt, she slowly drew her own underwear down and off past her boots, handing them across to Ruby.

"Guess this is the best we can do, isn't it? We have to get back to our room, at least."

"I-I... Ooooh..." This was an honour. She hadn't even heard of Blake or Yang using the same underwear as the great Miss Schnee. Somehow, having that one up over the rest of them made her feel even more smug then before. Gratefully taking them, she put them on straight away. At least now it was just her breasts to cover. "I think my clothes are still in the dorm room."

"Probably," Weiss continued as she removed the jacket that was covering her arms. "And this probably won't do much for your gigantic boobs, but it's better than nothing."

"Gigantic?!" Pulling the jacket around her as tightly as she could, she looked down to her rather modest assets. Although the material felt so soft against her, softer then any of her normal clothes, she was right; it did little to cover them. "Well… Okay you were right, it doesn't cover them, but I'm not exactly Yang."

"Nobody is Yang," she chuckled as she went back to mopping up the mess on the floor. "Do you mind bringing me the blindfold? I don't think this is going to be enough..."

"Huh?" Looking down toward the mess again, she realised. "Oh! Right." Straight away, she rushed to Weiss's side, taking the blindfold in her hands to aid with the clean up. It wasn't fair for her to do it all by herself on her birthday.

But once satisfied it was clean enough, she looked at the mess on the rag. "Ewww... Straight to the washer room you go."

"I was just going to burn these," Weiss laughed as they finally stood and regarded each other. At the last second, she remembered to retrieve the bonds and the lube, stashing them in her hip pouch. "Either way... I had a great time. Hope you did, at least somewhat. Despite the unusual situation."

"I really... really did." She hunched her shoulders, hiding her reddened cheeks as best she could. "And... I was wondering something else, as well, for when we get back."

Nodding, Weiss took a final look around the room; the only incriminating evidence left was the large fake "present", which she would leave to Yang and Blake to retrieve later. As she began to guide Ruby toward the exit, she asked, "What's that?"

"If you're comfortable with it, and if Blake and Yang aren't there... did you wanna join me on my bunk?" By now she had huddled closely to Weiss, mainly to make sure she could hide behind her if she needed to. “I mean, now that we kinda… had that talk… I’ve been thinking about it...”

"Oh, you don't even have to ask that," Weiss chuckled softly, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. Something about them being the same height was comforting to her... although she took some very slight pleasure from the barefoot girl being a few inches shorter at the moment. "Just don't hog the covers."

She snorted. "Would I ever?" But Weiss didn’t even hesitate.

“Yes. Yes, you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! These next few chapters were written AFTER the final chapter, but take place before it chronologically. Originally they were planned as "bonus chapters" but since they are part of the story, we decided to just move everything around so they happen in order. They’re extra kinky and shamelessly so, and I hope you enjoy! As always, if you’re looking at the warnings and see something you don’t like, feel free to skip that chapter.
> 
> Up next: Weiss gets the slave treatment! Kinkier and kinkier until the end!


	27. BONUS 02: Dicks In The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Weiss to find out what life in a box is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: **Strawberry Shortcake** (Ruby/Weiss/Yang): kidnapping (again), sexy lingerie, gloryholes, fellatio, masturbation, handjob, lube, anal fingering, anal sex, spitroasting, multiple orgasms.

================== BONUS 02: Dicks In The Box

"Mmmhhh..."

When Weiss Schnee came to her senses, she found she was in completely unfamiliar surroundings. At first, she was too groggy to really understand what was going on; she thought maybe she had fallen asleep in the library by mistake, or perhaps in the cafeteria. That was not ideal, but it wasn't so bad either. A few minutes of walking would easily take her back to her dorm.

Or that's what she thought.

When she sat up, eyes focusing at last, she realised the room was pure white. The floor was carpeted - no, fur-lined, but it was white fur, and may or may not have been real. It was also quite small, like that of a changing room in a department store or similar. Barely bigger than the tiniest closet; she could reach out and touch both walls in either direction.

"Hm?" she managed to ask, though no one was there to answer. Pushing to her knees, she shook her head to try and make her mind focus. What was she doing there? Had she fallen asleep in one of those odd places, and been taken here by one of the staff? Maybe this was a room in the nurse's office - though she definitely couldn't remember it from her previous visits.

The first specific objects she noticed were two small, clear bottles tucked into the corner. One of them was full of what seemed to be water; it even had a light blue droplet drawn upon it to indicate as much. The other one had nothing in it except a small bluish pill, and a yellow winky-face was drawn on the surface of that one. The other corner had a small hand towel - also white.

As she looked around, still trying to figure out what sort of place this was, she tried to recall her most recent memories. It had been just after classes, and she was talking to Ruby about their plans to go into Vale for a nice dinner and a movie. Something slightly more formal, to make up for her having to be essentially a plaything for her birthday present. Then Yang had come over and asked some question, which had irritated her - especially given the discussion topic was Ruby not getting to spend as much time with her as Yang did. Something about whether or not she was free for the evening, and if she wanted to try something unusual. Again. She’d said “sure” and then…

What? Nothing after that. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in that room.

The thought came to her to find the door. It was there, but there was no knob, nor a thumbpad. Sitting up slightly, she began to run her hands over the surface, feeling for cracks, or for the switch that would spring it open. Nothing. Finally, she pushed to her feet-

And that was when she noticed her clothes.

"What on _Remnant?!"_ she breathed aloud as she looked down at herself. Not only was she scantily clad, but the clothes were specifically designed not to hide any of her most sensitive bits. Clear high heels. White fishnet stockings, which were attached to garters that led up to a lacy white and sky-blue garter slip, but no panties. A bra that basically just formed lace frames for her small assets. Lingerie designed to enhance rather than conceal.

Doing her best to tuck her shame between her legs, she continued to inspect the room. Looking upward merely blinded her when she tried to focus beyond the lighting fixture, so she began to inspect the walls instead. Near the middle of the two walls adjacent to the one with the door, there were small round indents directly across from each other. When she dropped to her knees, she realised they were nearly on eye level, so she prodded one of the tiny circles. It didn't give, but there was a slight shifting sound. Biting her lip, she began to push at it in the direction it would move, and little by little, she managed to shift it aside - revealing nothing but darkness on the other side.

"HELLO?!" she shouted through the hole - then coughed. Her throat was still a bit dry from sleep. When she coughed again, she paused and picked up the bottle, sniffing at its contents after she had opened the cap. It smelled perfectly fine, just like water, so she took the tiniest sip to wet her throat. "Hey, is- is anyone out there?"

At first, there were no sounds in response. Other than the occasional footsteps. One of which was getting closer and closer to the strange room.

One thing Weiss didn't notice, while she was looking around in her panic, was something in the final corner of the room. Tucked away, down among the fur linen, was a scroll. A scroll faced backwards, camera positioned to be filming whoever was inside to get a full body shot. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"Finally, she's awake!"

That was a familiar voice. "Who's there?"

Feeling smug, the captor leant against one of the walls of the room the other side, close enough to the hole so Weiss could see her in view. Fully clothed, for now. "You like this? Took us a bit longer to make than the last one. It's a lil' smaller, but sturdier."

The glimpse of clothing she could see through the hole appeared to be Yang's, but she couldn't get a good enough look in the lighting to be entirely sure. "Yang? Yang Xiao Long, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Yaaaang, you said we weren't supposed to let her know it was you!"

"Oh, right. So I can I do the-"

"No, you can't do the Mogar voice."

"Damnit."

The voices were quiet. It was impossible to be _sure_ who the culprits were, even if she could hear the conversation – and was 99% sure it was the sisters. But either way, they weren't doing much to her in particular yet. In fact, the only other movement was for the hole on the other side to be popped out.

“HEY!” Weiss banged on the wall with the flat of her hand, feeling distinctly exposed. Their conversation didn’t mean anything to her - what voice? But if those really were her teammates, they owed her quite an explanation. “What’s going on out there?!”

There weren't any more voices afterward. Both holes in the wall were open, and from how the footsteps sounded outside, both people were by either side of them. She remained completely confused until a simple rolled-up note was posted through one of the holes. The handwriting was in capitals, on purpose to disguise who it belonged to, but upon it was the following:

 _WE HEARD YOU LIKED THINGS_ _GIFT-WRAPPED._ _IT'S YOUR TURN TO BE THE GIFT._

The "gift" puzzled at this statement. What if she didn't want to be anyone's gift? It seemed there was no choice in the matter for her. Or maybe there was, but she hadn't voiced her concerns properly.

"Listen," she said into the round opening where the note had come through. "I don't know what you're up to, but you'd better not forget who you're up to it with! I am the heiress to the largest single conglomerate in Remnant! So whatever you're plotting, you'd better keep that in mind!"

Yet more scribbling could be faintly heard. Another note was incoming. Why in this age was someone resorting to writing notes when they could just as easily use a scroll app to disguise their voice? Slightly different handwriting, but once again in all capitals:

 _YOU MIGHT BE THE 'BEES KNEES' OUTSIDE THIS ROOM, BUT IN HERE YOU'RE OURS TO PLAY WITH._ _UNLESS YOU SAY THE WORD ‘EJECT’. THAT WOULD BE THE END OF THE GAME. IT’S UP TO YOU, ICE QUEEN._

That was pretty interesting. The platinum-blonde ice queen still felt a little afraid of playing a game with unseen participants… but at the same time, she was reasonably sure they were a couple of ridiculous sisters who seemed to be making a habit of trying risky forms of fun. Moreover, she would bet a thousand Lien it was Yang who hatched this idea in the first place. And as long as she had a way to stop the whole crazy proceedings if she got too uncomfortable, just as Ruby had when she was her birthday present…

Maybe she could try it. For a little while.

“You’ll really stop if I say ‘eject’?” she demanded. She heard scribbling, and shouted, “NO! Just answer me directly, or I’ll refuse to cooperate any further!”

“Yes, we will,” came a whisper. Then she heard a soft noise of something hitting something else, and the voice said, “Hey!”

“This whole thing is ridiculous!” Weiss shouted, completely in disbelief that she was at the whims of notes from invisible jerks. Speaking of which, one was passed through the opposite hole:

_IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE EVEN MORE FUN, TAKE THE PILL AND WAIT ; )_

The captive glanced between the paper and the two bottles nearby. This was ludicrous - of course she wasn't going to take a pill without knowing its purpose, especially when she wasn't sure of who was on the other side of those walls!

Then again... the word "fun" intrigued her. Already, her fear at these circumstances was giving way to exhilaration now that she had an idea what they were trying to do. But she didn't want to find waking up in a strange place exciting! However, the garb seemed to indicate she would be in for more pleasure than pain, as did the identities of the two on the other side of the walls.

"Fine." It wasn't easy for her to turn around in the small chamber, but she managed it again, unscrewing the caps. "But if this does anything to harm me, it'll be on your heads - and you probably know who my family is, if you are who I think you are!"

The figures only chuckled. She'd took the bait! Now they really were about to have a great time. Only, this would be slightly more difficult than first planned. Without being able to speak, communication was limited. They couldn't tell Weiss what to do exactly, nor could they agree things with one another. All they had was notes, since those almost didn’t count as being part of the actual “game”.

Straight after that, there was another from the other side: _YOU CAN START BY GIVING ONE OF US A LITTLE KISS._

Still drinking sips of water to get the pill down, Weiss was still looking down at that note when she heard some shifting behind the walls again. Her stomach was tingling - and it wasn’t merely the prospect of being a captive, either. The pill, whatever it had contained, was probably beginning to take effect. That fast! She expected it was some kind of recreational drug, maybe designed to make her hallucinate. As far as she was concerned, this was only more mounting evidence against her captors if they turned out to be anyone other than her girlfriends.

“How am I supposed to kiss you?!” she shouted through the hole the note had come through, before lowering herself to look through it. At the moment, it was inky black out there. Frustrated, she spun and sat on the floor, arms folded. “Ugh, this is so infuriating! I’m... you... oh.”

Something was poking out of the hole opposite. A particular part of anatomy.

Yet, it was one that if Weiss paid close enough attention to, would be very familiar. Not too long in length, and rather thick. That was the only part of either captors that was shown.

The fluttering in her stomach turned into a cold spike. This was the last thing she expected. True, the open nature of her "clothing" would suggest she was to do a few lewd acts, but she had been envisioning they would want her to strip while they watched. Not for things to become interactive, and certainly not to this degree all of a sudden!

Gulping, she inched toward the offending appendage. She was reasonably sure of who it belonged to, but figured she would play along - besides, it's not as if she'd seen a great many dicks in her few years. Maybe most of them looked about the same.

"So," she called out, then cleared her throat when she noticed how nervous she sounded. "So you want me to kiss this thing, do you?"

Writing a note for a one worded response would be pointless. So instead, whoever the cock belonged to only moved themself side to side, making sure it swayed along with them in the hope to look more enticing.

The movements did serve the purpose intended: the captive student watched with great interest, licking her upper lip. The scent on the air was as familiar as the look of it. True, it could be another person, a natural-born male who happened upon the scene… but she was almost positive it was her bunkmate. If she could be sure of what she knew about such things, that is.

Testily, she leaned in and kissed the slick head with less-than-gentle actions, making it bob up and down. "There. Satisfied?"

Another note was passed through. While Weiss was in the process of kissing her roommate's cock, the other unknown captor had been writing:

 _NOW YOU'RE GETTIN_ _G_ _IT. BUT ARE YOU FEELING IT YET? YOU KNOW, DOWN THERE? ; P_

As Weiss rolled away from the erection to pick up the latest note, she was beginning to feel it - even before she read the note itself. Her own cock was slowly growing to match the state of the one she had just kissed. Faster and easier than usual. Her cheeks pinkened when she realized that she was aroused, even though she was so resistant to being treated this way. So that's what the pill was for, was it?

"You... really do want me to enjoy this, don't you?" she asked aloud as she laid the scrap of paper next to the others, glancing down at her own head as it emerged from the foreskin a little at a time. Then she forced herself to look back to the hole that was not full of flesh, peering around for anything. All she could spot was a finger, just barely in her field of vision. "How... how much do I have to do?"

A few seconds passed. Another note: _FIRST, YOU CAN PERFORM. TOUCH YOURSELF._

The other cock did not budge from the wall. It remained exposed into the box right by her. Maybe it was motivation for her to do as commanded, especially since if it was either of her roommates, they all knew that Weiss appreciated such a thing. The orders were so short and uncomplicated that she wasn't sure of their full meanings all of the time. However, the firm flesh between her thighs was demanding she simply give in, to make her best attempt to satisfy their command. It went against her very being to be so submissive, and she felt shame flooding her cheeks as she did so, but...

Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around her girth, and gasped slightly. It was so sensitive! Not drastically to the point where she couldn't handle it, but enough that she let out a moan at the initial contact.

Behind could also be heard a faint sigh of pleasure. Her captors could see inside, somehow. They must be able to if they reacted so quickly. However, the cock began to sway yet again. It seemed it wasn't finished with its own treatment. Not yet. It was a simple matter for her to lean over and kiss it again; the quarters weren't exactly spacious. Therefore, Weiss did so as she began to stroke herself gently, letting out a low groan as she did so. This felt so much more gratifying than she had anticipated!

The other side, there was yet another shaky sigh from the other. This one was far higher pitched, quite obviously younger than the first culprit. It provided further evidence that this was Ruby, and Weiss had to resist giggling; she wouldn’t give away her own knowledge of the game-masters. Not yet.

There was more scribbling again the other side. Another note was being prepared. Staring down at how her cock was twitching, Weiss wasn't sure she would be able to wait for another note to show up. How could this feel so incredible? She was in a situation she barely understood, trapped with nothing but a disembodied phallus for companionship, and she was going at herself in a way she never had before! But it did, it felt fantastic. All she wanted was to keep stroking it, to feel herself climax.

And she transferred her affections onto the head sticking through the hole. The more she enjoyed herself, the more she kissed, which gave way to light suckling, tongue sliding over its surface. She felt disgrace, but only distantly; it was too delicious to pay that any real mind.

The owner didn’t seem to mind, if her moaning was any indication. The first voice hissed at her harshly, "I can hear you from here, keep it down!"

"But... It's so... good..."

Yet again more mumbling between one another. They probably hoped the heiress would be too distracted to listen closely enough to identify them. The cock which she was paying attention to began to twitch yet again, twitch and throb as whoever was behind it was building up.

But in the midst of it all, the note was finally delivered. No longer able to stop entirely, Weiss switched hands to pick up the note.

 _VERY NICE. BUT A LITTLE FLOWER TOLD ME THAT YOU LIKE A LITTLE SOMETHING IN YOUR_ _BACK DOOR_ _TO_ _GET REALLY HOT_ _. MAYBE IF YOU FINISH ONCE, WE CAN ARRANGE THAT._

A fresh chill shot down her spine; they wanted to put "a little something" in her rear, did they? Interesting. It only made her stroke faster and faster, knowing there would be mere minutes until she was spurting.

"You... are you enjoying this?" she panted as she tongue-bathed the cock-in-the-wall, raising one foot to brace herself against the one opposite and open her legs even further for the viewer on the other side. "Is this how y-you get your kicks?! Watching me, you, you voyeur?!"

"G-God..." A voice quite clearly growled in the midst of everything. It certainly was giving whoever was observing a kick, especially the one who the cock belonged to. But it seemed too much for that person as they drew themself back out, shaky breaths following. Someone definitely didn't want to finish as soon as Weiss was going to.

"Hah!" Weiss laughed breathily, sinking back into the corner without anything else to play with other than herself. "Sounds like s-somebody doesn't want to cover me in themselves too soon! Well that's... that's fine!"

Now she stroking harder and faster. All at once, before she expected, she loosed a thick, heavy stream of whiteness into the air above her, watching in mingling embarrassment and elation as it splattered down all over her stomach - staining the lingerie. It felt great, just as good as any other orgasm she'd ever had despite the distraction of having to deliver it herself. As the remainders dripped down her hand, she sighed and slumped down, gasping for breath.

Her captors allowed her a minute or so to get herself together. That or to calm themselves down, at least. The intent was unknown. It was only after that time she received yet another note. Things weren't over yet, this really was going to be exhausting.

_DANG! YOU KNOW HOW TO PUT ON A GOOD SHOW. BUT NOW IT'S OUR TURN TO GIVE YOU A KISS. PUT YOURSELF THROUGH THE OPPOSITE HOLE FROM THE ONE WE WERE USING BEFORE._

So it wasn't only Weiss who was going to degrade herself in this time. Her captors were going to 'shame' themselves as well, it seemed. Glancing back and forth between the holes, Weiss looked down to her own length. It was still hard, though covered in juices, and a bit red from the previous stroking. As she unsteadily pushed to her knees, swaying slightly, she pressed her eye to the opposite hole to the one Ruby - or who she expected was Ruby - had used.

“Is... you want me to put this through here? Even with it all slimy like it is right now?” No response. Swallowing and feeling distinctly silly, she did as she was told, raising her hips until they were level with the opening and easing forward, watching with fascination as the wall admitted her easily. The edges had been sanded smooth, so it didn’t even hurt her girth in the slightest.

For a short while, it was exposed to the open air with no attention whatsoever. What were they planning to do? What was the point of putting herself out the bo-

_Click._

A sound all too familiar to Weiss. One that she heard a number of times in her session with Ruby yesterday echoed throughout the room. The camera of a scroll.

“H-hey!” she gasped, pulling back from the wall and covering herself as best she could. This wasn’t easy with her rod still being fully erect, but she managed it - barely. “What’s the meaning of this?! Are you... trying to blackmail me? Is that what this is about?!”

From the opposite side the note was being given this time. Each were to taking things in turns to be the 'speaker', that was made obvious by the different handwriting again.

_JUST KEEPING A MEMORY OF OUR TIME TOGETHER, LIKE YOU DID WITH THE LITTLE FLOWER. DID YOU WANT THAT KISS OR NOT?_

That was all too true. The platinum-haired girl had no room to speak about pictures being taken when she had already snapped a few herself - and of much, much more than just the organ stuck through a hole. Grumbling under her breath, cheeks aglow, she stuck it out into the air beyond her cell again. She wanted her kiss after all. Even despite the picture being taken, she was willing to put trust in the person on the other side of the wall to get what she wanted for the second time this evening. Yet another orgasm.

Soon enough, her cock was met with a wet pair of lips. At first, it kissed only the length of her, then gradually kissed all the way back up to the head. Even if it was met with the remaining juices from her recent orgasm, that didn't stop the kisses from coming. In fact, she could feel a tongue pressing itself against the areas where there was the most fluid.

"Mmhh," Weiss couldn't help but let out at the sensations. Someone was definitely ready to give pleasure to her, even though it had been set up as the other way around. And did she mind? Not particularly. It felt fantastic to have someone nibbling at her flesh, tending her. She wanted to return the favour at the same time, but that would prove quite impossible. Therefore, she simply leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of lips on her length.

And then the lips were getting even more greedy. Upon one kiss to the head, they opened up. And it was no time at all until she was taken inside. Licking, swirling, the tongue touched all over Weiss's twitching, sensitive cock.

It wasn't Ruby. Ruby had only done this a small number of times, and was definitely not as skilled as this. This was the work of someone who'd had practice, someone who was far more confident in her abilities. Small clues like these, even though they weren't too obvious, were vital clues in figuring out their identities.

Unable to help herself but wishing she could, Weiss began to buck her hips against the wall as the mouth tended her most expertly. It was too good! How could whoever this was - though she had her suspicions - perform such an act on a someone through a gap in a wall as if it were no big deal?

Come to that... how could she be enjoying it this much, considering she had already climaxed? Yes, Ruby had proven that she could go more than once in a single session before, and she herself had ejaculated without anything in contact with her length. Even so, she had literally just finished! She should need a few moments to recover before even attempting to go again, shouldn't she?

That she had the little winky-faced pill to thank. Little did Weiss know, her two captors had actually had a little help obtaining it, along with setting up the area. The sedative used to keep Weiss asleep long enough to move her, the materials for the box, the pill; it was all researched and provided by a third party. Someone who wasn't interested in taking part for various reasons. But that didn't mean they weren't observing.

The mouth behind didn't mind at all that the heiress had began to thrust. In fact, it seemed to be welcomed; shown by the fact it was making an effort to pull Weiss's length through the hole by sucking on it. Another twitch, and the tongue began to brush right on the underside of the length, trying to hit the most sensitive points possible.

"AH!" Weiss cried out loud, fingertips scrabbling fruitlessly at the wall as she threw herself against it over and over, heat building rapidly, lungs burning as she felt herself yearning for yet more contact. The muscles beneath her sack burned slightly as it slapped against the cold wall, but she needed more, her stomach clenched as she felt another climax begin to take shape. It would be as big as the previous one, if not bigger.

"That's it, keep going..." The voice the other side goaded. Seemed it was watching each and every moment as Weiss kept throwing herself against the wall over and over. It wouldn't be too long at all. "Don't hold back; she wants a taste. Needs it. You’re doing great!"

Such frustration! She wanted to ask, "Is that you, Ruby?" or "Is that you, Yang?" Though the encouragement at the end had definitely seemed like Ruby. But she was no longer capable of intelligent speech. The sexual pleasure was mounting, and she knew it wouldn't take long before she loosed her seed yet again.

Were they going to take more pictures? Sure, they couldn't be taking them of her face or anything, but if anyone ever figured out whose cock that was sticking through the hole... perhaps she would simply reverse the effects of the Dust and never use it again. Hide her shame. Still, there would be days she would miss it.

Days like today, even. This was a most unorthodox turn of events, but she did enjoy the feeling of the mouth around her girth, and of touching her own self. None of it was a wasted effort.

In a last-ditch effort to push Weiss to the edge, the lips pushed themselves as far against the cock as the wall allowed, admitting the entirety of Weiss's length into their throat. It couldn't be Ruby at all; she needed practice, to work up to the point of getting it in there. But this person did it all with ease. And yet again, was trying to suck in an attempt to make things tighter, and generate more saliva.

Feeling herself going even deeper with each thrust now, Weiss gave herself over to the sensations entirely, moving with complete reckless abandon. Less than a minute later, she was leaning back and crying out for sweet release.

"YES! Yeah, that's- NNHHHHHAHHHHHH!"

In such short succession, Weiss had finished twice. Yet again, more warm, white fluid poured forth from her, shooting its way down the captor's throat. Yang, or who she suspected as Yang, was swallowing each and every drop. But in the background, there was yet another faint click as another photo was taken. This one didn't have anything of Weiss exposed, perhaps; but it served as a reminder. A reminder for the evening’s events.

By the time the mouth had withdrawn from her, another note was already prepared and being put through the other hole. It took several minutes for Weiss to catch her breath enough to withdraw her cock from the hole and investigate the rustling behind her. When she did, she was surprised to find it was still nearly as hard as before; there had been some softening, but by this time she had anticipated it would be completely flaccid. How wrong she was.

_TWICE IN SUCH A SHORT TIME, YOU'RE ON A ROLL! BUT NOW COMES THE BIG FINALE._

"What... what did you give me?" she demanded of the walls as she finally read the note. "I've never... it's so big, and so hard, and I can't believe it's not weakening yet! What the hell?!"

A frantic scribbling yet again. And another note.

_WE'LL TELL YOU ONCE YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO STAND. BUT FOR NOW, YOU HAVE A CHOICE TO MAKE. ONE OF US IS GOING TO TAKE YOUR BACKSIDE, WHILE THE OTHER, YOU'RE GOING TO GO DOWN ON. WHICHEVER ONE DOES WHAT IS UP TO YOU. THINK ABOUT IT!_

Now she saw their goal all along. The reason for the two different holes, putting her in there, giving her the pill. They wished to make her so unbelievably aroused that she wouldn't think twice about pleasuring both of them at once. Servicing them, being their object with which to sate their desires. It was depraved...

But she knew she would do it. Really, she would have done it without all this being necessary; she just hadn’t proposed it again because she assumed the sisters weren’t comfortable with the arrangement. But with the way they were positioned, they might not even be able to see each other from the opposite sides of the box. Perhaps that was the real reason for this arrangement.

But she had something else to focus on. Even without knowing she had begun, her hand was stroking her own damp flesh again as she considered the options. Who to take where? At last, she reached out and took the bottle of water up and drained it, feeling a touch less dizzy for doing so... even though she was still navigating through a haze of thirst of another kind.

"Let... let me see what I'm working with," she panted as she glanced between the holes expectantly. "Help me decide."

That was easy enough to do. Making its way into the hole again was the same cock she gave 'a kiss' to earlier. The small, yet reasonably thick one which seemed to ring some kind of bell. Through the other hole appeared a new plaything. In comparison to the other, it was certainly longer, and quite a lot firmer then the first. Yet again, she was almost completely certain it belonged to her other roommate…

Feeling no nearer to understanding who or what she was dealing with, and knowing full well it was her heady arousal clouding her ability to be certain, Weiss glanced between the two of them. Raising her arms, she could grasp both cocks and begin to stroke them - and she did, though that made her need to raise her thighs to press into either side of her own length. It was the only way to keep giving herself pleasure.

"Listen," she panted as she stroked, allowing her nails to dig into them very slightly, "Whatever... is going on here, I want some answers... when this is over! Do you understand me?!"

One side in particular winced at the feeling of nails. The first one, which she touched previously. That one didn't seem to be able to tollerate pain all too well, made obvious when it pulled itself out for a short moment.

However... there was scribbling again. Surely it couldn't be more notes with more instructions, could there? How much more could she do? There was one more. One more, along with something else was put through that hole. A tube of lubricant, one that seemed to focus on the fact it produced tingling sensations.

_YOU'LL GET ALL THE ANSWERS YOU WANT AFTER. BUT NOW, GET YOURSELF READY. SLOWLY._

This was just too much for the heiress. First they made her hornier than she had ever been, and now, the moment she showed the tiniest bit of backbone and gouged them with her nails, she was going to be expected to lube her own entrance?

Of course, the mere thought of doing it made the skin around the opening tingle. It did sound inviting... and she knew all too well that the sensation, while not as potent as the one against her sex, was pleasurable. Just thinking about it was making her length swell back toward its previous level of arousal.

"Damn you..." Picking up the bottle, she flipped the top open and began to lay back more, raising her fishnet-covered legs as close to her own head as she could manage. Then she began to pour it onto the very bottom of her soft sack, watching as it dribbled down and into the crevice below.

The voices got quiet. Seemed they were both waiting, waiting for her to continue to prod her opening to prepare it. She was yet to make her choice, but that could come soon. That could come after her rear end was ready.

In the once empty hole, the cock pushed itself back through again. This was her time to choose. Whichever she would take in her rear would require some lubricant of its own for a smooth entry. The other would be in her mouth, so needed none.

This was a more difficult choice than she had expected - one made so much harder by having to tease her own hindquarters as she lay open for them to watch, should they remove themselves from the holes. Really, she wanted the shorter one - which she suspected belonged to Ruby - in both openings. That seemed to be less intimidating. But that wasn’t an option.

"Nnhhh," she moaned as she finally worked a finger inside herself. The cock above twitched, and she shivered. It really was too much, but she was determined to perform to her level best, to give them nothing to complain about. And to adequately prepare herself for what came next.

“Shit, this is hot,” one of the voices whispered.

“I know, right?” the other replied. “God… so glad we’re getting this.”

“How are you even watching me?!” Weiss demanded. “The holes are a… little bit full right now!” But they didn't need to remove themselves to see. There was one hidden clue, tucked away in one of the corners. A few camera clicks wasn't anywhere near all of the evidence of a good time they would have this evening.

"So you know..." The voice to the bigger of the two spoke, attempting to use a deep tone of voice to try and disguise itself. But again, an overly-aroused mind would probably find it difficult to identify it. "The choice made in here, doesn't matter outside the walls. Choose whichever you'll have more fun with."

Nodding, she continued to waggle her finger from side to side as she slowly pushed herself up to her knees. This was almost impossible, but she was just barely able to position herself properly by moving slowly, feeling her cock sway back and forth as she did so. When she was finished...

Her rear was lined up with the longer of the two, the shorter pressing into her cheek as she panted and fingered herself. Already, she was aching for more in her rear, to feel pleasure there. Ashamed as she was, she wanted to be taken by both of those cocks at once, and she wanted it soon.

"I win the bet!"

"You shut your mouth."

“C’mon, admit it; I know her the best.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m complaining; her ass is great, too.”

“Right, though? I mean, I can tell you _personally_ that you’re gonna love it.”

“Dude! I don’t need to know about it _that_ personally!”

The two voices argued among themselves again. It seemed they too were dazed in pleasure, considering they were no longer concerned with the disguises all too much. If Weiss's assumptions were correct, she had chosen Yang for her rear end, and Ruby for her mouth. And as she felt the head of her cock occasionally touching Weiss's fingers as they pumped in and out, a voice began to sigh.

"Are you ready back there?" she gasped out, lips brushing Ruby's taut cock-flesh as she pounded her own orifice. "Because I... don't want to stop just to let you attempt going in dry! No matter who's locked in a room!"

"Well I was waiting for a certain princess to get me ready!" the voice called up. So close to her fingers, she was able to make it shake side to side, much like Ruby's did earlier. "What? You suddenly gone shy?"

"You want me to... oh." Sitting back on her own legs, barely able to keep the finger going in her ass at that angle, she fumbled for the bottle of lube again. "Damn! Hold on..." Finally, she pried it open and began to drizzle the cold fluid down onto the length. As she did so, she somehow couldn't help but lean forward and wrap her lips around the head, the tip of her tongue teasing its underside. It tasted nearly as good as Ruby's, but had a stronger scent, one less... sweet somehow.

"G-good girl..." The voice encouraged. Unable to help it, the person behind began to move themselves in and out very slightly in unison to the kissing and the drizzling. To feel her in all different places, to feel the liquid all over their sex.

It didn't take much rubbing from the heiress at all until they were ready. Ready to both take the heiress as the same time, without even seeing her in person. This would be a wild ride to remember.

Finally withdrawing her lips from the head, she also withdrew her hand in the same direction, giving it a quick, final coat of lubricant. "Okay... n-now you both know I've never quite done this before, so I'll do my best, but... you can't hold it against me if I mess anything up!"

Then she put herself back in position, the finger still swirling in her hindquarters, cheek pressed up against the throbbing length of her bunkmate. She didn't want to begin fellating her quite yet, just in case the initial penetration made her react so violently that she bit down. That was a recipe for disaster.

"Come on then, Ice Queen. Let's see what'chu got. Back it up…" It now seemed desperate more than anything. The rubbing of lubricant had only turned Yang on even more, making it difficult to hold on. She needed to penetrate Weiss, she needed her warm, elegant body all around her length.

"Okay, you... asked for it!"

But it sounded more like Weiss was the one asking for it. Begging. Her voice was so weak and needy by now that she could barely speak. It took some adjusting, but she was able to back her rump right up to the hole; they were at the right height for it. That made Weiss wonder how this was possible, as Yang would almost have to be sitting on the floor. No matter.

"I'm... in position," she spoke onto Ruby's length as she held it, kissed it repeatedly.

Somehow, she managed. They both did. As Weiss continually kissed Ruby's softer cock, the harder one was getting to work. Pushing through the hole, she could feel the head beginning to line up just right. This was when it was going to begin. And with that bit more push, she eventually felt the tight, wet ring of muscle begin to give as she slipped inside. And the more, and then more. There wasn't any stopping it for anyone, Yang was determined to put herself all the way in a shorter space of time then normal!

"OH! Oh, I- YAH! Damn it, Yang, w-wait!" But there was no waiting; she was already all the way inside of Weiss's body. "You... oh wow, that was intense..."

Her hand wrapped around the other cock as she waited, as she let her body grow accustomed to this new thing that was inside of it. She really wanted more, to let Yang have free reign, but jumping the gun would only hurt her. Therefore, she simply waited, letting her muscles relax. The waiting might have made her arousal lessen ordinarily, but today there was nothing doing - rock solid as ever.

And gradually, the length inside her began to shift, backwards and forwards to allow her to do just that. All the new sensations of her inner walls were making the person the other side sigh in delight as they began to fall into a rhythm, one that would only get quicker as time went on.

The first only twitched in Weiss's hand, desperate for more contact again. Was this really happening? Weiss was trapped in a tiny box, letting a cock stuck through a hole in the wall pound away at her most forbidden orifice while she jerked off another, contemplating putting it in her mouth. This was probably the most degrading situation she'd ever put herself in, and yet she had acquiesced - it would have been as easy for her to sit down in the corner and refuse to touch anything that belonged to another person. Only her arousal and her _very firm guess_ of who was on the other side could take the full blame.

"Mmhhh," she began to moan as her hand slid up and down the shaft in front of her. "It's... so big! You're both so big! How am I s-supposed to handle this?!"

"I'm sure you can… handle it..." There was slowly less and less effort being put into keeping the voice hidden, especially as the length began to move at a quicker pace. Yet more moans were let out in unison as they glided in and out with ease, leaving Weiss very little time to adjust.

The one in front wasn't fairing much better either, as it continued to twitch with each pump of her hand. It felt fantastic, even without her mouth!

It was then, once Weiss had been drilled into several times and knew the opening itself would no longer present any true resistance or pain, that she began preparing herself to move forward and take the other one. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was now or never, and she wanted to try it. Just to see what she was capable of. Licking her lips in preparation, she eased them just over the head.

In her mouth, the length froze. Unlike the one inside her rear, this person seemed more considerate for Weiss's well-being, to allow her to adjust before taking it fully within her lips. It waited, perfectly still for her to give signals, for her to show she was ready. Yes, two people were going to claim her from either end, but one at least granted her that aspect of control.

The heiress showed her appreciation with a wealth of attention, lavishing the skin with her tongue as her legs parted slightly more to allow her body to be penetrated even more easily than before. She wanted more - perhaps Blake lying beneath her, eager to accept her length into her warm body...

That thought alarmed her. Yes, they had done things together very briefly before, but she had never truly thought of Blake in that way. Not in any detail, or outside of their rare encounter. Now, however, she thirsted to have a waiting sex to sink down into, to sate her phallic hunger. It didn't have to be Blake, or even a woman - just somewhere to put herself, to climax a third time inside someone. Really, she didn’t know why her remaining teammate came to mind first.

Once satisfied Weiss was getting comfortable, the second cock began to slowly pump. In and out, making its way only shallowly into her mouth at first. The more she licked and treated, the further inside it delved.

In contrast, the cock within her rear continued its rather quick pace, seeming to attempt as best it could to hit from all different angles, get all different parts of her. Everything about Weiss was delicious, even the view they had of her. Of which the source was about to be revealed.

"I bet… you're wondering..." the voice began again, right in the middle of its own moans. "Where we hid your scroll? You'd never assume it's- ah! -right underneath your nose!"

At first, Weiss didn't even register what the one at her rear meant - she could barely hear her, anyway. But the word "scroll" had penetrated her sex-addled mind. What did she mean? Did it really matter when she was having so much throbbing flesh crammed into both ends of her body, when her own arousal was bouncing between the cold wall and her own stomach? Even if she wanted to ask a question, her mouth was otherwise occupied; that would not be happening.

"All along, you could have- oh!- could have called someone to come get you out... Hah... but you just-"  
  
"It's in the corner! Ah! It's hidden in the carpeting face to the wall!"  
  
Seemed the one toward her mouth was much more sympathetic then her counterpart. She didn't appreciate what the other had in mind, to deeply humiliate Weiss while she was already in a humiliating enough position, and so made sure to quickly spoil that aspect.  
  
Much to the first's anger. "Ruby! You ruined the whole thi- oh fuck..."

So it _was_ Ruby and Yang! Taking the former out of her mouth, she panted back at them, "I KNEW it! You two are... gonna be in some serious... trouble once I..." Gulping, she took a moment to simply weather the relentless pounding of her well-stretched hole, gasping for breath as her eyes wandered to the corners farther away from the holes. Sure enough, it blended right in with the carpeting and the walls, since all three were white. Probably recording the entire time, and responsible for the shutter-click she had heard earlier. Those jerks.

"Once I come!" Weiss finally gasped as her hand slid up and down the thick length, well-coated with her own saliva as it was. "And once you two fill me up!"

"D-do what you want, Ice Queen. Y-you're the one that agreed to… a little more risky fun!"

Now that she knew, it was quite obviously Yang who was behind her, giving the more demanding voice when compared to Ruby. The box served a great purpose in keeping them apart, keeping them from seeing each other while they were being sated. Mostly, it was Yang's idea, probably. But as Yang continued to only pound faster into her rear end, Ruby could be heard moaning as Weiss's hand glided over her. Even if it wasn't as good as her mouth, it was fantastic. She suspected out of the three of them, she would be the first to reach her end.

"A-ah! W-W-Weiss!"

"OH, no you don't!" Weiss half-wheezed, holding her hand still for a moment as Yang ramped up her speed. Though she didn't for long - just enough to feel Ruby regaining control, her proximity to her orgasm growing more distant. "You're going to finish in me... or not at all!" Then she took the cock as deep into her throat as she could manage.

"GNNN!!! AH!" It wasn't enough to finish her, not quite. But as she felt the wetness of Weiss's throat all around her throbbing member, she couldn't help but begin to thrust yet again. Weiss was so good against her flesh! If anything, the idea of Weiss being the one to do this to her, not the other way around, was more exciting, since it was a rarity.

"Y-yeah… well… how about we make yours first, princess?" Yang called. There was no where for her to grab, but she made do, trying to grasp the sides of the box as she pounded as fast as she possibly could at her rear end. Weiss was always so delightfully tight! How could she resist?! She herself could feel her orgasm brewing up, feel the tightness in her lower regions.

As could Weiss herself. It seemed impossible, but the phenomenon that Ruby had discovered previously, the ability to climax with nothing touching her cock, might just make a resurgence... but she wasn't going to believe it would. Not after _two_ previous instances.

Therefore, once she was reasonably sure of her positioning and that Ruby was going to be able to keep penetrating her throat with no problems, she shifted one hand to just below her head, and the other one grabbed backward for her own erection, pumping it hard. It was red and raw, and protested at her touch as much as it loved it - truly, they were putting her anatomy through its paces today.

"C-Christ, Weiss!" Yang could be heard, as she continued to ram herself into Weiss's rear. Her various movements to different positions had another effect, they made her feel tighter, pushed Yang further along her own journey to finish. As much as she didn't want to, no where near as close as the other two, she could feel it building. Fairly soon, it would be inevitable. "Y-you... Like that? Huh?!" she attempted to mask it. "L-like... Rubbing yourself raw for me?!"

“F-for us!” Ruby cried out. Though a moment later she whispered, “O-oh, that’s probably weird to say!”

But Weiss was nobody's fool. A weak smile pulled at her lips as she began to slam her own hindquarters back into the wall repeatedly, maximizing the amount of friction they were both feeling from each thrust. Yang wasn't going to hold out much longer...

But then again, none of them were. Ruby was gasping for breath, and Weiss could feel her stomach tightening. It wouldn't be long, and a part of her was going to be beyond grateful all of the exertion was over with. But for now, there was the pending climax.

"Y-you... You're not gonna... I'm not gonna... FFFFFUCKK!"

She could handle it no longer. Despite the talk of being the best, the one that would finish the last and humiliate Weiss for longer, Yang was the one who came first. The one whose cock began to throb deep inside her, spewing it's juices inside of the heiress's forbidden opening.

Ruby was holding on much better. She was getting close, but not there yet. Once Yang had finished, however, making so much noise in her pleasure, she could up her own pace a little more into Weiss's throat, confident she'd be able to handle it much better now that Yang wasn't thrusting as hard and she could focus. Besides, she couldn’t resist any longer.

This was a moment Weiss had been dreading; she had never quite developed a taste for semen, and hadn't sampled it on as many occasions. But she had no problem with Ruby’s, especially with how inflamed she currently was with desire. The enormous cock in her behind, despite having slowed down its pace, made it all but impossible for her to hold back, to wait until after Ruby finished. It was going to happen, and soon.

And with a few more firm thrusts, and Ruby was also reaching her limit. Quivering, moaning even louder, she gave one last firm thrust into Weiss's mouth, feeling the length throb as it released a fair amount into her mouth, straight down her throat. If she were to swallow straight away, she wouldn't need to taste Ruby for long, so wouldn't need to worry. But that was up to her.

Once finishing, Ruby slowed her thrusting down just as much, allowing for Weiss to adjust and finish her own length accordingly.

Which happened almost immediately. The thought of being full of both sisters’ fluids was too much, and she found herself spasming and depositing her seed all over the floor. This felt depraved and wrong, but still she did not move forward to make Yang exit her, nor backward away from Ruby. Finishing with the two cocks inside of her was a decadent dream come true.

They did the work for her. The first to go was Yang. Bracing herself against the wall, she slowly drew her hips backward with a low groan, feeling her length gradually pull away from Weiss's flesh, until eventually it pulled out the hole entirely. She allowed herself to regain her breath as she sat back, panting heavily.

Next to come was Ruby, as she began to back out of Weiss's at a slow pace, still able to feel herself gliding over Weiss's tongue upon her exit. A little squeaked “OOH!” was let out as she withdrew. Once she'd left, however, she could be heard patting at the walls of the box, trying to find the exit. "D-Don't worry, we're gonna get you all out and clean in a jiffy!"

But the captive wasn't able to speak. She was slumped over against the carpet, hindquarters in the air and breathing slow and heavy. The three orgasms had done their work on her system, and she could no longer form words or hold herself upright. Ruby pulled one of the walls to ease it apart from the rest of the assembly, still panting herself by the time she was able to see a slumped over, exhausted Weiss. They'd all had tremendous fun, but Ruby being Ruby, she worried about the heiress. Especially when she didn't even look up at her. Kneeling down by her side, she gently stroked her hair, trying to get some kind of reaction.

Yang, on the other hand, wasn't as concerned as her younger sister. Instead, she was simply smirking to herself while she made herself presentable, running her hand through her hair. "Well damn... Looks like the Ice Queen took getting spitroasted pretty damn well, huh, Ruby?"

"Hahhhh..." Falling over onto her side, she luckily missed the puddle of her own juices. Her hand was still wrapped around her length, however, and after a few seconds she breathed, "It's... still..."

And sure enough, she was still clearly erect. The hand wasn't moving or trying to further stimulate herself, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to release it, either.

"That'd be a little pill that Blake managed to get ahold of," Yang started to explain, peering around the wall to spy on them both for a moment, before entering to take out all the evidence: the bottles, the notes, the little things. "It's a mix of some compound or other, makes your dick shoot over and over again. I didn't think it'd work _that_ well."

"Yang, she's kinda out of it." Ruby looked back at her sister, continuing to stroke her hair in slow and gradual movements. "We should get her back to the room. Where'd you put her clothes?"

"Oh come on, she made you go back in just a jacket!"

"Yeah, but that was the middle of the night, and I wasn't this exhausted! Please, Yang? Just… be nice!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine, they're in my locker around the corner."

Now, her hand did begin to glide up and down the length, but she winced. "NNHH! I'm... so sore!" Her toes curled and her eyes slid closed. "Ruby...?"

"Yeah?" she asked, leaning down toward her all the more. "I'm right here."

"It... was good, but... I'm... sorry if..." She couldn't finish. She was both too almost-aroused and too weak from the previous efforts. Instead, she merely lay there and waited for Yang to bring her clothing.

"Sorry if what? I gotta dress you?" She began to smile, leaning in to press a kiss on her cheek. "I'll even carry you back to our dorm if you need it, you silly."

"If I made you feel... bad when you were my present," she finally was able to get out. "If this was revenge... it was fun, but I didn't want... to make you truly... upset."

Instead, Ruby began to help her to a better position, easing her so she was sitting upright again. And once she was there, she pressed another kiss on her lips. A very short peck, just to keep her attention. "You never upset me, not at all. Did… did we upset you? Oh crap, oh geeze, I- I was kinda worried, but Yang said that you’d just use the safe word if you didn’t feel okay with-"

"Nah," Weiss breathed against her mouth. "It... was a lot of fun, once I... figured out what was happening!" She tried to chuckle, but it came out as a weak cough, and she leaned more heavily on Ruby for a moment before she was able to brace one hand against the floor.

"Okay… that's good, then!" Ruby began to smile, huddling herself that bit closer to the exhausted heiress. She knew the events would wear her out, but never assumed it would this much! "Hey..." She whispered to her, quickly making sure her sister wasn't around for a moment. "This was mainly Yang's idea. If you think she needs a little payback some time, and need help setting up... I think I can help out. Make her _your_ pet for a change, or whatever."

 _I was right,_ Weiss thought smugly. _All the blonde’s idea._ "Really? That... yeah, that might be in order." Then the glanced up at Ruby with a weak smile, but it was a smile that held a hint of mischief. "You two sisters really are… comfortable with each other, I… must say."

"Don't go there, okay?" Ruby shuddered. Beyond her control, the mental image of her sister crossed her mind in such a passion, one that she quickly shook her head to get rid of. "This was pushing it, to be honest. And I think Yang would agree – even if this _was_ her idea."

"Even if she seems to be getting increasingly comfortable kidnapping people, including you…"

And that's when a plot began to come together in Weiss's mind. She would fight fire with fire... but she had some other ideas about what to do with Yang once she had her caught. Interesting ones, and ones partly inspired by what Ruby had just said to her. But that would wait.

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry for what her kidnapping-crazy mind might do if she starts crushing on someone like Ren or Sun..."

"Ooooh, who likes Ren or Sun?" Yang had just got back, holding Weiss's uniform over her shoulders for a moment as she stared down at the two. Seemed she hadn't heard the beginning of that conversation, to Weiss's benefit. "Am I missing gossip?"

"Nothing important," Weiss told her primly - or as primly as she could while wearing such a ridiculous getup. As loathe as she was to admit it, however, she liked the stockings. "And I should like to be dressed now, if you don't mind."

"If you think I'm going to be your maid you have another thing comi-"

"I'll do it!" Before Yang could even finish her reply, Ruby was quick to jump to her feet, taking the uniform from Yang's shoulders so she could begin right away. With each kind gesture, each little chore that Ruby did for Weiss over the past few weeks, her feelings were becoming more and more obvious toward the heiress. Even if she was too sleepy to remember she had already confessed her love for her, it was now at the point when even the most oblivious could tell. And they had more or less talked about it outright by now.

That was something that Yang thought about more and more as she watched them together. Although she enjoyed her company with Weiss Schnee, and loved their rare moments together, she could tell her sister was truly smitten. Was she keeping Ruby from that by allowing the ‘share and share alike’ policy to continue?

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss said, favouring the girl with a rare smile before turning back to Yang. "As for you... you've failed to help me dress, so now you must carry me back to the dorms."

"Ex _cuuuuse_ me?" Yang placed her hand on her hip, tilting to one side. "Since when are you allowed to boss me around?"

"You have been calling her ‘Ice queen’ all day." Ruby smirked, pulling Weiss's shirt down over her once she had slid her arms through.

"You have," Weiss huffed. "And besides, since you thought it was just such a good idea to wear me out - with DRUGS, no less - it only seems fair that you have to shoulder the burden of taking my exhausted body back to my chambers." Then she punctuated these words by snapping her fingers. "Chop, chop!"

"I hate you so much," Yang finally added, waiting for Ruby to finish pulling her skirt up before she lifted her up into her arms again to make their leave. But if Ruby was left behind... "That means you gotta take all this down, though, Rubes."

"What?!" Looking gone-out, Ruby glanced back at the box, and then to Yang and Weiss again. "You can't be serious?!"

Though Weiss cast a sympathetic look in Ruby's direction, she shrugged. It would be a bit awkward if they left everything where it was. What she said was, "Can you hand me my scroll? I can at least carry that back."

Heaving a sigh, the younger sister reluctantly accepted. After all, she didn't do much of the cleaning when it was her turn, it seemed only fair. Retrieving it from the corner of the room, she handed it over to the woman in Yang's arms, getting straight back to work before Yang had even got moving. "I guess I'll catch you guys in a while, then."

"Guess so. Good luck."

Once they were through the door, Weiss glanced down at her scroll - and noticed the red light was on. When she flipped it open, she discovered that, as that would seem to have indicated, it was currently recording video.

"H-hey, wait a second!" she piped up - mostly to herself, but also to the woman carrying her. "How long has this been running? The whole time?!"

Yang could only continue to smirk as she made her way down the hallway once making sure it was clear. At least things were safe to discuss that way. "Let's see..." She looked up idly in thought. "I think we pressed record about thirty minutes ago? So just before you woke up..."

Though she felt a bit sick at learning this, she didn't have much room to talk. There were also a few pictures of Ruby on the same scroll that would turn Yang's stomach.

"You're such a freak," she settled on muttering grumpily - THEN turned the video off. If it was going to exist, she might as well end it by letting whoever watched it know exactly what she thought of the one who had insisted on recording the event. Which, she had no doubt, was the blonde bombshell.

"Hey, come on, it’s on _your_ phone and that’s all. It's not gonna get out of the little 'secret circle' thing we all got goin' on." Yang shrugged her shoulders, pulling the heiress in slightly closer with her words as she turned a corner. But speaking of said circle... "If that's still gonna be a thing, that is."

As she stashed the scroll, Weiss asked, "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Come on, surely you can't be _that_ oblivious?" But when met with a blank stare, the blonde bruiser rolled her eyes. "Can you really not tell that Ruby is into you real deep? Like, way more than just as fuck-buddies?"

"Ah." Lowering her gaze, the heiress took a few seconds to think about her words. Yes, she had inside information that confirmed the truth of that, but it wasn't Yang's place to know as much just yet. "I did suspect as much, yes. But it’s not the kind of thing you go around demanding to know from people."

"So that brings us to another question. How do you feel about her?" This time, any smug expressions, or indications she was about to make a joke had completely vanished. This was a matter she was very serious about, and wanted Weiss to know as such. After all, it was her sister that could end up getting hurt.

"How do I feel? What business is it of yours?" But the instant the question was out of her mouth - and it was a reflexive one - she knew the answer. "Right, sisters. Obviously." After a few minutes, she sighed and continued, "Well... I don't know. She's definitely become my favourite person here at Beacon, as much as that baffles me."

"That's it? She's just your favourite person here at the school?" The question only brought more silence. No doubt she was contemplating on things, on what she really wanted. "Look, Weiss." She took a deep breath in, one that could easily be felt by her seeing as Weiss was nestled right by her bosoms. "If you don't feel the same way about her, you need to tell her that. She's not gonna pull a Jaune and ask you five times. But the longer you wait, the harder it’ll be."

"Ruby would never ask me while playing a guitar," Weiss scoffed. As she did, however, something sank in: Ruby would never ask her out at all. She was too shy, and too worried about what the reaction would be. Unlike Jaune, who was completely reckless.

How _did_ she feel about Ruby? Out of anyone she'd ever known - not just at Beacon, but anywhere - she had the strongest feelings for her. But that didn't necessarily mean they were meant to be together forever. She needed to figure that out.

"As if Ruby could play the guitar." They were nearing the dormitories, the hallway leading to theirs and team JNPR's room was just in sight. It seemed an acceptable place to ease Weiss down to her feet. But before they walked back the rest of the way, Yang still had more to discuss. "Just so you know though, no matter how things go, no hard feelings about it, okay? We all said from the beginning this probably wouldn't be forever. So we might as well have fun in the time before we've all decided what we want, right?"

Nodding, Weiss staggered very slightly before finding more solid footing. She grimaced when she noticed the way the front of her skirt continued to tent, even after the long walk and distracting conversation, but there was no use worrying about it - they would merely have to wait until the drugs wore off.

"I know. And... I do appreciate that. I like both of you a lot, and the last thing I want is to hurt you, but... I've never had a significant other before. What do I know about that sort of thing?"

"You're asking the wrong girl about that, dude." Noticing the slight indent herself, Yang made sure to walk in front of the heiress. At least that way, she could serve as a distraction if anyone was to see them. She sighed, staring upward at the ceiling. "Longest relationship I've ever had was three days; shows what I know. But my dad always said to me, it takes time and patience. That they should be your best friend, that occasionally you cuddle in bed with."

"Yeah, that... sounds about right." Not watching what she was doing, she bumped into Yang's rear end with her erection when they reached their door and she stopped, and Weiss winced - it mostly just ached now rather than feeling pleasurable. "Oops! Sorry!"

Turning around again, now the smirk had returned. Yang Xiao Long was back in the building. "Dude, you can poke me with your disco stick when we're in the room, okay? Chill."

There was a pretty audible _smack!_ from Weiss facepalming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So yeah, that one was pretty pervy for sure, but we had fun writing it! The story's wrapping up, there are like 3 more bonus chapters before the grand finale chapter to close everything off (probably before the year is up, I know I know, it took us forever). Then you might just see some brand new fics on here!
> 
> NEXT TIME: Yang on the bottom? Can it really happen?


	28. BONUS 03: Breaking In Fluffykins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang takes her turn being the bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Bees Schnees: brief kidnapping-play, petplay, Dom/sub, name-calling, choke-collar, trampling, boot-licking, dirty pictures, fellatio, handjob, breast-fondling, anal fingering, swallowing, foot worship, tail plugs, armpit-fucking, cunnilingus, analingus, bad end (orgasm-wise), bukkake, masturbation. 
> 
> Plus, slight hints of Enabler.
> 
>  
> 
> _EXTRA WARNING: This chapter contains a bad orgasm-ending (IE, it's not very satisfying for spoiler reasons) and a fight right afterwards. The chapter overall does not end badly but if you can't handle that please exercise wisdom in whether or not you should read. There are more details in the post-chapter notes that WILL contain spoilers if you need to fast-forward to there to help you decide._

==Chapter 28

================== BONUS 03: Breaking In Fluffykins

Yet again, Professor Peach's lessons ended up with Yang having to stay behind. She'd forgotten another of her assignments; this one about the healing properties of saps from various trees in Vale. Completing it took an hour off her free time for the evening - an hour during which she was looking forward to spending time with Blake. And yet, when Blake was told about it, she didn't seem disappointed. She seemed rather… relieved? Or maybe “glad” was a better word. At least, that's what she gathered through the text, and it was hard to tell tone from that. Who knew what her feline friend was actually thinking?

Once detention was over, the freed bruiser was making her way back to the dorms only to receive yet another message through her scroll. Blake, once again. Maybe she had made other arrangements and wasn't feeling up to it after all, or maybe she was just asking her to meet her in the Library. But actually, it was neither of those things.

_Brought dinner back to the room to have here instead. Got you a special dessert to cheer you up as well ~_

Usually Yang would be straight on the ball, using that very line to begin flirting, begin exchanging sexy messages between each other. But having just let her down by being late, she suspected Blake wouldn't appreciate it. That was her frame of mind at least as she unlocked the door, swinging it open and pacing inside, only to then be stood completely still once she looked around the room.

No one was there. "…Hello?"

Two things happened in the darkened room at the same time. Firstly, that the door swung closed, extinguishing the last of the light. Secondly, something made of thick velvet was slipped over her head in one fluid motion. The velvet seemed to be heavier than normal, as well.

"H-Hey, what the-?!" Quickly patting at her neck, she found the strange length of material with her hands, hoping to figure out what it was in the darkness. There was something within it, something very hard. Upon further patting around the area just below her chin, she found a circular piece of metal.

"What the hell, guys?" she called out into the darkness. "We starting the party early?"

At that moment, hands pulled Yang's wrists behind her back and held them fast. Before she could react to that, a bright pinprick of light flared into being in front of her. It was a match - and a match held in the delicate hand of Blake Belladonna.

"No talking," Blake said in an even tone as the matchtip was pressed to the wicks of several candles, each in turn adding to the available light. It was still barely enough to see Blake's face as of yet. "You will speak when spoken to."

"You can't be serious." She could only just manage to make her out. Did she completely forget the part when they were supposed to be having dinner? "Wait, how the hell did you put this on my neck and then get over-"

Her words were cut off by the velvet around her neck tightening - or, more accurately, whatever was inside the velvet. It certainly felt stronger than any fabric she'd ever encountered.

"Silence!" snapped another voice - one decidedly less even-keeled. "Didn't you hear the woman?!"

 _"ACK!"_ Suddenly she was trying to move her hands up to the collar, only to realise again that they had been pinned in place. Barely able to breathe, she attempted to try and look around to who was behind her and confirm her suspicions. "W-Weiss...?" she barely managed to gasp out.

By now, the entire candelabra had been lit, and there was a more significant glow being cast. Therefore, when Blake paced back toward Yang, it was a bit more obvious what she was wearing.

Leather. A leather corset, elbow-length gloves, and thigh-high, heeled boots. Jet black and brand new. The top of the corset did nothing to cover her breasts, which were instead being held back by a lacy bra that left little to the imagination. A silk thong complemented that piece. A studded leather collar encircled her neck, but it had no loop for a leash; merely decorative.

"Are you still talking?" Blake said, voice remaining even, almost apathetic.

Yang found herself gobsmacked at the display before her. It was probably the most decadent she had ever seen Miss Belladonna. She wanted to reach forward, claim her for her own then and there. But there were two big things stopping her: the hand keeping her wrists together, and the strip of material squeezing what little breath she had away. The need to breathe was more urgent than her arousal, so she remained silent, closing her eyes tightly.

"Good." Blake took a step forward and reached toward Yang, her movements seeming as if they would be loving. Instead, she unbuttoned her jacket and slid it back along her arms. Another pair of hands tugged it the rest of the way off as Blake held her forearms fast, their chests still pressed together. Though not much could be felt through Yang's top and the bra, it was still quite close for comfort.

"Just another moment," the other voice said in a businesslike tone. Some sort of fabric was rustling around Yang's fingers now.

"Whu-" But as soon as she was about to question their actions, she stopped herself from talking. She'd already learnt that lesson; if she was to talk, whatever was around her neck would choke her again. So she allowed the girls to undress her; or even dress her to some degree. So she looked toward the eyes of yellow in front of her. The only thing she could see, really; not everyone was blessed with the ability of night vision.

The other figure behind her said, "There." Whatever they had done, her fists were tightly balled by force due to the leather encircling them completely, tied up around her wrists with some kind of tight cuff. It was impossible for her to use her fingers this way.

"Perfect. Now..." Blake stepped back, a long chain dangling between her and Yang's neck. Once she was far enough away, it became clear there was a smallish loop of leather at the other end that served as a handle. "What shall we name this bitch?"

Despite the collar, Yang scoffed. She could barely believe what she was hearing! Her own partner was degrading her with such an insult? Why would she ever do that? But when she found her hands were free, she brought them up to try and grasp the collar again, only to find she couldn't. Something was in the way; her hands were in some sort of binding of it's own. All she could do was take a look.

The easiest way to describe them would be as "thumbless mittens", but that wasn't what they looked like. _Paws_. Great paws that happened to be the same honey-yellow colour of her own hair.

"Do you like them?" Blake asked in a reasonable tone. "You may nod or shake your head."

"What do you think about 'Sparky'?" the person still behind Yang asked, bringing the topic back around for her partner in crime. "Or maybe 'Fifi', that one's cute."

Now Yang was beginning to realise what was happening. It was roleplaying in real space, beyond simple text messages to one another. Blake wanted her to be an obedient pet. And from the sounds of things, a dog specifically.

But with each name, she scowled, shaking her head at each one. "Oh, you don't like your paws?" Blake asked, mistaking what her reaction was aiming toward. "Well, then - you're going to get the name I was reserving for if you're especially... uncooperative."

With that, her fingers dipped into the top of one of her boots and withdrew a small, bone-shaped bit of metal and held it up for Yang to observe. In the feeble light of the room, she could barely make it out. But once she squinted, engraved upon its surface were two words: "Princess Fluffykins."

It was quite obvious that she did notice, when she pulled her head back and groaned in disgust. "Dude, if you think you're calling me _that_..."

"We are," Blake snapped, tugging on the leash again - which caused the collar to constrict, cutting off her breath as it did before. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"Besides," another pair of lips purred in her ear from behind, "I think it's adorable. Our widdle Princess Fwuffykins!"

Yet again she had her breath taken away. Was this to be her punishment every time she talked? To be choked if she didn’t let them treat her like a dog? It was barbaric! And yet...

And yet she could feel her sex beginning to heat up already. Words couldn't describe why, but being put in such a submissive place sent her on a different form of high. Perhaps it was the uncertainty of it, the ‘living in the moment’ aspect. Or perhaps it was the idea of having her power taken. Either way, she could feel her eyes closing tightly again, trying to pant to regain precious oxygen. Giving up on fighting back.

It was only a few seconds later when the pressure slackened, and Yang could breathe again. Apparently they wanted to drive the point home, not torture her needlessly. Right away she was gasping for breath, panting properly to regain what was lost. After waiting for a few seconds, Blake placed her free hand on her hip and smirked.

"Are you listening?"

So that was the idea, to choke her so she would act even more like a dog by panting. They were really into this idea. Nodding slowly, 'Fluffykins' opened her eyes, awaiting whatever fate lay ahead.

"Good girl," Blake said with a sarcastic warmth in her voice, reaching out to scratch behind Yang's ear briefly. "Okay, let’s really begin. Weiss, why don't you show our new pet what we wanted to show her?"

"Yes, why don't we?" A second later, a scroll was being held up on the opposite side from Blake's hand. Those were _definitely_ Weiss’s manicured nails. All that was on it was a small block of text, and one that was easily legible due to the lit screen:

‘ _You should have known this was coming after you kidnapped both myself AND Ruby, you lecherous deviant. However, this is just a game_ _and we would never want you to be truly hurt_ _. If you're fine with continuing, bark once; if not, bark three times_ _and we’ll set you free_ _. If you need it to stop at any time after we get started, say "That's my uncle", or if you can't speak, stomp or slap the floor three times. Reply now.’_

This was a more difficult decision than Yang cared to admit. The past two events had been her in control, even if she wasn't directly involved in Ruby's treatment. Having all control taken away, being subjected and humiliated, was equally as awful as it was intoxicating. The normally in-control bruiser both craved that and wanted it to all end. She'd been given safety signals, and a safety phrase. There were multiple options to end things should she need it. It all came down to the same motive: 'Live in the moment.'

Besides, as they had said, it was only fair to balance the scales like this; complaining would just make her look like a spoilsport. So she looked downward away from them both, saying shamefully and quietly, "Woof."

Unable to help themselves, even given the "atmosphere" they were hoping to maintain, both girls burst into laughter at hearing Yang bark so sullenly. Quickly thereafter, Blake managed to get hold of herself enough to ask, "What was that? Sorry, I couldn't quite make it out."

Yang rolled her eyes, scowling as she upped the volume. "Woof!" More laughter, which included Blake bracing herself against her knees to keep from toppling over. The other figure was now leaning against Yang's back, tittering weakly.

"Okay, okay," Blake managed to wheeze after a few minutes before clearing her throat. "Just... okay." They both took a few steadying breaths, and Blake attempted a more serious face, even if she wasn’t doing a great job. Yang herself couldn’t completely suppress a chagrined smile. "Princess Fluffykins, I don't know why you think it's proper for a dog to stand on its hind legs. Weiss, get to work."

"Right." The heiress now began to pull both Yang's top and her shorts off, paying no mind to whether or not she stretched anything out in her attempt to divest her of all clothing. Reluctantly, she obeyed. When Weiss pulled her tube top upward, she raised her arms. When Weiss pulled her shorts downward, she parted her legs, lifting one foot after the other to assist her. All that remained was her bra, and her underwear. That was, if she was allowed to keep them.

But in response to Blake's plea, she had began to lower herself, eventually sinking to her knees, where she placed her hands on the ground. Now she looked the part.

Well, almost. Blake examined her as she knelt there, pacing back and forth, heels clacking against the floor of their dorm room. The leash never left her hand. Finally, she reached down to Yang's back and flicked the clasp of the bra open, quickly and effortlessly. Given that Yang had been wearing a tube top, it had no shoulder straps, so it simply fell to the floor when its only support had been severed.

'Fluffykins' could only continue to stare at the floor. If she were to say anything, Blake or Weiss would punish her. One of the two. It excited her as much as it terrified her, but she wanted to try her best to play by the rules of this bizarre game. As long as Blake held the lead, she had no control over the situation. But at least she could express how she felt about it. Maybe if she did as much in her role...

Attempting just that, she very lightly growled under her breath.

“Hey!” A light thwack fell on the center of her bare back. At first it felt like a hand, but that wasn’t quite right - it wasn’t anything particularly solid or harmful, at any rate. “Bad dog, no growling at your masters!”

There was a small yelp. What else did they have now?! Chains, collars, rather alluring clothing, and now possibly a whip… did they buy out the entire sex store? But yet again, Yang fell silent, looking up toward her 'masters' questioningly. She needed more commands.

“Keep going,” Blake told Weiss simply, eyes still on the prostrated figure between them. As hands began to tug the panties downward, the raven-haired Faunus placed both fists on her hips. “Maybe we need to punish you with something other than just tugging on your collar... but what could we do?”

Naked and in the middle of the room for their viewing, Yang had little choice but to 'sit' and await what was coming to her. She felt even more vulnerable, considering she had taken the Dust antidote and was now open to any and all tortures they could visit upon her vagina. At least it meant they couldn’t try torturing her balls now. If they were going to use methods other than choking to get her to obey, how much worse was the ordeal about to get? Maybe she would even have to use one of the safety methods if it was to be much worse.

As her boots were removed, leaving her in nothing but the collar and the paws, Blake smiled darkly. “That gives me an idea. Here - show me how much you wish to obey your masters. Clean.”

Then one of her boots lifted so that the toe of it rested lightly against Yang’s forehead.

She drew backward at first. In the dim candle light, it wasn't possible for her to see just how clean the boots were from the start. If they were her usual boots she wore everything to, she was about to refuse. But the strong leather smell said otherwise: these were obviously new boots, and couldn't have gone much further then the room. Then there was the fact that Blake would never do anything so vile to her, would she? Easing her head forward, a small part of her tongue poked out of her mouth, where she only touched the boot at first to test.

“Oooh,” Weiss cooed from behind Yang, breaking character for that brief moment as she set the blonde’s boots aside. “Wasn’t sure she’d really do it.”

“Shh,” Blake bade her teammate softly before focusing back on Yang’s actions. “That’s it... I just want your tongue to shine them up a little for me.”

Although she growled once again, she continued. More of her tongue made its way from her mouth, touching the boot as she continued to 'clean' its surface. The taste of leather was the only thing she could think of in that moment.

"Good doggie!" Blake congratulated her with a wicked little grin. "Now, Weiss has some surprises for you."

As she stepped back, that particular activity concluded, there came a feeling of something sliding onto Yang's scalp. Something that felt like an Alice headband. At first, Yang wanted to reach up and bat whatever was placed on her head off. Not because of who was putting it on, but because it was touching her hair. In her submissive state, pulling her hair would only agitate her even more, make her less willing to obey. And whilst they were in control, that wasn't an option. So she accepted her fate, simply waiting for the rest of whatever Weiss had.

"There, how's that?" the heiress asked.

"Perfect," Blake breathed, clapping her hands together. Clearly, they were both enjoying themselves far too much, but things had just got started; no telling what turn the events would take from here on in. "Now, what's next? Shall we make her do tricks?"

What kind of tricks? Yang had already licked Blake's boots, surely that was enough? And what would Weiss make her do? The warning message Yang was presented with at the start wasn't exactly friendly, and suggested she was in for rather rough treatment. Yet the idea of being tortured made her sex begin to heat up again, so she eagerly awaited.

"Ask her to roll over," Weiss proposed, and there was the sound of heels echoing as Weiss paced just a tiny bit away. "Onto her back, so we can rub her belly like a good dog."

"Very well." Hands on her hips again, Blake commanded her new pet, "Roll onto your back, girl!"

Blinking in response, Yang scowled toward them both yet again. This really was a humiliating ordeal. But with the collar still around her neck, there was no way she could object without being choked again, or using the safety words and never finding out how far this would go. Leaning forward to lay down, she then rolled over, holding up her hands by her chin in an attempt to mimic what a dog would look like on its back. And the leash twirled as she rolled, enabling her to do so without her airway being cut off again. Once she was in that submissive position, she could more easily see Weiss towering over her.

As it turned out, the outfit the heiress had donned was almost identical to Blake's in every way except a few details - the most noticeable one being, all the materials were white instead of black. Also noticeable was the bulge in the front of her thong, one just barely shielded by the inadequate undergarment.

So Weiss was still under the effects of the Dust. Great. That certainly meant things were going to get rough at some point; Blake wasn't exactly the type to do things with Weiss just to make Yang jealous. Then again, she had been wrong before. Assuming they'd had enough of her on the ground, she rolled the rest of the way, returning to all fours the other side.

"Did we say you could get back up?!" Blake snapped, dropping to one knee and dragging the leash along with her, tugging Yang's neck in the direction from which she had just rolled.

"HUK!" She tried to gasp again, allowing the chain to pull her onto her back. Yet again, her hands returned to their position by her chin, and her legs bent slightly into that position also.

There was a nervous look on Weiss's face, worried about the gasp. But by the time Yang caught sight of it she was composing it into a more smug one - slipping back into her role. "Yes," she growled, stepping very lightly onto Yang's stomach. Apparently, her boots were of the open-toed variety, though the stiletto heel hurt no less for it. "That's better. Now, bitch... show us how much you wish to be let up!"

 _'And how am I supposed to do that when you're gonna choke me?!'_ That was what she wanted to say, and the only thing she could think of in her position. How was she going to do this? In the end, she tried to lean herself upward, 'pawing' at the foot on her stomach to try and show she wanted it off.

"Hmm," Blake muttered. "I don't know. What do you think, Weiss?"

"I think we're going to need more." After a few seconds of contemplation, Weiss stepped forward until she was standing on either side of Yang's waist - and stood on her stomach briefly to accomplish that. Luckily, her frame was slight enough that this didn't truly injure the blonde. "Are you a good doggie?"

They really were determined for her to get as much into the dog role as she could. Chest rising and falling rather rapidly, she looked between Blake and Weiss both, not knowing how to respond. That was when Weiss took out her scroll and pointed it down at Yang, snapping a picture. Then she frowned at the screen.

"Aww, come on. Get those paws up for mama! Let's see that tongue hanging out!"

Again, she aimed the camera lens at their pet. This time, Blake crouched down next to Yang's head, holding the leash very clearly in one hand and dipping her hand under the blonde's head, tilting it up very slightly so that her face and head was more visible. She really had no choice; Weiss was going to make a memory of this moment together. A memory of her humiliating position. She wanted to scream at them both… but that would give no results — not ones she wanted, at least. Besides, he didn’t have much room to talk after taking actual _video_ of what they did to her in the little box they constructed.

Giving in again before Blake could pull, she closed her eyes, letting her tongue out of her mouth as she panted louder for the camera, holding her 'paws' up that bit more. Another couple of snaps were taken. "Let me see those pretty violet eyes," Weiss pouted as she knelt down to get a closer shot. Behind her eyelids, said eyes were rolling. No escaping it after all. And so she opened them yet again, continuing her best impression as long as she could.

Another two snaps. Smiling to herself, Weiss observed her shots thus far. "Aww, they're really cute. Does the doggie wanna see how cute she is?"

When she turned the scroll around, the picture on display was of Yang with two furry dog ears poking up out of her golden locks, ones that perfectly matched the two paws that rested just above her generous, exposed bosoms. Her eyelashes were pinched shut in that particular shot, but Blake's amber orbs glowed up into the camera, a serene-yet-proud look on her features. Biting her lip, Yang observed the picture before her. From there, she could clearly see the collar, as well. If this photo were to get out, she could wave goodbye to any form of social life.

"Very cute," Blake purred, reaching down to pet the side of Yang's head - with the handle of the leash. Her other hand was still supporting it. "But she has been a bit disobedient today. Some gentle correction is in order."

"Yes, I think so. Besides, I'm not done taking pictures for my scrapbook!"

That provoked a different kind of reaction. She knew the exact kinds of pictures she had been taking before, those that didn't show faces, but weren't exactly flattering to a person. Those moments really were coming to bite her on the backside. The reaction? She closed her legs together, lowering them to the ground to try and hide her heated sex as best she could. Not that it would do much good.

"Ohhh, that wasn't quite what I had in mind," Weiss giggled when she felt the shifting behind her. Then she used her free hand to draw the taut underwear downward, allowing her semi-hard length to bounce out and against one side of the ample cleavage below.

Feeling it hit her breast, the blonde lowered her hands slightly. Her tongue had already disappeared into her mouth again, and all she could do was stare at the length upon her instead. The smug look grew on Weiss's features as she eased the fabric down further to nip it into place below the soft sack. Then she scooted a bit more forward.

"You will be needing that tongue, I think," she whispered as said sack came to rest on Yang's lips.

Frowning even more, Yang stared down at what was before her. She hadn't paid much attention to Weiss’s balls before, apart from the odd cupping every now and again. But Weiss was expecting her to lick them. Instead, she looked up toward Blake instead. Her true 'master'. She raised one of her eyebrows, as if to ask her.

Sensing that this was more about their relationship than a part of play, Blake merely nodded very slightly. She didn't want to break character too much, but understood why Yang would feel somewhat uncomfortable about paying Weiss this much attention in front of her.

"Hurry up! Aren't dogs supposed to want to lick everything?" Weiss demanded to know.

Having gained consent from her partner, she opened her mouth again to press her tongue up against the oddly flexible skin and begin to lap away, making sure to keep her teeth as far from them as possible. A soft sigh issued from Weiss's mouth as she was tended. After about a minute, she began to gently stroke her length, eyes closed in pleasure. Not that it was easily visible from Yang's vantage point.

"That's right," Blake said for her. She didn’t look entirely unaffected by watching Weiss herself, cheeks a little darker in the low light. "Do as your masters command you, and you will be handsomely rewarded."

Yang's own eyes began to flutter to a close. Continuing to lap at her over and over, her hands began to gradually fall from their upright position, gliding downward over her own chest, and just to her stomach. Of course with her fingers unable to be used, there was no way she could satisfy her own heat there. She just needed a better position to relax in.

"Awwww, poor baby," Blake sighed, though she didn't sound sincere. "Can't use those paws like you thought you could."

"Hmmmhh," Weiss gusted; it was probably supposed to be a sound of agreement, but instead it came out as a moan of pleasure. Her stroking had brought herself to full arousal, and it bobbed back and forth in the air as she gripped the base tightly, relishing Yang's attentions.

Opening one of her eyes, she tried to look up at Blake once again. Blake didn't expect to just stand and watch this for the entire evening, did she? But until she said otherwise, she could only continue to lap at the sack, applying that bit more pressure to push forward with her tongue to massage deeper into it. With no remark, Weiss slid backward until the tip of her shaft was pressing into Yang's chin. She held still for a moment - essentially, one heartbeat that was long enough to give Yang a chance to speak, should she so choose. Then she began to inch it forward.

"W-Wait..." But Yang did begin to speak. And she did want to ask some questions before things continued. Mainly, she wanted to pay more attention to Blake, or at least have more interactions with her. "Is this it? Y-You... don't want to be the one treating your… doggy?"

Weiss did falter; she stopped her progress and looked at Blake for any sort of sign. But Blake merely tugged on the collar, glaring down at Yang. "Bad doggie!" she snapped, frowning down. "Can't you see your master's friend needs you to gnaw on her bone? Isn't that what a bitch like you does?"

"R-right!" Weiss echoed, though clearly flustered.

Yet again she was being choked, quickly reaching up toward the collar to instinctively try and slacken it from her. But yet again, the paws stopped her from doing it. So she had to obey, or else call everything off. Leaning forward against the length on her lips, she opened her mouth to take it into her mouth, right away beginning to suck and lap at it. Anything to regain her breath once again. As thrilling as it was to feel her power being taken, she knew she wouldn't last too long.

Immediately, the pressure around her neck slackened, even as Weiss began moaning to display her evident pleasure at Yang's actions. Her hips shifted from side to side slightly, eyes closing, tongue flitting over her lips.

"Mmmm... that's it, doggie. Just like the last time we were in a situation like this one."

But she didn't want Weiss to have all the fun. Not at all. Not when Blake was clearly stood only observing. And then she remembered back, as Weiss mentioned, to when they had done this before. Yang had only ever been gentle in the past, using her tongue to tease and taunt and keeping teeth far away. But the first time the shoe was on the other foot; when Yang was the one with that anatomy, Weiss wasn't so kindly. In fact, she distinctly remembered teeth being involved.

If she was going to play the dog role, she was going to do it in a way that served revenge. Even if it would bring punishment, she wanted to prove a point. And so when Weiss began to pump herself outward, she allowed her teeth to scrape its surface slightly.

However, she got more than she bargained for. Weiss's immediate reaction, after gasping out in pain, was to withdraw and slap Yang across the face with the damp length. "How DARE you bite down! You've been trained better than that!"

Her eyes shut tightly. 'Fluffykins' really did not like that. That was fairly obvious when it brought a high pitched yelp from her, one that could be mistaken for a whimper.

"Easy now," Blake told Weiss, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're still breaking the bitch in. She's allowed to make a few mistakes."

"But this mistake hurt me!"

At that, Blake pulled an exaggerated frown and stoked Weiss's cheek. "Aww, poor thing. What can I do to make it better?" A few seconds passed. When Weiss didn't have a response, the Faunus leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, then began gradually moving her lips down toward her teammate's lips.

All in direct view of the pet itself. As she continued to lay on her back, she had no choice but to watch as her two teammates began to kiss right in front of her. It sent a thrill all throughout her body — not one of heat, but of jealousy. Yes, it wasn't official yet, but Blake was _Yang's_ . That's how she saw things, anyway. Seeing another woman kiss her in such a way, even one that she was _also_ intimate with, was driving her wild.

"So you see?" Blake breathed directly against Weiss's mouth… before drawing back enough to look down at Yang. Their lips had never truly engaged, but they had come within a hair's breadth of doing so, and Weiss looked dazed at how close they came. "There are more effective methods of discipline."

She didn't know what to do. If she showed she was angry, it meant they would have won, and they wouldn't let her live it down. Worse yet, it could mean a yank of the chain. If she showed she was enjoying it, not only would that be a slight lie, but they may even continue. In the end, she only took a few more deep breaths in to calm herself, trying to look indifferent to the situation.

Through all of this, Weiss had been unable to speak - but she sucked in a quick breath of surprise when Blake's hand pulled Weiss’s panties to the side, exposing her before her fingers wrapped around her length. Even if she was wearing a leather glove, a handjob was still a little unexpected from the other teammate. She stroked a few times idly - and judging from the way the heiress winced, did not do a careful or effective job of it - and then began to guide it back toward Yang's mouth.

“God, Blake,” Weiss breathed, voice thick with arousal. “You’re _way_ too good at this!”

"Is our pet ready to try this again?"

This time, Blake had commanded it. Blake was the one who was 'giving the dog a bone' this time, even if it wasn't hers to give. Because of that, she showed no further anger, no further annoyance of the matter. Instead, she brought it into her lips once again, taking it into her mouth as she did before, immediately applying her tongue to the underside.

A quiet moan from Weiss betrayed how much she liked Yang's technique, even if she still wasn't speaking. Blake smiled vaguely down at the display, slowly walking around to one side and stepping over to straddle her. Eventually, she dropped to all fours above Yang’s lower half, sinking out of sight behind Weiss's back, the cold leather of her long boots pressing against the blonde's hips.

Not that Yang could even see anymore. Weiss continued to pump herself in and out of her mouth, using her just for that purpose. Although she felt the cold leather against her sides, she couldn't even see what was happening if she darted her eyes downward in that direction. In an attempt to feel for the situation, the paws began to reach out again, until they found their place upon Blake's bosoms.

"Hey, that's not allowed," Blake said - but playfully, only gently pushing away the paws. "But if you're interested in playing with boobs..."

As the fingertips slid over one of Yang's breasts, they brushed against the underside of Weiss's hindquarters - which prompted a "H-HEY!" from her, paired with a slightly unwieldy thrust into Yang's mouth. Which in turn prompted a different kind of choking from Yang this time. She wasn't prepared for Weiss to suddenly thrust herself that far in such a short time, even if she had done it not all too long ago through a hole in the wall! This time when she pulled away, she tried to as gently as possible, so as not to anger the heiress, and turned her head away to cough.

"Excuse me?" Weiss demanded of her as she coughed. Her voice was sharp and reprimanding, but she also wasn't making any further moves until Yang had recovered. "Who told you that you were through?"

On the other hand, Blake was still gently kneading her ample chest with one hand, not doing any more than she had been before. As she brushed Weiss's soft sack on accident, causing her to gasp out in surprise again, she chuckled.

"Weiss, do you know how cute your butthole is when it clenches like that?"

The platinum-haired head whipped around to gape at her co-mistress. "I... are you kidding me?!"

Unable to help herself, Yang began to chuckle half way through her coughing. But when that only earnt her a scowl in response, she finally began to turn back, getting straight back to her previous work of fellating the heiress's length. Now, it was accompanied by the occasional moaning while she treated it, causing vibrations in her mouth the heiress would be able to feel on her length as she pumped again. Again, Weiss began to relax into the actions, doing her best to simply let her pet do the work rather than thrusting into her mouth. After a few more seconds, Blake chuckled again.

"What's so funny?!" Weiss burst out, frustrated with having the Faunus chortling behind her. A second later, however, she regretted asking. _"AAAHAH!"_

"This is funny," Blake murmured. When Weiss tipped forward onto her hands, stomach blocking out even more light from Yang's eyes, she laughed yet louder. "Hey, I thought you liked being touched back here - at least, Yang and Ruby seem to think you do."

And against the length, Yang was only beginning to laugh even more. Not that it was particularly a bad thing. It meant more vibrations for the heiress, more build up of warm liquid in there. As long as Weiss didn't thrust herself forward again, she assumed she could handle the rest.

Assumed being the main word.

"Damn it, Blake!" Weiss was growling as she squirmed. It made the length in Yang's mouth shift very slightly from side to side, perhaps not enough to gag her again but it definitely changed the sensation. It seemed that having her entrance prodded, when combined with the laughter all along her girth, was quite stimulating.

"What? I just figured it wasn't fair that everybody gets a turn in this ass but me."

"N-nobody said you got a turn! Seriously, I never even expressly gave anyone permission to- AH, hey, HEY, there's not enough lube for that!"

Feeling the heiress's balance above her starting to slip, she could tell another hard thrust was coming. Another when she would end up gagging and coughing. She couldn't exactly get Blake to stop either. So instead, she tried to build herself up to the sensation. Moving her paws to the insides of Weiss's legs to try and support her, she began to move her head even more forward onto the length, admitting more of it into her throat. Bit by bit to get used to it.

"Oooh," Weiss breathed unsteadily. "Yang, th-that's really- WOW, okay! Okay, you two, you proved your point!"

"Have we?" Blake asked as there was the sound of something going pop! that might have been the lid of a container. "You had a request a moment ago."

"Request? Oh wow, that's cold, y- BLAKE! Oh my God, I can't believe you!" The heiress's body was now stock still, obviously weathering an onslaught of new sensation. For the time being, Yang had time to further adjust her ability to handle what was within her mouth.

And she did. Bit by bit as Blake continued to tease and taunt Weiss with her fingers - at least she assumed that's what was happening, from the amount Weiss was squirming and moving against her hands - she worked the cock deeper and deeper into her throat. It wasn't long at all till she was at the full depth, taking the length completely. To show such an achievement, she left it there a while, to allow Weiss to feel the tightness of her.

And clearly, Weiss felt a deep appreciation. As she slowly began to move her hips very slightly, she did something she had done only rarely - squealed. A literal high-pitched squeal of mingling pleasure and distress.

"Blake!" she panted as her pelvis tilted and angled. "I... I thought we were s-supposed to be training Princess Fluffykins! Not me!"

"We're still training her, aren't we?" Blake chuckled, and the wet squelching sounds from so near Yang's head only seemed to increase in volume. "This is fun, too."

Now she had that to imagine. Blake overpowering Weiss Schnee, and it was all happening right in front of her. She only wished she could see it. But alas, she couldn't. And without drawing Weiss out of her mouth, there as no way she could. Submitting to that fact, she closed her eyes, simply trying to visualise what was happening as she moved her head back and forth, repeatedly taking Weiss in and out of her throat.

Within another minute, Weiss was a panting, squirming mess, thrusting harder than ever into the throat below her - which in turn tortured her even more when she accidentally moved the finger within herself. Blake seemed to simply be enjoying everything playing out before her, content to cause discomfort and chaos.

"It's... so much, when you t-touch there! You're gonna... gonna make me...!"

“Do you _really_ want me to stop?” When Weiss’s only response was a long moan, Blake chuckled and said, “That’s what I thought. Just keep going, Heiress.”

And they did. They were both going to push Weiss to her limit. Even if it was supposed to be Yang who was to be trained, both had double-teamed on Weiss. A situation she should have expected by now. Pushing herself to her own limit, she tried to let as much of Weiss's length into her mouth as possible, waiting for the inevitable throbbing.

Which came shortly thereafter, when Weiss did. Squealing loudly, she began spurting deep into Yang's throat as her sack continuously bounced off her chin, legs spread farther than ever. The wet sounds from behind her never stopped, but only seemed to increase when she reached her orgasm. It was a bit more than the last time when she was trapped in the box, but probably only because that had been her second of the evening. Tonight, it was her first.

Closing her eyes as tightly as possible, Yang made an effort to swallow every last drop. Just like last time, she had to suppress her urge to gag, or cough. But she managed, with flying colours. Once the throbbing was over, she began to push at Weiss's legs again slowly, trying her best to ease Weiss out of her mouth again.

But when Weiss was pushed backward, it was against an unmoving hand. Quickly thereafter, she let out a shaky squeal of pure discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked in a would-be innocent voice. "Thought you liked this particular activity."

"W-we were supposed to be doing this TO YANG!" Weiss growled weakly. An instant later, she began to back out of Yang's mouth at last, but sounded no less taxed.

Once finally free of it, Yang gasped in the fresh air, taking another moment while they were distracted to regain her breath. It was to be taken away a lot this evening. Too much if she was entirely honest with herself… But when she opened her eyes up to see Weiss's annoyed, yet oddly pleasured face, she could only begin to smirk once again, and laugh quietly to herself.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded of the woman below her. Around that time, Blake gently exited her, which caused her entire spine to whiplash. "NNNHhhhHHH!! Blake, I can't even believe you!"

"You’re welcome," she said dismissively as she stood, then handed the leash to the heiress. "You can handle the bitch for a moment while I clean up."

"Oh?" As Blake crossed the room, Weiss looked down at Yang with a malicious gleam in her eyes. Now the leash was in Weiss's hands. Suddenly, laughing at the heiress earlier and biting down on her sex was seeming like a huge huge mistake. All she could do was gulp as she looked up…

It seemed as if Weiss were indeed contemplating what she could do to her bitch while they were alone. As she stood, her still-wet cock bobbed around in the air, and the discomfort wasn't well-hidden by her expression. But regardless, she was trying to come up with something.

"You..." She fell silent, glancing over at where Blake was cleaning up her glove. At last, it seemed like she couldn't think of anything original. One of her sandal-boots came to rest between Yang's boobs. "Clean my boot, too!"

But when Yang looked to where she felt pressure being applied to her chest again, she saw only a foot, and toes in her general direction. Even if it meant something bad would happen for sure, she made the probably unwise comment, "What boot?"

Face tightening, Weiss's foot drew back rapidly - and she forced herself to pause, take a few breaths, and then steadily bring the sole forward and a casual pace to hover directly above Yang's face. At least she had avoided stomping on her. "This boot, you dolt!"

There was the boot. Or more, the shape of a boot around her leg. There wasn't really much actual boot at all. Needless to say, she could tell Weiss was angry. Rolling her eyes, she leaned herself forward again, holding her tongue out to press against Weiss's toes, licking them rather firmly.

At that, the heiress shivered and pulled a face of mild discomfort. "Okay, well that's not what I… had in... hmm." After a few seconds, she seemed to relax into it, watching Yang's tongue begin to work between them. "Well, this is certainly something I never expected to experience - but then again, I've never had a doggie before."

Working her way between the bigger toe and the next one to it, she looked upward toward the heiress again to gauge her reaction. But on doing so, noticed something else rather odd. She was still hard. Maybe getting Blake to research the Dust compounds for sustaining an erection longer than normal wasn't the best idea, especially if she was using it yet again.

Nearly a minute passed before Weiss even looked down at Yang again, so captivated was she by the gentle sensation of having her toes licked. A few little “hmm”s and “ooh”s floated out along the way. When she did look down, she noticed her eyes on the cock, and smiled softly. "What is it, baby? Does Princess Fluffykins miss her bone?"

The eyes then rejoined hers again once Weiss commented on it. She didn't particularly want to take it in her mouth twice this evening, not after the first time produced so much for her to swallow. To try and divert her attention long enough for Blake to come back, she moved on to the next toe, eagerly lapping at the soft, pristine flesh there. After all, an heiress like her certainly kept her feet pampered.

"You really seem to like the taste of my coconut scrub," Weiss chuckled, as if giving Yang an excuse for her behaviour. Rather a nice gesture, considering the circumstances. "And I have to admit, I expected this to tickle a lot more than it does..." Again, the length bounced back and forth as she shifted her stance, shifting her weight to the other leg before bringing her as-yet-untended foot up to Yang's face. "Be a good girl, and your masters might reward you."

'Princess Fluffykins' liked the sound of that. Both masters rewarding her was a promising-sounding bargain. Maybe Blake would have more parts to play rather than pulling the chain, and perhaps Weiss would use the length in her ready-and-waiting sex. She didn't know, but was clearly excited.

And what did dogs do when they were excited? Wag their tails. But she had no tail to wag. So when she began to lick the other foot, Yang tried to wiggle her hips side to side, mimicking for if she did have one. Weiss let out a soft sigh at the sensation, even though she seemed simultaneously confounded by this turn of events. But when the wiggling back and forth persisted, she eventually noticed and laughed very quietly.

"What on Remnant are you doing down there, anyway?"

"Trying to wag her tail," Blake remarked as she rejoined them. "I was bringing you something that would aid in that... but it looks to me like the two of you are already busy with something."

Although, Yang had just about finished. With a final lick of Weiss's smaller toes, she backed away from them again, looking back up to her masters. Considering she had heard Blake's voice, she was even more excited, and so continued to keep her hips moving side to side. 'Something that would aid in that' - what did that comment mean? There was no physical way anything could help anymore, she was able to wiggle her hips easier. All the tail required was imagination. Or did it?

"A little something I found while I was picking up these outfits," Blake said as she held up a strange object indeed. It looked like a rounded and misshapen egg with a length of fur dangling from it. "Thought it would make the perfect accent."

"What is that?" Weiss asked quietly as she stepped back and to one side of Yang.

"A butt plug," Yang answered for them, eyes widening upon the sight. She knew exactly what that was, and exactly from there what Blake was intending to do. Yet to try it herself, Yang was both nervous, and eager to see if she’d like it now that she’d been teased a tiny bit back there. But realising her masters may not like that she talked, she hunched her shoulders. "I-I mean... Arf."

Blake glanced down at her with a slight frown, but seemed to decide that Yang correcting herself was enough. "Yes, 'arf'. Now... is the puppy going to be good and allow us to decorate her? Unless she wants to go back to Weiss’s tasty wittle tootsies."

“Does Fluffykins want my tootsies again?” Weiss cooed in the baby-voice she normally reserved for Zwei, though she made no move to return her boots to Yang’s face. “Does she, does she?”

But Yang was distracted. At least now she knew what the lube was for; not for taking Weiss even if it got used for that purpose, but for putting the tail in safely. This was the first time anything was going to go inside that forbidden area apart from a finger tip. And Weiss was going to witness it, as well. Waiting for Weiss to step off her, she rolled back over to her bellies, standing herself on all fours once more, giving a small nod.

"Good girl," Weiss soothed her as she petted her hair gently. It seemed this was going to be her main role while Blake tended to business in the back.

“Here we go again,” Blake said as a cold, wet finger brushed very lightly against the tightly-puckered area, making 'Princess Fluffykins' shudder. Both with delight, and from how cold the finger was. But the thing that surprised her most, was how the hand on her hair made her feel. It felt...

Calming. Considering Yang never let anyone pull her hair, having it touched and petted was bringing her heart rate down significantly, keeping her grounded. Maybe she really had assumed the role of a dog for this event, considering she was so desperate for attention. Showing so, she began to rub her head against the hand more eagerly.

A soft sound came from Weiss's throat when she noticed this reaction. Perhaps one of mingling pleasure and regret. Apropos of seemingly nothing, she turned and said over her shoulder, "Um... is it going alright back there?"

"Good so far," Blake laughed, seeming to know that Weiss was asking out of concern for their "pet". "Haven't even started really. But I'm getting there."

"Yes, excellent. Carry on." And her hand fell to Yang's crown and began its gentle glide downward again, hair sliding easily along the well-tanned leather.

If Blake wasn't teasing and taunting the muscle back there, Yang would be moving her hips side to side once again to show her contentment. But that option was out of order, for now. As things were, the attention given to her backside was rather relaxing too. She could feel herself loosening up, giving enough space for Blake to prepare her, all whilst the hand stroking her kept her calm enough to eagerly accept what was coming. That she hoped would be soon.

Indeed, a few moments later, a gentle pressure found its way into her darker opening, pushing ever so gently. As the slick finger began to advance, there was a chuckle of mingling fascination and satisfaction from Blake; Yang was opening up after all.

"Mmhh," Weiss couldn't help but say in approval as she continued petting, kneeling down next to her pet. This caused her rigid length to press very gently against the side of one of the pendulous breasts below, and she shivered slightly when she noticed that sensation.

Now Blake was actually inside. In that moment, she had to pause completely, concentrating on keeping her back end completely still. The sensation was very odd to Yang. It was uncomfortable, yet pleasing. It seemed to make her heart beat faster again, just after she'd calmed down. Not only that, but it made her sex below heat up to no end. She would have to sort that out soon...

At last, the finger was replaced by something else - something larger, more round. As its lubed surface slowly began to make its way inside, another hand fell to gently caress the neighbouring smooth globe that was her hindcheek. Regardless of their play, of who was the master and who was the animal to be subjugated, they both knew taking something in there was unusual, and not easy the first time. The progress was agonizingly slow but eventually, the widest part simply slipped through the taut ring of muscle.

Right away, Yang found herself gasping as the sensation hit her. It was in. She could feel the slight tickley sensation of fur against her cheeks, but that was nothing compared to what she could feel inside. _Full_. That was the only word she had to describe it. 'Testing' the new presence, she tried to clench her muscles around it, but that only forced yet another gasp from her, and the tail to twitch slightly. Already it was sending shivers down her spine.

Beyond her control, she found herself whispering, despite the consequences, "It's so big..."

"Dogs don't speak unless asked to speak!" Blake snapped, her hand coming down to smack her flank lightly. It wasn't too close to the new "tail", but in a close enough area that it might affect that. Which it did. In fact, it made Yang yelp out rather loudly, causing an instinctive clenching of said area. And that coaxed a new sound from her this evening. The first of many. A moan at last.

The sound brought another, similar one from Weiss - who was still grinding very slightly against her breast, hips shifting back and forth as her hand pet her hair. "Ooh, sounds to me as if she likes her new toy, Blake."

"Agreed. And you should see this..." Following that, her free hand drifted down and slid against the wet folds below the tail. "Soaking wet."

"Hah... Hah..." Both a fusion of panting and moaning, Yang was nearly beyond her limit. How could she be expected to think when her rear end was filled like that? Or when soft fingers were beginning to tease her sodden folds? She couldn't. She could only continue to pant and gasp as she was touched.

Though, that gave her an idea. Now she wiggled her hips only slightly, but in turn that made the tail sway. She could show her excitement.

"Chomping at the bit!" Blake chuckled, ramping up her strokes of the aching flesh. "Is this what you want? For me to finish you right here, right now?"

Moaning out yet again, she looked around to Blake. She appeared completely dazed. Dazed with lust. And that offer made things even harder. She knew Blake would. She knew Blake would give her mercy and finish her there and now; but that would leave her short. Why waste the effort and time Weiss and Blake put into this game to just blow it all on one go? Whereas if she waited while the tail was still in, that pleasure would only grow more toward the end.

"D-don't..." She could barely think straight. Licking her lips, she tried to compose herself again. "D-don't you want me… to do more tricks first?"

Another slap across the side of her ass. This time, Blake didn't even bother speaking - she merely did it, and then continued to stroke along her folds more and more roughly, as if it were a job to bring her to climax as fast as possible. Leaving the tail-plug where it was, her other hand reached through to rub her clit in circles.

Meanwhile, Weiss had begun to scoot forward. Without ever giving it conscious thought, her still-rigid cock found its way into the soft flesh between Yang's arm and her breast, and proceeded to thrust into the crevice there. The hand never stopped petting her hair, of course; this was almost an afterthought, a consequence of her heightened level of arousal.

Another yelp, and then far more moaning! Blake wasn't giving her a choice, she was going to make Yang's finish come as soon as she could, without that time to build it up into something more intense. And not only that, Weiss was using both her breast and arm to finish once more as well!

"S-shit!" She couldn't help but moan out, yet again clenching on what was behind her as Blake continued the intense stroking. Just what was she getting out of this part anyway?!

"That's right!" Blake half-purred, half-growled as her merciless hands continued their relentless punishment of her pet's flesh. "I want to hear you moan - want to hear you howl!"

"AH! Hah! B-Blake! I-I…" Her mind was so full of arousal she couldn't even string her sentence together. She wanted to beg for her to slow down, to allow her to at least finish with a decent enough orgasm. But she wasn't allowed. This was only the beginning.

And already she could feel her stomach tightening and her orgasm coming. Just a few more strokes would be all it would take, that much was obvious by her panting and the few beads of sweat.

Meanwhile, Weiss was groaning as she leaned more earnestly into her thrusting into Yang's underarm, grunting like an animal herself. However, Blake couldn't be any less concerned if she tried. All of her entire focus was on all ten fingers bringing Yang to her climax hard as she could.

And just as Blake commanded, there it was. Her finish. Giving in to Blake's command of 'hearing her howl', she let out a loud call at the same time her muscles tightened up below. Including on the plug itself. For reasons she didn't know, that helped her orgasm grow even stronger, as well as arouse her even more. Even after her loud yelling, after she was finished, she was still hopelessly aroused. Was that Blake's aim? To get her off multiple times?

Both hearing and feeling the climax, Blake let out a quiet, self-satisfied chuckle as one hand removed from her clit, the other still very lazily caressing her soft petals. "Somebody really needed that."

"How... does _this_ feel good? It's... it's absurd!" Weiss demanded, mostly to herself, as she continued to thrust dazedly. A second later, she yelped out, "Ah!"

"Quit fucking her armpit," Blake snapped as her scolding hand flashed out across the heiress's behind. "We have other work to do."

So it was Blake's goal. Yang was to finish more than once this evening, and possibly even more than she ever had in one sitting. Both were going to use her moment of weakness to their advantage. As she felt Weiss's sex continually pushing up against her armpit, she let out an animalistic growl, moving her arm forward so there would be no pressure. One way to wind her up at least.

Feeling that shift of the arm, combined with the brief spanking, seemed to snap Weiss out of it, and she scooted backward. "Sorry..."

"Right." Blake stood, still holding her leash as she walked around to face Yang again. The fingers of her leather gloves shone with the wetness from before as they gripped the reins. For a moment, she simply gazed down at Yang, as if waiting to see what she would do.

What was so intoxicating about this? Was it that Blake was completely and utterly dominating her today? Or something more? Either way, seeing she had her hands on the chain again brought a smile to her lips between the panting. Like a dog, she stood still, waiting for further commands from her masters. Now she had orgasmed once, she was eager to do more.

Seeing the reaction, Blake seemed pleased by it. Then she tugged the leash - very gently, just as a prompt. Tugged it toward herself. Although it did tighten against her throat that slight bit, it did what was intended. Prompted her to move toward her master while on all fours. Each time she moved her back legs, she could feel it tugging at the plug in all different manners. While the sensation seemed to make her growl slightly in pleasure, it also helped make the tail swish from side to side for her amusement.

For a few seconds, Blake continued to walk backward, guiding Yang across the room. It was a sight to behold, the normally-proud bruiser on a leash with a previously-nonexistent tail sticking out from her posterior. But, If the vague grunts of enjoyment from Weiss were any indication, not an altogether unpleasant sight.

"Good girl," Blake sighed as she sat primly on the very edge of the bed. Her legs sat quite open, not troubling to be ladylike. Then she patted one thigh and said, "Paws up!"

And just like an obedient lapdog, Yang quickly crawled over to the spot, obediently 'standing' up on her knees between Blake's legs. She didn't dare go down and sit on her calves, knowing it would bring all kinds of strange sensations to her muscles around the plugs. So, keeping her 'back paws' to the ground, she hopped her hands onto Blake's thigh, holding it to support her position.

Grinning, Blake took a calculated risk - she scratched behind Yang's ears again, knowing she would be playing havoc with her hair. It wasn't altogether rough, just a bit rougher than Weiss had treated her. "Good, good girl! Look at you, so obedient!"

Though not unwelcome, it made the blonde's eyes squint. She knew Blake wouldn't pull, but this was going to mess it up a lot more than petting it would. Which anyone who knew Yang would know was still a bad move. But after a short while, she began to lean into the scratching, yet again trying to move her hips side to side to shift her tail back and forth. Not only that, but she opened her mouth slightly, giving a slightly more cheerful expression as she panted.

"That's it... that's my Princess Fluffykins. Good dog." Then her legs began to drift further apart as her other hand reached in and, without giving it any undue attention, nipping the fabric to one side. The scent of arousal filled the air between them and mingled with that of Yang's, but she simply raised the hand and began to pet along Yang's shoulder as she kept scratching.

Through her dazed expression, both of mingling joy and arousal, she caught the scent of Blake's own heat. She wasn't the only one desperate to finish tonight it seemed. Maybe everyone was going to finish more than once. She desperately wanted to reach straight down, plunge two fingers into the opening. But of course, the gloves were in the way. What could she use?

And that's when she had a thought: "Does master want Fluffykins to taste?" It was worth the risk of displeasing her master to get a solid answer immediately.

Instead of answering, Blake nodded and continued to pet Yang. However, she didn't force her; merely allowed the way to remain open. Nodding, she moved her 'paws' to either side her thighs instead, making sure she was facing Blake a moment. Although, 'standing' meant she couldn't reach to where Blake wanted her to lick. She had to sit down.

Easing herself gently to sit on her knees, she let out another soft moan when she felt pressure around the plug, having to squint her eyes upon doing so. It felt so strange! But she had no time to get used to it. Only time to begin to satisfy her master. Once taking a few breaths to compose herself, she began to lean into the arousal of her master, keeping eye contact with her as she allowed herself to lap at the heat below.

"Oooh," drifted from the Faunus's lips easily, eagerly. The arm that had been petting her hair went back to lean against the bed, bracing her upward as she began to relax into the sensation of an all-consuming mouth on her sex. It was most certainly sodden, having enjoyed watching everything play out from the moment they began to strip their pet until now. With each lap, Yang could feel it, taste it. Lapping from side to side, she made sure to treat each of her folds first, giving them their necessary attention before anything else. Blake was completely soaked with her own juices in preparation for this. And those juices were being lapped right up by the blonde bruiser. One who had allowed herself to become the most submissive of servants tonight. To be her pet.

From this angle, she couldn't keep track of Weiss's activities either. Which meant that it came as some surprise when another pair of hands began to caress her soft ribcage on either side, smoothing down to her rump and then back up to either side of her chest. Blake, however, simply allowed Yang to do what she had been commissioned to do: give her every attention over to her eventual climax with her skilled, flawless mouth.

Yet another thing to make Yang gasp, and in doing so, breathe in the scent of her master. A scent of saltiness, yet oddly sweet, one that she needed all the more of. So then she began to move her tongue upward, paying attention to the small nub atop Blake's sex this time, knowing she would enjoy it far more now that she had the build up for it. Either way, she was completely distracted. Weiss could do whatever she wanted.

"OH!" Blake moaned, seizing slightly when she felt her clit being lavished. "Oh, Yang - that's what I wanted, right there! YES!"

The hands were still lavishing the blonde's body, however. As they drifted down to caress her stomach, toy with her chest, a thick hardness could be felt pressing against Yang's hindquarters. She definitely remained as interested in climaxing again as she had been moments before when using her underarm as an atypical source of pleasure. Simply allowing her eyes to close, Yang pushed apart the legs of her master even more, baring more of her to the open air as she licked the delicate nub over and over. The only thing she wished was to have fingers available, fingers to push inside while paying attention to her clit. But the gloves made that impossible. She'd simply have to continue.

As she felt Weiss begin to press herself against her back, she shifted herself backward slightly. A small gesture, but enough to show the heiress that she wasn't ignoring her. After a minute or more of this attention being paid to the two with no cock, the one with a cock decided it was time to lavish attention of another variety. Scooting back slightly, she rubbed her hands up and down Yang's thighs a few times, just for good measure. Then one of her hands grasped the tail and began to tug very gently straight upward.

"U-UUUHHH?!"

In the middle of another lap around Blake's clit, she faltered. The hand was yet again moving that plug's position around inside her. It sent more shivers down her spine, even more so when she began to move her legs slowly, to stand herself back onto her knees again. But each action was making her pant even more against Blake's sex, making her sweat yet again. She needed satisfying again. Soon.

Though Blake did budge up slightly at Yang's sudden movements and outcry, she mostly allowed herself to remain relaxed, thoroughly basking in the attention to her pungent arousal. But she could also watch with detached bemusement as Weiss's head slowly dipped down below the "tail" she had just utilized as a handle, and could tell when she angled her head just so she could perform the same action as Yang - albeit upside-down.

She must have been dreaming. Here she was, dressed up like a dog, tail and all, between two women, one licking her sex while she licked another. If someone had said to her she would be in that situation a year ago, she'd have called them crazy. Yet there she was, moaning against Blake's clit over and over as Weiss began to treat her own, quivering yet again with joy.

Before long, however, the attentions with a tongue in her warm sex retreated, and there was shifting behind them as Weiss's knees brushed past Yang's feet and calves. After a moment, something much more solid was pressing up against her ready and waiting wetness. For a short moment, Yang had to stop her own attentions to her master, allowing herself a quick glance behind to see the heiress. She was going to take her yet again this evening, this time in her other pair of lips; where she was supposed to be.

Yet again, she clenched down into the plug into response, making it twitch for the heiress's amusement, before turning back to Blake. "S-sorry, Master, I- Fluffykins wanted to see."

"Fluffykins is… easily distracted," Blake reprimanded her gently. Then she clamped her fingers down on the back of her neck and forcibly dragged her head back to the task this time. "You aren't done here."

Blinking in surprise, she quickly kept her eye contact straight back to Blake's again, gauging her reaction this time with each lick she made of the area. The question was, should she change her tactics this time? Thinking it a good idea, on her next lick, she no longer paid it to her clit, but lower. This time, when she lapped at her, she attempted to circle the entrance she found there.

The next moan from the Faunus was much longer, more relaxed. The nerve endings were so much less heightened in that area that she was able to enjoy herself in a more relaxed fashion. But Weiss had not backed off in her advances. Slowly but surely, the thick, hot length was pushing its way into Yang's waiting body, and a long, shuddering groan erupted from its owner.

"Ohhhh, yeah. That's much better!"

Sure enough, just as she had began to lap Blake again, she was moaning once more. Now, there was something in both of those lower entrances, something she never thought she'd experience. Never before had she felt so filled! Parting her legs slightly more, she took a moment to take in more deep breaths to calm herself. If Weiss was to go too fast while both places were full, she was sure she'd be overstimulated. Slow, steady pace. Once sure she was calm enough, she began to lap at Blake's sex again, pressing her mouth up against the inner folds to try and slide her tongue inside.

Little by little, one of Blake's legs began to hike its way up until the sole of her boot, which Yang had tried so hard to keep clean, was resting gently against the blonde’s shoulder, holding her open yet more for the tongue to do its magic. Her sounds grew more and more unencumbered, which was so unusual for the Faunus but had become slightly more commonplace the longer she and her battle partner were together.

At the other end, the length was all the way inside, and Weiss's hips began to shift back and forth experimentally. Not yet was she thrusting, but that would likely come soon. Yang's eyes began to close once more. This was so much inside her. An all new experience of which she hadn't a clue how to feel about. It was good, definitely. But could she actually handle it? She was going to find out. Soon.

Sliding her tongue into the Faunus's sex, she attempted thrusting movements of her own, pulsing her tongue in and out of her at a reasonable pace. Over and over, trying to lap at a different area each time. She wanted to make this something to remember.

While Blake's reaction was to only enjoy the moment, rolling her hips forward into the exploratory tongue, it seemed Weiss had another agenda. Just after she began to slide outward again, she cleared her throat.

"Seems familiar, doesn't it, Blake?" No answer from the Faunus; she was preoccupied. "Something that happened to me once... being sandwiched between two women. Interesting how things turn out."

“Weiss...” Blake’s sigh was a little weary, as if she had been hoping they could all just get off and leave it at that, but she didn’t seem to have much brainpower to spare on admonishing the other ‘master’. Not with Yang going down on her so vigorously.

But Yang was paying attention. Easing one eye open didn't do much good to look behind and try to see the look on Weiss's face, but either way, she was listening to every word. And resenting it. This really was Weiss's revenge for kidnapping her and Ruby at different points. But as ‘revenges’ went, it was pretty tame.

Or so she thought.

Feeling the length slide outward, she tried to brace herself as best she could, paws on the Faunus's legs trying to grip tightly as she prepared for what was coming. And she got it; Weiss slid forward at a slightly faster speed than before until she was all the way inside. “UUUNNNH!" Yang cried at the rough thrust.

However, there was a larger purpose for her leaning forward, apparently. "I have a present for you," Weiss told her in a low, sultry tone, voice much closer than before.

Right against Blake's sex, she found herself moaning yet again, tightly closing her eyes for a moment more. Thanks to the tail, her sex felt tighter. Why was something in her ass making something inside her main entrance seem so much bigger? It made no sense! But it was. And she felt the pleasure welling through her veins again. But as soon as a present was mentioned, her eyes opened slightly again, only for her to notice something being set up nearby. A scroll?

"Thought you might appreciate the view."

The screen being held up next to Yang's face displayed creamy white hips and thighs framing the entirety of it, and right in the center was an erect cock - from the angle it was taken, apparently hanging downward against a backdrop of a smooth stomach. Above this was an anus that had been partially opened, allowing a view of the sensitive skin inside.

That wasn't what she expected at all. Weiss never seemed the type to have porn on her scroll, especially not of random men. Although, the view it provided was certainly helping her along. As Weiss thrust in and out, she stared intently at the photo for a few moments, seeming to smirk against Blake's sex as she looked. It wasn't often she could say someone was giving her a picture to help get her off _while_ having at it. Truly a unique experience.

As Weiss began to up her pace, she said, "Here..." and thumbed the display, zooming in slightly more on the vital parts. The cock was quite rigid and thick, the sack smooth and hairless. All of the skin was indeed without flaw. From the way Weiss was ramping up her speed, panting and straining, she was enjoying the picture just as much as Yang. “Hot, right?”

"Fuck," Blake panted weakly. For one, she wasn't even glancing at the scroll; all of her attention was focused on the tongue that was driving her wild, even if it was slightly distracted at the moment.

But no distraction could put Yang off. She knew it wasn't a good idea to disobey her master, especially not since she still had the handle of the choke chain in her spare hand. In fact, her distraction was working in favour of Blake, as it encouraged her to ramp the speed of her tongue up. Shuddering again in delight, she knew what was coming. After all, she'd just experienced it a few minutes ago. A second finish was getting closer, a lot faster.

All thanks to an image on Weiss's phone. _'_ _He’s_ _kinda cute,'_ Yang thought to herself, admiring the form . _'_ _Girly dude like him._ _I'd love to have taken the Dust, hit that ass from the back… maybe even gone down on that D._ _But I’m more than happy with the girls I’m with now._ _'_

"Yeah? Does Princess Fluffykins like- like that?" Weiss was panting around the neighbourhood of her hair as she began to slam into her over and over, now holding onto Blake's leather-clad ankle with her other hand to help brace herself upward. "I definitely do! It's... mmhhh, when I saw it the first time, I was so turned on! Wouldn't you... like to take some Dust again and… and go to town?"

Each time Weiss slammed herself forward, it smacked against the plug. Over and over, it felt like there were two lengths inside her, both filling her and driving her wild. And visualising just as Weiss described wasn't so bad either; Yang never saw herself as one to go for submissive men, but then again, she’d never expected to find herself dating women, either. And yet the idea of her being the dominant one on top of this guy in the image was making her stomach tighten all the more. And knowing she and Weiss were sharing the same fantasy…

 _'Wait…'_ Then the cogs began to turn in Yang's head slightly. Although she continued to push her tongue in and out of Blake at the quick speed, she moved her head to one side, managing to face Weiss side on, raising an eyebrow to question: _'The FIRST time? Just how many times has she used this?'_

But Weiss was beyond noticing Yang's expression. Her entire being was focused on filling her over and over, raking the hot length against her inner walls and driving both of them toward a second orgasm. She had eyes only for the screen in that moment.

That is, until a particularly sound lick upward toward Blake's clit made her gasp "NNHHhhh, oh my GOD!", and spasm more than usual, nearly pulling the leg away that the heiress was using for balance. Weiss bobbled to maintain her upright position, but barely so; then she was back to pounding into her at breakneck speed, this time going flat-out, no head for anything but the feeling of warmth around her. Her climax wasn't far off now.

However, something else had changed without her noticing. In the mild commotion, her thumb had accidentally twitched the screen of her scroll to another picture - one almost the same as the first, taken from the same angle but slightly further back. Now a decently-sized breast could be glimpsed on either side of the rigid cock. Beyond that was a chin, and a shock of red-and-brown hair that hung past.

That wasn't a man at all. That was a woman. Trans, perhaps, but certainly someone who presented themselves as a woman, considering the lack of hair anywhere on the body apart from atop the head and the soft breast now in view. Yang might have thought it was Weiss if not for the size of the boobs. She was pretty hot, and that made Yang even hotter to look at her, since lately she was more inclined toward women than men. _Definitely_ wouldn’t mind being on top of her OR underneath now. It also made more sense of how Weiss would have bothered to look for this, given that she was even _less_ interested in boys.

‘ _What a hottie,’_ she thought to herself as the cock began to drag her closer and closer to her orgasm, as she sucked on Blake’s clit for a moment. _‘Wonder if she’d be into another girl like her?’_

But her mind wouldn’t stop pondering the unlikely situation. Were there really that many women with dicks in Remnant that it was so easy to find pictures of them in such compromising positions? Especially ones with such trademark two-tone hair… and looking at said hair, she noticed something very unsettling to her. The penny dropped. Weiss hadn’t been searching for porn at all. There was only one person she knew who had hair that was both red and brown. Only one person who could possibly have that equipment despite how she was born.

_'Ruby.'_

But before she could even dwell on that fact, everything had gotten to be too much. The mental image based upon the one on the scroll, the cock thrusting its way into her over and over again, the scent and taste of Blake had brought her to her limit. Before she could scream or protest, she found herself coming harder than ever, shuddering violently. Even her tongue began to shake as it circled Blake's clit again and again.

She'd just gotten off while looking at a dirty picture of her _own sister._

"OH! Oh, Yang, yes!" Blake was moaning, nearly there herself and completely oblivious to what had played out in front of her. "Yeah, th-that's it! That's- NNNHHHAAAH!" Then she was writhing and squirming underneath Yang's tongue, even as she was still moaning from her own climax. The sounds of their voices pitched high and mingled into a din of ecstasy.

"I'm c-coming again!" Weiss announced an instant later, ramping up her speed until she was rubbing Yang raw as Blake slowly began to flutter down from the heights of her orgasm. "J-just a f-few more seconds! Just... a- a-"

"THAT'S MY SISTER!"

It wasn't quite the safety word, but needless to say, a phrase to end the activities was yelled out, in the most furious voice any of them had ever heard from Yang before. Even without her hair being pulled, her eyes had turned red, her hair had started to glow. She was a creature out of her mind with fury.

What happened next only took a few short seconds. She pulled her body away from Weiss completely, drawing her out, then pushing herself away from Blake to give the force to turn herself around, only for her to then crash her covered hands into Weiss's shoulders, and push her straight backwards, slamming her into the ground. She was beyond caring that Weiss hadn't finished, or that she was just about to. She was too blinded by rage.

However, for the very same reason Yang had just climaxed - sheer surprise - Weiss was barely able to utter a "YANG I'M-" before thick white seed was bursting from the end of her cock, spraying itself up and all over the enraged woman's stomach, even onto her tits. The look on her delicate features was completely devoid of pleasure by now, but it was still flushed from their earlier activities.

Yang's was simply rage. She didn't even seem to notice the seed that had made it's way into her stomach, onto her breasts. She could only grit her teeth together as she glared down at the heiress, her former 'master'. Inside her head, she was battling a million and one different alternatives. Most of which involved a very violent retaliation. She pushed those aside; she cared too much for Weiss to actually cause harm, even in the middle of her fury. Friendship was about the only thing that kept her in check when she was in Rage Mode. In the end she just maintained her hold on those shoulders, keeping her pinned to the ground with all her weight.

"You think that's funny?! You think I wanna see my own sister like that?! What if I had images like that of Winter, huh? HUH?!"

Though for an instant Weiss looked queasy at this notion, had to take a few quick breaths to dispel it, her jaw set before she looked up defiantly. "You kidnapped a Schnee. Whether or not it was part of a game, whether or not you had already done it to your sister before... this was a fair consequence as far as I'm concerned."

"Fair, fucking, _consequence?!"_ The red in Yang's eyes only seemed to burn all the more. It was no wonder anyone who had faced her semblance before had tried to get away as quickly as they could. She looked as though she wanted to tear Weiss completely apart. Instead, she tried to grasp Weiss as best as the mitts would allow, shaking her back and forth as she spoke through her teeth.

"Is it fair on Ruby that I've seen that?! Is it?! You showed me those so eagerly - how many fucking others have seen them?! I swear if people know my little sister is doing this I swear I'll-"

But Yang's diatribe was cut off when the leash tugged backward. To be fair, Blake was probably exercising a lot more caution than she would with someone who wasn't her friend, but it was more than enough to close her windpipe entirely. The force of Blake's pull was enough to yank her off Weiss entirely, and near enough pull her on her back! But even though she was still just struggling to breathe in, she could see why Blake was still applying that pressure. To make her shut up and listen.

"That's enough," Blake panted, unsteady on her feet from their recent activities. "Weiss might have done something you didn't much like, and I get that you’re angry, but she hasn't hurt you and she hasn't hurt Ruby. In fact, we discussed this with her beforehand, when Weiss was still a bit upset about how you kept kidnapping the two of them. She agreed that this would be a good taste of your own medicine... even though she did look a little uncomfortable."

From the sounds of things, they had told Ruby of the photo sharing. Not only did it make Yang more than a _little_ uncomfortable, but it also drove a different kind of fear into her. Fear of if they got out, and if her sister was ever then found out. She'd never be able to live it down. Grasping at the chain with the mittens, she was trying her best to pull it off, despite Blake's pleas.

"And I told her I'd be doing this," Weiss snapped, holding up her scroll once she'd retrieved it from the bed - which still had the image emblazoned across its screen. Yang felt sick seeing it, mostly because she didn’t feel sick enough at the sight of Ruby as she wished she was. "She asked me why I would want to, what the point was. What did I tell her, you ask? That it's just extremely weird for you to kidnap your own sister and turn her into a sex toy! That it's almost as weird for you sisters to _both_ trap me in a box and fuck me from either side! Together, like some kind of family activity! Sometimes, Yang Xiao Long..."

But she paused. What she had been about to say was obviously not what she had started off intending to mention, so she cut herself off, merely standing there with folded arms while the scroll dangled from the crook of her arm. Instead of snapping _‘Sometimes, I think you would bang her if she weren’t your sister’_ , she kept quiet. That was too far and she didn’t want to make Yang even more upset.

"We… put Ruby in there as a gift… f-for you!" Yang managed to gasp, continuing to try and 'paw' at the collar around her neck. Yes, perhaps she reacted far too angrily at first, but even then, she still wasn't expecting to be seeing pictures of her sister from that evening. “A-and so what if we both fucked you? Didn’t seem to bother you when this all started!”

"Still bizarre!" Weiss snapped back. "And I just wanted to see what you'd do if you saw the one picture, so I pulled it up! You weren't supposed to see the other one and figure out it was her!" Only at the end did a small shred of remorse creep into her voice, but by and large she still looked just as outraged as her teammate was.

"Well you know what? It's HARD for me, okay?!"

Managing to finally grasp the chain under a small segment of the mitt, Yang was finally able to pull it forward enough for her to speak freely. Even if Blake still had the handle and could pull it back simply, she trusted her to let her talk at least. And from the looks of it, she needed to. The raging expression was dying down, into one full of worry, of sadness. Things were finally spilling out into the open.

"It's hard to know what to do when you and your sister are both in a relationship with the same chick, okay?! Because we both wanna make you happy. I asked Ruby if she wanted to be your gift, because I knew for a fact that you wouldn't have had as much fun if it was me in that box instead!"

That seemed to catch Weiss off guard. Even though her angered expression didn't dissipate entirely, it at least mingled with one of confusion. "You really don't think I'd have enjoyed you as a present? Yang... when have we not had a great time together? I don't understand wh-"

"That's not what I'm saying," she cut her off, finally sitting on her knees on the ground again, despite wincing at how the tail felt. "I'm saying... I know we're in this together, that we all have fun together, whether it's three of us getting frisky or just a couple doing their own thing; but when it comes to who you feel the most for, it's obvious, Weiss. And that is why we asked and set Ruby up for you."

"Well… maybe I'm the only one who feels weird about it, then." Running a hand over her face, she then drew it back and looked disdainfully at the leather glove before turning back to look at her. "I'm not used to abducting people and forcing them into a box, okay? In my book, that's still a criminal action! And I know that's not how you meant it but... I don't know. It was really exciting, but also kind of disturbing."

"Weiss, we don't have to do any of this stuff," Blake told her very seriously, pacing forward as she edged her underwear back into place with one finger. "You seemed to be on board, so I was, too. As long as everybody's agreed that we're in this together, I didn't see any problem with it. But if you have second thoughts… I mean, I’m fine with stopping."

"I'll admit, getting you into the box was… a little crazy,” Yang started. “But if we really thought you weren't able to handle it, we would have let you out. You have to believe that. Seriously, I thought we already covered all this – if I knew you were still pissed about it, I’d have apologised!" But upon looking to both Blake and Weiss again, she found herself sighing. It really was the worst possible moment for this to all come out, but things were better now they had been said. "I think we all need to have a think about how we want things to be from now on. Or possibly, _who_ we want."

"Possibly," Blake echoed. Weiss didn't say anything, but merely nodded. Therefore, the Faunus took it upon herself to approach Yang and reach for her collar, but not before hesitating to ask, "Are you sure I can take this off you?"

Giving a bitter smile back to her, she rolled her eyes. "What, afraid I'm gonna lunge again or something?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as she said, "Possibly" yet again before removing it. Once it was gone, she slid her arms around Yang's back and hugged her tightly. "Sorry, but you really did seem to enjoy this whole thing up until the end."

Right away, Yang eagerly accepted the hug, throwing her arms straight around Blake as she nuzzled into her shoulder. "I really was. But… shit happens, I guess."

Somehow, her battle partner really could calm her down and keep her grounded, even after her semblance was activated. To Weiss also, it would seem that the same relationship she and Ruby shared, Yang and Blake did as well. Even if they didn't admit it, they were always close. And from how it seemed, always would be.

“I’m… sorry, Yang,” Weiss finally offered a minute or two later, though she sounded hesitant and shaken. “It was just supposed to be… I don’t know, a mean prank to get you back for your mean pranks. That made sense in my head. And it wouldn’t harm you if you never knew it was Ruby! But after seeing you so angry, and what you said about Winter… I realise I was wrong, and I went too far.”

“Forget it. I don’t want to think about it.”

Shifting from foot to foot, she asked in a small voice, “Are you sure? Because I can… I don’t know, you can put me in a box again or something.”

“Nah. Even if it was kind of sick… it was also kind of a sick burn, as much as I hate to admit that right now. You really got me. Let’s just call the whole thing ‘even’ and move on.”

“Okay,” Weiss said, chancing a small smile. Yang flashed her a bigger grin that she didn’t truly feel. Though she was a little shaken by seeing her sister that way, and still annoyed with Weiss not figuring out on her own where the line was _before_ crossing it, she knew that the heiress truly didn’t mean to hurt her. That counted for a lot.

After a few more seconds of relaxing against Blake, Yang eventually worked up the courage to ask, "Don't suppose you could get the paws off me now? I want my fingers back."

"Well, we were going to tell you that you had to wear them for the rest of the night..." Blake's voice trailed off as she glanced over at Weiss, who merely looked up and shrugged as if it didn't matter to her in the slightest. “But yeah, I think the moment is over.”

"More than anything, I kinda want them back to… de-doggify me." Her cheeks were beginning to burn red as she tried to point with them downwards. The tail was still firmly inside her. Weiss snorted, but she still walked over to help Blake begin untying the bonds that held the paws in place. In short order, they were able to slip them down and off her hands.

"There," Blake sighed as she tossed them toward her bed. "Better?"

Stretching her hands out straight away, she sighed contently. "Much." And without hesitation, she leant backwards, parting her legs so she could finally reach the tail. Grasping it, and giving a tug, she suddenly stopped. "HUK!"

That was when she began to realise: it was _stuck_. Not completely, but it wasn't coming without a fight. And that fight would only bring Yang close to get another orgasm.

However, neither Blake nor Weiss were in the frame of mind for such escapades now. Weiss took a hesitant step forward and asked, "Something wrong?"

Giving another pull again, Yang couldn't help but moan. The sensation pulling on those tight muscles was only making things worse, making her shudder with pleasure as she felt the object shifting around. Cheeks burning red, she glanced to the other two shamefully, hunching her shoulders. "I-it's… I kinda wanna..."

"What is it?" Blake asked, though the full blush made her suspicious. "Are... seriously? After all that just happened, the picture of Ruby and near-violence and everything, you're _still_ turned on?!"

"D-don't remind me!" But despite the memories resurfacing again, Yang tried to look down at the situation. There was no way she could see properly, but she could tell it wasn't going to come out without leaving her aroused. "Look, it's not like I was thinking 'hmm, I should pull this thing out my ass before it gets stuck in there' while I was angry. I never realised..."

A look came over Blake's face as she watched Yang tugging at the plug. As if she were thinking about something, filing the information away for later. In the moment, however, she merely clapped a hand to her battle partner's shoulder in comfort.

The hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality for a moment. While Blake was close to her, and she was in such an arousal filled state; she began to think about that. What if Blake were to help in... Other ways?

"Do you want us to just... pull?" Weiss asked, somewhat joking. That didn’t seem like the best plan.

"This is gonna sound crazy." Yang ran one of her hands through her hair. "But... Are either of you up for round three?"

"Really?" The hand on her shoulder began to glide up and down gently, and its owner stepped forward until their chests were touching, noses an inch apart. "I'm not really horny... at the moment, but..."

"Right," Weiss laughed from the other side. "We'd be starting from scratch after I messed up so bad."

"Yeah... I know." Even if it they needed to have a talk, Yang did feel bad about how she reacted. As it stood, all of them had enjoyed a somewhat-ruined climax. But upon giving another pull on the plug, she found she couldn't wait anymore. And knew for a fact it would leave her weak.

"Okay... How about we..." Looking over toward Blake's bed, she had an idea. "If we lay down, we don't have to worry about anyone falling over. My legs are jelly."

"Works for me." As they all began to work their way toward the bed, Weiss's gentle hands in the small of Yang's back, Blake kissed the slightly-red area on Yang's neck. "And... sorry for tugging a few times."

"Oh don't apologise, that part was… kinda…" She didn't know how to describe it in truth. As she watched the girls climbing onto the bed, she rubbed the area lightly. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want this to be a permanent thing. But being short of breath was... really really hot."

That seemed to take both Blake and Weiss aback, for they both blinked down at her as they settled on either side of Yang. It wasn't something either of them were familiar with, especially from someone so naturally dominant as Yang, but they didn't want to make her feel as if they thought this was anything to be ashamed of. Instead, Weiss nestled her chin into the crook of her neck.

"Then maybe we'll do it again sometime. For now... just do whatever you think you need to do."

"Right," Blake echoed.

Settling in between them, Yang rested her feet firmly on the mattress, using it to give herself a little leverage to keep the tail exposed. Once sure she was comfortable, she reached a hand down between them to grasp at the plug again, beginning to tug against the tight muscles once more. Of course, it made her moan out once more.

With a giggle, Blake asked, "Want some help?" Unable to answer with words, she simply nodded, letting the plug go again to allow her hand to trail to her sex instead. The heiress watched with some interest for a moment before lowering her own fingers to the plug and giving it a slight tug.

"Ooh... that's really in there."

"Just relax," Blake breathed, caressing the inside of her friend's thigh. "Let it happen."

"I-it feels so big." When Weiss pulled, the muscles instinctively clung to the plug, making her shudder again and let out shaky moans. Pressing two fingers in between her lips, Yang began to stroke her wetness up and down, letting her eyes fall closed as she focused on the pleasure alone. Each time Weiss tugged a little, she attempted to push herself up against it again, trying to get it to thrust back into her. Yang really did like attention there!

"Wait a second," Weiss commented after this had happened a few times. "Are you trying to help me get this out, or just trying to have me fuck you with it?!"

Between the few deep breaths she was taking, she was able to look around to Weiss again. And when she looked back down, she realised she had been thrusting back against it unconsciously. She didn't even realise!

"I-I..." She stuttered, taking another deep breath in. "It feels so good. I don't… want it out yet. Not till I'm close."

"Not like I can blame you there with as much as I enjoy that," she chuckled... as she slowly began to push and pull continuously, stopping her outward momentum when she felt it meet strong resistance. Her mouth began to move up and down her shoulder, leaving light kisses of comfort.

In the meantime, Blake's hands were moving along her stomach and chest, teasing so gently it was almost not teasing at all. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" she asked in a whisper. "Take over for your hand, or just... let you take care of yourself?"

"O-oh…" Feeling her eyes beginning to flutter shut once again, she couldn't help but shuffle her hips from side to side as Weiss began to push the plug inward and outward, mouth remaining in a dazed grin as she panted rather heavily. Even without the attention to her sex, it felt fantastic! Such actions had made her own hand's movements stop, a worthwhile signal that Blake should take over instead, seeing as she was too distracted to finish the job herself.

Which she did immediately, sliding her hand down past Yang's before reaching the wetness between her legs, teasing it with her fingertips. Just around the outside of the lips for the moment, but with clear intent to ramp up the attentions as they went along.

Suddenly, she found herself gasping again. Now there were two forms of pleasure coming her way, both her heated sex and her rear end were being toyed with by the two women beside her. Both causing waves of pleasure to flood through her body for the third time this evening. To try and quell her moaning, she bit her bottom lip, trying to reach for anything to keep herself grounded. The only thing she could think of was the pillow behind her.

Following the shifting of her position, Weiss and Blake exchanged a somewhat wicked smile over her as they continued their actions. It seemed their minds were working on the same wavelength; they both leaned in and took one of Yang's peaks into their warm mouths, laving over them with wet tongues as their hands continued to torture her lower half.

"OH!" For reasons she couldn't explain, feeling her breasts having attention in addition to the two entry's below made her back arc yet again, made her moan out loudly. But it didn't stop them. Blake was still stroking the length of her sodden folds, Weiss was still effectively fucking her with the plug. Both of these women were doing their best to push Yang to her limit again, and beyond.

Which was coming soon. Already her legs were beginning to shift slightly, she could feel the muscles in her stomach tightening, and the ring of muscle clenching and unclenching the plug. "B-Blake... Weiss... D-don't stop!"

And they didn't. Blake's movements only amped upward, fingers toying with her flesh in two different ways. Her tongue tended to swirl around the peak, whereas Weiss's was flicking across the tender nipple. It was quite a lot of attention being paid her entire body, as it were. Straight away, Yang's moans began to increase in volume, her back arcing even more as her legs continually twitched back and forth. Nearly there, so _so_ close now, she could feel her lower regions beginning to tighten, her rear yet again clenching and unclenching against the plug. It was now or never.

"I-I'm gonna... G-g-gonna-!"

Just as Blake's fingers ramped upward in speed, mercilessly punishing the clit of her battle partner, she unlatched from the soft peak and whispered, "Now, Weiss!"

The heiress nodded slightly, and began tugging the plug a bit more. Little by little, it began to edge free of the tightly-clenched opening.

And finally, she felt her climax arriving. Right as Weiss gave one more pull, all her lower muscles had tightened, right against the plug as Weiss had managed to pull it free. The sudden difference had her calling out loudly, white hot pleasure flowing through her veins, like electricity. Her mind was a blur, thanks to its intensity. It was probably the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. One that left her panting heavily once she'd finished, both her arms and legs completely slackening.

And all the while, Blake and Weiss were right there with her, lips and hands generously caressing her body, heightening the experience. Though neither of them seemed ready for another climax themselves, they were all about giving Yang the grand finale she deserved.

Once the lion's share of the orgasm had passed, Weiss held up the tail by the tuft of faux fur. "Well, that was an interesting experiment."

Laughing through her pants for breath, she managed to open her eyes again to see the tail in Weiss's hand. And the plug of course. How did something so small feel so big inside her? But when she tried to sit up, it felt like far too much of an effort. The experience had rendered her completely exhausted. "J-Jesus... You two really took it outta me. L-literally even."

Nodding, Blake gently eased her back down to lay against the pillows. "Easy there, don't push yourself. You finished twice, Weiss finished twice... and I don’t need to go for round two myself. Just rest."

"We can clean up everything later," Weiss yawned as she readjusted her underwear to cover herself and rolled onto her back. "I think we've earned some beauty sleep, don't you?"

"Y-yeah... I think so."

Yang smiled dozily. But between the two of them, she could feel herself calming down already, heart rate slowing to its gradual pace again. But as she saw the two getting comfortable in their own positions, she managed to spread her arms out above their heads, giving them more than enough space to get closer.

"C'mon ladies, your teddy bear is ready to snug."

Trying her best not to roll her eyes, Blake rolled over to slide one arm over Yang's stomach and snuggle her face into the crook of her neck. “Don’t you mean our puppy?”

It was very easy for them to become settled in that manner. Dozily smiling again, Yang looped her arm around to begin petting Blake’s head, softly running her fingers down the beautiful hair continuously. Even if it was as messy as sin, Yang didn't care. It was nearly a full minute before Weiss did the same, as worried as she had been about Yang holding a grudge. But when Yang only pulled a little more insistently, she capitulated, grumbling something about "presumptuous blondes" and "who does she think she is" under her breath. The other arm rested on the exposed segment of skin to the side of the heiress’s stomach and hip, beginning the same petting technique once more.

"Hey," she whispered in the quiet, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Why don't we sleep like this more often?"

“Why not?” Blake yawned. “Better than curling up with a real puppy.”

“Aww, don’t say that,” Weiss countered. “Zwei is a beautiful cuddlemonster.”

“I am _not_ a _dog,_ ” Yang tried to protest. But all she got for her trouble were two sets of lips pushing into either of her warm cheeks, causing them to blush slightly before Blake muttered her last words for that night.

“Sure, Princess Fluffykins. Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (RE: Bad orgasm. Essentially Weiss tries to "pay Yang back" for the two kidnappings by showing her a naked picture of Ruby while they're having sex. She intends this to be a secret revenge [as in, only Weiss, Blake and Ruby know she did it] because Yang isn't supposed to be able to tell it's a pic of her sister from the angle, but she figures it out at the moment she climaxes. They do finish, but right afterward they have a pretty intense and almost-violent argument that does eventually get resolved, and ends in another more enjoyable orgasm, apologies and cuddles.)
> 
> Also, yeah, this is another intense one. Sorry! I'm really going to try to publish the rest of them before the year is out (SO CLOSE to the end) but with November already having been crazy and Christmas not looking like it'll be much better, we'll just have to see. Either way thanks for still reading all of you who are!


	29. BONUS 04: Blake Versus The Grimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Blake/Yang/Carmine: Striptease, roleplay, costumes, consent play, grinding, clothes-ripping, fingering, sixty-nine, anal fingering, perineum play, analingus, catnip, strap-on sex, double-penetration, cuddling.

**==Chapter 29**

================== BONUS 04: Blake Versus The Grimm

A weekend at last. After a week of exams, Blake was more than happy for the two days ahead with no studying, no homework, no stress. So much so that it gave her an idea to bring a significant stress relief.

So far, all her fellow teammates had been in various situations that definitely were not typical. Multiple teammates sating different urges, submitting themselves completely. It was the ultimate form of trust. Blake hadn't been the subject of such acts. At least, not yet. That was all about to change, thanks to a plan she had formed the past few days. A plan to not only make it up to Yang for having the choke-chain pulled on so hard that many times, but to satisfy the Faunus’s own desires to be roughly handled, to be subjected to such different forms of pleasure. Yang was not yet aware that she was curious about being ‘put in her place’ in the bedroom, even if _only_ there; it had been something she was starting to become aware of through a few of the most recent interactions. 

But Weiss was still exhausted when Blake asked her about joining in. She didn't fancy going for yet another round so soon after her past three ventures, and seemed even more leery about doing anything like that with Yang so soon after their argument. That was understandable; they all needed a brief break from each other. And Ruby was off the table, for obvious reasons.

That left another alternative, which worked out in her favour, since it meant leaving the dorm room and heading into Vale proper.

Carmine had remained in contact with the two since their last venture in the bedroom. There was the odd night out, messaging constantly, some even rather naughty messages being sent back and forth between the three of them. Mostly, she had moved on with Velvet, and things were going well in that department, but they had all remained a very unusual kind of friends. Of course, when Blake messaged her about having one last fling, for the sake of helping Yang and Blake try something new, she jumped at the chance. She even invited Blake to use the apartment at her leisure.

Which they did. Even if Yang wasn't due to arrive for another hour, Carmine and Blake had been idly chatting as they set the apartment up. The majority of the room was cleared so there was plenty of space to move. That was intentional, of course. But next was another thing that Carm had suggested: fancy dress. Having prepared a number of outfits on the bed for Blake to choose from, Carm was sitting on the bed nearby while she viewed the various outfits, commenting on each one. But there was one conversation she wanted to have.

"So… this whole Dust thing… Yang isn't pulling my leg, right? Can she genuinely make herself have a dick at will?"

"It's not quite that simple," Blake laughed as her shorts hit the floor. Normally, she'd have a bit more modesty than this, but Carmine had already seen her in all her glory on multiple occasions. "When she uses it, there's still a time period in which she has to adjust. And she still has to take the antidote to reverse the process - it's not like saying a magic word."

"Oooohhh, right. So it takes a while to kick in." Unable to help herself, Carm did raise her eyebrows at the display before her, glancing Blake's figure up and down with a small smirk. She had indeed seen Blake naked numerous times, and had one or two photos saved of it as well; but the sight was irresistible every time.

But her curiosity was also powerful. A girl with a penis was something entirely new to her, and she couldn’t pretend she didn’t want to at least have a look. "...You… think she'll have it tonight?"

"It's pretty likely. Yang asked me if I cared if she took it again a couple days ago, since we’re supposed to be going camping soon and I think she’s planning to get me alone, but we haven't hooked up since then, so I don't know for sure." Once stepping out of her boots, she began to roll her usual tights down and off. "Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Carmine offered a small smirk. "Kinda curious. I mean, I've been with guys before and I'm not attracted to them at all. But this sounds interesting. Like a ‘best of both worlds’ situation."

The smirk that played around Blake's mouth was a knowing one. As she reached up and began to unravel the bow that kept her ears hidden from the world at large, she needled her, "You seem to have a lot of… _interests_."

Straight away, Carmine was nervously biting her lip. Yet again, that uncontrollable desire for them was worming its way back. Although she adored Blake, and would even if they weren't present, the ears did something more for her. But snapping back when she realised what Blake had said, she spoke to cover the fact that her cheeks were heating up. "I guess so. Hey, a shy girl's allowed to use the internet regularly, right?"

"Who said anything about the internet?" Blake laughed as she finally finished with the rest of her clothes, and reached for the far-from-modern undergarments she had laid out on Carmine's bed. "But hey, I'm not judging."

As Blake pulled the clothes on, Carm found herself watching the actions rather dreamily. She couldn't deny it was a treat. "Oh! By the way," she began, pointing to the rest of the clothes laid out. "Don’t worry if they get ripped. If you're into that, of course."

At that comment, Blake straightened up halfway through clasping her bra. "Oh… I, um, yeah. I was gonna pay you if any of them are. If not, you can keep them if you want - or I could just buy them all from you. Whatever."

"Hey, don't sweat it. They were just old Halloween costumes, and were cheap as hell." But as Blake reached over for the rather revealing top, one made to deliberately impersonate some form of damsel, she got up off the bed herself, pacing over to the wardrobe. "Right then, what kind of thing shall I go for?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that. You could wear another one like mine... or another one like Yang's." Pulling up the billowy skirt that reached almost to the floor once it graced her hips, she glanced over her shoulder at the redhead. "I mean, or whatever. Your choice, really."

"Hmm…" Looking through her wardrobe, she flicked between each of the different hung up outfits. Nothing really stuck out, at least not to these interests. "What if I went for... some kind of Mad Queen or something before you and Yang start, to throw her off the scent, and then while you two are getting started…" She deliberately looked back to Blake for a moment, just to see the look on her face. "I can get changed into the same thing as Yang, then join you?"

"Interesting. I like it." Then she began to lace up the corset that went over her loosely-hanging tunic - with its plunging neckline. "Are you going to use any... special equipment? Besides just the costume."

It backfired. Now Carm was the one turning completely red as she thought of that possibility. Deciding to distract herself with the task at hand, she pulled out a rather long white coat. One that certainly gave an heir of royalty. It was one of her normal clothes, but it would do if she was to do a quickchange later.

"U-Um... Well that's..." She was mumbling, obviously flustered. "Up to you, I mean, I won't... mind either way."

As she began to don a few assorted bits of costume jewellery, Blake's smile grew slightly more mischievous.

* * *

 

A little less than an hour later, Yang had arrived on her trusted Bumblebee, mainly for Blake's benefit when they headed home tomorrow. She knew the feline Faunus adored the thrill of being a passenger. As she checked her scroll's message yet again, she made her way through the apartment complex toward Carm's home, rereading the message she'd received earlier to make sure she hasn't missed anything. It was just a simple invite over for a drink - so Yang thought, anyway. Yet the request to not wear heels seemed to stick out.  
  
But she didn't even have to knock on the door before Carmine opened it, straight away gesturing for her to come in. Not even a single word was spoken when Yang obeyed.

"Dude, what's up with the silent treatment? It's like you're some kind of evil genius or something inviting me to your secret layer."  
  
"You could say that." Carmine smirked. As Yang took her boots off in the foyer, she was handed a set of clothes by Carmine. A black, rather furry appearing jacket, one which was littered with small white markings on its back. Some rather small black shorts to match it, and most unusually, a White Fang mask.

"So, Yang... How do you fancy a bit of roleplay?"

There were sounds of shifting in the main room. From her vantage point, Yang could see nothing, but there was the distinct sound of glass clinking against glass, then being muted entirely; perhaps something breakable being put away.

"From the way you're handing me a change of clothes, seems like I have no choice," Yang commented with a snort, nodding as she took the set right away. She had suspected fun was in order when Carm messaged, but not what _kind_ of fun. This was entirely a surprise. Finding herself staring at the mask while she slid her jacket and shirt off, she had to ask, "White Fang member? Ain't that in poor taste?"

"Oh, no no. The mask is just because it works with the costume. You're gonna be a Grimm." Carm had stepped back to admire the view, leaning against the wall as she eyed Yang's form while her clothes were being removed. Though from the way Yang was turned, she couldn’t tell if there was “a little extra something” or not. Deliberately speaking up so the woman on the other side of the door could hear, she continued to explain, "Here's the scenario. I'm a wickedly Mad Queen, who's asked the fair maiden to marry me, but alas! She refused. So me, being furious with the rejection, have vanished her out to the forests. Although… she doesn't suspect there would be rather… needy and hungry monsters out there."

"Sure hope none of them are close!" said a high-pitched voice. There were a limited number of possibilities of who it could be, even though the person in the other room was affecting a very slight accent - and going into the falsetto range.

Tilting her head again at the costume, Yang began to smirk. This certainly was going to get rough if she was going to pretend to be the very monsters they fought. She could only hope Blake was prepared. But Carm had already slid her coat on, opening the door slightly to leave, but not before facing Yang one more time.

"Oh... If she ever says 'I will marry the mad queen', then that's the safety phrase. We'll get started, you come in when you're more… ferocious."

And finally, she entered the room with Blake again. Now things had been assumed, Carm looked to the feline with a wicked smirk, pacing around the room and toward her. "Aha, I've found you yet again, my lady."

Blake turned to look at them, one hand pressed against her stomach - perhaps because of the tightly-laced bodice. The white peasant top with its short sleeves showed a generous glimpse of cleavage, smooth globes of flesh catching the flickering candlelight. Below the tight leather, a violet skirt reached just above Blake's bare feet. Silver bangles adorned her wrists, ankles, and fingers. Even the bow on top of her head had been replaced with a simple scarf, though the telltale peaks easily displayed where her ears were hiding.

"Oh - oh, what might this beast be which you have brought?!" she demanded of the 'mad queen'.

"He's my pet." Thanks to her knowledge of the Dust from Blake, she decided to humour her in that sense, just in case the tale wasn't true at all. But as her mad queen paced around the room, making her way to her 'throne' - being the singular sofa - she took a comfortable seat straight away, tilting her head as she stared back at her prisoner. "And he's very hungry. And unfortunately for you, disobedient wenches are his favourite thing to eat. Isn't that right?"

When she looked back to Yang again, she had only just put on the mask, quickly flailing to try and neaten her hair to make room for the fake ears on the top. She was clearly not in character yet from the sounds of muttering 'this again?' under her breath. All that took was for Carm to clear her throat, and make her look straight back up.

"O-oh! I mean... Grrrr..."

There was some effort in suppressing a chuckle, but Blake managed it. Then she clutched at her neckline again, backing up a step. "You... plan to eat me, foul beast? But I can't be very appetizing..."

"I sure am-"

"No, he's not hungry in that sense." Carm interrupted Yang. It just didn't make a good Grimm role if she was going to stand there talking. Not only that, but Carm wished to build up the suspense into their play. "Grimm don't necessarily eat. They hunger for… other desires."

Blake's hand played across her throat in a manner that was almost as seductive as it was "frightened". "Then... you would feed me to this monster? My body?"

"Exactly." Now she had crossed her legs gracefully, placing her hands on her knees to make herself appear more sinister, more like a Queen in fact. "And I want to watch these events, of course. I have to have some entertainment, don't I?"

Yang had taken that as her sign to move forward, arching her back and standing on her toes to give herself more of a creature-like appearance. The mask meant Blake was unable to see her eyes, but her mouth was only showing a sinister grin. And another sign that played into the role was obvious below. Carm didn't notice it, but there was a slight bulge beginning to form in the shorts Yang was made to wear. That easily, she was getting turned on.

Nor did Blake notice it - at first. Not when her entire focus was on the game they were about to play. Yes, her own sex had been heating up ever since she donned the elaborate costume, but that was because she knew the eventual result would be playing into her desires. But Yang? There was no reason to believe she would already be aroused, not when she had literally just arrived.

But the game was afoot. Widening her stance, Yang braced to move at a moment's notice, hands out to either side to help her maintain balance. Maybe it was just imagining how the scene would play out that was turning Yang on. Or maybe... Maybe she had been prepared for such events. Perhaps it was because of their last encounter that she had taken the Dust mixture; her vulnerable sex had made her all too easy to subdue. At least, to her own way of thinking, it had. The Dust took a while to kick in, so would explain why it was only showing now.

But as soon as Carm clicked her fingers, the game had began. Yang made a dash toward her, trusting in Blake's instincts as a fighter for her to be able to avoid her straight away. Carm of course was clueless to their huntress training, so it would prove to be quite the display for a non-huntress. And seconds later, Blake was dashing just past Yang with the speed borne of years of training, though careful to suppress her instincts to turn and fight. That was not her role today; she was to be prey, nothing more. To make the game interesting for her lover.

And interesting it was. With each dodge and turn, Carm found herself even clapping with excitement, laughing at the two's antics as they leapt and ran across her apartment. She really was in for a treat it seemed!

Crouching toward the floor for a moment, Yang kept her eye contact on Blake's. Even if she was unable to see her eyes, Yang was smirking throughout. A clear way to show she was enjoying this. Small gestures such as these were acceptable through their play, and were essential in making sure each were comfortable.

From the crouching position, she leapt forward again, aiming to either land on Blake, or on her hands to a roll. And indeed, Blake darted to the side, leaping over the corner of the bed to bounce off the wall and run towards the kitchen. Though she was getting quite worked up - in more ways than one - it would not do to simply give in. That wouldn't be satisfying. Maybe she would if things went on too long, but not right away, for sure.

"Come on, pet! Don't you want to sate your hunger? Catch her!" Carm cheered, continuing to clap her hands.

Yang of course did roll from where she landed, flinging herself back to her feet to chase Blake once again, making a quick dash for the kitchen. Thankfully, Blake and Carm had put all items away so she didn't have to worry about damage. But their chase wouldn't be much longer, as she noticed Blake was in the corner. She couldn't run much longer. The “Grimm” filled the doorway of the kitchen. Blake was braced against the back wall, hands upon it and chest heaving. She hadn't broken into a sweat - and wouldn't ordinarily, as this light warmup was nothing for her. But she did look energized.

"Please, I... I beg you, see reason!" she asked again breathlessly, still with a slightly affected accent that made her sound as if she was straight out of some stage production. As best she could, Yang only attempted to imitate a growl, 'circling' her pray as she stalked from side to side, trying to prevent her escape. But thankfully, she was saved by a different command.

"Aww come on, pet. If you're going to have your way at least bring her in here so I can see it!"

Which provided the perfect distraction. The moment Yang's focus wavered, Blake crouched and sprang off from the wall, running at the "Grimm" full tilt. Her violet eyes gleamed with determination. Which of course made Yang fall back against the opposite wall. Her 'prey' had gotten away, even when she had her cornered! She wasn't going to let Blake get away with that. When Blake was back in the living room, she quickly dashed straight toward her, leaping yet again as Blake's back was turned, aiming to take her to the ground with her and pin her down.

This proved to be the end. Though Blake did her best to throw herself to one side, one of Yang's arms still caught and dragged her to the floorboards.

"AH!" she gasped out as they landed, turning her head aside to prevent injury to her face. "You... get off, let me go, you fiend!"

And they were of course, right in Carm's view point. Right there for yet display. To which she could only clap about again. "Bravo! Bravo! Now then, pet. I think you've waited long enough..."

"Grr..." Yang only growled in response, positioning Blake's hands to pin them down above her head, her other beginning to stroke over her body, and all over her clothes. As she shuffled herself upward over Blake's body, she leant in toward her face. Both to add the intimidating factor, but also so she could whisper, "Kay, so, monsters like to tear things... you cool with me ripping this?"

Blake nodded very briefly, not wanting to break character. If Yang had more questions about the clothes, they could discuss it later. Then she more loudly howled, "Mad Queen, you are without mercy! Call your beast off!"

"Oh absolutely not! Things are just getting started…" Carm was content with watching Yang's display for her.

Now that Blake had given the command, she could act as a true monster without any delay, digging her nails and fingers into the fabric of the skirt and pulling as hard as she could. The material certainly was cheap, considering how easily it ripped in her hands. Because of it, she 'clawed' more and more of it, until she was left with scraps.

Next was the shirt. But as Blake lay on her stomach, there was no way to get it. So instead, she leant in toward her again, lips ghosting just over her ear letting Blake feel each breath, and hear her whisper. "Roll over..."

"NNnhhah!" Blake let out loudly, struggling - and not just pretend-struggling. She hoped her actions would make it clear what type of play they would be doing; it wasn't all over but the consummation. She intended to present her battle partner with a legitimate challenge.

Of course, Yang didn't give up. If seductive persuasion didn't work, then continuing her role as a monster would have to do. Positioning her legs either side Blake's body, she released her hands, grasping her shoulders instead to pull her around to the position she wanted. The instant Blake was in such a compromised position, facing her 'attacker', she lowered herself onto her, pressing her full bodyweight down on top of her. And once again, she pinned her hands down either side her head, growling lowly.

Now Blake could feel the huge throbbing length through Yang's shorts, and she shuddered. It was going to be one of their more rough sessions - and she still was less comfortable being taken by it than she was playing around or jerking it off. All of that was about to go out the window, it seemed.

And it was her own damn fault, after all. She and Carmine had set this up - perhaps partly because she wanted to give Yang something to make up for their last session, but also partly to overcome her own misgivings. By now, sweat had broken out across her chest and at her temples, and she was still breathing hard with the weight pressing down upon her. But she would not give in, she would not end their play.

"Stop," the Faunus growled herself, maybe with a slight tinge of honesty into that word while jerking from side to side. It only made her feel the heat through their shorts yet more. "You... you can't do this, you monster!"

"Oh, but he can!" From her distance, Carm couldn't notice the worry on Blake's face. Not the genuine worry, anyhow. She could see only the characters getting into their roles completely, and could only grin at it.

But Yang could. She knew her and Blake had only done this once before when she had taken the Dust. And now they were repeating it under rougher circumstances, when Blake would have to accept her at full force from the off to keep the character. She couldn't let that happen.

"M-mad Queen?" Even though she was keeping eye contact with Blake, she was asking her 'master' a question; "Am I allowed to play with my food first?"

Bracing for impact, Blake merely waited out their situation. She didn't want to tip things one way or another by speaking up to Carmine; if she ended up being taken roughly, and finding herself ill-prepared, it would be on her own head.

"I didn't think pets were meant to talk, Grimmy?" she reprimanded from her comfortable seat. Not that she meant it; this was all good fun for her. But when Yang's gaze met hers, she could somehow tell she was serious about this. "Hmm... Very well then, you can 'play' with her."

"Thank you, master." Turning back to Blake again, the smirk was returning to her face. She released her hands, moving on to prepare her. One hand took off the scarf that was covering her feline ears, and the other was ghosting herself over the shirt, grasping at times to try and find the perfect place to tear it.

But the 'play' part had began, as well. Even with Blake's underwear remaining intact, just as Yang's shorts were, she began to push her hips forward against Blake's, her own crotch area rubbing up against hers each time with only a few layers of clothing to stop them. It was a slow, gradual pace, but in her current position, her current character, dry humping was the only way she could possibly think of getting Blake ready.

"NNNhhh!" Blake growled, grasping at the wrist that was taking off her scarf. It was true, she normally hated her ears being exposed, but in this case it was mostly showmanship; Yang was more than allowed. Meanwhile...

Heat was building between their twin sets of hips as Yang ground down onto her. It was beyond ready, and she herself was coming around to the idea of taking it inside, no thanks to the gentle, continual grinding. Still, she could not go easily, and dug her nails very slightly into Yang's forearm. Yang only growled even more in response, baring her teeth down at the woman below her. Once both hands were free, she grasped a hand full of the shirt's material in each hand, pulling roughly to rip it clear apart from her chest.

Now that she lay on scraps of clothes and underwear, Yang could drink in the sight even more, purring in delight to herself. She only wished she could speak to Blake more to ask about their play, about what she was comfortable with. Suspecting it still wouldn't quite be being taken roughly, one hand drew away from the shirt, quickly diving down and pressing itself firmly against the building heat between Blake's legs, beginning to rub firmly.

Immediately, Blake's back began to arch and a moan forced itself through her gritted teeth. Now that her chest and ears were exposed, she felt even more urgency to fight against Yang's - the Grimm's - advances. Both hands came up and pressed into her shoulders, trying to force the brute backwards even as the warmth built exponentially from the blonde's attentions.

But Yang didn't move. She only continued to ravage her lover, rubbing even faster against the wet layer of fabric between her fingers and her heat. How she did want to just lower her shorts and force herself in. But not yet. That wouldn't be acceptable. Leaning her head in toward her, she began to nibble at her 'prey's' neck, licking and sucking wherever she could, claiming her as her own. Even if in the end Blake belonged to her 'master', there was no reason her current role wouldn't have this factor.

The teeth and lips on her neck only made her grunts louder, made her strain to escape. Not that she expected to be able to, but she wanted to put up a good fight. Wanted her lover to feel satisfied with their struggle. And the struggle was certainly preparing her for what would come next. How long had it been since she felt quite this wet? Even during their previous play, she had mostly just felt amused at the situation their "pet" was in, despite how good Yang was at giving head. Now, it was all about both of them finding pleasure.

Both of them, plus one more that was. One who was beginning to grow impatient it seemed, as she called up to them both, "Come on now, what's the hold up, pet? I thought you were hungry, not in a playful mood!"

 _Hungry_. For their play, they were using that word in a different sense to eating. But what if it meant that, as well...? At least, that thought was crossing Yang's mind as she continued to bite and nibble her neck, starting to head down her collarbone. The hand began to come away from her sex once satisfied it was wet enough, moving to hold onto her legs as she made her decent down her body, it was just a matter of how to keep Blake down.

Which, of course, would not be easy. The minute Blake could sit up, she did, and began to crawl away to one side. Privately, she sort of wanted to keep lying there and let Yang continue with her "project", but staying true to their game was also important. How Yang would pursue her following held a lot of interest for her.

But able to feel Blake's attempts at escape, she growled even lower. She needed to keep her pinned somehow. But if she was to be eating, how would she do that?

And then it clicked. She could keep Blake pinned just as she had before, with her body. Holding her legs down firmly, she shifted her body out from between Blake's legs, quickly turning herself around to straddle her from the other angle instead, sitting herself on Blake's chest instead. It wasn't as satisfying as she thought, considering she was still wearing her shorts so couldn't force Blake to deliver the same treatment just yet, but it did well to keep her in her place.

"Oh..." Carm commented as she watched the situation unfold, where Yang was moving Blake's underwear to one side to expose her completely, and seeming to stare down at it. "S-So you are that kind of hungry after all..."

Feeling herself pressed down against the floor by two strong knees, Blake let out a loud wail of pure frustration; they had tested the sound levels before initiating this game so they would know precisely how loud they could be without making the neighbours uncomfortable.

And then there was the cock hovering over her, dangling down toward her face. It was hidden by fabric, of course, but the arousal made it impossible to mistake for anything else. Images of another cock in such a position swam into her memory, and she had to suppress a little giggle thinking about how cute Ruby could be sometimes. Her head tossed back and forth, trying to escape the looming “threat”. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever... but she also wished Yang had taken off the shorts. There was no reason that, playing the role she was playing, she would remove them herself.

Yang also knew this. But in her haste to keep Blake pinned down, she had forgotten entirely. If she was to receive in this encounter, she'd need a hand.

Which thankfully came in the form of her master, who got up from her seat at last and paced over to them. At first, she was having too much fun simply standing above Blake, smirking down at her from above; it was pretty interesting watching something like that play out. But soon enough, she knelt down, tapping one of Yang's legs to make her move from Blake's shoulder.

"Honestly, Pet. How could you get your meal ready and not do the same for yourself?" But as she grasped Yang's black shorts, and began to shuffle them downward as best she could, exposing her rear, and then the sight of which she couldn't believe. In the place of a vagina, which Carm had seen before, Yang had a cock. A hardened, fully-functioning cock. One which seemed as if she had it since birth.

"Holy shit, it's _real_ ," she couldn't help but say, looking in closer.

Blake did break character long enough to smirk up at Carm's expression. Seems explaining things wasn't quite enough to prepare her. Then she shifted back and forth a bit, feigning attempts to get free. "You... you won't touch me with that!" she said theatrically. "I'm not here for your pleasure!"

Shaking her head, she tried to force herself back into character, still unable to help herself as she glanced between Blake and the cock so close to her hand. She debated whether or not to try touching it, but in the end only kept pulling the shorts downward, tapping the other leg so she could take them off her completely.

"O-oh. But you are. And you are going to satisfy my beastie here, just as he is for you."

And with that, Yang was getting back to her character, pressing her fingers against the heat yet again. She still didn't want to rush into things just yet, not until Blake was ready to take her cock into her mouth by her own means. At least from this angle, she could do that when ready without breaking the character all too much.

Secretly, Blake wanted Yang to take the initiative. It was so wonderful to know that her battle partner cared for her this deeply, but the waiting was making her nervous. What if she tried this, and was no good? What if Yang hated her trying it, and went back to Weiss instead? The thoughts were silly, but she couldn't keep them at bay entirely. And then there was Carm, gazing lustily at the cock. Partly disgusted, partly intrigued. Part of her wanted Carm to test the waters... wanted to watch that happen. But that wasn't why they were there, and it wasn't her place to bring it up, anyway.

Taking the first move instead, thanks to her impatience, Yang leant in between her legs, pressing her tongue into the wetness below to sample. Even if she managed to lower her cock toward Blake's face again, she was still making the first move to try and put her at ease. If she was honest with herself, this intense level of play wasn't the best thing to get Blake used to this. But things could be discussed later.

"AH!" Blake gasped when the tongue came into contact with her soft sex, back arching slightly. As her lips fell closed... they found something trapped between them.

Entirely by accident, she had Yang's arousal in her mouth. Just the barest bit of the end, yes, but it was more than she had been expecting moments before. It was quite warm, and salty; she didn't mind it terribly. Now she was _definitely_ glad she had practised with her lover’s sister, as uncomfortable as the thought might have been before. Still she held perfectly still for a few seconds, testing the sensation and how she felt about it.

"Hmm..." Unable to help herself, Yang sighed at the sensation she felt. Blake had taken the bait, or she assumed so at least. Continuing to lap up the juices of her lover below, she lowered her other end slightly more, having assumed Blake meant to take it in her mouth.

Much to Carm's pleasure, shown as she sighed, "Oh Blake..." She gently started stroking the Faunus's hair, petting over her ears. "You look... So brilliant as prey."

A deep sigh issued from Blake as she felt the length sliding past her lips. In a moment, it might begin to get harder to take, despite her practice. But Carm watching her made her feel a compulsion to do well - to perform.

So perform she did. Hands raising up, she drew Yang's hips down very slightly more, forcing yet more of the hot arousal into her throat. It protested, but she ignored the feelings, merely focusing on breathing through her nose as she welcomed its presence. However, she also took the occasion to dig her nails into Yang's flanks. She would not be getting off unmarked.

And with each dig of her nails, there was a clear groaning of pain against her sex. But she didn't let it slow her down. In fact, it only made her want to speed things up, to give Blake more 'punishments' for her wrong-doing. Pressing her head in further, she began to lick the length of her lips even harder then last time, focusing on the clit at the bottom of her stroke, then the entrance at the top.

The Faunus squirmed under such ministrations, finding it harder and harder to keep from groaning out against the intrusion in her throat. She knew that would lead to a very unfortunate scene if she allowed it to interrupt her efforts. So she redoubled them. Doing what she could to loosen her throat and take as much of the Grimm's cock as she could, she began to slide up and down it, bobbing her head up to take “him” in. Mostly it would have to be up to Yang to do the thrusting, as it was not easy from her angle, but she hoped setting the pace would help.

And it did. Fairly confident Blake was going to stay put, she moved her knees off Blake's body and to the ground, just above her shoulders. More than enough to lower herself significantly so she could begin to thrust into her mouth. Slowly, in and out, keeping the pace Blake had set for herself. She dared not go any faster.

Above, she was adding more to the mix. This time, she lapped mainly at her clit this time, two of her fingers had parted the lips around her entrance, making it fairly visible for her to then push two fingers inside of it.

Again, the nails dug deep into flesh and muscle as Blake braced herself against the onslaught of sensations. The tongue on her clit, the fingers entering her... it was so much! She would be climaxing before too long if things kept up at this pace! But she wasn't to be outdone. Her lips created suction around the member as it found its way deeper and then dragged back out, glistening in the low light.

Yet more moans against her clit were made by her Grimm attacker. She was enjoying this, and each sensation against her cock was bringing her closer to that point. And so soon, too! But Blake was to come first. In more ways than one. The fingers began to pump in and out of her body, each time she entered, she tried to curl them against one sensitive spot in particular. One place she knew she could always drive Blake wild. They had experimented with it before, but this was the first time she'd use it while also keeping the attention on her clit.

One thing she hadn't noticed in that time, Carmine had ventured off into the back room. As agreed with Blake earlier, she was off to assume another role, going to change her clothing just for it.

But Blake herself had become too docile, and for too long. She was allowing herself to be devoured by the "beast", letting the actions drive her closer and closer to orgasm, and needed to take her revenge - at least to some lesser extent. Therefore, she rubbed one of her fingertips along the wet length as it slid out of her mouth, just for a moment... before drifting it up to press against the tightly puckered hole above.

Right away, Blake would be able to feel an instant clenching. Once again Blake was attacking that area of her, one that she had grown to love getting attention. Blake knew her weakness like the back of her hand, and that could prove deadly. Her role wasn't going to let her get away with that. And so she ramped the speed of her fingers right up, diving in and out of her quickly while she continued to circle her clit over and over. Not only that, but she began to thrust faster into her mouth, giving little amount of time for her to build up. That's what a true monster would do, after all.

That truly and completely defeated Blake. Not only did her orgasm begin to build to a crescendo that she could never hold at bay, but she also could no longer think, could not make herself try to further antagonize Yang's body as she was dominated. She simply gave in, letting Yang do all the work to bring them both to their end.

Except for her finger. That stayed exactly where it was, pressed up against Yang's forbidden opening - not advancing, not retreating. It was the only consolation.

"Mmmm.... Mmmm!" The more Yang was being teased on her forbidden opening again, the more she continued to moan against Blake's clit. She wasn't going to let her get away with it tonight. There would be ways of getting revenge, very easy ways. Especially if Blake was to be taken by two of them.

But she wanted to finish this activity first, so ramped up the pace of her fingers and her thrusting again. Finally letting her lips leave Blake's clit, she concentrated more and more on the curling of her fingers, trying to speak between her obvious moans.

"You're mine... A-All... M-Mine!"

And Blake was all hers. Her moans began to fill the air, even around Yang's girth, as she orgasmed against the relentless fingers that kept prodding up against her most sensitive insides. Her toes clenched and back arched, her eyes screwed shut. This was what they had both been waiting for, and it had arrived in a splash of brilliant colour.

And the tightness of Blake's lips had also increased, right on her girth as she thrusted in and out a few more times. Then she too had reached her end. After one more firm thrust, she felt her length throbbing into Blake's mouth, releasing the first helping of seed for the evening straight into her throat. Thankfully not too much, despite being the first. Seemed her body was preparing itself for later.

But once the flood of endorphins had stopped, she drew her length out of her mouth, resting to her side instead as she flopped over, panting for breath again. Her thighs dragged Blake onto her side as well, and she lay with the meaty sections of leg on either side of her head, content that way for the time being. It took some fighting, but she managed to swallow most of Yang's essence, just a bit dribbling down her cheek and onto the leg below.

"Oh god..." A few swallows and she managed to speak again. "We... I mean, time out, right? From... the game."

Taking a few more deep breathes, Yang nodded in agreement. But upon realising Blake would be unable to see such a nod, she moved her legs away from Blake's head, rolling only her back so she could sit up properly.

"D-definitely," Yang sighed, taking a moment to remove the mask and place it by her side. A few moments later, Blake's hand drifted up to the indents in her partner's haunches, ghosting over them gently.

"I didn't really hurt you, did I? I'm... everything was so intense!"

Unable to help but laugh lightly, Yang looked down with a tired-looking smile. Even if they were up for more soon, that had taken a lot out of her. "Are you kidding? That was great! And... Well, I can see you kinda enjoyed it, too..." She pointed up at her own lip, mirroring where the remains of Yang's juices were dribbling out her mouth.

"Did you, now?" Just barely able to see Yang's actions from between their bodies, she giggled quietly - and a little bashfully.

"Sorry... I didn't mean for there to be so much." Which was true; that was an awful lot of essence to have wound up in Yang's mouth. Just how turned on had she become from their nigh-dangerous foreplay?

"Not as though you can help it." In fact, to tease Blake all the more, she could be heard smacking her lips together quite loudly, running her tongue around her mouth in an attempt to muster up the taste again. "Hmm... Tangy, a li’l salty maybe, and sweet..."

Flushing scarlet, Blake pressed her face against Yang's nether regions to hide. "Yang, stop!"

"Mmm... And kinda like tuna, but I'm not surprised. Blake-taste..." All the while she was grinning smugly, unable to help herself as she began to gently stroke over Blake's back, drinking in the partial nudity of her. "But I find Blakes look even better then they taste."

Now she was becoming truly embarrassed. Due to her race, she wasn't used to being lavished with such praise - and as Yang was essentially her first bed partner, she was even less used to it in this regard. It was an odd feeling, burning shame accompanied by more love than she had ever felt. It humbled her.

"Then... you can have as much as you want, whenever you want," she told Yang's perineum. "Forever, if you're okay with it."

She was more than okay with it. The more time was passing, the more Yang was starting to question their entire situation. She liked Weiss, and deeply cared for her. No matter what, that fact would never change. But Blake… she _loved_ Blake. Whether or not she was 'the one' was still debatable, but the fact she was considering Blake in that way meant a lot, since she hadn't considered anyone as such before.

But Yang being Yang couldn't admit that. At least, not yet. So she could only smirk. "You know, unlike men, my dick doesn't have a mind of its own so can't answer that question."

Grinning, she pressed her lips even harder against the stretch of skin, feeling the rigid muscles that connected Yang's erection to her body. "Doesn't it? You seem to think with it a lot - even when you technically don't have one."

Biting her lip slightly as she felt the sensation of Blake teasing her skin, Yang couldn't help but continue to grin, resting her head against Blake's inner leg. "Just because I somehow managed to get laid a few times before all this doesn't mean I'm obsessed."

"Fair enough." But she felt the slight shiver running through Yang's body at her touch. Though it took some effort from her angle, she managed to move one of her hands down to grip Yang's anatomy - which, as it turned out, was still hard as a rock. "Wow, this is... I can't believe you want more after all I just swallowed."

"And there's still some dribbling down your lip, if you haven't noticed yet." She chuckled again. Even with Blake's crotch so close to her face, she simply didn't care. If anything, she more thought of it as cuddling. That was obvious when she wrapped one of her arms around her lower back and stroked delicately. "And I had a little... medicinal help."

Humming quietly at the gentle touch, Blake again kissed the smooth skin below her lips. This was paradise. Even the knowledge that Yang had taken another Dust mixture to maintain her current state of "awakening" only made it better; it was an artificial state of arousal, but it was one Yang had entered into voluntarily. She wanted to be with Blake twice in one evening.

However, there was something else she felt a curiosity about: Yang seemed to really enjoy her gentle kisses along that region between butt and balls. As she just barely began to stroke the wet cock again, she ran her tongue along the skin, pressing in slightly as she did so.

"Blake? What are you doi-iiiiiaaaaahhhh…" As soon as she felt the tongue touching her skin, lapping the length of skin up and down, she felt herself beginning to melt away in Blake's arms. Or more, her legs. It was such a strange sensation! Not her crotch, but not her rear end either. Why did that feel so good?

"You sure- mmm... sure Carm is okay with this bit while she's not here?"

"She'd better be," Blake said into the soft tissue. "I mean, you're mine - and she has Velvet now, I hear." Then she raked her teeth over it very briefly, just to see what sort of reaction she might get.

"Mmm! Y-You..." She couldn't help but tense even more, shuddering in pleasure that was being given. She had no choice but to completely submit, forgetting the game entirely. "Are... Insatiable..."

"Look who's talking," she chuckled as she gave the arousal another squeeze. With each nip of her teeth, she could see the skin above flexing - the tiny hole pinching itself shut.

What would that be like? Yang had taken the tail-plug there already, and hadn't expressed any hatred for the sneaky finger earlier. And they had both performed orally on each other's sexes already. Was this much different?

No. That was far too dirty, far too unpleasant of a notion... even though the scent wasn't turning her stomach the way it ought to have. Perhaps it was solely because it was Yang rather than any other being on the planet. She licked a little bit closer to it than before, testing the waters - testing her own resolve. There was still time, still plenty of room to turn back.

"HGG!" Between the odd gasps and sighs, Yang found herself tensing up yet again. Blake was so close to her rear with her tongue, did she even realise?! But then again, this was the same place she admitted to both Blake and Carm that she enjoyed attentions to that area, right in the middle of a drunken drinking game. Even Weiss knew about it after the ‘Fluffykins” incident. Now that was coming to bite her on the backside - or more, to lick it.

Which happened almost immediately afterward. Testing the waters, trying not to go too far too fast, Blake’s lips pressed gently against the bunched skin, feeling it slick and firm beneath them. Just as quickly, she withdrew and waited to see what Yang might do.

"B-Blake!!" she called up, finding her skin tensing again out of sheer surprise. How did the nervous quiet girl which she was destined to be battle partners with turn into someone so open for trying these various kinks and movements? And yet, judging from the moans of pleasure that were following, she didn't mind at all.

But as she was beginning, the door to the back room had began to open again. Carm was on the move again. But this time, she had a surprise ready...

As Blake's tongue flitted out to brush against the entrance for the first time, testing the flavor and sensation, she heard the footsteps... and sensed something foreign on the air. Something intense that she couldn't quite place yet. Oh well; that wasn't her focus.

Yang's other opening was delicious. That was the very last thought she expected to have; at best, she had been hoping for "this is tolerable enough to keep trying." Instead, she found herself legitimately _looking forward_ to trying it again. What was this sorcery?!

But as Carm made her way back into the room, now dressed in identical attire to Yang, she was to pay witness to the sight before her. Blake and Yang in a tangle of limbs, Yang moaning gradually at the sensations of pleasure through her. Sensations caused by Blake licking her rear end.

But there was another change to Carm: her scent. A specific perfume that had a mint-like fragrance. To Yang, it barely smelled like anything at all. But to Blake, it would be extremely strong.

As Blake lapped at the opening, the scent began to overtake her, and she felt her head spinning. Was that coming from the opening in front of her? Surely not - but then again, she had never spent any real time tonguing someone's ass before. It wasn't at all bad. In fact...

"Mmhh," Blake moaned into the skin as she finally started worming her tongue deeper, no longer content with just the outside skin. She wanted more. More, right away, before anything else could happen.

"Well well well..."

As soon as Yang heard Carmine's voice, she immediately put her mask back on, attempting to get back to her role again now that her master was back. But when Blake was continuing to lick and prod her ass, that was becoming impossible.

And Carm could only smirk, leaning down by Blake's side. She knew exactly what was happening to Blake. And it was her doing. While out and about, she had picked up a special type of perfume to use on her. _Catnip_. Though it would smell minty to anyone else, it was stated the product could have a variety of effects on feline Faunus. Particularly, giving them extra arousal and pleasure. It played into the role well.

"So we broke you at last... Now you only want more, don't you, prey?"

By now, her tongue was already deep inside Yang's rump, flicking back and forth. She couldn't answer, she couldn't stop to form the words needed. She had to act. Her legs were flailing back and forth now, even though she herself wasn't being pleasured - and she didn't notice. She only knew she was enjoying herself despite the unusual act, and that she had no real wish to stop anytime soon.

"Pet, how about you set our prey up so she can please us both?"

With a faint nod, Yang tried as best she could to push at Blake's legs, trying to adjust her position so she could continue to lick, but also to free her up for Carmine's helping. Once free from the tangle of limbs, it allowed more than enough space for Carmine to crawl over, unzipping her shorts to reveal a phallus of her own. A red one, to match her colour. Fake, of course, but it did the job of matching into the Grimm outfit.

"Now then, Prey... How much more pleasure do you want? Tell me."

Not that Blake could see the costume change - but she could hear the lewd intent in Carm's voice. Sense her nearness. The only way she could make her desire clear was to moan into Yang's hindquarters and wriggle her body back and forth.

Why was she behaving that way? It might have to do with the minty scent that was beginning to mingle with the dark, rich one coming from where her mouth was currently located. Or perhaps not. Blake neither knew nor cared at that precise moment.

Yang had no idea what was happening anymore. Blake seemed beyond reason, beyond any control. She wasn't talking, not in words at least. Only moaning and trying to get more and more. It was like she had become the animal instead. What had gotten into her? She couldn't deny though, each lap at her ass was bringing her closer already yet again.

Nodding to herself, Carm placed her hands on one of Blake's rear cheeks, pulling it apart to expose the sodden sex yet again. She expected her new trick to work, but not this well. She was completely drenched, even after Yang had just finished her. Unable to resist, she pressed two fingers against the opening, running them around teasingly.

Another moan sounded, one higher-pitched than was common from the Faunus. She was eager - chomping at the bit. Her thighs fell open as if they had been merely waiting for that to happen, hips raising up into the fingers as her tongue went deeper still, gouging at Yang's inner walls. Hungry. She was so hungry for some reason, and only the skin beneath her tongue could satisfy the craving.

And the fingers. Those were satisfying an entirely different type of hunger.

"You want this, don't you?" Carm smirked, drawing her fingers away to put the head of the fake phallus up against her wetness instead. Slowly, she began to push forward, beginning to guide it between the sodden lips. Her body was accepting it so easily. "Maybe you want us both to take you, huh? Imagine it... Both of us taking these openings here, pounding away... I bet you'd be so happy, huh?"

But that thought was beginning to make Yang think also. For reasons she couldn't fathom, Blake was going completely wild for all this. And yet, she was supposed to be the one in the middle. Maybe Blake would enjoy the attentions Carm described. When she thought about it, it certainly seemed appealing to be doing that.

But the deeper Blake's tongue headed, the louder she was calling out, the more she was grasping at the carpet to try and keep herself from finishing. Not again, yet.

However, the Faunus would not relent. The thick length forcing its way deep into her body elicited a strong reaction, true, but it also made her stroke Yang faster, caused her tongue to whiplash back and forth in the sensitive inner sanctum as she moaned in pleasure. Even though she was confused about why she kept trying to shift her own hips from side to side, it simply didn't seem important. Not while there was Yang's ass to devour, and her cock to milk a second time.

"H-Hold on! I-I'm gonna... _Nyaaaa_!"

Yang had to keep a hold of herself again as she eased one of her hands onto Blake's, particularly the one that was pumping her cock faster and faster. If she had any hope of lasting, she had to stop Blake's actions. As much as she hated to do so. Prying the fingers off her, she held her hand in hers instead as she slowly shuffled forward, away from Blake's lips.

But when she did so, Carm tilted her head. Stopping her entry into Blake's body, she drew back instead, keeping a hand on her rear cheek to keep her down. "What? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just... Whoa, holy..." She had just caught Blake's dazed expression. Each time she blinked, something was becoming more and more visible. Her pupils. Blake's were usually human like, unless she was in seriously bright light, then they turned to slit. But this time, they were huge. So huge in fact she could barely see the whites in her eyes, only yellow around them. "Carm, what did you do?!"

But the woman in red could only giggle. "Catnip perfume! Don't worry, she's not hallucinating or gone completely. They said at the store it just makes cat Faunus' into complete horn dogs."

Which was partly true. However, it was a bit more extreme than their redheaded friend was letting on. As the tip of the implement just barely stimulated Blake's sex, her back squirmed back and forth, mouth hanging open as her hand shot out for the cock that had suddenly been denied her. She still wasn't talking, too focused on actions rather than words.

Jumping back in sheer surprise, Yang narrowly avoided the hand that was coming in to grasp her again. She couldn't deny, she was somewhat worried about her, especially because of the squirming. Was she really still with them mentally?

"Hey, don't worry!" Carm encouraged, placing her fingers close to Blake's opening again, rubbing teasingly to give her something to focus on. "Think of it as a... premature Heat. It's only temporary. Isn't that right, Blake?"

Blake's eyes flicked to Carmine for the first time at hearing her own name, drinking in the sight before her. The furry jacket and cock hanging out of the shorts, smooth stomach between. Blake reached up to grip her own chest as she licked her lips, still relishing the lingering taste of her partner. Her hands weren't busy enough. They needed toys - even if those toys were attached to her person.

"Mmmmhh," she sighed as her thumbs and forefingers applied light pressure. "I'm... mm, this... nnnhhh..."

"Good girl." She grinned, continuing to stroke her as she looked back to Yang. She seemed to enjoy teasing Blake in this way, and using this chance to talk to Yang about their plans was making it all the better. "So what do you think she'll like then? Dee-pee? Or should we spitroast her or something?"

But Yang could only continue to think on what Carm first described. Both of them, both of them tag teaming on Blake's openings. Would that even be possible? Sure, she had seen it done in porn, but reality was a different story. That didn't mean they couldn't try.

"What if we did both take her?" She began, having to run her hand through her hair to try and calm herself down. The lingering pleasure from Blake's actions added to these thoughts wasn't helping at all. "Like... If we held her up between us? You could take the front, I could give her a lil' payback for licking my ass."

All of it would have sounded fantastic to Blake - who wasn't really listening. She was enjoying the four hands upon her body, the feeling of the phallus just teasing her entrance without doing its job. Squeezing her chest in frustration, she began to scoot downward a little at a time, hoping her body would come into more solid contact with the shaft.

"Ah ah aaaahhhh." Right away Carm backed off, taking the shaft away from her completely. She was having far too much fun winding Blake up, teasing her more and more while she was in her pleasure filled state. It felt evil, but she couldn't deny, the look on Blake's face was a wonderful sight. Backing onto her knees, she began to stroke the fake phallus teasingly.

"Here's what's going to happen," she instructed, looking to Yang as well so she could inform them both. "The prey here is going to lay down, and let me have my turn with her for the evening. While my pet here..." She looked toward Yang. "Will go fetch the lubricant from the top drawer and get herself ready, and when she's done that she can watch for a little while. How's that?"

Blake nodded vigorously, forced into thinking and listening instead of just acting on blind instincts. "Yeah... yeah, have your turn... Mmmmmhhh, I need it!" Her leg whipped out to one side, toes stretching to touch Yang's cock. It was almost near enough that she could, and after a moment of straining she felt one toe brush her thigh before the leg fell limp.

"Oooh, someone is a very eager one," Carm continued to tease. At long last, she was crawling forward, taking her turn to nestle herself between Blake's legs, to lay on top of her body. She could already feel the fake phallus pressing against Blake's crotch, considering the other end was pressing into her as well. What she didn't tell either of them, was this strap-on had two ends, meaning both herself and the other would get satisfaction. A must-have if she was to be taking Blake this way. "So, kitty cat, you ready?"

And seeing Blake in this way made Yang filled with both arousal, and jealousy. Everything in her inner being was screaming that it should be her in Carm's place, should be her taking Blake again until she was satisfied. But that sensation she could vent out when it was her chance to act. For now, she simply got to her feet again, making her way to the back bedroom to get the lube as instructed, leaving the two to their devices.

Blake's eyes were wild as she stared up into Carmine's, as she leaned in to lick her cheek. Then she drew back and grinned up at her as the phallus began to line up with her opening, as it grazed her lips. "Hnnhhhh," she moaned up at her, arching her back. She was so ready that it seemed as if she couldn't wait any longer.

"Good then." Guiding the head to the entrance she could feel down there, she began to push forward almost immediately. The pace was slow, at first, but Blake seemed so eager she simply couldn't wait! So she didn't. Within a few seconds she had already pushed herself inside, and began to thrust at a moderate pace.

But what to do with her other hand? Of course, it returned to her favourite spot of Blake. Her ears. Where straight away she began to scratch at them lightly, gauging her reaction below.

"MMMhhhhh!" Blake moaned out - not at Carmine's entrance, but at her attention to her ears. The light scratching caused her spine to whiplash and her limbs to flail gently. When the hands met the fur on the back of the costume jacket, she gripped it tightly for stability, then leaned up and sank her teeth into the neck of the woman above her.

"AAAAH!" It was sheer surprise that made Carm yell so loudly. Especially from how hard the bite was. Perhaps the ears plus the catnip was too much for her to handle this time around. But she was enjoying it at least. So she continued, scratching all over the top of her head as she continued the pace. "Ooooh, someone is such an eager kitty."

"Mmhmm," she replied in the affirmative, tongue licking all over her neck as she rolled her hips up into the ones above her, even as one of her heels came rocketing back to slam into the back of her thigh. The actions almost seemed at odds with each other, but they weren't - not for someone operating on pure instinct.

It was like she was trying to take it into her own hands. Each movement of her hips back up against her, she felt the strap on shifting deeper into her, and deeper into her own body. Blake really did need this, even after her most recent finish. So she began to ramp up the pace a little more, rolling her hips right back against Blake's in each thrust.

"Mmmfff!" she moaned out, the scratching being reduced to simply petting. "G-Good... girl..."

The other heel came back to strike Carmine's thigh now, but with the absence of scratching Blake did not bite her again, instead merely kneading her lips against the skin of her neck and up to her jawline. The repeated action of the artificial phallus filling her and withdrawing was creating a storm of emotions within her, and all she wanted was for it to continue.

"Yes," she breathed against her ear eventually. "You... you f-feel... nnmmmhhh, and SMELL so good!"

"I do, don't I?" She smirked, placing more of her body weight into Blake's chest to keep her pinned to the ground. Not only that, but it helped her apply more power to each thrust, give her more of what she needed. Attempting to hold her moans in, she moved her head close to Blake's ear, whispering. "Breathe it in... Let it take you away..."

"Is already... nNNYAAAOOWW!"

The sound was so close to that of a cat that it might as well have been. Ankles rubbing up and down Carm's haunches, she squealed and arched her back into the thrusts, welcomed them readily as her teeth grazed either side of her earlobe. One of her hands trailed up from the currently-furry back and gripped the actual hair of her current partner, clutching tightly.

This felt so good to her. Below, Blake was submitting completely, allowing her to pound harder and harder into her. In fact, she was grasping at her to try and get more of it! They may as well have both been animals considering how desperate the whole act seemed. Each time it pushed into Blake, it pushed straight back into her, causing her to let out her own series of moans and squeals of pleasure. She wouldn't be all too long till she'd reach her own limit either.

As the Faunus's end grew close for the second time, her fingers tightened and jerked hard on the hair, drawing the scalp attached backwards. Again, her teeth sank into a new spot, digging in yet more than the previous time - and she growled, deep and hard. Her hips began to come up to meet Carmine's so hard and fast that they made slapping sounds each and every time. The wetness trapped there only amplified the noise. This climax was going to be an explosion when it arrived.

"Whoa... I came back at the good part."

Yang had just returned from her journey to fetch the lube, watching as her girlfriend was grasping at another woman so tightly, biting firmly into her flesh and letting herself get drilled by a fake phallus. Not just that, but she was helping to make each thrust more intense. It was making her arousal twitch even more, desperate to have more attention this evening.

But Carm was to have her turn first. And while Blake had been biting her, she had let out some even louder moans into the air, having to grit her teeth to prevent herself screaming to the high heavens. But she could feel it, she was close, just as Blake was.

"D-Don't hold back, Prey," she purred, pounding as quickly and hard as she could into the woman below. "C-Come for us!"

"NNHHHhhhhhH!!!" The orgasm rolled over her almost in the same instant that it had been asked of her. Keening into the rafters, she let it bowl her over like a freight train, legs shooting out straight as she was pounded into, fingernails still gouging into the scalp of the "beast" atop her. It was glorious, even moreso than it had been under the ministrations of Yang's agile tongue.

"Aaah! Y-YYYEAH!" Finally Carmine yelled out just as loudly, delivering one more firm thrust that she felt being mirrored inside herself, feeling the waves of pleasure searing through her body. All while Yang was watching no less!

Finally, once the shockwaves had settled, she slowed to a halt, taking that moment to roll over as she stated. But first, she slowly drew herself back out of Blake again, giving her a second chance to calm down.

However, it seemed Blake had no interest in calming down. She made a small noise of disappointment at being exited, reaching down to grasp the slippery length. In fact, she rolled fully on top of the redhead, pinning her to the floor and grinning darkly down at her.

"Mmm, more. I want more... do you want more?"

Blinking in surprise, Carmine began to grin back up at her as she stared into the still dilated pupils, wrapping her arms around Blake to keep her in position. "More, huh? Wow, this is working way better than I thought."

"I can cover the 'more' part, babe." The pet name was something Yang couldn't help. From watching the two's display together, the slight jealousy still remained. Blake was her girlfriend, _hers_. Even if Blake was in no state to bicker or think about it, she hoped that it would help her know she was closeby for support. After all, this was to be something far more extreme than what that had done before.

Kneeling down behind Blake's backside, she took the tube of lubricant into her hands, resting it against her backside as used her other hand to pull the cheeks apart, exposing the tight ring of muscle. At first, she pressed a finger against it, trying to see how Blake would react.

"WHA?!" Instantly, she whipped around to stare backward at Yang, all else forgotten. "I- what are you doing? That's not... I d-didn't think we would be trying that on ME tonight!"

Not moving her finger, she looked around to Blake's gaze. Seemed before she really didn't hear what they were planning. That made her worry all the more. "W-We thought… you'd like to have us both… y-you know."

"But that's m-my..." A moment later, she fell silent as her every slight quiver brought more sensation from the single fingertip that was pressing in at her. Even though she had helped Weiss toy with Yang back there before, done it to Yang herself a moment ago... and watched video footage of an entire cock slamming into Weiss even while she had male anatomy, somehow, she had never truly contemplated this happening to HER.

How did she feel about it? Scared, more than anything. But it felt good so far. Intense, and something she hadn't been expecting, but "bad" would not have been the word she used to describe the sensation. Far from it. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, even as she continued to mistrust the idea.

"Will... it hurt?" she asked in a whisper, still shifting her hips back and forth, testing the sensation of the sole finger.

"Only a little, maybe, but if I get you ready enough… probably not at all." She punctuated that by taking her finger away for a moment, only for when it was placed there again, it to be covered in lubricant. This time, she ran it around the muscle itself, hoping to loosen it as much as she could with this first helping.

It was an instant reaction - her entire spine kinked and her head threw back to stare up at the ceiling, eyes even wider than her dilated pupils. This was so foreign to all the types of pleasure she had experienced so far... and then she caught herself thinking it. _Pleasure_. This was not an awful, unwelcome experience.

"Ooh," she managed to breathe. "That's... is it always like this?"

"To me it is." Yang began to smile, slowly working the finger into the tight ring itself. Seeing how Blake was coming undone with each of the movements she made, she could only pull the cheek apart even more, keeping her exposed to the air. "We can still call it off and do something else if you're not up to it. We don't mind."

At first, she was all set to protest. Her lips even started to form the words asking Yang to stop. It would have been easy. But she couldn't; her body had a taste of this newfound path, and wanted to finish exploring it. So instead, she merely backed very, very slightly into the hand that was so busy teasing her virgin orifice.

"Oh..." She looked down to Blake, who was showing her initiative to get more. The catnip really was doing the trick, considering all it took to convince Blake was a finger poking at her there. But she delivered, pushing more inside with ease, beginning to ease it in and out to get her lube it even more.

"UNNHHH!! Oh, that's so awful!" Blake growled, bracing against the floor with her fists. Was she going to be able to stand this? Hopefully so, or else they were both in for a world of remorse afterward.

Meanwhile, she could still feel the artificial cock below her sex, rubbing gently. True, Carm was doing nothing with it at the moment, but the phrase "You'd like to have us both" came back to her. Both. At the same time. Was that in her immediate future?! That seemed to be what was implied. Certainly when Carm only continued to rub it against the sex above her, still able to feel how truly wet she was. There was still time for Blake to call things off, and no matter what, the safety word remained unchanged. She was safe, and the two women would never force this upon her if she didn't want it.

Pushing even more of her finger inside, Yang felt the first knuckle slide in with ease, and she only continued to delve even more within, loosening the muscles and pushing lube inside. As her first time, she couldn't rush. It needed plenty of liquid.

There was not a hint of displeasure from the willing Faunus as the finger slid past the defenses, deep within her body. It was beyond her imagining that she could be allowing such a thing to happen, yet there she was, practically begging to have such an awful part of herself penetrated. After a few seconds, she pushed back again, forcing the finger all the way to the second knuckle.

"AH!" she gasped out weakly. "So... so much!"

"W-whoa!" That surprised Yang even more. From how much she was trying to back herself up onto her, she could tell Blake was ready. And so she finally began to draw out again, knowing she would soon be accepting her cock into that area.

But first, that needed lubricating. Squeezing a small amount onto her cock with the tube, she waited till she had her finger back before running the length of it, rubbing it against her skin to make it wet and slippery. Mixed with the pre-fluid from when Blake was licking her rear end, that didn't serve any problem at all. In fact, it was very quick.

"You ready then, babe?" Yang asked. "Because I'm gonna go in first, okay?"

"Wha?" Still panting from having nothing in her ass at the moment, she wasn't sure she quite understood the implication. "With your finger again? Or..."

No, that couldn't be it. Yang definitely meant she would be going all in. Her cheeks clenched involuntarily when she thought about it - the very idea! However, her arousal was pulsing so hotly and her head was spinning from the concoction that Carm had sprayed on herself. Refusal was not an option; she needed to get off, and she needed to do it now without stopping for a lot of bellyaching about "too soon" and "doesn't go there."

"Okay... Here we go."

Leaning in, she began to press up the sopping wet head with an equally sopping wet entrance. Just as she suspected, she was sliding in with little protest from the muscles, only the occasional twitching. But she knew her partner trusted her, trusted as she pushed forward more and more...

Then the head slipped in.

"OH GOD!" It was an involuntary shout as she felt so much in such an odd place. Why did it feel so strange? So ... the word "good" didn't really apply, but perhaps "pleasurable" did. Beyond all reasoning, this thick length penetrating her most closely-guarded defenses was something she didn't mind nearly as much as she thought she would.

From below, Carm could just see the dilated eyes, still barely seeing. She could tell Blake was still in a state of immense pleasure as she was experiencing this new feeling. And perhaps she could help. She began rubbing her phallus against Blake's heat to keep the pleasure high, all while Yang continued to push herself forward.

But she wasn't doing that very fast at all, mainly for her own benefit even! "G-god! You're so... T-tight here!"

"Nnhh," Blake groaned in disbelief at the dual sensations. They were so different, and yet they both sent her into the realm of passions via different avenues. Did she really have Yang's cock in her ass? That was so much less believable than the other. Even crazier, she felt her skin stretching to admit her, almost welcoming her into the depths of her body.

Holding onto Blake's hips, she slowly sank herself further and further into her lover, unable to help but shudder at how good it felt around her. So warm, so tight. Weiss was tight before, yes. But this was different somehow. "H-How is it?" she asked, having to stop herself from moaning again as she pushed deeper.

The only reply was another growl of mingling outrage and satisfaction. Blake couldn't answer - it was too much. However, her thighs did drift even further apart, to give both women an easier time of penetrating her.

Sighing contently, Yang continued to make progress, pushing her wet arousal into the prepared opening more and more. Until after a few moments, her hips met Blake's backside. And there she let it sit for a moment, occasionally wriggling her hips side to side just to adjust to the tightness.

Below, Carm continued to stroke her sex with the phallus, still debating whether or not to do more just yet. So she simply began to pet over her ears. "Good girl... Gooood girl."

Immediately, Blake's arms trembled. The ears were going to be the death of her - or they were as long as Carm was involved! In her arousal-clouded mind, it was necessary for her to do something about this. Shifting her weight slightly, she reached down and grasped Carmine's chest as much as she was able through the furry jacket.

"Nnnfff!" Now it was Carmine who was shuddering. Attentions to her chest were the last thing she expected, even if Blake was on top. But it wasn't unwelcome. In fact, she even left Blake's ears alone a moment to unzip it completely, and expose her lace bra to her. If it was to give her something to focus on, she was all for it.

And no doubt she'd need it, considering Yang was gradually moving her hips backward again, beginning to draw herself out. But she couldn't help but worry... Would Blake really be able to handle this? She barely could when it was the plug and Weiss, and she'd had fingers there prior. Would Blake really be able to handle two phalluses drilling into her from either side?

So far, there had been no indication that Blake couldn't - even if she was twitching and shivering all over, groaning with each new and bizarre movement she had to weather. But there had not been a single utterance of the safety words, no other indicator that she truly wished them to stop. Her fingertips began to poke at the bottom of the bra, moving much slower and clumsier than usual. They were enjoying the creamy skin of her stomach, but they wanted more. And they would have it. Soon.

Seeing the nod Yang gave from above, Carm reached down to grasp her strap-on again, positioning it right against Blake's entrance. It was time to see if she really could handle it after all. But first thing's first, she needed to let Blake know it was happening. "Okay, this is it." She looked into the wide eyes again, asking softly, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Huh?" was all that came from her lips as they hung open, panting and sweating, entirely out of her mind. The words sounded important, but she couldn't focus on them - not with two phalluses trying to fight their way into her body. Maybe it was because it was Carmine saying it. Although of course Carmine was involved, ready to enter her wet sex; she didn't mean as much to Blake as Yang did. At least, that's what the blonde bruiser assumed.

So before she pushed forward any more, Yang leant up against Blake's body instead, supporting herself with one hand, and hugging Blake's chest with the other. Pressing a soft kiss against her neck, she repeated Carm's words. "You sure you're ready, Blake?"

A low moan and a shiver accompanied the hand gliding across her chest, but she smiled vaguely. "Mm... yeah. Blake is ready." Hearing her refer to herself in the third person was strange, and did give her pause. But she brushed it aside. Somewhere deep down, she knew it was due to the perfume Carmine was wearing - it addled her mind, turned everything on its ear. After they finished and the scent was gone, she would go back to normal. She hoped.

Keeping her held closely, she began to push back into Blake's rear end again, slightly faster then last time to prepare her for that sensation. But that wasn't all the pleasure to come in these few seconds. There was far more to come from the phallus below that was pushing its way into her. Thanks to Blake's own wetness and arousal, Carmine's movements to push inside her were completely flawless. Blake accepted her with ease and little to no resistance. Only difference was, she felt a lot tighter this time around, thanks to Yang taking up her backside.

And even though she had began to draw back out again on the first thrust, Yang let herself remain still a moment when she next met Blake's hips, wanting to make sure completely that her girlfriend was okay before she began thrusting.

Which was hard to say. Blake had entirely collapsed atop Carmine, half-screaming out in mingling surprise and uncertainty. However, clearly she was wetter than she'd ever been, and her body was begging to be ravaged. She just couldn't move, couldn't do anything more useful than lie there and try not to lose her mind entirely.

Now Yang was supporting both herself and her partner, trying her best to keep her arm around her as she slowly thrust in and out of Blake. Compared to the speed Carm was taking things below, it was far slower. And it had to be. Blake was so tight, and from the pleasure that still mingled from earlier, she was worried she'd finish too soon if she went any faster!

But Carmine continued at the moderate pace, still looking up at the girl's reactions, still occasionally moaning out as she felt the phallus push straight back into her. These were definitely things she'd have to try again. Maybe if Velvet were to invite Coco back some time...

Meanwhile, Blake was quickly dissolving into a mess of sweat and wails. The fight she had been able to put up before when it was just she and Carm was gone without trace. How could her body even handle this abuse?! It threatened to make her lose consciousness, and she had never been so overstimulated that it even came close to that reaction before!

However, she knew she loved it. Even though she wasn't sure she could ever handle it again after tonight, it was an incredible, all-consuming amount of pleasure that couldn't easily be reached through other means. And she would never forget it.

Yang was finding it hard to hold on already. Every time Carm thrust in and out of her, she could feel it against her own cock, against Blake's inner walls. Surely this was hurting if she could feel it as well? But Blake was only wailing with pleasure more and more, drenched in sweat. She must have been enjoying it. And after tonight, she was sure there wouldn't be much that Blake would be unable to handle in the bedroom.

Also wrapping her arms around Blake was Carmine. Both of Blake's partners were holding her tight, embracing her against themselves. Both taking either of her entrances, one slowly and gently, one with a quicker, harder pace. And she could feel it pushing into herself still.

"B-Blake! Yang! I think… t-think I'm gonna...!"

"HMMMAH!" Blake wailed out as her hands gripped Carmine's chest from under the bra. She couldn't even focus enough to remove it properly, merely wormed her hands underneath. But her own end was coming at lightening speed. If Yang finished inside her... it would be a horrifying thought, but also an arousing one. All she wanted was to feel that now, to feel both of them spasming on either side of her while she came harder than ever before. She needed it.

"F-fuck me!" she managed to grind out harshly. "Fuck m-me harder!"

"H-Harder?!" Both of them asked in unison, quickly glancing toward one another questioningly. Should they? Carmine was already thrusting in and out rather hard in the first place, but if Yang were to do so as well, surely it would cause her harm? But Blake wasn't saying anything else. She was still accepting the two phalluses thrusting into her easily, still enjoying each pound either of them delivered. Maybe the last would be what she needed to be truly satisfied.

With either of them nodding to one another, they agreed. Carmine gripped at Blake's back tightly, giving her the leverage to thrust up into her harder, faster. Just as Blake had asked. And Yang only mirrored the actions, using the hand that was caressing Blake's chest to hold her tightly as she ramped up her speed. Time and time again, she could feel Carmine's phallus pushing up against the skin, feel it making her tighter. But this was what Blake asked for. What she needed.

The sound of reaction that came from the Faunus was a terrible one that spoke of pain and hatred, but there were no accompanying words, no request to halt their activities. Blake was into it. The cock pounding her ass felt so foreign and unacceptable, but the one giving her more traditional pleasure somehow balanced things - even as both of them together were too much, it was too much of something she was beginning to understand.

Not long after that, Blake felt her orgasm welling up like a tidal wave. There would be no holding it back, so she didn't even try, and merely threw her head back to wail at the top of her lungs as the dam burst.

Just as Yang's was. With a few more firm, hard thrusts into Blake's rear, in addition to the thrusting the other side she felt, Yang was done for. Though she tried to bite her lip to keep herself moaning to the high heavens, she found herself moaning out against it almost as loudly. Her cock throbbing rather harshly inside Blake's body as it let loose a second helping of seed for the evening, straight into her darkest opening. Though the thought made her shudder in horror, it was also a main factor that added into her pleasure. The taboo of it all.

And below, Carmine was faring no better. Although she was still gripping Blake tightly, still thrusting harder and faster into her to try and push herself over the limit, no doubt Blake would probably reach hers first.

Which she did - the instant she felt Yang pouring into her depths, in fact. There could be no more holding back after that, and she had no power within her to try. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body as the two cocks continued to pump in and out of her, as the one in her hindquarters pulsed angrily... as wetness deposited itself in there.

What kind of sick person did this make her? Surely ordinary people didn't enjoy that sensation, didn't welcome it or derive more pleasure from it. But there she was, sobbing brokenly and growling as the world's largest orgasm destroyed her body... and all because she was being filled by two phalluses at the same time. Her fingers involuntarily pinched Carmine's nipples as she tried to ride it out.

And finally Carm was also at hers. The thrusting stopped when she pushed it in as hard as she could, keeping it deep inside her to ride out the waves of her own pleasure. The small amount of pain was interesting, and for some reason, it seemed to really help her. Shuddering yet again, she felt herself finally beginning to come down from it all, enough to draw herself out of Blake's body yet again, releasing her to lay on the floor, completely exhausted.

Yang, however, didn't want to withdraw yet. She still kept ahold of Blake, cock remained firmly inside that opening. As she held her so tightly to her, she caught her own breath by breathing in and out, and would do nothing more until Blake told her to.

After a few seconds, Blake began to push herself back against Yang's unyielding rod. In a way, it did still feel good to have it in there, but she also wanted some relief from the constant assault on her senses. That didn't mean her body was listening, though. "So... so big," she panted.

With a few more deep breaths, Yang held onto her tightly, finally drawing her hips backwards and away from her rump. It did feel nice to be in there the time she was, but now they were exhausted, there was no reason for it to remain. It slid out of her body with a wet sounding _pop_ , falling slightly limper than it was before they had begun. The effects of a certain pill were still remaining, but that didn't mean she wanted more. Twice in quick succession was more than enough.

"Ohhhhhhh," Blake groaned when it exited. "Oh wow, that's... I've never felt..." There wasn't much more to say. "How... how do I look back there?"

"Lemme jus' put'cha down and I'll tell ya." Easing her grip off of her, she allowed for Blake to fall into Carmine's arms instead, where she was embraced straight away by the redhead. Of whom, despite breathing deeply, was now looking toward her eyes, trying to check if the effects had worn off or not. At least that way she could learn if to use it again or not. Yang was doing as she was asked, sitting back onto her knees again to gaze at the rear of her beloved. And pulling a cheek to one side, she instantly began to blush.

"W-Whoa..." She could barely believe how wet Blake still was. Both on her sex, and in her backside. It didn't help that Yang was to blame for the latter, but it was still a sight not to be taken lightly. In fact, she debated whether or not to take a photo herself. "Wet, Blake," she answered truthfully.

"Really?" she half-laughed dazedly. "I... you really opened me up, part of me d-didn't think you would, but... wow..." A few breaths later, she managed to ask, "You... okay down there, Carm?"

"More concerned about you, but from the looks of things, you seem to be back with us again." She was speaking mainly about the sight of her eyes. By the time Carm got a good look, she could see the whites again. Blake was well and truly coming down from the effects at long last. "But wow, that was amazing! H-How did you stand all that?"

But the more Yang stared at the state of Blake's backside, the harder it was to resist. And she couldn't. She needed to remember this moment, after all, it may not arise again for a long time. So, taking her scroll from her pocket, she tried to keep the cheeks apart as best she could, taking a couple of photos of the area. "Heck, you can look at the state of this yourself in a mo, Blake."

"Huh?" Then she heard the telltale sound effects of photos being snapped, and her head ticked up slightly. "H-hey! We didn't discuss you being allowed to..."

Then again, this was almost fair compensation for her lesser role in Weiss's "picture vengeance". It was a bit disturbing for her personally that she had used Ruby's photos in that way, even if Ruby had already given consent, but that was between the three of them. None of her business. However, she hadn't warned Yang, so having her own gaping asshole caught in images was a punishment that fit her mild offense.

"Hey, the way I see it, I gotta have something for when I'm home alone over the Dustmas break." Finally shuffling away from the two however, she could still feel her heart beating faster than normal. She was yet to catch her breath properly yet, and she suspected the other two weren't yet rested either. After all that, they had probably earned it. As she nipped into the bathroom to wash up, she asked, "So, who's ready for bed?"

Blake raised a weary hand that immediately flopped back down. Her power of speech was nearly gone by now, and she was dry as a bone. But she was also enjoying Carmine's ample warmth beneath her - and the lingering scent of the perfume, which was no longer overpowering her every thought.

"I take that as... everyone." When there was no further response, Yang finally made her way back to the two. Obviously her girlfriend was in no state to walk, still exhausted and dazed from three orgasms in one sitting. So she managed to lift her up off Carmine's body, and then into her arms. It wasn't a problem at all for the blonde bruiser.

Following close behind of course was the redhead. She knew from the beginning that despite the three of them all engaging together, it would be Yang and Blake to share the most attention. In fact, it was agreed on; especially since she had her own lover now. She would enjoy cuddling them, perhaps sleeping in the same bed with the two, but knew deep down when things came to it, it would be those two who would be sharing the most romance together.

And in fact, she smiled at the thought. "You know, you two really are a cute pair."

"Thanks," the Faunus sighed as she was draped across the bed linens. "I'm... wearing nothing but a bodice, so I should look... pretty cute..."

"I meant you and Yang." She laughed. A half-dazed Blake was simply too funny to her. Even if she was trying to be sincere to them. "Like, I know when we met it was before you two were a thing but, I'm really glad you have each other. Because you really suit one another."

"You're one of those people that gets super sappy after sex, aren't you, Carm?" Yang smirked, hopping onto the bed on Blake's right, allowing for Carm to do so on her left hand side. But as she began to undo the small laces over Blake's corset to get her ready for bed, she began to smile dozily. "Yeah... I guess we are a cute couple. But I bet you and Velvet are, too."

"Carm and Velvet, sitting in a tree," Blake snickered as she was completely undressed. Then she reached down and grasped the still-hard length of her partner. "Really? All that fun you had with my ass, and it still won't go down?"

"Aaa-hah! Careful that's sore!" But Yang was in no state to stop her, only enough to sit still by her side until Blake got the idea.

Carm couldn't help but keep staring from the other side however, looking right down at Yang's part now that she could. "It really is real… sheeze, the Dust thing really is real. Do you know what kinda things this can do for the world? And you guys are using it to bang like rabbits?"

"Hey, you're the one banging a rabbit."

"HEY!"

Chuckling, Blake continued to stroke it gently, playfully, but not gripping it tighter than was strictly necessary. "She has a point. Hey... do you want to try it out?"

"Try what out?" But when she looked between the cheeky glances of both Blake and Yang, it clicked and she gasped, "NO! I am happy with my hoohah, thank you very much!"

"No, no!" But now Blake was laughing in earnest as she twitched it back and forth. "I just meant touching it! Gosh, I'm not a drug pusher - unlike SOMEBODY with some pretty unique perfume!"

"Oh..." Turning red yet again, she hunched up her shoulders in embarrassment. But seeing as Yang wasn't moving, she shuffled a little closer, reaching a hand over to brush one of her fingers across the head of it.

Which made Yang wince. "S-sore… just… don’t go crazy, okay, you two?"

Grinning darkly, Blake teased her very gently. "Aww, you use your dick too much? Poor baby." But she withdrew until her fingertips were on either side, just barely holding it still, so that the underside of the shaft was fully exposed for Carm to explore.

"Hmm… so weird." Carm then did as expected, running a couple of fingers along the underside of Yang's cock, testing at different firmness with her pleasure to see how it felt. Hard. Harder then quite a few of her toys in fact. Testing the waters even more, she wrapped her hand around it, giving a cheeky stroke...

Until Yang winced yet again. "O-okay, okay! Yeah I admit it, I used it too much! Ouch..."

"Spoilsport." Blake withdrew her hand entirely, glancing up at Carm. "You can keep torturing this blonde if you want to, though. I think she secretly still loves it."

"N-no, I really… Nnnn...." That was up for debate. Considering Carm was stroking rather firmly. It didn't help that she was still hardened thanks to the mingling effects of the Dust she'd taken. But it was when Carm brushed the head yet again she finally drew back. "N-nope, too much, all done."

"Aww, such a shame." Carm giggled, taking her hand away from Yang at last as she snuggled up by Blake. "I don't think dick is for me, though, unfortunately. But it was nice to have a test."

Nodding, Blake rolled over slightly to curl around Yang's form, making sure her limbs were draped over her far away from the still-erect member. "This beats trying it out with an actual guy though, I bet..."

"Well duh, let's be real here. If I just did that on a guy he'd be asking me to finish him off with my mouth or owe him something later." She rolled her eyes. Even though she was at Blake's side, she was sticking to her own side, giving the two their fair share of cuddling space with one another.

Which Yang seemed grateful for as she hugged back into Blake, kissing her forehead. But not before adding, "Don't tell Blake, but I think she prefers me with it, really."

"Hey!" Blake reached over to gently flick the head. "You take that back, I don't honestly care which way your anatomy is arranged!"

"OW! No fair!" She was about to reach back and grab the pillow to hit her, but seeing how exhausted she was, she decided against it. And instead just nuzzled by her side that bit more. "You're lucky you're one of my girlfriends."

"One of?" Carmine asked, smirking as she looked to the two of them. "I knew you guys, or Yang at least, were poly, but just how many girlfriends do you have?"

"J-just two. Blake and Weiss. In fact, it was more Weiss who started this whole thing when she was dating me and-" Yang stopped short. Was she really about to admit she was in a polyamorous relationship that included her own sister?

For her part, Blake glanced between the two of them - and seemed to decide to cover Yang's story. "And me. I mean, not that I'm really _dating_ Weiss! We just have all three fooled around once or twice. Like you have with us, Carm."

"Damn... How the other half live! Maybe I can sort something out with Velvet's special friend; some time for us. I mean, I get this feeling from Velvet that I’m not quite doing everything she needs yet, but… it’s early days."

"Go ahead. I heard Coco can be pretty frisky." Though listening, and facing Carmine to talk to her, Yang’s hands were continually petting Blake's hair as she lay in her arms. She expected her to be absolutely exhausted after the events that took place, so she humbly accepted her role as a body pillow and heat source. "I don't think, from the looks of things, we'll be doing all too many three-ways for a while though. Think this kitty needs her rest."

All that came from the Faunus was a quiet sigh of contentment. She was already drifting off, eyes closed and face nuzzled against Yang's currently-hairy chest. The look on her face wasn't particularly happy or sad, but she did look quite sated. Peaceful.

After a few minutes of silence from them both, Carmine had been watching the two in their loving embrace. Yang never stopped stroking and petting Blake, nor did she stop occasionally nuzzling her head down to kiss her forehead. She could only wonder... "So, do you and Weiss cuddle like this, too?"

"Nah. This is defiantly a recent thing, with Blake as the only victim."

"I see..." Looking down at Blake again, Carm couldn't even tell if the Faunus was awake or not anymore. She hadn't moved, hadn't said a word. As far as she knew, she was asleep. And that meant it was alright to speak up. "Look, I'm trying, I really am… but I don't get it. From how you've described Weiss to be at times in messages, it just seems like it's fooling around all the time. But you and Blake have something special. You cuddle, kiss, I can actually see you two being your perfect pair. Why risk a good thing just so you can bang two girls?"

Yang sighed. "That's actually been coming up a lot lately." It was the truth, for far more reasons she could explain to Carm in a single sitting. The relationship was becoming strained, Weiss clearly sought after her sister, and Yang... Yang sought after Blake alone. That's why she was always jealous whenever Blake was 'active' with Weiss alone, or even Ruby on that single occasion. Because of how she cared for Blake. "Weiss is great, I can't fault that. She's hilarious, and incredible in the sack, but she's no cuddler. Not with _me_ , anyway. I want someone who is. Someone like-"

"A certain Blake in your arms?"

Despite Carm's smirk, Yang rolled her eyes at that comment, soon nodding. "Yeah. Someone like her. Calm, sweet, affectionate, and someone I just feel... happy with." Turning to face Blake again while she stroked her, she asked, somewhat rhetorically, "Is it stupid to wanna say I'm in love with her?"

That made her glow with happiness for her friends. “Not stupid at all. I’ll miss these little romps, sure, but… I could feel the same way about Velvet, maybe. Just need to go on more than a few dates to really be sure.”

“Yeah,” Yang laughed, and they both shared a grin. After a brief moment, she whispered, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“We got this camping trip coming up. And, um, I really wanna tell her then. It’ll be hard to say goodbye to banging you and Weiss, I guess, but this is more important. And then we’ll see if Blake wants to make this monogamous or not. I just want her to know she’s _the one._

Carmine’s eyes grew as round as dinner plates. “Oh my GOD!”

“But you can’t tell anybody – _especially_ Blake.  Promise, okay? But maybe now with telling you, I won’t chicken out.”

“You better not,” she said with a pretend-scolding voice. “A sweet kitten like her deserves to be treated right. If you won’t do it, I will.”

“Thanks.”

Yang knew Carmine meant it, too. Some people were multiple pet-owners, and some weren’t. So she resolved that she and Blake really would be girlfriends by the end of their night in the Emerald Forest – or at least, they would if it was what Blake wanted, too. And there was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end... of the year... this will be done, damn it! Even though I have a cold right now, I'm editing! And I'm writing a new fic! And going to ask someone to beta an old fic!! AAAAH!


	30. BONUS 5: Arkos Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha get their closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Arkos: trying on clothes, striptease, fingering, intercourse, coitus interruptus, nipple play, lap sex, awkward conversations, coming out.

====================BONUS 5: Arkos Epilogue

 _'Why did I even suggest this?'_ Jaune Arc thought to himself as he was tucking into his meal, becoming extremely careful so as not to make any missteps or to do anything embarrassing. It was his idea to meet his girlfriend's parents, to show that he wanted to make an effort to be with her, and to get to know her family. It was a shame the blonde was so ridiculously awkward in front of others. They'd arranged this trip for a while, to head to Pyrrha's when term ended, and next term, Pyrrha would meet Jaune's family. Maybe that would be less awkward.

But his thoughts soon trailed away when Pyrrha nudged him, making him finally look up from his messy spaghetti plate. The eyes of both of her parents were on him.

"Hmm? Oh! Um, thanks for the lunch, Mrs Nikos."

"Of course," she responded to him with a slight nod of her head. Athena Nikos had the same waves of red hair as her daughter, the same eyes and delicate features, though her lips were fuller and she was much shorter. Obviously, his girlfriend’s height came from her father. "It's nice having someone visiting who is so obviously dear to our, ah, Pyrrha's heart."

It was quite noticeable that, every other time either parent began to say Pyrrha's name, they stuttered over the somewhat unfamiliar word. Of course, it was true they were making the effort, and they had apologetic smiles of chagrin flashing across their faces afterward. The effort made Jaune smile however. For his girlfriend's sake, he was glad they were accepting of her, and were making strides to show she was still loved and appreciated. He had been told they were quite the doting parents.

But who he wanted to meet in particular, was the one who wasn't so accepting. Her brother. He had heard tales of how her brother had bristled at the change, and he wanted to either explain it to him so he could understand, or else teach the little toerag a lesson.

But he was nowhere to be seen. "I-Is your son not joining us?"

Pyrrha's stomach clenched at the mention of her brother, but she tried her best to pretend no such thing was happening as she took a brief drink of pomegranate juice to give herself time to sound less flustered when she responded. "He'll be in school this time of day, right, Father?"

"Hmm?" the much larger figure asked, looking up from his own messy plate of food. It seemed rather like Jaune, he wanted to make an impression, so much he was very distracted. But when nudged by his wife, he immediately looked up to his daughter, realising he was being spoken to. "O-Oh! Yes, Hermes is still at Sanctum for now. I think he has after-class studies tonight, as well."

"Yes, that seems right," the mother said with a small smile as she poked at her salad. Apparently, she was currently on a diet, and therefore only having a half-serving of spaghetti alongside a small bowl of greens, lightly drizzled with dressing. "So, Jaune... how are you finding Beacon? Our Pyrrha has nothing but good things to say about it, but it would be nice to hear another perspective."

"Beacon? Beacon is very, uhh… challenging." It was the best he could come up with. He enjoyed Beacon vastly, but if his girlfriend hadn't have been there, he would have been expelled long ago. "I mean, I've met new friends, I like what I’m doing, but still challenging stuff."

"Sounds exciting, lad. And are there many others like you two there?" It was something that Mr Nikos was very curious of, seeing as his girlfriend had explained the situation between them, and yet the wide-eyed look he received from his wife made him feel very small. "W-what?! It's polite conversation!"

"It's perhaps a bit invasive for the first day we meet the boy, don't you think?" she asked pointedly, though obviously she was keeping up a kind face in front of the "guests". In private, her rebuke would probably be less soft and kind.

"No, it's not a problem!" Pyrrha assured her mother, even though privately she was embarrassed that her dad had asked. "So far as I know, we're the only two, but there may be more. It's not any of my business, though."

"P-People don't know about us, and we'd rather keep it that way," Jaune nervously added, finally placing his cutlery neatly on his plate to show he was done.

"Well, neither of you have to hide anything in this house. Doesn't matter if you're a lad, lass or anything in between, if you're good enough for our so- _daughter_." He hesitated, hunching his own shoulders nervously as he corrected his mistake. "T-Then you're good enough for us!"

While Pyrrha slumped forward, face resting in the palm of her hand, her mother nudged the father again, hissing under her breath, "Herc, please!"

"No, no, it's fine." Straightening and pushing her plate back, their daughter straightened as she asked, "May we be excused? I'd like to show Jaune around the house if you don't mind."

"O-Oh... Of course." Worried he may have embarrassed his daughter and their guest, right away Heracles went to sip his grape juice, using it as an excuse to shut himself up for a while. The man was surely in for a lecture later from his wife.

Jaune, however, pushed his chair back under the table once done, smiling to them both before leaving. "T-Thanks for the food, again. We'll… do the dishes after dinner?"

"Oh!" the mother said in some surprise. "That would be very kind of you, young man. Thank you." The smile she directed at Pyrrha immediately afterward clearly said "he's a keeper", but she was wise enough not to speak it aloud and further embarrass anyone.

"It's only fair! Can’t let everybody else do all the work, can I?"

Then Pyrrha and Jaune quickly gathered up their plates and left them in the kitchen before they turned to the rest of the house. He had already seen the living room, so she led him into her father's study, then along to the adjacent library.

"Some of these books have been in our family from as long ago as four generations," she explained, running one hand along a shelf. "Two or three were even written by a Nikos."

"It's impressive that your family's done so much. It's only been my father's line in the Arcs. No one really wrote books, though." He looked at a couple of weapon making books in particular, one even having a picture of a shield very similar to Pyrrha's own on the cover. Perhaps this was where she sought out her inspiration. "Your mom and dad seem really nice."

"I suppose they are," she laughed, smiling softly in his direction. "They just... don't always get everything right. But I know I've been blessed with parents who genuinely try their hardest." Bumping his hip with her own, she added, "And they seem to really like you."

A nervous laughter erupted from Jaune as he scratched his head. "I'm really glad of that, then. I was half expecting the 'no messing with my daughter' lecture."

This caused a slight sigh from the woman at his side. "That… probably has something to do with me having been their son before. They know I can handle myself, I did for many years, and I took on the responsibility of being my true gender all on my own. That combined with my prowess in the ring, they know I'm my own person who no longer needs them to coddle me."

"Well, yeah. You could easily take care of me... You may get that lecture from my dad, though." He laughed nervously once again, although after a moments silence looking at the book, he did lean in closer. "You know... You never showed me your room."

"Yes, I was getting to that. Don't you want to see the grounds or anything first?" The sly smile on her face told him that she had guessed why he was asking after her room so suddenly.

"Hmm..." Innocently looking up at the ceiling a moment, Jaune seemed to muse on that thought, slowly wrapping his arm around the woman and pulling her in closer. There was no way he could make his intentions more obvious.

"Do I want to explore the house of Miss Nikos? Or do I want to explore Miss Nikos herself?"

That caused Pyrrha to blush deeply. There was a reason he phrased things that way: the Dust had finally worked. As it turned out, the original formula – rather than the antidote she had mistakenly taken the first time – had the effect they had been after for her. Within a few hours of taking it, she felt the unsettling sensation of her anatomy shrinking in on itself, transforming and being reshapen. It seemed to take longer than it had for Jaune, but in the end, she had exactly what she had always wanted.

"Then allow me to take you upstairs, sir, where you may do both."

"Why excellent, madame." He then held his arm out, to take her hand in his own. Already he was beginning to blush; he had been looking forward to this for the past few days.

Once they ascended the grand staircase in the main entrance hall, she led him down a hallway, gesturing to one room that belonged to her brother, the master bedroom at the end of the hall, linen closets, a pair of guest rooms - one of which Jaune would be using, at her parents' insistence. Maybe they were glad to have him for company, but sleeping together in the same room was farther than they were prepared to accommodate.

"And this is mine," she said as she pushed open the door, revealing a spacious room with a canopy bed and armour draped over mannequins, a door leading to a closet, a few other shelves of things here and there. A large combination mirror-and-viewscreen hung on one wall over her dresser, which supported a couple of jewellery boxes and bottles of perfume. It was quite tidy, and most likely meant they had a servant tidy it while she was away at school.

"Wow," Jaune couldn't help but mutter under his breath, gazing in awe at the elegant space. Anyone could have guessed this was the room of a princess, rather than just a student of Beacon. His room wasn't even half the size of this. In fact, his house was probably a little smaller! "And I share mine with the cat..."

"Nothing wrong with that, though I'm more of a dog person," she snickered as she eased the door shut behind them. "But yeah, this room underwent a lot of transformations when I started transforming myself. My dad was the sort who really encouraged sports and all things manly, and I think it hurt him a little when I started going to my mom and asking about femininity instead... but he adjusted. We all did."

"Well he... tries to have an active role, at least. My mom kinda just shrugged and let me do what I wanted. It's only really my sisters that actively encouraged me; I think they knew before I did."

When looking toward the desk, he noticed the many different kinds of make up and perfume. No one would have guessed this was once a 'boy's' room. "Well, I like it. It's... you."

"Then welcome." Pyrrha slid her hand into his again and tugged him over to set on the edge of her bed. "You can poke around if you want to; my secrets are your secrets."

"O-Oh…" Once more, he began to blush wildly as he sat on the edge of the bed with her. So soft! Was there anything with Pyrrha Nikos that wasn't perfect? She even had the softest bed he'd ever felt! But looking back up into the stunning green eyes, he softly smiled, holding her hand closely. "So... We're just who we wanted to be."

Without hesitation, she leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his cheek, breathing in as she did so to surround herself in his heady male scent. "We are. Should we do just what you wanted to do, as well? Or shall I play dress-up for you? There are quite a few outfits in my closet..."

"D-Dress up?" His attention was certainly raised with that comment. What could Pyrrha Nikos possibly be thinking?

"Yes. I m-mean, if you're interested." Honestly, the two of them had been so content with exploring each other's bodies that nothing in the way of "interests" had been discussed - their spontaneous rendezvous in the library notwithstanding. Maybe Jaune wasn't into clothes in that way.

More curious as to what his lover would come up with, he sat himself back on the bed, resting his arms back. "Show me."

Even the casual, confident pose made Pyrrha nervous. Smiling softly, she stepped lightly to the door of her closet and pushed it open - and it created the perfect little dressing screen, hiding her just enough so that Jaune could occasionally catch sight of an elbow or her posterior.

"Let's see," she began to say as she reached down to pull off her boots. "What do you want to see first? Something girly, or regal, or tomboyish?"

All of those options appealed to Jaune. Even tomboyish had an odd charm to it, if it meant seeing a casual side to the normally-poised woman.

But that didn't tickle his fancy today; something else did. "Hmm... A Regal miss Nikos..."

"Very well," she said with a bemused air. Quickly, she stripped out of the usual armour and began to change the clothes underneath for something in the closet. "You want to just see me in the clothes, or do jewellery?"

The idea of seeing Pyrrha in jewellery was a real treat, something to make the elegant woman look even more like royalty. And yet… "J-Just clothes. I don't want to break anything if we get… excited."

That was quite a good point - nevermind it would take longer. Still, she would have been glad to put on all manner of earrings and bracelets if he wanted the look to be complete.

Finally, she stepped out from behind the door wearing a long black gown with ruffles that accentuated her hips and a straight shot of fabric that began to ruffle again just above her feet, which were clad in open-toed heels. The neckline was modest and bore lace around the edges.

"Do you like it?"

Eyes staring widely, Jaune Arc struggled to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. It was simply stunning, as if a real member of royalty was right before him. He didn't even feel worthy to be in her presence. Bowing his head in character, he put on a pompus accent. "Your Majesty."

"Oh, stop," she giggled, though it was clear the treatment flattered her. Twirling slightly to force the ruffles hanging above the floor to flare out, she said, "This is only about a year old... I refused to let myself want anything this fancy until I really started looking more like myself - when the hormones kicked in."

"So that was your big ‘aim-for’ dress, huh? I like it." He smiled. it reminded him almost of the dress she wore to the dance. That, of course, showed off more skin and more of a figure, which was probably an item of clothing her dad would not have approved of. "You look stunning in it."

"Thank you. That... means a lot." Then she cleared her throat and asked, "Anything else? Maybe something girlier, or sportier? Or... risque? I have one or two things like that."

"Risque? The great Pyrrha Nikos owns risque clothing?!" Although he was playing along, he was genuinely curious. This was really the first time they had experimented on anything like this, outside of the usual sexual exploring. Perhaps it would be something they enjoyed.

Blushing, she swatted his arm gently - though hard enough he would likely feel it. "Stop! And it's not like it's that bad, just a bit... sexy. If you're going to make fun of it, though, you can forget about ever seeing anything at all!"

"Make fun of it? Are you kidding me? I really, _really_ wanna see it!" This time, his voice was genuine. He really did want to see what kind of clothing Pyrrha owned for this sort of thing. The knowledge that it was her own that she had bought just for her made it all the better.

"F-fine," she sighed, still blushing and looking grumpy, though she was clearly mollified by how much he desired to glimpse her in such attire. Stepping back behind the door, she hurriedly unzipped from the dress. "If you're not careful, I'll make you wear one of these!"

"Oh no, once was enough at the dance!" he laughed loudly. Although, as she began to get herself dressed, he shuffled himself back onto the mattress, and began to take off his own boots and trousers. If they really were going to do this, he might as well get ready as well. Save some time before the main event.

"Okay, are you ready?" Not waiting for a response, since he had already expressed so much desire before, Pyrrha came around the corner revealing herself to be in a deep red nightgown that just barely reached past her centre. The lace was just dense enough on her chest to mostly obscure her nipples, and a bow between them hid her cleavage, but the see-through fabric elsewhere easily revealed the black panties she was wearing underneath. Then there was nothing but long stretches of leg all the way down to where her feet shifted awkwardly on the floor.

Already halfway through the awkward process of removing his jeans and shirt, Jaune once again couldn't look away. ‘Risque’ was certainly one word for what his girlfriend was wearing; there were several more words he could use as well. But for now, he wanted her closer, so he could explore her fully.

"Wow... How... How do I have you all to myself?"

"Just cursed, I guess," she joked lightly, her fingers toying with the hem. "What do you think? Too much? It was kind of an impulse buy... you think I look like a tramp, don't you?"

"I think I want you… right now, Miss Nikos. And anybody would." The blonde lowered his voice, patting the space next to him in the bed to beckon her over to him. He really wasn't lying, the clothing suited her perfectly. Not to mention, it showed off her figure, left enough on show to tease. It was perfect. So he would have none of her squirminess and would only return love for uncertainty.

Pyrrha's heart soared. That he loved her so much he didn't even entertain how unkindly she had spoken about herself for a second... it spoke volumes. Sitting just beside him, she draped one leg over his now-bare one, snuggling against his side. "What do you want of me, then, Mister Ark?"

"Hmm... more like, what can I do for you?" he asked, tossing his shirt off to one side of the bed as he then instead held his hand against her cheek. "What say I sample how things taste, hmm?"

Pyrrha's cheeks lit up like the night sky. "O-okay, I... y-yes, I know you saw it before, b-because I couldn't wait to let you take a quick peek, find out if it seemed normal, but I'm still..." Gulping, she whispered, "What if you don't like it? Maybe that's silly for me to worry about, but I can't help worrying..."

Instead of words, Jaune leant forward, pressing his lips against hers for a short moment, before breaking away as he gently stroked her cheek. The time for nerves had disappeared for him. He had to help Pyrrha be confident. "We'll have fun discovering all this, right? But I'm pretty sure it's you I want. No matter what's down there."

"If you're sure..." Without further comment, she leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs as wide as she could without it feeling vulgar to her. One of her arms draped over her own eyes. "I... you're the only one I want to look, Jaune. To see the new me."

With another soft smile, he edged his way down the bed, trailing his hands up and down her thighs. The material her gown was made from felt incredible, like silk. It was a most wonderful sensation alone to touch it.

But as he pressed his hands onto Pyrrha's legs, and parted them a little more, Jaune smiled eagerly. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Already, she felt her body responding - which was entirely new to her. Sensations happened in different areas from before, though they were at least similar. "O-oh? Then by all means, my love."

She allowed them to fall open the rest of the way, inviting him to do whatever he pleased with her body. He knew this organ all too well. Today, he would perform foreplay to his full potential on her. When he had his own biologically female sex, he had always enjoyed foreplay; the sensation of becoming ready was an amazing experience. Now he wanted Pyrrha to feel the same.

And so, he moved the material of the panties aside, pressing his fingers between her lips and into the soft folds. From there, he gently began to rub. Up and down...

"Ooohh," she breathed quietly at first, then as he trailed his fingers back up again she went, "Oh! Jaune, that's- wow, it's unbelievable!" Gulping, she let one hand fall to the sheets, gripping them tightly as she gave him free reign over her.

"You think that's good? How about…" He never finished his sentence as he eased her open even more, exposing her clitoral hood out to the open. Once he could see such a thing properly, he pressed his thumb very gently against it, trailing in soft circles.

"HAH!" burst from her throat enthusiastically. This was magic! It was as if he were grasping all of her former length with his hand, all in one tiny spot! Swallowing hard, she began to rock against him very slightly, not wanting to seem over eager but completely unable to stay still any longer.

There was a very mischievous chuckle that erupted from the blonde. Now he had the upper hand in this situation for once, because he knew exactly how this organ worked. "Seems that’s in tip-top shape, ma’am. And now the next test."

His other hand then dipped fingers into the ever growing wetness, brushing back and forth around her entrance to soak as much as possible, and also tease the nerves around there. The moan that loosed from deep in her throat was a bit too loud - if the walls weren't made of thick, expensive materials, everyone in the household would know what was going on. This was too much - she couldn't bear being stimulated two different ways at once! How did Jaune know how to do this?

Of course, she knew how he knew - from personal past experience. But simply owning one didn't mean he was completely perfect at using it. Apparently, he'd logged a few hours of study in his past. She was quite grateful for that now.

Even just teasing in these areas were awakening Jaune's own impulses. He could feel his body getting warmer as his arousal grew, could feel it bulging against his shorts. He wouldn't be able to hold back for long himself. But he had to make sure Pyrrha was comfortable first. And with that, he gently edged his fingers inside, brushing them firmly against the inner walls to get a good feel. It seemed just like his own so far.

_"Ohhhhhh."_

This was an entirely different sound. There was arousal in it, to be sure, but also wonderment, a sort of hallowed satisfaction. This was a moment she had been waiting for so long that she lost track. It was real. The feelings were real, and it could be treated just as Jaune's had been when he had one.

"You like it, huh?" Even more arousal could be felt between his legs as his own sex found itself hardening. He wanted to just immediately ram inside, over and over. She felt so perfect! It was so hard to resist doing such things. But that didn't stop the finger from drawing in and out, occasionally curling to find bundles of nerves.

Nodding, Pyrrha threw her head back and tried to widen her legs even more. Hips bucking up to meet the fingers, she delighted every time they found that most sensitive spot inside her, letting out high-pitched little squeaks and biting her lip to cut them off, heart in her throat. If this was any indication of what she would be feeling in the coming years, she was totally on board.

And so was Jaune. With his sex now rock hard, he felt he was completely ready to take her. And with that thought, be began to edge his boxers down with his other hand. "You ready for this? Ready for me?"

"Jaune," she sighed heatedly, "I've been ready for months. Please!"

"Okay…" This was it. Finally, he could make love to his girlfriend just as they wanted to. And there was nothing stopping them this time; Weiss had clearly relayed the information that the genitals were only reproductively able after six months, so there was no need to worry about that. It was perfect.

So he took his hand away, finally throwing off his boxers and climbing on top of her. His face still bright as day as he nervously chuckled, "God, I've been waiting so long..."

"I can feel just how _long_ ," she whispered, reaching a hand down to tease his length. It was true that she was a bit shy about how good she would be in bed now that her biology had changed, but she had no qualms about his. To her, Jaune had always been perfect, was perfect now, and would continue to be perfect far into the future.

Just as Pyrrha would to him. It didn't matter how good things were, as long as they had what they wanted, and had one another, he wouldn't wish it any other way.

Grasping his own sex, he aligned it with her folds, letting out a shaky gasp as it came into contact with the wetness. But this was his guide. Feeling around with his sex, he finally found the entrance, of which he slowly pushed inside.

"OhhhhHHHh, Jaune!" she gasped out, hands reaching up to rest lightly against his back as she felt him filling her entirely. "Jaune, you're inside me! Inside the real me, it's- NNNNhh, you're enormous!"

Why did it feel so much larger there than it had elsewhere? Realistically, she knew it was the same size... but perhaps because nothing had ever been inside of it before, anything felt twice the usual size there. No matter. Licking her lips, she widened her hips further still, inviting him in, relishing each sensation.

"Pyrrha…" he said in a breathy sigh, pushing more of himself inside of her. This felt so much warmer than when he had done this before, in another area on her body. Perhaps not as tight, but it felt far more different. Far more _right_.

Unable to help himself any longer, he found himself resting on top of her, lips connecting with her neck as he pushed inside even further, beginning to move his hips back and forth to test the sensations. The lips teased so much, but she wanted more. More of Jaune. Both of her legs raised up and wrapped around his waist as he rocked into her, as she let the sensations wash over her being. They were making love as man and woman for the first time in their true bodies. It was everything she had ever wanted, and more!

As he began to get used to the sensations, the blonde began to ramp up the speed. And the faster he got, the more powerful was the pleasure. Until it caused him to begin moaning rather loudly against her neck. He didn't care if anyone heard, it was fantastic!

"Oh... oh, Jaune!" Pyrrha was moaning, oblivious to everything else. Her nails left gouge-marks down his exposed back, sweat broke out across her forehead. Her climax began to build, despite their having only just started. "This is so much better than I could have dreamed! Make me yours! Make m-"

_"ACHILLES!"_

The voice bellowed through the room. It seemed someone outside _did_ faintly hear – a certain someone who wasn't at school for as long as their parents originally stated. And when he was on his way to his room, he could hear the faint goings on.

Pyrrha's brother was stood in her doorway, hand in a tight fist. The danger was clear and present. Such a voice had made Jaune stop in his tracks, eyes widening in terror as he attempted to look over. Anyone but him…

"O-oh!" Pyrrha gasped as they both clung to each other, trying not to move an inch as if that would make things any better. "H-hello, Hermes! When did y-you get home?"

Hermes was an inch or two shorter than Pyrrha, but his hair was no less red and his features no less fair. The set of his jaw and tightness of his fist told the entire story of what was playing out through his mind.

"Get off him, you scrawny little-!"

That was aimed at Jaune, who wasted no time in quickly pulling himself backward and out of his lover, quickly fetching his shorts from the ground beside them. But the damage had been done. He'd seen what the two had been doing. He'd _heard_ what they'd been doing. He was just growing madder and madder.

"So what, now you're gay, too, bro?!" he kept on, fists vibrating.

Hastily reaching down to tug the crotch of her underwear sideways to cover herself, a red-faced Pyrrha sat upright and scooted to the edge of the bed as she said, "Hermes, please, just… be reasonable! If I were gay, would I be with a man? Y-you're not making any sense!"

"No, YOU aren't making any sense! First you're wearing girls’ clothes all the time, now this? What is with you, Achilles?!"

He looked ready to swing a punch or two at her, but soon the half-naked blonde perked up from the other side of the bed, after pulling up his boxer shorts. "Her name is _Pyrrha_. And you should leave her alone, okay, kid?"

"This really isn't your business, little brother," Pyrrha added. "I'm not going to come bursting into your bedroom when you have someone over, so wh-why do you think you should be able to embarrass me this way?!"

"You're embarrassing yourself! With this stupid charade of being a woman. You were born a man, Achilles, and you will always be a man!"

But that was when Jaune snapped. He was already in the verge of saying something he shouldn't have, but now the smaller redhead was asking for what was coming. Without even a second thought, he ran forward, swinging his fist around to impact straight with his jaw, making him fall a fair distance until he hit the floor.

"JAUNE!"

Leaping off the bed, she ran to crouch over her brother, one hand playing over his face. There was no blood and no visible signs of damage yet, but that remained to be seen. Frowning in concern, she asked, "Are you okay, Hermes?"

Moving his hand back up to his chin, he moved his jaw side to side to adjust it back to position. That was going to leave a mighty bruise later. The only thing stopping him from jumping up and returning the blow was his sister leaning over him. But he wanted to make it clear that was what he wanted to do. So he batted the hand that rested on his cheek away, glaring angrily at Jaune.

"You better start running, little man, you're not getting away with that one!"

"Oh, no you don't," she snapped back down at him immediately. "This has gone far enough, and I don't want any more fighting!" Glancing over her shoulder at Jaune, mostly just to make sure he wasn’t going to jump at the boy again, she followed up with, "Maybe he acted rashly, but can you honestly blame him with the way you stormed in here, interrupting our privacy, and started telling us how to live our lives? We’re not hurting anyone by living how we choose to live, and being who we already are!"

Moving his jaw once again, he began to sit himself up, looking over to his sister, and then over to Jaune. It took him a while of staring until he began to realise. "Wait… _our_ lives? You mean, he's a-"

But before he could finish that sentence, Jaune placed his hands on his hips and snapped, "Yes, I am. So if you're going to take the bigoted approach, then you're gonna have to accept that you just got punched by a ‘girl’."

It took a great deal of willpower for Pyrrha to resist laughing at the line. Instead, she forced herself to breathe, then reached to place a hand on her brother's shoulder again. "Must we have this conversation here and now? You caught us at a very bad time. I know you didn’t do it on purpose, but... really, what on earth is your problem?"

"Very bad time is putting it lightly..." Jaune muttered, but nonetheless went to collect his clothes from the ground, keeping quiet to let the two speak.

Hermes, however, was continuing to be unreasonable, batting the hand away. _"My_ problem? You were my greatest inspiration. I looked up to you! I spent ages trying to be as cool as my big brother, and then all of a sudden you decide to change into… into this?!"

"I didn't 'change' into anything! This is who I am, I just... decided hiding that would do absolutely no good! Why do we always have to fight about this, why can't you just accept me as I am?!"

"Because it's not… not fair!" he yelled, hands curling into fists once again. This time however, his expression seemed to be that of upset, and hurt. "It's not fair that I've lost my big brother, the man I wanted to be. It's not fair that I have to lie to people about having a sibling because they'll pick on me. It's not fair, okay?!"

While Pyrrha had been sympathetic, it seemed she had just about lost her patience with his self-indulgent attitude. "How do you think I felt? You think it's 'fair' I was born into the wrong body, that I had to take hormones every day and look into getting surgeries instead of just growing into the person I wanted to be naturally? That this was just a fun decision I made one day because I was bored?! But you're right, I'm sorry some kids might make fun of you for something that isn't even any of their business – _or_ yours!"

"I... Well… I…" That made him quiet down almost instantly. The more he thought about things, how hard it must be to come out, how hard it was at Sanctum, the more he was beginning to realise. And although he still didn't understand, he was doing better than shouting.

"...I just don't get it," he finally growled through his teeth.

"The only way I know how to explain it to you is that... the brother you wanted to imitate, that man? He wasn't real. That was a mask I wore because it’s what people expected. _I'm_ real, _I'm_ who I always was: Pyrrha. Except now I... found a way to show the world better." Shaking his shoulder, she said in a soft voice, "But you can still be that man you wanted to be. You don't have to have a brother to be inspired. In fact, I hope you'll be even stronger and braver than me when you finish growing up. Be the best at whatever you want to do."

"Sure,” he scoffed. “And the kids at school?"

But Jaune answered that one, unable to help but sarcastically laugh. "What? The cowards who will laugh just because you have a sister who's amazing enough to show who she is? That are just jealous they can't be that brave?"

Flushing bashfully at the praise, Pyrrha ducked her head as she said, "Just be who you are, do what you need to be doing. How would you react if I had been born in the body I have now and they started saying those things?"

It took a while for him to consider that, and think deeply about it. If he had a sister from the beginning, and they picked on him for it, the answer was simple. "Well sure, if you were already a girl before, I'd probably defend you."

"Probably?" Folding her arms over her chest, Pyrrha backed up to sit on her feet and stare down at him. "You said you looked up to me before. Do I strike you as the kind of person who would let someone insult or degrade my family?"

"No way, sir."

"Ahem." Once again, Jaune perked up, giving a rather filthy look when Hermes looked back around. "’No way, _ma'am_.’ Right?"

"If someone said that kind of thing about you? I'd at the very least be arguing with them, if not knocking them down. You, or Dad or Mom. You're so important to me... I wish I could make you understand that better, that I didn't do this just to upset people."

There was a moment of silence between the two, mainly while Hermes thought about what was said. It made sense that she wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Why would she? There were far easier ways to upset people than changing her entire gender. And how hard was that to do? It took Pyrrha years, at least. Who would do that just as a sick joke?

The more thoughts he processed, the more he began to understand. This wasn't about him. This was about his sibling's choice. His sister's choice.

"I'm sorry," he said in a voice that was barely audible, still looking angry but also embarrassed now.

"I'm sorry, too. Sorry things had to happen this way." Sighing and running a hand over her brow, she turned to glance at Jaune briefly before looking back in his direction. "Do you mind if I talk to my partner alone for a while? We'll come see you afterward."

"I did… kinda bust in on things, I guess," he said, shyly getting up from the ground and dusting himself off. Something told him he shouldn't offer to hug his sister or shake Jaune's hand just yet. "I'll be in my room."

"Alright."

Once he had shut the door behind him, Pyrrha crept over to it and turned the lock, then walked back over to Jaune... and promptly buried her face in his shoulder, positively trembling. Right away, she was welcomed into loving arms, which wrapped her into a warm embrace. Strong hands pet over her hair, rubbing her back, the full treatment.

"Uhhh, sorry I punched him in the face."

"He was being a jerk," she replied in a voice that was clearly on the verge of tears. "I'd rather you hadn't, but don't blame you."

Able to hear the shake in her voice, Jaune gave a gentle squeeze. "Hey... He's starting to get it, at least. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Taking a deep breath, she pushed back and kissed him soundly on the lips, fingers threading through his soft blonde hair as she pressed their bodies together. "Thanks for... well, y'know."

He simply continued to hold her, soothe her by running his hand through her hair also, and continued to rub her back. He wasn't going to leave until she seemed to be getting better.

"Always."

* * *

 

Dinner that evening was still somewhat strained. Everyone had a lively conversation, but with Hermes staying almost entirely silent, it was noticeably uncomfortable for all parties. At least he refrained from saying anything inflammatory, seemingly having learned his lesson.

With promises that they would all enjoy a game together later on, Pyrrha dragged Jaune outside to explore the grounds. He'd seen the front garden and appreciated all the statues and topiary work, but she had yet to show him the back. They had already wandered along a few of the paths, poked through the family stables, and were now coming up on the greenhouse, which she assured him wasn't nearly as interesting as he seemed to think.

"I do love mother's flowers and herbs," she admitted as she wrenched the door shut behind them. It had the habit of sticking a bit. "Still, it's hardly anything to write home about. Just plants in a box with a glass ceiling."

"Still nice to have a look around. And it's always so warm in these things." So far, Jaune had been very impressed by the sheer size of her home, everything that came with it was a bonus. It seemed the family mostly owned things and passed then down the generations. Everything belonged to a family member before. Even some of the plant life appeared to be very old, and yet very healthy.

"I always found heat stifling," she laughed. "Guess it's a good thing I'm wearing this dress." Twirling, she let the floral-printed yellow fabric that had been hanging just above her knees fan out around her.

"Fitting! Except, I think your mom's yellow lilies are a little more impressive," Jaune teased, grinning happily as he looked at all the different kinds of plant life. From orchids, to roses, to bluebells... It was a sight to be reckoned with. There was even a small bonsai tree in the middle of a small pond display. Quite the sight.

"It's like a mini zen garden. I'm jealous."

"That's my father's. The doctor said it would help reduce his stress levels if he worked on it for an hour every day." Grasping him by the hands, the redhead began to lead him even further into the greenhouse, past some hanging vines and a bush toward more flowers. "These are my pansies! I started them when I was five as a school project, and they just thrived."

Right away he saw all the different colours. Incredible! Cyan, purple, pink... Some of these were colours Jaune didn't think could appear on a plant. "Looks like they're well looked-after! They're nearly as stunning as you!"

Again, Jaune made her blush. Sometimes he knew just what to say; other times, he fumbled all of his words. It was endearing. Walking backwards, she guided him deeper with ease as if she had eyes in the back of her head until they ducked under a low-hanging branch full of leaves.

"And this... is a very special place to me. No one outside of myself and my parents know about it - even my brother never comes in here."

They were now in a leafy little alcove, surrounded in bushes and flowers with a few branches stretching overhead. Near one side of the "clearing" was a comfortable-looking wooden bench, and there was a stone pillar in the middle with a sundial on it that could also double as a table. A perfect spot for reading, or just to enjoy the quiet. If he wasn't already taken away by the rest of the grounds, he would have been by this area alone. Such a wonderful and tranquil place. One where anyone could forget about their troubles. No wonder Pyrrha liked this area so much. It was perfect to just wind down and ignore everyone and everything.

"Wow... Just... Wow."

"You like it?" she breathed, as if trying not to break the spell the little grove had cast over him.

"Like it? It's... I have no words." All he could do was stare, and gaze over at the small bench. It was truly perfect. "Like it was made for… for us."

Leading him over toward the bench, she sat daintily on the edge and stared up at him with warm, affectionate eyes. "Maybe it was. Maybe you were always destined to come here, to be with me tonight."

"Why does that feel like an Eton John song?" Jaune chuckled again, but soon took a seat by her side eagerly, snuggling up to her side so they could make the most of the last rays of sun.

"Mmmm," Pyrrha half-laughed, half-sighed against him as their warmth was exchanged and shared. Even though it was already warm in the greenhouse, she never regretted gaining more of his particular heat.

"You really put away that chocolate pudding we had for dessert," she teased him after a minute or two.

"It would have been rude to leave your mom's cooking! I was just being polite." He had enjoyed dessert immensely however, and given the choice, would eat even more of said pudding. He had practically been treated like royalty since being here. "Can only hope when you're at my house, you're half as satisfied."

"I probably will be." Then she kissed just under his jawline as she whispered, "And I'm just kidding; you need the calories. You're a growing boy, right?"

"So long as it's not growing here…" He put a hand upon his left breast. Thanks to the vast exercise and the binder, it was barely visible. In fact, he had been doing so much as of late, people would only notice it if they looked very carefully. Still, the sooner he could get that removed the better.

"I know that feeling," she sighed. "You have no idea how much estrogen I had to pump into my body to offset all the weight training. Physical activity only made my testosterone levels higher, but I mean, I couldn't slack on it if I wanted to be a Huntress!" Then she caressed his chest gently with her hand. "But I don't think there's anything wrong with you now. We'll get this taken care of if it's what you need, but I will love you then, now, and during."

Casually looking down again toward the slight chest showing through his shirt, he began to smile. It was far better than where he was when he first began. Now they really were barely noticeable. And besides, he had Pyrrha for the journey. And she would help him no matter what.

"Yeah... Thank you. You're amazing, you know?"

Her half joking-reply was "Yes, I know." Then she lowered her face until her chin was resting on his chest, smiling up at him. "But you know... to be honest, I always did want to play with your nipples. Man-nipples though they are. I just haven't since I thought that might be a little weird for you."

"You have?" he wondered, looking back down toward her as she rested her head on his chest. The idea was interesting, to say the least. "I guess… we could give it a try. I don't think I have much feeling there, though."

"No, you don't have to just for me!" she said hastily, grinning in embarrassment. "I just... it's always been kind of a thing for me, nipples. Like when mine started getting more sensitive, I started thinking about how nice it would be to nibble on a guy's... nevermind, this is probably starting to sound weird." Her face smooshed against his collarbone in shame.

"No no no, it's… it’s cool." But when he felt a face snuggling against his shoulder, he couldn't help but began to laugh, cuddling her closer to him. "We haven't really experimented with kinks or anything, since we were just focusing on the end picture. It's interesting to keep things spicy."

A few more seconds passed as she breathed in his scent. Then she leaned over and pushed her lips against the center of one pectoral muscle. Only for a moment, then she turned her face to the side, giggling very quietly. It did make Jaune's cheeks light up again. Even if that area wasn't so sensitive anymore, the idea of Pyrrha kissing it sent lots of heat through his body. Particularly to his arousal.

But perhaps he could make this a joke. "…Did you just kiss my moob?"

"Maaaaaybe?" she hedged bemusedly. "Is your 'moob' offended that I kissed it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps he didn't feel it, considering he's behind two layers of clothing."

"Oh? And do you want me to... bypass that particular obstacle?" Her fingertips trailed down his front to the hem of his shirt teasingly, half-jokingly. This intrigued her, but the worry that it would make him feel things he didn't want to feel weighed heavily upon her.

Looking down to how she was fiddling with his shirt, his blush only intensified. Truth be told, he wasn't repulsed by the idea; with anyone else, he would worry they were treating him like a woman, but Pyrrha understood. This was about playing with their bodies as they were.

But he was more considering where they were. It was a public space, sort-of. "Your parents wouldn't see, would they?"

"No, I don't think so." Her whispered words were teasing, silken hands on ears. "But... can I? Should I?"

Already, her hands were sliding along his ribs and stomach, but those were areas she was already permitted to touch. Nothing too far yet. Visible against his shorts was the slight bump of his arousal forming. This really was doing something for him, something intense. Perhaps, despite his past times declining access, this would be fun to explore.

"O-okay. Just this once, though!"

A nodded agreement before Pyrrha's hands pushed the shirt up and over his head in one quick movement. Then her mouth fell to the center of his binder, leaving light kisses over the fabric. She loved it because it was a part of him at present - a part of how he showed himself to the world. Its importance made her love it, even though she understood he would prefer it not be required.

"Mmm..." Allowing himself to lean back into her movements, Jaune placed his hand into her hair, softly brushing it as she left kiss after kiss on his binder. Indeed, it would be better without it, but for now, this was perfect. So long as he could remove the binder when they were alone.

And taking that as her cue, though she knew nothing about it, her hands fell to the hem of it and began to peel it upward until she felt it catch more firmly on his slight chest. It was then that she closed her eyes. Yes, she had seen him before, but in this moment she didn't want to pay him any more undue attention. She just wanted to kiss. Once she had the garment up and under his chin, she allowed him to take it off the rest of the way as she pressed her face against the center of his chest, inhaling deeply and relaxing against him.

He hated to admit it, but removing the binder felt good. It was a welcome relief to feel the cold air against his chest rather than the everlasting sweatiness the binder seemed to create. Enough of a relief to make him forget about what it was really hiding completely. Removing it and placing it with his shirt, he gently stroked Pyrrha as she rested her head on him, sighing contently.

"You seem… I don't know," she confessed. "Freer. You know you don't have to wear that around me, right? If you wanted to go without it now and then when it's just us, I don't mind in the slightest. It's still you, binder or no binder."

"I know. It just… feels better having a flat chest, you know?" he said, wrapping his arms around her to hold her closely. He had to admit, feeling her lay against his bare chest did make him feel good, though. "How is it even with my breasts out you can still make me feel manly?"

Teasingly, she nuzzled the side of one breast, eyes still locked upward on his. "Because you are all man, Jaune Arc. Because you made me feel like a woman, even before my womanhood was complete. You... are all man, and all _mine_."

Then she turned even further aside and slid her tongue up along where she had nuzzled. The muscle underneath was nowhere near illusory; the thin layer of breast tissue couldn't hide that. He might not be the skilled fighter she was, but he was certainly strong. Being able to touch a part of him that was typically off-limits was setting her off already.

There was a shaky sigh from above. Oh yes, Jaune liked this. He _really_ liked this. Not only was the skin very sensitive there, but the fact she was exploring somewhere untouched made his cheeks burn. And the bump in his shorts more obvious. However, Pyrrha was too focused on the task at hand to notice his arousal. Her lips began to edge inward toward the center, kissing all the while, and her gaze remained focused up on his face, watching for any sign of discomfort or dissatisfaction. So far, so good.

Then the lips reached the bumpier, more wrinkled skin of his areola. She stopped there, not closing them around what was in the center just yet. She merely hung there, warm breath falling to the inviting flesh as she waited for him to grow more used to the idea of what she was about to do.

"Nnnn," he sighed, unable to help but grasp her hair a little tighter. As she got closer to that particular area, the skin began to get more and more sensitive. How could he have denied Pyrrha such a pleasure before?

But that was going to change. Now, he would allow her to go wherever she desired. Even if that meant touching he part of him which he was most ashamed of. No one had to know; it was just him and her.

"M-more."

The word dispersed her lingering fears, tongue-tip swishing back and forth as it came into contact with the nipple. God help her, she liked this. Was it normal for women to like to play with men's nipples? Did this make her a tiny bit of a lesbian? Maybe it did, maybe it didn't… either way, she giggled as she leaned in and devoured more of him, one hand raising to caress his shoulder - a neutral area, one that wouldn't be paying too much attention to the area he was so nervous about.

As the tongue grazed over his ever sensitive peaks, he shivered in pure anticipation. This really was teasing, more than anything he had felt in his life. God how he loved this. Maybe that even made him gay? But he didn't care. Not at all anymore. Instead, he just sighed, whispering, "C-can we... Try again?"

"Try what?" she whispered back distractedly, raising her other hand to caress his stomach - but her entire body froze when the hand brushed against his hardness, jostling it from side to side. "O-oh! Try that!" Gulping, she glanced in the direction of the little reading area's leafy entrance, and thereby also toward the house. "We... could... if you wanted to? You certainly feel ready!"

He too looked right toward the house, fearing that someone could catch them. But even if that happened, it couldn't have been worse than her brother. So looking back to her, he shakily sighed, "I do. If you do, too?"

By way of answer, she merely wrapped her lips tightly around his peak, eyes closing as she hummed and licked. However, as she did so, the hand that had once been meant for his stomach curled around the bulge in his shorts, squeezing him gently.

"O-ooookay, you want to..." He found himself moaning out, unable to help but grind himself against her hand. He desperately needed satisfaction, especially after being interrupted last time. And the attention his nipples got only made his hunger grow. He would have to return this favour.

Much though she wanted to keep toying with his chest, Pyrrha thought perhaps her attentions were better spent elsewhere. That was where her thoughts were when she began to kiss down his stomach, eventually reaching the hand. It edged downward so she could kiss him through the fabric, then turn her head sideways... and very gently bite the thickness, knowing the shorts would dull the impact. How would he feel about that? Too much pain still, or just enough?

If anything, it merely caught Jaune off guard. The dull biting sensation was so strange! It was like a tightness of being grasped, yet thin enough to really dig into the fabric for him to feel it. It made him let out a quick yelp, and grasp a hand full of hair. "A-ah!"

"Nnhhh," she moaned into him from the sensation of him tugging on her roots. That was... interesting. She wanted to say she hated it, but that would have been a lie. It was somehow quite satisfying. "Oh Jaune... do you know what you do to me?"

"Hopefully, the same thing you do to me?" he asked in response, releasing her hair. Although he had then come up with an idea. Now that they had nearly finished their transformations, all Jaune wanted to do was face her, see the expression on her face. There was a way to do that.

"Why don't we try you on my lap?"

"Ooh," she whispered heatedly, already toying with the hem of his shorts. "Sure you don't mind having a tall girl like me weighing you down?"

"Absolutely not. Besides... Getting dressed again would be quicker this way." He grinned, already leaving back and patting his lap to beckon her over. "What do you say? You think you're up for a ride?"

"Hmm..." As she pretended to contemplate, her fingers worked him free of the shorts, eyes studying the smooth length. "Let me inspect my 'trusty steed' for a moment."

Cheeks blushing brightly, Jaune leant himself back to allow his beloved a closer look at his hardened length. It wasn't as long as he'd have liked it, but it was certainly good enough for him. Far better than what it would have been if surgery was involved. Truth be told, he hadn't really explored much of it. Not without Pyrrha, anyway.

But on Pyrrha's end, she was simply ecstatic that he had it and she did not. It size was beyond satisfactory, and she proceeded to show him by taking it instantly into her mouth, eyes closed and heart beating wildly as she sampled his flavour. Oh, how she loved going down on him - she had before he took the Dust, and it only improved afterwards.

"OOOOHHH!" he called out, struggling to keep himself from thrusting his hips forward into her wonderful mouth. She always seemed to know what he wanted, and seemed to know exactly how to please. It was heavenly!

Trying not to smile in satisfaction, she released him a moment later, not wanting to ignore his desire to consummate their newly-perfected anatomies. Stroking along his length, she whispered, "Are you ready for me?"

"Geez, Pyrrha... You really are gonna wear me out, huh?" The sudden withdrawal made him short of breath, but when looking up and down her form once more he held out his arms, eagerly awaiting for her to jump into them. "Ready."

Not a second was wasted. Climbing onto his lap, she straddled him with her knees on either side of his hips, supported by the bench. Then she slowly widened them until her center was pressing right up against his hardness, only the thin fabric of her underwear separating them.

"Hi there."

Chuckling nervously, one hand fell to her rear, giving a quick squeeze. "Hey." Then the other went between them both, soon pulling the thin material of her panties to one side. And right away, he pressed his sex against her wet lips. Still just as heavenly as the first time.

Shivering, Pyrrha looped her arms around his shoulders and pressed their bodies together, drinking in his closeness as if it were the only drug that could satisfy her. Her hips began to shift very slightly, and already it began to send shockwaves of pleasure through her body, deep into her core. This was going to be even better than it could have been earlier.

"Feels like you're ready, too. You're dripping…" he teased, brushing his sex up against her folds once again. Although he couldn't wait to dive right in, he found himself looking up at her, whispering, "Tell me how much you want it."

Flushing slightly, Pyrrha considered refusing. It felt odd to be asked to beg for it, as if she were some kind of servant. All the same, it undeniably increased her arousal, even just him commanding her to speak! So she complied, curious if it would be as arousing to obey as it was to be asked to obey.

"I... I really want it. Want you... more than anything."

"Good girl," he praised, before finally positioning his length to line up with entrance, as he thrust forward into it again. Once again, another loud moan sounded from him as he felt the warmth of her sex all around him. It was glorious!

"A-ah!" she moaned at being entered, much more accustomed to it now… but still bowled over by the flood of sensations. How could Jaune feel this good just by moving that part of himself inside of her? It was beyond anything she had ever hoped for. His hands then fell to her rear, using it to grab onto as he allowed her to move herself back and forth. Even the palms against her hindcheeks felt fantastic, and she pushed backward into them before lowering herself even more onto his length.

"Oooohhhh…" he moaned out once more, finding himself this time looking up and into the taller woman's eyes. Even with heat to her cheeks, and lust in her emerald eyes, she was beyond compare. How he had managed to become so lucky he'd got her, was a total mystery.

"Pyrrha," he sighed, finding himself leaving forward into her chest. Again, her eyes dropped closed at his attentions, her breath heavy as they both grew accustomed to their positions and the sensations they brought with them. As she shifted, she felt her sandals slip off, heard them clattering on the earth below them. Muscles flexed against his strong hands, to test his grip and to reassure him that she enjoyed it being there.

Once again, he squeezed her rear, pulling her back onto him as he felt his sex shift into her. And then back again, and then in. Even if this was the second time, this really was better then the first. He just wanted more and more. And so to test things, he shifted himself back up against her, to thrust himself even deeper into her. He knew of one particular spot that she would enjoy, if he could find it.

Meanwhile, all Pyrrha could do was pant with hunger for more, head falling back as she cried out in ecstasy. They had been waiting so long! Her soft, firm hips pushed down as his rose up, and they collided over and over in a series of blinding flashes.

"Harder!" she gasped out, nails digging into his shoulder. "M... make me yours!"

His own breath was beginning to grow short, as over and over he slammed his hips against her, one hand having to reach upward to her back to keep her supported upright. Just as he knew she would, he was beginning to get worn out already.

"Yeah... Pyrrha!"

Noticing how winded these activities were making him, she began to pump her hips up and down yet harder; it couldn't be easy to support her weight and keep up the actions all at once. There was no shame in sharing the burden - especially since she knew his workout regime was not nearly as strenuous as hers.

Then another idea came to her. Hoping to spur him on further, one of her hands slid down until it gently cupped his breast, squeezing the soft tissue and muscle as if holding on for dear life. Right away, Jaune found himself calling out again, moaning loudly as he felt her pushing herself against him. Added with the sensation of his breast being caressed, it wouldn't take long for him. And as he felt his muscles beginning to tighten, he tried to hold himself back.

"P-Pyrrha... It's coming!"

"YES!" she crowed with sheer delight, widening her legs as much as possible while still slamming down onto him repeatedly, feeling the throb of the length as it slid in and out of her body, welcoming it, worshipping it. Her own orgasm was building, as well, but she felt so much more focused on his that it was almost an afterthought - she wanted him to be happy, only him. "F-finish inside me! I want you to come inside!"

"A-Are you su- Ah! AAAAH!"

It was too late to back out now. His stomach began to tighten, his legs began to quiver. Finally, his orgasm was imminent. And with one more powerful thrust, he pushed himself fully inside, feeling his sex throb as the seed shot out against her inner walls, leaving him truly exhausted against her.

The feeling was extremely unusual. Pyrrha wanted to describe it as beautiful, and it was in a dozen ways or more, but it was also simply unlike anything she had ever felt - even comparing it to when he had finished in her other entrance. As best she could with her untrained muscles, she clamped them down on his length, wishing to coax as much seed from inside of him as possible. Her body still tingled with the desire to orgasm, but she ignored it for the moment.

"Ohhh, Jaune," she finally sighed as she came to a standstill, cradling close to his body. "That was... I c-can't believe..." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. They had done it; they had made love with their true bodies.

Panting heavily, Jaune burrowed his head into her chest as best he could, panting heavily against it. It was fantastic to have gotten such a high from her. But unfortunately, this time he didn't manage to finish her off at the same time. And a rather embarrassed squeak emerged from him.

"Crap! I… came too soon…"

"N-no," she hedged, though privately she agreed. "I wouldn't say 'too' soon. Just sooner than… I was expecting?" Raising her hand from his chest, she cupped the side of his face tenderly. "And I don't mind, honestly! It was wonderful regardless!"

"Except I'm a useless guy like any other guy," he joked, re-emerging out from her chest again and leaning his head against her hand. Even if he was rather embarrassed about what had just happened, he still was still grinning happily. "Well, hey... Least we know I definitely am a man from that!"

Frowning, she kissed his forehead. "Hey, don't say such things. I happen to love this man, no matter how long he lasted our first time. In fact, we should have expected it since you’re still getting used to having one." Then she smiled and kissed him on the nose, even more gently. "Besides... that tells me that you obviously enjoyed how I feel."

"Yeah... I still am." Looking back down, and moving his hips side to side to demonstrate, he felt his length still shifting around inside her. Athough thanks to it being rather soon, he winced in slight pain. He was still pretty sore. "You're so… warm though."

Sighing with mingling desire and regret, she raised her hips up just enough to slide out of him. No, she didn't want to lose the feeling that soon, but she also didn't want to hurt him - and she knew all too well how uncomfortable it could be just after ejaculating.

"And so are you. Not just there, but all over." Pressing her lips against his ear, she then murmured, "However... maybe you can help me get where you just were?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He grinned, taking a short moment to slide his shorts back up over himself. He could always clean up later when they went back inside. Right away, his hand fell to her dripping wet sex, brushing into her wet folds eagerly. He was certainly looking forward to bringing her to orgasm in this body.

Pyrrha's eyes fell closed again as she began to rock against the fingers. Even this was a new sensation for her, though less intense than his larger girth. "Ooh... oh yes…" And then his thumb went up to the small nub at the top of it, slowly circling around it as he continued to stroke the folds. He knew how this felt all too well, thanks to their time together previously.

"HAH!" she burst out immediately, clutching at his back with both hands as her toes curled in the air, futilely trying to grasp onto something for stability. This wasn't going to take very long at all.

"Let's see if I can find that little spot," he teased, before finally dipping two of his fingers inside. Whilst maintaining the contact with her clit, he began to curl his fingers to feel around her inner walls, attempting to find the very spot that would always make him scream. He hadn’t managed by thrusting, but then again, that was a little more difficult than manually…

And indeed, he found it. A high wail spilled from her when she felt the finger prodding into the spot he knew much better than she, and a shiver ran from the base of her spine all the way up to her neck. So much sensation, so much pleasure! This was what it was like to be a woman, wasn't it?

"Jaune! Jaune, y- OOOH!! Yes, right there! Riiiight there!"

"Right there? You got it..."

And as he drove his fingers in and out, he continued to hit that spot of nerves again and again, keeping the movements of his thumb going to intensify her feeling. He was going to make sure she had an amazing first orgasm as a woman.

Which she did within a minute. Panting and shouting, her hips bucked up against the relentless hand over and over until she felt a very different orgasm from any she had felt before explode deep within her body, sending pleasure into every corner of herself. It wasn't just good - it was life-changing.

As her breaths became longer and less laboured, she melted against his body, shaking and weak. Tears leaked down her cheeks. "Ohhhh... oh, wow..."

Very slowly drawing himself out of her, his spare hand went to cup her cheek gently, as he too panted for breath. He still had to get used to how heavy an orgasm now seemed to feel, even if it meant he was exhausted for twice as long as his lover. But seeing the tears, he immediately looked up, tilting his head worriedly. "Pyrrha?"

"It's... it's everything I've ever wanted," she whispered, clutching her body to his as tightly as possible. "I knew it would be different, but- this was how I always wanted it to feel, I j-just..."

"H-hey," he called up, quickly placing a hand on her cheek. Staring into her eyes deeply, he gave a soft smile. Truth be told, he was on the verge of tears himself. "You're finally where you want to be. I get it, believe me."

Nodding against the hand, Pyrrha sighed as she tried to stave off a true sobbing fit in favour of smiling and tender kisses. Which was all she wanted for the moment - just to be there with him, to bask in the afterglow of their second "first time".

"We both are. And now... we can always be that way, right? Forever?"

"No matter what happens. Of course we will be."

The grin couldn't disappear from his face now. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms for the rest of eternity. His perfect woman. His Pyrrha. The one who accepted him and helped make him into the man he was. Of course she should get her dream ending as well as him. She deserved it.

After a few more seconds, she rolled to one side and plopped down onto the bench next to her lover with a sigh. Then she giggled quietly to herself. At his questioning look, she merely whispered, "The grass tickles," and kicked her legs idly to skim her feet over the light green blades again. "Forgot my sandals fell off."

"Oh no, my good lady!" He tried to put on an embarrassingly posh accent, looking over toward the house again. "It seems Madame has no shoes to get home. Perhaps I should carry her back to the grounds?"

Pyrrha's gasp was half-affronted, half-amused. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would!"

And not even allowing her to argue, he spring to his feet, right away flinging one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, lifting her into his arms. Thanks to his workout regime, he was able to lift her much easier than what someone his stature normally would. Once again, thanks to Pyrrha.

"To your room, Madame?" But she was too busy laughing aloud to reply verbally; she simply nodded and looped her arms around his neck, not even able to force herself to care about her forgotten sandals as she was swept out of the greenhouse by her gallant battle partner.

But after five minutes of carrying her in his arms, Jaune did have to give up once they had gotten to the porch. He may have had the best intentions, but lacked the strength to go through with the plan fully. She _was_ larger than him, after all, and full of dense muscle mass; it couldn’t be helped. And so, hand in hand, the two giggled away at one another as they paced through the halls.

That was until, the other redhead walked out from the nearby corridor, standing in their path.

"O-oh, Hermes!" Pyrrha said in some surprise as she held up short. Painfully aware that she was still quite flushed from orgasm – both of them were, and probably dishevelled – she tried for a smile, but knew it came out somewhat awkward. "What's up? Jaune and I were just out enjoying the twilight."

"So I saw." He at first was rather abrupt, although soon his expression softened again when he asked, "May we speak?"

He saw? How much did he see? But apparently the boy had something to say, so Pyrrha decided to hold off interrogating him for a moment. "Alright. What do you want to speak about?"

Clearly he wasn't going to get her alone for this. Shown as Jaune simply stared for a moment. And so, swallowing, he looked over to her, eyes seeming full of guilt and shame.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"You already said you were sorry," she sighed, eyes looking tired as she took a couple of steps forward. "But thank you."

"Not for everything. I'm... I've been an awful brother," he confessed, unable to look his sister in the eye even as she paced over. "I couldn't stop thinking about myself, even when your struggles are far worse than my own. I was selfish, stupid. I get that now."

Nodding as she took that in, Pyrrha tried her best to think through her words before speaking. "You... weren't the only one who fell short. Most of our other conversations were so terse, and I was so afraid of your reactions that I didn't explain myself properly. I just told you that this was my decision and left it at that."

"Same, I just left it alone… when I should have asked. I asked Mom and Dad about it today, and they explained it a little back then, too, but… I wasn’t ready to learn yet. Guess it's not much of an excuse." He finally seemed to smile, looking up to her again at last. "So I'm going to try and be better. For you. For us all."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that, little brother."

But something about those last words echoed in her ears: _‘For us all.’_ What did he mean by that? For the whole family? Or perhaps… no, that would be far too strange. If he meant anything beyond the family or humankind by that short sentence, she would be completely taken by surprise. She glanced over her shoulder at Jaune briefly before looking back in his direction.

"S-so, was that all you wanted to tell me? Because I'm very grateful, of course, but I don't want to assume you're finished."

"Yes. Well… okay, actually… no. May we speak _in private?"_ he asked, looking toward Jaune once again.

But right away the blond got the idea, soon looking over to his lover again to check for her approval. The last thing he wanted was to leave if she wanted him to stay. This time she nodded at Jaune before turning back to frown at her brother. This seemed bigger than just disapproving of her "lifestyle choice", and whatever was the matter seemed important enough that she could spare him a few minutes.

"I'll be in your room if you need me." Jaune then left the two with one another, heading ahead through the hallways toward Pyrrha's spacious bedroom again.

And once he was definitely out of earshot, Hermes looked back to his sister. This time, he was nervous. There was no anger anymore. "How did you get brave enough?"

"Brave enough to what?" she answered, beyond curious now. "To… transition?"

"Come out. Weren't you afraid? Our family's not exactly one that likes being embarrassed. I mean…" But realising how that suddenly seemed rude, he put his hands up. "N-not that there is anything to be embarrassed about! But just... well… you know how some of the relatives are."

Laughing, she placed both hands on her hips and looked at him evenly. "Some of our relatives? Like you, from a few hours ago?" But she decided not to be cruel; he was trying, after all. "It wasn't easy. In the end, I simply... needed to be myself more than I needed to please them, to meet their expectations. That's never an easy decision to make but if I let fear stop me, I would spend the rest of my life miserable, trapped in a life of pretending I’m something I’m not. And that's no way to live."

"Yeah, I understand now; you just wanted to be yourself. Like, that wasn’t how I saw it before. Pretty brave. Wish I was like that." Looking to the ground, he held his own hands in one another, nervously twiddling his thumbs in an attempt to distract himself. It seemed this went far deeper than understanding her choice.

"Hermes… is there something you...?" But Pyrrha couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. She didn't want to push, refused to be that sort of insistent person. They could both wait until he was ready.

But instead, the boy sighed, finally placing a hand to his forehead. "I think one of the reasons I was freaking out so much... Is because I struggle to deal with myself, too. Not like you have, though. But… there's something else I haven't exactly told Mom and Dad. And don't know how to."

"You can tell me first, if you want. Sort of a test - a trial run. Hopefully you know by now that I won't pass judgement on you." She kept her words soft and comforting, not wanting to scare off the uncharacteristically skittish boy.

"Alright…" Then the boy took a deep breath, composing himself before he kept his gaze to the ground. He could barely look at her.

"I… I'm pretty sure I'm… gay."

That declaration hit Pyrrha Nikos like a ton of bricks. Of course, she couldn't be sure he really was just yet; perhaps he was only confused. "And... why do you think that? Was- I mean, have there been any particular moments that made you start to question?"

"I've never been attracted to women, for a start. And… well, when I'm in the shower room, with other men…" Already, his face was beginning to get visibly redder. Not to mention, he found his shoulders hunching nervously. It was quite obvious that this was no misunderstanding. "My heart just… beats faster. I... I dunno what it is. I just, yeah."

"Ah. That is a more familiar problem than you would expect." With a slight shrug and a kick at the rich runner beneath her bare feet, she modified, "Of course, in my case I also felt out of place - as if I didn't belong there. But yes, boys are..." Chuckling at how much deeper his blush seemed to grow, she placed a hand on his shoulder again and squeezed gently. "Have you had an unfortunate situation… _arise_ yet?"

At that comment, the blush only worsened. "Twice..."

Nodding, Pyrrha sighed wearily. "Before I started taking hormones and dressing more feminine, I had that problem often. It's... do you think it strange that I was far more comfortable in the women's locker room, even before my transition was complete?"

"If you'd have asked me yesterday, I'd have said ‘yes’. Now… god. This is weird. I’m weird, and you’re weird, and the whole thing is weird!"

“Is this why you were so upset about me? That… you thought you’d end up wearing dresses and putting on make-up, just because you’re attracted to men?”

“Isn’t that how it started for you?”

“Not really. Hermes… I would be a woman no matter who I was attracted to. If I liked women, I would still be a lesbian, not ‘a normal boy’. Those aren’t really the same thing. We like who we like, and we are who we are. So… if you’re a man, then that’s who you are, and whether or not you like men doesn’t change that.”

Finally he looked up at his sister again, looking her up and down. As long as he could remember, she had always been different from other boys. She preferred to play with dolls, to take pride in her appearance. She even refused to let people cut her hair. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

"How could I have not realised you've always been my sister?"

"Because you saw what you wanted to see, and were blind to what you didn't want to." Drawing her brother in for a close embrace, she whispered so quietly that no one could possibly overhear, even if they were to sneak up behind them, "It's going to be okay. I know school makes things harder, but when you're in the showers... just try to picture the headmaster going to the bathroom. Helped me suppress my urges."

"Seriously? That's disgusting!... And brilliant." He chuckled, finally embracing her right back, soaking in her warmth. Finally, he had his sibling back.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she hugged him back, grateful that their difficult stretch had finally come to an end. "It's okay, Hermes... it's okay. I'm here for you, always."

"As am I for you, Achi- _Pyrrha_." Finally, he said her name. The name he had simply refused to use in the past. Now he was making a real effort to get along with her.

But after a short while, he pulled away, just smiling. "I'd better let you get back to your boyfriend."

"Suppose so." Then a wry look came over her face. "Speaking of which... what do you think of him? Jaune, I mean."

"Jaune? The guy that punched me in the face?" When seeing the rather nervous expression from her all of a sudden, he chuckled, holding up his hands to show he was kidding. "Alright, alright. He treats you pretty well, from what I see. We may have got off on the wrong foot but… seems nice, I guess."

"I'm glad you think so, since you may be seeing a lot more of him from now on. And when you bring home some lucky ma- _person_ , who will _probably_ be a man, I hope he's half the man Jaune is. Trust me on that."

Then, mostly for the pure fun of making him uncomfortable, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to go upstairs after her love. As she walked away, Hermes touched the area of his cheek that was kissed. Now that he had came out fully, as did Pyrrha, that made things doubly awkward.

"Eww, girl lips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Arkos, amirite? We did take this out once upon a time and were either going to publish it as a separate fic, or just leave it out since it didn’t have anything to do with Team RWBY, but we decided to stick it back in before the next chapter’s “big finale”. Besides, we already had so much of Carmine and a Velvet/Coco chapter, so why not?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY decides how their relationships should be from now on. But not before one final, crazy fling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: [SPOILERS!!!]  
> WhiteRose: blindfolds, gags, panty fetish, trampling, premature ejaculation, boot-licking, grinding.  
> Strawberry Shortcake (Ruby/Weiss/Yang): anal teasing, breast fondling, double penetration  
> Polynation (Ruby/Weiss/Blake/Yang): testicle fondling, teasing, anal fingering, prostate-prodding, clit play, pegging, double-penetration, daisy chain, triple orgasm, lap sex, cuddle puddle. [Includes some Enabler-ish hints, but not much]
> 
> NOTES: MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> Wow, that was long. We never meant for it to get that long, either! But it was a hell of a lot of fun to write and just as much fun to go back and read through while editing (I know, as long as this was it seems like we never edited anything but I swear we did).  
> By the way – there are YET MORE fics I need beta readers for! We’ve got a huge backlog of stuff that got written (instead of working on stuff that was already done) and now we could use a little help. Leave a comment if you’re willing to work on this. Just don’t forget, our fics tend to be pretty long, so I really need to know you’re ready to jump in headfirst and see it through to the end. Leave a comment below or send a message to the RWBYRemnants tumblr account if you’re interested. EDIT: Or send us your beta application [RIGHT HERE!](https://xee1.typeform.com/to/NiOc9K)  
> Thanks for reading and reviewing, especially to anyone who started reading this on Ffn and followed us over when they deleted the fic. You’re all great and it’s been a wild ride! See you around!
> 
> -NaughtyButWeiss (and BangaYang)

==Chapter 31 (FINALE)

The Emerald Forest. 

That was where Team RWBY’s mission was – a mission that would last the weekend. They had to clear out enough Grimm so the area could still form a good initiation for first years. It had been gruelling work, but after the first exhausting day, they had crashed hard and finished it up the following day. Now, the herds of roving monsters were thinned enough that new Hunters and Huntresses wouldn’t find themselves overwhelmed too easily. Their mission also served as good practice for the more seasoned students, so it was a win-win as far as the Beacon administration was concerned. 

After setting up camp, Ruby Rose had returned with more firewood, placing it down aside the logs they were using as benches. Yang was supposed to assist, but she filled in that blank when Weiss asked why she wasn’t.

"She said she had to 'let li’l ol' Remmie go'? I have no idea..."

"Who knows with that girl?" After saying it, Weiss flashed Ruby an embarrassed grin. "I mean, uh… I know she's your sister and everything, but honestly, there are days I wonder how she made it into Beacon, the way she acts."

Of course, Yang was part of what the Schnee heiress had been thinking about while minding the camp on her own. How their relationship dynamic worked, and how Ruby seemed to partly resent it. There was something she wanted to offer that might help them set aside the strife of the recent months, fully embrace their beautiful new future. Something that was only hers to give, and only Ruby should have it.

"With a lot of punching people in the face, I'll bet." Ruby chuckled, placing more scraps of wood onto the fire, before finally taking a seat down on the log. For saying this was a safe camping trip, there was one important element that she forgot.

"Crappity crap-crap… I forgot the marshmallows."

"Of course you did." Then she cleared her throat and moved herself slightly closer to her teammate. "Listen, Ruby... I was hoping I could talk to you. About, um, private things. While Blake is catnapping and Yang is off doing God knows what."

"Oh... Right. What's up?"

This something she slightly feared. If things were going to change, she wouldn't help but feel guilty about it. Yang was an important part of Weiss's life, as was Weiss to Yang. The idea of destroying that didn't sit well. But in the end, it had to be done.

"Well... you and I have been together for a long while now, haven't we? And there's something we haven't tried. You were expressing some... regret, about distance between us. It seems to me that there  should be a few ways we can address that issue." Clearing her throat and sitting up at little straighter, she asked, "Can you think of any ways? I want us to discuss this."

"Any ways that we can… what, exactly?" she asked, shuffling a little closer to her. The girl wasn't exactly one to take a hint with such things. "On how to close the distance, you mean?"

"Hmm, maybe we should go into my tent." It wasn't the best place to shield them from prying eyes and ears, but would give them more privacy than the great outdoors. Standing, she strode toward the flap.

"Oh…" With a slight redness appearing back on her cheeks again, Ruby hurried herself into the tent, allowing Weiss to enter behind her. Indeed it wasn't the greatest of places, thanks to the dim light showing their shadows on the very thin fabric walls; but it was warm. And having the plush sleeping bags beneath them made it rather cosy.

"Good." Clearing her throat, Weiss settled herself crosslegged in front of Ruby before pulling a hand into her own lap, trapping it between both of hers. "So... I do have my own idea, but if you had anything else you wanted to do, I wouldn't be opposed. So in spirit of that, you first." Still holding hands, she sat up even straighter than usual and waited.

"U-um..." The redhead fumbled for a short moment, eyes darting back and forth over the floor as she sat in deep thought. What exactly did she want to try? And what exactly did Weiss mean?  W as she speaking of their newfound feelings for one another, or their lack of sexual contact? Knowing Weiss, and how much she enjoyed such a thing, she assumed the latter. But what did she want to try when she had already done as much as she could think of.

"...Maybe the blindfold again? That was pretty fun. Same with being tied up but, well, we didn't bring any rope."

"Oh? OH!" Then Weiss smiled, squeezing Ruby's hand. "That wasn't what I meant, but... good to know. Yes, something to try again. Now I'll go." Scooting forward a bit more, she whispered, "I'd like for you to take me."

E ven though the girl had assumed sexual favours in the previous sentence, now she was oblivious. "Take you where? To dinner?"

Sighing, Weiss couldn't help but laugh. Ruby's obliviousness,  her wide-eyed innocence of the world around her but her resilience and willingness to push through it, was part of the reason she loved her, after all. "I mean…  _take me_ . As a woman is taken by a man. With your man-thingy."

"Oh..." Then she found herself blushing intensely once again. The idea of taking Weiss once again certainly wasn't something to frown upon or argue against. It was a privilege. Especially as she half expected Weiss to get revenge on her after their particularly risky encounter when they both were packing.

"You want that? Are you ready for it again?"

"Well, I've already taken you that way, and you've taken me… when I had what you have now," she hedged, cheeks reddening and her other cheeks clenching tightly at the memory. Then she shrugged it off. "I just want you to know my  _original_ anatomy, that's all. Plus, you felt so good back there that I can only imagine how much better it will be here, right?" To punctuate her last words, she pressed their hands a bit more firmly against her own lap.

Already Ruby's cheeks were beginning to redden even more, and as she shifted her hips very slightly, it was becoming rather obvious that the redhead was struggling to keep said part down. But as she looked toward the direction of Blake's tent, she couldn't help but worriedly whisper, "Blake will hear us..."

"No, she won't!" Of course, that was a lie and they both knew it; she literally had two sets of ears. "Well... we could just be really quiet. Or we don't have to do it here if you're not in the mood, I completely understand; we’re in the middle of the forest! What a silly idea…"

"No no, it’s not!! It's just that…" As she looked toward where Blake was again, and then back to her lover, her spare hand went to her cheek, caressing it softly. "I'm in a… submissive kinda mood tonight. So um…"

Nodding, Weiss took that in. They could certainly do things that would put Ruby on the bottom, even though she was currently the one  with the potential erection . "Well... I don't know, do you want me to walk on you or something?"

Though her cheeks lit up red more violently at such a suggestion, she found herself reaching up to her hood, pulling it over her face to cover her blush. But that certainly didn't hide the ever-growing erection. She was already turned on by the chance of getting closer to her not-so-secret crush, and now she was offering to try unusual things with her? "I-I dunno about that… um, while Blake is so close..."

The reaction surprised Weiss. Her suggestion had been the first thing that came to mind when Ruby said she was in a submissive state of mind; a throwaway joke, not a serious option. Was she actually interested?

"Well... how about we try it, but we put  the gag in your mouth?" Before Ruby could respond, she flinched and followed up with, "For the noise! N-normally, I love hearing you while we're enjoying each other's company, but if you're worried about disturbing Blake..."

"I-um..." Only just drawing her head back out from beneath the hood again, she questioned what Weiss was suggesting a moment. To _actually_ step on her? Wouldn't that hurt? But the idea was becoming more and more devilishly attractive, especially with the prospect of Weiss gagging  and blindfolding her. That was about as submissive as she could get; besides, she had enjoyed that immensely before.

"Okay. J-just to try it, I guess."

"Yeah, of course." Head swimming and pulse already skyrocketing, Weiss stood as if she was going to start stepping on Ruby right away, then sank back to her knees sheepishly. "We... have to do the blindfolding and gagging first, don't we? I'm new at this.  You were already all trussed up for me last time. " 

Then she glanced around for something to put in Ruby's mouth. Neither of them had prepared for that eventuality. Of course, they had an actual sleep mask to place over Ruby's eyes, but  the gag Yang and Blake had used on her was back at the dorm. No matter; neither of them would be dashing off to a shop at this late hour, especially while they were in the middle of nowhere.

"I have an idea. Even though it might be a bit weird..." Ruby began, already reaching to fetch the mask and beginning to place it over her eyes. Clearly to help hide her blush. "If maybe… we use your bra or your panties?"

Eyes flying wide, Weiss stared at Ruby for a long moment. That was  _intensely_ intimate. Especially given that she had been wearing them since the morning; if it had been clean underwear, she likely wouldn't have even thought anything of using them.

"W-well… I'm not wearing a bra today, since we're out in the woods, and... well... I don't really need one every day." Admitting she was practically flat except for some slight mosquito bites was difficult for her. But she shook off her melancholy at the size of her chest and pushed ahead. "But would you really want to p-put my panties in your mouth?"

Once she completely blindfolded herself, she looked to Weiss's direction, before slowly laying herself back onto the sleeping bags below, allowing herself to get comfortable. This way, Weiss had all the power. To undress her, if needed be, or to tease her. But when Weiss mentioned her underwear once more, she nervously smiled. 

"Well… I have had what it's holding in my mouth before… So no biggie, right?"

"Right!" Weiss laughed self-consciously as she stood to remove them, slipping them down her thighs from under her nightgown. Then she got to the tops of her boots and asked, "Oh... boots on or off? As I said, this is uncharted territory."

Anyone who didn't want much pain would have replied with "off" straight away, but Ruby did not. What would cause the most pleasure? Perhaps the soft skin of a foot, or maybe the flat surface of a shoe sole? Hard and unyielding… 

And that's what made her decide: "Keep them on."

Why did Weiss feel her sex heating up when Ruby said that? Immediately, like a switch being flipped. That might hurt... and Ruby  _wanted_ to be hurt? She'd seen glimpses of this urge in some of their other play, but this was a whole new facet to her partner's desires. Swallowing, she finished taking off her panties and knelt next to Ruby, half to gag  her  and half because she couldn't remain standing at that moment.

"Very well," she whispered quietly as she bent over her lover's mouth. "But first..." 

Then she took it passionately, lips kneading other lips and breath hot on her cheek. Her partner eagerly kissed her back, hands reaching up to run through her thick silver hair. This time, she would do as Blake advised, and wait until the moment was right before tongue. And so for a moment longer, she continued to knead her lips against her lover's, finding her legs beginning to part as she did so.

And her pyjama bottoms were doing the opposite of hiding her obvious arousal.

So it happened that this time, Weiss was the first to use her tongue a few moments later, sliding it over Ruby's bottom lip and then over the seam between the two. Somehow, knowing that there would be something in the way of kissing her love for the next few minutes made the act all the sweeter, more urgent.

As she did so, her hip moved to one side... and pressed gently against the erection in Ruby's pants. It wasn't intentional, but it did make her shiver when she found it there.

"Mmm..." There was a gentle moan into the kiss, as Ruby found her tongue brushing out against Weiss's more urgently. There was more to their kisses now. This wasn't just sex anymore, it was love. A love which Weiss shared, and wanted to give. A love that may be hers alone.

And as Weiss pushed herself closer against the erection beneath, Ruby moaned once again, finding her hand grasping the hair more urgently. Now Weiss was moaning at the light pain upon her scalp, partly hating it, partly wanting it to continue as their tongues entwined. But she could not allow that to continue, or they would simply keep going until one of them finished.

"Alright," she panted as she pulled back, raising her undergarment to rest just on one side of Ruby's neck. "S-so... if you're not able to talk, you have to promise me you'll, um,  give me some kind of signal like last time if you've had enough. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Shall I snap my fingers?" she asked, demonstrating as she drew her hands out of Weiss's hair. Of course, the obnoxious snapping of fingers could possibly wake the sleeping girl next door. A factor she didn't realise.

"No!" Weiss hissed, only grabbing her hand to stop her after the first snap. They both tensed for a second before she sighed and whispered, "Only if you can't stop me more quietly! Honestly, Ruby!" Then she brought up the panties and began to brush them lazily up and down her partner's cheek. "Now... where were we?"

"Heh, right…" Looking to the direction of where Weiss held the panties again, she began to take in a deep breath. Both to prepare for what was about to take place, and to get used to the scent beforehand. The rather sweet smell she had grown to love. "Okay... Ready."

Finally, she opened her mouth, bracing herself. Just how far was the girl willing to go? How far did she want them to go? Determinedly, Weiss took the garment in hand and turned it inside-out before wadding it up very carefully, making sure a very specific area was always facing out. Then she took Ruby's chin between her thumb and forefinger and drew it down even further.

"We're about to find out how much of this will fit in there." 

Then she began to ease the thin fabric between her parted lips. There was another shaky sigh as Ruby opened her mouth wider, beginning to feel the fabric enter her mouth. And when her tongue came into contact with the material, there was a moan against it. Weiss had indeed made sure that the area that was touching her was the one that would come into contact with her taste buds. It was glorious.

Sighing in satisfaction, Weiss pushed until about two thirds of the garment was in Ruby's mouth; then she felt stronger resistance and stopped. No sense in hurting her partner or making it hard for her to breathe.

"Okay," she sighed as she sat back and pet Ruby's cheek and neck. "That alright? Nod if it is."

Nodding, she laid her head back, biting firmly down onto the garment and resting her tongue against it. All she could do was await her fate.

"Good girl." For some reason, the phrase had come naturally; Ruby being blindfolded and gagged almost made her into some kind of subservient beast. Shaking that thought off, she rose and stepped back. In a slightly louder whisper, she asked, "Can you still hear me?"

There was another nod, and a shuffle of her hips as she attempted to show off her arousal again. She was far too ready for this. Now there was no way for Weiss to ignore the tenting of Ruby's pyjama pants, of course; it was right out there for God and everyone to see. But she wouldn't start there. Smiling coyly, she raised one leg and rested it very gently on the hip below her.

"Or  _are_ you a good girl? Maybe you aren't. Maybe you've been very, very naughty."

There was a muffled groaning at that comment,  and Ruby shrug ged her shoulders nervously. First it was swearing, now it was being talked to as if she were being told off; all things she seemed to like. What was  _wrong_ with her?!

"So you agree?" Seeing that Ruby had responded favourably to that sort of talk, Weiss decided to keep it up - but she wouldn't take that too far. Ruby was too sweet to be overly mean to, after all. "Naughty little girl, with her naughty little boy." Then the sole of the boot turned aside to press very gently against the head of Ruby's arousal.

"Hnnnn!" Another muffled groan sounded out, making her throw her head back in pleasure. Even just a little pressure against her felt a little uncomfortable, but definitely wasn’t making her erection go down. If this kept up, she would finish far before taking Weiss.

"Ooh!" Weiss hissed, surprised at the reaction. As her boot moved further up to rest on Ruby's stomach, she said, "If I didn't know any better, I might think this is the real way to get you in the mood… do you like to be deprived of your senses and then walked on?"

Nodding once again, Ruby attempted to look in her direction. She was enjoying this a lot, but if only her hands were tied also.  Yang and Blake had really done a number on her, giving her all these strange appetites!

Weiss nearly lost her balance at the admission. She had been trying to wind Ruby up, to make her more and more frustrated... but instead, she was openly admitting her enjoyment. Raising her leg even more, she leaned her weight slightly against a tender breast, waiting to see if it hurt too much, if Ruby would finally protest this treatment.

"Mmmhmm!!" This time, it was a more pained groaning; one that caused her breath to hike up. As did the added pressure to her chest. She wouldn't be able to put up with that for long, and so to protest, she quickly grasped her ankle.

When she felt the hand on her boot, Weiss drew back, trailing it without any true pressure all the way down to her hip, then down the adjoining leg. "You know, I'm well-trained in gymnastics. Years and years of practice. Do you know what that means?"

"Hmm???" Another noise from behind the gag. She had a slight fear of what the answer would be.

But the heiress did not answer with words. Instead, she merely alighted onto Ruby's body, one foot on either hip and her hands at her own, staring down at Ruby's face. Her innate balance born from years of practice kept her from wobbling even the barest inch as she stood there, boots pressing down just a few inches shy of the erect sex beneath the pink pyjamas.

"HMMMM!" She groaned yet again, able to feel the full weight of her just by her hips. That was far more than she was prepared for,  but it wasn’t quite as bad as having her tit stood upon.

"What's that?" Weiss asked as she began to stride down one of her legs, making sure to skip over the potentially-harmful knee. Every step was in perfect balance, compensating for each shift of Ruby's leg beneath her. "You like this just as much as anything else we've done? Why, Ruby, you're so bad!"

This time, the girl shook her head. It was good, most definitely, but defying her master could possibly bring a result she'd crave. Especially if she struggled against her hands, trying to lift her a little to ease her weight.

Spinning with a flourish, she balanced again just in time to catch the tail end of Ruby's head-shaking. "Oh? Didn't like that?" Then she reached back with one leg, still perfectly balanced with both arms out to the side, and prodded Ruby's bare sole with the toe of her boot. "Why not? Oh, that's right - you can't answer at the moment. Too much of me in your mouth."

"HMM!" Right away, there was another groan against the panties in her mouth, finding her tongue resting against it once more. All the while, it was bringing further and further heat to her already erect length. 

By now she was a ticking time bomb. The signs were all there; the slight thrusting of Ruby's hips upward, how hard she was breathing through her nose. The flexing of the muscles in her legs that made Weiss rise up and down. She was being driven wild by every action. Taking a single step forward, she rested that boot directly between Ruby's legs, then planted the other on the outside.

"We really have found your weakness," she breathed as she pushed the boot up and up, parting the thighs with pressure until the tip was resting against Ruby's rear end comfortably.

"HMM! MMM!!!" Groaning once more, she found herself thrusting against the boot right by her sex again. The pressure was building, she really was about to go!

Indeed, Weiss's other foot was holding steady against Ruby's arousal, watching as she was thrust against continuously. This was very stimulating to watch, and she was tempted to lower a hand to press into herself through the nightgown... how would Ruby even know it was happening with the blindfold on? Chastising herself for losing focus, she used the edge of her boot sole to tug the very top of her partner's waistband down until the glistening head was revealed.

"Look how red it is," she breathed as she continued to step on the shaft again, shifting her weight from side to side slightly. "As red as your weapon. Your other weapon, I mean."

"HMMMNNNNN!!!"

She couldn't hold back any longer. Thanks to the constant pressure on her shaft, and the loss of two of her senses, she found herself quivering uncontrollably. The shaft throbbed, shooting white hot seed all over her pyjama top, a couple of spots even managing to land on her chin. Right away, her hands went to cover her face instead, trying to hide her shame.

Hearing the whimper, Weiss immediately dropped her act and said, "No, no, Ruby, it's okay! You're fine! I... wow, that was really..." Clearing her throat, she moved the boot aside to rest on her hip. "Let's just say I found watching that to be very,  _very_ entertaining."

"Hmm..." She groaned once again, trying to look down to her pyjama top. She could feel something rather cold against it, and could only assume that was where her fluid had landed. All over the Grimm design's face! Finding her breathing becoming heavier, she reached up for the panties, having to draw them out of her mouth to allow her to regain her breath.

Which was the same moment Weiss noticed the tiny spot of moisture on the very tip of her boot, glistening in the low light from the moon overhead, filtering through the tiny sunroof. Not all of Ruby's climax had splashed onto herself, it seemed. Maybe they weren't done playing after all. Raising her leg, she positioned it so the spot was directly in front of Ruby's lips.

"If you clean my boot off," she breathed nervously, "I'll take care of the rest. I promise."

"Clean what off your-"

But as soon as she lifted the blindfold, she gazed at the tiny amount of fluid on her shoe. So she had came quite hard this round. Without arguing, her tongue slid out of her mouth, pressing into the material as she licked the salty, sharp fluid away, eyes clenching shut at the taste.

A quiet breath of pure arousal spilled from Weiss's mouth as she watched Ruby taste herself, debasing herself by putting her mouth on the boots. It felt as if it was too far, even though she was incredibly satisfied by seeing it. Once she was finished, she stepped back and reached down to take off the boots. 

"We're done with these, okay? No more. I... I just want to work on you now, make you happy."

"Okay... Just, um..." Looking down at the amount of her seed all over her top, Ruby found herself disgusted at herself. How could she do that to her favourite top? "Can I take this off first? I'm still wearing my bra underneath."

"Here, I can do that." Kneeling next to her friend, she carefully pulled the neck of the shirt upward until it cleared the top of Ruby's head, leaving no remnants on the girl herself. "There," she whispered as she finished removing it and turned it inside-out, to hide the evidence. "We'll get this in the wash the minute we get back to Beacon. Might be fine."

"I hope so... I love those PJ's." Of course, beneath the PJ's, she had made sure to wear the same black lace bra; the one she wore back when she took Weiss with the strap on. She'd always known that she liked that particular bra.

And Weiss did notice, smiling slightly when she spotted it. "Thank goodness it didn't get on that or I'd have been truly upset." Then she bent down to kiss the center of Ruby's chest very softly, lovingly, before raising up to smile down at her. "Oh, we missed that."

Then she bent in and ran her tongue over her cheek, lapping up a tiny spot of moisture that had not been snagged by the shirt on its way off. Sighing contentedly, she leant against Weiss's tongue as she pressed into her, reaching her hands up into Weiss's hair again, grasping it softly as she attempted to control her breathing once again. How could someone who was so stern turn around and be so soft and loving?

Giggling at the soft hand in her hair, Weiss began to crawl backward as her lips pushed into the side of Ruby's neck, then trailed down the center of her chest. By the time she got to the flat expanse of stomach, her final goal should have been abundantly clear. And so quickly after she'd finished!

"Weiss, are you sure it'll… wake up? That quickly?" It was already beginning to, but was still rather red. It was mainly so she wouldn't disappoint Weiss that she asked.

"Relax," Weiss told her softly. "I'm just cleaning up the mess we made, that's all. And if you happen to... wake up in the process…" With that, she and her tongue began to clean the skin of Ruby's lower abdomen, savouring the sharp and bitter tang of her seed. The semisoft length could wait until she was done there.

All that followed was a shaky sigh. The sight was something to truly behold, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was right there, licking her seed off her stomach. And the best part was, she was hers. All hers.

"Weiss..." She groaned, watching intently as she was cleaned.

On the tail end of that word, a pale hand pulled the pyjama pants down as she surged downward and took the entirety of Ruby into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her and drawing all of the remaining essence inward, sighing at the enjoyable weight and softness. She didn't mind this in the slightest; it was merely another expression of love.

"AH! WEISS!" She couldn't help but call out, very quickly slapping a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet again. Already she could feel her sex hardening again thanks to Weiss's talented tongue, her warm wet mouth. Was it even possible for her to be ready again so quickly without having taken some of Blake’s concoction?

And Weiss didn’t seem like she had any intentions of slowing down. In fact… maybe they were headed for a round two, after all.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long was finally heading back to the camp, carrying an empty backpack over her shoulder and a small grin on her face. One that grew even bigger when she opened the flap to her and Blake's tent, and flung herself down against her sleeping bag next to her battle partner. Who was currently deep into a new book.

"Hey good-lookin', what's cookin'?"

Rolling her amber eyes, Blake  Belladonna  glanced over at Yang, holding her thumb between the pages. "Not much. Where did you run off to, again? You left without telling anybody what you were going to do. Who are you, me?"

"Ouch… go easier on yourself, Belladonna," she chuckled  i n response,  throwing the empty pack to one side  and smiling contently as she laid back. "Little Remmie is free. Was kinda sad to see him go, actually."

"Yeah, I know you were," the Faunus sighed, reaching over to caress her lover's cheek. "But we couldn't keep him forever. You know that." Privately, she was glad to be rid of the Grimm; it had never made her feel comfortable having an evil creature in their dorm. Even if it was such a tiny one. Then she curled up against her side, smiling demurely up at her partner. "So, now that you're back... what should we do? Go to sleep, or...?"

Nodding in agreement, Yang right away began to snuggle up to her partner, giving a quick kiss on the top of her head a moment. "Hmm… we could. Or we could cuddle for a little while. I guess maybe not do anything too rash, considering Weiss and Ruby are right over-"

And yet, as soon as she said those words, there was another cry of pleasure, immediately muffled halfway through. Of course, Blake had a sneaking suspicion of what that could be - her hearing was more acute than her partner's. To Yang, of course, it would have simply sounded like any old outcry. But she decided to play along, for the sake of her teammates.

"What do you think that was?"

Yang didn't respond, only listened out for any further sounds. Beyond her control, she found her head leaning more toward the wall closest to the other tent as she attempted to listen out again. 

And she heard a slightly quieter voice of Ruby: "Okay, okay, I think he's ready, just- AH! L-Let me... AH!"

Shaking her head, Yang muttered, "Those sneaky little..."

"What?" Blake asked, her voice the picture of blissful ignorance. She wasn't willing to be that obvious about what her friends were doing nearby. "What is it, Yang?"

"You don't hear them?!" she asked, listening out once more as the noises continued. This time, that of Weiss giggling teasingly. But when she looked back to her partner's face, she saw the rather ignorant look on her face. Or more like  _fake_ ignorance. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're babbling about," the Faunus said… but this time, there was a coy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "And if I did, would it really be right for me to sit here, gossiping about whatever's going on in the neighbouring tent? I have an unfair advantage."

"How long have they been doing that?" she asked, more out of curiosity than any spite.

Finally giving up, Blake set her book aside, slipping a ribbon between the pages. "Maybe ten minutes? Unless they were really quiet before that. Why?"

Eyes still staring toward the wall closest to the girls, she remembered back to her and Weiss's last time – without Blake also present, that is. When Weiss had suggested the three of them  try having a little “group fun” again  sometime. She’d been a little skittish after seeing Ruby’s pictures, but the shock of that was starting to wear off now; after all, just having  _seen_ pictures didn’t really mean anything. And if she didn’t face Ruby in a sexual situation sooner or later, it would probably turn into a bigger deal than it was in her brain. Perhaps this would be the perfect time to join in, if the two were in a position to do so.

"I think I might sneak in there..."

"Sneak in there… and what?" Blake suspected she knew "what", but refused to make any assumptions in this area. That way, maybe she could delay the unpleasant sensation of jealousy for as long as possible. Her face was intentionally kept blank of any expression as she watched Yang with interest.

"You know… Show them what happens when you do that in the company of friends. I mean, at least without keeping their voices down." She smirked, getting back to her feet again as she made her way out the door, but not before saying, "Don't worry, I'll give you  a lot more love when I get back .  Count on it. "

"Oh, I expect you to  keep that promise, " Blake told her with a wink.

But the minute Yang had exited the tent, the raven-haired shadow lapsed into contemplative silence, hand on her book. What should she do? More importantly, she'd had some plans for the two of them tonight - including the contents of a backpack she had off to one side - but perhaps those plans would have to be abandoned.

_Or would they?_

* * *

"Oh, Ruby," Weiss moaned as she rubbed her wetness right up against Ruby's raw length. The nightgown lay discarded in a corner of the tent, and cool air caressed  the heiress’s back as warmth radiated from underneath her. "H-how did you get this hard again so soon? I thought I'd have more time to play!"

There were continuous small moans from Ruby below, as she couldn't help but begin to move her hips up against Weiss's wetness over and over. It simply felt too good! Far too good. Especially with the blindfold back on again, so she had nothing but feeling.

"Kiss me," Ruby begged, placing both hands on her shoulders to try and pull her back down again. "Show me h-how much you love me."

"Yes," Weiss breathed, leaning in to press her lips hard against another set, moaning into the contact. Where their sexes met felt as if it were on fire - and they had not yet united them! What would it be like when they finally joined together? Probably beyond her current understanding… but she wanted to try. As much as she wanted to show Ruby the depths of her affections with their current reckless kiss.

Perhaps they wouldn't need to wait. Perhaps they could both kiss and have sex at the same time. At least, Ruby thought so. How incredible would it be to make love whilst their lips were locked in  such a dance ? So drawing her hips back, she attempted to find her way in, shuffling her hips side to side to feel around, until finally she felt it. The small, wet entrance  r eady for her to take.  G rasping onto Weiss's back, locking their tongues together, she thrust her hips slowly upward, moaning into the kiss.

A whimper of pure need mixed with a dash of surprise shot out of Weiss and into Ruby as she was taken from below, rolling her own hips down to help her other half finish the action. This was really it; they were doing this! Her hands gripped Ruby's shoulders tightly as she allowed the length to slowly pass into her own body, deeper and deeper. Each thrust began to make Ruby growl, making her quickly grasp her lover’s shoulders and leave light scratches over them, as she continued their heated kiss. 

All of which was witnessed by Yang. When she opened the tent flap, she managed to catch the two caressing and kissing over and over. Along with the slow movements. It was very unlike Weiss; usually she would go hard and fast. This was far more than sex. This was making love. This was  _true love._

In that moment, she began to question where she stood. Was it now fair of her to intrude? They had only  _discussed_ the three of them  having a little fun again , and this didn’t much feel like the situation that would lead to that. Perhaps it would be. But so focused were Weiss and Ruby on the task at hand that neither realised Yang had entered - heard the tent flap rustling, yes, but attributed the sound to the wind, or wild animals. They only had eyes for each other.

"Yeah," Weiss breathed as their kiss broke, though her mouth was still pressed up against Ruby's, panting and striving for more. "It's so good, s-so much! It feels fantastic!"

Yang couldn’t help it; with that pert, pampered little rear bobbing up and down, the sight was too inviting. And they could always chase her off if she wasn’t welcome just now. 

"It's about to feel even more  fantastic ," she finally piped up, scooting herself just behind Weiss and placing one hand on the heiress's hip. Right away, the heiress's eyes flew open, as she looked over her shoulder with a flushed red face. But it was Ruby who spoke first.

"Y-YANG?! What are you doing?!"

"Yes, Yang!" Weiss gasped out in sheer dismay, eyes wide as she looked back at the blonde bruiser. This was a very exposed position for her to be in! "What  _are_ you doing?! We're kind of in the middle of something here!"

"Oh, I know. Exactly why I've come in to join you." Already the blonde was smirking as she lowered her pyjama shorts, looking in Weiss's direction as her own length was revealed out of them; already at full attention, or nearly so. "You see, Ice Queen, I remember us mentioning this camping trip as a good time for us three to try this dynamic out again. And seeing as you two started without me, I thought I'd come jump in when you're… in position."

"Oh. Right." Gulping, Weiss looked back and forth between Ruby's masked eyes and Yang's growing erection. "I d-did say that. I… but I was kind of thinking..." Should she finish that thought? Normally, she would have no qualms about telling Yang that what she wanted was irrelevant. However, in this situation it would probably be extremely hurtful. "But I don't know… Ruby? Do you mind an, um, extra participant?"

Even with her eyes covered, it seemed the redhead was somewhat worried about the situation. They hadn't done this together in at least a month now – a week since they did things with the added safety of that box’s walls in place to block their views of each other. And things were going so well! Did that mean Weiss still wanted to be with Yang after this? But as usual, the leader put her partner first, swallowing and catching her breath.

"I-it's your choice. Do you want to?"

"I think the better question is, can she handle it?" the  blonde bruiser asked, beginning to stroke her length as she felt it ever stiffening. However, leaning closer to the heiress, she whispered to her softly, "Don't worry… if you really want to be with Ruby more, this can be a sendoff."

The exact meaning escaped her, but Weiss made a special effort to commit that word to memory: "sendoff".  Maybe Yang was a little more perceptive than she looked.  After things were over, they would have to have a long talk.

"Wh-what are you asking if I can handle?" she whispered, feeling something warm pushing up against her ass cheek. Was that a hand, or… something bigger? "Because if it's what I think you mean, then none of us have ever tried  _that_ . Is that even safe?!"

"Go on, Weissy; what are you thinking I'm gonna do?" she asked. Although it was more than obvious when she pushed her hips right against her rear, managing to slide the rock hardness between her cheeks and grinding against the hole there.

"HAH!" Weiss burst out. "You are! You w-want to take me at the same time?! B-but what if- and Ruby's down there, and that's gonna stretch out my- have you no shame?!"

However... she couldn't deny the thought intrigued her. Both Ruby and Yang, deep in one of her openings apiece. Penetrating through to her core, assaulting her insides - and both with real sexes, nothing fabricated. It was hot enough with one of them in her mouth; what if they were  both entering her nethers? Th ose possessive  feelings of having both sisters to herself were resurfacing, playing havoc with her mind. Could she handle this one more time, even if it turned out to be the last time?

However, Yang drew herself away for a moment. One thing she had brought with her for this task was the lubricant. Squeezing a large helping of it onto her sex, she tilted her head around to look at them both, and spotted Ruby with the blindfold. "She can't see me, and I don't really see her much from back here. No harm done, right? And as for your butt… well, we both know this isn’t your first time with that."

And that's what made Ruby begin to think. The last time they worked together to take her was fun. Very fun indeed. Perhaps this would be the same, even if it wasn't making love like she set out to do. Swallowing again, she tried to place her hand on Weiss's cheek, but ended up on her neck.

"I'm fine with it if you want to."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing from Ruby. And yet, they  _had_ done this before; not this specific act, but doing things with all three of them in the room had already been tried twice. Not to mention how much she really seemed to love having things put where the sun doesn't shine, much to her own consternation.

"W-well... I suppose we could try it. But if I say I can't handle it – or really, if  _either_ of us does , I expect you to pull out and finish yourself off, Xiao Long! Is that understood?!"

Performing a quick salute, Yang grinned eagerly. "You're the boss." 

She then  set to work. First thing was first, to get her ready for such a task. Right away, she began to put a generous amount on her fingers, sliding them between Weiss's cheeks and brushing them against that particular muscle. All the while, she was being careful not to touch the sex that was buried within Weiss's own; it was closeby, but easy enough to avoid.

Which Ruby teased just as much with, as she gave a quick thrust. There was a cry from the heiress as she tried to keep perfectly still, to not disturb the precarious balance that kept this activity pleasurable and not painful. And so far, this was  _very_ pleasurable! How could this be so satisfying when it was so wrong? She needed to reclaim control somehow.

"I h-haaAAAave a request!"

"Hmm?" Yang asked, leaving a finger right on the tight muscle as she leant over. "What's up?"

"I want..." Swallowing, she turned her head and pushed her mouth up against Yang's ear. There was no sense making Ruby hear what she was about to ask. "I want you to take off your top," she whispered very quietly. "So I can f-feel you against my back."

“Huh?” Ruby asked from below. Seemed she hadn’t heard.

"Why stop there?" Yang murmured, offering a quick gaze at Ruby's direction. There was no way she'd be able to see. Not for a while. "I might as well go full-on naked. You know, so you can feel all of me against you..." She punctuated by using her spare hand to run over her stomach, slowly upward and resting on her breast a moment. And then she teasingly whispered, "Hmm... Gonna miss these little treats..."

Weiss had to admit that her “treats” would miss Yang's treatment. Not out loud, of course. But the blonde wasn't the only one who could be a cruel tease, and should have known better than to keep ramping things up like this, driving her wild only to pull her hand away, as she knew would happen when she went to take off her clothes. 

So with a wicked little smirk, she arched her back slightly, forcing the back of Yang's hand to bump her sister's bra. And Ruby did let out a little breathy moan from the contact, not really knowing where it was coming from.

"W-whoa- hey!" Right away, she drew her hand off Weiss's breast. "Alright, alright. So that's how you wanna play? Well, might as well get ready."

And then she pressed herself right against Weiss's rear end, opening her cheeks with one of her hands to get a better view for a moment. Now that it was wettened with lubricant, she'd be able to slide in far easier. She had to admit, if she didn’t think about whose dick it was filling her elsewhere, the  _entire view_ was pretty nice. But she cut off those thoughts before they went too far. "Well, Ice Queen? You ready for me?"

Knowing this was her last moment of having the upper-hand with the blonde before she was completely at her mercy, she flexed her hind muscles, making sure the tiny opening moved in the doing. Putting on a little show for her teammate. "As I'll ever be. The real question is, are you?"

Whilst that question was being asked, Yang had pulled off her shirt, playfully placing it over the heiress's head to tease her. And then came her shorts, which she threw aside.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Get ready to be  _Yanged._ "

Very gradually, she went to adjust her sex, moving it to properly align with her opening. And that's when she began to push herself inward, slowly.

"Oh... OH GOD!" Weiss cried out, eyes screwing tightly shut as she felt herself being entered. While she was still wrapped around Ruby. It was impossible - they wouldn't both fit at once, nobody could handle that! And yet there she was, opening ever so slowly to the second cock to start poking around her nether regions in that evening. In a way, it was glorious. In another way, it was terrifying.

As she weathered this, she watched Ruby, still sweating and blissfully ignorant of how everything looked above her. It really seemed to be enough that Weiss was still with her. Reaching up as carefully as she could without falling over, her fingers twined in Ruby's short hair and tugged very slightly, just enough to let her know she was there and had not forgotten her role in this event.

And with such a gentle touch, the slight pain that could have been worse but wasn’t, Ruby allowed herself to moan softly. Allowing for her to get comfortable having two invasions at once, she remained perfectly still, nuzzling against the hand. "I won't move till you say, okay?"

But as Yang entered more and more, Ruby herself could feel it from within. That was a surprise; she didn’t think about being able to  _feel_ Yang’s dick. The slight pressure it  added around her sex. After all, the other times they had taken her from opposite ends, they never had to worry about anything like that. Even the most recent time, when they were both endowed. This was almost like Weiss suddenly got a lot tighter, or was stroking her with her hand even while they were joined.  It was a small amount, but enough to heighten the experience. How on earth did it feel to the heiress?

The only way to describe how it felt to Weiss was "insane". She could literally feel Ruby and Yang pushing up against each other through her inner wall - and this was just with the tip inside! Inwardly, she told herself in a stern voice to relax her muscles, to let this happen instead of fighting it - though her body's natural reaction was to fight.

Moaning and panting, Weiss twitched her hips from side to side the barest amount, testing the sensation it brought to her. It was too much; moving like that bordered on enough to make her lose consciousness, so she resolved to let Yang and Ruby do the work from now on.

"J-just hang on to Ruby," Yang suggested. Not only would it put Weiss in an easier position for this to be possible, but she was hoping it would also assist with comforting her, helping her relax, keeping her from being overwhelmed. The last thing she wanted to do was knock the poor girl out.

And right away, Ruby reached up to fumble her hands onto the heiress's back, rubbing it sensually as she felt Yang push even further inside. More moans that were only just on this side of pleasurable rather than painful. Would there be anything left of Weiss’s body once they were through with it? She hoped so... even if only so she could feel like this again someday.

T hen Yang was reaching new depths with her hot, throbbing length, warring against Ruby for who got to take up the most space inside of her. And she wanted them to both fill her up completely. Never had she felt so completely filled in her entire life.

“Ooh,” Yang breathed suddenly – when she felt Ruby’s hands brush her nipples. The hands shot further down immediately, but she still had to pause to recover from the moment.

“S-sorry,” Ruby panted wetly. 

“N-nah, it’s fine. Just… watch that from now on, I guess.” 

Squirming beneath her two teammates, Ruby tried for a small smile. “Yeah. I… they’re soft...”

If she knew Yang at all, Weiss knew she was probably blushing by now. But they were all about to be distracted from that whole situation.

F inally,  Weiss could feel  Yang's hips pressed against  her backside. That was it, she was entirely around them.  _Two cocks_ . Two real cocks of her two lovers were inside her two openings. Both able to feel one another, both letting out a sigh in pleasure.

"How ya holdin up?" Yang asked  her between breaths.

All Weiss could do was pant and nod slightly. Her brain wanted her to say something snarky, like  _‘How do your balls feel up against_ _Ruby’s_ _?’_ , but the words wouldn't come out. She didn't have the mental capacity to speak anymore, not with so many sensitive nerve endings being pushed to their maximum tolerance.

"Ruby? I think you should move first." Yang leant over to look at her, thankfully still blindfolded. To see such a compromising position may make things awkward for the two. But the younger sister nodded, holding on to Weiss tightly as she began to pull out very slightly, and then thrust back in. Each time slow, but getting further out before reentry.

How could it be so different, simply from the presence of another arousal in her body? Yet it was; Ruby had less room to work with in there, she was severely tighter. Moans fell from her so much more freely than ever before, and she found herself simply calling out in ecstasy and hanging on for dear life.

And Ruby began to moan out also, able to feel the firm pressure against her length as she began to thrust. It did indeed make her tighter, and the pressure was all to her underside. It was heaven. But the moan fell forth a little louder when Yang also began to move, very slowly pulling backward, further and further, until pushing back in again. That rolling pressure of another dick alongside her own, even through Weiss’s flesh, made everything that much better.

After a short while, Ruby let out a breathy laugh. “I… I can feel your balls hitting m-my dick...”

“Shit!” Yang grunted, holding still for a second. “Man, maybe I can...” She tried to thrust up a little higher, but when Weiss let out a pained squeak she lowered again to the better angle. “Oops...”

“N-nah, it’s okay! Just funny...” It felt nice, but she didn’t want to say that. Because it might sound like it was actually because they were Yang’s balls; it wasn’t. Just a vaguely nice sensation, regardless of who they belonged to.

"Oh no!" Weiss moaned out, the sensation instantly bringing an orgasm to just under the surface. She had felt it building all along, but now it was leaping forward to the very edge. "OH! Ruby, Yang, y- NNNHhhh! It's going to happen already, I'm- the first one is coming!"

"Already?!" Yang couldn’t help yelping. “We just got started!”

"Well, we were kinda started before you came in!" Ruby managed to call out, attempting as best she could to keep going, to allow Weiss to have her first orgasm. This was going to be glorious.

One particularly hard thrust from her battle partner sent Weiss into an orgasm unlike any she had ever felt before. Toes curling and hair standing on end, she felt shock after shock lurch through her body - and barely had any time to recover from that before she was feeling pleasure anew from Yang pushing back into her body, every muscle in that area alternately tensing and letting whatever may happen, happen.

"Wow," she panted down onto Ruby's cheek. "I... Ruby, I just... it was..."

"C-can you handle… m-more?" The main reason Ruby asked was because she could feel herself getting to her limit, as she pushed in and out at the same pace.

But Yang wasn't about to let up. Even with the first orgasm passing, she saw it as a challenge. To get more and more from her own thrusting alone. And so her speed began to pick up, as she hung on to the heiress's hips. "She's fine, ain't you Weissy?"

"NNNnnhhh," both Weiss and Ruby groaned low and weakly as they felt Yang beginning to thrust with a purpose; Ruby also seeming to want to increase her motions. That was understandable; after having already finished, she would need more friction to stay aroused. 

Therefore  the heiress simply whispered, "Go ah- ahead!" to her partner before she turned over her shoulder to snap, "I'm f-fine! Never better!"

"Are you suuuuure?" she asked, this time punctuating her words by leaning right against her, pressing her bosoms right into her back to hold her down. 

Ruby, however, had began to increase her speed, being careful so as not to go too hard. She didn't want to cause an injury. Both she and Yang were clearly getting as much out of this as Weiss was. 

"AhhHHHnnnhhh! Very sure, I'm very, very sure!" Though she was, in fact, not as sure as all that, she couldn't deny she was enjoying this. Soft weight against her back and rigid presences down below. All of this with Ruby making her soft sounds of mingling pleasure and impatience. "Aren't y-you ever satisfied, Xiao Long?!"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

The question didn't come from any of the three, who all stopped moving while they wondered at the source. The very familiar source. A silhouette stood in the entrance flap to their tent - one with an extra pair of ears.

"Is that Blake now?!" Ruby couldn't help but shout, stopping her movements once again to allow her lover a moment to calm down. As did Yang, as she looked back around to the raven-haired Faunus girl, nervously laughing when she noticed what she was wearing around her hips.

"Heh-heh... W-what are you doing here...?"

"Well," Blake began as she strode forward, the harness holding the silicon-crafted phallus perfectly erect and her steps causing it to sway slightly, "I was waiting for Yang to return from this tent so we could have a little fun. Looks like I was waiting for nothing."

"H-hey," Weiss began nervously, "this wasn't my idea! Ruby and I were- and then this brute wandered in and-"

"No need to explain, Weiss. It's fine." Then she was crouching, her face close to the knot of passion-inflamed sexes. "Wow, this is very... I didn't even know if this was possible or not, despite that Ninjas Of Love chapter."

"I knew that book was just smut..." Yang attempted to laugh, only to find herself groaning once again at the firm tightness around her sex. And now with Blake in the room, she was only beginning to heat up more; she felt Ruby shiver below them from an inadvertent roll of her hips. "W-what, you think you c-can fit that thing in there, too? I think Weiss is p-pretty full."

As the Faunus responded, she used gentle fingers to prod at the taut skin around the two phalluses - and the phalluses themselves. "Hmm… I think you might be right. You guys are really in there."

"AhhhhHH!" Weiss moaned weakly, unable to articulate any better than that. Groaning also, Ruby found herself simply clinging on to her lover to keep her close. Mainly for comfort and peace of mind, considering she could no longer see.

However, Yang just shivered, drawing herself out very slowly again. But of course, her position on Weiss's back still made her rear readily accessible. Unless she literally executed a dodge-roll, she was doomed.

"What to do, what to do," Blake mused playfully as she fondled two sacks with both of her hands. Their owners continued to let out fun little mewlings of surprise and pleasure. Then her face leaned in ever closer to her rear end, until her mouth was less than an inch away from her battle partner's opening, breath falling heavily onto the puckered skin. "Let's see..."

"A-ah..." The soft moans poured forth from Yang as her sack received delicate attention, making her blush wildly. But upon feeling the breath right against her second opening, she found said muscle squeezing itself shut. "Nnn..."

Pressing her lips against the opening, again Blake said "hmmmm," making sure she was doing it as loudly as possible so as to produce the most vibrations. Meanwhile, her hand never stopped moving, even using her thumb to press into the taut muscles between the balls and where her mouth was resting.

"What?" Weiss finally panted, now that both Ruby and Yang were mostly still inside her and Blake's fingers were no longer probing her. "Wh... what's happening back there?"

"N-nothing!" Yang quickly shouted, although she couldn't help but let out another moan in pleasure. This really was driving her insane! The small vibrations and fondling of her sack were continuing to build her up higher and higher. And she didn't want to admit it.

"I think Blake has her…  _by the balls,_ " Ruby teased, chuckling under her breath.

"Careful, or I'll have you, too," Blake purred against Yang, reaching a little further down with her other hand to gently squeeze Ruby's hindquarters. Though it was an empty threat; she had no intention of turning the strap-on in Ruby's direction tonight or any other night.

"G-gah!" The reaction made Ruby instantly thrust her hips out of the way of Blake's hand, and right into Weiss again, forcing her to groan in response. "D-damn it, Yang, can't you control her?"

"Nope. I pretty much figured out that with Blake, you go with the flow." And in this case, it was probably going to mean allowing Blake to use her backside. Even as she was taking Weiss.

Chuckling to herself, Blake again raised the hand to poke at one of Weiss's taut lips as her other hand continued to tease Yang. "This can't be fun - isn't it too much, all at once like that?"

"Oh, you know," Weiss laughed evasively, though the laughter sounded very close to whimpering. "Though if y-you were th-thinking of taking Yang the same way she's taking me... the brute would have it coming."

"Really?" Flicking her tongue out, she pressed the tip hard against the tightly-closed muscle for a brief moment. The flavour wasn't as awful as she had expected, but she barely had long enough to weigh that in her mind. "Is what Weiss says true, my partner? Do you have this coming?"

"N-now hold on," Yang began nervously, looking back at the phallus at Blake's hips nervously. She had already coated it ready for entry, and had been planning this all along. "W-will it even… while I'm doing this?"

"Should be fine," she soothed Yang as she stroked the facsimile pointing toward its destination gently, just enough to coat her finger. Then she reached forward and began to slowly work the fingertip into Yang - not teasing the skin, not preparing her. Straight inside without waiting. "And if it's not, well... lesson learned, right?"

"AGHHHH, FUCK!" the blonde brute yelled, suddenly hanging onto Weiss's hips tightly. There was nothing to prepare her! Blake was inside already and working her way deeper, whilst she was pumping into Weiss! How was it possible to feel filled and to fill someone else this way?

"B-Blake! I.. Hah..."

"It's only a finger," Blake giggled - purposefully acting as if this didn't matter to her in the slightest. In truth, if Yang was making sounds that were more painful, she would of course pull back immediately. "Can't you tell the difference?"

That stirred the competitive spirit in Weiss, as well. "You... know Yang's dick is... barely bigger than that, so of course she d-doesn't!"

"Y-you… what?!" Yang growled, once again pushing forward in an attempt to prove herself the more dominant in this position, but she was put straight back into her place when Blake pushed a little deeper. "Uhhhnn..."

"And there's our little friend," Blake purred as she found the gland deep within Yang, somewhere behind her erection. "You know, I kind of missed him." Stroking along it with her finger, she began to get into a rhythm, also widening Yang's opening with the base of the digit.

"Hah... Hnnn..." She continued to groan out in pleasure, now beginning to lean back into the hold Blake had on her. Even as her rear was opening all the more to her actions, she couldn't help but enjoy each moment as her prostate was stimulated. She  _needed_ this.

"What?" Weiss panted from in front of them. "What's going on back there?"

"Nothing much," Blake reassured her, assaulting the fragile flesh harder than she had the time previously. Before, Yang had been a virgin to being touched there - it wouldn't have been right. Now, she was experienced; she’d even held a plug inside of there on a recent occasion. The poor gland was getting stroked all over, to either side and up and down, using just enough pressure to stimulate it without injuring anything. Not that the Faunus was sure that part could be injured; she'd read up on it briefly after her last encounter, but still didn't know from personal experience.

"W-well, get on with it, you cat-eared minx! We were trying to have a th-threesome and you interrupted!"

Eyebrows flying up, Blake reached down with the hand that had been fondling Yang's sack, around all the thick arousals and found Weiss's clit. "Oh yeah? You want things sped up, Heiress?"

"NNHHHH!!! No, Blake, st-stop! Don't do that, I- I'll... NHHHHAAAAHHH!!"

Before she knew what was happening, much less had a chance to stop it, Weiss had orgasmed a second time. Her body spasmed hard against all three persons who were stimulating her at present, with Blake feeling it least of all - though the effects on the rest of her were readily apparent. Round amber eyes glanced down to see the heiress's calves flailing, felt a scratch being left on her own leg from a finely-pedicured nail. That had been one tremendous climax.

Both Ruby and Yang called out in pleasure, especially Ruby, who got the brunt of her quakes and vibrations. Especially when she felt Weiss tightening around her sex below. She could feel herself beginning to get close once more, and the fact she was blind to it all was all the more stunning to her. Unable to help herself, she held onto her lover tightly, slowly beginning to thrust once again.

Although Yang could feel these movements Ruby was making, and felt she wasn't going to stop. "I-is this what we're all g-gonna do now? I-is this a team RWBY mission?!"

"YES!" Weiss screamed out, not intending it to be an answer to the blonde's question. "Yes, I- oh god, Ruby, I wish you'd stop! B-but don't stop!"

Nodding to herself, Blake knew it was time to act; Yang sounded beside herself with arousal, and Ruby was already thrusting. If she waited any longer, she would be too late for the party and, and also not be satisfied herself.

For the cunning kitten had picked up a small addition to their apparatus: now, there was a stimulating series of bumps attached to the back of the phallus she was wearing. Ones that would caress her own sex, treat it just roughly enough that she would at the very least feel pleasure. Her hope was that she might be able to climax that way, and in so doing she and her lover could both finish. 

Not that she had envisioned doing this while Ruby and Weiss were also in the room! That wasn’t part of the plan at all. But maybe, she could still have her cake and eat it, too.

"Okay," she breathed as she began to rise slightly, positioning herself just underneath the finger. "Yang, are you ready for this? Ready to take my cock?"

"Y-yes..." Finally, she accepted her fate. Accepted that Blake was indeed going to  enter her whilst she was  still  thrusting into Weiss. This was impossible, and yet it was happening right at that moment. Finally moving herself backward to rest herself right against the phallus, she braced herself for what she hoped would be a fantastic experience.

One that Blake was more than ready to give her. In one smooth motion, she withdrew her finger and thrust the head of the shaft up against the hole, feeling the tip slide halfway in without any impedance. Only then did it catch very slightly, but she sensed that if she really leaned inward... Yang's body wouldn't put up much resistance.

"Nhhh, Ruby!" Weiss was panting below them. "God, Ruby, you're s-such an animal, I- OOOOHhhhh!!!"

"AH!" Yang had to completely freeze, attempting as best as possible to remain still, and allow the rather thick phallus to slide inside her. She was right, her body wasn't willing to put up a fight at all. And in no time, she was able to feel the head sliding fully inside. All the while, she remained perfectly still, trying not to overstimulate herself to finish early.

And Ruby wasn't helping. With each thrust in, she could feel the slight movement against her sex. From inside the heiress. This really was insane.

So much worse was the feeling for Weiss, who was panting and sweating and generally on the line between needing everything to keep going so she could climax one more time, and asking them to stop so she could rest her poor body. This was more than she had ever been put through at anyone's hands before... and yet she relished it, relished two presences inside her body, stimulating her in two different ways. If Blake confessed to having taken Dust and circled around to claim her mouth… she might have even considered that. Briefly.

"Is that good?" Blake was whispering in a low growl to her partner as she pushed very slowly inside, waiting for the taut muscles to loosen enough for easy passage. "Do you like that?"

There was only more growling, more sweat dripping down from her forehead as she felt the phallus shifting further and further into her body. She didn't want to admit it, but she did indeed love it. So much that she was finally confident enough to continue. Taking a grip on Weiss's hips again, she finally pushed herself forward into Weiss... And then back to force the phallus further into herself. It was strange to feel both shifting at an equal rate, but all the more satisfying.

The small redhead however found herself moaning out, feeling the muscles beginning to tighten all over again. "W-Weiss! I t-think I'm gonna... Ah!"

Every time Yang backed into the phallus, it ground the little bumps against Blake's sensitive flesh, sending spikes of pleasure throughout her entire being. The thing worked as advertised. Encouraged, she began to lean herself just a tiny bit forward to meet Yang's hips on every backward thrust - which in turn thrust Yang up against Weiss again.

"Ruby!" the heiress gasped out, mind buzzing from the sheer amount of sensation. "It's okay! It's... but I don't th-think I can climb off you if you n-need to pull out, s-so... so can you hold off for a minute?!" With a knowing look over her shoulder, she panted, "Your sister probably won't last much longer!"

"O-okay!" Ruby called out once more, slowing her movements enough to keep herself going that bit longer. If she could hang on that little  bit  longer until Weiss had another climax, or until Blake or Yang had one, that would do.

But Yang wasn't fairing so well, either. Sensing that Blake was getting some form of enjoyment out of the thrusting made her focus more on backing out, making her pull herself out of Weiss more forcefully to back right against Blake, feeling her backside impact against the Faunus's hips. All the more to please her, as well.

And Blake most certainly felt it. Began to yearn for it, to groan and shiver as she felt her flesh thirst for more and more of the contact. However, it didn't escape her how badly Yang craved the movements, the continuous pounding into her forbidden opening even as she did the very same to Weiss.

"Wow," she rasped out hungrily. "You... really love this, don't you? Love it in your ass!"

"Sh-shut up!" Yang groaned once more. But to reinforce Blake's claims, she simply forced herself backward again. And this time, she felt it brush against her new favourite gland. She wouldn't last much longer at all, especially as she felt her muscles tightening also.

"Weiss... Blake... I can't... I can't last much..."

That was when an aspect of this arrangement hit home to Weiss that she had not previously thought through: both Ruby and Yang were about to finish inside of her. At the same time. In all honesty, part of herself was quite disgusted at the prospect… but a guilty, dark corner of herself welcomed it. For the delicate heir to a multi-million Lien empire to more or less reduce herself to a receptacle for the juices of two sisters with cocks was oddly fitting somehow. Blake was just a bonus; a woman her father would hate for being a Faunus, naked and panting in the same room with his precious little girl. It was a giant middle finger to status and propriety, and all those things about being a Schnee that she secretly resented.

"Do it!" she bleated before she could change her mind. "F-fill me up, both of you! Blake, make that brute fucking come!"

"Yeah!" Blake agreed, riding Yang harder than before, her own climax building at the thought of what they were doing; had it been a typical encounter with just Yang, it would have taken longer, could have been enjoyed. Now was not the time for that. This was a time to orgasm with the force of a freight train. "Yeeaahhh, f-fill her up with your seed, you two! I'm- I'm almost there, too!"

"Weiss! WEISS! WEEEIIAAAAAAHHH!!!" Finally Ruby yelled out, finding herself unable to hold herself back any longer. The unexpected swear word from Weiss, combined with the feeling of another dick rubbing against her own  _through_ Weiss’s body, was too much. And quivering herself, she felt her muscles tightening and her sex throbbing. Just as Weiss wished, it let out her seed within the heiress's body, filling her deep.

And following just behind, were a few more firm thrusts from Yang, before she too began to quiver all over. The pressure against her sex and against her prostate was becoming too much, until finally she too let out her own seed, filling Weiss's rear end as well as her sex. Finally, she had gained release.

The two throbbing masses paired with the still-unusual sensation of having anything sprayed into her body more or less ripped the third orgasm from Weiss before she was ready, but it happened all the same. In the moment, she couldn't help but cry out Ruby's name over and over, legs spread further than they had been before, hands fisting in the sleeping bags beneath them. It was beyond glorious. It was perfect.

Of course, Blake hadn't quite made it along with them, but that suited her just fine; she was still going, rocking against the back of the shaft without truly thrusting it into Yang. The blonde would be able to feel every movement, though - every last movement that ground the tip against her sensitive knot of nerves.

That of course made the blonde crave more. So much more. She didn't even care that she was inside Weiss anymore, it was the least of her concerns. In fact...

Drawing herself completely free of Weiss, she pushed herself back up against Blake. Even if she had just orgasmed, she craved more attention. More to that sweet sweet spot of hers. She needed it. And perhaps pushing herself against her would be what she needed to make her continue.

Ruby, however, took a moment to wrap her arms around the heiress, hugging her tightly whil e still lightheaded. She just wanted to be close to her for this while longer. Even if the girls would continue. Though she could feel something pouring down onto her sack… but she tried not to think about that too much. Probably wouldn’t lead to anywhere fun.

Even with the exit of Yang - which had produced quite a yowl of mingling pleasure - Weiss still responded immediately, winding her hands into the hair of her lover beneath her. It was almost a complete collapse. “Ruby...” 

And slowly, to allow the heiress the rest she so deserved, Ruby gently pulled her own sex out. Continuing to hold onto her as she then felt to try and kiss her cheek; and only managing to kiss her shoulder instead.

"Oh, Yang," Blake was moaning as she continued to punish her partner's hindquarters, digging her fingernails into the flesh surrounding the entrance. "You... you can't want more after all that, can you?"

"I-I want you..." Yang simply moaned, keeping herself steady for Blake to continue her punishment. Phallus only just softening, she felt like she could do this forever. Or at least until Blake climaxed. "U-Use me. Make yourself... f-finish."

The words were all Blake needed to push her over the edge. The fact that Yang was already sated, and still wanted her to keep going touched her so deep that it heightened the pleasure she derived from the slightly rugged surface gliding over her sex. She could even feel the slight resistance of the vulnerable gland inside her lover, feel the phallus prodding it, coaxing more feeling from it than Yang might have even wanted to experience. But still she rode it out.

And then she found herself falling back, pulling Yang into her lap as she continued thrusting - now upward from this new position, arms wrapped around a firm stomach. Orgasm nearing, she reached one hand down and toyed with Yang's softening flesh, with the sack underneath as her other hand groped her mammoth chest. So close!

And all the blonde brute could do was fall back into her lover's lap. Spreading her legs wide and pressing her feet down on the ground to support herself, she bit her lip in order to ride out the sensations Blake was giving her. Over and over the phallus was penetrating her, pushing up against the gland in all manner of ways. She was so used to being dominant in previous ventures, this was her ultimate form of submission. She was going to be used as a mere sleeve, to push Blake over the edge.

"C-come on... Blake! K-keep using… me!"

“I really shouldn’t be hearing this,” Ruby muttered into Weiss’s ear. And the heiress giggled.

Finally, Blake realised what it was that had been holding her back: Ruby and Weiss being there. Yes, she had finished before with one of them in the room, or two of them, but not all three of her teammates! Realising that, she let herself go completely - they had done it, and she had even helped Weiss. What was the difference at this point?

"I'm coming!" she cried out, realising it was true at the same moment she spoke it aloud. Harder and harder she thrust to make it grind back against her clit, to abuse her soft lips. "Yang, it's- AAAHAAAAAAAHH!!"

"Y-YES!" And before Yang even knew it, she had found herself gritting her teeth, as her muscles began to tightly clamp onto the phallus inside her. Even if she was unable to come again for a while, she still allowed for it to brush against her prostate firmly, reaching to hold the hand upon her breast to keep herself grounded. This would indeed be a powerful orgasm for Blake. And she deserved it.

Powerful was just the word for what Blake was feeling. In a blinding flash, she was convulsing and screaming, nearly pushing back to a kneeling position as her body went rigid, then trying her best not to fall over backwards once the height had passed. She had done it. For all intents and purposes, she had finished inside Yang's rear - even though she didn't have the proper equipment to do that. What a beautiful feeling.

As she came down from her high, still grasping at Yang's chest and length, she heard Weiss ask in a weak tone of voice, "Sounds like... somebody enjoyed herself... over there..."

Finally able to recover herself, the blonde brute laid back into the Faunus's arms. Now it was her turn to be needy and crave the contact, which she easily found. Stroking the hand upon her chest, she opened one eye to weakly gaze at the heiress and her rather sleepy sister, offering a small smug  grin . "Look who's... talking..."

A  matching  smirk crossed the heiress's face, even as she yawned. "If I had... known you like it that much, maybe I would have... taken some Dust again."

"Well, now you don't need to," Blake snorted. "This little baby seemed to hit all the right spots for her. Didn't they?" The last bit had been directed at her partner as she cradled her close, not quite ready to withdraw the firm length. The mere thought of it being there sent thrills into her stomach, reduced though they were by her euphoric state.

"Y-yeah," an exhausted Yang responded, simply laying back against her beloved as she hummed contentedly. Even with such a large object inside her rear, she was still able to enjoy the warm embrace.

And get to the matter at hand. "So. You and Ruby huh?"

"Me and Ruby. And you and Blake." Shrugging very slightly, she asked, "Is that how things fall now? Are we just... pairing off?"

Blake made herself refrain from throwing her opinion out there. Of course she wanted Yang all to herself, but she was also completely content to share her. This was up to the two of them - to Yang and Weiss. To reassure her partner of this, she leaned in and kissed her shoulder gently - and silently.

And as Yang looked back to her battle partner, she could only smile, trying to reach her spare hand to ruffle through her hair. The decision was easy. Of course, she very much enjoyed her time with the heiress, and would miss their encounters; but she adored Blake's company. She  _couldn't_ be without her. That was the difference.

And from the looks of things, nor could Ruby with Weiss. As she watched her little sister continue to cuddle with the heiress, even in her blindfolded state, she knew the choice she had to make.

"Yeah. I think that's best."

A sense of loss swept over Weiss at their agreement, but still she nodded, sealing the deal. They were finished exploring each other for now. Maybe they would reevaluate things again in the future, but even if they didn't, she would never regret choosing Ruby and only Ruby. 

"Great. Now both of you get over here and snuggle us, I'm getting cold."

Snorting, Blake asked without any real conviction, "Who said you were in charge? Besides, I thought Ruby was the team leader."

"Not in the bedroom," Ruby sleepily agreed, continuing to cuddle up to Weiss for a moment longer, but managing to pat to the spare side of her. "And I'm not taking this blindfold off till Yang’ s dick isn’t swinging in the breeze ."

"Fair deal," Yang agreed, quickly recollecting her clothes that were strewn across the tent. “I’ve seen enough of your dick to last a lifetime,  too .” Even if Blake and Weiss were naked, none of the girls seemed to care. But Ruby and Yang had agreed that was their limit.

"My little prude," Weiss joked, earning her a poke in the ribs from the leader.

"I'll get the blanket," Blake announced as Yang settled in against Weiss's back. She did so right after sliding the harness down and off of her body, setting it aside to be washed in the morning. Then, on a whim, she settled in against Ruby's other side as she drew the blanket over all of them. It seemed oddly fitting, and that way she could look over the heads of the two shorter girls to her own partner.

In response, Yang reached over to her partner, having to stretch her arm over the younger girls to hold her properly. By which point, none of them cared. Especially not Ruby, once she had finally restored her vision by taking off the blindfold. Although her main cuddling interest was to stick with Weiss, she had no qualms with the other two joining in.

"Maybe... we could still do this part, sometimes." Clearing her throat, Weiss followed up by softly adding, "Or something. Just a thought."

"Maybe," Blake conceded into Ruby's hair. “Kinda nice.”

"Once in a blue moon." Ruby added, nuzzling forward into Weiss's chest intentionally. Even if Weiss's breasts were slight, Ruby did enjoy nuzzling herself in between them. "You know what my sex drive is like."

A strangled noise that also resembled a laugh burst from the heiress. "I- th-that's not- I meant the  _cuddling_ , not the rest!" A brief pause later, she glanced up at Blake's half-closed amber eyes. "Although..."

And right away, there was a small nudge into Weiss's back, caused by Yang's spare elbow. "Hey. Quit checkin' out my girlfriend."

"What? What did I say?!" But then she heard Blake chuckling, so she turned on her. "Seriously, what's so funny?"

"You couldn't handle me, Heiress."

"Hmph.  I seem to recall doing that once before. " Reaching up from Ruby's shoulder just long enough to boop Blake's nose before returning it to its place, she said, "Like  _you_ could handle  _me_ ."

"As much as we just agreed to part ways, you’ve seen me handle Yang. I doubt you have anything she doesn’t."

“Today, I’m the one with the thing Weiss doesn’t have.” Yang then gave a small wink, snuggling into the heiress's side again. However she was feeling her eyes beginning to grow heavy. Perhaps the night had done more of a number to her system than she thought.

“Fine, fine,” Blake sighed comfortably.

“Meaning a Dust dick.”

“WE KNOW!” the other three chorused.

As Weiss felt herself joining her friends in slumber, the thought came to her that this long strange trip, all her contact with these different women, swapping of body parts... it all started with a single Dust accident. One that she wouldn't trade for the world. Even if it was mostly over with and they were settling into a more “normal” arrangement of pairs, it had been a lot of fun.

Plus, it had brought her Ruby in a way she could never have dreamed. That alone was worth all her holdings in her own family business combined, and then some. Regardless of whether or not the other three even heard her, the whisper of "I'm so lucky" seemed urgent. So she made sure it was spoken into the tent before she settled in to release her hold on consciousness.

But even as she drifted off to sleep, nude body sandwiched between her entire team, Weiss Schnee’s pale blue eyes flicked up toward the little crystal phial of Dust that was peeking out of her bag, and a coy smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Just because they were headed toward lives of monogamy didn’t mean they had to start right away.

It was going to be an interesting morning.  


================== END


End file.
